Le procès du coeur
by Elektraae
Summary: Clarke Griffin, jeune avocate de 26 ans se voit attribuer une affaire qui perturbera sa vie parfaitement contrôlée et organisée. Comment fera-telle face entre passé et présent ? [CLEXA AU]
1. Coeur brisé

Bonjour à tous. J'ai décidé de publier parce que j'avais très envie de partager cette histoire et aussi, parce qu'on m'a conseillé de le faire. Donc, je me dis que j'avais rien à perdre alors me voilà.

* * *

Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages de The 100 ne m'appartient._

Couple : CLEXA à venir, CLECHO, LINCTAVIA, NIYNA.

Résumé : Une jeune avocate se voit attribuer une affaire qui perturbera sa parfaite vie, organisée et parfaitement contrôlée.

* * *

L'ambiance de la salle d'interrogatoire était silencieuse, ou presque. Seuls les sanglots étouffés de l'homme en face d'elle étaient perceptibles. Il avait caché sa tête dans ses bras, inondant son pull. Elle, elle le regardait, impassible.

Il venait de lire la lettre qu'elle lui avait donnée en espérant que ceci aller faire pencher la balance. Son but, c'était qu'il accepte l'arrangement. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait toujours refusé. Pourtant, elle avait la certitude qu'après cette lettre, il allait accepter.

Car le comportement qu'il avait eu dix minutes plus tôt était totalement différent de celui de maintenant. Au départ, il avait été énervé, ne voulait rien entendre et ne répliquer que des piques plus acerbes les unes que les autres. Maintenant, il était juste… brisé.

Son client, Tyler Walker, avait le cœur brisé par cette lettre de rupture.

Elle savait. Elle savait que l'amour pouvait être source de bonheur comme de malheur. Elle en avait fait les frais. Elle connaissait la douleur du cœur brisé. Elle la connaissait, plus que tout.

Ainsi, elle s'était promis que plus jamais, elle n'aura le cœur brisé, car l'amour est une faiblesse. Une faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait plus se permettre. À moins qu'elle ait le contrôle.

Alors, oui, elle regardait son client de cette façon, car elle avait depuis longtemps, appris à compartimenter les différentes émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir au fil du temps.

Assise sur sa chaise, droite comme un i, elle toucha ses cheveux blonds impeccablement attachés dans un chignon strict, son regard azur posait sur son client toujours replié sur lui-même.

Son client était tombé irrémédiablement et éperdument fou amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Cet amour l'avait trahi alors que les deux tourtereaux se sentaient invincibles. Ils se sont tous deux brulé les ailes.

Tyler était dans ce lieu qui avait tant accueilli de criminel, pourtant, il n'en était pas un. C'était seulement un gars qui aimait follement une fille. Pour lui, il n'avait rien à faire ici et ne trouvait pas ça juste. Au contraire, il trouvait cela injuste d'être tenu responsable de l'amour qu'il portait pour elle. Encore plus, lorsque ses yeux avaient commencé à lire la lettre. Cette lettre de rupture. Il savait que sa petite-amie n'avait pas fait ça de guetter de cœur. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient à l'identique des siennes. Pourtant, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour vous de concevoir cela, Tyler. » fit l'avocate, d'une voix dénuée de sentiment. Elle lui avait laissé le temps de digérer cette lettre, dont elle connaissait la contenue. Puisque c'est elle-même qui avait lancé l'idée à la jeune fille, qui se trouve entre deux feux.

« Vous savez ? Vous savez quoi au juste ? » Rétorqua Tyler, en se redressant, les yeux rougis.

Pour lui, l'avocate ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Cette douleur de ne plus revoir l'être aimée, ne plus être à ses côtés, ne plus partager des moments uniques avec elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Il en mourrait. Même si, sa petite-amie lui avait explicitement dit dans la lettre qu'elle rompait et que c'était mieux ainsi.

« Non, Maître Griffin, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. » relança-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux. « Avez-vous déjà connu cet amour qui vous consume de l'intérieur ? Cet amour, qui malgré le rejet, le déni, malgré tous les efforts pour vous éloigner d'elle, parce que vous savez que c'est mal. Cet amour qui vous guide irrémédiablement vers l'autre moitié ? » Dit-il sa voix vacillante. « Cet amour tellement fort qui quand vous n'êtes pas avec la personne, vous avez l'impression qu'il vous manque quelque chose. Puis, une fois, après l'avoir retrouvé, vous reprenez votre souffle, comme si c'était le premier depuis une éternité. » rajouta-t-il en fixant ses yeux sur son avocate qui avait à présent un regard lointain. Non, elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel.

« L'amour véritable, celui qu'on recherche tous, inconsciemment. Notre deuxième moitié. Elle est ma partie manquante et sans elle, il manquera toujours quelque chose à ma vie. » dit-il. « Alors, dites-moi, Maître Griffin, avez-vous déjà connu cet amour. »

La jeune femme se tourna une microseconde des yeux puissants du jeune homme. Elle déglutit, déstabilisé.

« Quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Alice, c'était ses yeux qui m'avaient marqué. Au premier regard, aux premières paroles échangées, j'ai su qui elle était pour moi, j'ai su qu'elle allait avoir un impact dans ma vie quel qu'il soit. » Continua-t-il en voyant la non-réponse de son avocate. « Alors, non, vous ne savez pas. » finit-il en déduisant que le silence que Maître Griffin répondait à la question. Tyler remit ses mains sur son visage, dévasté.

L'avocate regarda Tyler, en se mordillant l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure. Elle savait qu'il était innocent, que c'était une nouvelle fois de plus les parents qui avaient décidé à la place de leur fille. Cependant, Tyler avait vingt-deux ans alors qu'Alice n'en avait que quinze. Légalement, Alice n'avait pas la majorité sexuelle.

Elle devait reprendre son assurance en main. Cette apparence de femme forte qu'elle avait depuis des années forgées. Elle se devait de se reprendre en main malgré avoir été touché par les mots de son client, plus que de raison. Elle devait, une fois de plus, compartimentait ses émotions.

L'avocate repris contenance, le silence électrique engloutissant la pièce. Après quelques minutes, lorsqu'elle ressentit de nouveau que son esprit reprenait le contrôle de son corps, elle dit, se répétant une nouvelle fois, d'une voix pleine d'assurance.

« Les parents d'Alice sont d'accord pour cet accord, Tyler. Vous n'irez pas en prison. Les charges seront abandonnées, a condition que vous tenez cette mesure d'éloignement et entrer dans le fichier des délinquants sexuels. »

« Mais c'est faux ! » s'écria Tyler en se levant, d'un claquement virulent de ses mains sur la table. L'avocate ne tressaillit pas une seule seconde, gardant sa posture et son regard plein de détermination sur son client.

Une femme brune, grande et fine ouvrit la porte brusquement. Son regard brulant sur Tyler.

« Monsieur Walker, je vous prie de vous calmer, où je vous ramène en cellule. » intervient le lieutenant. Elle jeta un regard à l'avocate qui bougea la tête vers le bas pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle gérait la situation. Tyler se rassoit.

Une fois la policière partit, l'avocate se retourna vers son client.

« Vous avez jusqu'à demain pour accepter, sinon, vous allez aller jusqu'au procès. Vous prendrez certainement quatre ans de prison que j'allégerais certainement de trois. »

« Si je vais en prison, en sortant, je serais quand même fiché ? »

« Oui. C'est pour ça que la proposition que nous avons conclue avec l'avocat des Mayers est le mieux pour vous. Vous allez pouvoir continuer vos études dans une autre ville et dans une autre université bien-sûr, mais vous aurez un avenir… »

« Un avenir sans elle. » dit-il en regardant l'avocate dans les yeux. « C'est injuste. Elle a quinze ans, elle est à l'université, son QI surpasse le mien, le vôtre ! C'est ridicule. Elle est beaucoup plus mature que les filles de notre université. »

« C'est la loi malheureusement, Tyler. » dit-elle. Elle prit en main la lettre et regarda de nouveau son client. « Elle vous aime. Elle vous veut en sécurité et surtout pas en prison. Acceptez son choix. » dit-elle en se levant. « Peut-être, lorsqu'elle sera majeure, si votre amour est toujours aussi fort, vous vous retrouverez. » dit-elle, gentiment, en reposant la lettre sur la table. « Mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. » ajoute-t-elle toute en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

Tyler reprit la lettre dans ses mains, toucha la fine écriture d'Alice à l'encre noir. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. « J'accepte. » dit-il, le cœur en mille morceaux.

L'avocate arrêta sa main droite qui allait actionner le poignet de porte. Elle esquissa un léger sourire, victorieuse. Cependant, lorsque sa tête pivota pour regarder son client, elle arbora toujours son visage impassible. Elle opina de la tête en rajoutant : « Vous faites le bon choix, Tyler. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, son porte-document en main. Une femme l'attendait avec une tasse fumante dans la main. « Un chocolat ? » proposa la brune, un large sourire aux lèvres.

L'avocate ne put refuser, prit le gobelet avec sa main libre et remercia la jeune femme d'un sourire. Dans un échange silencieux, la brune fit comprendre à la blonde de la suivre. Elles montèrent dans l'ascenseur jusque sur le toit pour finalement s'asseoir sur un banc en bois de chêne.

La blonde déposa son porte-document à ses pieds et accepter les bras de la brune. Elle se cala confortablement dans ses bras, en essayant de ne pas renverser sa boisson. Lorsque la brune initia des caresses sur son avant-bras, la blonde ne put retenir un soupire de contentement.

« J'avais besoin d'une pause. » dit l'avocate après quelques secondes de silence, en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat maintenant tiède.

« Je sais. » dit la brune en embrassant la tempe de la blonde. La brune continua ses caresses pendant de longues minutes, alors que les deux femmes avaient toutes deux disparus dans les méandres de leurs pensées.

L'avocate but la dernière gorgée de son chocolat et déposa le gobelet à ses pieds. Elle ne reprit pas place dans les bras de la brune, elle se tourna, ancra son regard azur dans ceux bruns de l'autre femme et s'approcha pour initier un chaste baiser sur les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune.

« Ça va, Clarke ? » demande la brune, ne pouvant pas retenir un froncement de sourcil. Il était rare que ce soit Clarke qui initie ce genre d'affection. C'était toujours elle qui faisait le premier pas.

« Oui. » Répondit Clarke en esquissant un léger sourire en jouant avec l'une des mains de la brune.

« Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? » redemande-t-elle. Clarke ne se comportait jamais comme cela alors il y avait de quoi à être perturbé.

« Oui, Echo, je veux essayer. » répondit Clarke, en essayant d'être un peu plus clair. Le visage d'Echo se figea en comprenant le sens de la phrase. Elle eut un temps d'arrêt avant qu'un sourire illumine son visage.

« Tu… Tu es sûr. Je… Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé et on peut très bien rester comme on est. » répond Echo, incertaine. Elle ne voulait pas lui forcer la main.

« Tu as raison. Nous sommes bien ensemble. » dit Clarke en entourant le visage d'Echo de ses mains. « Je veux être avec toi. »

Echo sourit de plus belle et s'approcha un peu plus pour initier un baiser beaucoup plus langoureux. Un baiser qui signifiait énormément. Un baiser d'officialisation. Elles étaient un couple.

Clarke Griffin ne voulait plus avoir le cœur brisé, mais Clarke Griffin avait appris et aimer contrôler. Elle aura le total contrôle sur cette nouvelle relation. Elle le savait. Echo le savait. Elle savait que malgré que la blonde ait peur d'avoir de nouveau le cœur brisé. Ce ne sera pas la brune qui lui brisera. Non, ce sera la blonde.

Clarke aimait Echo, elle l'appréciait pour ce qu'elle lui procurait : une stabilité, de l'affection. Echo n'était pourtant pas dupe. Elle savait qu'elle aimait la blonde beaucoup plus que Clarke l'aimait.

Cependant, Echo avait espoir que Clarke ouvre un peu plus son cœur à elle. Un cœur encore en train de guérir, où la cicatrisation se refermer petit à petit.

À un moment, Clarke avait été au bord du précipice. Perdu dans un gouffre qu'elle ne pensait jamais en sortir. Pourtant, elle avait réussi à gravir cette montagne qu'elle pensait infranchissable. Grâce à trois personnes. Oh, elle la fait pour elle également. Cependant, si elles n'auraient pas été là. Clarke aurait sombré totalement.

Echo avait été et sera toujours présente pour elle. Elle est une personne très importante pour Clarke. La brune l'avait aidé à se reconstruire, à reprendre confiance en elle. Elle avait obtenu sa confiance inébranlable.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, la blonde prit la liberté de prendre position sur les genoux de la brune.

« Alors, Lieutenant, que pensez-vous de me rejoindre ce soir pour une séance très très privé ? » dit-elle sensuellement à l'oreille de la brune. Clarke parsema des baisers appuyés dans le cou de la brune. Celle-ci grogna et ouvrit un peu plus son cou aux lèvres de Clarke.

« Hm… Je… Hmm… » grogna de nouveau la brune alors que Clarke venait de lui mordiller l'oreille. « Clarke… Arrête… »

« Tu es sûr ? » souffla Clarke dans son cou, ce qui procura à la brune de doux frisson.

« J'en ai très très très très envie, mais Indra m'a foutu en planque avec McCreary ce soir alors… »

« Je vois… » dit Clarke alors que ses mains venaient d'ouvrir habilement le bouton du jean d'Echo. Sa main passa entre le tissu du jean et le sous-vêtement d'Echo.

« Ok ! Stop ! » lança Echo, dans un sursaut de lucidité, alors que Clarke venait de frôler son point culminant à travers son sous-vêtement. Clarke ricana et quitta les jambes de la brune.

« Tu l'auras voulu » dit-elle avant qu'elle s'aperçoive que la porte de secours s'ouvre et laissa passer une collègue d'Echo. Echo reboutonna son pantalon rapidement en attendant la porte claquée.

« AH Echo, tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout ! » lança une jeune femme avec des dreads blondes.

« Et tu m'as trouvé. » souffla Echo qui avait les joues roses et l'esprit embrumé. Elle se leva et essaya de reprendre ses esprits alors que Clarke arborait de nouveau son éternel visage impassible.

La nouvelle arrivante regarda la blonde et la brune à tour de rôle, suspicieuse. La blonde se pencha, prit son porte-document et son gobelet en main puis se dirigea vers la porte de secours.

« À plus tard. » lança froidement la blonde avec un discret signe de main à la brune, un sourire narquois au visage, dans le dos de la nouvelle arrivante. Echo observa le départ de Clarke sans rien dire puis revient à sa collègue.

« Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? » demande Echo.

« Un jour, j'aurais le droit de savoir ce que tu lui trouves ? Elle est tellement flippante. »

« Gaïa. » réprimande la brune.

« Indra cherche le rapport sur l'intervention de ce matin. » dit l'autre dans un soupire. Echo écarquille les yeux. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas écrit… »

« Je ne l'ai pas écrit. » dit Echo, gênée. « J'étais occupée… »

« Occupée à explorer le fond de la gorge de Maître Griffin. » Dit sarcastiquement Gaïa. « Tu devrais revoir tes propriétés. Tu es la plus jeune lieutenante de l'unité. Ne fais pas regretter à ma mère cette promotion. » dit-elle en tournant les talons pour prendre de nouveau la porte de secours. Echo soupira et suivit les pas de sa collègue.


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour à tous ! Je remercie les personnes pour vos follows, vos favoris, vos reviews. Pour ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par MP, je répondrais aux reviews ici même du coup.**

 **Laura : Merci à toi, vraiment. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes comment est Clarke. Lexa, Finn, tel est la question. Je ne voudrais pas spoiler donc un peu patience est vous aurez vos réponses.**

 **A présent, je vous laisse lire la suite. J'espère qu'il soit à la même hauteur que le premier.**

* * *

Les talons de la jeune avocate claquaient sur le sol, dans un bruit presque mélodieux. Elle était habillée d'un tailleur cintré sobre qui épousait parfaitement ses courbes voluptueuses. Elle connaissait parfaitement le lieu, dû à son emploi qu'elle entretenait depuis maintenant quatre ans.

Après une petite marche, elle prit l'ascenseur pour le septième étage. En sortant de celui-ci, un bureau central distinct se trouvait face à elle, celui de la secrétaire, d'une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux noirs de jais coupé au carré, une paire de lunettes sur son nez.

« Bonjour Anne. » dit-elle sobrement en l'accompagnant d'un chaste signe de la main.

« Bonjour Maître Griffin. Tout le monde est arrivé en salle de réunion. » dit Anne avec toujours le même engouement dans sa voix, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le regard pétillant.

Clarke opina et prit la direction de la salle de réunion. Pour quelqu'un qui avait le parfait contrôle de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher ce léger retard. Pourtant, dieu seul sait à quel point, elle détestait les retards.

Le chemin fut rapide. Sans hésitation, elle frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sans attendre d'invitation.

Dix paires de yeux tournèrent simultanément le regard vers elle. Ils la fixèrent, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Son regard froid vagabonda, ce qui amena ses collègues à dévier le leur, trouvant leurs feuilles plus attractives finalement. Une seule collègue inclina légèrement la tête en guise de salutation. Elle répéta silencieusement le geste et détourna son regard pour le placer à l'endroit exact où se trouver sa patronne. Un siège en bout de table que la brune occupait systématiquement et un siège vacant à sa droite et sa gauche. Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel à tant d'enfantillage.

« Bonjour Mlle Griffin ! Vous avez une petite mine dites-moi, longue nuit ? » lança sa chef, vêtu d'une robe rouge sang, que Clarke put remarquer en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Sa patronne prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir la dominer. Elle haïssait ce fait puisqu'elle est connue comme le dragon de ce milieu professionnel et elle voulait que cela reste ainsi. Clarke avait l'impression que c'était une sorte de punition auquel sa patronne se plaisait.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Becca, ce n'est pas quelques heures de sommeil en moins qui vont m'abattre. » ajouta-t-elle sans s'excuser et qui prit enfin place à droite de Becca.

« Je n'en ai aucun doute là-dessus, Clarke. » dit-elle alors qu'elle décroisa ses jambes. « J'ai vu que Monsieur Walker avait accepté l'accord. » reprit-elle, pour changer de sujet. Clarke hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Bon, puisque Clarke fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence. Nous allons pouvoir commencer la réunion. »

Généralement, les réunions ne duraient pas longtemps, mise-à-part si certains points avaient vraiment besoin d'être évoqués. Sinon, elle se finissait toujours par la distribution des dossiers des prochains clients du cabinet.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui, Becca fit le tour de la table, déposant aléatoirement des dossiers devant les avocats. Une fois son tour accompli, elle reprit place -en ignorant superbement les nombreuses tentatives d'indignation de l'un de ses meilleurs atouts- et débutant de nouveau un speech pendant dix bonnes minutes. Elle finit par congédier tous ses employés en ordonnant à Clarke de rester.

Elles observent la salle se vidait petit à petit dans le silence. Lorsque la porte se referma sur le dernier avocat, Becca se leva pour s'asseoir sur la table, elle croisa les jambes, envahissant l'espace personnelle de la blonde. Elle se pencha pour attraper un dossier et Clarke pouvait à présent apercevoir le décolleté de sa patronne.

Il était évident, qu'une fois de plus, Becca jouait de ses charmes. Clarke avait de nombreuses fois refusait les avances de sa patronne. D'ailleurs, c'était la raison principale pour laquelle Becca agissait ainsi devant ses collègues. Du moins, c'était l'une des suppositions que Clarke s'était fait elle-même.

Clarke admettait que Becca avait un physique très attractif et parfois, il lui arrivait de laisser son regard sillonnait ses courbes, son fessier, sa poitrine, ses longues jambes qu'elle laissait toujours dénudées. Cependant, aujourd'hui, malgré le tableau devant elle, elle préféra suivre du regard la main de sa patronne, qui venait d'attraper des dossiers. Après tout, elle était officiellement en couple depuis pratiquement un mois. Or, regardez, était-il trompé ?

Becca retrouve sa position initiale pendant que Clarke ancra ses yeux azur dans ceux bruns de son interlocutrice, priant silencieusement pour qu'elle ne baisse pas une microseconde les yeux vers le décolleté. La brune tendit un dossier, un grand sourire aux lèvres « Pour vous… »

Clarke, neutre, prit le dossier des mains de la brune et le feuilleta. « Quand j'ai vu ce dossier, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. » dit Becca.

« Jeune femme de pratiquement vingt-et-un an qui sera jugé pour homicide volontaire et vol à main armée. » lit Clarke à voix haute. « Je vois. » ajoute-t-elle. Clarke parcourra d'un œil rapide les premières pages du dossier. « Elle n'est pas en détention provisoire ? »

« Ils attendent sa majorité, qui est dans un mois, pour éviter toute paperasse. Maître O'Brian a négocié qu'elle reste dans son lieu d'habitation en attente de son procès. Pour l'instant, elle est prétendue coupable, jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez son innocence, devant le juge. »

« Innocence ? Personne n'est innocent quand il fait face à un tribunal. » dit Clarke en tourna les pages du dossier.

« Pourtant, elle proclame son innocence. » dit la responsable, catégorique. « Et je veux que tu le prouves. »

« Quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas flic, mon travail est de réduire les chefs d'inculpation, d'exclure un témoignage crucial, bref c'est ce que vous avez dit lors de mon premier jour. Il est rare que les clients soient innocents et au vu de ce que je lis, tout porte à croire qu'elle est coupable. »

« Justement. Tout porte à croire. J'ai également dit qu'il fallait toujours obtenir quelque chose et ce quelque chose aujourd'hui, c'est de prouver son innocence. Pour la police, il leur fallait un coupable qui correspondait et ils n'ont pas cherché plus loin que le bout de leur nez. »

« Qui sera le procureur ? » demanda Clarke, levant les yeux du dossier pour les ancrait dans ceux de sa patronne.

« Emerson. » dit Becca. « Elle risque la perpétuité avec lui. »

« Tu es si sûr de toi qu'elle est Innocente ? » demanda la blonde, soutenant son regard.

« Oui. Écoute, elle ne me connaît pas, mais j'ai connu ses parents et je veux vraiment l'aider. Alors, utilise tous les moyens que tu veux, mais prouve son innocence. » dit Becca catégorique, elle se leva de la table et se rassoit sur la chaise qu'elle avait utilisée précédemment. « Utilise donc Miss Lewis, vu votre proximité, je pense que ça ne posera pas de problème. » ajouta Becca Moreno.

Clarke n'était pas le moins du monde perturbé que sa patronne sache une telle information. Après tout, Becca était connu pour avoir un détective personnel pour savoir les moindres faits et gestes de ses avocats.

« Je présume que je n'ai pas le choix. » dit Clarke en refermant le dossier.

« Exactement et je te conseille d'apprendre le chemin du domaine d'Arkadia par cœur, car elle ne peut pas bouger de ce lieu avant son procès. » Dit narquoisement Becca. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel puis renchaîna « Pourquoi Luna ne s'occupe pas de l'affaire puisqu'elle a réussi l'arrangement ? »

Becca sourit et croisa ses jambes. « Tu es mon meilleur atout. Bien que je l'autorise à t'appuyer sur ce dossier. Comme tu le dis, elle a déjà un pied dedans. »

« D'accord. Du coup, vais-je avoir des dossiers parallèles ? » demanda Clarke en se levant. Becca tend de nouveau un nouveau dossier vers Clarke. « Bien sûr, mais ne perd pas de vue celui-là. » dit fermement Becca. Clarke opina et sort enfin de la pièce, les deux dossiers en main. Une fois la porte fermait de la salle, elle fut rapidement rejointe par sa meilleure amie.

« Alors, la petite chouchoute de la patronne est-elle contente de son présent ? » Ria Luna en donnant un coup de poing sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Clarke fusilla du regard Luna toute en se tenant l'épaule de sa main libre, essayant de soulager la douleur. « Bon sang, Luna ! Vas-tu un jour arrêter avec ça ? » réprimanda Clarke.

« Jamais, ma belle. » dit simplement Luna, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, essayant de suivre le pas de Clarke. « Elle te veut tellement dans son lit, c'est tellement flagrant. Bien qu'il y ait des rumeurs comme quoi, tu passes déjà sous ses draps en soie pour avoir les meilleurs dossiers. » dit-elle de plus belle. Clarke lança un rapide regard vers Luna, qui hésitait à poursuivre. « Tu me le dirais hein ? Si c'était le cas ? »

« Luna… » soupire la blonde alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans son bureau. Elle jeta les deux dossiers sur son bureau et s'affala sur son siège. « Il ne se passera jamais rien avec Becca Moreno. »

« Tu m'en vois ravie. Il ne faudrait pas que tu reprennes ta réputation de coureuse de jupons, même si l'attrait d'avoir le nom de la patronne sur ta liste est forte. » dit Luna en se penchant pour prendre le premier dossier puis s'asseoir sur la chaise en face du bureau.

« Je te signale que je ne suis plus comme ça et que j'ai Echo. » répondit-elle froidement.

« Oh, c'est vrai, je l'avais oublié celle-là. Tu la prends toujours pour ton jouet ? » ricane Luna.

Clarke la fusilla du regard sans pourtant y répondre. La réputation de coureuse de jupons datait de ses années à l'université et cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté ce genre de connerie. C'était aussi à cause du fait qu'elle n'avait plus temps de rien. « Becca veut que je l'innocente, mais tu le sais déjà n'est-ce pas ? »

Luna acquiesce. Pas surprise du changement brusque de la discussion. « Oui. Elle m'en a parlé et elle m'a demandé de t'assister, si jamais tu as besoin. Puisque je cite : rien ne vaut mieux que deux parfaits cerveaux pour une affaire délicate. »

Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant. Elle était parfaitement capable de gérer seule cette affaire.

« Elle veut également que je sois présente avec toi au domaine. Bien que tu sois une grande fille et que tu t'en sortiras très bien sans moi… » dit honnêtement Luna.

« Hm. » fit simplement Clarke en ouvrant le deuxième dossier que Becca lui avait donné.

« Bon, j'y vais, à ce soir. » dit Luna, voyant qu'elle n'obtiendra plus l'attention de la blonde. Elle se leva et quitta le bureau de la blonde d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Clarke Griffin était dans sa grande cuisine américaine préparant le repas. Alors que le capharnaüm se profilait dans son salon, elle ne le voyait pas, mais Clarke savait pertinemment qu'elle ne l'avait pas écouté malgré lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas tout déranger encore une fois.

Clarke alluma le bruleur pour faire cuire la viande tandis que la porte d'entrer s'ouvrit et claqua afin que celle-ci se ferme. Clarke jura. Elle détestait qu'on claque les portes surtout lorsqu'elle savait que sa porte fermait très bien. Elle savait de source sûre qui était l'investigatrice de ce claquement quand elle entendit « Salut mini Griff » et des petits pas courir vers Luna en criant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel sans rien dire. Elle aurait pu très bien rouspéter, mais cela ne servirait à rien.

Elle retourna légèrement la tête pour voir approcher Luna dans son dos. Elle ne tarda pas à sentir la brune derrière elle. Luna avait cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir voir ce que la blonde préparait et la brune n'hésitait jamais à briser l'espace personnelle de la blonde. « Ça sent bon. » dit Luna en inspirant.

« Je ne sais pas comment dois-je le prendre. » dit une voix derrière les deux jeunes femmes. Le corps de Luna se tendit et elle se sépara rapidement de Clarke pour se retourner. Clarke ricana lorsqu'elle vit le visage de son amie cramoisie mais celle-ci reprit vite des couleurs.

La blonde vit sa meilleure amie rejoindre la nouvelle arrivante, l'embrasser, l'enlacer et lui susurrer des mots à l'oreille que Clarke ne put entendre.

« Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais. » plaisanta Clarke en reprenant la cuisson de sa viande.

« Jamais quand je retrouve enfin ma femme. » dit Luna, toujours collée à la blonde dans ses bras.

« Vous vous êtes vues ce matin avant que vous quittiez votre appartement. » dit Clarke en roulant des yeux.

« Rabat-joie. Tu comprendras quand tu connaîtras la femme de ta vie. » dit Luna en câlinant le ventre arrondi de sa femme. « Mon fils a-t-il était sage ? » demanda Luna en parlant au ventre arrondi de la blonde.

« Ton fils a dormi toute la journée. » dit la blonde en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar. « Ce qui est une mauvaise chose… » râla-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de sommeil. » dit-elle dépitée.

« Je compatis totalement, Niylah. » dit Clarke en baissant le feu des brûleurs et en se retournant. « Madi fait des cauchemars en ce moment. » ajoute-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas encore trouvé de parade ? » demanda Niylah.

« Au début, j'ai essayé de lui faire montrer Monstres & Cies et ça a eu l'effet inverse de ce que je voulais. Du coup, je me retrouve à lui chanter 'Ce rêve bleu' en pleine nuit après un cauchemar… »

« J'ai calmé le jeu avec les autres enfants, mais je pense que depuis, elle n'a que cela en tête. » dit Niylah.

« Hm. Je pense aussi que ça a ravivé des mauvais souvenirs. Les enfants sont parfois méchants entre eux. Je me sens tellement impuissante, j'ai l'impression de revenir des années en arrière sans pouvoir la protéger. » dit Clarke, dépité, appuyer sur le plan de travail.

« Clarke, tu n'y peux rien si d'autres enfants racontent des histoires effrayantes en récréation. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne porte aucun souvenir du passé. » dit Luna en prenant une carafe d'eau dans le réfrigérateur et se servant un verre.

« J'ai convoqué les parents. » Dit Niylah. « Ils m'ont assuré qu'ils allaient chacun avoir une discussion avec eux pour qu'ils ne recommencent plus. »

Clarke hocha la tête et la remercie avant de reprendre la cuisson du repas.

* * *

Dix minutes étaient passées, Clarke toujours aux fourneaux tandis que Luna et Niylah avaient mis la table. Une fois la table mise, Niylah s'était assise sur le canapé et Luna jouait avec la petite-fille aux magnifiques cheveux châtains bouclés aux yeux bleus par terre.

Clarke sort de la cuisine pour rejoindre les deux autres adultes et sa fille.

« Madi ! C'est quoi de ce bazar ?! » Soupira Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel alors que son salon ressemblait à une salle de jeux.

« C'est Mr Licorne que tu dois engueuler, pas moi maman. C'est lui qui m'a pas écouté et qui a tout fait derrière moi. » dit Madi en pointant du doigt une petite licorne blanche, des pattes et une crinière bleue avec une corne dorée.

« D'accord et bien avec Mr Licorne, vous allez commencer à ranger, car nous allons bientôt passer à table. » ordonna-t-elle en regardant sa fille qui soutient son regard. Après quelques secondes, Madi soupira et se leva pour commencer à ranger puis se retourne vers Luna qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce du sol.

« Tu m'aides Marraine ? » demanda-t-elle avec son regard à en faire craquer plus d'un. Luna allait répondre, mais Clarke la coupe.

« Non Madi. Tu as su tout déranger seule, tu ranges seule. Tante Luna va m'aider à ramener la nourriture sur la table. » dit catégorique Clarke. « Et ça ne sert à rien de bouder. » renchérît Clarke en voyant sa fille, ses bras repliaient sur elle et le regard sur le sol.

Luna se releva tandis que Niylah fit de même. Les deux femmes suivirent Clarke vers la cuisine, mais Niylah se fit sagement envoyer bouler par Clarke. Niylah se retrouve donc assise autour d'une table mise, mais vide. Cependant, elle ne manqua pas de dire à Clarke qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et qu'être enceinte n'était pas une maladie.

« Une vraie tête de mule cette môme, tout comme sa mère. » dit Luna avec un léger sourire aux lèvres en revenant vers la table avec deux plats différents en main. Clarke la fusille du regard alors qu'elle dépose une carafe d'eau fraiche sur la table.

« Je ne contredirais pas ma femme. » soupire Niylah en se sentant inutile.

Clarke repartit en cuisine en roulant des yeux alors que Luna prit la carafe et servi l'eau dans chaque verre à disposition sauf celui de Madi qui avait tendance à boire plus que de manger. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, mais ça l'était lorsque la petite préférée les sucreries à ses plats au moment de dîner.

« Au fait, t'en pense quoi du dossier ? » Questionne Luna en voyant Clarke revenir vers elles.

« Non, non. Interdit de parler affaires lorsqu'on mange. » dit Niylah rapidement, en devançant Clarke.

« Non mais chérie, on ne mange pas encore et c'est vraiment important. » dit Luna, une petite moue boudeuse qui fit rapidement craquer sa femme. Niylah embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Luna, preuve qu'elle capitulait. Luna sourit puis dirigea son regard vers celui de Clarke. « Alors ? » dit-elle, attendant une réponse.

« Pour moi, c'est perdu d'avance, je ne vois pas comment prouver son innocence. S'il y a innocence… »

« Elle est innocente, crois-moi. J'ai un pressentiment et tu sais que je ne me trompe jamais. » dit Luna, sérieuse.

Clarke soupire. Elle savait que l'affaire n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, mais elle savait néanmoins que quoi qu'il arrive, elle arrivera à trouver une fin moins tragique à cette jeune femme.

« Madi, à table, s'il te plaît. » lance Clarke alors qu'elle s'assoit sur la chaise face à Luna. Madi arrive et pris place au côté de sa mère. D'ailleurs, cette dernière poussa cette même chaise pour que Madi puisse convenablement manger.

Pendant le repas, Madi menait le dîner avec des bêtises qui les firent rire ou des monologues sur l'école. Clarke n'eut pas le courage de réprimander sa fille car de toute évidence, entendre parler de l'école ou de l'entendre rire de ses propres bêtises, effaça les barrières qu'elle érigeait autour d'elle tout au long de la journée.

L'amour était pour Clarke synonyme de faiblesse pourtant elle vivait avec sa plus grande faiblesse. Madi était le soleil de sa vie, c'était la seule qui assurément pouvait briser en une fraction de seconde ce que pourquoi elle avait construit tant de barrière mais c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle, elle en avait mis.

Pour elle, pouvoir contrôler l'entourage, son travail, soi-même était pour éviter de revivre les mêmes erreurs du passé. Echo n'était rien comparé à l'amour pour sa fille. Pourtant, elle faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, de celle de Madi comme Luna et Niylah l'étaient.

* * *

 **Oups, avais-je oublier de préciser que Clarke avait une fille ? Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée de Luna, Niylah et Becca ?**

 **Qui est donc cette cliente mystère ?**

 **Et bien, je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour avoir la réponse ! A la prochaine.**


	3. Jour J

**Hey ! Je suis de retour pour vous jeter de mauvais tour -non ce n'est pas vrai-... Je sais, c'est nul.**

 **On se retrouve pour ce troisième chapitre qui sera un peu plus long. J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à découper mes chapitres. J'espère qui vous plaira, on commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet avec des réponses à vos questions.**

 **Je remercie encore une fois pour les reviews, favoris, follows.**

 **À mercredi prochain !**

* * *

Une fois le dossier en main, elle avait pris le temps de l'étudier et d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa cliente. Malgré elle, Luna s'était littéralement incrusté dans l'affaire sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait rien faire puisque Becca avait donné le feu vert à celle-ci. Clarke n'était pas quelqu'un qui dérogé aux règles alors si sa patronne en avait décidé ainsi, elle n'allait pas la contredire.

Après l'étude du dossier, elles avaient jugé bon qu'elles aillent finalement s'entretenir avec la cliente.

Pour être honnête, Clarke ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une présumée innocence. D'après les preuves, elle était coupable et elle-même était arrivé à la même conclusion. Donc, il lui fallait rejoindre sa cliente au domaine pour ce faire une tout autre idée. Peut-être même trouver des failles dans cette culpabilité parfaite. Après tout, si Becca, Luna et la cliente elle-même se proclamaient non coupables, haut et fort alors elle devait à tout prix sortir cette dernière de prison. Oui, car malgré sa liberté conditionnelle, elle n'en était pas moins libre.

Clarke assurait toujours toute seule ses dossiers elle-même sans l'aide de quiconque. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir demander de l'aide pour ce cas. Une réelle aide, pas comme celle de Luna, qui était plus consultante qu'autre chose.

Pour Luna, les faits étaient trop gros pour être vrai et elles rataient certainement des informations qui pourraient prouver l'innocence de la cliente. Tout ça, c'était bien beau, mais après trois jours, elle était toujours dans une impasse. La jolie blonde pouvait encore ressentir les innombrables heures de travail, sacrifiant le peu de temps avec sa fille.

Luna avait décidé d'alléger la blonde et elle avait pris en charge de contacter le domaine. La brune n'avait eu aucune réponse de leur part. Elle s'était bien gardée de le dire, au risque de mourir sur place.

L'un des avantages non négociables pour Clarke, c'était qu'elle pouvait enfin rouler avec sa berline BMW sans embouteillage. Généralement, à New-York, valait mieux utiliser les taxis ou les transports en commun pour arriver à l'heure.

C'est donc en ce vendredi, qu'elles prirent la route au bord du bijou de Clarke. Luna croisait les doigts secrètement pour que quelqu'un soit là à leur arrivée et qu'elle ne découvre pas le pot aux roses.

L'état fébrile de Luna n'avait pas l'air de donner l'alerte auprès de Clarke. À dire vrai, les pensées de la blonde étaient obnubilées par sa fille. Elle n'était pas sereine, malgré le fait qu'elle est laissée sa fille en de très bonne main. En plus des kilomètres, Madi était malade. Elle avait l'impression d'être une mauvaise mère en préférant son travail à sa fille malade. Surtout quand elle savait qu'elle s'engageait vers un coin perdu au beau milieu de la forêt.

Le domaine d'Arkadia se trouvait dans un village peuplé de moins de 500 habitants : Polis. Le village avait été au fur et à mesure construit tout autour d'une forêt. Sauf que celui-ci se situait en hauteur où les routes étaient étroites, sinueuse donc dangereuses.

« Ça va aller. Niy' est là. » dit Luna face au silence pesant dans l'habitacle et le stresse palpable de Clarke.

« Je sais. Le problème est que je devrais être auprès d'elle au lieu de rouler vers l'inconnu. » claqua Clarke en actionnant le clignotant pour dépasser une voiture en arrêt en plein milieu de la voie. « Elle avait tellement de peine avant que nous partions. » ajouta Clarke, pensive. Madi avait pleuré à chaudes larmes en la suppliant de ne pas partir et elle détestait se sentir comme si elle l'avait abandonné. Sa fille était bel et bien la seule qui pouvait la rendre fébrile.

« Tu penses que tu l'abandonnes comme Finn l'a fait, mais c'est faux. Elle est malade et oui, elle veut sa maman mais avant ça, sa maman doit travailler. » dit Luna en regardant le visage de Clarke qui était fixé sur la route. « Tu lui feras le plus gros câlin telle une maman ours ce soir et elle t'en voudra plus. » rajouta Luna en voulant que Clarke se détende.

« Tu as raison. » soupire-t-elle. « Mais elle ne va pas bien et je déteste être loin d'elle. Il n'y a jamais eu autant de kilomètre nous séparant. » Dit Clarke en serrant le volant, repensant encore une nouvelle fois aux visages larmoyants de sa fille. Vraiment, elle détestait l'idée de l'avoir laissé même si elle l'avait confiée à Niylah.

« Je sais, mais concentres-toi sur la route. » dit Luna, confiante.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Clarke était toujours inquiète, mais Luna avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle prenne du recul vis-à-vis de sa fille et qu'elle profite de l'instant présent. Pour certains, rouler est quelque chose de stressant, pour elle, c'était totalement le contraire. Elle aimait avoir le contrôle du véhicule, gérer la vitesse, ne pensait qu'à la route. Clarke accéléra et Luna vérifia qu'elle était bien attachée puisque Clarke allait de plus en plus vite.

« T'es complètement tarée. » lança Luna, le regard rivé sur le paysage qu'elle ne distinguait plus réellement. « Tout doux, blondie, je ne voudrais pas faire de Niylah une veuve. »

Clarke ne ralenti pas pour autant. Elle n'avait pu la chance d'être énormément au volant alors pour une fois, elle profitait un maximum de l'effet grisant que ça avait sur elle. Luna regarda le compteur et cria le prénom de la blonde plus fort, le cœur tout retourné.

« CLARKE ! Ralenti bon sang ! » S'exclame de nouveau la brune, la peur au ventre en voyant les 90 mph (145km/h) au compteur.

« Détends-toi, la route est déserte. » ria Clarke, grisée par l'adrénaline. Elle se retourna une microseconde et apercevait le teint blafard de Luna. Elle gloussa de plus belle et ralentit son allure progressivement pour arriver à la vitesse limite autorisée. « Tu es vraiment rabat-joie. »

« Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. Si tu veux mourir, fais ça toute seule. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime la vitesse que je veux forcément mourir. » dit Clarke, euphorique.

« Un jour, tu perdras ton permis à jouer avec le feu comme ça. »

« C'est justement ça le plus grisant. »

Luna leva les yeux, changea la clé USB du poste de la voiture pour pouvoir mettre les musiques qu'elle affectionne.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Hors de question que tu écoutes ce genre de musique dans ma voiture ! » refusa Clarke en retirant la clé USB.

« J'ai failli mourir. » s'exclama Luna. « Allez, tu me dois bien ça, non ? »

« Ok, très bien. » capitula Clarke en rendant la clé. Elle voulait encore ressentir l'euphorie et l'adrénaline dans son corps alors ce n'est pas en ce disputant sur un sujet stupide que ça aller aider.

Luna victorieuse, sélectionne la musique de son choix et celle-ci se diffusa dans tout l'habitacle. Elle augmente le son, tout en regardant rapidement le GPS, elle se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient plus loin de leur destination.

Lorsqu'elle regarde à l'extérieur, le ciel était peu à peu inondé de nuage presque noir. Elle espéra silencieusement qu'il ne pleuve pas sur la route. Parce que malgré qu'elle ait réprimandé Clarke pour la vitesse, elle ne voulait en aucun cas que la blonde ralentit. La brune était déjà ennuyée d'être assise dans cette voiture malgré les sièges confortables.

 **. . .**

Elles venaient à l'instant de passer le panneau de bienvenue de Polis. Bien qu'il n'ait pas fallu ceci pour comprendre qu'elles allaient arriver sous peu. Puisque la route était entourée de forêts ainsi que de verdure et elles avaient perdu le signal GPS. Par conséquent, elles allaient avoir un gros problème pour trouver le domaine d'Arkadia sans GPS.

Par chance, en continuant tout droit, elles arrivèrent dans ce qui sembler être le centre-ville, espérant croiser des personnes de ce petit village paumé. Au vu des nuages, les villageois préféraient certainement rester chez eux. Luna se maudit, elle aurait dû imprimer l'itinéraire et prendre un plan. Elles tournèrent en rond pendant un moment avant de revenir sur leur pas.

« Sérieusement, comment peut-on avoir envie de vivre au milieu de la forêt, loin de la civilisation !? » dit Clarke, désespéré, alors que son véhicule n'avançait qu'à 10 Kilomètres heures. « Il pourrait mettre des panneaux tout de même ! » Râla de plus belle Clarke.

« Oh, un café-restaurant ! Arrêtes-toi ! » s'exclame Luna alors qu'elle était déjà en train d'enlever sa ceinture.

« Et pourquoi faire ? » soupira Clarke, déjà lasse de leur escapade. Elle se gara sur le bas-côté.

« Bah prendre à emporter, idiote. » dit Luna en claquant la porte, en riant. Clarke roula des yeux, exaspéré par sa collègue.

 **. . .**

Lorsque Luna s'approche un peu plus de la porte du restaurant. Elle put détailler l'enseigne qui n'était pas du tout original, les lettres majuscules 'Jaha's Café' étaient inscrites en lettres de toutes les couleurs et la façade était plutôt rustique. Après avoir fait une rapide introspection, elle se dirigea vers la porte qui semblait avoir été décoré par des enfants et une fenêtre au milieu qui permettait de voir l'intérieur ainsi qu'un panneau 'Ouvert'.

Elle prit en main la poignée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du bar. Grâce à son entrée, la faible lumière solaire recouverte par les nuages de dehors entra, cassant la lumière jaune des lampes du plafond. Le bar était sombre et comme la façade, tout était très rustique à l'intérieur.

Elle croisa rapidement les regards inquisiteurs des villageois et leurs messes basses.

« Hm… Bonjour. » lança Luna. Un homme afro-américain, derrière le bar, lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle se décide à se diriger vers lui rapidement tandis que les regards ne la quittèrent toujours pas.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, puis-je vous renseignez ? » demanda l'homme pas plus âgé qu'elle. Luna avait mis une chemise blanche qu'elle avait coincée dans son pantalon noir et des bottes noires avec un léger talon. Autant dire qu'elle faisait tâche face à tous ses villageois emmitouflés dans des pulls en laine et des jeans délavés. Le barman devina facilement qu'elle venait des grandes villes et puis, il était rare de voir de nouveau visage dans ce patelin.

« Oui… » commença Luna alors qu'elle s'approcha un peu plus. « Je souhaiterais rejoindre le domaine Arkadia. Pouvez-vous me renseigner la route à suivre ? »

« Bien-sûr, je reviens, la route pour le domaine est compliquée. » répondit-il d'un très grand sourire puis se dirigea vers une porte battante, style western. Il revient quelques secondes plus tard avec un bout de papier en main que Luna ne sut distinguer.

Toujours avec le sourire, il lui tend le plan de Polis. « Avec ça, vous trouverez rapidement votre chemin. » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Merci. » dit Luna en prenant la carte, un sourire aux lèvres. « Vous dois-je quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

« Oui, votre prénom peut-être ? » dit-il charmeur.

Voyant le petit jeu du jeune homme, Luna lui adressa un sourire. Le plan de drague allait échouer, faisant de lui un malheureux et elle le savait. « Luna » répondit-elle tout de même. Bien qu'elle soit lesbienne, mariée et bientôt maman, c'était toujours plaisant d'avoir des avances. De toute façon, elle ne le reverra sans doute jamais.

« Bienvenue à Polis, Luna. » dit-il en initiant de nouveau un clin d'œil.

Luna le remercia d'un sourire puis le salua avant de quitter le lieu. Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin du Bar, elle ouvrit la carte et y vit : un numéro, un prénom et la phrase 'appel moi' avec un clin d'œil en guise de Smiley. Décidément, il aimait les clins d 'œil.

La brune éclata de rire et referme la carte avant de se diriger vers la voiture de son amie. Sa main passa rapidement sur son annulaire pour sentir son alliance. Le jeune homme devait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir vu. Elle ouvrit la porte passagère et vit la blonde qui était sur son téléphone. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle et donna la carte à Clarke puis remit sa ceinture.

« Tu en as mis du temps… » réprimande Clarke en posant son téléphone sur le tableau de bord. « Il y a de nouveau du réseau, mais le GPS ne trouve pas le chemin… » ajoute-t-elle en prenant la carte pour l'ouvrir. Elle vit un numéro avec un prénom noté dessus. Clarke regarde Luna interrogatrice.

« Oh, le type du bar ma draguait. Je n'ai pas osé lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Pas ma faute s'il observe les mauvaises parties de mon corps. » dit Luna en haussant les épaules nonchalamment.

« On est ici depuis même pas dix minutes et tu te fais déjà draguer. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. » ricane Clarke alors que ses yeux étaient fixés sur la carte.

« Parle pour toi, madame la chouchoute à la patronne. Patronne qui voudrait bien t'avoir dans ton lit qui plus est. » dit simplement Luna. Clarke leva les yeux en lâchant un soupire d'exaspération avant de lui jeter en pleine figure la carte.

« Outch, pourquoi autant de violence ? » se plaignit-elle en ouvrant le plan. Lorsque Clarke allait répliquer, Luna la coupe dans son élan. « Ok, va falloir prendre la prochaine à gauche. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Merci. C'est du charabia pour moi. » dit Clarke, une moue boudeuse.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas, tu es tellement nulle en orientation. Je me souviendrais toujours lorsque tu as réussi à te perdre dans le bâtiment littéraire après un an à étudier là-bas. » ria Luna, à gorge déployait.

« En plus, ce n'était pas du tout notre bâtiment habituel. Il y a prescription. » se justifie-t-elle alors que Luna rit encore plus. « Continue à rire et je te laisse au bord de la route. » maugréa la blonde.

« C'est ça et qui va décrypter la carte ? Heureusement que je suis là sinon tu serais perdue à l'heure qui l'est. » dit Luna, amusée. Clarke lui tira la langue et le rire de Luna se fit entendre dans l'habitacle.

 **. . .**

Clarke vit la grande arche en bois avec le nom Arkadia écrit en grosse lettre noire. À présent, elle roulait sur une route pleine de boue. Clarke allait pouvoir passer son bijou au rouleau au retour de New-York.

« D'après la carte, il y aura deux chemins. Il faut que tu continues tout droit. L'autre chemin est un cabinet vétérinaire et refuge. » dit Luna qui referme celle-ci. Clarke suivit les directives de Luna.

Une grande maison venait d'apparaitre dans leur champ de vision. Clarke ébahi par l'architecture, comprit vite que c'était un ancien château qui avait été modernisé.

« Si je n'avais pas vu l'arche, je t'aurais demandé si on était vraiment arrivé… » ricane Clarke. « Bienvenue dans la bourgeoisie. »

« Parle pour toi, Madame, j'ai deux voitures et une moto. »

« Pff, ce n'est pas grand-chose, tu sais. »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? »

« T'abuse, la deuxième est l'héritage de mon père, qui ne roule plus et qui dort sagement dans un garage. »

« Mais elle t'appartient quand même. »

« C'est vrai. Je ne pourrais jamais m'en débarrasser, il voulait tellement la remettre en état. » dit tristement Clarke, en repensant à lui. Son père passait des heures interminables dans le garage de leur maison lorsqu'il avait du temps libre. Quand elle revenait de l'école, elle goûtait en l'observant travailler sur la ford Mustang de 1965. Elle aimait l'aider à donner les outils ou l'écouter parler. En réalité, elle ne comprenait rien à la mécanique, mais c'était des moments gravés dans sa mémoire.

Luna décida de changer de sujet en voyant le changement d'humeur de sa meilleure amie. Elle claqua des mains, ce qui fit sortir Clarke de ses pensées. La blonde reprit ses esprits et regarde rapidement les alentours.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a personne » soupire-t-elle. Luna, elle, espérait voir quelqu'un. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas dire la vérité à son amie. Visiblement, aucune voiture n'était garée devant le château.

Clarke prit la décision de descendre du véhicule. Aussitôt, ses escarpins se recouvrent de boue. « Merde. » râle Clarke, énervé, se maudissant de n'avoir pas écouté Luna ce matin.

Luna qui contourna la voiture, sa pochette en main, ria au nez de Clarke. Elle reçut un regard noir de la blonde et Luna arrêta de rire pour lui dire : « Heureusement que j'ai mis tes baskets dans le coffre avant de partir. »

« Je ne vais.. » commença Clarke.

« Sois-tu mets ses baskets soit tu abime un peu plus tes précieux escarpins à 500 dollars. » rétorqua Luna. Clarke se dirigea d'un pas bougon vers le coffre, elle enfila rapidement les baskets et referma le coffre. Clarke s'appuie sur la taule de sa voiture alors que Luna gravit le perron pour finir par taper à la porte de la grande bâtisse.

Clarke avait pris son téléphone et le diriger au-dessus de sa tête pour que le message qu'elle venait rédiger à Niylah, s'envoie. Lorsqu'elle entendit des sabots au loin, elle quitta des yeux son téléphone et y vit un cheval et sa cavalière arrivait vers elles. Luna l'a rejoint et s'exclame : « Et bah mon vieux, si ça ce n'est pas la définition de déesse, je ne comprends pas. »

Clarke ne répondit rien mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Le cadre était presque idyllique : le fond de verdure, l'étalon à la robe dorée et la magnifique cavalière. On en oubliait presque l'odeur caractéristique de la campagne et le trou perdu que c'était. Ce que Clarke détestait par ailleurs.

Elle quitta la tôle de sa voiture pour arborer un visage impassible et une posture droite comme un i. L'avocate Griffin était de nouveau entourée d'un halo de froideur.

Les deux avocates observèrent la cavalière qui venait d'arrêter sa monture quelques mètres d'elles et y descendre avec une telle aisance qui laissa les deux avocates bouches baies. Enfin, Clarke ne fit rien pour le montrer, mais Luna ne cacha pas son excitation.

« Prem's. » dit Luna en s'avança vers la cavalière. La tête de Clarke était clairement entrain de dire 'Non mais, tu te fous de moi là ?'

« Ok détends-toi Griffin, je ne vais pas la draguer. Je suis mariée, j'te rappelle. » Dit Luna en roulant des yeux et en marchant un peu plus vite, dépassant la blonde.

Elle savait que Luna blaguait puisque de toute façon, Luna était fidèle et éperdument amoureuse de sa femme.

Avant d'aller se présenter, Clarke regarde une dernière fois son téléphone, où elle eut la satisfaction de l'envoi de son message. Luna et l'inconnue étaient joyeusement en train de discuter lorsque Clarke s'avança vers elles. Luna avait une approche beaucoup plus libre, plus amicale. Sa manière d'être était rassurante et complètement à l'opposé de Clarke. Pourtant, la blonde n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise, c'est juste qu'elle ne laissait voir sa réelle personnalité à personne mise à part à la petite famille qu'elle s'était créé.

« Je suis Maître Griffin. » dit-elle froidement en tendant sa main respectueusement vers cette jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de la cavalière, elle hoqueta. Elle ignora vite la sensation de déjà-vu et reprit sa prestance unique. « Nous sommes là pour Mademoiselle Reyes. » ajoute-t-elle froidement.

Luna aurait pu essayer d'éviter que Clarke puisse faire peur à cette cavalière, mais elle connaissait son amie et là, c'était l'avocate qui parlait, pas Clarke, sa meilleure amie depuis maintenant neuf ans.

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. » Dit-elle, son regard ne quittant toujours pas les yeux de la blonde. Clarke s'efforce de ne pas lâcher ce regard insistant, bien qu'elle ait cette fugace envie de diriger le sien ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face. Elle était plutôt douée pour faire détourner des regards. Elle resserra son porte-document et demanda : « Donc, où est-elle ? »

La cavalière détourne finalement les yeux, les joues rougies en indiquant une grange du doigt. « Surement avec la jument qui… » mais Clarke ne la laissa pas terminer qu'elle lui lança un « Très bien. »

Clarke entreprit une marche rapide vers la grange tandis que Luna restait derrière près de la cavalière qui emmena l'étalon dans un immense parc pour qu'il puisse vagabonder et manger de l'herbe fraiche.

« Votre collègue ne connaît-elle pas la politesse ? » demanda-t-elle en reprenant le chemin de la grange auprès de Luna.

« Désolé pour ça. Elle… » Luna regarda vers la grange, on ne la voyait plus. « En réalité, je n'ai pas d'excuses à donner. Je peux juste vous dire qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise malgré son apparence froide. Raven aura toutes ses chances auprès d'elle, c'est une excellente avocate. »

La cavalière opina et entra dans la grange. L'avocate était peut-être excellente, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait droit à un minimum de respect. Elle était là pour les accueillir et le minimum qu'elle aurait pu au moins avoir été un bonjour, un merci, un s'il vous plaît.

Clarke revient vers son amie et la cavalière, un dégout visible sur son visage, la brune ne put s'empêcher de reprendre la situation en main et de dire, un sourire en coin : « Ça va la citadine ? Pas trop perdu au milieu du fumier ? » toute en se rapprochant d'un box où une jument soigner son petit à peine née.

Clarke serra la mâchoire et fusilla du regard Luna qui allait rajouter quelque chose. Luna se rétracta et approcha le box en regardant la jument et son poulain. « Oh, c'est tellement mignon. » dit Luna, complètement amoureuse de ce tableau.

Clarke éternue puis dit : « Il faut que je sorte d'ici. » dit la blonde, agacée. « De plus, Mademoiselle Reyes n'est visiblement pas ici. » ajoute-t-elle dans un soupire.

« Si vous aviez eu au moins la décence de m'attendre, j'aurai vu rapidement qu'elle n'était pas dans la grange. » dit-elle, également agacée, elle quitta la grange sans attendre une quelconque réponse. Clarke l'énervait au plus haut point.

Clarke et Luna sortirent de la grange et regarda aux alentours, mais pas de brune aux yeux émeraude dans les environs.

« Sérieux, elle est passée où cette… » commença Clarke. Luna la stoppa dans son élan d'un seul regard.

« Sois une gentille fifille. » dit la brune posément, en empêchant un sourire d'apparaître. « On n'est pas là pour ce faire des ennemies. »

« Ni des amis ! » lança Clarke, sarcastique.

« Je comprends tout à fait que ce ne soit pas le lieu de prédilection que tu préfères, mais tu pourrais faire un effort. Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable. »

« Je ne suis pas désagréable ! C'est elle qui… »

« Non Clarke, elle n'a rien fait. Elle coopère et elle est gentille. Tout le contraire de toi. J'ai l'habitude que tu sois froide, mais en oublier la politesse ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Clarke s'assoit sur une botte foin et regarda ses pieds où les baskets étaient pleines de boue.

« Désolé. J'ai hâte de retrouver ma fille. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici, plus vite on voit Raven, plus vite je rentre auprès de Madi. De plus, quelque chose me dérange. » se justifia Clarke.

« Hm. » dit Luna en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Arrête de faire la fille à papa. » dit Luna en poussant l'épaule de la blonde. « Quelque chose te dérange ? Comme quoi ? Allez dit tout à Tatie Lu'. » ajoute Luna.

« L'étrange sensation de l'avoir vue quelque part. »

« En même temps, une telle beauté. Comment peut-on ne pas la remarquer ! »

« Je suis sérieuse, Luna. »

« Moi aussi. » glousse-t-elle. « Tu veux dire comme un coup de foudre ? »

« Mais non ! C'est des conneries tout ça. Je veux juste dire que j'ai déjà dans ma vie, croisé son regard et c'est rare que je me souvienne d'un détail aussi infime. En plus, tu as vu comment elle m'a dévisagé ? »

« Elle était certainement subjuguée par ta beauté et franchement, t'es encore plus sexy quand tu arbores ton armoire à glace. » ricane Luna. Clarke lui lança un regard d'exaspération. « Puis plaint toi pas. Elle est canon. C'est la deuxième femme la plus magnifique, qu'il m'est été donner de rencontrer. Après Niylah, bien-sûr. »

« C'est gentil, merci. Je vois que je viens d'être détrôné. » dit Clarke, une main sur le cœur, faisant mine d'être blessé.

« Désolée, mais elle passe en deuxième. Tu as raison, son regard est wow ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Je n'ai rien dis de tel. Je dis juste que son regard me dit quelque chose et désolé, mais elle est hétéro. » dit-elle amusée. Luna fit une moue et se retourne.

« Tu crois ? » demande-t-elle. « Pourtant, je sens toujours quand une fille est lesbienne, elles ont une sorte de vibration et je ne me trompe jamais. Puis son regard sur toi m'interpelle. »

« Elle m'a dévisagé, comme si elle me connaissait. » dit exaspérée la blonde. « Et arrête de voir des lesbiennes partout ! »

« Tu veux parier ? » demanda Luna.

« Je ne parierais plus jamais avec toi. Tu gagnes à chaque fois. » dit négativement l'avocate.

« Ahah ! Donc tu as des doutes ! » s'exclame l'autre avocate.

« Pff ? N'importe quoi. Je n'ai juste pas envie que tu m'entraines dans des plans de merde. »

« C'est faux ! Mes plans sont cool !

« Ah oui ? On en parle de la fois où tu m'as organisé un rendez-vous arrangé avec Cassandre ? Elle était nympho cette fille ! J'ai dû faire appel à Echo pour m'en débarrasser ! »

« Oui, bon, je me suis plantée, mais vois le bon côté, Echo t'a sauvé ton petit cul, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. »

« Hm » fit Clarke qui ne pouvait pas la contredire. Après ce désastre, elle avait trouvé une valeur sûre, sa relation améliorée avec Echo. Bien que maintenant, elle avait officialisé. Peut-être qu'elle devrait en profiter pour en parler avec Luna ? Cela faisait presque un mois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Non, mauvaise idée, ce n'est pas le bon moment. En plus, elle était presque certaine que Luna allait lui faire une scène quand elle lui dira. « Bon, promis, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus aimable avec elle. » ajoute-t-elle en repensant à son comportement de tout à l'heure.

« Oui, ce serait bien. Alexandria a l'air cool. Tu veux un conseil de BFF ? »

« Luna… » coupa Clarke en soupirant. Généralement, les conseils que Luna donnait étaient souvent des mauvaises idées.

« Excuse toi. » dit simplement Luna en ignorant Clarke.

« Hé ! En voilà un conseil qui n'est pas foireux pour une fois ! » glousse Clarke. Elle voulait bien s'excuser après tout, elle était consciente d'avoir été une garce. Elle pouvait se protéger certes, par tout un tas de stratège, mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'elle devait rester aimable et professionnelle. « Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? » demande Clarke, curieuse. Elle ne savait rien de ce domaine mis à part ce château et le refuge pour animaux.

« Elle est bénévole au refuge. » répondit Luna.

« Tu ne m'as pas dit que le cabinet était de l'autre côté ? » demanda-t-elle à Luna alors qu'elle regarda sa montre. Ça faisait déjà dix minutes que la cavalière les avait plantés là.

« Toutes les routes mènent à Rome. Elle gère aussi la comptabilité du domaine. » dit simplement Luna alors qu'elle jouait avec un morceau de paille dans ses mains. « Je me suis renseigné un peu sur le lieu. »

« Ah. Pourquoi ? »

« Pour en apprendre un peu plus sur la cliente peut-être ? » répondit Luna, en arquant un sourcil.

« Ouais enfin tout est stipulé dans le dossier et au pire des cas, on lui demandera. Donc, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. » dit simplement Clarke. « Et puis sérieusement, faut en avoir envie pour venir dans ce trou perdu. »

« La campagne est idéale pour réinsérer professionnellement les jeunes dans la vie courante. Raven a fait partie de ce dispositif et cela l'a beaucoup aidé. » intervient la cavalière qui fit sursauter les deux avocates. Elle revenait d'une allée que les deux avocates n'avaient pas vue, la cliente derrière elle.

« Donc, Alexandria, vous n'êtes pas là que pour le travail ? » demande curieuse Luna.

« En premier lieu, c'était pour le travail et l'éloignement des grandes villes puis ensuite, je suis restée pour mon fiancé. »

Clarke regarda narquoisement Luna, qui avait l'air dépité. Finalement, Clarke aurait dû parier, elle aurait au moins gagné une victoire. « On dirait bien que tu es rouillé ma vieille. » taquine Clarke alors qu'Alexandria suivit l'étrange échange silencieux qui s'ensuivit des deux avocates.

Luna reprit vite du galon en ignorant brillamment Clarke et se dirigea vers la cliente.

« Bonjour Raven, comment allez-vous ? » demanda gentiment à la portoricaine.

« Bien. Je suis désolé, j'étais retourné au refuge. » dit Raven légèrement gênée.

« Ce n'est pas un souci. Maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons pouvoir commencer. » dit Luna en s'adressant à la cliente avec un regard discret vers sa collègue et amie. Celle-ci avait entrainé Alexandria un peu plus loin pour s'excuser.

« Je vous présente mes sincères excuses. Mes émotions sur l'environnement ne devraient plus interférer, je vous en fait la promesse. » mentit partiellement Clarke. Alexandria croisa les bras, un regard inquisiteur sur la blonde. Le même regard que tout à l'heure qui déstabilise un peu la blonde. Encore une fois, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Alexandria et elle restèrent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux avant qu'Alexandria dévie rapidement son regard, les joues rougies. Clarke ne put s'empêcher un sourire en coin après avoir remporté de nouveau la bataille de regard. La brune se racle la gorge et hocha la tête pour confirmer que les excuses étaient acceptées avant de se dérober.

Elle rejoint rapidement Luna et Raven. Ces dernières voyant l'état de Alexandria, regardèrent leurs amies respectives pour les interrogés du regard.

Clarke haussa les épaules, style de rien mais garda son léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'avança vers elle en ne quittant pas des yeux la brune aux yeux verts.

« Bien que l'envie de vous laissez-là ne me manque pas. » pique Alexandria, semblant avoir repris contenance, en regardant la blonde qui l'avait horripilé dès sa rencontre avec elle. « Je pense que vous serrez mieux dans un bureau au calme pour vous entretenir. » invita gentiment Alexandria en avançant la première vers un chemin de gravât.

Raven rattrapa Alexandria tandis que Luna se mit au côté de son amie derrière leurs guides.

« T'as pas pu t'en empêcher hein. » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Quoi ? La déstabiliser ? Non, tu me connais, j'ai toujours le dessus. » ricana la blonde.

« Evite de nous la traumatiser, le dragon. »

« Avec sa pique, elle n'a pas l'air du tout traumatiser. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait en fait ? »

« Je n'aime pas qu'on me dévisage. »

« T'aime jamais rien de toute façon. »

« Faux, j'aime dominer les autres. »

« Pour cacher ce que tu ressens vraiment. Je te connais par cœur. » dit Luna en tirant la langue. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel puis accéléra le pas.

 **. . .**

Les deux avocates firent face à une grande bâtisse beaucoup plus moderne que la maison de tout à l'heure. Le lieu était entouré d'une clôture grillagée où deux molosses aboyaient à leurs approches.

« Vascos ! Kaliope ! » ordonne Alexandria d'une voix posée mais autoritaire qui fit iriser les poils de Clarke. Les deux chiens firent demi-tour, en retournant jouer avec un ballon de football en cuir, dégonflé. Alexandria ouvrit la porte en grillage et prit un couloir pour enfin rentrer dans un bâtiment spacieux.

Elles prirent plusieurs virages et couloirs avant que Alexandria ouvre une porte et les laisse entrer.

« Je pense que ça sera mieux que le fumier, le foin et les insectes. » plaisanta-t-elle en lançant un regard rapide vers la blonde.

« Merci Alexandria. » remercia Clarke vers la jeune femme accompagnée d'un infime sourire. Alexandria eut un grand sourire et répondit : « De rien, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me voir, je serais vers les box des félins. »

Clarke hocha la tête et Alexandria ferma la porte derrière elle avant de partir.

Luna ricana de la situation avant que la blonde ne la fusille du regard. Luna s'installa sur un fauteuil face à un bureau. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit son ordinateur portable. « Vous avez le wifi au moins ? » demanda-t-elle à Raven qui s'était installé à une chaise face à l'autre brune.

« Bien-sûr, c'est peut-être un trou paumé mais on n'est pas coupé du monde. » dit Raven en levant les yeux au ciel. « Y'a un post-it bleu sur l'écran normalement. » annonça Raven en montrant l'écran du doigt.

Luna regarda l'écran et remercia silencieusement Raven avant d'entrer le code internet.

« Bon. Commençons. » lança Clarke qui positionna une chaise au côté de sa collaboratrice.

 **. . .**

Raven bailla une énième fois et se leva de sa chaise. Elle n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle était avec les deux avocates, répondant question par question.

« Vous savez, si ça aurait été vraiment moi, je serais certainement entrain de siroter une margarita aux Bahamas. Parce que, je ne serais pas assez stupide pour laisser une quelconque trace de mon passage. Faut vraiment être idiot pour laisser une caméra tourner en plein braquage. Vous ne croyez pas ? D'ailleurs où est-elle ? J'aimerais bien voir la preuve de pourquoi on m'incrimine. »

« Certainement. Cependant, vos empreintes ont été retrouvé partout dans la banque. Les victimes vous ont reconnu comme la coupable. » répondit Clarke du tact au tact.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est un fucking coup monté. J'étais ici bordel ! » s'exclama Raven, énervé.

« Oui et aucune preuve pour dire que vous étiez ici car il n'y avait absolument personne ce jour-là au domaine. » ajouta Clarke.

« Donc, je suis fichu. C'est ça ? »

« On a trois semaines et demie pour trouver une faille et on trouvera, Raven. »

Les trois femmes se retournèrent vers des coups frappaient à la porte qui laissa apparaître Alexandria à la porte.

« Désolé, j'ai besoin d'accéder à l'armoire à médicaments et pour cela, il me faut la clé. »

« Allez-y après tout, c'est votre bureau. » Lance Luna alors qu'elle n'avait pas quitté son regard de l'écran d'ordinateur portable.

Alexandria se dirigea vers une armoire où se trouver un coffre-fort. Alexandria fit le code et prit une clé avant de refermer le coffre. Clarke qui l'avait suivi du regard, était médusé par autant de sécurité pour de simples médicaments animaliers.

« Alors quoi, vous avez peur que les animaux viennent voler des médicaments ? »

« Eux non mais le domaine accueille des anciens toxicomanes. Du coup, vaut mieux que les médicaments ne soient pas à porter de main. » répondit simplement Alexandria en soutenant le regard de la blonde.

« Tu vas faire quoi ? » demande Raven, en coupant court à l'échange.

« Donner un calmant à Zeus, il est agité et s'il continue comme ça, il risquerait d'ouvrir sa plaie une nouvelle fois. »

Raven vit une occasion d'échapper aux avocates pour une petite pause.

« Besoin d'aide ? » demanda Raven. Alexandria regarde les avocates et Raven lança « Zeus n'est pas facile et Bellamy ne te laisserait pas seule. C'est risqué. » argumenta la portoricaine.

Clarke tique sur ce prénom. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant l'échange des deux jeunes femmes. Bellamy. Elle connaissait bien un Bellamy et tout ça lui fit remonter des souvenirs de son passé.

« Tu es occupé, Raven. Pense plus à ton problème qu'au mien » dit Alexandria. « Et puis, je suis une grande fille, ne t'en fais pas. » ajoute-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie.

« De toute façon, cela fait une heure que nous sommes ici. On devrait reprendre la route. » dit Luna en fermant son ordinateur et le rangeant dans sa sacoche.

Alexandria se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres. « Je serais vous, j'attendrais la fin de l'orage. Les routes sont sinueuses ici et roulaient par ce temps risquerait de faire des embardées dangereuses. »

Clarke et Luna se regardèrent mutuellement. La fenêtre de ce bureau ne permettait pas de voir l'extérieur alors elles sortirent de celui-ci pour regarder la grande baie vitrée du couloir.

Effectivement, c'était le déluge dehors. Clarke eut une appréhension, ceci aller retarder son retour auprès de sa fille. Un fait dont elle n'en était pas heureuse.

« Je dois appeler Niylah. » dit catégoriquement Clarke à Luna. Celle-ci hocha la tête positivement alors qu'elle vit la blonde prendre son téléphone. « Quoi ? Mais il n'y a plus de réseau ! Génial ! Foutu trou à rat ! » s'exclama Clarke, agacée.

« Du calme. Ce n'est qu'une question d'une heure toute au plus. » dit Alexandria en levant les yeux au ciel par autant de dramaturges. La brune partit au côté de Raven vers les couloirs. Tandis que Luna posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, compatissante.

« Elle est bien gentille mais, je dois à tout prix savoir si elle va bien. » lança Clarke en levant son téléphone vers le haut, espérant capter.

« Clarke, elle va bien, j'en suis certaine. Donc, calmes-toi. Tu ressayeras plus tard. »

« Oui je sais, mais je lui ai promis de faire vite… »

« Niylah est là pour elle, elle comprendra notre retard. » rassure Luna.

 **. . .**

Les avocates avaient toutes deux élus domiciles dans l'appartement de Alexandria qui se trouver au-dessus du refuge. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elles avaient toutes deux pensées sans confirmation de la part d'Alexandria.

Alexandria avait gentiment passé son téléphone fixe à la blonde qui avait pu appeler Niylah et être rassuré sur l'état de sa fille. Bien sûr, elle avait vite été couper par des parasites, mais la blonde n'avait rien dit. Après tout, elle avait eu des nouvelles et elle ne se voyait pas râler de nouveau sur la jeune femme qui lui avait gentiment prêté le téléphone fixe.

Toujours le téléphone fixe sans fil dans les mains, Clarke vagabonda son regard sur les photos de l'entrée. Et là, c'était l'affolement, le visage de Clarke devient plus blanc qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Un sentiment de panique et de regret se mélangea à la perfection.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. L'heure est grave

HEY ! Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas poster mercredi. Ce qui au final, est pour le mieux. Du moins, pour moi et pour ma bêta. Je publierais à présent tous les dimanches.

J'espère qui vous plaira.

Je remercie encore et toujours les personnes qui prennent le temps de laisser une review et ceux qui fav' et follows.

A DIMANCHE PROCHAIN !

* * *

L'avocate qui était généralement omniprésente n'était plus. À présent, ce n'était plus que la petite-fille de cinq ans, paralysé par un retour abrupt de son passé. Elle était sous le choc et avait l'impression d'avoir reçu une chape de plomb en plein visage. Elle n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard des nombreuses photos du meuble. Elle passa par de nombreuses étapes avant de se dire que tout ça, était bien réel.

Les phrases prononcées ultérieurement par Alexandria revinrent en mémoire. Elle aurait pu les prendre pour des indices. Cependant, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un seul instant qu'elle puisse tomber sur ses terres. Le hasard faisait bien les choses, mais cette coïncidence était vraiment de mauvais gout.

Dix années de silence et en quelques secondes, tout venait de basculer. Clarke prit une photo dans ses mains et regarde attentivement les visages souriants. Elle déglutit amèrement. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux.

Livide, le masque de la blonde s'effrite. Elle était juste une coquille transparente qu'on pouvait voir à travers. Elle était complètement désemparée par cette situation. Lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes montaient, elle pose la photo violemment sur le meuble et essuie une larme solitaire qui venait de couler le long de sa joue.

Clarke eut l'instinct de fuir. Parce qu'elle n'était pas prête à refaire face à un passé qu'elle avait voulu oublier. Par la douleur qu'elle ressentait, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait justement pas réussi à tirer un trait.

« Tout va bien ? » retenti une voix derrière son dos. Clarke sursaute. Soudain, ce fut un électrochoc, elle ne pouvait décidément pas laisser entrevoir ses faiblesses. Elle devait se reprendre. Son cœur était peut-être malmené, mais elle pouvait faire confiance à son cerveau. En une fraction de seconde, elle érige les murs invisibles autour d'elle en arborant une posture droite et son habituel visage impassible. Avant de se retourner vers interlocutrice, elle prit le temps qu'il lui fallait. Elle fixe le tableau accroché au mur puis inspire profondément pour expirer silencieusement par la suite. Ainsi, elle reprit l'entière contrôle de son esprit. Elle se sentait prête à faire face à la jeune femme. Elle força un léger sourire malgré qu'elle n'eût clairement plus la tête à l'amabilité.

« Bien sûr. » dit-elle en tendant le téléphone fixe vers la jeune femme. « Merci pour le prêt. »

« De rien. » répondit Alexandria en prenant en main le téléphone. Elle jeta un rapide coup-d'œil derrière Clarke puis de nouveau sur l'avocate. Elle comprit rapidement le souci. Elle s'était douté que lorsque les avocates allaient franchir l'appartement, l'une d'elles allait comprendre. Et effectivement, Clarke avait compris.

« Vous… » commença-t-elle sans pouvoir finir lorsqu'elle croisa le regard azur se posait dans les siens. « Je… Je sais qui vous êtes et je… » Informa Alexandria après un court silence.

« Comment ça vous savez qui je suis ? » coupa Clarke, le cœur rebondissant dans sa cage thoracique.

Alexandria grogna pour l'interruption. « Que vous êtes la sœur de Bellamy. J'ai vu de nombreuses photos de vous… Dans les albums photos, je veux dire… »

« Oh. » dit Clarke avec ironie. Des photos d'elle dans des albums photos de famille. Vraiment ? Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette information. Cependant, elle pouvait à présent comprendre pourquoi Alexandria la fixait de la sorte depuis son arrivée. Bien que cela ne répondit pas à la question qui lui venait encore maintenant : Pourquoi elle avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir vu déjà quelque part ?

Le silence prit place dans l'entrée. Sauf les deux regards des jeunes femmes parlaient sans que l'une ou l'autre abdique. Clarke ne savait pas quoi dire en réalité. Elle était perdue, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle obliger Alexandria à ne rien dire puis fuir et ne plus jamais revenir dans ce lieu ? Ou alors garder la tête haute, prendre le contrôle de la situation, reprendre contact avec eux, les confronter. C'est-à-dire, perturber sa stabilité et celle de sa fille. Pour quelque chose qui ne mènera à rien.

Un raclement de gorge les coupa de leur observation et par la même occasion les millions de questions que Clarke avait en tête. Elles détournèrent chacune leur regard vers la nouvelle venue. Le regard de Luna était tour-à-tour entrain de vagabonder d'un visage à l'autre en essayant de comprendre cette étrange scène qui s'était déroulée devant ses yeux.

« Vous en faites des têtes. » gloussa Luna, essayant d'apaiser la situation. Clarke fronça les sourcils et prit enfin une décision.

« Nous devrions partir. » déclara Clarke dans un calme olympien.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. » tenta négativement de nouveau Alexandria.

« Je ne resterais pas ici une minute de plus. Allons-y, Luna. » s'exclama Clarke en avançant vers le salon pour reprendre ses affaires.

« Non. » intervient Luna en coupant la route de son amie. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

« Non. » refusa fermement Clarke. « Allons-nous-en. »

« Clarke. » prononça Luna en croisant les bras. « Je ne partirais pas alors qu'il y a une tempête dehors. »

Clarke arqua un sourcil et la regarde de haut.

« Ne fais pas ça. Tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionnera pas. » Dit Luna, tout aussi bornée que la blonde. Raven et Alexandria eurent le plaisir de voir le duel silencieux des avocates. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Cependant, nous n'allons pas partir alors qu'on pourrait avoir un accident. Madi n'a pas besoin de ça. »

« Ne mentionne pas Madi devant elles ! » ordonna Clarke, le regard noir.

« Désolé Clarke, je suis obligée car tu ne sembles pas reprendre la raison. »

Clarke hocha la tête, posa de nouveau ses affaires et se posta devant la fenêtre pour pouvoir observer le temps à sa guise en ignorant parfaitement les jeunes femmes derrière elle.

. . .

Vingt minutes étaient passées depuis le début du mutisme de Clarke. Les éclairs dans le ciel s'étaient dissipés, le vent commençait à s'adoucir, bien qu'il plût encore à torrent. Clarke soupira une énième fois, toujours son regard visé sur le paysage de l'extérieur. Son cerveau lui indiquait de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de fuir le plus vite possible avant qu'elle ne rencontre d'autre personne du domaine. Son cœur, lui au contraire, souhaitait laisser une chance à une possible réconciliation à cette situation qu'elle avait créée à l'époque.

Cependant, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus son cœur, mis à part pour sa famille. Or, cette famille qu'elle avait aperçue sur cette photographie n'avait jamais été la sienne et elle ne pensait pas être digne de l'être aujourd'hui.

La meilleure solution pour elle était juste de fuir comme elle le faisait si bien. D'occulter le domaine et ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Bien sûr, elle n'abandonnerait pas Raven, elle continuerait d'essayer de l'innocenter. Elle avait déjà un plan ficelé d'A à Z pour ne plus venir ici.

Son regard fixa la pluie s'abattre contre la fenêtre tandis que Luna était en grande conversation avec Raven et Alexandria autour d'un café. Quant à elle, elle tenait une tasse d'un thé à la menthe qu'Alexandria lui avait gentiment préparée. Un thé tiède dont elle but la dernière gorgée.  
« Puis-je avoir un peu plus d'informations sur le domaine ? » demanda Luna. La maîtresse de maison quitte des yeux la blonde pour rencontrer les yeux noisette de Luna.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il réhabilite des jeunes dans le milieu professionnel. Il accueille de jeunes mamans, des adolescents toxicomanes, des anciens membres de gangs de banlieue, des jeunes des foyers à problème, des jeunes virés de chez eux juste à cause de leur sexualité. Ici, ils réapprennent les codes, à se fier au règlement, les manières d'êtres. Ils construisent des projets pour leur futur avec les éducateurs, mais aussi au sein du domaine. Certains apprennent la cuisine avec le cuisinier, d'autres font de la manutention, du jardinage, certains sont comme Raven, très investis dans le domaine animalier. J'ai moi-même une jeune fille qui m'assiste, puisqu'elle veut être dans la finance. En tout, il y a huit jeunes et le but sont qu'arriver à leur majorité, ils ont toutes les clés pour pouvoir rentrer dans le monde adulte. » expliqua Alexandria en buvant une gorgée de son café. Clarke garda une oreille attentive à la conversation, voulant savoir la suite.

« Et ce qu'elle a oubliée de préciser, c'est que je souhaite travailler dans la mécanique. Et j'adore réparer des objets pour leur donner un second souffle. C'était mon projet. D'ailleurs, lors du braquage, je réparais une tondeuse… » expliqua Raven. « Mais si je vais en prison, adieu mes rêves… »

« On fera tout pour t'innocenter, Raven. » rassura Luna. « Et pour les jeunes en difficulté, leur redonner une seconde chance, je suis d'accord. Mais pour le refuge et le cabinet vétérinaire… Je ne vois pas ce que ça vient faire là-dedans. »

« Eh bien, accueillir les jeunes était le projet de Marcus, le père de Bellamy. Sauf que lui, il avait un tout autre projet, il voulait depuis son adolescence travailler auprès d'animaux. Alors Marcus a proposé qu'il ouvre son cabinet au domaine après son diplôme puis par la suite, Bellamy a fait agrandir le bâtiment pour pouvoir accueillir des animaux abandonnait. » Ajouta Alexandria.

« C'est un peu loin de la ville, non ? »

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, mais au contraire ça fonctionne très bien même. Les personnes qui veulent adopter font le déplacement et pour Bellamy, il a de quoi faire également. » révéla Raven.

« Hm. En tout cas, le terrain est immense. » exprima Luna.

« Oui, plus de 100 hectares autour de la bâtisse. Ce n'était pas le cas avant, les Kane ont dû déménager pour plus grand. »

« Je vois. » dit Luna en tournant un regard vers Clarke qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa tour de guet. « Bellamy, c'est le petit-ami ? » demanda Luna sans indiscrétion.

« Luna. » réprimanda Clarke en se retournant vers elle. « Ce n'est pas des questions à poser. » dit-elle en se rapprochant de la table pour venir s'installer sur l'une des chaises vacantes. Alexandria lui sourit, mais Clarke l'ignora. Depuis sa découverte, elle arborait un air taciturne. En même temps, elle était à présent là contre sa volonté. Sinon, à l'heure qu'il est, elle serait partie depuis longtemps. De plus, plus elle entendait les prénoms sortirent de la bouche d'Alexandria, plus son cœur faisait des bonds effrénés. À croire qu'Alexandria faisait exprès de citer ces prénoms.

« C'est juste une question. » affirma Luna, innocente.

« Et elle ne te regarde en rien. » soupira la blonde. « Donc évite. »

Luna leva les yeux au ciel dans un soupire. Le silence n'eut le temps de s'installer, que Luna enchaina sur une nouvelle question.

« Une si grande propriété et pas de caméra de surveillance ? Pas d'agent de sécurité ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Non, à part des alarmes, ils ont choisi de ne pas en installer. Par contre, ils ont bien des agents de sécurité qui surveillent les alentours. »

« Une chance qu'ils auraient pu vous voir le jour du braquage ? » demanda Clarke à sa cliente.

« Non et les agents ont mêmes visionné les vidéos et ils n'ont rien trouvé. En même temps, généralement, ils sont autour de la propriété, pas dedans. » Répondit Raven.

« Les vidéos ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra ? » questionna Clarke.

« Les agents sont obligés d'avoir des caméras portatives sur eux qui enregistrent et diffusent en temps réels. Pour prouver qu'ils font bien leur travail. » révéla, cette fois-ci, Alexandria.

« Sérieusement ? » questionna incrédule Luna.

« Oui, au début, les premiers agents recevaient un salaire sans bouger le moindre petit doigt, aucune surveillance du domaine, même pas quelques rondes. » expliqua Alexandria.

Raven se leva pour aller chercher la carafe de café dans la cuisine sous l'œil avisé de Clarke. Elle était de nouveau dans son rôle d'avocate et quelque chose chez Raven la questionna.

« Raven, dans ton dossier, il est stipulé que tu as eu un accident de voiture avec tes parents à l'âge quinze ans. Que tu avais été lourdement touché, mais ce boitillement que je perçois n'est pas indiqué. Il y a une raison ? Ou ce n'est pas dû à l'accident ? » demanda Clarke au retour de Raven à la table.

Raven s'apprêtait à resservir du café, arrêta son geste pour regarder son avocate, douloureusement. Clarke n'avait pas eu de tact en racontant les faits sans prendre en compte que cela pouvait blesser la cliente.

« C'est effectivement à cause de l'accident. Malgré les nombreuses opérations et la rééducation, j'aurais toujours des séquelles : la douleur et le boitillement. » expliqua-t-elle finalement.

« Oui, enfin, Abby a dit que si tu ne forces pas, que tu te ménages, les douleurs ne seront pas aussi vives. »

Clarke se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit ce surnom. Encore plus qu'à ceux qu'elle a entendus précédemment. Le simple fait d'entendre le prénom de sa mère, la ramena des années en arrière. Elle pouvait à présent être sûr que le domaine appartenait à sa mère.

« En même temps, je déteste devoir me réfréner. De toute façon, ce n'est pas vous qui en subissez les conséquences, c'est moi. Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps et tu n'as rien à dire sur ça, Lexa. »

« Je sais bien. Tu es mon amie et je ne veux que ton bien-être. » répondit sincère Alexandria.

« Je t'ai déjà de ne pas t'en faire pour moi. » récita Raven, exaspéré.

« Bref, donc, je présume que tu ne prends pas de médicament pour calmer les douleurs. Pas de rechute ? » intervint subitement Clarke. Toujours sans aucune once de tact. Elle était en réel quête de se changer les idées pour le moment.

« Si vous voulez dire, est-ce que j'aurais pu partir du domaine et décider de braquer une banque pour aller m'acheter de l'héroïne ? Non. En plus, le domaine est truffé de trésor que j'aurais pu vendre à un prix raisonnable sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. » dit Raven en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant ses bras créant une sorte de mécanisme de défense contre les assauts de son avocate. « Je suis clean depuis 4 ans, depuis mon arrivée ici, je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

« Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Raven, c'est juste qu'il me faut un maximum d'informations pour pouvoir discréditer toutes les preuves à ta charge. » confia Clarke compréhensive.

« Croyez-moi, je préfère souffrir de ma jambe que de subir une nouvelle fois le sevrage. »

Un téléphone sonna. Clarke pensa immédiatement au sien qu'elle regarda instinctivement sauf que non. C'était celui d'Alexandria. La jolie brune tapa sur son clavier tactile pendant que les trois autres femmes l'observèrent.

« C'est qui ? » demanda Raven, curieuse.

« Bellamy, il a repris la route, il sera là dans une trentaine de minutes. » informa Alexandria en reposant son téléphone sur la table. Son regard alla directement vers la fenêtre où elle put effectivement remarquer que les nuages et la pluie s'étaient dissipé.

« Le temps s'éclaircit. » ajouta-t-elle, ses émeraudes rencontrèrent les azurs de la blonde.

« Ah, tu vois, comme on le dit si bien : 'Avec du temps et de la patience, on en vient à bout' ! Que dis-tu de reprendre la route chère collègue ? » déclara Luna, un regard vers son amie.

« Je ne te contredirais pas. » dit avec soulagement Clarke. Son cœur s'était affolé à l'entente de cette information. Son demi-frère est de loin le pire qu'elle pourrait avoir en face d'elle. C'est certainement, lui, qui la déteste le plus. Donc, fuir était une bonne idée, car elle devait vraiment éviter cette confrontation.

Ni une, ni deux, Clarke se leva d'un bond de sa chaise pour remettre son manteau sur son dos. Elle prit en main son porte-document tandis que les deux autres femmes suivirent le mouvement.

Alexandria et Raven raccompagnèrent les avocates vers la porte d'entrée.

« J'aurais voulu vous raccompagner, mais comme vous savez, je suis assignée à résidence alors… » indiqua Raven. « Mais Lexa peut, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle, son regard vers sa comparse.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci qu... » refusa précipitamment Clarke.

« Ne dites pas de bêtise. Bien sûr que je vais vous raccompagner à votre voiture. » accepta Alexandria. « Après tout, on peut s'y perdre facilement pour des personnes qui ne connaissent pas le coin. »

« Surtout Griffin. » ricana Luna, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la blonde. Elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à plaisanter, mais elle comprenait ce que son amie essayait de faire. Luna devait sentir qu'elle était bouleversée. Elle la connaissait trop bien pour pouvoir lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

Alexandria sourit de ce sous-entendu tout en prenant sa veste sur le portemanteau.

« Nous nous te recontacterons, Raven. » informa son avocate qui tend sa main vers celle-ci. Raven lui serra puis fit de même avec Luna.

« Je reste entièrement disponible, vous avez mon numéro en cas de besoin. »

Alexandria sortit sur le palier et toutes trois prirent les escaliers pour se retrouvaient au rez-de-chaussée.

« Clarke doucement. » signala Luna tandis que Clarke était largement devant Luna et Alexandria. « Tu vas finir par te perdre. »

« N'importe quoi, il suffit de suivre les empreintes de pattes. » somma Clarke en tournant dans un couloir, plus du tout en vue. Contrairement à la ville, le sol du bâtiment était habillé de pattes d'animaux qui permettait de rejoindre facilement la sortie.

« Elle a un problème ? » demanda Alexandria. Préférant jouer l'ignorance et ne rien dire à propos de ce qu'elle savait de Clarke.

« Problème p.. professionnel… » inventa-t-elle

« J'espère pour elle qu'il se réglera. »

Elles rattrapèrent rapidement la blonde qui venait de sortir vers l'extérieur. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage d'Alexandria lorsqu'elle vit la blonde prendre le mauvais chemin. Elle accéléra la cadence pour la rattraper et ainsi la guider sur le bon chemin.

. . .

Les femmes marchèrent sur le sol humide et boueux en silence. Luna réfléchissait aux évènements précédents. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Clarke et elle n'allait certainement pas laisser couler. Sauf qu'elle savait que ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Généralement, Clarke lui aurait dit directement la raison.

À cet instant, Clarke fuyait, se cacher et ce n'était généralement jamais bon. Elle connaissait et acceptait le dragon Maître Griffin, froide, redoutable et véritable garce au travail, mais elle appréciait encore plus sa meilleure amie, cette femme douce, patiente, aimante et complètement détendue lorsqu'elle était dans sa zone de sécurité et de confort.

Or, il arrivait à Clarke de perdre pied et de se renfermer comme une huître. Dans ces cas-là, Luna avait un mal fou à lui tirer les verts du nez. Quand Clarke ne parlait pas, c'était très nocif pour la blonde.

Le problème sait que la blonde avait toujours évité le sujet de sa mère. De son passé. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit à Luna, ou du moins lui avait menti par omission.

Elle savait la chance qu'elle avait eue aujourd'hui. Elle avait échappé à une situation hors de contrôle. Personne ne savait qu'elle était passée dans ce lieu, mise-à-part Alexandria. D'ailleurs, elle espérait que celle-ci garde sa langue dans sa poche.

Une fois, la voiture en vue, Clarke salua poliment Alexandria et s'engouffra avec hâte du côté conducteur de l'habitacle.

« Au plaisir de vous revoir bientôt. » dit Luna en se retournant vers la jeune femme, pour lui serrer la main poliment.

Alexandria hocha la tête positivement avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonne fin de journée. » lança Luna avant de rejoindre le côté passager de la voiture. Clarke démarra en trombe sans un regard en arrière.

. . .

Depuis leur départ, ce fut le silence complet. Clarke s'évadait dans sa conduite, en bridant complètement le domaine. Elle avait une folle envie d'accélérer, mais la route était beaucoup trop glissante. Elle ne voulait pas non plus rentrer en conflit avec Luna. Elle avait déjà assez de conflit intérieur pour ça.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il sait passer maintenant ? Pourquoi tu voulais absolument quitter les lieux ? » demanda Luna. Clarke haussa les épaules sans pour autant répondre à la question. « Parle-moi, je suis là pour toi. »

« Je n'ai rien à dire Luna. Je veux juste rejoindre ma fille pour la dorloter. » annonça Clarke. Luna tourna la tête vers la blonde qui placardait son visage impassible.

« Clarke… » essaya-t-elle de nouveau. Plus aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche de la blonde. Luna soupira et se contenta d'observer le paysage défilait devant ses yeux silencieusement. Elle décida de laisser du temps à Clarke, mais ne compter pas en rester là.

. . .

Lorsque Clarke passa le pas de la porte. Elle entendit le générique caractéristique de la série 'Il était une fois'. Une série que Madi affectionnait beaucoup. En avançant dans l'appartement, elle découvrit Madi endormi sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Niylah -qui était également endormi-, emmitouflé dans un plaid rouge. Elle sourit attendris par cette vision. Luna derrière elle, fut tout aussi attendri par ce tableau.

« Tu vois, tu n'avais vraiment pas à t'en faire. » fit Luna.

Clarke l'ignora et s'approche de la petite tête brune. Elle embrassa son front et put apercevoir que sa température avait baisser. Elle prit dans ses bras Madi pour la déposer confortablement dans son lit. Une fois revenue dans le salon, elle vit Niylah toujours sur le canapé, mais bien éveiller au côté de Luna.

« Je sais que tu es à présent en congé maternité, mais je te remercie d'avoir été là pour Madi. »

« De rien, de toute façon, j'aurais tourné en rond toute la journée. » certifia-t-elle dans un bâillement. « Cette sieste m'a fait du bien. »

« Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Bien sûr. Elle dort depuis ton appel. » rassura Niylah. « Et vous, ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, on a eu des informations utiles. J'espère juste avoir bientôt la vidéo du braquage. » répondit sobrement la blonde.

« Ce qu'elle ne te dit pas, c'est qu'elle voulait partir du domaine alors que dehors, il y avait une tempête. »

« Je te les dis. Je voulais retrouver Madi au plus vite. »

« Comme si je te croyais. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ? Tu t'es rendu compte d'où tu avais vu Alexandria et ça t'a perturbé ?! »

« Qui est Alexandria ? Je croyais que la cliente s'appelait Raven Reyes ? » interpella Niylah.

« Alexandria est la petite amie de mon demi-frère. » lâcha Clarke comme si c'était une information futile.

« Qu.. QUOI ? » s'exclama Luna en suivant Clarke qui s'était réfugié dans sa cuisine. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit de son tiroir un paquet de cigarettes. Elle prit le tube rempli de tabac et le porte à sa bouche qu'elle alluma avec le briquet du paquet. Elle prit une première bouffée avant de la recracher à l'extérieur.

Luna et Niylah regardaient la scène effarée. Elles avaient la preuve que Clarke n'allait pas bien.

« L'heure est grave. » chuchota Niylah à l'oreille de sa femme.

« Depuis quand tu refumes ? »

« Je ne fume pas. » dit Clarke alors qu'elle amena de nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche.

« On voit ça. » gloussa Luna. « Donc, depuis quand tu as un demi-frère ? »

« J'en ai deux à vrai dire et une demi-sœur. » révéla Clarke toujours indifférente à ce qu'elle disait. Pourtant, à l'extérieur, rien n'était visible, mais à l'intérieur, Clarke subissait une tornade dévastatrice.

« Je ne comprends pas. » signala Luna en croisant les bras.

« Moi encore moins. » ajouta Niylah.

« Il n'y a rien à comprendre. » lança-t-elle en tapotant son doigt sur la cigarette au-dessus du cendrier posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Clarke, on se connaît depuis neuf ans et tu m'as toujours dit qu'il n'y avait eu que ton père et toi. Or, ton père est décédé et tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais connu ta mère. »

« C'était la vérité. À part pour ma mère. »

« D'accord et tu ne peux pas être plus explicite ? » dit Luna qui perdait patience face à la bornée qui lui servait d'amie. Clarke haussa les épaules et reprit une nouvelle bouffée avant de l'expirer.

« Ma mère est une personne égoïste qui a préféré sa carrière à sa fille. Elle a divorcé de mon père et à accepter sans protestation de confier ma garde à lui alors que je n'avais que cinq ans. Chose que je ne me plains pas. Par la suite, elle s'est mariée à Marcus et a adopté ses enfants : Bellamy et Octavia. Elle a refait sa vie et lorsque mon père est mort. Elle est réapparue dans la mienne en voulant m'intégrer dans sa nouvelle famille. » expliqua Clarke en écrasant le reste de sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Elle referma la fenêtre et se tourna vers ses deux amies. « Elle croyait que tout allait bien se passer. Résultat, un an après j'ai demandé mon émancipation et je suis partie. Il est donc hors de question que je retourne au domaine au risque de les croiser. »

« Tu en parle comme si ça t'était égal ! »

« C'est le cas, Luna. Je m'en fous ! »

« Mais comment peux-tu pensais ça ?! Tu as la chance de pouvoir renouer avec elle. »

« Peut-être, mais ma vie est très bien comme elle est. »

« J'hallucine et Reyes ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je continue à la prendre en charge sauf que tu iras à ma place lorsqu'il faudra aller au domaine. »

« Et pourquoi, je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que tu es mon amie. » répliqua Clarke en fixant Luna droit dans les yeux. « C'est ma décision. Je ne mettrais plus les pieds là-bas. »

Clarke s'avança et passa entre elles pour se dirigeait vers le salon.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et merci encore Niylah. »

Niylah est la première à réagir. Elle prit ses affaires et entoura son bras autour de celui de sa femme. Luna n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et fixait Clarke dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette conversation se finir ainsi.

« Non ! la… »

« Bébé. » gronda Niylah en la tirant vers la sortie. Niylah ouvrit la porte d'entrée et poussa Luna dans le couloir. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Clarke lui lança un sourire soulagé.

« Passe une bonne soirée. À demain. » fit Niylah, en forçant Luna à avançait. Clarke ferma la porte à double tour et se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain. Laissant Clarke en proie à ses pensées et sa confusion.


	5. Joyeux anniversaire !

**HEY !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et un joyeux noël à l'avance !**

 **Merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ainsi qu'aux favoris et follows.**

* * *

Clarke regardait le plafond de sa chambre en soupirant une énième fois. La tête accaparée par d'innombrables questions. Les évènements d'hier et du passé se répétaient continuellement sans pouvoir y faire grand-chose. Pourtant, elle avait été occupée une partie de la nuit, mais pour l'heure, alors qu'Echo dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle prit doucement le bras d'Echo qui lui encerclait la taille pour le posé sur le matelas puis sortit du lit discrètement. Elle enfila un jogging et un débardeur avant de quitter la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Madi pour vérifier si tout aller bien puis partit dans la cuisine. Son regard vagabonda vers la micro-onde qui lui indiqua un horaire beaucoup trop tôt pour un samedi matin.

Après une longue hésitation, elle s'empara d'un morceau de papier et d'un stylo pour écrire un mot rapide qu'elle placarda sur le réfrigérateur. Pour finir, elle sortit de l'appartement pour une séance de jogging qu'elle espérait salvatrice.

Lorsqu'elle revient dans l'appartement, les bras chargés de viennoiserie, Echo était en cuisine, en pleine préparation d'une boisson chaude.

« Hey. »

« Salut. » lança-t-elle en s'approchant de la brune pour lui déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Echo déposa ses mains sur la taille de sa petite amie pour approfondir le baiser. « Je suis toute collante. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » gloussa Echo entre deux baisers.

« Moi si, je vais prendre une douche. » dit-elle en s'éloignant d'Echo. « Madi ? »

« Elle dort encore à point fermer. »

Un sourire enjôleur apparu sur le visage de la blonde et Echo comprit rapidement le message. Toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour une nouvelle séance câline.

Plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent à installer sur les tabourets de la cuisine. La brune qui avala son dernier bout de croissant, se décida à enfin entamer une discussion avec la blonde qui regardait ses mails sur son smartphone.

« Alors, tu vas te décider à parler ? »

« Hm. » ignora Clarke sans quitter des yeux son téléphone.

« Clarke. » appela-t-elle, exaspéré. Dans un soupire, Clarke abandonna son téléphone sur la table haute.

« Quoi ? », un regard vers la brune.

« Clarke. On se connaît depuis quelques années maintenant, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie… »

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup que Luna ! » grimaça la blonde.

« Donc, il y a bien quelque chose. »

« Ce n'est que des choses futiles sans importance. »

« Quitter ton lit à 4h48 du matin pour un jogging, c'est futile ? Mais bien sûr, Clarke, comme si c'était habituel de te lever si tôt un samedi matin pour une séance de jogging... »

Clarke leva les yeux aux ciels puis quitta son tabouret pour déposer sa tasse dans l'évier.

« Ne te ferme pas, s'il te plaît. Si ce n'est pas à moi alors parle à Luna. Ou même Niylah, mais je vois bien que ça ne va pas. Ce n'est pas des séances de sport qui vont arranger tes soucis. »

« Je ne me ferme pas, ok ? Et je vais bien, je ne veux juste pas en parler. »

« En entendant, quel que soit le problème, tu y pense. Et je doute que ce soit pour ton affaire puisque je t'ai assuré que j'allais faire le nécessaire. »

En effet, Echo allait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour la vidéo du braquage et aller entreprendre des recherches sur la cliente de Clarke. La blonde se tourna vers Echo et prit quelques secondes d'hésitation. Le jogging l'avait vraiment aidé à extérioriser son mal-être. À présent, elle se sentait un peu plus calme et avait repris le contrôle de son esprit. Parler de ce qui s'était passé hier n'allait faire que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Clarke décida habilement de changer de discussion.

« Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Madi aujourd'hui et… » hésita-t-elle. Devait-elle réellement lui poser cette question alors que ni Luna, ni Niylah, ni même Madi n'était au courant pour elles-deux ?

« Tu pourrais venir avec nous à zoo. » lâcha tout de même Clarke. À l'instant où Clarke dit ses mots, le visage d'Echo s'illumina et la blonde savait qu'elle avait réussi à détourner l'attention de la jeune femme. Elle venait d'autoriser une sortie à trois, chose qu'elle avait refusée depuis leur nouvelle relation.

« Vraiment ? » lâcha surprise Echo.

« Enfin, si elle est en forme, bien sûr. » ajouta Clarke, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu… Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne rien de notre relation à personne, mais tu veux que je vienne avec vous ? » reprocha-t-elle.

« Je leur dirais, je n'ai juste pas encore trouvé le bon moment pour l'annoncer. » dit Clarke en descendant du tabouret. Elle pivota le tabouret d'Echo pour lui faire face puis elle se cala entre les jambes de la jeune femme, les bras autour des épaules de la brune. « Madi serait heureuse que tu sois là. »

Echo se pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de rétorquer quelques choses qu'elle pourrait regretter puis embrassa la blonde. « Ça aurait génial de venir avec vous sauf que je travaille et Indra compte sur moi. » s'excusa la brune. Clarke hocha la tête compréhensive, presque soulagé et embrassa de nouveau la brune.

« Maman ? » dit une petite voix enfantine. Leurs étreintes se rompirent immédiatement et les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la petite fille debout devant elle, gênée. « Tata ! » s'exclama Madi qui reconnut l'autre femme.

« Hey ma puce. Bon anniversaire. » souhaita Echo, se levant de son tabouret pour attraper la petite fille dans ses bras. Madi la remercia en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Clarke regarda sa fille et sa petite-amie en souriant, attendrie par cette vision.

Echo déposa un dernier baiser sur le front de la petite fille puis la déposa dans les bras de Clarke. Celle-ci lui souhaita un bon anniversaire et lui posa de multitudes de baiser sur les joues et le front en se rassurant de l'état de sa fille.

« Je suis désolé. Je vais devoir aller au travail, mais je serais là ce soir. »

Clarke hocha la tête dans un sourire. Elle déposa rapidement Madi sur le canapé et accompagna la brune à la porte.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda Echo, par rapport à Madi qui les avait surprises.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » rassura-t-elle avec un baiser. « À ce soir. »

Echo lui répondit par l'affirmatif et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

 **. . .**

Madi était en pleine forme. Débordante de joie et de bonne humeur. La journée d'hier n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. C'était devenue une pile électrique depuis qu'elle avait englouti son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait rien dit sur la scène qu'elle avait surprise. Après son déjeuner, elle était partie seule prendre sa douche, puisqu'elle avait décrété qu'elle était assez grande pour la prendre sans sa maman à ses côtés. Pourtant, pour ses cheveux, Madi avait fait appel à sa maman puis la blonde l'avait laissé se sécher seule.

Clarke était en train de débarrasser le salon lorsque Madi revient habillé, les cheveux entourés d'une serviette bien trop grande pour elle.

« Oh mon amour, tu es très jolie, mais ce n'est pas une tenue pour aller au zoo. » gloussa-t-elle, un doux regard sur sa fille. Madi avait mis une robe verte et des ballerines de la même couleur. La petite fille se regarda et croisa les bras, se renfrogna.

« Non, je reste comme ça. » refusa-t-elle, têtue.

« Mon cœur, tu vas devoir marcher énormément. » expliqua la blonde, en se rapprochant et se positionnant à sa hauteur. « Moi aussi, j'ai fait une exception aujourd'hui, j'ai mis un jean alors que je suis toujours en tailleur. »

Madi regarda sa maman et sourit avant d'hocher la tête. Elle repartit dans chambre et lorsqu'elle revient, ses habits étaient en adéquation avec la journée qu'elles allaient passer. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que Clarke essuyait les cheveux de sa fille avec soin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clarke s'empara d'une brosse pour la coiffer.

Madi eut du mal à rester sur place, elle avait hâte de visiter le zoo du Bronx.

« Tu crois qu'on pourra voir tous les animaux et faire toutes les attractions ? » demanda la petite alors que la brosse vagabonda dans ses cheveux.

« Si nous ne pouvons pas, alors nous y retournerons. »

« Tu peux me faire les tresses d'Anna ? »

« Oh chérie, tu sais bien que je suis nulle en tresse. Je peux par contre te faire une jolie queue-de-cheval. »

« D'accord. » abdiqua Madi malgré la déception. « Papa m'a envoyé une lettre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, chérie. Nous regarderons dans la boîte aux lettres à notre retour. »

« Est-ce que l'année prochaine, je pourrais faire mon anniversaire avec mes copains et copines ? »

« Bien sûr. Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à le faire cette année ? » questionna Clarke qui n'eut que pour réponse des haussements d'épaules de Madi.

« Marraine et Tata Niylah seront là se soir pour souffler mes bougies ? »

« Oui. » dit Clarke en terminant d'attacher les cheveux de sa fille.

« Tata Echo, c'est ton amoureuse ? » demanda Madi en fronçant les sourcils et en se retournant pour faire face à sa mère.

La voilà la question que Clarke s'attendait. Clarke hocha positivement la tête en déglutissant. Amoureuse était un bien grand mot pour décrire sa relation avec Echo.

« Ça ne te dérange pas pour maman et Echo ? »

« Non. » fit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je le savais. Tu dors tout le temps avec elle. Comme marraine et tata chez elles. Bientôt, elles feront des sorties avec leur bébé comme avec les parents de Jordan. Alors Echo pourrait venir au zoo, puisque c'est ton amoureuse et que ça fait longtemps que tu dors avec elle. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je l'aime beaucoup. » ajoute Madi, perspicace.

Clarke écouta et fronça les sourcils. Elle était horrifiée de comprendre que Madi avait pu les voir dormir ensemble et espérait qu'elle n'est vu que ça. C'était très gênant pour elle alors que la petite fille parlait comme si tout ça était normal. De plus, elle pensait réellement avoir été discrète avec la policière. Il faut croire que non.

« Depuis quand nous as-tu vus dormir ensemble ? »

Madi réfléchi longuement à la question pour pouvoir donner un indice sur cette fameuse journée, car elle n'avait toujours pas la notion du temps. « Le jour où je suis tombé de mes patins. Dans la nuit, j'ai eu très mal, je voulais te rejoindre, mais tu dormais déjà avec Echo. »

Ce qui remontait à pratiquement un an. Au moment où les deux adultes avaient décidé d'avoir une amitié améliorée. Clarke comprit tout le sens que Madi pouvait comprendre dans sa petite tête brune.

« Hm. Eh bien, Echo travaille et elle ne pourra pas venir. »

« D'accord. On pourra aller voir les lions en premier ? » dit Madi, en passant d'un sujet à un autre aussi facilement. Clarke aurait pouvoir avoir la capacité de passer à autre chose. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus une enfant et que malgré son bon vouloir. Savoir que sa mère était aussi près d'elle était perturbant.

« Oui, ma puce. Va mettre ton manteau. Je reviens. »

Après l'interrogatoire, la mère et la fille quittèrent leur appartement pour rejoindre le zoo.

 **. . .**

Il était bientôt seize heures de l'après-midi lorsque Clarke se gara sur le parking souterrain du bâtiment. Clarke peinait à s'extirper de son siège, ses pieds et ses jambes ressentaient douloureusement la longue marche qu'elle avait dû faire pour visiter le zoo. Elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de tout voir puisque Madi -malgré son excitation- s'était vite épuisé. Tellement épuisé qu'elle avait fini par s'endormir lors du trajet du retour. Sa fille avait été aux anges toute la journée. D'ailleurs, Madi avait même eu le droit à une part de gâteau avec une bougie dessus après le déjeuner du midi ainsi qu'une peluche en cadeau par l'équipe du restaurant.

Le sourire et le rire de Madi avaient comblé de bonheur la mère. Clarke n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois aux évènements d'hier.

Une fois sortit du véhicule, Clarke du réveiller sa fille par dépit. Lorsque Madi comprit qu'elles étaient arrivées, elle se réveilla d'un bond et sortit du véhicule rapidement. Elle remit son sac à dos, prit sa peluche de raton laveur dans ses bras et attendit avec impatience sa mère au niveau de l'ascenseur.

Une fois au septième étage, Clarke dit à Madi d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

« SURPRISE ! » crièrent des voix dans le salon lorsque Madi alluma la lumière. La petite-fille sauta de joie et lâcha toutes ses affaires pour rejoindre ses amies. Clarke ramassa le sac à dos et la peluche puis intima à Madi d'enlever son manteau afin de le ranger.

Clarke regarda les multiples ballons de toutes les couleurs, certains même avec des logos à l'effigie de princesse Disney et la grande banderole 'Joyeux anniversaire' suspendu au plafond.

« Vous n'y avez pas été de mainmorte. » dit Clarke en se dirigeant vers ses amies.

« Il fallait marquer le coup ! » s'exclama Luna, euphorique.

« Je vois que tu as déjà profité du champagne. » jugea Clarke en souriant. Puis se retourna pour regarder les enfants entourés par Madi. « Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai appelé les parents et ils nous les ont amenés. » expliqua Niylah.

« Quand tu nous as dit que Madi aurait voulu le fêter avec ses amis, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait exaucer le vœu et au lieu que ce soit l'année prochaine autant le faire aujourd'hui. » ajouta Luna.

« J'avais dans l'idée de voir juste Jordan, Amelia et Julia. »

« Eh bien, on sait dis que sept était un bon nombre. Tu ne nous en veux pas ? »

« Non, merci, vraiment. Mais vous allez m'aider à ranger le capharnaüm que tout ça va engendrer. » dit-elle, le doigt menaçant pointé vers Luna et Niylah, tour à tour. Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescent. « Vous avez le gâteau ? »

« Pas vraiment. » dit Niylah gênée.

« Comment ça, pas vraiment ? »

« Il a eu un souci dans la commande. Echo doit passer le prendre, mais on n'a pas de nouvelle d'elle. »

« Sérieusement ? » fit Clarke, agacée. Clarke prit son téléphone en main et tapota sur l'écran tactile. « Mince, je reviens. » dit-elle rapidement en quittant son appartement. Elle prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers les boîtes aux lettres. Elle ouvrit la sienne avec ses clés et prit les lettres en cherchant une en particulier. Lorsqu'elle la trouve, elle sourit.

« Ah, Clarke. » s'exclama une voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna et salue la nouvelle venue. « J'ai un colis pour vous. » informa la vieille femme en repartant dans son appartement et revenant avec deux paquets. Un petit emballage cadeau et l'autre étaient un carton. « Tenez. Vous souhaiterez un joyeux anniversaire à Madi de ma part. »

« Merci Martha. Elle sera ravie. » sourit Clarke, en prenant en main les paquets. La vieille femme quitta le bâtiment en laissant entrer une jeune femme que Clarke connaissait très bien. « Oh, te voilà, je pensais que tu n'allais pas venir… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Clarke face à elle. Elle avait un cabas dans une main et une boîte en carton dans l'autre. « Pourquoi ? »

« Selon Luna et Niylah, tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pour le gâteau. »

« Je leur ai pourtant dit que je m'en occupais. » rétorqua Echo, irrité.

« Ok. Il y a un problème ? » demanda Clarke. Echo sourit faussement et se rapprocha pour venir embrasser Clarke.

« Tout va bien, mauvaise journée. Si tu pouvais prendre le sac parce que mine de rien, le gâteau porte son poids. »

Clarke s'exécuta. Elle prit le cabas où elle réussit à mettre les boîtes et les lettres qu'elle avait déjà en main puis elle s'avança vers l'ascenseur. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le silence plana.

« Tu leur as dit ? » finit par demander Echo.

« Je viens d'arriver, donc non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

« Hm. »

« Je suis désolé, je vais le faire, d'accord ? »

« Ne te force pas. » fit Echo en sortant de l'ascenseur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Clarke regarda interloquer la brune. Elle essaya d'ignorer le sentiment qui pointait le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son appartement, elle feinta un sourire. Luna vient libérer les bras d'Echo et partit dans la cuisine tandis que Niylah prit le cabas de la blonde. Lorsque Madi vit Echo, elle court vers elle et sauta dans ses bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire ma crapule. » souhaita une nouvelle fois Echo alors que Madi embrassa fortement la joue de la jeune femme.

« Merci encore ! » remercia la petite. Echo entreprit des chatouilles qui fit éclater de rire la petite fille.

Clarke, observatrice de ce moment, eut un sourire attendri. Les regards d'Echo et de Clarke se croisent et tous deux perdirent leur sourire. Clarke fuit dans la cuisine et vit Luna qui déposa les bougies sur le gâteau. La brune leva les yeux, dès l'arrivée de Clarke et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu en fais une tête. »

« Je… Je crois avoir fait une bêtise… »

« Une bêtise ? Quel genre de bêtise ? Genre celle d'ignorer que ta mère biologique habite à deux heures de route ? »

Clarke soupira. Elle prit un briquet dans un tiroir et commença à allumer les bougies. Comment peut-elle lui dire qu'elle entretenait une relation avec Echo quand Luna pouvait être aussi bornée qu'elle ?

Cependant, maintenant sa fille au courant, elle devait à présent lui en parler le plus vite possible.

« Hey ! C'est prêt ? » demanda Niylah en entrant dans la pièce. Elle ressentit tout de suite un malaise.

« Un problème ? » demanda Niylah.

« Pour moi, non. Cependant, à titre d'information, Echo et moi sommes ensemble. » lâcha Clarke en s'emparant du gâteau d'anniversaire. Luna la dévisagea, surprise. « Allons-y »

« Quoi ! Non, on doit parler ! »

« Oh maintenant tu veux parler ? » rétorqua Clarke.

« Les filles, c'est l'anniversaire de Madi. On pourrait parler de ça une prochaine fois, non ? » intervient Niylah.

« Tu lâches par dépit que finalement tu as des frères et sœur, une mère et là, que tu es avec Echo ? Comme ça, comme si tout ça avait la moindre importante pour toi ! » s'écria Luna.

« Bon sang, je n'aurais pas cette discussion avec toi le jour de l'anniversaire de ma fille. »

« Hey… » arriva Echo à l'embrasure de la porte, qui avait attendu le principal. Elle regarda Clarke. « Tu as revu Bellamy ? »

« QUOI ? T'es au courant ? » s'exclama Luna, auprès d'Echo. Luna attaqua Echo et celle-ci répliqua. Clarke regarda les deux jeunes femmes qui se disputait, sans pour autant écouter quoi que ce soit. Elle avait passé une excellente journée malgré sa courte nuit. Elle était épuisée et n'avait même plus la force de répliquer. Echo et Luna étaient en constante animosité depuis qu'elles se connaissaient. Un rien pouvait devenir une dispute. Elle soupira et regarda Niylah qui n'arrivait pas non plus à s'interposer.

Clarke fit un signe à Niylah de la suivre dans le salon avec le gâteau, laissant les deux brunes se lançant des piques plus acerbes les unes que les autres.

Clarke inspira profondément pour contrôler le flux de tension dans son corps. Clarke commença à chantonner un chant d'anniversaire, la voix de Niylah se rajouta ainsi que celle des autres enfants. Madi courra directement à la table, à l'endroit où Clarke déposa le gâteau. Clarke continua son chant alors que la voix de Luna et d'Echo se rajouta. Tout en ignorant les deux brunes, elle fit signe à Madi qu'elle pouvait souffler. Ce qu'elle fit, accompagné de Jordan, il était très proche et Clarke pouvait les qualifier de meilleur-ami. Par la suite, Clarke coupa le gâteau et ils mangèrent tous un morceau avant que Madi ouvre ses cadeaux.

Lorsque Clarke donna la lettre -après l'avoir lu-, la petite la lut aussitôt. Clarke alla par la même occasion chercher le colis qu'elle avait complètement occulté et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit une poupée à l'effigie de Moana qu'elle donna après vérification à Madi.

« Oh génial, on pourrait appeler papa pour le remercier ? » demanda Madi en serrant sa poupée.

« Oui chérie. »

Clarke ramassa les nombreux papiers cadeau déchirés alors qu'Echo venait vers elle. De l'autre côté, Luna s'avança également vers elle. Mais elle les fuyait comme la peste vers la cuisine. Echo quitta l'appartement le cœur lourd et Luna finit par faire le même.

« Ça va ? »

Clarke sursauta et lança un regard à la blonde.

« J'aurais préféré qu'elles évitent ce genre d'effusion. »

« Tu les connais, elle se frite à la moindre occasion. »

« Ça m'agace. »

« Tu comptes les ignorer longtemps ? »

« Luna est juste impossible. Elle me critique sur mes choix alors qu'elle devrait me soutenir. »

« Tu sais, elle a été rejetée par ses parents, par sa famille. Elle pensait que vous aviez au moins ça en commun. Que vous étiez orpheline. J'imagine qu'elle est blessée que tu ne lui aies rien dit pour ta mère. Et pour Echo, c'est juste la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. »

« Oui, eh bien, je n'avais pas besoin de ça. »

« Luna va se calmer. Echo se fera pardonner et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. »

Clarke acquiesce, espérant que Niylah avait raison. Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de ranger l'appartement pendant que les parents venaient un à un chercher leur enfant.

 **. . .**

Nous sommes dimanche matin, septième jour de la semaine qui la clôt. Une journée de repos et de détente. C'était fin d'après-midi et Clarke regardait le fond de son verre avec espoir qu'il lui donnerait les réponses qu'elle cherchait. La blonde avait dû amener sa fille chez la mère de Finn, Karina. Fait qu'elle détestait, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. C'était dans les accords. Elle passait le dimanche, dormait là-bas et Karina la dépose à l'école le lundi matin. Clarke la voyant que le lundi soir.

Elle passait donc son dimanche à trainer dans ce bar, assise sur son habituel tabouret.

« Salut ma jolie. » dit un homme en s'asseyant à ses côtés, lui touchant la cuisse et la remonta. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et but d'une traite son verre avant de se retourner vers l'homme.

« Salut. » dit-elle suavement, un grand sourire avenant. L'homme sourit, heureux que cela fonctionne. « Tu penses réellement que je vais te tomber dans les bras alors que tu as ta main poisseuse sur ma cuisse ? Tu penses réellement avoir une chance avec moi ? » ricana-t-elle. Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça. « Dégage de là, pervers. » ajouta-t-elle en riant à gorge déployée.

« Connasse ! » cracha-t-il en se levant, vexé et rouge de honte.

Un rire se mêle à celui de Clarke. Elle se retourna vers la barmaid et lui sourit.

« Toi, tu sais comment les faire fuir. »

« Ce genre de mec est vraiment lourd. » dit-elle. « Tu peux m'en remettre un, s'il te plaît. »

La barmaid acquiesça et lui servit un autre verre de whisky. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu par ici. »

« Hm. C'est vrai. Je suis vraiment surbooké en ce moment. »

« On m'a dit qu'Echo Lewis avait enfin dompté l'indomptable Clarke Griffin. » gloussa-t-elle pleine d'ironie.

« Indomptable, carrément. » ricana-t-elle, buvant une nouvelle fois son verre cul sec. Elle fit un geste pour qu'elle la ressert.

« Eh bien, il est vrai qu'il est difficile d'avoir plus d'une nuit avec toi. »

« Pourtant, il me semble que tu en as obtenu plus d'une. » répliqua-t-elle, accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça la barmaid en se penchant, elle remit une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la blonde. « Mais ce n'était pas du sérieux. »

« Tu aurais aimée ? Que ce soit sérieux ? » questionna Clarke. La barmaid se pinça les lèvres et sourit. Clarke ressentait à présent l'effet de l'alcool, elle était plus détendue et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la barmaid.

« Peut-être que oui. » répondit-elle finalement alors qu'elle coince sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent avant que la barmaid parte vers un autre client. Clarke l'observa, curieuse, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette femme s'intéressait à elle. De toute façon, elle ne lui aurait jamais donné sa chance. Elle avait été juste une occasion de s'échapper de son quotidien lors des moments où elle en avait besoin. À présent, elle était avec Echo et il n'y avait pas lieu de se questionner.

Clarke finit par boire moins vite et continua pourtant à flirter ouvertement avec la barmaid dès qu'elle était à sa portée. Elle savait que cela était un manque de respect total envers Echo. Sauf que pour elle, elle ne faisait rien de mal. Elle draguait juste. Elle n'allait pas franchir le pas avec la barmaid.

Pourtant, plus la soirée avançait, plus Clarke n'avait plus rien en tête. Elle était éméchée et son corps avait plus d'une fois collé d'autres femmes pour commencer une danse endiablée. Le don juan était dans les parages et faisait tourner les têtes, que ce soit homme ou femme. Un instant, elle était juste la fille qui jonglait de fille en fille à l'université, brisant leur cœur.

Elle ne contrôlait plus rien et tout cela lui fit incroyablement du bien. Alors lorsque la barmaid lui proposa de la suivre chez elle, elle la suivit. Sans percevoir les conséquences de ses actes. Elle brisait des cœurs au lieu d'avoir le cœur brisé.


	6. Prendre ceci comme un signe

**BONJOUR A TOUS !**

 **Merci vachement pour vos reviews. Ça fait tellement plaisir d'avoir vos avis et cela donne encore plus de vous partagez la suite tout de suite. Mais j'ai tenu ! Ahah!  
**

 **Merci au fav' et follow également!**

 **Aussi, pardonnez moi pour les fautes.**

 **Je vous souhaite des joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année et à l'année prochaine !**

 **A bientôt!**

* * *

Elle était lamentable. Un déchet. C'était ce qui pouvait la caractériser le plus à l'instant présent. À peine avait-elle ouvert les yeux que la lumière de la pièce l'avait ébloui. L'odeur nauséabonde -qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier- lui causer la nausée. La sensation d'avoir la gorge sèche et l'impossibilité de rassembler les souvenirs de la veille, à cause de son mal de tête carabiné, n'aidez pas. Elle avait envie de disparaitre au fin fond d'un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir.

Oui, Clarke Griffin voulait hiberner. Elle, ce serait pour éviter les effets de la gueule de bois et aussi les autres conséquences de cette acte irréfléchi.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas un animal. Elle était humaine et responsable de ses actes. Même si, elle ne voulait pas quitter ce lit confortable qui n'était surement pas le sien. Elle regrettait amèrement de s'être laisser autant aller et détestait le lendemain d'une cuite.

Clarke cachait ses yeux de son avant-bras en lâchant un grognement. Un éclat de rire s'ensuit, ce qui vrilla les tympans de la blonde.

« La ferme. » cracha-t-elle, instinctivement.

« Je vois, toujours aussi sympathique au réveil. »

Clarke se redressa immédiatement, semblant réalisé où elle se trouvait. Un vertige et un haut de cœur suivit. Elle était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une longue respiration avant de regarder autour d'elle. Une fois son inspection finit et après avoir reconnu l'endroit, elle dirigea ses yeux vers la jeune femme. La barmaid avait le dos appuyé contre l'appuie tête, totalement habillé. Elle tenait naturellement une tasse de café fumante dont l'odeur pestilentiel se dégageait. La blonde déglutit, refoulant un haut-le-cœur.

Elle jeta un œil à son corps et plus particulièrement sous le drap pour découvrir qu'un t-shirt gris cachait sa nudité du haut, mais partiellement du bas. Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant les réponses à ses questions dans sa mémoire qui lui faisait défaut.

« Tu verrais ta tête. » ricana-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée de sa tasse.

La barmaid lui fit signe de regarder sur la table de nuit. Clarke découvrit un verre d'eau et un comprimé. Elle ne réfléchit pas deux fois avant de s'emparé du comprimé qu'elle mit dans sa bouche et l'avala à l'aide du verre d'eau. Le liquide coula avec ravissement le long de son œsophage. Pourtant, il va lui falloir beaucoup plus pour que sa déshydration ne soit plus qu'un vulgaire souvenir.

Elle reposa le verre sur la table et se retourna de nouveau vers la barmaid en la questionna du regard.

« Tu as vomi. Sur moi, sur tes vêtements. J'ai dû te déshabiller, toi entrain de comater et te doucher grossièrement. Forte heureusement, l'eau froide t'a réveillé, mais tu t'es effondrée de nouveau sur le lit. J'ai enfilé le haut et j'ai abandonné pour le bas en te couvrant avec les couvertures... Nous n'avons rien fait. »

Clarke souffla, elle se sentait pathétique. Cependant, elles n'avaient rien fais et le poids de la culpabilité s'évada. Elle n'était pas moins honteuse en sachant que l'autre blonde avait été son ange gardien. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas pris une cuite monumentale.

Soudain, la sonnerie de la porte retentit.

« Ça doit être ma meilleure amie. Tout est prêt dans la salle de bain et tes affaires sont sur la chaise, propres. » informa-t-elle en quittant la chambre subitement.

Son regard se posa sur la chaise non loin, où ses vêtements et son sac étaient posés. Des brides de la soirée d'hier lui revient en mémoire. Elle soupira. À la fois soulagé et horriblement embarrassé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain communicante. Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle alla directement dans la cabine de douche.

Une fois apprêtée, Clarke se dirigea vers les brides de voix qu'elle percevait. Lorsque la barmaid se rendit compte de sa présence, elle lui sourit.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Clarke allait répondre positivement lorsque la meilleure amie se retourna brusquement pour pouvoir apercevoir à qui la barmaid parlait. Que ne fut pas la surprise de Clarke lorsqu'elle découvrit le visage de cette soi-disant meilleure amie. Celle-ci d'ailleurs était également choqué de ce face-à-face.

Qui aurait pu croire ou même prévoir cette rencontre inattendue ? Clarke venait à croire que le destin lui en voulait pour avoir remis la brune sur sa route.

« Alexandria. » salua-t-elle sobrement. Le regard fixait dans celui émeraude de la brune.

« Oh. Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda la barmaid.

« Pas exactement, Anya. » contra Alexandria. « Tu aurais pu t'abstenir d'amener une conquête chez toi en sachant que je venais. » ajouta-t-elle un peu plus froidement vers sa meilleure-amie.

« Je suis chez moi. » répliqua Anya.

Un souvenir rattrapa Clarke, sortit tout droit du fin fond de sa mémoire. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle avait eu l'impression étrange de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle avait vue pour la première fois cette magnifique brune aux yeux émeraude dans le bar de Gustus, avant qu'Anya s'associe à lui. Leur regard s'était croisé. Alexandria n'avait pas vu l'homme en face d'elle et avait fait tomber le plateau rempli de verre au sol. Gustus l'avait réprimandé, énervé tandis qu'Anya avait calmer la tension rapidement.

Lorsque Clarke remonta le fil des années, son regard s'assombrit. C'était le même jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, le jour où son cauchemar avait débuté.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, pas exactement ? » questionna Anya, en brisant le contact visuel des deux jeunes femmes, s'interposant entre elles. Clarke s'obligea à sortir de ses pensées néfastes.

« Hm. » hésita Alexandria. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait révéler cette information.

« C'est la petite amie de mon demi-frère. » expliqua négligemment Clarke. « De toute façon, vous lui auriez dit non ? » fit-elle en regardant Alexandria.

« Quoi ? Bellamy ? Tu as un frère et c'est Bellamy ? » lança ironiquement Anya. « Bon sang, tu n'as pas de chance. »

« Pour votre gouverne, je n'aurais rien dit. Comme je n'ai rien dis de votre venue et j'aurais encore moins dit à Anya que vous êtes la sœur de Bellamy. Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas. » rétorqua Alexandria.

Anya ricana et s'appuya sur son plan de travail. Elle était littéralement entrain d'apprécié le doux sort de l'univers. Une coïncidence pareille, c'était tellement hilarant.

« Non sans rire, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement hier soir. Mais maintenant, ça me saute aux yeux. »

« Quoi ? Je t'ai parler du domaine ? » s'affola Clarke.

« Oh, de beaucoup plus. Quand tu bois, tu parles beaucoup. Tu m'as d'ailleurs supplié de ne pas te ramener chez toi une fois sortit du bar lorsque tu as compris qu'il n'allait rien se passer. » ricana Anya. Clarke la fusilla du regard. « Et non, Lexa, je n'ai pas couché avec ta belle-sœur. Ou du moins… Pas hier. » gloussa-t-elle de nouveau. Alexandria la fusilla du regard, Anya roula des yeux.

« Oh allez, c'est drôle. » roula des yeux Anya. « Avoue, quel était la probabilité pour que je connaisse la sœur de Monsieur-je-suis-parfait. Huh ? »

« Je pense que qui que ce soit là-haut m'en veut ! » dit dépité Clarke. « Vraiment ! Parce que je n'ai plus de contact avec eux depuis dix ans. Et là, j'ai cette stupide affaire qui me tombe dessuis et paf, bienvenue au domaine des kane : la parfaite famille qui protège les gosses à problème et grande protectrice des animaux domestiques ! » lâcha amère Clarke, à fleur de peau. Elle inspira profondément. Elle devait se ressaisir, reprendre le contrôle.

« Raven n'est pas une affaire stupide ! » contredit Alexandria. Si le regard de la brune pouvait tuer, Clarke serait certainement morte.

« Sérieusement sis', tu retiens que ça ? Même pas tu défendrais l'homme de ta vie ? Huh ? » lâcha Anya ironiquement.

« La ferme ! » crièrent à l'unisson Clarke et Lexa. Anya ria encore plus de cette situation.

« Je vois, les grands esprits se rencontrent. » se redressa-t-elle pour sortir de la cuisine. « Sur ses mots, je vous laisse entre belle-sœur. Evitez de faire de mon appartement un champ de bataille ! » dit Anya amusée. « Oh et Lex' ? Ne soit pas en retard. » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de son propre appartement.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne sut quoi dire. Clarke était confuse. Elle s'était confiée à Anya Fields. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ce confiait. Surtout quand elle n'avait parler à personne de ses incertitudes, de ses peurs, de ses regrets. L'impression d'être démuni et d'insécurité. Or, évoquer le domaine était tout à la fois. Elle n'en parlait pas, ni à Luna, ni à Echo parce qu'elle savait que ses personnes qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité allait vouloir l'aider dans cette problématique. Du moins, Luna la pousserait à recontacter sa mère et Echo la suivrait quel que soit sa décision. Sauf que Clarke ne voulait ou ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information. En premier lieu, elle avait juste envie de fuir et d'oublier. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. De plus, parler revenait à révéler ses faiblesses et elle faisait tout pour ne pas les divulguer.

« Merci de n'avoir rien dit. » remercia Clarke. C'était certainement l'une des choses à faire. Alexandria acquiesça avant de dire le fond de sa pensée.

« Vous devriez prendre ceci comme signe et reprendre contact avec votre mère. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait heureuse d'avoir de vos nouvelles. »

Oui, mais est-ce qu'elle serait heureuse ? Serait-elle heureuse de reprendre contact avec sa mère et ainsi bouleverser sa vie au risque d'avoir une nouvelle déception ? Après tout, sa mère avait surement changé. On change au fils des années, que ce soit en bon comme en mauvais. Elle le savait très bien, elle avait irrémédiablement changé depuis la mort de son père et encore plus après la déception amoureuse qui lui avait brisé le cœur.

Clarke se racla la gorge puis prit possession de son téléphone. Lorsqu'elle regarda l'écran, ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Pour cette raison et aussi pour fuir cette femme qui lui donnait la possibilité de réfléchir à une option qu'elle ne voulait pas.

« Je dois y aller. » dit-elle précipitamment en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « Au revoir. » puis elle claqua la porte, laissant la brune derrière elle sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot.

 **. . .**

Clarke avait fait un rapide détour chez elle pour enfiler des vêtements convenables et d'embarquer son porte-document avant d'aller au travail.

L'avocate n'avait pas la tête à travailler pourtant, elle était face à son ordinateur depuis une bonne heure. Elle recherchait des informations sur la famille Reyes ou même de la cliente, elle-même. Elle évalue même la distance entre le lieu des faits et le domaine pour essayer de trouver une faille. Mais de toute évidence, elle allait devoir attendre le compte-rendu d'Echo. Bien qu'elle ne fût plus très sûr qu'Echo allait faire ces fameuses recherches finalement.

Ces pensées dévièrent sur Anya et la bêtise qu'elle aurait pu faire. Heureusement, les intentions d'Anya étaient de la ramener chez elle. Cependant, Clarke avait tout de même pensé à passer à l'acte avec la fausse blonde. Elle avait d'ailleurs dansé coller serrer avec d'innombrable corps féminin en buvant déraisonnablement. Au final, Clarke avait perdu le contrôle et elle avait été prête à briser sa relation naissante avec Echo juste pour une coucherie d'un soir. Juste pour oublier jusqu'à son propre prénom. Tout ça à cause des récents évènements.

Clarke était en train de créer des problèmes. Là, où justement, il n'y en avait pas. Pour quelle raison détruirait-elle cette relation sécurisante ? Peut-être essaye-t-elle de se protéger, car cette relation était une mauvaise idée. Après tout, le destin semblait ne pas vouloir lui laisser des instants de bonheur, de répit. Elle avait l'impression que le destin était contre elle.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits caractéristiques des talons s'approchaient de son bureau. Elle leva la tête vers la porte et aperçu sa responsable, toujours aussi extravagante.

« Maître Griffin. » salua-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau. Elle s'avança vers les chaises face à la blonde et s'assoit avant de déposer une clé USB sur le bureau. Clarke la réceptionna, observa et se questionna sur son contenu. « C'est la vidéo du braquage. »

« Et pourquoi l'as-tu ? »

« Le coursier était en bas de l'immeuble. Si tu avais répondu à ton téléphone, tu l'aurais eu. D'ailleurs… » dit-elle en se penchant vers ledit téléphone pour le remettre dans son socle. « J'aimerais ne pas être dérangé lorsque je suis en rendez-vous. Or, ce qui arrive lorsqu'un de mes avocats ne réponds pas, l'appel arrive systématiquement chez moi. Et non vers le bureau d'Anne puisqu'elle est absente aujourd'hui. Alors je voudrais que tu répondes à présent, sinon, tu iras faire un tour à son bureau pour la remplacer afin de filtrer tous les appels. » tempêta la brune.

« Excuse-moi, Becca, ce sera la dernière fois. Merci pour la clé. »

« De rien, mais c'est la dernière fois que je descends pour récupérer un colis. »

« C'est noté. »

« Alors dites-moi, pour vendredi, comment s'est passé votre confrontation avec mademoiselle Reyes ? »

« Très bien. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne dirais pas qu'elle est innocente parce que je n'ai toujours pas la preuve qui le prouve, mais je fais en sorte d'en trouver. »

« Bien et ton arrivé au domaine d'Arkadia ? » demanda la responsable. Clarke arqua un sourcil en tiquant sur la question. Pourquoi Becca lui demandait ce genre de chose ? Puis, après réflexion, elle comprit.

« Tu sais. » affirma Clarke en jaugea la réaction de la brune.

« Que le domaine appartient à tes parents ? Oui. »

« À ma mère. Marcus n'est pas mon père. » s'agaça Clarke. « Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Et comment sait-tu ? »

« Oh Clarke, tu sais bien que je suis au courant de tout et je ne voyais pas pourquoi je t'en aurais fait part. Après tout, tu y allais pour l'affaire, pas pour ta mère. »

« J'aurais voulu le savoir. Je déteste être prise de court. »

« Mais tout sait bien passer, non ? »

« Oui et heureusement. » soupira la blonde en détournant les yeux de sa responsable pour brancher la clé USB. Becca comprit qu'elle devait se retirer et sortit du bureau non sans un dernier avertissement avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à regarder la vidéo, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma discrètement pour laisser apparaître Luna, les cheveux attachés, un jean foncé et une chemise blanche. La brune était l'opposé même de la tenue vestimentaire de la blonde puisqu'elle avait un tailleur noir.

« Salut Blondie. » s'exclama Luna, deux gobelets à la main. L'un atterrit sur le bureau de la blonde.

« Tu ne devrais pas être au côté de ta charmante femme ? » Demanda Clarke alors qu'elle s'empara du gobelet. Luna était normalement en congé aujourd'hui.

« Et tu ne devrais pas être en pause ? » répondit Luna. « On fait malheureusement le contraire de ce qu'on devrait faire. » ajouta avec lassitude la brune. « Elle est avec ses amies… Mais tu sais que j'ai un degré de tolérance… »

Clarke quitta des yeux son gobelet pour les posés sur sa meilleure-amie. « Oh. Je vois. C'est quoi le sujet de conversation en ce moment ? » Demanda Clarke, un sourire compatissant sur les lèvres, appréciant que Luna ignore les faits de samedi.

« Le prénom de notre fils ! Elles le contestent ! Je suis partie avant que ça dégénère. » grogna Luna.

« Je trouve que Noah est un bon prénom. » approuva Clarke.

« Moi aussi ! Pourtant, elles trouvent ça ringard. »

« Laisse-les parler. De toute façon, c'est celui-là que vous allez lui donner, non ? » lança Clarke

« Bien évidemment, mais c'est agaçant. Elles se croient pour qui sérieusement ? » demanda rhétoriquement Luna, en lâchant un soupire. « Bref, tu as trouvé autres choses sur l'affaire ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'ai la vidéo. »

« Génial ! Et est-ce que tu as demandé des informations sur Reyes à ta chérie ? » ironisa Luna. Clarke roula des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit cette qualification.

« Je lui avais demander mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le fera à présent. »

« Par rapport à samedi ? Ce n'était rien, je suis sûr qu'elle t'aidera. » dit Luna. « D'ailleurs, je suis désolé. J'essayerais d'éviter les disputes avec elle maintenant que tu es avec… »

« Alors tu n'as rien à dire de ma relation avec elle ? »

« Non… Vraiment pas. Après tout, comme le dit Niylah, après un an en tant que sex-friends, il fallait se douter que cela aller amener à une vraie relation. »

« Mais ce ne sont pas tes mots et ce que tu penses vraiment. »

« Je préfère ne rien dire de ce que je pense. Autant pour ta relation ainsi que la situation avec ta mère. » affirma Luna. « Mais sache que je te soutiendrais quoi qu'il en soit. »

« Très bien. Merci à toi et également à Niylah. » accepta Clarke avec un petit sourire.

« Je crois que je serais toujours en désaccord avec toi si elle n'avait pas été là. Ma femme est la meilleure. » approuva Luna. « De plus, j'aurais dû m'en douter lorsqu'on m'a dit que tu te bécote avec Echo au commissariat… »

« Huh ? Quoi ? » s'exclama Clarke, indigné. « Qui t'a dit ça ? »

Luna regarda son auriculaire et le lève vers Clarke en le bougeant « C'est mon petit doigt qui me la dit. » ricana Luna, le sourire narquois.

« Ah ah. » fit ironiquement Clarke en secouant la tête de gauche à droite les yeux fermés.

« C'est Monty. Il vous a vu. » ajouta Luna en haussant les épaules.

« Ah. » ne put que sortir Clarke.

Luna arqua un sourcil sur la réponse de Clarke. Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'elle s'attendait, mais elle laissa couler. « Sinon, tu as regardé la vidéo ? »

« Non… »

Luna but d'une traite le fond de son gobelet puis visa la corbeille en papier pour mettre un but. L'avocate sourit lorsque le gobelet atteignit sa cible.

« Alors fais-le, après ta pause bien sûr. » Ordonna Luna en sortant du bureau. « Tandis que moi, je vais essayer de faire partir les hyènes pour profiter enfin de mon repos au côté de ma femme. »

La jolie blonde ne prit pas de pause malgré l'ordre de Luna. Pour la simple bonne raison qu'elle devait aller en prison pour aller voir un client qui faisait appel. Elle ferma l'ordinateur, rangea le dossier de Raven Reyes dans le tiroir de son bureau et prit celui d'aujourd'hui avant de partir.

 **. . .**

La journée qui suivit fut longue puisque Clarke n'avait fait que travailler d'arrache-pied. Elle avait eu plusieurs clients à aller voir et des rendez-vous. Aussi, deux procès l'attendaient demain : un au matin et le second l'après-midi. Autant dire qu'elle était surbookée. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de reprendre le dossier de Raven, ni de regarder la vidéo et encore moins d'envoyé un message à Echo. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelle d'elle. Savait-elle pour dimanche ? Elle espérait que non.

Luna avait été occupé par ses clients également. Cependant, pour une fois, c'est Luna qu'elle retrouva affalée par terre avec tout un tas de papier, ce mardi soir.

Alors c'est en cette soirée, totalement épuisée par le travail qu'elle avait fourni pour parfaire une bonne défense lors de ses procès demain, qu'elle s'affala sur le canapé alors que le dos de Luna était appuyé sur celui-ci.

« Hmfr. Je suis lessivé. » se plaignit Clarke. « Merci d'avoir gérer pour Madi. Becca m'a retenue avant que je quitte les lieux… » expliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix fatiguée.

« De rien, elle dort là. » dit Luna à titre d'information, alors qu'elle avait le nez dans le dossier de Raven. « Tu as des nouvelles de ta policière chérie ? » demanda Luna.

« Hm.. Non toujours pas… » Dit-elle en ferment les yeux et se massant les tempes.

« Tu ne l'a pas appelé ? » demanda Luna. Clarke hocha négativement la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

« Je vais le faire… » soupira-t-elle, à vrai dire, elle était anxieuse, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et retarder le moment… « Tu trouves des choses intéressantes ? » changea-t-elle de sujet, toujours les yeux bien fermés.

« J'ai demandé l'avis de Monty pour voir s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose, mais non. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit et que le braquage avait été fait par des professionnels. Il m'a même dit qu'il avait l'impression de regarder une scène de film où tout est parfait. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Bien et si nous la regardions ensemble ? » Proposa la blonde alors qu'elle se redressa pour attraper l'ordinateur portable de Luna et de se mettre également à même le sol à ses côtés.

« Clarke tu es crevée, tu devrais aller te reposer. » refusa la brune, pas heureuse de voir son amie se tuer à la tâche. Clarke ignora Luna en posant l'ordinateur sur les genoux de la brune de façon à ce qu'elles voient toutes les deux. Luna se plaignit, mais ouvra le fichier vidéo puis appuie sur Play. Cette vidéo n'avait plus de secret pour elle, elle la connaissait par cœur à force de la visionner. Pourtant, Clarke vit un détail.

« Reviens en arrière. Là, regarde. Je ne comprends pas comment tu n'as pas pu le voir… » révéla Clarke alors que Luna était perdue.

« Où tu veux en venir ? » en regardant le passage. Elle ne vit rien.

« Tu ne vois pas ? Tes sérieuse là ? » Demanda Clarke qui utilisa la souris elle-même cette fois-ci. « Regarde bien Raven. » en montrant du doigt sur l'écran.

« Elle est de dos, avance vers le comptoir, arme à la main. Je ne vois pas ce que je suis censée voir. Eclaire-moi. » Dit Luna, perdant patience.

« Elle ne boitille pas. » s'exclama Clarke en regardant Luna. Celle-ci relance la vidéo pour bien regardé les jambes de Raven. « Elle aura toujours les séquelles de son accident, le boitillement et la douleur. Ce sont ces mots pas les miens. »

Luna la regarda de nouveau, en écarquillant les yeux, tout devenait clair à présent.

« Étais-tu vraiment avec moi vendredi ? » Gloussa Clarke.

« Oui. C'est juste que j'avais oubliée. » se défendit Luna. « Excuse-moi, tout le monde n'a pas le cerveau d'Einstein. »

Clarke bouscula Luna de son coude pour le sous-entendu. Raven était sa cliente et toute information de celle-ci était importante. Alors oui, elle se devait de tout retenir.

« J'ai juste une bonne mémoire contrairement à toi. C'est tout. » contra Clarke, indifférente.

« Ouais bref… » laissa tomber Luna. « Donc, Raven a un boitillement depuis son accident qui lui pourri la vie, mais qui va certainement lui sauver la vie ? Car cette caractéristique diffère par rapport à cette femme qui marche normalement. »

« Hmhm. Tu crois que ça peut être la vidéo qui fait ça ? » douta Clarke.

« Non, la vidéo diffuse la même image qu'elle a filmait en temps réels. C'est Monty qui me l'a dit. Elle était au niveau de la porte d'entrée donc de dos pour fake Raven. Je ne vois pas comment une vidéo pourrait effacer un boitement. »

« Donc, si j'arrive à prouver ça, je pourrais discréditer la vidéo et en faire une preuve nulle. Ce qui amènera à un non-lieu. »

« Un papier officiel pourrait aussi aider. Sauf qu'on ne peut pas ignorer les témoins qu'ils l'ont identifié comme coupable. »

« Même un témoin peut se tromper. Il suffit que la femme ressemble un peu à Raven pour que ça passe. »

« Mais il reste les empreintes. Comment sait possible qu'elle soit là ? Un coup monté de toute pièce, quelqu'un qui veut voir Raven derrière les barreaux ? Si c'est le cas, il a mis énormément de chose en place pour qu'elle aille en prison. »

« Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait revoir Miss Reyes, mais la situation risque d'être quelque peu compliqué… » laissa Clarke en suspens, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une envie de retourner au domaine au risque de croiser quelqu'un.

« Déjà, il faudrait la recontacter. » Luna chercha son téléphone permit le foutoir qu'elle avait fait puis finit par le trouver en-dessous d'une pochette en carton. Elle fit défiler son répertoire et appela le numéro qu'elle voulait sans que Clarke puisse agir. Clarke la regarda interloquer.

« Messagerie, mince. » fit Luna en raccrochant puis réessaya de nouveau alors que Clarke observait en silence. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bonjour Raven, c'est Maître O'Brian à l'appareil, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais nous avons de nouveau élément et nous souhaitons vous rencontrez de nouveau. J'espère de vos nouvelles rapidement. Au revoir. » dit Luna au répondeur de Raven. « A quoi leur serve-t-il d'avoir un téléphone s'il ne réponde pas. »

« Tu aurais peut-être dû attendre demain matin. Il est tard, Luna. » Répondit Clarke en baillant.

« Oui mais les découvertes n'attendent pas, il faut qu'on voie si elle a des ennemies et qu'elle nous donne une liste. »

« On ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre et une fois sa réponse, on se fera une vidéo-conférence. » dit Clarke.

« Hm. D'accord mais… » s'arrêta Luna. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait respecter ses choix. Même si elle n'était pas d'accord. Même si elle pensait que le destin essayait de lui donner un coup de pouce après autant d'année. Elle savait son amie adepte de la fuite, mais elle trouvait que c'était une erreur. C'était l'occasion en or pour revoir sa mère. Mais elle devait écouter Niylah qui lui avait fais promettre de ne pas s'en mêler et de la soutenir. « Becca n'aime pas les visio-conférences, j'irais donc à ta place au domaine… »

Clarke regarda la brune et l'embrassa sur la joue en la remerciant.

« Bon, je vais rentrer. » souffla Luna et en se levant difficilement. Elle rangea les preuves de son passage et souhaita une bonne nuit de repos à sa meilleure amie avant de sortir de l'appartement pour rejoindre sa dulcinée qui allait très certainement râler de nouveau pour le retour tardif.

 **. . .**

Clarke Griffin avait encore triomphé. Les procès du mercredi furent un succès pour elle. Elle était assez fière d'elle. Son travail avait payé car sans le travail qu'elle avait fourni ses derniers jours, elle n'aurait jamais pu obtenir le résultat qu'elle avait eu aujourd'hui.

En cette soirée, avant de rejoindre son appartement, elle fit un crochet au commissariat. Il était temps qu'elle aille la voir. Elle aurait pu l'appeler ou envoyer un message, mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire ou écrire. Elle avait donc décidé de faire le premier pas. Chose inhabituel, car c'était toujours Echo qui le faisait. Sauf qu'elle avait l'impression que la brune avait décidé de changer la donne.

« Maître Griffin » salua une jeune femme dans son uniforme en charge de l'accueil aujourd'hui.

« Bonjour Gaïa. Echo est là ? » demanda la blonde sans perdre de temps, en s'appuyant sur le comptoir. Son plus beau et faux sourire placardait sur son visage. Gaïa sembla surprise du sourire aimable. Généralement, la blonde était austère.

« Vous savez très bien que si vous n'avez pas une raison vlable… Vous ne pouvez pas passer. » dit-elle négativement.

« Gaïa. » Claqua Clarke d'un ton sec en encrant son regard dans celui de celle-ci. Le visage de nouveau froid. « Où est-elle ? »

Gaïa frissonna. Quand elle disait que l'avocate était flippante. Ce n'était pas pour rien.

« À son bureau et ne compter pas sur moi pour vous couvrir… » annonça Gaïa alors que la blonde était déjà en train de se diriger vers les bureaux. Clarke se retourna et lui fit un sourire et lança sa main au vent pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas un souci.

Clarke se dirigea vers le bureau d'Echo, qu'elle connaissait par cœur à présent. Elle se plaça discrètement derrière et lui claqua un baiser sur sa joue qui fit sursauter Echo, concentrer à écrire son rapport. Echo se retourna rapidement vers la blonde en essayant de calmer son cœur.

« Pour un flic, t'es pas vraiment sur le qui-vive. » ria Clarke en se redressant. Elle avait opté pour une rencontre blagueuse.

« En même temps, je suis sur mon poste de travail. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de l'être… » soupira-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Clarke se redressa et arqua un sourcil. « Oh… T'as l'air contente de me voir, c'est fou… » dit Clarke, en croisant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, sur la défensive.

Echo tressaillit sous le ton de son amante, elle entreprit de sauvegarder rapidement son rapport avant de retourner son regard vers Clarke.

« J'ai eu une journée de merde et Indra n'arrête pas d'être sur mon dos en ce moment. J'dois lui donner mon rapport dans une heure… »

« Hm… Tu as bientôt fini ? » demanda Clarke en regardant autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit Monty les observait, elle le fusilla du regard, il baissa les yeux.

« Presque, avant que tu me surprennes. » dit Echo en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Et tu as pu faire les recherches que je t'ai demandé ? »

Le regard d'Echo changea, semblant comprendre quelque chose, elle retourna son regard vers l'écran, déçue. « Non… Plus tard. Il faut vraiment que je finisse le rapport… » soupira une nouvelle fois, Echo, fatiguée.

Clarke passa une main sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur pour finir sur la main de la jeune femme. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec ceux d'Echo et la tira.

« Suis-moi. » ordonna la blonde. Elle l'emmena dans les toilettes privées et vérifia qu'elles soient seules avant de plaquer Echo à la porte d'entrée, bloquant par la même occasion, le passage pour éviter toute intrusion malvenue.

« Clarke, je suis sérieuse. Je dois vraiment travailler… »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et plaqua un peu plus l'autre femme pour lui voler un baiser. Echo essaya de garder son self contrôle, mais le perdit rapidement pour retourner le baiser. Clarke finit par se séparer d'elle pour reprendre son souffle. Elle déposa cependant ses lèvres dans le cou de la brune puis remonta un peu plus pour lui mordiller le lobe, ce qui fit grogner de plaisir Echo. Clarke pivota pour retrouver les lèvres de l'inspectrice. Echo y répondit avidement. L'échange fut beaucoup plus sauvage.

 _/!\ scène explicite_

Les mains expertes de Clarke vagabondèrent sous le pull de l'autre femme et sans surprise, elle put sentir les pointes roses sur ses doigts directement. Echo n'avait pas mis de soutien-gorge. Une fâcheuse habitude qu'elle prenait en ce moment. Clarke sourit dans le baiser alors qu'Echo gémissait un peu plus.

« Bordel, tu me tue… » finit par dire l'inspectrice entre deux baisers. La blonde continua de torturer gentiment un mamelon alors que son autre main partit habilement défaire la boucle de la ceinture et le bouton du jean pour s'immiscer à l'intérieur. Echo écarta un peu les cuisses alors que la main de la blonde passa la barrière de son boxer féminin. Clarke sentit l'état d'excitation de son amante et sourit de plus belle. Elle toucha le bourgeon de plaisir et s'amusa avec sans vouloir réellement assouvir le désir de son amante.

Echo grogna et quitta les lèvres de la brune en souriant machiavélique.

« Tu veux que je continue ? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant. Echo ne put qu'hocher positivement de la tête en déglutissant. Clarke accéléra son doigt sur le bourgeon de plaisir d'Echo en coinçant sa jambe pour la retenir puisqu'elle perdait pied. La tête d'Echo s'engouffra sur l'épaule de la blonde et étouffa ses gémissements tant bien que mal.

Quelques instants plus tard, Echo jouit sous les doigts de la blonde. Elle regarda la blonde, les yeux encore embrumé de son plaisir et pu apercevoir le regard satisfait de son amante.

 _/!\ fin de la scène_

Une fois sur qu'Echo pouvait tenir debout, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo, se lava les mains, comme si de rien était alors qu'Echo se rapprocha d'elle et la prit par la taille.

« Tu sais que tu vas me faire virer un jour… » alors que ses lèvres se posèrent dans le cou de la blonde. Clarke soupira de plaisir. « Tu m'as manquée. »

Clarke se retourna pour faire face à Echo et caressa l'une des joues rosies de sa petite amie. « Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire… » révéla Clarke.

Echo fronça les sourcils.

« Par rapport à Samedi. »

« Oh… D'ailleurs, désolé pour mettre disputer avec Luna. Même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais fui… Je me suis dit que j'allais te laisser de l'espace… Que peut-être que j'ai été trop étouffante… »

Clarke hésita longuement et essaya de formuler des phrases dans sa tête pour éviter des quiproquos.

« Je suis désolé pour la façon de me comporter avec toi. Je… Si tu veux, tu peux venir ce soir… Et on pourrait discuter… »

« Pas négativement ! » s'horrifia Clarke en voyant la peur dans le regard d'Echo. Echo reprit son souffle.

Clarke avait pris la décision d'au moins en parler à quelqu'un. Même si elle l'avait fait avec Anya. D'ailleurs, elle regrettait toujours cette soirée et hésitait à en parler à Echo. Peut-être pas tous les détails, mais au moins lui dire qu'elle était perdue. Elle savait qu'elle devait parler, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle. Echo allait l'écouter, ne pas la juger et ne pas l'influencer sur sa décision. Luna aurait pu le faire, elle savait qu'elle allait la soutenir, mais elle savait Luna en désaccord. Elle connaissait exactement ce que la brune allait lui dire et elle ne voulait pas rentrer en conflit avec sa meilleure amie.

Echo hocha la tête, l'embrassa et lui promit de faire ce qu'elle pouvait, car oui, Echo était aussi déborder par le travail. Elle se sépara rapidement lorsque la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit sur une collègue de travail d'Echo. La policière salua sa collègue comme si de rien était et sortit des toilettes.

Echo lui promit une nouvelle fois de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de rejoindre son bureau tandis que Clarke quitta le commissariat.


	7. Révélation

**Salut! Je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard et je m'en excuse. J'ai été malade le weekend dernier, donc la santé avant tout!**

 **Je vous poste la suite, espérant qu'ils vous plaisent également. J'espère que tout est cohérent. J'avais cette trame en tête et honnêtement, c'est plus compliqué de le mettre à l'écrit. Oui, j'avoue lol.**

 **Le suivant est écrit, mais j'essaie de prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres.**

 **Je vous dis à bientôt!**

* * *

 **Note : **

****J'ai donnée plus de visibilité pour les paroles surtout pour les conversations ECHO/CLARKE. Echo est en gras italique et Clarke en gras simple. Dites-moi si vous préférez comme avant ou maintenant.****

* * *

Echo n'était pas venu ce soir-là. Un meurtre avait été commis et la policière avait dû se rendre sur la scène de crime. Clarke comprenait parfaitement, elles avaient deux métiers totalement différents et tellement prenants. Les deux prochains jours furent aussi rythmés que les jours précédents. Luna avait été au domaine à la place de Clarke. Qui lui avait posé tout un tas de questions et Luna avait même regardé dans les effets personnels de Raven qui lui restait de ses parents. Elle avait également demandé si elle avait des ennemies, mais au vu de son passé de toxicomane, il était certain qu'elle en avait. Surtout que Raven lui avait révélé qu'elle devait toujours une somme d'argent à un dealer d'Hunts Point dans le quartier du Bronx. En bref, cela faisait près de deux semaines et elles n'avaient rien pour contrecarrer les témoignages et les empreintes. Luna lui avait fourni une lettre explicative sur le handicap de Raven qu'elle avait eue grâce au docteur Kane, la mère de Clarke. À première vue, Abigail Kane n'était pas la femme que Clarke avait décrite. Luna avait pu discuter avec la doctoresse et elle était très gentille, aimante, et avait l'air d'être très protectrice envers Raven. Luna avait essayé d'en parler à Clarke, mais la blonde n'a rien voulu savoir.

Samedi arriva bien vite et comme chaque weekend, Clarke s'était promis de le consacrer qu'à sa fille. Oubliant le stresse que générait le cas de Raven Reyes. Elle ne pensait pas que le témoignage du docteur sur le handicap suffirait pour demander une audience auprès du juge.

La journée avait bien débuté, mais elle avait pris un autre tournant lorsque Echo l'appela pour lui demander de la rejoindre au commissariat. L'attrait de la curiosité fut bien trop fort pour l'ignorer. Surtout lorsque la policière lui indiqua que cela concerné Raven.

Clarke déposa donc Madi chez Luna et Niylah.

 **« Je fais vite mon cœur »** dit Clarke en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

 **« Promis ? »** demanda la petite fille, une petite moue sur le visage alors que son petit doigt se leva vers sa maman. Clarke scella son auriculaire à celui de sa fille en guise de promesse.

 **« Promis. »** déclara-t-elle solennellement, un grand sourire attendri. Clarke déposa des multitudes de baiser sur le front de la petite avant de quitter l'appartement de ses amies.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au commissariat, l'ambiance était calme. Le personnel était plus restreint lors des weekends. L'avocate n'eut même pas besoin d'aller à l'accueil puisque la policière l'accueillit avec le sourire.

 ** _« Hé beauté. »_** s'exclama Echo, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Hé sexy. »** répondit Clarke dans un sourire en s'approchant de la brune. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et s'approcha un peu plus pour lui voler un baiser rapide, qui devient plus long au fil des secondes. Echo l'arrêta bien vite à regret. Elle était sur son lieu de travail et essayait de faire profil bas depuis que sa supérieure l'avait dans le collimateur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le bureau d'Echo. Celle-ci s'installa sur sa chaise tandis que Clarke resta derrière la jeune policière. Echo ouvrit une page d'un logiciel, entra un prénom et un nom puis le casier judiciaire s'afficha. La brune se recula légèrement.

 ** _« Clarke, je te présente Oksana Kräsnövìtch. »_**

Clarke regarda l'écran dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Elle avait le double de Raven devant elle.

 **« Comment ? »** réussit-elle à exprimer de vive voix.

 ** _« Je sais, c'est complètement fou, mais Raven Reyes à une sœur jumelle. »_**

Clarke regarda Echo, essayant toujours d'avaler l'information. C'était surréaliste. Une sœur jumelle dont Raven n'était pas au courant. C'était impossible que la jeune femme ne le soit pas.

 ** _« Je n'ai pas de mérite. Monty et son ordinateur ont fait tout le travail. Il a retrouvé des documents, comme l'extrait de naissance de Raven puis celui de sa sœur. D'après les papiers, elle est née sous le nom d'Ofelia Reyes. Sauf qu'elle est déclarée morte à l'âge de 2 ans. Du coup, j'ai demandé à Monty de lancer une nouvelle recherche plus poussée et Ofelia est apparu en tant qu'Oksana Kräsnövìtch domicilié en Russie, également morte. »_**

 **« Ça m'a l'air surréaliste… Et si elle est morte alors… »**

 ** _« Elle ne l'est pas. »_** coupa Echo en sortant un dossier de son tiroir. **_« C'est là que tout se complique. La CIA est à sa recherche. Ils essayent de la coincer depuis un moment. Elle est à l'origine de nombreux assassinats envers des personnes très influente dans le monde entier. C'est également une voleuse. La CIA la soupçonne de travailler avec la mafia russe et surement pour d'autres organisations terroristes. Au début, elle faisait très attention, ils n'avaient aucune trace d'elle. C'est un caméléon, utilise différentes identités. La dernière en date est Ophélie Morin en France où elle est recherchée pour avoir volé des tableaux, des objets de grande valeur au musée du Louvre. Monty a retrouvé des traces d'elle en Allemagne, au Danemark, en Italie, en Chine et au Mexique. »_** informa Echo alors qu'elle faisait défiler les différentes identités.

 **« Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore attrapé ? »**

 ** _« Oh, plus d'une fois, ils ont failli réussir. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas seule et qu'elle arrive toujours à s'échapper. Pourtant plus les jours passent, plus elle ne fait plus attention. Elle fait erreur sur erreur. Cependant, elle est douée, sur des lieux discrets, ils retrouvent différentes empreintes qui ne concordent jamais. Pourtant, son ADN a été retrouver sur deux scènes de crime et le reste sont des spéculations. »_** répondit-elle en passant enfin le dossier à Clarke. **_« Clarke, j'ai outrepassé mes droits, si je ne l'avais pas fait, jamais je n'aurais pu découvrir tout ça. Encore moins sans Monty. Il a eu accès à des documents très confidentiels, très secret. Si la CIA remonte à Reyes, il se pourrait bien qu'elle puisse être soupçonnée à sa place… »_**

 **« Mais ce n'est pas la même personne. C'est juste Raven. Je veux dire, si cette femme est un fantôme. Elle ne resterait pas là, à attendre son procès. »**

 ** _« Ils ne le savent pas ça. Je pense qu'Ofelia ou Oksana, qu'importe, essaie de mener la piste vers Raven. C'est un écran de fumée pour détourner leur attention. Crois-moi, ils vont bientôt avoir connaissance de Raven… ça m'étonne qu'ils ne soient pas déjà en train de l'interroger. »_**

 **« Donc tu penses qu'elle la piégeait ? »**

 ** _« Oui. Ils sont à deux doigts de la coincés et je pense qu'à force ça gêne ses affaires. »_**

 **« Mais si toi, tu as pu déduire tout ça… Ils le peuvent aussi non ? »**

 ** _« Oh, ils le feront mais ils vont vouloir vérifier la piste par eux-mêmes. »_**

 **« Super… J'ai un papier d'un médecin stipulant qu'il est impossible qu'elle puisse marcher à nouveau normalement comme on peut le voir sur la vidéo, mais il reste les témoins et les empreintes… Je ne sais pas si cela sera suffisant… Et je doute que je puisse me mettre à la recherche de cette femme pour la coincer et avoir des aveux de sa part… »**

 ** _« Si tu veux, je pourrais réinterroger les témoins ? »_** suggéra Echo en se retournant. Clarke la regarda, incertaine.

 **« Je ne sais pas si ça changera grand-chose, je pense que je vais devoir aller jusqu'au procès. »**

 ** _« Avec les bonnes questions, tu pourras démontrer que Raven est innocente. Les témoins ont reconnu Raven, mais maintenant qu'il y a d'autres faits, je suis sûr que leurs témoignages pourraient être différents. »_**

 **« Oui, mais tu oublies les empreintes. »**

 ** _« Les empreintes peuvent être très vite malléables et cette fille est très intelligente, elle fait preuve d'inventivité dans chaque meurtre qu'elle a commis. Puis franchement, avec de bons arguments, les empreintes peuvent devenir nul surtout quand le crime a été commis dans un lieu recouvert d'empreinte… »_**

 **« Tu as raison. »** sourit la blonde. Elle était vraiment d'une grande aide. La perspicacité d'Echo était vraiment édifiante. C'était l'une des qualités qu'elle appréciait chez elle. Elle prit la main d'Echo et la caressa de son pouce. **« Cela ne gênera pas ta supérieure si tu reprends le dossier ? »**

 ** _« Non. »_ **répondit Echo, gênée. Clarke fronça les sourcils. Echo soupira. **_« Elle m'a cantonné au bureau… »_**

 **« Oh, pourquoi ? »**

 ** _« Tête brulée que je suis couplé avec un gros emmerdeur, ça fait forcément des étincelles. McCreary est un véritable connard. Je les un peu envoyais à l'hôpital… »_ **souffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

 **« Un peu ? »** ironisa Clarke.

 ** _« Un peu beaucoup même… »_ **gloussa-t-elle. **_« Il a le poignet cassé. »_**

 **« Wow. Sa virilité a dû en prendre un coup. »** ria la blonde. La brune ricana à sa suite.

 ** _« Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé et il en paye le prix... »_** finit par dire la brune.

 **« Sinon.. Tu… »** hésita-t-elle. **« Que fait tu ? Je veux dire, si ta journée est terminée, on pourrait passer du temps ensemble avec Madi. »**

 ** _« Avec grand plaisir. »_** se contenta de répondre, heureuse, la jeune femme. Elle embrassa la blonde rapidement et prit sa veste avant de voler la main de sa petite amie pour sortir du commissariat.

 **. . .**

Lorsqu'elles partirent chercher la petite fille, c'était comme si Clarke n'était jamais parti. Madi n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer ou d'attendre sa maman avec impatience puisqu'elle n'avait pas vu les heures défilées.

D'ailleurs, celle-ci accueillit sa mère en lui posant une question très gênante et déstabilisante à laquelle elle ne pouvait répondre : quand est-ce que je serais grande sœur ? Car elle voulait absolument sentir l'alien dans le ventre de SA maman.

La petite fille adorait coller sa main ou son oreille sur le ventre de Niylah. La première fois qu'elle sentit bouger le bébé de sa tante, elle avait tout de suite demandé s'il avait un alien dans le ventre. Cela avait fait rire Niylah et Luna, mais beaucoup moins à Clarke. Puisque c'était à elle qu'incomber la tâche d'expliquer que ceci était un phénomène naturel. Par ailleurs, la maman était sûre que Madi avait ce genre d'idée à cause des vidéos YouTube qu'elle regardait avec la tablette qu'avaient offerte Luna et Niylah. Elle allait clairement interdire à Madi d'en regarder. Elle se souvient par la suite que sa fille avait réenchéri en lui demandant si elle avait bougé comme Noah. Clarke le supposait et elle lui avait répondu oui.

Après un moment en compagnie de Luna et Niylah, Clarke demanda si Echo pouvait passer la journée avec elles et la petite avait immédiatement dit oui. Son avis comptait énormément pour Clarke.

Toutes trois avaient donc décidé de manger à l'extérieur. Madi mit son dévolu pour un McDonald que les deux adultes ne purent refuser. Elles se retrouvaient donc dans un ilot avec des sièges en cuir. Clarke et Echo étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre tandis que Madi était en face d'elles. La petite était concentrée sur son jouet plus que sur son hamburger et ses frites.

 **« Madi, ton repas va refroidir. »**

 **« Oui maman… »** roula-t-elle des yeux alors qu'elle posa le jouet, toujours en le fixant.

 **« Madi. »** gronda-t-elle. **« Mange avant que je te le confisque. »**

Madi regarda tour à tour sa maman et Echo puis piqua une frite avant de prendre en main son hamburger. Clarke mit un morceau de salade dans sa bouche alors qu'Echo prit une bouchée de son sandwich. La policière regarda Clarke en avalant et un sourire ironique apparu en voyant que Clarke mangeait sans grande conviction. La blonde la fusilla du regard silencieusement pour éviter qu'Echo lui dise ce qu'elle pense tout bas. La brune roula des yeux, posa son sandwich et se leva pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un hamburger dans la main. Elle le posa devant Clarke dans un sourire.

 _ **« Tu l'élimineras bien assez vite. »**_ répondit Echo avec un clin d'œil. Clarke soupira et regarda l'emballage en hésitant.

 **« Pourquoi tu ramènes un hamburger à maman ? »**

 _ **« Parce que ta maman se trouve trop grosse pour manger un simple hamburger. »**_

 **« C'est faux ! »** s'exclama Clarke.

 **« Mais maman, tu es jolie et même si tu es grosse, tu seras toujours belle. »** répondit Madi.

 _ **« Tu vois, tu devrais écouter la sagesse de ta fille. »**_ sourit la policière. Clarke soupira une nouvelle fois et déballa le hamburger pour prendre une bouchée et un soupire de plaisir sorti du fin fond de sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse y faire grand-chose. _**« Voilà qui est mieux. »**_ gloussa Echo en reprenant son sandwich en main.

La suite du repas fut animée par la petite fille qui racontait sa semaine d'école, créant rire, joie et débat.

 **. . .**

 **« Maman ! Jordan est là ! Je peux aller le voir ? »** s'exclama Madi en sautillant.

 **« D'accord, mais tu ne t'éloigne pas des jeux. »** somma Clarke.

Madi avait insisté longuement pour aller au Playgrounds de Central Parks. Clarke s'était vite douté que ses amies seraient là. Madi acquiesça pour répondre à la règle de sa mère et partit rejoindre son copain. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place sur un banc tout en observant la petite fille dans le silence. Madi fit montrer du doigt sa mère et le petit garçon leur fit signe en souriant. Clarke ne put faire autrement que répondre à ce signe. Le petit garçon était exactement comme ses parents : toujours le sourire béat, toujours heureux.

D'ailleurs, les parents du petit garçon virent très bien cet échange et se décidèrent à rejoindre les deux jeunes femmes. À croire que Clarke n'a pas le droit à avoir un peu de calme, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir enfin parler à Echo.

 **« Bonjour chère collègue ! »** s'exclama joyeusement l'homme envers Echo, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Clarke s'empêcha de rouler des yeux. **« Bonjour Clarke. »**

 **« Salut Monty. Harper. »** salua-t-elle gentiment. Clarke les tolérait, pour sa fille qui s'était éprise d'amitié pour son fils et aussi parce qu'il était les amis de Niylah et de Luna, sinon elle ne les calculerait même pas. Clarke était exaspéré par tant de bienveillance, ils étaient toujours heureux et ça l'agacer.

 _ **« Harper ! Ravi de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? »**_ demanda Echo.

 **« Bien, merci Echo. »** Répondit Harper, toute guillerette.

 **« MAMAN ! PAPA ! »** Cria une petite voix vers eux. Les deux parents se retournèrent. **« Ellie mange du sable et Anna a perdu sa tétine ! Et Dylan n'arrête pas de nous embêter ! »**

Jordan montrait du doigt ses petites sœurs. Monty soupira et partit les rejoindre. Harper laissa volontiers Monty s'en chargeait et se retourna toujours un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Ah les enfants ! »** s'extasia la maman. **« Sinon, comment vont les futures mamans, Clarke ? »**

Clarke regarda Harper, se forçant à sourire. **« Niylah est fatiguée. Luna a hâte que Noah pointe le bout de son nez. »**

 **« Plus qu'un mois et leurs vies changera à tout jamais. »**

 **« Littéralement. Mais elles n'en ont qu'un donc ça devrait aller. »** piqua-t-elle. Monty et Harper étaient encore jeunes et ils avaient déjà quatre enfants. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se précipitaient autant. Ils auraient pu au moins espacer les différences d'âges. Toutefois, cela ne l'a regardé pas. C'était peut-être une famille nombreuse, mais ils avaient l'air heureux, beaucoup trop heureux et ils s'en sortaient alors pourquoi pas.

 **« Hm. Le premier est toujours compliqué ! Niylah nous manque beaucoup à l'école. C'était un peu notre pilier. »**

 **« Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortez très bien. »** rassura faussement l'avocate. Harper faisait partie de l'équipe éducative, elle s'occupe généralement des enfants en difficulté d'apprentissage.

Clarke vit revenir Monty avec dans chaque bras, Anna et Ellie. Harper prit la petite dernière et s'assit enfin au côté de Clarke. L'avocate ignora les deux parents, préférant observer sa fille jouait. Ils étaient aussi très envahissants et elle détestait ça. Monty plaça Anna entre l'avocate et Harper. La mère s'occupa d'enlever le sable des mains et de la bouche d'Ellie.

 **« Au fait, Echo, tu lui as dit ? »** demanda Monty par rapport à l'affaire Oksana et Raven.

 **« Oui, elle l'a fait et je te remercie de l'avoir aidé. »** remercia Clarke, dans un léger sourire.

 **« De rien, c'était un plaisir. »**

Clarke reprit son observation dans le silence. Monty et Echo commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien tandis qu'Anna, qui s'ennuyait, entreprit de tirer le manteau de Clarke. L'avocate ignora l'enfant, mais lorsque la petite se leva sur le banc pour lui tirer les cheveux, elle fusilla la petite du regard. Ceci ne fit pas peur à Anna qui souriait à en faire craquer plus d'un. Cependant, Clarke qui comprit ce que voulait la petite décida de fuir et se leva du banc pour rejoindre Madi.

 **« Maman regarde ! Je suis la princesse guerrière, commandante des treizes clans ! »** s'écria Madi.

Clarke lui sourit et leva le pouce en l'air tout en continuant son observation. Elle se crispa lorsqu'une main se posa dans son dos.

 _ **« Ce n'est que moi. »**_

Clarke se retourna et sourit. **« Tu aurais pu rester avec eux. »**

 _ **« Je suis venue ici avec toi, pour toi, pour Madi, pas pour eux. »**_

Clarke acquiesça et se colla un peu plus au lampadaire qui la soutenait. Echo à ses côtés, l'observa en silence.

 _ **« Veux-tu en parler ? »**_ demanda Echo. Clarke secoua les épaules en soupirant. _**« J'ai vu ta réaction avec Anna. »**_

Clarke jeta un œil à Echo. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ce sujet avec elle. C'était un sujet bien plus douloureux que les autres et jusqu'à présent, elle réussit à ignorer ce fait.

 **« Ils sont juste agaçants. Toujours souriant, toujours aussi guimauve, toujours parfait. Même leurs enfants sont parfaits. Anna te tire les cheveux et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir parce que c'est une enfant adorable. »**

 ** _« Oh, tu sais, ils n'ont rien de parfait, ils ont des hauts et des bas, comme une famille peut en avoir. »_**

 **« Ils n'en restent pas moins chiant. »** Déclara-t-elle. En parlant de famille, Clarke devait aborder une tout autre conversation.

 **« Je n'ai pas revu Bellamy.** » Formula doucement à tel point qu'Echo devait tendre l'oreille pour entendre. Echo comprit rapidement qu'elle faisait référence à samedi dernier. **« Mais je sais où se trouve ma mère. »**

Echo prit sa main et elle les dirigea vers un rocher plat, non loin de Madi pour qu'elles s'assoient. Elle n'ajouta rien, attendant la suite.

 **« Et j'essaie de l'ignorer, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je suis perdue. Luna est d'avis que j'en profite pour reprendre contact et Alexandria qui me dit, sans rien connaître, qu'il faudrait prendre ceci pour un signe ! Signe de quoi ? Du destin ?! Mon cul ouais ! En plus, elle dit que ma mère serait heureuse de me revoir ! ALORS pourquoi elle ne fait pas le premier pas hein !? »**

Echo fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas la base et ne comprit pas grand-chose de la tirade. Elle décida d'attendre et Clarke commença à lui déballer toutes les informations qu'elle avait obtenues lors de sa visite au domaine.

 ** _« Et tu en pense quoi ? »_**

 **« Je ne sais pas. Ce serait surement une très mauvaise idée de reprendre contact avec eux. »**

 ** _« Pas eux, Clarke. Juste ta mère. Que penses-tu du fait de reprendre contact avec elle ? »_**

 **« Echo, si je reparle avec ma mère, c'est toute sa famille qui suit, pas seulement elle. »**

 ** _« Pas obligatoirement. Tu n'es pas obligé de t'infliger ça si tu ne veux pas. Après tout, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas recroiser le chemin de Bellamy au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois. »_**

 **« Il y a ça et beaucoup d'autres choses. J'ai vraiment été la pire des garces avec Octavia et Bellamy. Je ne serais pas étonné s'ils m'en veulent encore. »**

 ** _« Oui. Sauf que tu devrais voir ça autrement. Gérer un conflit à la fois, tu vois ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu parler à ta mère ? Que lui dirais-tu ? »_**

 **« Je pense que je lui poserais toutes les questions que je n'ai jamais pu lui poser. J'étais en plein conflit avec ma mère, on ne se connaissait pas et j'étais une adolescente qui en voulait à la terre entière, mais surtout à elle. Elle m'a abandonné et ça à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'elle a laissé ma garde à mon père à cinq ans, quand elle a signé le papier d'émancipation alors qu'elle aurait pu essayer de me retenir. Il a tout un tas de choses dont je lui en veux. Comme pour l'adoption de Bellamy et d'Octavia. Comme pour mon père, elle… Il était mon pilier, mon super héros. Il m'a élevé, dans l'amour, dans l'acceptation de soi. Il était un tout et elle la tuait… »** dévoila Clarke, le cœur en miettes et luttant contre les larmes qui voulaient rouler librement sur son visage. Mais elle s'en empêcha, elle devait s'empêcher de montrer ses faiblesses. Madi pourrait la voir et elle ne voulait pas. De plus, elle n'avait pas bâti ses murs autour d'elle pour faiblir aussi facilement. **« Mais j'ai changé, j'ai une autre vision des choses et je sais que les non-dits en sont la cause. Je sais qu'avoir une discussion avec elle pourrait me faire du bien comme beaucoup de mal. »**

Echo entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Clarke et la regarda. Elle comprenait parfaitement Clarke et elle savait une chose à présent.

 ** _« Tu as déjà fait ton choix. »_ **conclut-elle. Clarke, qui regardait leurs mains jointes, leva ses yeux vers ceux d'Echo. **_« Tu essayes de te combattre toi-même, mais tu ne peux pas toujours lutter. Ton cœur a fait le choix pour toi, même si ta raison sait que cela peut être aussi douloureux que bon._ »**

Clarke eut un léger sourire, car elle avait raison. Elle luttait, mais son cœur voulait faire un pas vers l'inconnu malgré qu'il puisse de nouveau être blessé. Clarke se sentit incroyablement plus légère maintenant qu'elle avait pu ouvrir les yeux. Echo était vraiment une bonne personne et elle avait la conviction qu'elle ne l'a mérité certainement pas. Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie. Elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas comme il le faudrait, mais Echo était une constante dans sa vie. Clarke venait de le comprendre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû essayer de garder cette histoire à l'intérieur de soi. À l'avenir, elle essayera de se confier malgré l'autodéfense qu'elle menait à chaque fois.

 **. . .**

Elles étaient restées un moment à Central Park et elles avaient repris le chemin du retour avec Madi qui racontait les aventures qu'elle avait eues avec les autres chefs des autres clans. Clarke riait, bien qu'elle eût déjà une petite idée du futur prometteur de sa fille.

Elles ont par la suite migré sur le canapé en regardant la série préférée de Madi « Il était une fois ». La petite l'avait vu plus d'une fois, mais si Clarke devait à choisir, elle préférait regarder ça à des dessins animés Disney. Echo ne connaissait pas cette série et depuis elle y avait pris goût. En même temps, à chaque fois que Clarke prévoit une soirée cinéma, Madi choisissait toujours cette série et une fois la petite endormie, les quatre adultes choisissaient un autre programme plus à leur goût.

 **« Tu te souviens des premiers épisodes où tu croyais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose avec les mamans d'Henry ? »** gloussa Clarke, essayant d'être discrète alors qu'une scène entre Emma et Régina se jouait.

 **« Ouep. C'était le bon vieux temps. »** souffla Echo.

 **« Chut, arrêtez de parler ! »** gronda Madi qui n'entendait rien.

Les deux adultes rigolèrent avant de se faire rouspéter de nouveau par Madi. Clarke regarda l'heure et décida qu'il était temps pour elles de manger alors elle alla commander des pizzas. Leur soirée continua comme ceci, dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

 **. . .**

 **« Tu peux me raconter une histoire ? »** demanda Madi en surprenant Clarke qui venait de se pencher pour la porter et l'amener dans son lit. Elle la cala de façon à ce que le poids de la petite soit bien réparti. L'enfant se nicha dans le cou de sa maman. Clarke pensait Madi endormi, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'était qu'à l'endormissement. Cependant, elle était sure qu'elle n'allait pas tenir bien longtemps alors elle accepta. La maman borda la petite fille et s'allongea à ses côtés au-dessus des couvertures. Elle entreprit de créer une jolie histoire, sortit tout droit de son imagination. Si au début, Madi commentait sur des détails qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'elle n'entendait plus rien. Clarke tourna la tête et put apercevoir les yeux clos de sa fille. La petite Madi avait sombré dans les bras de morphée. Elle embrassa son front et réajusta la couverture violette sur les épaules de la fillette avant de sortir de la chambre silencieusement.

Une fois de retour dans son salon, elle eut la surprise de voir que les boîtes à pizza avaient disparu et avaient laissé place à un bol de sucrerie positionné sur la table basse. Echo patientait sur son téléphone. Elle sourit et la rejoint en lui déposant rapidement un baiser sur la joue. Elle la remercia. Echo lui sourit et déposa son téléphone sur la table pour s'emparer de la télécommande.

Clarke s'affala sur le canapé en invitant Echo dans ses bras puis la brune alluma la série qu'elle avait choisie. Tout ça dans le plus grand des calmes. Clarke était en paix et les pensées étaient loin. Même si elles revenaient, elle les envoya balader, car elle voulait cette soirée avec Echo et elle ne voulait que rien ne soit gâché.

 **. . .**

Il était sept heures du matin et malgré l'heure, Clarke était réveillé depuis quelques minutes à présent. Malgré les efforts pour se rendormir, elle n'y arrivait pas. La journée d'hier, auprès de la policière et de sa fille, lui avait fait un bien fou. Ainsi que la discussion avec Echo. Elle pouvait voir plus clair et elle savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Mais comment s'y prendre ? Aller au domaine est complètement à proscrire. Elle risquerait de voir les autres Kane et elle n'était pas prête. Comme lui avait dit Echo, elle devait faire une chose à la fois. Reprendre contact. Parler à sa mère et voir où tout ça pouvait la mener. Clarke ne se faisait pas de trop grande illusion. Elle avait perdu espoir d'apprendre à connaître et avoir une vraie relation mère/fille depuis longtemps.

Elle était allongée sur le côté, sa main tenant sa tête, observant le corps à côté d'elle, complètement dans ses pensées. Tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas le corps bougé et se retourner vers elle. La demoiselle passa une main sur l'épaule nue de Clarke. ** _« Bonjour beauté. »_** dit-elle en souriant. Clarke sortit de ses pensées et fixa la brune en se forçant à sourire.

 **« Hey »** répondit simplement la blonde.

 ** _« Un penny pour connaître tes pensées ? »_**

 **« J'ai juste une boule au ventre maintenant que tout est clair dans ma tête et que je sais que bientôt, je vais devoir faire un pas. Un très grand pas. »** répondit-elle alors qu'elle triturait le drap qui les couvrait.

 ** _« Prends le temps qu'il te faut. »_** rassura Echo. **_« Je sais que tu as l'impression que tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup, mais si tu n'es pas prête pour la revoir alors ne te force pas. »_ **expliqua-t-elle sagement.

 **« J'ai réellement envie de l'approcher. J'ai juste peur, je crois. »**

 ** _« C'est ta mère et franchement, je doute qu'elle te rejette. Qui rejetterait la grande Clarke Griffin ? »_** questionna Echo dans un rire.

Clarke sourit et se mit sur le dos, regardant le plafond. **« Elle aurait pu également chercher à savoir ce que je deviens… Alors, peut-être que je ne compte pas… »** dit Clarke confuse.

 ** _« Tu m'as bien dit que cette fille t'avait reconnu grâce aux photographies de famille, non ? »_**

 **« Si, mais ça ne veut rien dire. »**

 ** _« Bien sûr que si, les photos sont un bien précieux. C'est des souvenirs et généralement, tu t'en sépares que lorsque tu as tiré un trait et que tu n'as plus envie de les garder. »_**

 **« J'aimerais ne pas avoir une nouvelle déception. »** ajouta Clarke en fixant son regard dans celui de sa petite amie. **« Une fois que j'aurais les réponses à mes questions, que se passera-t-il ? Si finalement, nous nous apprenons à nous connaître et à reconstruire une relation ensemble ? Qu'adviendra-t-il des autres parce qu'il va bien falloir qu'elle leur dise. »**

 ** _« Ce n'est pas avec des suppositions que tu auras des réponses. »_**

 **« Bellamy a vraiment une dent contre moi, je le sais. La dernière fois, il m'a très bien fait comprendre que je n'avais toute intérêt à ne pas revenir dans leur vie. »** dit Clarke.

 ** _« Il était en colère. Il venait de te surprendre entrain de fricoter avec sa petite amie de l'époque. Alors que tu étais à des kilomètres de ton université. Il ne s'attendait pas à te voir, ni que tu le nargues… Avouons-le tu étais une garce à l'époque… »_**

 **« Merci de le soutenir. Comme si, c'était ma faute que sa copine aille voir dans l'autre camp… »**

 ** _« C'était surtout la faute d'Helena et dire que j'ai été amie avec elle… Bref, Bellamy est adulte maintenant et même si ce n'était qu'un ami d'un ami, il avait l'air d'être un bon gars… »_**

 **« Il a l'air, mais sinon, il est très possessif et protecteur et je doute qu'il ait changé sur ça. »**

 ** _« On s'en fiche de Bellamy. Ton objectif est ta mère, d'accord ? »_ **s'exclama déterminer la brune en se redressant. ** _« Et sache que je te soutiens à cent pour cent et que si tu veux, je serais là à chaque démarche que tu fais, ok ? »_** demanda-t-elle en regardant Clarke.

 **« Ok. Merci d'être là. »** sourit Clarke.

 ** _« Toujours. »_** dit Echo en se penchant pour embrasser sa petite amie. **_« Ça te dit de profiter que Madi dorme encore ? »_**

Clarke la regarda longuement. Echo l'avait appuyé pendant de nombreuses parties de sa vie professionnelle comme privée. Elle avait été une très bonne amie et maintenant, la meilleure petite amie qu'elle puisse rêver d'avoir. C'était tout de même étrange pour elle, d'être dans cette relation. Elle avait connu la manipulation, les mensonges et tant de chose. Au final, elle ne savait plus réellement qu'était une relation de couple. Avec Echo, elle se donnait une chance. Elle se sentait en sécurité, stable et savait que la jeune femme ne lui fera jamais de mal. Elle ne sera jamais comme _elle_.

 ** _« Clarke ? »_** appela Echo. Clarke quitta ses pensées et sourit de plus belle avant d'embrasser sa petite amie bien moins chastement qu'accoutumé.

Le cœur d'Echo palpitait à toute rompre, si c'était possible. Il y avait eu de nombreux baisers entre elles et pourtant, celui-là était différent des autres. Echo quitta les lèvres de la blonde et caressa sa joue avant d'afficher un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva, entièrement nue, pour rejoindre la salle de bain et lança un dernier regard machiavélique à Clarke.

Clarke suivit du regard Echo avant de voir la porte se fermait. Elle ne perdit pas de temps pour la rejoindre.

Quand Madi décida de pointer le bout de son nez, il était neuf heures. Encore embrumé par le sommeil, prit le chemin de la cuisine. Clarke dégustait un thé pendant qu'Echo buvait son café en discutant.

 **« Maman ? »** arriva Madi avec sa peluche et ses yeux à demi fermé. Clarke la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et la petite se nicha dans son cou.

 **« Hé mon ange, tu as bien dormi ? »** Demanda Clarke. Madi hocha la tête positivement. **« Tu veux que je t'amène au canapé et allume la télévision ? »**

 **« Oui. »** marmonna Madi. Sans perdre de temps, Clarke l'emmena vers le canapé. Elle la posa délicatement et lui embrassa le front.

 **« Que veux-tu pour le déjeuner ? »** demanda la maman en s'emparant de la télécommande et sélectionnant une chaine de dessin animé.

 **« Céréales. »** marmonna Madi en s'emmitouflant confortablement sur le canapé. Clarke fit demi-tour et vit Echo qui lui tendait déjà un bol de céréales ainsi qu'un verre.

 _ **« Des Lucky Charms et un jus d'orange pour mademoiselle. »**_ présenta-t-elle en souriant. Clarke la remercia silencieusement et alla déposer le tout sur la table basse. Le weekend était toujours l'exception à la règle. Généralement, elle déjeune en cuisine ou sur la table du salon.

Lorsqu'elle revient, Clarke se réinstalla sur le tabouret. Elle reprit sa discussion avec la brune, mais se refit de nouveau interrompre cette fois-ci par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. La blonde soupira.

 ** _« Laisse, je vais ouvrir. »_** signala la brune en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois la porte déverrouillait, elle l'ouvra en grand. Elle salua les deux femmes et se retourna pour reprendre sa place en cuisine. Les deux nouvelles arrivantes derrière elles.

 **« Hé bonjour, Luna, Niylah ! Comment ça va ? »** Demanda Clarke en observant les jeunes femmes s'asseoir sur les tabourets vacants. Elle remplit deux autres tasses de café qu'elle mit devant Niylah et Luna.

 **« Bébé Noah a encore fait la fiesta sans nous. »** dit fatiguée Niylah alors que Luna embrassa la joue de sa femme.

 **« Et toi ? »** ajouta Luna, un léger sourire en montrant discrètement Echo.

Clarke roula des yeux et lança un rapide regard vers Echo lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire.

 _ **« Je n'ai rien dit ! »**_ se défendit Echo avec des gestes de la main.

 **« Habitue-toi à la voir un peu plus souvent. »** répondit la blonde envers Luna.

 **« C'est vraiment sérieux ? »** lança Luna, sans réfléchir.

 **« Bébé. »** avertit Niylah. Echo roula des yeux, mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

 **« Bref, comment était votre journée d'hier ? »** changea-t-elle de sujet.

 **« Ça a été une bonne journée. »** affirma Clarke, en souriant.

 _ **« Madi a choisi la plupart du temps, mais c'était une très bonne journée oui. »**_ affirma Echo en souriant également.

 **« Quelle chance. Notre soirée sait résumer à être autour de Noah et la question de : allons-nous le faire baptisé ? »** râla Luna alors que les deux futures mamans étaient allées dîner chez les parents de Niylah.

 **« À laquelle Luna as répondu subtilement qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mon père et elle se sont lancées dans un débat. Heureusement, si mon frère n'avait pas coupé la parole pour annoncer qu'il s'était marié à sa petite amie de deux mois, ils seraient encore en train de débattre en cette belle matinée. »** résuma Niylah, d'une ton plein d'ironie.

 **« D'ailleurs, je dois le remercier. »** révéla Luna, en ricanant.

 **« Ce n'est pas drôle. Mon père va vraiment finir par faire une crise cardiaque si vous continuez à le malmener comme ça. »**

L'autre couple se contentait d'écouter le débat des futures mamans silencieusement. Le débat dura bien cinq minutes avant que Luna ne pose la prochaine question. Une question qui concernait la raison à laquelle Clarke était parti au commissariat.

L'avocate regarda la policière, listant silencieusement le pour et le contre d'en parler à Luna alors que Niylah était présente. Ce sujet était tout de même confidentiel. Echo hocha la tête positivement et Clarke répondit alors : **« Figure-toi que Raven à une sœur jumelle. »**

La première réaction de Luna fut un éclat de rire, croyant à une blague. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ça ne l'était pas au vu du visage impassible de son amie. Elle se calma. **« C'est sérieux ? »** déglutit-elle.

 _ **« Et oui ! »**_ approuva Echo. _**« Tu m'en dois une, Griffin ! »**_ ajouta-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Je crois que je t'ai assez remercié hier et ce matin... »** dit Clarke d'un regard lubrique. Le sourire d'Echo s'élargit de plus belle.

 _ **« Ok. Je capitule. Ta dette est payée. »**_ ria Echo.

 **« Eww ! On n'a pas besoin de savoir les détails, merci. »** Roula des yeux Luna. **« Bref, comment est-ce possible ? »**

 _ **« On ne sait pas vraiment la raison. On sait juste qu'il y a deux extraits de naissance : Ofelia et Raven Reyes. Nées le même jour, à quelques minutes d'intervalle, la même mère. Sauf que l'autre est décédée à l'âge de deux ans suite à un incendie. Le père aurait juste eu le temps de sauver Raven et sa femme avant que la maison soit prise complètement par les flammes. »**_ expliqua Echo.

 **« C'est horrible. »** s'horrifia Niylah.

 **« Sauf qu'une personne qui ressemble étrangement à Raven est activement recherché par la CIA pour terrorisme, meurtres, vols, membre de la mafia russe. »** contra Clarke.

 **« Même si, certaines de ces identités sont décédés. Elle est bien vivante. »**

 **« Je ne comprends pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec Raven, si ? »** demanda perdu, Luna.

 _ **« La CIA est proche de l'attraper et je pense qu'Oksana est au courant pour Raven et qu'elle essaie de les duper. »**_

 **« Du coup, Raven est susceptible d'avoir à faire à la CIA ? »**

 _ **« Ce ne saurait tarder. »**_

 **« C'est dingue cette histoire ! Cela voudra dire que les parents de Raven ont abandonné sa jumelle. Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? »**

 _ **« Trafic d'enfant, certainement. Au vu de son casier, elle a certainement été endoctriné et façonné en faisant d'elle une arme. »**_

 **« Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction… »**

 **« Echo va convoquer les témoins au vu des nouveaux faits. Il serait judicieux d'attendre de voir ce que cela donne avant de lui dire, non ? »** questionna Clarke vers sa meilleure amie.

 **« Tu veux toujours éviter le procès ? »**

 **« Si les témoignages ne mènent à rien, je vais aller voir le juge et utiliser la présomption d'innocence à mon avantage pour gagner du temps. »** déclara Clarke.

 **« Tu ne veux vraiment pas miser sur son handicap, hein ? »**

 **« C'est trop instable. »** réaffirma Clarke.

Luna décida que le sujet était clos et elles repartirent sur un autre sujet beaucoup moins lourd. Rien ne servait de tenir la conversation. Cela n'allait pas faire avancer les choses.

Pourtant, elles étaient loin d'imaginer de la réelle situation. Tout aller prendre une autre tournure inattendue.


	8. Sestra

**Bonjour bonjour! Je vous remercie encore une nouvelle fois pour les reviews et les favoris.** _  
_

 **Tout le monde à l'air d'apprécié la jumelle maléfique ahah. Ça fait plaisir!**

 **Lily : Salut! Merci à toi. Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas vraiment qu'elle allait être lu et plaire alors ça me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir et lire les reviews et également pour tout les favoris et follows. Pour ce qui est de Killing Eve : Eh bien j'avais déjà l'idée en tête et peut-être que la série m'a fait un peu tourner la tête lol! Dont le prénom Oksana, au départ, elle devait s'appeler Arya alors ^^**

 **Pour le CLECHO (Clarke/Echo), je suis contente que ça ne fasse pas bizarre. J'adore énormément Echo en fait. Elles sont mignonnes, mais mon cœur sera toujours vers le CLEXA! Donc oui, c'est bien une Clexa. D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte que de vous partagez le 9 :)**

 **Note :**

 **Sestra = Soeur (petit clin d'oeil à Orphan black :P)**

 **L' _italique_ sera pour les flashback, le jour où tout à commencer et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perturbé par le changement de point de vue. Mais il est vraiment nécessaire pour la suite des évènements!  
**

 **A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Clarke ^^**

* * *

Elle se souvenait avoir été aimée, choyée et dorloté. Elle avait été la plus heureuse des petites filles. Elle avait eu une famille comme les autres. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait connu le bonheur avec eux. Ils avaient tous fais pour lui donner une bonne vie, abandonnant leurs familles pour les États-Unis. Ils avaient un commerce qui fonctionnait à merveille. Tandis que leur fille unique allait dans l'école du quartier et s'y épanouissait.

Raven se souvenait de sa mère qui veillait toujours à son bien-être. Quand Raven n'allait pas bien, sa mère essayait toujours de lui changer les idées ou de résoudre les moindres de ses soucis. À ses anniversaires, elle soufflait toujours deux fois son gâteau et avait une pile de cadeaux conséquente. Tout avait été parfait, elle avait des parents géniaux, des amis merveilleux, une bonne école, un foyer stable et pourtant, au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, elle avait l'impression que ses parents essayaient de combler quelque chose.

Elle n'avait jamais posé la question. Même lorsque à l'âge de dix ans, les parents quittèrent travail et maison pour aller à l'autre bout du pays. À ce moment-là, plus rien n'avait été pareil. Raven avait eu un mal fou à prendre ses marques, à se refaire des amis. Elle était retombée de son nuage et cela lui avait fait un mal de chien. Car tout le bonheur qu'elle avait eu avait disparu. Ce n'était plus pareil.

Ses parents étaient constamment sur leur garde, comme s'ils cherchaient à fuir quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Ils se disputaient constamment et le nouveau commerce qu'ils avaient ouvert n'allait pas si bien que celui qu'ils avaient eu par le passé.

Raven n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans sa période d'adolescence. Elle avait été perdue dans des questions existentielles tandis qu'elle se renfermait sur elle-même.

Puis un jour, tout prit fin. À l'âge de quinze ans, ses parents et elle eurent un accident de voiture. Ils avaient une nouvelle fois décidé de quitter la ville. Ils n'avaient presque rien emporté cette fois-ci. Que le strict minimum. Raven avait dû abandonner tout ce qu'elle possédait, tout ce qu'elle aimait.

Sa mère avait décidé de prendre la route en pleine nuit et cette nuit-là, elle ne vit pas le chauffard grillait le feu rouge. Son père sortit indemne de l'accident. Contrairement à sa mère qui mourra sur le coup. Raven fut grièvement touché à la jambe et il lui fallut d'innombrable opération pour qu'elle récupère pratiquement la totalité de sa motricité. Mais à quel prix ? Un boitement à vie et une douleur constante au moindre effort qu'elle fait.

Avant, elle était cette jeune fille heureuse, dans une vie parfaite avec des parents aimants.

Après, elle était cette jeune fille abimée avec un handicap qu'elle aura à vie avec des cicatrices aussi visibles qu'invisibles. Tout ça, avec une mère décédée et un père alcoolique.

C'est comme ça qu'elle avait perdu le goût de vivre et ne faisait que survivre. Gérer une douleur constante à quinze ans sans soutien avait été horrible. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle s'était mise à fréquenter des personnes malveillantes. Qui par la suite, pour essayer d'éteindre la douleur autant physique que psychique, commença à prendre des drogues. Elle avait commencé petit pour finir par l'héroïne.

Lorsqu'elle s'injectait le produit dans ses veines et une fois qu'il circulait librement, elle était enfin en paix. Parfois, il lui arrivait de revivre de réel souvenir comme-ci, elle le vivait à travers ses rêveries. Comme un rêve éveillé.

Ainsi, pendant deux ans, père et fille s'adonnèrent à l'alcool pour l'un et la drogue pour l'autre. Elle eut tout juste dix-sept ans lorsque son père mourut.

Elle avait d'abord commencé par le foyer puis avait été admise dans le programme des Kane. Sa vie changea du tout au tout lorsqu'on l'envoya chez eux. Ça avait été un calvaire, puisqu'elle ne vivait plus qu'à la prochaine dose qu'elle allait s'injecter et aussi, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, une coquille vide.

Rentrée au sein du domaine, ce fut le pire moment de sa vie. Au début, elle avait des benzodiazépines, mais elle était tout aussi dépendante de ce médicament. Alors Abby décida avec l'équipe un sevrage sec. Autant dire que Raven avait cru mourir. Ça avait été une douloureuse expérience pour elle et pourtant, elle n'avait pas été seule.

Raven avait essayé de manipuler l'équipe afin d'avoir de la benzodiazépine pour la soulager. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle avait été agressive, irritable, agité et avait vomi tripes et boyaux. Or, Abigail Kane avait été là tout au long de ce périple et ne l'avait jamais lâché. Sans s'en apercevoir, Abby était devenu une sorte de maman de substitution. Après le sevrage, la reconstruction commença. Elle avait rééduqué sa jambe. Apprendre ses limites, vivre avec la douleur et le regard des autres. Apprendre à s'aimer. Apprendre à refaire confiance aux autres.

Alors qu'elle avait cru que le sevrage avait été une étape difficile de sa vie, la suite l'avait été encore plus. Aujourd'hui, à l'âge de pratiquement vingt-et-un an se reconstruisait toujours. Sa famille de cœur y était pour beaucoup et maintenant, elle disait que sa venue au domaine était une bénédiction. Parce que maintenant, elle avait repris vie. Une renaissance.

Sauf qu'un passé pouvait vite rattraper quelqu'un et c'est ce qu'il était arrivé. Au début, elle était dans l'incompréhension totale, mais depuis sa captivité, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchi. Combien de temps était-elle là. Elle ne sait pas. Un an ? Non impossible. Peut-être que cela fait déjà un mois ?

On perd vite la notion du temps lorsqu'on devient la captive de quelqu'un. Par toutes ses révélations, Raven avait une autre vision. Bien sûr, au début, elle était dans le déni. Se répétant sans cesse pourquoi ses parents feraient ça. Ce n'était pas les parents qu'elle connaissait. Pourtant, il fallait bien croire que ses parents étaient également aussi mauvais que son bourreau.

 **. . .**

 _Pendant ses temps libres, Raven allait dans la vieille dépendance qui se situait assez loin de la maison et du cabinet. Personne n'y va, sauf Raven. Pourquoi ? Parce que là-bas, il y avait un bijou qui avait besoin d'elle. Une vieille Harley-Davidson de 1999 qu'elle retapait depuis un moment déjà._

 _Elle était seule, ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, lorsqu'elle sentit un métal sur sa tempe. Elle savait ce que cela signifié. Elle avait déjà eu une arme contre sa tempe. La sensation n'en était toujours pas moins agréable. Les écouteurs tombèrent de ses oreilles. Son téléphone vola à l'autre bout de la pièce._

 _« Pose la clé, main derrière la tête. » « Éloigne-toi de la moto. » « Contre le mur, au fond. » « Par ici »_

 _Raven fit tout ce que l'inconnu lui demander de faire. Elle était debout face au mur, les mains derrière la tête. La dépendance était assez grande, les Kane entreposaient pas mal d'objets diverses. Il y avait même un vieux véhicule agricole. Son bourreau avait dû observer le lieu. Elle l'avait emmené dans un coin de la pièce, où personne ne pouvait la voir, cachait à la vue de tous._

 _L'inconnu prit les mains de Raven et les ligota ensemble._

 _« Retourne-toi et à genoux. »_

 _Raven se retourna et ne fit pas ce que la femme lui disait tout simplement parce qu'elle était surprise. Elle avait son sosie devant elle. Elle était en état de choc et elle était comme court-circuitée. Son double lui donna un coup sur sa jambe endommagée. Raven réprima sa douleur. Tout à coup de nouveau réveillé._

 _« J'ai dit à genoux. » vociféra la doublure._

 _Raven n'attendit pas une autre seconde pour se mettre à genoux. Néanmoins, elle savait que cette position allait lui valoir une douleur insoutenable._

 _« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda enfin Raven, en observant son sosie, gardant son sang-froid._

 _« Même pas surprise par cette ressemblance,_ sestra. _»_

 _« Je suis plus préoccupé par une idiote me pointant d'une arme à cet instant. »_

 _« Idiote ? Voyons_ sestra _, ne m'insulte pas. » menaça-t-elle en collant le canon sur le front de Raven. Raven garda son calme, mais elle était terriblement nerveuse et son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle eut l'opportunité grâce à cette proximité d'observer la jeune femme devant elle. Contrairement à Raven, l'autre possédait un début de cicatrice au niveau de sa clavicule qu'elle pouvait voir dépasser de son haut. Il avait également une cicatrice au niveau du sourcil gauche. Non, elle ne se ressemblait pas comme de goutte d'eau. Car leur mode de vie avait un impact direct à long terme._

 _« Qui es-tu ? »_

 _« Tu ne comprends donc pas ? » ricana l'autre brune en s'éloignant de quelque mètre, toujours l'arme pointait sur Raven._

 _« Comprendre quoi ? Que j'ai un clone à mon effigie devant moi ? » s'exclama Raven, impertinente._

 _« Attention, n'oublie pas que j'ai l'arme et toi non. » claqua-t-elle agacée._

 _« Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps. »_

 _Le sosie regarda quelques secondes Raven avant qu'un rictus moqueur apparaisse sur son visage._

 _« Tu n'es pas si bête que je le pensais. » conclut-elle. « Tu as raison,_ sestra _, je ne tuerais pas… du moins pas tout de suite… »_

 _« Alors pourquoi es-tu là ? »_

 _« Eh bien, tu vois, je suis dans, si puis-je dire, dans une merde monstre. » expliqua-t-elle, ses pas faisant des va-et-vient sans quitter des yeux l'autre jeune femme. « J'étais Ofelia. Ofelia Reyes. Ta sœur jumelle. Avant d'être lâchement revendu à la mafia par nos géniteurs. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas à me plaindre contrairement à toi et ta misérable vie. Je suis Oksana Kräsnövìtch. »_

 _« C'est impossible. » refusa de croire Raven._

 _« Pourtant, c'est la vérité et j'en suis la preuve vivante. Nous sommes ce qu'on appelle dans le jargon médical des monozygotes,_ sestra _. »_

 _« Que me veux-tu ? » répéta Raven, toujours dans le déni._

 _« Tu vois, je me suis toujours demandé : pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Qu'ai-je plus que toi ? »_

 _« Ils ont dû savoir déjà bébé, que tu allais être une psychopathe. »_

 _Oksana sourit et ancra son regard dans celui de Raven. « Ne t'a-t-on jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas dire à un psychopathe qu'il en était un ? »_

 _« Il faut dire que je n'en croise pas énormément. » Railla Raven. Oksana lui frappa le visage d'un coup de poing. La tête de Raven claqua contre le mur. Elle fut légèrement sonnée. Oksana lui ordonna de se redresser, ce qu'elle fit tant bien que mal._

 _Raven décida de calmer ses paroles. Si elle continuait comme ça, elle risquait d'en perdre la vie. Elle se mit à observer sa doublure en silence._

 _« Cela ne fait rien. » reprit son assaillante. « La mafia m'a tout appris. Ils ont été des anges avec moi. Une vie de rêve. Sauf qu'un jour, ils ont voulu t'avoir et je n'ai pas compris. Je ne leur suffisais donc pas ? Je veux dire, je suis la meilleure. J'avais à peine dix ans et déjà pas mal de sang sur les mains. » ajoute-t-elle alors qu'elle se retourna des yeux de Raven._

 _« Savais-tu qu'ils avaient envoyé quelqu'un pour toi à dix ans ? » questionna-t-elle alors que Raven se faisait toujours silencieuse._

 _« Comment ça ? » demanda Raven dans l'incompréhension totale. Elle avait l'impression de vivre quelque chose de surréaliste pourtant le poing dans la figure était bien réelle._

 _« Il te voulait,_ sestra _. Ils voulaient faire de toi une arme, comme moi. Ils voulaient que je travaille à tes côtés. » Ricana-t-elle. « Chaque essaie fut infructueux. Les parents t'aimaient vraiment. Tu sais l'intérêt que peut avoir la mafia s'ils ont des tueurs jumeaux ? Ils peuvent faire tellement de choses… » ajouta-t-elle._

 _« Même s'ils m'auraient eu, je ne me serais jamais laissé faire. » tenta Raven, qui semblait enfin réalisée même si elle avait encore de sérieux doute sur la véracité de ses dires. Oksana ricana._

 _« Oh, crois-moi, tu serais devenu ce qu'ils veulent que tu sois même si tu ne le voudrais pas. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol. « Ma foi, grâce à moi, ils ne t'ont jamais eu. »_

 _« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

 _« Ton accident n'était pas vraiment un accident. C'était prémédité par mes soins. » révéla-t-elle. Raven la regarda effarer. « Comprends-moi, ils te voulaient toujours même avec les années qui suivirent et tu commençais à être lourde. Surtout quand ton papa chéri allait céder, une nouvelle fois. »_

 _« Mon père ne m'aurait jamais donné à la mafia ! »_

 _« Il m'a bien vendu. » rétorqua Oksana. « Il le voulait parce qu'il n'était plus si riche qu'avant. Leur commerce coulait. Il croyait qu'il était sorti de toutes ses magouilles, mais tu peux difficilement refuser une demande de la mafia. »_

 _« Mais ça ne s'est pas fait et en plus, nous allions partir de nouveau. »_

 _« Oui, ils vous auraient traquée n'importe où vous auriez été. Ils sont partout. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Je voulais que vous mourriez tous les trois, mais ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné. Après cet écart, ils m'ont sanctionné. »_

 _« Sanctionner ? »_

 _« Quand nous faisons preuve d'insubordination, nous retournons en Russie et ils nous remettent dans le droit chemin. Mais j'en ai un peu marre de suivre leurs règles alors, disons que je fais ce que je veux à présent… »_

 _Raven réfléchit et elle comprit._

 _« C'est toi. »_

 _« Moi quoi ? »_

 _« Tu as fait ce braquage en mon nom. Je suis soupçonné par ta faute ! »_

 _« Mon plan est parfait. Presque parfait. J'ai oublié ton stupide handicap. Mais maintenant, je sais et ça sera pour le mieux. »_

 _« Que compte tu faire ? »_

 _Oksana soupira et se releva. « Ton procès est dans un mois. J'avais dans l'idée que tu croupis en prison, mais j'ai mieux et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'erreur. »_

 _Oksana sourit machiavéliquement et obligea Raven à se relever. Elle détacha ses liens._

 _« Déshabille-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle._

 _« Quoi ? Mais… »_

 _« Tic tac. » en brandissant son arme vers Raven. « Je t'ai longuement observé et je dois dire que malgré ta vie insignifiante, notre gémellité m'aidera à avoir une nouvelle identité. »_

 _Instinctivement, elle fit ce qu'Oksana lui demandait de faire. En même temps, elle faisait face à une arme à feu et elle n'était pas assez folle pour se défendre sans arme… Une fois les vêtements enlevés, Oksana lui donna un coup de crosse et elle tomba dans l'inconscience._

 **. . .**

 _Elle fouillait dans les placards et franchement, elle ne trouvait rien d'alléchant à se mettre sous la dent. Elle grogna. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une porte, elle l'ouvra et descendit les escaliers. Elle eut le bonheur de trouver des bouteilles de vin. Elle en mit deux dans son sac et remonta._

 _Elle revient au niveau du réfrigérateur et mit quelque denrée dans son sac._

 _« Raven ? »_

 _La brune sourit. Son plan commençait. Elle cacha le sac et se retourna._

 _« Hey ! » lâcha la brune. Essayant de retrouver dans sa mémoire le prénom de cette jeune femme. Elle avait étudié tout l'entourage et ils étaient nombreux. Mais elle savait que cela allait fonctionner, il fallait juste qu'elle fasse bien attention._

 _« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en fronça les sourcils._

 _« Parfaitement. Je prends juste une pause. Je n'arrive pas à réparer une pièce et ça m'énerve un peu. »_

 _« Je vois. Essaye de te ménager, tu as tout le temps de réparer cette maudite moto. »_

 _« Je sais. Enfin, sauf si je vais réellement en prison… » fit-elle feignant la tristesse. L'autre jeune femme s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule._

 _« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tu auras un super avocat pour te défendre. Peut-être Maître O'Brian, elle a réussi à que tu sois ici pendant ce temps d'attente alors soit confiante. Tu es innocente et on le sait. »_

 _« Merci, de votre soutien, ça me touche tellement. » dit-elle en prenant l'autre brune dans ses bras. Elle sourit à pleine dent, elle se souvenait. « Bon, j'y retourne et s'il te plaît, j'aimerais un peu de calme pour ma pleine concentration. »_

 _« J'ai compris, personne ne doit te déranger. »_

 _« Exactement, merci Lexa. » remercia-t-elle, en souriant, ravi de s'être rappelé son prénom. Lorsque Lexa partit, elle prit le sac et reprit sa route en direction de la dépendance._

 _Oksana mangeait les denrées et buvait à même la bouteille lorsque Raven reprit conscience. Un frisson la parcourra, une simple couverture l'entourait. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis leva les yeux pour croiser ceux amusés d'Oksana._

 _« Tu as faim ? » proposa-t-elle en tendant un sandwich. Raven hocha négativement de la tête._

 _Elle observa Oksana et la bouteille de vin. Elle devina rapidement qu'Oksana s'était introduit dans la maison des Kane. Elle avait également une vague idée de ce qu'elle allait faire._

 _« Qu'as-tu fait ? » demanda-t-elle suspicieuse, tout de même._

 _« Moi ? Rien. Par contre, Raven si, elle a subtilisé de la nourriture, des bouteilles de vin et une couverture. »_

 _« Tu t'es fait passer pour moi ? »_

 _« Oui, et Lexa n'y a vu que du feu. »_

 _« Impossible. »_

 _«_ Sestra _, rien n'est impossible. Je connais déjà beaucoup de choses sur toi et sur tes proches. Mais tu vas m'en dire plus. »_

 _« Je ne te dirais rien. » cracha Raven._

 _« Je crois que tu n'es pas en position de parlementer. Et crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie que les personnes que tu aimes servent de repas aux asticots comme les agents de sécurité le font à présent. »_

 _Raven releva la tête. « Tu les as tués ? » s'horrifia-t-elle._

 _« Jusqu'au dernier. »_

 _« Mais ils n'avaient rien fais ! »_

 _« Voyons, je suis née pour tuer, et ils auraient été un frein, il le fallait. »_

 _« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?! »_

 _« Pour prendre ta place. Bientôt, ils te trouveront et ils me trouveront. Une seule ira en prison tout droit aux portes de la mort et ce sera toi. »_

 _« Tu ne réussiras à duper personne ! »_

 _« Bien sûr que si. »_

 _« Non ! Que fait tu du bracelet ? Si je ne reviens pas dans la maison, le shérif débarquera au domaine… »_

 _Oksana sourit et la stoppa de sa main. Elle se leva, alla chercher un sac puis l'ouvra et s'empara de l'appareil._

 _« C'est un cadeau qu'un gentil monsieur m'a offert. » ironisa Oksana. Autrement dit, elle l'avait volé et tué l'homme. Elle s'approcha, prit la jambe de Raven et fit un tas de manipulation pour qu'elle échange le bracelet. À présent, il était à sa jambe. Oksana attrapa les vêtements non loin d'elle et lui jeta._

 _« Mets-les. Je ne voudrais pas que ma_ sestra _meure de froid. Surtout que tu vas rester là un bon moment. »_

 _Raven enfila les vêtements d'Oksana. C'était définitif, elle avait perdu sa vie. Oksana avait pris sa place et elle ? Eh bien, elle n'était plus personne. Non, à présent, elle était la captive de sa sœur jumelle._

 **. . .**

Raven n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait pensé à mille et une solutions pour pouvoir s'échapper d'ici. Sauf qu'Oksana avait également pensé à tous. Elle avait menacé de tuer les personnes qu'elle appréciait, un à un, par d'atroces souffrances. Oksana lui conseilla fortement de lui désobéir. Pour prouver qu'elle n'avait pas froid aux yeux, elle lui avait ramené la tête d'un agent de sécurité. Raven ne savait pas comment elle s'était débrouillée pour la disparition de tous les agents, mais au fil du temps, elle avait compris qu'Oksana était redoutable. Elle lui avait volé sa vie et personne ne s'en rendait compte. C'était surement un exploit. Car Raven était difficilement imitable.

Aujourd'hui, elle ne faisait que survivre. Oksana venait la voir à chaque fois que le bracelet le pouvait. Oui, parce que celle-ci faisait de son mieux pour que personne ne comprenne que ce n'est pas Raven. Elle ne devait surtout pas changer les habitudes de Raven. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle passait du temps avec Lexa et aussi lorsque l'avocate venait au domaine.

Elle soupçonnait Oksana de truquer le bracelet, car parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'elle restait beaucoup plus longtemps. Encore une fois, ce n'était que des spéculations. Elle n'avait plus réellement la notion du temps.

Oksana venait la narguer souvent. Elle lui racontait tous les exploits pour duper cette famille qu'elle avait longtemps crus, être la sienne. Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir que ce n'était pas Raven ?

Elle était frustrée, en colère et elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. De plus, chaque information était graciée d'une récompense. Par moments, quand sa sœur machiavélique faisait face à une situation et qu'elle ne savait pas gérer alors elle venait la voir. Raven refusait forcément et elle mourrait donc de faim et soif.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que le chantage sur la nourriture n'allait pas fonctionner. Oksana prit les devants. Un jour, elle est arrivée avec une seringue dans la main. « Non ! Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! » avait répliqué Raven en comprenant bien qu'Oksana allait la droguer. Pour Raven, la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses travers et pourtant Oksana ne l'écouta pas ce jour-là.

Oksana l'injectait, elle-même et elle savait que l'appât de la drogue allait être beaucoup trop fort. Puis les jours suivants, après avoir eu les informations qu'elle voulait, Oksana lui laissa la seringue. C'était horrible parce qu'elle lui donnait le choix de s'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le bras ou non.

Pourtant, elle réussit à lutter. Parfois, elle se retrouvait assise, ses jambes contre son torse, ses bras autour de ses genoux. Son corps se balançant dans un rythme régulier et son regard fixait à l'endroit exact où se trouver la seringue pleine. Mais n'y toucha pas et revivaient les symptômes du manque…

Malgré l'envie, le choix qu'elle avait fait, été de ne surtout pas y toucher. Elle savait que plus la prise est longue, plus le sevrage sera long et douloureux.

Alors que Raven était en pleine pensée. Parce que oui, elle n'avait que sa tête comme seule compagnie. La porte s'ouvra soudain, laissant la lumière l'aveuglait, avant qu'elle soit refermée.

« Ils sont enfin là ! » cria Oksana en se dirigeant au fond de la pièce. Raven s'était redressé, dos au mur alors qu'Oksana l'aveuglait avec sa lampe torche. Elle cacha ses yeux de son bras. « Ne fais pas ta douillette. »

Raven ne répondit rien. Sa jumelle tira brusquement sur le bras de Raven. « Regarde-moi quand je te parle ! Tu as perdu ta langue !? »

Raven hocha la tête négativement, en évitant de baisser les yeux, même si l'envie était là. Être captive de quelqu'un, c'était également devenir à la longue sa marionnette, son pantin. Elle avait compris qu'elle devait éviter de l'affronter au risque d'être tabassé, ligoté, sans nourriture ou eau. Ou forcée à être drogué de nouveau à son insu. Plus elle faisait ce qu'elle lui disait de faire, plus elle était récompensée. Parfois, elle était même libre de vagabonder dans la dépendance sans entrave.

« Bien, la CIA veut m'interroger alors je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais donc… »

Oksana sortit une seringue et un produit de sa poche. Raven recula. Oksana ricana.

« Non pas une nouvelle fois, s'il te plaît ! » supplia Raven.

« Ça t'aidera à dormir pendant un moment. »

Raven regarda de nouveau le flacon et la substance. Elle reconnaissait le flacon, c'était de la morphine. Habituellement, elle avait de l'héroïne… Mais ce genre de substance utilisait à des fins personnelles était tout aussi une drogue.

« Non, ça me fera planer aussi… »

« Bien joué, Sherlock. » dit-elle en aspirant le contenu du flacon.

« S'ils te plaît… Réfléchi, si toi tu deviens moi, moi je deviens toi. Toi n'est pas une ancienne toxicomane. Si j'en déduis ce que tu me dis, ton plan commence à arriver à la fin. Tu vas bientôt trouver un plan pour me livrer à la police et la drogue met un certain temps à être éliminé, ça ne sera pas du tout logique. Surtout si tu me donnes cette dose-là… Je risque de faire une overdose. » supplia-t-elle. Elle s'était tellement battue contre les seringues remplies d'héroïne cachée dans la dépendance pour en arriver là. Ce n'était pas pour rien. Quel que soit le prochain dénouement, elle devait résister.

Oksana regarda Raven. Elle semblait méditée sur ce que lui disait l'autre brune. Elle vida la seringue, pour laisser qu'une petite dose.

« J'ai besoin que tu sois assez assommé pour que tu n'es pas dans l'idée de fuir. » expliqua-t-elle en lui injectant avec rapidité la dose. Elle se releva, donnant un coup de pied dans un sac qu'elle avait posé avant d'entrer et partit de la pièce.

 **. . .**

L'agent Callie Cartwig étudiait depuis un moment Oksana Kräsnövìtch ou ses nombreuses identités. C'était l'une des plus grandes fugitives recherchées. À chaque fois, lorsqu'elle était sur le point d'être attrapé, elle passait dans les mailles du filet. Elle avait investi le lieu avec son équipe pour pouvoir interroger Raven Reyes. Cette femme qui ressemblait étrangement trait pour trait à Oksana.

Raven Reyes était assis, sagement, sereine. Elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une peur. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, Callie ne détourna pas son regard. Elle l'étudiait, elle essayait de trouver des failles, mais cette femme arborait un masque qu'elle qualifierait d'humain.

C'était surement le plan parfait, mais là encore, elle avait fait une terrible erreur.

« L'avocate de Reyes sera bientôt là. » informa le lieutenant des locaux. Celle qui avait eu accès illégalement à des documents. Celle qui était donc au courant de la capacité qu'Oksana avait de disparaitre tel un caméléon. Celle avec qui, elle avait monté ce plan.

« Merci Echo. » sourit-elle. « Son jugement est pour quand ? »

« Dans moins d'une semaine. »

Callie fronça des sourcils lorsque le regard de Raven se fixa sur la vitre teintée, comme si elle arrivait à la voir. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours sans un regard vers sa collègue, toujours à ses côtés.

« Elle est calme. »

« Trop calme. »

« Elle doit imaginer que cela ne la concerne pas. Son avocate lui a expliqué la situation. »

« Elle ne se doute pas un seul instant que nous l'avons doublé. »

« Elle se croit invincible. »

« L'avocate est-elle au courant ? »

« Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. »

« Bien. »

Quelqu'un frappa et entra.

« Chef, l'avocate est là, nous pouvons commencer. »

« Allez-y, je vous rejoins. »

Callie alluma le microphone et continua son observation alors que deux de ses collègues étaient entré dans la salle ainsi que l'avocate.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Reyes. Voulez-vous un temps avec moi ? » demanda l'avocate.

« Non merci, Maître Griffin. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je suis innocente, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça la blonde en s'asseyant au côté de sa cliente. « Ce n'est juste qu'un interrogatoire de formalité. »

« Mademoiselle Reyes, étiez-vous au courant pour votre sœur ? »

« Non, mes parents avaient semble-t-il omis cette information. D'ailleurs, êtes-vous sûr que c'est ma sœur ? » mima-t-elle, incrédule.

« Selon les certificats, vous êtes bien née à quelques minutes d'intervalle. Elle est décédée à deux ans, mais les pompiers sur place n'ont jamais trouvé de corps ou d'ossement prouvant cette véritable mort. De plus, elle apparaît de nombreuses fois, à de nombreuses reprises laissant à chaque passage des traces d'elle. Pensez-vous qu'elle aurait pu prendre contact avec vous sans que vous vous en rendiez compte ? »

« Impossible, je suis au domaine depuis 4 ans et je le quitte rarement. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pris contact. Si c'est une fugitive, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi viendrait-elle à moi... À moins que vous pensiez qu'elle est prise ma place, ce qui est totalement ridicule. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Les policiers se regardèrent mutuellement. « Vos empreintes ont été retrouvé sur le lieu des faits du braquage dont vous êtes soupçonnée. Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Peut-être mon double qui sait. Je suis innocente, ce n'est pas moi. Et vous savez quoi, j'ai réfléchi et je pense que votre suspecte, c'est celle qui m'a piégé. Elle est certainement jalouse que nos parents m'aient gardée et pas elle. Une vengeance de sa part. Qui sait ce qu'elle a vraiment dans la tête... » souffla le double de Raven. « J'ai perdu énormément, je me reconstruis petit à petit et maintenant, on m'incrimine sur quelque chose que je n'ai même pas commis. » ajoute-t-elle en feignant l'abattement.

Callie coupa le son et soupira.

« Je me demande où se trouve réellement Raven. Qui sait depuis combien de temps se joue-t-elle de cette famille. »

« Le shérif et ses adjoints sont en train de regarder autour de la propriété. Il espère retrouver des traces des agents de sécurité disparus également. »

« J'espère qu'ils feront vite, car cet interrogatoire ne mène à rien et ils ne pourront pas continuellement poser des questions qui n'ont ni queue ni tête.

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions pour l'instant. Et peut-être que finalement, c'est bien Raven devant nous. »

« Croyez-moi, elle est douée et même si là, les larmes coulent, ce n'est pas réel. Vous l'avez entendu ? Vous pensez qu'elle est prise ma place ? Elle utilise l'ironie à son avantage, elle essaye de faire passer ça pour une idée stupide. Croyez-moi, je connais ce genre de criminel et ils vont parfois très loin dans leur jeu d'acteur. »

« Alors espérons qu'Oksana n'est rien fait à Raven. »

 **. . .**

Pendant ce temps-là au domaine, Raven était dans un été second. La dose était faible, mais ses membres étaient cotonneux. Elle avait l'impression d'être un chewing-gum. Elle ressentait la même chose qu'à l'époque et la même sensation lorsque Oksana lui injectait de l'héroïne. Elle ne sentait même plus sa jambe douloureuse, qui n'avait pas été épargné depuis sa captivité. Ni à ses hématomes dû au coup répété d'Oksana.

Elle entendit au loin des appels, des aboiements, mais elle ne réagit pas, tout était flou. À vrai dire, elle sombra même dans un sommeil profond.

 **. . .**

Hermès aboyait depuis un moment devant la dépendance. Elle fit le tour et s'arrêta de nouveau devant la porte fermait par un cadenas. Depuis quand avait-il un cadenas ? Elle ne s'aventurait jamais aussi loin. Pourtant, c'était la maison de ses parents.

Elle arrêta Hermès en lui donnant une friandise et s'empara de sa radio.

« Delta à Alpha, vous me recevez ? » plaisanta-t-elle.

« O' arrête tes bêtises ! Je bosse et tu m'as dit que tu ne me dérangerais quand qu'à d'extrêmes urgences. » répondit une voix.

« Ça l'est ! La porte de la dépendance est accompagnée d'un cadenas. C'est normal ? »

« Oui, tes parents l'ont ajouté lorsque des petits cons au commencé à entrer sur la propriété. »

« Et vous avez la clé ? »

« Non, c'est Raven qui l'a. »

« Comme par hasard. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'Hermès aboie et que c'est inhabituel… »

« Ah. Eh bien, Raven est à New York alors… »

Octavia souffla. Elle regarda autour et appuya de nouveau sur le bouton. « Lexa, je ne suis pas sensée le dire, mais Raven pourrait ne pas être Raven. »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu ne l'as pas trouvé étrange en ce moment ? »

« Raven est toujours étrange. »

« Eh bien, elle l'était beaucoup plus que d'habitude. En plus, elle n'a plus de cicatrice. »

« De cicatrice ? »

« À sa jambe, Charlotte l'a vu et elle me l'a dit ET je doute qu'elle me mente. De plus, elle avait peur de me le dire parce que Raven l'avait menacée de s'en prendre à moi. Ensuite, il y a ce flic de la CIA qui débarque et qui me dit toute un tas de choses complètement barré et ça m'a mis un doute. Sauf que quoiqu'il y ait dedans, je souhaiterais vérifier et théoriquement, c'est chez moi alors j'ai le droit de m'introduire dedans alors… »

« Hé hé hé ! O' calmes-toi, arrête ta tirade… C'est bon, j'arrive ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Alexandria arriva en courant une grosse pince dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta essouffler, se tenant les genoux.

« Tu n'étais pas non plus obligé de courir. »

« Tu avais l'air en détresse alors me voilà. » Dit-elle entrecoupé par une respiration saccadée. Octavia mit la pince sur la tige et appuya de toutes ses forces.

« Bordel, il y a que dans les films où ça fonctionne. » râla Octavia.

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit Lexa alors qu'elle reprenait petit à petit son souffle. « Donc, si Raven n'est pas Raven, c'est qui ? »

« Sa sœur jumelle Oksana. »

« Oh mon dieu, ça veut dire qu'on a été dupé… Quoi, mais elle a une jumelle ?! » Réalisa Lexa alors qu'elle tapa sur le cadenas avec la pince. Il finit par céder. Elle le retira et ouvrit la porte.

« Oui, donc j'espère que ce ne soit pas vrai. » conclut Octavia en entrant dans la dépendance.

« L'odeur est horrible. » fit Lexa alors qu'elle suivit Octavia de près.

« C'est l'antre de Raven après tout. » répondit Octavia alors qu'elle brandit son arme. « Mais l'odeur n'est pas la même. »

Les deux jeunes femmes avancèrent et soudain la radio grésilla. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent.

« Parker, on a retrouvé les corps des agents. Mort, en état de décomposition avancé. »

« Vous êtes sérieux ? » s'horrifia Octavia. Elle s'était arrêtée, mais Lexa avait repris son avancé.

« OH MON DIEU ! RAVEN ! » s'exclama Lexa.

« Swan, je crois qu'on a retrouvé Raven. Prévient ma mère. » informa-t-elle en rangeant sa radio et son revolver dans son holster. Elle courra au fond de la pièce et vit Lexa accroupi, Raven dans ses bras. Le cœur d'Octavia se brisa à la vue de cette jeune femme qui était devenu sa sœur de cœur.

« Elle est vivante. » rassura Lexa. Octavia souffla et s'accroupit, elle fit une rapide inspection.

« Combien de temps est-elle là ? » se questionna la brune aux yeux bleus.

« Peut-être que c'est Oksana !? » répliqua de nouveau Octavia.

« Je pense que c'est notre Raven. Sinon, pourquoi serait-elle enfermée… »

Soudain, Hermès s'approcha du corps et le renifla en couinant puis se dirigea vers un endroit et aboie. Octavia le rejoint et ramassa le flacon de morphine. Elle le félicita de nouveau avec une friandise.

« Elle a dû lui injecter ça pour qu'elle soit dans les vapes. » déclara Octavia en montrant le flacon.

« Ok, ramenons là à ta mère. » s'exclama Lexa en se levant. Elle prit l'un des bras de Raven et le mit autour de son cou puis soutient sa taille. Octavia la rejoint pour soulager le poids.

 **. . .**

Elle venait de prendre les constantes de Raven et pour l'instant, elle était stable. Elle dormait et le réveil allait certainement être le plus difficile. Elle n'avait pas le nécessaire pour faire des tests approfondis, mais elle avait certainement perdu du poids et était déshydratée. En soi, dès que Raven sera amené dans le petit hôpital de leur ville, ils pourront faire toutes les batteries de tests.

Abigail était complètement horrifiée par la vision qu'elle avait. Comment était-il possible qu'ils n'ont rien vu. Elle s'en voulait tellement, surtout après les révélations d'Octavia.

« Ok. NY nous envoie une ambulance. » dit le shérif adjoint en entrant de nouveau dans la pièce, faisant face à sa famille.

« Une ambulance pour NY ? Pour quoi faire ? Je suis là et nous avons un petit hôpital local... » s'exclama Abigail.

« Désolée maman, mais je suis qu'un shérif adjoint et eux, ils sont un peu plus haut dans la hiérarchie alors… Je ne peux rien faire… »

« Alors je la suis. Je ne peux pas la laisser seule là-bas. Elle va être désorientée. » dit Abby.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils te prendront dans l'ambulance, Maman. » parla cette fois-ci Bellamy.

« Il me reste des contacts. Ça ira. Marcus, tu pourras gérer ? »

« Mais peut-être que ce serait mieux que tu restes, Abby. » dit soudainement Alexandria. « Vous êtes le médecin de la ville et certains pourraient avoir besoin de vous. Ainsi que l'hôpital. » s'expliqua-t-elle.

« Ils pourront se passer de moi une journée. »

« Abby, Lexa a surement raison. Tu devrais surement rester, les habitants ont besoin de toi ici. Peut-être que Lexa pourrait aller à ta place ou quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Jackson gérera. En plus, c'est une petite ville et soyons honnête, je ne soigne que des rhumes. » conclut Abigail, têtue.

« Alors je viendrais quand même. Raven est mon amie. » répondit Lexa.

« Alex… » commença Bellamy.

« Non Bell', je ne changerais pas d'avis. »

Ainsi, lorsque l'ambulance arriva, Abigail et Lexa accompagnèrent Raven.

 **. . .**

Au commissariat, c'était la folie. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant, une fois la confirmation de Polis. Echo l'avait informé de tout ce qu'elle savait avec comme soutien Callie. Clarke était folle de rage.

« Comment pouvez-vous omettre ce genre d'information !? Et toi Echo, vraiment ? » cracha venimeuse l'avocate. « Bon sang, une femme usurpe l'identité de ma cliente et vous, vous ne voyez pas l'intérêt de me le dire !? »

« Maître Griffin, je comprends votre désarroi, mais ce n'était que des suppositions avant que nous ayons la confirmation de Polis sur le kidnapping de Raven Reyes et des meurtres des agents. »

Clarke souffla, ferma les yeux, reprit ses esprits. Elle ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. De plus, elle avait cette désagréable impression d'avoir été manipulé et elle détestait ça.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda sans vraiment expliciter. Callie Cartwig comprit néanmoins.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement. On doit interroger Raven et vérifier l'identité. Oksana n'est pas encore au courant qu'on sait. Pour le moment, vous défendez toujours Raven Reyes. »

« Vous rigolez j'espère. Les personnes du domaine l'ont surement identifié non ? De plus, ceci n'était qu'un interrogatoire de son plein gré. Elle peut partir quand elle le veut. Vous en êtes conscients ? Vous ne pouvez pas la retenir indéfiniment. »

« Ecoutez, nous voulons la sécurité maximum avant qu'on la dévoile. Elle nous échappe depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'elle se tire et disparaisse. » expliqua Callie, fermement. Clarke abdiqua.

« Très bien. En attendant, ma réelle cliente est-elle en sécurité ? »

« Elle vient d'être admise à Bellevue Hospital Center. Des policiers surveillent sa chambre et les allées et venues. Il n'a rien à craindre. »

« Bien. Je suppose que je dois de nouveau aller dans cette pièce et continuer à jouer mon rôle. » conclut l'avocate en sortant du bureau. Le visage impassible, le dos droit, elle retourna dans la salle d'interrogatoire, en feignant à sa cliente qu'ils avaient encore des questions. De plus, elle en profita pour discuter avec elle et même parler de la défense de son procès.

Plus Oksana parla, plus Clarke comprit. Oksana avait l'art et la manière de duper les personnes. C'était une manipulatrice tout comme son ex. Elle détestait ce genre de personne et encore plus elle-même. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse se faire de nouveau avoir à cause de son passé et pourtant, cette femme avait réussi. On devrait lui offrir un Emmy Awards pour son jeu d'actrice.

Finalement, la femme qu'elle avait devant elle depuis le début n'était pas si innocente que ça.


	9. Si je peux être cette personne 1

**Bonjour! Comme toujours, merci pour les reviews, les follows et les favoris.**

 **Je vous poste ce petit chapitre. En fait, je les coupais en deux ;)**

 **A bientôt!**

* * *

Elle avait quitté le commissariat depuis que quelques heures et elle était toujours aussi abasourdie. Au grand jamais, elle aurait cru à ce dénouement.

Les policiers sont à cran. C'était un bordel monstre. Les agents de la CIA avaient peur que tout file entre leur doigt encore une fois. D'où le protocole de protection rapprochée envers Raven et également la surveillance accrue d'Oksana. L'agent Cartwig voulait absolument qu'elle soit surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, le temps d'avoir le témoignage de Raven. Oksana s'évertuait dans mutisme auprès des agents. D'après Echo, elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une peur ou de nervosité.

L'agent Cartwig avait avancé l'idée que les patrons d'Oksana décident d'éliminer Raven pour protéger Oksana. Ce serait logique, Raven était un témoin de grande valeur contre elle. Son témoignage était crucial. Personne ne savait depuis quand était-elle la captive de sa sœur diabolique.

Physiquement, Raven avait des ecchymoses, une côte fêlée et avait perdu du poids. Mais Clarke n'osait pas penser dans quel état psychologique elle était. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que le retour à la réalité allait être difficile. Elle espérait juste que les agents laissent respirer Raven avant toutes démarches. Elle allait être un poisson hors de l'eau face à tout ça. Raven ne pourrait pas être prête pour raconter son histoire.

De toute façon, elle avait bien dans l'idée de leur rappeler que Raven avait aussi des droits. Elle savait qu'ils voulaient cette manipulatrice en prison, mais rien ne servait de fragiliser encore plus un témoin potentiel.

Clarke soupira. Décidément, elle n'arrivera jamais à faire le vide dans sa tête. Elle essayait de faire la part des choses. Mais même chez elle, sur son canapé, devant une bonne série, son cerveau tournait à toute allure.

Il n'y avait pas que la police qui voulait avoir des réponses à leurs questions. Il y avait tellement de part d'ombre dans cette histoire. Comment avait-elle pu se faire passer pour Raven auprès des personnes qui sont censés la connaitre depuis quatre ans ? Oh, elle savait ce qu'une bonne manipulatrice pouvait faire. Elle avait déjà vu en œuvre de nombreux clients et aussi… Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à elle.

Elle pensait trop. Toujours trop. Jamais elle ne trouvait le calme, le repos que son esprit voudrait tant. Elle le trouvait chez une seule personne : sa fille. Son petit bébé était une sorte de barrière à tous les tracas que lui causait son cerveau.

Mais sa petite fille dormait profondément à cette heure tardive.

De plus, il y avait encore son affaire. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment faire pour disculper Raven. Elle pouvait tenter d'aller voir le juge pour lui fournir ce qu'elle avait déjà mais ce n'était pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Ou alors, elle pourrait également lui demander un ajournement.

Dans un sens, elle se dit qu'Oksana devait être la personne qui avait piégé Raven. Les témoins n'avaient pas reconnu Raven, mais bien Oksana. Alors pourquoi faire un braquage afin de la piéger pour ensuite vouloir prendre sa place ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Luna lui dirait certainement qu'il ne fallait pas trop chercher dans la tête de ce genre de psychopathe, qu'ils ont des comportements irrationnels. Peut-être même qu'Oksana commence à perdre pied. Qui sait ?

Clarke soupira une énième fois par le débat qui se jouait dans sa tête. Elle s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de son canapé. Si elle continuait, son cerveau allait certainement exploser.

Aussi, Echo était parti au domaine pour inspecter la dépendance avec l'agent de la CIA. Pour recueillir tous les témoignages des habitants du domaine. Ce qui voulait dire que sa petite amie avait certainement revu Bellamy. Elle était stressée. D'accord, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir pour Echo et elle, mais elle se faisait du souci parce qu'elle n'avait pas la main mise dessus. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur cette situation.

Elle libéra ses cheveux blonds de l'élastique noir et passa ses mains dans son cuir chevelu en fermant les yeux.

Elle pensa un instant à appeler Luna, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Luna avait une vie de famille maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas toujours se reposer sur elle. Bien qu'elles aient réglé leurs différends, Niylah n'apprécierait clairement pas qu'elle appelle Luna en pleine nuit. Car elle savait que Luna allait venir la voir.

Luna était ce genre d'amie, surtout avec elle. Un peu trop protectrice même. Au début, ça avait crée d'énormes conflits entre les deux blondes. Maintenant, ça s'est calmé comme le comportement de Luna. Elle soupçonne son amie d'avoir été confuse par ses sentiments. Comme ont dit, entre l'amitié et l'amour, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Exactement comme avec Echo…

Soudain, elle sursauta, la main sur le cœur. Des coups venaient de frapper sa porte d'entrée, coupant court à ses pensées. Elle se redressa, jeta un œil sur son téléphone qui lui indiqua 22h47. Elle fronça les sourcils et se décida à se lever lorsque les coups insistèrent.

Elle regarda à l'œilleton, sur ses gardes. Elle entraperçut une tignasse brune, mais aucune de celle qu'elle connaissait. Elle déverrouilla sa porte et l'ouvra avec précaution. Ses yeux se posèrent sur cette opportuniste, les yeux ronds. Surprise, aucun mot ne sortit. Elle détailla la nouvelle venue avant de poser son regard dans celui vert de l'inconnue pas si inconnue.

« Alexandria ? » lança-t-elle incertaine. La brune sourit, gênée. Elles s'observèrent sans rien dire avant qu'Alexandria décida qu'elle devait expliquer sa présence malgré la gêne.

« Bonsoir Maître Griffin… Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste mais… » laissa-t-elle en suspens.

« Mais ? » demanda Clarke en attendant la suite. Elle avait un peu plus ouvert la porte et maintenant, elle attendait les bras croisés.

« Ahum… Je.. Eh bien.. » bégaya Alexandria, perdant ses moyens. Clarke avait le don de la déstabiliser. Clarke empêcha un sourire amusé d'apparaitre. Il fallait qu'elle reste de marbre. Parce que Clarke ne devrait pas être amusée par cette présence non voulue.

« Je vois. Déjà, comment connaissez-vous mon adresse ? »

« Anya. » répondit-elle simplement. Clarke ferma les yeux. Bien sûr, elle avait presque oublié qu'Anya était la meilleure amie de Lexa. Le doux sort de l'univers était vraiment quelque chose d'hilarant. Elle maudissait sa voisine d'avoir mis le feu à sa cuisine. Anya était intervenu dans son immeuble et par la même occasion, elle avait appris où la blonde habitait. Elle aurait aimé qu'Anya se taise. Si elle était sur liste noire donc introuvable, ce n'était pas pour qu'un pompier divulgue son adresse.

« Elle n'avait pas à divulguer mon adresse. » claqua Clarke, agacé.

« Écoutez, je suis juste venue afin de vous prévenir que votre mère est à New York pour Raven. Elle va surement rester là jusqu'à son rétablissement et surement pour son procès. Alors je pense que vous avez l'opportunité de... »

« Très bien. Merci. Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez, mais je vais me passer de votre avis… » claqua Clarke sans réfléchir. La grimace d'Alexandria à sa réponse et le regard blessée la décida à se calmer. Sa mère était en ville. Alexandria avait l'amabilité de venir jusque chez elle pour la prévenir. C'était tout à son honneur. Elle n'avait pas le droit de s'en prendre à elle. Et puis, n'avait-elle pas décidé de se réconcilier avec sa mère ? Ou du moins tenter de lui parler ?

Et peut-être qu'elle avait des nouvelles de Raven ? Malgré l'usurpation, Raven était toujours sa cliente, elle avait toujours l'affaire du braquage. Il fallait qu'elle avance et peut-être qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle avait donné des informations à Alexandria.

Pour toutes ses interrogations, elle se décala. « Désolé. Vous voulez entrer ? » proposa-t-elle. Alexandria sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'entrer timidement dans l'appartement. Clarke ferma la porte et la verrouilla. Alexandria resta planter dans l'entrée, attendant la maîtresse de maison. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était entrée. La curiosité ? Sûrement. Parce que la blonde ne lui avait montré que de l'hostilité à son égard. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre réellement. Clarke s'avança et l'invita à la suivre. La blonde se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

« Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? Café, thé, eau, soda ? » demanda Clarke alors qu'elle sortit des capsules de son placard. Elle tournait le dos d'Alexandria. « Allez-y installez-vous sur un tabouret. »

« Hm, un thé, merci. » répondit la brune, pas à l'aise du tout. Il y a deux minutes, Clarke était une garce et maintenant, elle la recevait comme si de rien été. Mais pour être honnête, la brune était fascinée par Clarke depuis la première fois qu'elle avait échangé un regard et leurs premiers mots.

« Menthe ou citron ? » questionna-t-elle en se retournant. Elle eut le plaisir de voir que la brune l'observait et s'était bien installé sur un tabouret.

« Menthe, bien sûr, c'est l'un des meilleurs. Si je devine bien, c'est des dosettes Marrakech ? » révéla-t-elle dans un sourire. Clarke acquiesça, c'était bien cette dosette-là. La blonde prit une tasse et enclencha la machine. Elle prépara l'identique pour elle et déposa les deux tasses fumantes sur la table haute. Elle prit enfin place sur un tabouret.

Clarke souffla sur sa boisson tandis qu'Alexandria la prit entre ses mains.

« Vous savez, vous auriez pu demander mon numéro à Anya. » Parla enfin l'avocate, ne voulant pas s'éterniser sur ce silence étrangement confortable.

« Et rater un thé Marrakech si gentiment proposer ? » confia dans un sourire la brune. Clarke ne pût réprimer son sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Cette fille avait ce sourire que tout le monde ne pouvait pas ignorer. Elle sourit, tu souris. C'était aussi simple que cela, mais ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Clarke alors elle l'effaça bien vite. Elle devait garder un minimum de contrôle.

« Comment va Raven ? » finit par dire Clarke avant que le silence reprenne ses droits.

« Elle est réveillée, mais confuse. Elle est restée muette et nous a rejetés… » répondit Alexandria qui baissa son regard sur sa tasse, triste.

« C'est normal, cela va prendre du temps… »

« Oui… » souffla la brune toujours le regard sur le liquide fumant de sa tasse. « Je m'en veux à vrai dire. »

« Qui ne le serait pas ? » questionna-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé. Clarke ne connaissait pas Alexandria, ni Raven. Bien qu'elle pût deviner qu'elles étaient au moins amies. « L'usurpatrice est une manipulatrice. Généralement, on ne voit que trop tard qu'on se fait berner par eux. Elle sait y faire et vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. À présent, Raven aura besoin de votre soutien. C'est important, pour qu'elle se reconstruise. »

Cette histoire lui parlait tellement. Elle avait déjà dû se reconstruire à un moment donné de sa vie. Elle savait que cela pouvait être dure et qu'être appuyé était certainement la clé de la réussite.

« Raven est quelqu'un de bien, elle s'est battue contre la drogue et contre son handicap pour reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Pour enfin vivre ces rêves. Elle avait des projets. Elle commençait à voir le bout du tunnel et maintenant, je ne sais pas comment tout ça va finir. On ne sait pas ce que cette femme lui a fait. On sait juste que cette femme la brutaliser, dû aux nombreuses ecchymoses sur sa peau et sa cote fêlée. Elle était devant nos yeux et on n'a rien vu… Et c'est ce qu'elle pense car elle nous en veut… Elle ne nous parle même pas… » expliqua Alexandria, en levant son regard. Clarke l'écoutait attentivement.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre les réponses de Raven, car seule elle peut fournir cette partie floue de l'histoire… » prononça Clarke. « Et peut-être qu'elle vous en veut, mais ce ne sera qu'une passade. Après tout, vous êtes son amie, non ? »

Alexandria acquiesça. Elle n'était pas sûre que cela suffise. « Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'était devant mes yeux. Un jour, j'ai parlé de quelque chose que je n'avais dit qu'à elle et elle semblait perdue, confuse dans ses réponses. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre et quelques heures plus tard, après avoir été dans la dépendance, elle savait et elle m'en a reparlé… » souffla douloureusement Alexandria. Elle effaça une larme de sa joue. D'instinct, Clarke posa sa main sur le poignet de la brune. Alexandria regarda la main chaude posé sur son poignet, agréablement surprise. Elle n'osait plus faire le moindre geste.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous pensiez qu'elle était Raven et ce qui est fait est fait. » rassura doucement la blonde. Leur regard se croisa et Alexandria sourit doucement. Clarke retira sa main rapidement, comme si elle lui avait brulé. Elle quitta les yeux verts de son invité pour reprendre son observation sur ses mains posées sur la tasse. Cette main qui avait été posé sur la peau douce de la brune. Clarke ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration pour calmer les battements de son cœur trop rapide.

« Voulez-vous reprendre contact avec votre mère ? » demanda Alexandria après avoir bu dans sa tasse. Cette question fut comme une douche froide. L'état fébrile de la blonde n'était plus. L'avocate était revenue.

Pourtant, après hésitation, elle divulgua son choix que seule Echo connaissait. « J'avais pris la décision de faire un premier pas vers elle. Je ne sais pas quand ni comment. Mais j'ai besoin qu'elle réponde à des questions qui sont en suspens depuis des années. Je sais que vous pensez que cela est une opportunité à saisir. Pour ce point-là, vous ressemblez à Luna, ma meilleure amie, vous pensez que c'est si simple et pourtant, ce n'est pas du tout le cas. »

« Je connais votre mère, elle m'a accueillie si facilement… C'est une très bonne mère, elle est géniale et elle est dévouée dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas la même vision d'elle. Mais tout le monde, quel que soit le passé, a le droit au pardon. Bon d'accord, certaines choses sont impardonnables, mais de mon côté, je sais qu'Abby s'en veut terriblement de vous avoir laissé partir, de ne plus avoir de vos nouvelles, de n'avoir pas cherché à avoir une relation avec vous… »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ? »

« Abby et moi sommes proches… C'est un peu comme la maman que j'aurais aimé avoir… »

« Vu que vous êtes avec Bellamy, elle est votre belle-mère, ça doit créer des liens, j'imagine... » précisa Clarke, en déglutissant. Son demi-frère était chanceux. Elle était magnifique et incroyablement gentille. Bon sang, généralement, les personnes fuyaient Clarke. Oh, elle aurait pu faire comme tout le monde et l'envoyer balader, comme au début de leur rencontre. Mais c'était compliqué lorsque la personne essayait de se faire une petite place dans son confort. Sérieusement, invitée des inconnues chez elle alors que sa fille dormait à deux mètres de là ? Elle ne le faisait jamais.

« C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas non plus un hasard si je sais qui vous êtes. Bellamy ne m'a jamais parlé de vous. En vérité, personne ne parle de vous. Excepté Abby. Un jour, elle m'a montrée des albums photos et je suis tombée sur votre album. Un album entier de photo de vous, du bébé à l'adolescence. Croyez-moi, si vous ne comptez pas pour elle, elle n'aurait pas tout ça. Même moi, je n'ai pas autant de photo étant enfant. »

Clarke gloussa. « Oui, eh bien, comment peut-elle avoir des photos alors qu'elle m'a laissé à… » coupa-t-elle en soupirant. Ceci était trop intime. Clarke ne devait pas oublier qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette fille. Pourtant, parler avec la brune était si simple, si facile. Mais ne dit-on pas que parler à des inconnues est plus simple que parler à sa famille ?

« Votre père ? » devina Alexandria. « Il est aussi dans l'album. Il avait l'air d'être un bon père. »

Clarke regarda Alexandria, surprise. Son père… Il lui manquait tellement. Elle n'avait même pas de souvenir de lui, même pas une photo. Son ex avait brûlé la seule photo qu'elle avait. Elle baissa son regard vers sa tasse pratiquement vide, les yeux brillants, la gorge nouée. Elle ne devait pas faillir. Pourtant, à chaque fois que son père était cité par elle, ou quelqu'un d'autre, la tristesse l'envahissait toujours.

« Il l'était. » murmura-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et prit un temps pour reprendre ses esprits. Une fois qu'elle se sentait capable d'affronter le regard d'Alexandria, elle releva la tête. « C'est un peu hypocrite de sa part. » lança venimeuse. Réprimer la douleur pour laisser place à la colère. La défense était l'une des choses qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Alexandria fronça les sourcils. Elle ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. « Je veux dire, elle a signé ce papier aussi facilement qu'elle a signé le papier d'émancipation. »

« Je pense qu'elle a de bonnes raisons d'avoir fait ça. Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais vous avez raison sur un point. Si vous avez des questions, vous devriez la voir pour le lui poser. »

Clarke hocha la tête, réfléchissant aux paroles de la comptable. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question.

« Pourquoi faite-vous cela, Alexandria ? »

« Ok, déjà, s'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Lexa. Je déteste vraiment ce prénom et… » grimaça-t-elle.

« Pourtant, c'est un joli prénom. » coupa subitement Clarke sans réfléchir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire un compliment. Lexa baissa son regard vers le fond de sa tasse, cachant vainement la rougeur de ses joues.

Clarke racla sa gorge, gênée et reprit : « Très bien, Lexa. Pourquoi souhaitez-vous que je prenne la peine de reprendre contact ? Pourquoi me prévenir que ma mère est ici ? Il y a bien une raison de votre entêtement. »

« Eh bien, je suis têtue et si je dois être cette personne pour renouer quelqu'un avec sa famille alors je le serais. Mais pour être honnête, il n'y a pas vraiment de raison. J'ai l'instinct que je dois le faire. Et… » s'arrêta Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la suite. Définitivement pas. Ce serait étrangement gênant. Lorsqu'elle allait reprendre, des pleures se fit entendre. Clarke dirigea son regard immédiatement vers la porte de chambre de sa fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir d'ici.

« Désolé. Je reviens. » se leva-t-elle en partant de la cuisine. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit, grâce à la veilleuse, sa fille prête à sortir de la pièce.

« J'ai fait pipi au lit… » pleura un peu plus Madi. Clarke prit la petite fille dans les bras et alluma la lumière.

« Chut, ne pleure pas mon ange. » consola-t-elle avec toute la douceur qu'une mère pouvait offrir à son enfant. Elle embrassa la tempe de la petite fille, se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre des affaires de rechange et sortit de la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Clarke mit Madi dans la douche et la nettoya rapidement avant de l'envelopper dans une grande serviette.

« Je suis désolé maman… » prononça Madi, honteuse.

« Eh chérie… regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas grave. C'était un accident, tu n'as pas à être désolé, d'accord ? » expliqua Clarke à son niveau, son regard dans celui de Madi. Celle-ci hocha la tête de haut en bas. Clarke l'essuya et Madi s'habilla de son nouveau pyjama.

Clarke la reprit dans ses bras pour rejoindre de nouveau la chambre. Elle fut rassurée de voir que Lexa n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait pas que Madi la voie. Elle s'approcha du petit lit pour enlever les draps et les couvertures noyaient.

« Reste ici, je vais juste ramener tout ça dans la buanderie, d'accord ? »

« Non maman, je ne veux pas rester toute seule. »

« D'accord viens avec moi alors… »

En sortant de nouveau de la chambre, elle croisa le regard de Lexa qui était sorti de la cuisine. Elle passa son chemin pour amener le tout dans la buanderie, en espérant que Madi ne voit pas la nouvelle venue. Clarke mit la couverture de Madi dans la machine et la programma.

« Tu dormiras dans le lit de maman pour le reste de la nuit, d'accord ? »

« Oui, mais si je fais pipi dans ton lit aussi ? » demanda inquiète Madi. Clarke regarda attendri sa fille et la reprit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. » rassura-t-elle en embrassant le front de sa fille. Madi se nicha dans le cou de la blonde et Clarke reprit la route, cette fois-ci vers sa chambre. Elle la déposa puis la couva de ses couvertures.

« Tu me chantes une chanson ? »

« D'accord mon cœur. » dit-elle. Clarke s'allongea à ses côtés. Madi était sur le côté droit et elle fit de même en se mettant sur le côté gauche. Elle était face à face l'une de l'autre. La petite main de Madi rejoint celle de sa maman et Clarke commença la chanson. La préférée de Madi.

 _« Je vais t'offrir un monde  
Aux mille et une splendeurs.  
Dis-moi Princesse,  
N'as-tu jamais laissé parler ton cœur ?_

 _Je vais ouvrir tes yeux  
Aux délices et aux merveilles  
De ce voyage en plein ciel,  
Au pays du rêve bleu._

 _Ce rêve bleu,  
C'est un nouveau monde en couleurs.  
Où personne ne nous dit,  
C'est interdit,  
De croire encore au bonheur._

 _Ce rêve bleu,  
Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux.  
Pour moi, c'est fabuleux,  
Quand dans les cieux,  
Nous partageons ce rêve bleu, à deux._

 _Nous faisons ce rêve bleu à deux._

 _Sous le ciel de cristal,  
Je me sens si légère.  
Je vire, délire et chavire Dans un océan d'étoiles.  
Ce rêve bleu ..._

 _Ne ferme pas les yeux !_

 _C'est un voyage fabuleux ..._

 _Et contemple ces merveilles !_

 _Je suis montée trop haut,  
Allée trop loin,  
Je ne peux plus retourner d'où je viens._

 _Un rêve bleu ..._

 _Sur les chevaux du vent ..._

 _Vers les horizons du bonheur ..._

 _Dans la poussière d'étoiles ..._

 _Naviguons dans le temps,  
Infiniment,  
Et vivons ce rêve merveilleux !_

 _Ce rêve bleu ..._

 _Ce rêve bleu ..._

 _Aux mille nuits ..._

 _Aux mille nuits ..._

 _Qui durera ..._

 _Pour toi et moi ..._

 _Toute la vie. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, les yeux de Madi étaient fermés, elle avait rejoint le monde des rêves. Clarke resta quelques minutes à observer sa fille avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait laissé Lexa. Elle vérifia que Madi soit réellement endormi avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle ne vit personne. Lexa était partie. Elle s'approcha de la table haute, même les tasses étaient débarrassées. Elle vit un post-it que Lexa avait surement pris de son bloc, non loin de là.

' _Merci pour le thé et la discussion. Je me suis dit qu'il serait peut-être judicieux que je parte. Au revoir et bonne fin de soirée._

 _PS : O7XXXXXXXX, au cas où vous en avez besoin… '_

Les sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'elle vit une phrase raturait. Elle alla voir son bloc et le regarda. Par moments, on appuie tellement sur le stylo que l'écriture pouvait se voir sur la feuille suivante. C'était le cas. Lexa avait dû effacer la phrase une fois avoir détaché la feuille du bloc. Ceci lui donna encore plus envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait écrit pour finalement hésiter et effacer. Elle choppa un crayon de bois dans un de ces tiroirs et griffonna légèrement. Elle put distinguer trois mots. 'Vous' 'voix' 'magnifique'.

Clarke ne pût s'empêcher de sourire une nouvelle fois. Elle accrocha le post-it avec le numéro sur le réfrigérateur, alla fermer la porte d'entrée et rejoignit sa fille dans son lit en espérant trouver le sommeil. Elle pensait devoir batailler contre l'insomnie pourtant les bras de morphée l'attrapèrent bien vite. Une image bien ancrée en mémoire.

 **. . .**

Le lendemain, Oksana se murait toujours dans le silence. Raven reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle était encore confuse alors la police avait décidé d'attendre pour l'interroger. Clarke avait été ce matin seul voir le juge avec ce qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse du juge. Soit il repousserait le procès soit il décidait d'un non-lieu faute de preuves tangibles.

À présent, Clarke n'arrivait pas à se concentrer dans son bureau. Pourtant, tout était en place pour qu'elle puisse éplucher ces prochains dossiers convenablement. Sauf qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. Elle prit son téléphone en main et sélectionna Alexandria dans ses contacts. Elle hésitait depuis cette fameuse soirée à la contacter. Soit elle pouvait l'appeler, soit lui envoyer un message. Mais elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Comme si, d'un coup, elle avait perdu tout le professionnalisme qu'elle avait acquiert depuis le début de sa carrière. Alexandria était la personne qui pouvait lui permettre facilement d'atteindre sa mère. Alors elle devait au moins se servir de ça pour la contacter. De toute façon, si elle voulait voir sa mère, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Clarke poussa un long soupire. Elle appuya sur les messages et se décida à enfin envoyer un message. Elle écrit et réécrit plusieurs fois, en reformulant sa demande. Après de longues hésitations, elle envoya le message. Elle se maudissait d'être autant coincée pour envoyer un stupide message.

Elle reprit son travail, essayant de se jeter corps et âme sur ses affaires, son téléphone non loin d'elle.

 **. . .**

Le jour suivant, Clarke reçut la merveilleuse confirmation que le juge classé l'affaire sans suite. Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, mais comme quoi, tenté le tout pour le tout payer parfois.

L'avocate faisait face à l'hôpital lorsqu'elle aperçut la jolie brune sortir du bâtiment.

« Hey ! » s'exclama la brune.

« Bonjour Alexandria. » sourit la blonde. _'Bon sang, cache ce stupide sourire de ce visage, Clarke !'_ pensa la blonde. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elles avaient discuté un long moment lors du premier message envoyé. Alexandria lui avait donné le numéro de sa mère. Elle l'avait enregistré sous le nom d'Abigail dans ses contacts. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu mettre maman, mais elle trouvait ça… faux. C'était sa génitrice, mais elle n'avait rien d'une mère pour elle. Elle n'avait même pas de souvenir agréable avec elle par rapport à son père. Alors Abigail semblait logique...

« Alors comme ça, Raven est disculpé ? » posa-t-elle alors qu'elle prenait la route vers l'entrée de l'hôpital au côté de l'avocate.

« Oui, pas assez de preuves. » souffla Clarke. Lexa sourit de plus belle en passant devant le bureau d'accueil. La brune commençait à connaître le chemin pour retrouver la chambre de Raven. Heureusement, car Clarke n'avait toujours pas appris à se repérer. Elle devina bien vite qu'elle approchait du but lorsqu'elle vit de plus en plus de policier. Lexa s'arrêta devant un policier que Clarke connaissait très bien.

« Pike, quel déplaisir de vous voir ici. » cracha la blonde.

« Pareillement Griffin. » lança-t-il avec véhémence. « Comment va Collins ? » demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

« Toujours là où vous l'avez envoyé. » répondit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Alexandria regardait la scène incompréhensible dans le silence. Elle observait Clarke admirative. Nul doute que Clarke était assurément entrain de bouillir de l'intérieur et pourtant, elle restait de marbre, son masque froid et implacable en action. « Si vous pouviez me laisser passer, Raven Reyes est ma cliente. »

Pike ricana puis regarda la brune aux yeux verts. « Avec elle, votre amie n'a aucune chance. »

Clarke fulminait. Il était littéralement entrain de se foutre d'elle. Rejoindre la CIA ne l'avait pas aidé, il était toujours aussi détestable.

« Vous avez tort. Raven est sorti d'affaire grâce à elle. Vous devriez apprendre à la boucler. » défendit Alexandria contre toute attente. L'avocate et le policier regardèrent la brune avec surprise. Pike marmonna dans sa barbe, se retourna, tapa un code et les laissa passer. Clarke passa devant lui sans un regard, le dos droit, pleine de fierté.

« Non, mais quel abruti. »

« Vous m'avez ôté les mots de la bouche. » soupira la blonde.

Elles continuèrent leur route. Un brouhaha commença à s'entendre dans un couloir. Elles s'approchèrent de la chambre et elles virent un groupe de policiers. Clarke reconnu l'une d'elles.

« Echo ? » fronça-t-elle des sourcils. La jeune femme se retourna et sourit à pleine dent. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers l'avocate.

« Hey bébé. » salua la policière en embrassant la blonde d'un baiser rapide. Clarke se racla la gorge et regarda Alexandria qui détourna immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'elle croisa le bleu azur, gênée. Echo sembla remarquer enfin la présence de l'autre brune. « Bonjour, je suis Echo, lieutenant de police. » se présenta-t-elle en avançant sa main. La policière semblait parfaitement à sa place alors que Lexa ne l'était pas du tout.

« Lexa. Une amie de Raven. » répondit-elle en serrant la main d'Echo, neutre.

« Que fais-tu là ? » coupa la blonde. Echo regarda tour à tour sa petite amie et l'amie de Raven pour les poser définitivement sur Clarke.

« Callie voulait que je prenne le prochain tour de garde et Indra semblait trouver cela être une bonne idée. » souffla la brune dépitée. Clarke la regarda compatissante.

« Elle te mène toujours la vie dure, hein ? »

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à tel point… » répondit-elle en attachant ses cheveux par une queue haute, sous le regard de Clarke et de Lexa. « Et toi ? »

« Quoi moi ? » Demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que fais-tu là ? » questionna-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, posant un regard sur Lexa qui semblait ne plus la quitter du regard. Celle-ci détourna son regard ailleurs.

« Oh. Je vais rendre visite à ma cliente. » informa-t-elle. Echo hocha la tête puis pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que la situation était gênante ?

« Et ta mère ? » demanda-t-elle.

Clarke regarda Alexandria inconsciemment et soupira pour retourner son regard vers sa petite amie. Sous l'œil attentif de celle-ci. L'avocate et la policière ne s'étaient pas vues, mais c'était appelée. Surtout Echo, qui lui avait parler de ce qu'il s'était passer au domaine et aussi pour lui dire que sa mère était à New York. Chose qu'elle savait bien évidemment grâce à la jeune femme à ses côtés.

« Elle est chez Anya pour se reposer et prendre une douche alors j'ai la voie libre. »

« Anya ? » fronça des sourcils Echo. « Anya Fields ? Ton ex ? La barmaid ? »

Clarke pouffa, plutôt par gêne que par amusement. « Anya la meilleure amie d'Alexandria. Anya celle qui héberge ma mère et la jeune femme à mes côtés. Anya qui n'a été que des coups d'un soir, il ya des années de ça. »

« D'accord… » souffla Echo en croisant les bras. Elle regarda la jeune femme brune au côté de sa petite amie et elle comprit alors. « Oh, tu es la petite amie de Bellamy ? »

Alexandria leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous faites toutes une fixation sur ça, mais oui. Celle-là même. Et j'aimerais éviter de parler des aventures de ma meilleure amie, merci. » grimaça la brune aux yeux verts.

« Donc… Je vais aller régler quelque petite choses… Si j'y arrive, je peux passer ce soir ? » demanda Echo en ignorant Lexa pour regarder l'avocate.

« Évidemment, c'est à ça que sert les doubles que je t'ai donnée. » gloussa Clarke, toujours avec l'étrange sensation que cette situation était extrêmement maladroite. Echo sourit puis s'approcha pour voler un baiser à la blonde. Le baiser fut plus appuyé, plus démonstratif. Alexandria détourna le regard et se trouva idiote d'un coup. Elle aurait pu rejoindre Raven, mais non, elle est restée là, à suivre la conversation qui ne l'a concernée pas du tout. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'éclipsa. Ne voulant pas en voir plus.

Echo arrêta enfin le baiser et s'éloigna de la blonde en précisant qu'elle enverrait un message si elle ne pouvait pas venir. Clarke resta planter dans le couloir quelques minutes en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Echo ne faisait jamais des démonstrations en public.

Clarke ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le but de sa venue. Ce n'était pas le lieu pour se questionner sur la réaction d'Echo. Elle devait rejoindre Raven.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	10. Si je peux être cette personne 2

**BONJOUR ! Oui, je sais, j'ai une semaine de retard et je suis désolée. Le weekend dernier, c'était la folie. Mais bon, c'est les aléas de la vie et comme j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et que je voulais avoir de l'avance sur mes chapitres, j'ai fais le choix de poster aujourd'hui héhé !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant avec le CLEXA qui commence à apparaitre :)**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

Les murs et le plafond de la chambre d'hôpital étaient d'un blanc maculé. La lumière blanche illuminait la pièce alors que les rideaux étaient fermés. Pourtant, Raven Reyes était bien dans son lit, à demi-assise, la fixant de ses yeux ronds dans un silence de mort. Son visage confus lui démontrait que la Latina ne l'avait pas encore rencontrée. Clarke s'approcha doucement du lit, un léger sourire avenant. Ignorant Alexandria, qui était assise près de Raven sur une chaise.

« Bonjour Raven, je suis votre avocate, Clarke Griffin. »

Raven la regarda, toujours sans rien dire. Clarke se racla la gorge, avoir à faire au silence, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle appréciait le plus. Elle alla pour parler de nouveau avant de se faire couper par Alexandria.

« Je vais passer un appel, je reviens. » prévient Lexa, en se levant et s'avancer pour poser ses lèvres sur le haut du crâne de Raven. Cependant, celle-ci recula pour refuser ce geste d'affection. Lexa n'avança pas plus et recula.

Le regard vert trouva celui bleu de l'avocate. Clarke luttait pour que son visage ne montre aucune émotion qui la tirailler. Alexandria baissa la tête, son visage était dissimulé par ses longs cheveux bruns, cachant sa tristesse. Elle quitta la pièce, fermant discrètement la porte.

L'avocate avait observé la scène presque nostalgique, ravivant des souvenirs douloureux. Elle avait déjà été ainsi à une époque. Tel un petit oiseau blessé qui fallait soigner avec précaution pour ne pas l'effrayer un peu plus.

Raven tourna le visage vers la fenêtre caché par des rideaux, toujours décidé à ne pas piper mot. Clarke reposa son regard sur Raven, bien décidée à couper court à ce silence pesant.

« Il fait doux, pour un début Mars. » Brisa-t-elle. L'information fit réagir la brune puisqu'elle posa son regard sur la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je… » sembla hésité la brune. « Ça m'effraye… La lumière m'effraye. » avoua-t-elle en reposant son regard sur la fenêtre. « Elles ne comprennent pas… »

Clarke ressentait souvent de l'empathie pour ses clients, mais elle arborait toujours son masque de froideur. Elle le devait pour pouvoir garder une certaine distance et surtout pour des affaires qui pourrait la toucher plus que d'autres. Cette fois-ci, elle décida d'écouter son instinct. Elle n'était peut-être que son avocate, mais Raven semblait s'exprimer alors que Lexa lui avait dit qu'elle ne disait rien. Donc, elle écouta d'une oreille attentive sa cliente. Outrepassant les règles.

« Elles ne comprennent même pas pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'elles ouvrent les rideaux. »

« Si tu ne te sens pas prête pour raconter ce que tu as vécu, c'est ton choix. Cependant, je parle par expérience, il ne faut pas rejeter les personnes qui tiennent à toi. »

« À moi ? » se retourna Raven, avec véhémence. « Elles n'ont même pas remarqué qu'Oksana avait pris mon apparence ! Elle m'a volé ma vie ! à tel point que je ne sais plus qui je suis. Je ne sais plus qui j'étais avant. Cela ne faisait qu'un mois, mais j'ai l'impression d'y avoir passé un an dans cette... Dans ce lieu que j'aimais tant et que je déteste à présent. » dit-elle, d'une voix vacillante.

Clarke regarda la brune, le cœur lourd, elle s'approcha doucement, pas après pas, de telle façon à ne pas effrayer Raven.

« Je sais que tout te semble impossible pour le moment, mais ça va passer. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, ce serait te mentir, mais pour te reconstruire, il va falloir apprendre à affronter tes peurs. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, personne ne peut ! »

« Au contraire, je comprends. Mon histoire est peut-être différente de la tienne, mais il y a des faits identiques à la tienne. Tes proches ont eu à faire à Oksana en pensant que c'était toi. Ils auront toujours cette culpabilité. Ne crois pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils t'aideront, non. Ils t'aideront parce qu'ils t'aiment. Ils tiennent à toi et tu auras besoin de leur soutien plus que tout au monde. » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le bord du lit avec toute l'assurance qu'elle possédait.

« Il va falloir te reconstruire. Ce sera compliquée, mais ce n'est pas impossible. Tu peux encore récupérer ta vie, Raven. »

« Tu as réussi toi ? »

« Pas totalement, des blessures restent ancrée en toi, mais libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux de tes blessures. »

« Je… Je ne veux pas de leurs bras, de leurs gestes d'affection… »

« Tu as été brutalisé, Raven. Mais là, encore, si tu n'es pas prête à ouvrir les rideaux, à être touché ou encore à parler. Tu n'es pas obligé. Tu as le temps. »

« L'ai-je vraiment ? » Releva-t-elle. Sachant très bien qu'elle allait devoir témoigner un jour ou l'autre.

« Bien sûr. Cela ne tient qu'à toi de t'en donner. »

« Je… Je me suis battu… dans… dans la dépendance… » dit Raven en repliant ses jambes sur son tronc. Protégeant ses organes vitaux. C'était un mécanisme de défense qu'elle-même avait longtemps utilisé. « Elle… Au début, elle m'affamait, m'assoiffait. Si je donnais des informations sur mes proches, elle me donnait une ration de nourriture ou d'eau. Mais je ne voulais pas alors… alors… elle m'a… injecté de l'héroïne… C'était incroyablement bon. Puis, plus elle m'en donnait, plus j'en voulais. Pourtant… quand elle m'a laissé le choix de me l'injecter ou non… Je ne… Je n'ai pas pris la drogue… Je me suis battue contre la drogue… Je ne voulais pas revivre un second sevrage… » déglutit-elle, les yeux brillants, luttant pour que les larmes ne coulent sur son visage.

« Pourtant, tu l'as vécu comme un nouveau sevrage, je me trompe ? »

« Oui. Je restais longuement à fixer la seringue, en sueur, vomissant le peu d'aliment qu'elle me donnait. L'appel était fort et pourtant, l'espoir qu'ils comprennent la supercherie était plus fort encore… L'espoir de m'en sortir… »

« Cela montre une chose, Raven… »

Celle-ci releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le bleu azur en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu as un mental d'acier, tu es incroyable, Raven. Tu as eu un accident qui ta value un handicap à vie. Tu as perdu ta mère puis ton père. Tu es passé au-dessus de ta toxicomanie et même après qu'on t'y a forcer, tu n'as pas repris. Tu es bien plus forte que tu le penses. Tu es restée dans l'obscurité pendant un mois, mais lorsque tu décideras à faire rentrer de nouveau la lumière dans ta vie, lorsque tu décideras de sortir de cette bulle protectrice. Tu commenceras le début de ta renaissance. Car c'est ce que ce sera. Tu renaitras de tes cendres. »

Raven regarda attentivement l'avocate. Celle-ci l'écoutait, lui répondait avec des sages paroles. Sans pour autant voir le regard plein de tristesse, plein de peine, plein de culpabilité qu'avaient Abby et Lexa. Elle ne la connaissait pas et pourtant, c'était tellement facile de parler avec elle. Elle sourit faiblement, le premier d'une longue série. Elle ne dit pas qu'elle allait guérir immédiatement. Seulement, la blonde lui avait donner assez de force pour enfin sortir de sa bulle de confort depuis son réveil dans ce lit d'hôpital.

Par conséquent, sans trop réfléchir, Raven se leva, non sans une petite douleur par sa côte fêlée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la fenêtre et une fois devant, elle l'empoigna le rideau avant d'hésité un instant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et ouvra le rideau d'un coup sec. La lumière brute du ciel extérieur illumina l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle ouvra doucement les yeux. D'abord aveugler, ses yeux s'acclimata à la nouvelle lumière. De la fenêtre, elle vit des bâtiments à perte de vue. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu New York. Qu'elle n'avait pas vu l'extérieur, tout court. C'était agréable et elle pensa un instant à sortir dehors pour enfin respirer l'air frais.

Des larmes -qu'elle avait essayé d'empêcher de couler auparavant- coulèrent abondamment. Des larmes libératrices. Elle sentit la blonde derrière elle, tout près d'elle. Elle se crispa malgré elle.

« Je vais te serrer dans mes bras à présent. »

Raven aurait pu refuser. Elle aurait pu dire non. Pourtant, elle laissa cette parfaite inconnue la serrer dans ses bras. Elle s'était crispée et n'avait certainement pas pour habituer d'être serré ainsi. Or, cela eut un effet salvateur. Cela lui fit incroyablement du bien. Elle sanglota un peu plus, mais se sentit agréablement en sécurité.

« Ma meilleure amie m'a serré pour la première fois dans ses bras comme ça parce que je refusais de verser la moindre larme. J'essayais d'être forte pour ma famille. J'intériorisais tout et crois-moi, ce n'est pas bon. Parfois, il faut savoir lâcher prise. Elle me dit souvent qu'il n'existe pas de faiblesse sans force. On trouve chacun le moyen d'avancer dans la vie. Fais de tes faiblesses une force, sa phrase préférée. » dit Clarke. Luna adorait citer des phrases qu'elle avait certainement lu sur un réseau social. Or, elle ne respectait pas toujours ces bonnes paroles. L'amour était pour elle, une faiblesse. Bien qu'elle eût accepté l'amour de sa fille, de Luna, d'Echo, de Niylah et elle savait que c'était dangereux. Cependant, avec Madi, elle ne pouvait pas complètement se fermer comme avec les jeunes femmes de sa vie, qui la soutenait chaque jour, que ce soit pour ses mauvais comme ses bons choix. Elle ne pouvait pas complètement se fermer. À vrai dire, elle n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse aimer un jour inconditionnellement. Comme l'amour qui lie Niylah et Luna. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'était vraiment la définition d'être amoureuse. Elle l'avait cru avec _elle,_ mais elle s'était fourvoyée.

« Peut-être que tu as l'impression d'avoir été trahis et tu trouves cela faible de leur pardonner aussi vite pourtant ne refuse pas l'aide de tes proches. Ne leur en veut pas. Je pense qu'ils culpabilisent assez… » Reprit-elle calmement. Raven s'était finalement retourné et avait niché sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. C'était incroyablement intime. Jamais Clarke n'avait réagi ainsi avec une cliente ou tout simplement une personne autre que son entourage. Cependant, Raven était bien plus que cela. Elle était le reflet de ce qu'elle avait été. La voix d'Alexandria revient chuchotée à son oreille 'Si je dois être cette personne'.

Oui, si elle pouvait être la personne qui apaiserait un peu Raven alors elle n'hésitera pas une seule seconde. Surtout quand elle pouvait comprendre ce que vivait Raven et même si elle se sentait irrémédiablement proche d'elle alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas. Elle aurait pu reprendre son mur de froideur, mais ce n'était pas ce que Raven avait besoin. Elle n'était pas égoïste malgré certains faits qui pourraient faire croire qu'elle l'était.

La différence entre Raven et Oksana étaient devant elle. La jeune femme qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était bien plus humaine que cette jeune femme qui n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à briser une vie pour son propre plaisir personnel.

Les pleurs de Raven s'étaient calmés. Clarke la berçait calmement. Une fois prête à quitter les bras réconfortant de la blonde, elle se sépara et s'éloigna tout en posant un regard apaisé alors qu'un léger sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

« Merci Clarke. » dit-elle avec gratitude. « Vous vous ressemblez énormément, Abby et toi. » murmura Raven, comme si elle dévoilait un secret. « Personne n'aurait fait ce que tu as fait mise à part elle, avec un peu plus de réserve. »

Clarke eut une drôle de sensation. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ceci, mais elle essaya un sourire. Puisqu'elle n'avait pas de réponse. Raven sourit de plus belle et rejoignit son lit de convalescence. Elle s'allongea et regarda le plafond.

« Je me sens… mieux. »

« Tu as repris le contrôle de toi-même. Ce n'est que le début, mais j'espère que tu écouteras mes conseils. »

« Je le ferais. » répondit-elle en baillant. Toutes ses émotions l'avaient fatiguée.

« Je vais te laisser te reposer. » annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Oh. » sembla se rappeler la raison de sa venue. Clarke se retourna et ajouta : « Tu n'es plus poursuivit pour le braquage. »

Raven mit un certain temps pour comprendre. Elle sembla réalisée que cette histoire lui était sorti de la tête. Pourtant, Oksana lui parlait énormément de ceci.

« J'avais presque oublié… Tant mieux. C'est elle qui est à l'origine du braquage. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Clarke, pas le moins du monde surpris. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait déjà.

« Oui, elle me l'a avouée. »

« Je vois. Elle t'a dit d'autres choses ? »

« Elle avait tendance à beaucoup parler. A se vanter même. »

« Alors lorsque tu seras prête, tu pourras enfin témoigner, pour que tu puisses obtenir justice et qu'elle rejoint l'endroit où est sa vraie place. »

Raven réfléchi à la question puis lorsqu'elle vit Clarke reprendre sa route, elle parla.

« Et si cela se faisait demain ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, elle ne pensait pas aussi tôt. Elle se retourna vers Raven de nouveau. « Es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui. Tu.. Tu seras là ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Alors ce sera demain. » confirma Raven.

« J'en informe les agents. Repose-toi maintenant. »

Clarke enclencha la poigné et sortit toujours le regard posé sur Raven. Elle espérait que celle-ci réussisse à se reposer, car elle avait vu les cernes de la brune et il était certain que ses songes devaient être peuplé de cauchemar. À peine sortit de la pièce que Lexa était face à elle.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

« Alors je pense qu'elle aura besoin de vous. » affirma-t-elle, sobrement, perturbé par la proximité qu'avait créer Lexa. Elle s'éloigna pour instaurer une distance suffisante entre la brune et elle.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait pour le mieux de se tutoyer ? » questionna Lexa. Clarke fronça les sourcils. Parfois, comme avec Raven, elle jugeait bon d'immédiatement tutoyer pour installer un climat de confiance. Cependant, avec Lexa, c'était différent. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à plusieurs reprises, la brune l'avait aidé. Néanmoins, elle sentait qu'elle devait garder ce vouvoiement, qu'elle accentuait généralement pour la forme. Or, elle se devait d'instaurer une barrière entre elles.

« Il va falloir que vous le méritiez. » Répondit-elle dans un demi-sourire moqueur pour éviter une autre réponse qui aurait pu être beaucoup plus sèche. Lexa, abasourdi, laissa filer Clarke, sans réagir.

Finalement, elle fut réellement amusée par le visage qu'elle avait aperçu avant de se détourner d'elle. Elle reprit bien vite une posture convenable et attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Echo afin de la prévenir que Raven voulait enfin témoigner.

 **. . .**

« Hé beauté ! Tu vas bien ? » lança la brune en s'approchant de la blonde. Elle l'embrassa rapidement et l'enlaça. « Tu m'as manquée. Je suis désolée de t'avoir posé un lapin hier soir… »

Clarke acquiesça. Elle était sur le parking de l'hôpital. Echo avait décidé de la rejoindre ou du moins, c'était précipité vers elle lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu sortir du taxi qui l'avait emmené.

« Ça va. Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends, on a toutes les deux des emplois prenant. » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« C'est vrai… » fit-elle la moue. « Alors comme ça, c'est aujourd'hui que nous allons avoir les révélations. Comment tu as fait ? »

« J'ai discuté avec Raven et elle a décidé qu'elle était prête. » Répondit Clarke, dans l'intention de ne rien révélé de plus. L'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Raven était intime et confidentielle. « Aujourd'hui, c'est mission incognito, ma mère est avec des anciens collègues à elles pour quelques heures. »

« Et comment tu le sais ? »

« Alexandria. » répondit la blonde alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

« Ah la fameuse Alexandria. » grimaça l'autre brune.

Clarke arqua un sourcil, observant Echo.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça ? »

« Donc tu discutes avec elle ? » ignora Echo.

Clarke s'arrêta, en croisant les bras. « J'aime pas du tout ce ton accusateur. »

« C'est juste une question. C'est toi qui prends tout à la mouche. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« Moi ? Vraiment ? Tu ne serais pas légèrement jalouse ? »

« Quoi !? Pas du tout ! » s'exclama la policière.

Clarke arqua de nouveau un sourcil, ne croyant pas un traite mot des dires de sa petite amie. Après tout, c'est elle qui l'avait embrassé fiévreusement hier devant l'autre brune. De plus, elle n'aimait vraiment pas la jalousie d'Echo. Les jalousies maladives, elle en avait déjà bavé et elle ne voulait pas réitérer la chose.

« C'est juste que tu avais oublié de me dire qu'elle était incroyablement sexy. »

Clarke gloussa. L'ironie était là. « Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Je dois le prendre comment ? »

« Quoi ? Je.. Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est… » s'exclama Echo coincée. Clarke arqua de nouveau un sourcil, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Clarke avait l'art de la manipulation, surtout lorsqu'elle voulait éviter certains sujets.

« C'est juste que… RHA tu m'énerves ! Oui, je suis jalouse. Un peu, mais c'est bon… » souffla Echo.

« Lexa est avec mon demi-frère, Bellamy. Son fiancé. Et, si je ne lui parlais pas, je ne serais pas là à me balader dans cet hôpital me dirigeant vers un interrogatoire que ma cliente va avoir. Tout simplement parce que je serais trop angoissé de croiser ma mère. »

« Je sais. » capitula Echo. Clarke acquiesça. Elles purent enfin reprendre la route. « Et du coup, elle a fait quoi d'autre pour t'aider ? »

« Elle m'a passée le numéro d'Abigail, mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder… »

« Tu devrais lui envoyer un message. Un appel, c'est gênant, surtout après dix ans. »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre dans ce message. »

« Essaie quelque chose de sobre » suggéra-t-elle.

« J'ai déjà essayé, mais c'est tellement étrange… Je trouve que ce que j'écris est totalement idiot. »

« Sinon, prend l'approche direct. Genre : Bonjour, je suis ta fille Clarke. Je sais que tu es en ce moment sur New York et j'aimerais qu'on puisse en profiter pour se voir. Ça te ressemble plus non ? »

Clarke réfléchi et sourit. « C'est vrai que ça me ressemble. Je pense que je vais faire un mix des deux quand même pour que ça ne soit pas non plus rentre dedans. »

« Ravi d'avoir aidé. » gloussa Echo alors qu'elles montèrent directement les étages pour rejoindre la chambre de Raven. Arrivée à destination, un attroupement de policier attendait devant la chambre dont Callie Cartwig.

« Maître Griffin, Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, Agent Cartwig. Je souhaiterais voir Raven avant que nous commencions. »

« C'est justement pour cela que nous sommes à l'extérieur. »

Clarke sourit gentiment et abandonna Echo avant de taper et d'entrer dans la pièce. La première personne qu'elle vit été la brune aux yeux émeraudes. Celle-ci lui sourit immédiatement. Clarke sourit poliment, se rappelant la scène ridicule qui venait de se passer avec Echo. Elle admettait intérieurement qu'Alexandria était une femme magnifique avec les deux billes émeraudes à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Clarke se fit violence par ses pensées idiotes et se fit une claque mentale pour reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau, surement confus. Elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur sa cliente qui arborait un grand sourire.

L'avocate s'approcha, un sourire lui répondant. « Bonjour Raven, comment vas-tu ? »

« Comme un jour où je vais raconter en long en large et en travers mon calvaire. » ironisa la brune.

« Je suis sûre que cela te fera le plus grand bien d'en parler. Ceci dit, ils veulent ta version des faits de ta séquestration donc, si tu veux t'arrêter, tu peux. De même, si tu veux faire une pause. Tu as tout ton temps pour mettre des mots sur ton vécu, d'accord ? »

Raven hocha la tête. « Comme tout interrogatoire, les proches doivent sortir de la pièce et ton témoignage sera enregistré et retranscrit. Tu es d'accord pour ça ? »

« Je suis restée un mois avec une timbré à lutter contre l'attrait de la drogue et je suis encore là alors oui. Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire qui me fera flancher. » Répondit Raven, déterminé et bien loin de la jeune femme qu'elle avait vu hier.

« Bien. C'est comme ça qu'il faut pensée. » sourit l'avocate avec fierté.

« Quand je te vois là. Je me dis vraiment que j'ai été aveugle. Tu es bien ma Raven et je suis désolé. » déclara Lexa. Raven sourit et tend les bras. Lexa accepta le câlin rapide. « Courage ! Tu sais ce que les jumeaux disent tout le temps, tu es une guerrière et les… »

« Et les guerrières ne refusent jamais un combat. » finit Raven. Les deux brunes se sourirent.

Clarke resta stoïque face à cette complicité, mais elle n'en menait pas large. Elle était attendrie et si elle se laissait aller, un sourire aurait pu faire surface. Pourtant, elle n'en fit rien et constata que Raven l'avait réellement écouté et accepté l'aide de Lexa et d'Abby. Or, elle était certaine que ceci n'était qu'une façade. C'était facile de mettre un masque pour faire bonne figure, mais ça l'était moins lorsque le mal-être subsistait. Lorsque Lexa partit de la pièce, son sourire s'effaça.

« J'essaie de ne pas leur en vouloir, mais c'est compliqué. » s'exprima Raven, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

« Je comprends. Laisse-toi du temps. Ta reconstruction sera longue. Mais c'est justement grâce à eux que cela fonctionnera. Je vais me répéter, mais si tu as surpassé ton handicap, ta toxicomanie alors tu surpasseras ce nouvel évènement. »

« Hier, je leur ai donner des morceaux d'explications. Pas tout, mais rien qu'avoir mis des mots sur ma séquestration me permet d'accepter un peu plus la situation. »

« Je comprends, tu verras que plus tu accepteras, plus tu arriveras à te reconstruire. »

« Aussi, lorsque cette vermine sera entre quatre murs. » ajouta Raven, déterminé. « Tu seras là pendant tout mon témoignage ? »

« Bien-sûr, à chaque étape, je serais près de toi. J'honore toujours mes promesses. » rassura l'avocate.

Raven hocha la tête et prit la télécommande du lit pour se redresser un peu plus. « Tu peux les faire entrer… Mais est-ce qu'ils pourraient ne pas tous être là ? J'ai vu de nombreux policiers tout à l'heure alors… »

« Je vois… Je reviens. » acquiesça Clarke en sortant de la chambre. Les policiers se retournèrent et chercha les femmes qui l'intéressaient.

« Raven veut que ce soit en petit comité alors, il faudrait peut-être éviter l'assistante et votre stagiaire. »

« Il faut quelqu'un pour retranscrire et… » commença l'agent Cartwig.

« Agent Cartwig, Raven est fragile. Elle est d'accord pour que la déposition soit enregistrée. Je pense que vous pourrez retranscrire l'interrogatoire plus tard, non ? » Coupa Clarke.

« Très bien. » souffla mécontente l'asiatique. Echo observa amusée l'agent partir vers la chambre de Raven.

« Elle est agaçante. Comment fais-tu pour la supporter ? »

« C'est mon supérieur, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que la supporter. » lâcha Echo. « Et puis, elle est intéressante, malgré son caractère de chieuse. »

Clarke ricana et les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent la chambre. Clarke s'assoit auprès de Raven en déposant une main rapide sur son épaule pour la soutenir. Clarke était vraiment touché par Raven et elle en oubliait presque le protocole entre client et avocat...

Callie s'installa sur une chaise, l'expression de son visage ne laissait rien passé. Echo déposa le dispositif pour enregistrer. La brune lança un sourire rassurant vers la Latina qui apprécia grandement. Callie Cartwig ressemblait à une porte de prison et Raven était mal à l'aise juste en regardant l'asiatique.

Echo appuya sur le bouton pour enregistrer.

« Test 1, Raven, veuillez parler. »

« Hm… » se racla-t-elle la gorge. « Bonjour. Je m'appelle Raven Reyes. » Dit Raven. Ça semblait faux. C'était tellement étrange de se l'entendre dire. Pourtant, elle était bien Raven. C'était elle qui portait les nombreuses cicatrices à sa jambe, supportant la douleur chaque jour. C'était elle qui avait été maltraité par son propre sang, malgré qu'elles soient deux parfaites étrangères et elle voulait justice à présent. Ceci commencé par son témoignage alors elle allait parler malgré qu'elle soit réfractaire à reparler de sa séquestration.

Echo coupa et réécouta. Le son était bon, elles pouvaient commencer. Elle remit en route l'enregistrement et se mit au côté de l'agent Cartwig, debout. Callie se présenta et posa la première question. Raven préféra poser son regard sur l'agent qui lui avait posé l'enregistreur devant elle. Echo lança de nouveau un sourire rassurant lorsque la réponse mit du temps à arriver. Clarke observa Raven puis murmura près d'elle.

« Prends ton temps, d'accord ? »

Raven regarda son avocate et hocha la tête. Elle risqua ensuite à poser ses yeux sur l'agent qui avait l'air de la prendre haut. Clarke comprit le problème et si l'agent ne faisait pas preuve d'un minimum de compassion, Raven risquait d'être bloquer. Au final, normalement, Clarke était Callie, elle aurait réagi ainsi également face à une autre situation.

« J'étais… » commença Raven en soufflant, elle décida de quitter des yeux l'agent Cartwig pour les baisser sur ses mains. « Il y a un mois, j'étais dans la dépendance du domaine. Je réparais une moto et j'avais mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver… »

« Venez-en aux faits. » dit Callie, perdant patience. Clarke soupira et la fusilla du regard.

« Si vous voulez l'histoire, laissez-là parler. » défendit-elle. « Continue Raven. »

Callie finit par se taire et fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de continuer. Raven regarda Echo puis Clarke et reprit là où elle en était. Elle avait besoin de remettre tout dans le contexte. Cela lui permettait de ne rien omettre. Car oui, elle voulait tout dire. Elle ne voulait rien oublier. Surtout pour ensuite, ne plus l'expliquer. Elle faisait un énorme pas, alors qu'elle n'était pas forcément prête à tout déballer. « J'ai senti le revolver et j'ai immédiatement compris. Elle m'a ordonné des choses. Ce que j'ai suivis. Je me suis retrouvée très vite dans le fond de la dépendance. J'ai fini par faire face à elle et j'ai découvert notre similitude… Elle m'a attaché, ligotée puis… »

Raven continua à expliquer sans qu'aucune femmes ne la coupe. Elle expliqua qu'Oksana l'avait longuement observée, elle et ses proches. Passant par la faim, la soif, l'héroïne, les coups, son marchandage pour avoir des informations, les menaces de mort si elle tentait de s'échapper, l'aveux sur le braquage qui ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'avait prévu, l'aveux des meurtres des agents de sécurité, l'aveux sur d'autres de ses exploits…

« Donc, elle vous a avoué ses plans, ses meurtres, le braquage, mais vous n'étiez pas sous drogue à ce moment ? » questionna Callie Cartwig.

« Non, j'étais seine d'esprit. »

« Je vois. » murmura Callie en réfléchissant, Raven l'entendit cependant.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? » demanda Raven en regardant son avocate.

« Cela veut dire que vous êtes successible de témoigner pour le procès d'Oksana. » expliqua Echo à la place de Clarke.

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, ils peuvent t'envoyer une citation à comparaître. Et si tu refuses, ce sera une obstruction à la justice. » informa Clarke.

« Nous n'avons pas de réelle preuve pour les faits ultérieures, elle reste muette. Mais là, elle est coupable de plusieurs chefs d'inculpations à votre encontre. Votre témoignage, votre plainte fera pencher la balance. »

« Elle ne parle pas ? » dit Raven semblant surprise. « Elle m'a avouée également que la mafia russe lui avait tout appris, et qu'à l'âge de dix ans, elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains… Elle m'a même dit qu'elle en avait marre de suivre leurs instructions… Elle a fait mention qu'elle recevait des lettres postales avec la cible en photo. Derrière la photo, il avait toujours des chiffres qu'elle devait taper sur un GPS. Elle m'a pratiquement avoué le meurtre d'un flic. »

« Elle pensait vous tuez plus tard, c'est surement pour cela. »

« Elle se vantait comme si c'était des trophées. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle a ramené pour la première fois l'héroïne, elle a dit 'Cadeau du gros ourson'… Elle est coupable de beaucoup plus que ma séquestration et les meurtres des agents et si je témoigne, je refuse qu'elle soit que condamné pour ça ! » s'exclama Raven, déterminée.

« Peut-être qu'elle garde des trophées… » lança Echo à Callie. « Si on trouve sa tanière, on trouvera surement des preuves ? »

« Ça se tient. Après, ce ne sera pas la première à garder des souvenirs. » Réfléchi Callie. « Pensez-vous que vous pourriez vous confrontez à Oksana ? » demanda-t-elle à Raven.

« Eh bien, je… »

« Ce n'est juste qu'une question Raven. » informa Clarke.

« Vous pensez qu'elle serait plus bavarde ? »

« J'espère oui. »

« Je peux y réfléchir ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vous remercie de votre témoignage, Mademoiselle Reyes. » acquiesça Callie en se levant et coupant l'enregistrement. Elle prit l'appareil et quitta la chambre. Echo sur les talons.

Raven se détendit dès le départ des agents. Clarke décida de laisser Raven souffler un peu. Elle sortit de la chambre, tombant nez à nez sur Lexa. Littéralement. La blonde était à présent dos à la porte. Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle de Lexa sur son visage. Sentir son corps se pressait contre le sien. Lexa recula de trois pas, faisant de sorte qu'il est une distance raisonnable de sécurité. Elle baissa le regard, les joues en feu. Clarke se racla la gorge, troublée. Elle lança un regard autour d'elle et vit les policiers qui surveillaient la porte les fixés. Elle les fusilla du regard, ils les détournèrent.

Elle jeta un œil à Lexa qui préférait regarder le sol. Elle soupira.

« Hey, je te ramène ? » questionna une voix qu'elle connaissait bien. Clarke quitta des yeux la brune pour une autre. Echo était là. Avait-elle vue ?

« Je… » commença-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux une demi-seconde pour reprendre ses esprits. Pour calmer son cœur qui ne cessait de faire des loopings effrénées. « Avec plaisir. » finit-elle en jetant un œil à Lexa dont elle croisa son regard.

Echo n'était que spectatrice de la situation et elle n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'éloigna avec Clarke, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à Lexa qui les fixés.

Clarke s'arrêta soudainement, fixant un point lointain dans le couloir.

« Mince. » grogna Clarke, cette fois-ci, ceci aller être inévitable.

Les habitudes avaient la vie dure, car la première chose qu'elle avait envie de faire été de fuir. Plus elle avançait dans le couloir, plus elle espérait que son ainée passe son chemin sans la reconnaître. Sauf qu'il était délusoire de croire qu'une mère n'allait pas reconnaître son enfant.

 **. . .**

Lorsqu'Abigail Kane posa son regard brun dans celui bleu azur de l'avocate, de nombreuses émotions apparues sur son visage. Passant de l'incompréhension à la joie en quelques minutes. Emue et ne voulant pas effrayer sa fille, elle s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Clarke avait l'impression de vivre la scène en dehors de son corps. Comme si tout était au ralenti.

« Clarke ? » essaya-t-elle, son organe vital pompant un peu plus qu'habituellement. Dix longues années et voilà que sa fille était devant elle. Il avait de quoi être perturbé.

Clarke était dans la réserve. Son visage était d'une neutralité déconcertante, mais à l'intérieur, son cœur s'emballait bien trop vite et son ventre était noué. Les émotions étaient sur le point de la submerger. Mère et fille étaient dans le même état émotionnel.

Accepter une reprise de contact était une chose, mais se retrouver face à elle par hasard, au milieu d'un couloir d'hôpital avec des spectateurs en était une autre.

« Bonjour. » répondit après un long moment Clarke, en affichant toujours son masque neutre. Elle avait réussi à séparer ses émotions, laissant les plus faibles derrière un mur invisible. Elle sentait pourtant que c'était instable, friable. Or, elle ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle alors elle fit au plus simple. Elle remit sa casquette d'avocate.

« Je… Oh mon dieu… Je n'arrive pas à le croire… » s'exclama Abby, les yeux larmoyants et un grand sourire de joie.

« Pourtant, je suis là. Devant toi. » confirma l'avocate.

Abigail était dans l'euphorie du moment, mais réalisa bien vite que Clarke n'avait pas la réaction qu'une mère aurait voulu qu'elle ait. Or, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elles s'étaient quittées dans un conflit. Abigail avait laissé Clarke voler de ses propres ailes. Elle avait toujours espéré revoir sa fille. Pourtant, idéaliste ou naïve, elle ne pensait pas que cela se ferait comme ceci.

Alors Abigail effaça son sourire et s'employa à prendre la même posture neutre de sa fille. Refreinant l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Enchantée, Madame Kane, nous ne nous sommes pas encore rencontrés. Je suis Echo Lewis, lieutenant de police. Nous venons à l'instant d'entendre Raven pour son témoignage avec ma collègue. » s'avança Echo, une main levée. Abigail serra sa main, en souriant légèrement.

« De même Lieutenant Lewis. »

Abigail regarda sa fille et pensa un instant qu'elle était l a collègue dont parler Echo. Lexa arriva aux côtés d'Abigail, souriant timidement.

« Je suis l'avocate de Raven. Luna O'Brian était là en plus. » expliqua Clarke, toujours ses yeux posés sur sa mère.

« Oh. » fit-elle. Presque soulagée de savoir que sa fille ainée n'avait pas choisi la carrière de police comme sa fille cadette. « Eh bien, je suis contente que tu le sois. » révéla Abigail à sa fille.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Clarke, subitement. Sans calculer ses mots.

« Bien sûr. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai rêvé que ce moment arrive. » expliqua la mère à cœur ouvert. Clarke arqua un sourcil.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir essayer de me retrouver ? » questionna-t-elle, légèrement amer.

« Je… Eh bien, cela doit être la même raison que la tienne. Il fallait que cela vienne de toi, que tu es l'envie de me voir. » dit sincèrement Abigail. Elle s'était promis que le jour où elle revoyait sa fille, elle ne lui mentirait pas et elle ne la lâcherait plus. C'est alors qu'elle prit une décision. « On pourrait prendre un café, prendre le temps de se poser et de discuter ? »

« Maintenant ? » demanda la blonde, presque soulager que ce soit sa mère qui fasse le premier pas. C'était une situation bien cocasse, étrange et elle en était mal à l'aise.

« Quand tu veux, quand tu seras prête. »

« Très bien. Pour le moment, je dois retourner travailler alors… »

« Je comprends. » acquiesça-t-elle. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une carte qu'elle tendit immédiatement à sa fille. Clarke prit la carte, la regarda et découvrit le même numéro qu'elle avait entré dans son téléphone portable. « Je suis ici pendant une période indéterminée, mais lorsque tu en aura envie, envoie-moi le lieu, la date et l'heure. Je serais là. »

Clarke hocha positivement la tête. Abigail, le cœur lourd, passa devant sa fille pour rejoindre la chambre de Raven. Avec espoir que Clarke la recontacte.

« Je suis désolé, Clarke. Lorsque nous nous sommes… » commença Lexa.

Clarke regarda la brune, un léger sourire rassurant. Ce n'était pas la faute de Lexa. Clarke avait cru qu'elle pouvait échapper à sa mère par deux fois en deux jours. De toute façon, ce n'était pas plus mal que cela se fasse ainsi.

« Lorsque vous m'avez foncé dessus. » ironisa Clarke.

« Oui, eh bien, désolé pour ça aussi. Avant ça, je voulais vous prévenir que votre mère arrivait, mais voilà… » souffla Lexa, gênée. Par la situation précédente et aussi parce que la petite-amie de l'avocate était en train de l'assassiner du regard. Echo n'était pas dupe, elle voyait, ce que Clarke ne voyait pas. Clarke était certainement la femme la plus aveugle qu'elle connaisse. Elle espéra se faire un mauvais jugement vis-à-vis de cette jolie jeune femme aux yeux verts.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Alexandria. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas plus mal que cela s'est passé ainsi. Merci de votre aide. » remercia-t-elle dans un sourire avant de contourner Lexa et de passer son chemin. Echo sur ses talons.


	11. Mise à plat

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je crois que je ne réalise pas, mais vous êtes quand même nombreux à suivre ma fanfiction et je vous en suis entièrement reconnaissante, vraiment!**

 **Merci mille fois pour les follows, reviews et fav's, ça me fait très plaisir!**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Je pense que cela va vous donnez des idées pour la suite du coup ahah!**

 **Dites-moi, si cela vous plait! Promis, l'histoire commence doucement à aller vers le CLEXA !**

* * *

Clarke attendait à une table d'un café non loin de central parc. Elle répondait à quelques mails sur son smartphone en attendant la venue de sa mère qui ne devrait plus tarder. La blonde était nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver seule à seule avec sa génitrice. En réalité, elle appréhendait le moment où elles devront remuer les évènements du passé. Évidemment, c'était la raison de cette rencontre, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fébrile.

Deux messages arrivèrent presque simultanément.

'Que la force soi avec toi, ma belle ! Et surtout, ne soit pas agressive.' Reçut-elle de Luna suivit de plusieurs émoticônes en forme de pouce et de bras musclé.

'Bon courage beauté, je suis avec toi.' Reçut-elle d'Echo suivit d'également d'un cœur et d'un pouce.

Clarke les remercia toutes les deux et reposa son téléphone en levant la tête pour observer le café. Une dizaine de personne était attablé, prenant tranquillement son petit-déjeuner en ce samedi matin ensoleillé. Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et elle le saisit pour découvrir un nouveau message. Elle fut surprise par l'expéditeur.

'Bonjour Clarke, j'ai longuement hésité à envoyer un message, mais je suis heureuse que vous alliez enfin vous rencontrer. En tout cas, votre mère arrive à me stresser alors que ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous rencontrez. Bref, elle arrivera surement d'une minute à l'autre à présent. Bonne matinée à vous.'

Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage qu'elle effaça bien vite. Elle n'avait pas le droit de sourire alors qu'elle venait de recevoir un message d'Alexandria. Surtout qu'il était futile et sans intérêt. Or, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer que cela lui faisait plaisir. Savoir que sa mère était également stressée la rassurer un peu. Elle s'empressa d'écrire une réponse et de l'envoyer lorsque la musique du carillon fit diriger son regard vers l'entrée, où elle aperçut sa mère. Machinalement, elle se redressa et lui fit signe lorsque le regard d'Abigail se posa vers le fond du café, cherchant la blonde. Abigail lui sourit et s'installa en face d'elle. Sa mère n'avait pas changé, toujours la même malgré le vieillissement apparent des années passés.

« Bonjour Clarke, je suis contente que tu m'es recontacté. »

« Bonjour Abby. » répondit l'avocate, arborant une posture neutre, cachant le stresse de cette rencontre à la perfection.

Le cœur d'Abigail se serra lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom de la bouche de sa fille. Elle prit douloureusement sur elle pour que la déception ne se voit pas sur son visage. Après tout, que croyait-elle, dix années les séparé et autant à l'époque, elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa fille alors à présent, elles étaient toutes les deux des inconnues l'une pour l'autre.

« Peut-être devrions-nous prendre à emporter et aller se promener sur central parc ? » proposa Abigail.

Clarke regarda sa mère, la détaillant et réfléchissant à la proposition. Peut-être que ce serait plus facile de parler si elle n'était pas face à face l'une de l'autre. Clarke acquiesça et se leva. Elle se dirigea et choisit de se commander un Chai Tea Latte à emporter tandis qu'Abigail se commanda un café simple.

 **. . .**

Elles marchaient depuis quelques minutes dans Central Parc dans un silence inconfortable, leurs gobelets chauds en main. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne savaient par où commencer.

« Alors, comme ça, tu as fait du droit ? » se lança Abigail sur un sujet inoffensif.

« Oui, j'ai longtemps hésité entre être avocate ou être dans la police… »

« Ah oui ? » demanda curieuse Abby en regardant sa fille.

« Oui, papa disait que quoique soit le domaine que je choisirais, je serais la meilleure et je le suis. » sourit la blonde nostalgique. Son père était la personne qui croyait le plus en elle. Il lui manquait tellement.

« Et pourquoi avoir choisi le public et non le privé ? » demanda Abby, évitant pour l'instant le sujet qui fâche.

« Le public me plait énormément. Beaucoup dise que les avocats commis d'office font généralement plante verte, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pouvoir jongler sur différents dossiers, avoir une stratégie différente, ça me plait. J'ai déjà eu des propositions pour des cabinets privés, mais si je devais un jour aller dans le privé, ce serait pour ouvrir mon propre cabinet. Car, je veux faire bénéficier à des clients d'une permanence gratuite pour ceux qui n'auront pas l'argent ou tout simplement pour des clients qui n'ont pas obtenus justice, à défaut de preuve conséquente. Je ne veux pas m'enfermer dans un cabinet où ils pompent le fric des clients. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais déjà, en tant qu'avocate commis d'office ? »

« Je peux dire beaucoup de chose par rapport à ce que je fais, mais par moment, nous n'avons pas toujours le temps d'être à 100% sur le dossier. On en a tellement et notre chef veut des résultats rapidement. »

« Comme avec Raven ? »

« Non, Raven, c'est différent. Ma chef voulait que je me concentre sur le dossier pour pouvoir prouver son innocence. Disons que ma chef fait un peu ce qu'elle veut. »

« Et tu l'as fait. »

« Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose. En réalité, c'est à cause du rebondissement que le juge a décidé de rendre le non-lieu. Sinon, il aurait eu ajournement. Non, ce que j'ai dû lui prouver, c'est que Raven était bien Raven avec la lettre que tu as fournis et les examens médicaux. »

« Oh, je vois. Et du coup, tu pourrais avoir le dossier de sa sœur, si elle n'a pas d'avocat. »

« Oui… » souffla Clarke. Becca lui avait incomber la lourde tâche du dossier d'Oksana Kräsnövìtch puisque la russe n'avait même pas demandé d'avocat. Mais elle préféra ne rien dire à sa mère. Un silence reprit alors que tout deux étaient entrain de prendre une gorgée de leur gobelet respectif.

« Et donc, à part le travail ? » demanda Abigail. Clarke prit une nouvelle gorgée de son thé avant de répondre. Elle se doutait bien que la demande était plus personnelle. Était-elle mariée, avait-elle des enfants. Autant elle était à l'aise en parlant de son travail, autant elle l'était beaucoup moins pour parler de sa vie privée.

« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'aborder ce sujet maintenant soit une bonne idée… » répondit-elle finalement. Abby fit la moue avant de s'arrêter soudainement. Clarke fit quelques pas avant de remarquer que celle-ci ne la suivait plus. Elle se retourna et s'arrêta alors qu'Abby montra un banc du doigt. Clarke acquiesça et la rejoignit pour s'asseoir.

« Écoute Clarke, je sais que je n'ai pas eut la réaction que tu aurais voulu avoir à l'époque, mais sache que je suis entièrement ouverte. L'homosexualité ne me dérange aucunement. J'accueille deux garçons homosexuels et Raven est bisexuelle. Ton orientation sexuelle ne me dérange pas du tout, ça ne te définit pas. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir eu cette réaction ? » questionna-t-elle en faisant référence au passé. La réaction de sa mère lui avait fais beaucoup de mal à l'époque. Se sentir rejeté et la pire chose qui soit.

« Clarke, je t'ai surprise au lit avec la voisine, ça surprend, crois-moi. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça, je ne savais même pas que tu étais sexuellement active. Je… Malgré ce que ton père pouvait me dire sur toi et les photos qu'il m'envoyait, je me suis juste rendu compte que je ne savais rien de toi. En plus, Bellamy aimait vraiment beaucoup la voisine et quand il vous a vu, je… »

« Tu as préféré aller le voir au lieu de rester avec moi… »

« Tu… Pour être honnête, je pensais que c'était encore une façon de provoquer. Il faut avouer que tu faisais tout pour… Il est vrai que j'aurais dû venir aborder le sujet avec toi, mais je ne savais pas trop comment m'y prendre… Je suis désolé… » souffla Abby.

Elle avait raison, en partie. Clarke savait que Bellamy en pincé pour la voisine. Alors quand elle a vu que la voisine s'intéressait à elle, elle a saisi l'opportunité pour encore plus semé la zizanie dans la famille. Mais honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi sa mère l'avait laissé à son père à l'âge de cinq ans et avait adopter plus tard les enfants de son nouveau mari.

« Eh bien, sache que je suis ouvertement lesbienne et qu'il y a zéro pourcent de chance que j'aille jeter un œil chez les hommes. »

Abby regarda sa fille et lui sourit. « Et saches que je t'accepte comme tu es. »

Elle n'attendait rien de sa mère pourtant, être accepter de sa part, malgré tout, la fit sourire et lui réchauffer le cœur. Elles avaient enfin la discussion qu'elles auraient dû avoir à l'époque. Et avoir une conversation sans animosité était agréable. Il faut dire qu'avant, c'était une gamine perdue, têtue et une vraie garce. A présent, c'était une adulte, têtue, accepté et garce quand elle le voulait, mais elle était parfaitement accomplie.

« Une petite-amie, une fiancée, une femme ? »

« Oula, non. Je ne suis ni fiancée, ni mariée. Cependant, j'ai bien une petite-amie. » gloussa Clarke, qui se sentait plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Abigail le ressentait également, il y avait plus de légèreté.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu n'allais jamais te marier. » ricana la doctoresse.

« Disons que le mariage, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

« Même pas avec la demoiselle qui partage ta vie ? »

« Eh bien, elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie, c'est sûr. Mais je ne sais pas, je suppose que je me laisse porter comme un bateau flottant dans l'eau. Je verrais bien ou cela me mène. »

« Combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ?»

Clarke fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers sa mère. Devait-elle compter l'année d'une relation ambiguë ou le mois d'officialisation ? Et pourquoi, ça avait l'air si simple de parler à sa mère de sa relation ? Alors que ça avait toujours été conflictuel. Elle était gênée par autant de normalité et pourtant, elle continua de se dévoiler.

« L'officialisation est toute récente, mais nous avons vécues une année assez ambiguë. »

« Je vois, une sorte de sexe entre amie ? »

Clarke regarda sa mère, un sourire aux lèvres en arquant un sourcil. « C'est ça oui. »

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Octavia était dans cette relation avec son meilleur ami à une époque. »

« Ah. Et ça s'est fini comment ? »

« Ils ont également officialisé et au bout de quelques mois, ils ont rompu. Ce qui ne m'étonne pas puisque pour moi, soit c'est de l'amour, soit de l'amitié. Ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas comme cela devrait être le cas. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Ce que disait sa mère était un peu vrai. Cependant, si on est amie avec quelqu'un, c'est qu'on l'aime, non ? Donc en soit l'amitié est une forme d'amour. Cette conversation était en train de lui créer de nouvelles questions qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément se poser, mais en même temps, ceci l'éloigna du sujet principal de cette rencontre.

« Attention, je ne dis pas que ce sera la même chose avec cette fille. D'ailleurs, elle fait quoi dans la vie ? »

« Elle… Eh bien, c'est Echo Lewis, le lieutenant. »

Abby chercha dans sa mémoire avant d'avoir un déclic.

« Oh mais oui, elle est jolie. Une policière et une avocate, ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours. »

« Je ne dirais pas le contraire. » sourit-elle faussement. Inutile de dire que cela arranger grandement Clarke que leurs travailles soient prenant. Au moins, elle avait une relation sécuritaire, plaisante et elles se voyaient quand elles le voulaient. Bien qu'en ce moment, Echo était une vraie glue.

Dans ses pensées, Clarke ne remarqua même pas qu'un nouveau silence était apparu. Elle amena son gobelet à sa bouche avant de grimacer lorsqu'elle avala une gorgée froide du thé. Elle soupira et jeta son gobelet dans la poubelle non loin du banc.

« Ton père serait fière de toi, tu sais. » révéla Abigail. Clarke regarda sa mère, le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. Était-ce le moment ? « Je sais que tu m'en voulais énormément à l'époque, mais je pense que ce serait bien que nous en parlions. »

Clarke hocha positivement la tête, les mots lui manquaient et elle ne savait pas si elle avait la force de sortir des mots de sa bouche sans que sa voix la trahisse. Le décès de son père était un sujet très sensible et elle ne savait pas si elle était assez forte pour qu'elle garde la tête haute malgré les années. Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elles devaient l'aborder pour enfin faire table rase de tous les non-dits. Clarke n'était plus une enfant, c'était une adulte alors elle devait garder la tête haute.

« Je t'en voulais pour une succession de chose, tu sais. » informa l'avocate après avoir déglutit douloureusement.

« J'imagine oui. »

« L'adoption de Bellamy et d'Octavia alors que concrètement, pour moi, tu m'avais abandonné. La mort de Papa. Ta réaction sur mon homosexualité. Et bien tant d'autre qui m'ont fait te détester. »

« Tu sais, je t'ai laisser à ton père parce que je savais que ça allait être le bon choix. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens et peut-être que c'est de ma faute, mais même à l'âge de cinq ans, tu étais énormément fusionnel avec ton père. J'avais également ma carrière en tant que chirurgienne et je pense que tu comprends à présent avec ton métier d'avocat mais… »

« Oh non. J'adore mon métier, il demande beaucoup de travail et de temps certes, mais j'arrive à prendre du temps pour moi et ma fi… » se coupa la blonde subitement.

Abigail fronça les sourcils à cet arrêt soudain.

« J'ai une petite fille de six ans à la maison et d'accord, c'est compliqué, mais elle passera toujours après mon métier. Alors tu ne peux pas me sortir ce genre d'excuse. » attaqua Clarke en regardant sa mère.

La mère sembla choquée par cette révélation. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas poser d'autres questions puisqu'elle se doutait que Clarke n'avait pas dans l'idée de révéler qu'elle avait une fille.

« C'est vrai. J'étais jeune et ma carrière était une priorité pour moi. Sache que ça avait été dure pour moi de choisir, mais je me suis dis que tu comprendrais plus tard et au final, je t'ai perdu. Car plus tu passais les vacances à la maison, plus tu te refermais. Je ne savais plus comment faire avec toi. Et je suis désolé, je regrette énormément. »

« La vie avec papa était simple. Il a assurément été le meilleur père. Il a su répondre à tout mes besoins alors qu'il était plombier lorsqu'il ne jouait pas au héro dans un bâtiment en feu ou un bâtiment entrain de... » soupira la blonde, elle n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase. « Et ça ne ta pas empêcher de te marier et d'adopter des enfants qui n'étaient pas à toi alors que tu avais une fille biologique qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas… »

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de Marcus après ton père. Des sentiments, ça ne se contrôle pas et oui, peut-être que tu l'as pris comme une trahison. Mais quand Marcus me les a présentés, ils ont immédiatement pris une place dans mon cœur. Je savais que ce n'était pas juste pour toi, mais adoptez Bellamy et Octavia étaient la meilleure chose que j'ai faite. Crois-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser et j'aurais aimée savoir m'exprimer avec toi. J'aurais aimée qu'ils soient ta famille autant que la mienne, mais tu ne voyais que le mauvais côté. » dit-elle en attrapant les mains de sa fille, les yeux larmoyants. « Je ne savais pas comment faire avec toi et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas non plus comment être la maman que tu voudrais que je sois aujourd'hui. Mais sache que je t'aime, tu as toujours eu une place dans mon cœur. Et peut-être que tu n'attends rien de moi aujourd'hui, mais sache que je souhaiterais me rattraper et être auprès de toi à présent que je t'ai retrouvée. »

Clarke baissa le regard sur les mains jointes, un soupire lasse, elle essayait de rester calme, mais ce qu'elle pensait tout bas devait sortir. Alors elle leva son regard vers celui de sa mère en enlevant ses mains de celle de la plus âgée.

« J'ai vingt-six ans. J'avais besoin d'une mère quand j'en avais cinq, dix ou encore quinze, mais plus maintenant. » cracha-t-elle, venimeuse. Elle était une cocotte-minute et si elle ne faisait rien pour se contrôler, elle allait exploser. C'est alors qu'elle prit une longue respiration pour continuer dans sa lancer plus calmement. « Bon sang, est-ce que tu t'es déjà demander comment je me sentais quand papa partait en intervention. J'avais toujours peur qu'un jour, on vienne me chercher en classe pour m'annoncer que mon père est décédé par le feu ou par d'autres circonstances dangereuses. A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu pouvoir compter sur toi pour calmer mes frayeurs. J'avais mon papa, mais j'aurais voulu que ma maman soit présente et oui, j'ai été une véritable garce avec Bellamy et Octavia, mais j'étais en colère contre toi. J'étais une gamine et j'essayais de me venger en m'attaquant à toi à travers eux. » souffla la blonde en détournant le regard.

Abigail observait sa fille, pantelante, ne savoir plus quoi dire. Elle décida de la laisser parler, car de te toute façon, elle savait qu'elle était fautive dans cette histoire.

« Au final, j'ai vraiment été appeler en classe pour qu'on m'annonce que mon papa avait eu un grave accident. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que comme toi, il voulait faire quelque chose de bon, sauver des vies. Et bon sang, je vous détestais autant l'un que l'autre pour ça ! Sauf que toi, tu ne risquais pas ta vie, mais lui si ! Alors ma frayeur est devenue réalité ce jour-là. Et tu l'as sauvé et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que tu acceptes de signer ce foutu papier ?! »

« Je suis désolée Clarke, mais c'était son souhait, il était devenu un assisté à vie. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, ne pouvait plus manger, ni respirer par lui-même. Il se détestait, il n'aimait pas son état et crois-moi, il y a réfléchi longuement. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire était de parler, de pouvoir dire que c'était sa fin à lui. Il ne voulait pas d'acharnement thérapeutique, il connaissait les risques qu'ils prenaient si on le débranché de l'appareil respiratoire. Mais sache une chose, Clarke, ton père t'aimait énormément.»

« Il m'a pourtant abandonné comme tu l'as fait sans me dire au revoir ! » craqua Clarke, ses coudes appuyaient sur ses cuisses, les larmes dévalent ses joues, son cœur meurtri. L'avocate n'était plus et elle était fatiguée de combattre ses propres émotions.

« Oh Clarke. » fit la mère en se rapprochant du corps de sa fille pour déposer un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Elle entreprit de la bercer en glissant sa main affectueusement le long de son bras. Clarke ne fit pas un geste pour la repousser, bien trop déboussolé pour rejeter les bras protecteurs de sa mère.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » informa la mère alors que les sanglots de sa fille commençaient à se tarir. Clarke leva la tête, les yeux rougies par les larmes.

Abigail se sépara délicatement de sa fille pour aller fouiller dans son sac et en sortit une enveloppe. Clarke regarda l'enveloppe, ne comprenant pas.

« Elle vient de ton père. » expliqua la doctoresse. Clarke était surprise par la révélation alors qu'Abby lui tendait l'enveloppe légèrement jauni par le temps. L'avocate prit l'enveloppe avec précaution, comme si c'était un cadeau précieux qui ne fallait surtout pas abimer.

Elle regarda longuement l'enveloppe où était écrit finement 'Ma princesse'. De nouvelle larme reprirent le même chemin, rien qu'en lisant son surnom que son père chérissait tant. Sa mère ne dit plus un mot et laissa Clarke avançait d'elle-même.

« Comment ? » finit par demander la blonde.

« Il l'as fait écrire par un de ses collègues avant de décédé. »

Clarke ne savait si elle devait l'ouvrir maintenant, ou juste attendre de rentrer chez elle pour pouvoir la lire en toute intimité.

Or, cette lettre venait de son père et elle attendait d'être lu depuis dix ans. De plus, elle venait de se montrer vulnérable face à sa mère, elle n'était plus à ça prêt. C'est alors qu'elle ouvra l'enveloppe fébrilement et qu'elle déplia le papier délicatement pour lire les mots écrits sur cette feuille blanche. L'écriture était encore intacte et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas l'écriture de son père, elle reconnaissait bien le style.

 _« Ma princesse,_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, cela voudra dire que ta mère a bien tenu sa promesse et respecter mes vœux. D'ailleurs, ne lui en veux pas. C'est moi qui voulais que cela soit ainsi. Elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour me sauver._

 _Peut-être que je paraitrais égoïste, mais plus le temps passe et plus je m'insupporte dans mon corps. Tu sais à quel point j'aimais la vie. J'aimais sauver des vies, réparer des robinets capricieux, retaper ma Ford Mustang, ou encore te serrer dans mes bras, toi le soleil de ma vie et je ne peux même plus le faire._

 _J'ai peut-être la parole et toute ma tête, je ne suis pas moins qu'un légume à mes yeux. Je sais qu'avec la médecine d'aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu vivre encore longtemps. Mais à quel prix ?_

 _Je ne peux plus préparer de bon petit plat. Je peux plus respirer. Brancher continuellement à cette machine artificielle. Je ne peux plus manger par moi-même, toi qui sais que j'aime la bonne nourriture. Je ne peux plus bouger mes bras ni mes jambes._

 _Lorsque le bâtiment met tomber sur la tête, j'ai perdu beaucoup. Recevoir des soins d'infirmière, d'aide-soignante est la pire chose. Je me sens atrocement honteux. Certains souffles lorsqu'ils doivent ramasser ma merde ou encore vidé ma sonde. Bon sang que c'est humiliant. Je sais, je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais à travers mes mots, j'essaye de faire comprendre ma décision par le calvaire que je vie._

 _Je ne peux tout simplement plus. Le pire, c'est te voir passer tes journées auprès de moi alors qu'à ton âge, tu devrais être avec tes amis, te préparé en fac de droit. Oui, car je sais que tu décideras de prendre cette voie. Tu ne devrais pas tenir compagnie à ton père handicapé à vie._

 _Ainsi, mon histoire s'arrête ici._

 _J'aurais aimée être là lorsque tu rencontras la femme de ta vie. J'aurais aimée être là quand tu te rendras compte que tu l'aime de l'amour le plus pure qui soit et que malgré la fille bornée que tu es, tu voudras le rejeter. Parce que, tu auras surement trop souffert. C'est ce que j'ai fais après ta mère et maintenant je regrette d'avoir rejeter Katherine. Mais lorsque j'ai enfin accepté mes sentiments, elle était dans les bras de mon meilleur ami…_

 _Je sais que tu souffriras de ma perte, que tu auras surement de nombreuses fois le cœur brisé, l'amour peut parfois être douloureux, mais derrière ça, c'est le plus beau sentiment qu'il puisse exister en ce monde. Ne te ferme surtout pas à l'amour. De plus, que vaut la vie sans sentiments ? Ce serait bien fade._

 _Crois-moi, la vie ne devrait pas se résumer à une simple question de survie et elle mérite d'être vécue à fond._

 _Lorsque que la rencontrera, ne la laisse surtout pas partir, même si votre chemin final est semé d'embuche. Je suis sûre que je l'aurais beaucoup aimée, cette fille qui aura volé le cœur de ma princesse._

 _Je t'imagine t'accompagner à l'autel lorsque tu te marieras. Bon sang, je suis sûr que tu feras un malheur dans une robe blanche._

 _J'imagine accueillir mon petit-fils ou ma petite fille, le deuxième puis le troisième._

 _Oui, bon, d'accord. Je vois loin et je sais ce que tu te dis et c'est faux ! Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas en avoir que tu dois rejeter l'idée dans avoir. Lien de sang ou pas, c'est des foutaises, j'aurais été heureux de rencontrer mes petits-enfants. Tu seras une merveilleuse maman et je le sais mon ange. J'aurais tellement aimée voir la femme que tu deviendras plus tard. Suivre ton parcours, être là à ton diplôme. Être là à chaque étape importante de ta vie._

 _Mais je sais que tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Je sais que tu seras la meilleure, que tu accompliras tout tes souhaits, tout tes rêves car tu es une battante et que les Griffin ne lâchent jamais rien. Je crois en toi ma petite princesse. Je sais qu'un jour, tu seras une reine qui dirigera le monde d'une main de fer._

 _Je sais qu'il est difficile de concevoir que je suis décédé. Que tu as l'impression d'avoir perdu une part de toi-même, peut-être que tu me déteste même, mais je sais que tu t'en sortiras parce que je veillerais toujours sur toi au-delà des étoiles, Clarke._

 _Je t'aime ma princesse et je serais là pour t'accueillir lorsque tu arriveras à la fin de ton histoire. Car la tienne ne fait que commencer alors profite autant que tu peux, car la vie est trop courte pour s'arrêter à des idioties._

 _PS : S'il te plait, n'appelle pas mon petit-fils Jake Junior, le pauvre, il n'a pas besoin de se coltiner le prénom de son grand-père décédé à cause d'un stupide immeuble qui lui est tombé sur la tête._

 _PS2 : OH ! Et tu as intérêt de retaper ma Ford Mustang et de faire une viré en mon honneur ma chérie. Sinon, je te bouderais de là-haut !_

 _Puisons-nous nous retrouver,_

 _Ton papa qui t'aime, Jake Griffin.'_

Malgré les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues, une boule dans sa gorge, Clarke réussit à rire grâce aux post scriptum de la lettre. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui prenait la vie à la légère. Il ne s'embrouillait jamais avec des choses futiles. Cette lettre lui prouvait à quel point, elle avait oublié certains détails de son caractère ou de sa manière d'être. Elle s'en voulait énormément pour cela.

Elle referma délicatement la lettre pour la remettre dans son enveloppe et la ranger précieusement dans son sac. Elle essaya de se reprendre, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. De toute façon, c'était peine perdue. Elle était dans un état épouvantable et pourtant, cela lui avait incroyablement fais du bien. Elle était enfin en paix avec elle-même.

En réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en voulait même pas à sa mère, ni même à son père, qui était modeste sur la façon dont il est mort. Un immeuble lui était peut-être tomber sur la tête, mais il avait sauvé énormément de personne ce jour-là. Toutes les raisons qui lui avaient fais terriblement mal à l'âge de dix-sept ans n'étaient que futilité à présent.

Elle se retourna pour regarder sa mère qui avait ses tords également. Mais pourtant, chaque être-humain font des erreurs et le pardon existe en chacun d'entre eux.

« Merci beaucoup. »

« De rien. Elle t'appartenait. »

« J'avais oublié comment il était : Blagueur, modeste et quelqu'un qui ne se prenait pas la tête pour rien. »

« Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne fait pas partie intégrante dans ton cœur. » répondit Abby.

Clarke acquiesça. « Tu as signer le papier de non réanimation pour lui, et j'imagine que ça dû être dure de le voir mourir. »

« Oui, mais c'était son choix. Ça a vraiment était difficile. Devoir le débrancher et le condamner à une mort certaine… »

« J'aurais voulu être là… » avoua Clarke, qui n'avait pas assister au décès.

« Il ne voulait pas que tu aies le souvenir d'avoir assister à son décès. Il voulait te préserver. »

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? Tu aurais pu te défendre lorsque je te hurlais que tu avais tué papa ! »

« Dans un sens, tu avais raison. J'avais tué l'homme que j'avais aimée. Marcus m'a longtemps soutenu et j'ai arrêté la chirurgie l'année qui a suivi son décès et ton départ. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé réellement ? Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

« Une fois après avoir débrancher l'appareil respiratoire pour la deuxième fois, je me suis assise près de lui, en lui injectant une substance pour qu'il ne souffre pas. Je lui ai tenu la main, pendant deux heures. Il m'a fait un dernier sourire avant de lâcher son dernier soupire. Comme si, il avait su que la fin approchait. L'embolie pulmonaire qu'il avait eu après son premier débranchement avait énormément fragilisé son corps. Ils auraient pu vivre avec des soins à vie dans une unité spécialisé, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait… Il…» se coupa-t-elle en pleurant en silence. « Je suis désolé… »

« Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher, c'était son choix, il voulait mourir et si tu l'as aidé à partir en paix alors c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu lui es donner. Tu ne dois pas être désolé… »

Mère et fille se regardèrent en souriant malgré les larmes sur leurs joues respectives. « Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné la lettre plus tôt. » expliqua incertaine la mère.

« Si j'avais lu la lettre à dix-sept ans, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi. Je pense que ça aurait été pire. J'aurais surement été en colère contre tout. Maintenant, j'ai enfin les réponses à mes questions. Je suis adulte et je peux comprendre une partie de tes choix et des choix de papa. J'imagine que nous allons avoir des débuts difficiles, mais je ne me vois pas quitter ce parc, et te tourner le dos à nouveau. Chacun fait des erreurs et je ne pense pas que quitter le parc puis te tourner le dos après nos retrouvailles soit la meilleure des idées. »

C'était peut-être une décision rapide, peut-être dit à cause des nombreuses émotions confuses, mais elle ne se voyait pas lui tourner le dos. Le passé est passé et on ne pouvait pas le changer. Il fallait passer à présent à l'étape supérieur. Pour une fois, elle écoutait son cœur et non sa tête. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître sa mère. Elle avait l'envie et elle savait que cela n'allait pas être simple, mais elle le voulait réellement.

« Je ne dis pas que je voudrais te revoir de suite, mais plus tard, lorsque j'aurais l'esprit moins embrumés, j'aimerais qu'on apprenne enfin à se connaître pour enfin laisser dernière nous le passé. Quand dis-tu, maman ? »

Abigail chancela à l'entente de se surnom. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce moment ? Elle était tout simplement heureuse malgré son état pathétique. Elle prit de nouveau les mains de sa fille.

« Avec plaisir, Clarke. » approuva la plus âgée. « Et peut-être que tu es une femme parfaitement accomplie et que tu n'as plus besoin d'une maman. Mais je n'ai aucun doute qu'une petite fille a besoin d'une grand-mère, hm ? » ajouta-t-elle. Clarke gloussa.

« Il est vrai que Madi n'a pas réellement eut une vie facile et qu'elle serait plus qu'heureuse de rencontrer sa grand-mère. »

« Et je serais heureuse de rencontrer Madi. »

« Il faudra du temps, d'accord ? Avant que je te la présente. Elle est fragile et je ne veux pas… »

« Tu ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs, au cas où notre relation ne fonctionne pas. »

« Oui, elle… » souffla Clarke, cherchant ses mots. Sa mère était encore une étrangère et elle ne pouvait pas se risquer à faire entrer une étrangère dans la vie de sa fille. « Pour tout te dire, elle a une grand-mère du côté de son père, mais Madi est vraiment une petite-fille rêveuse et elle idéalise beaucoup les personnes qui l'entourent. Je dois dire que je déteste cette femme, mais je n'ai pas le choix... »

« Je comprends que tu veuilles la protéger, Clarke. C'est toute à ton honneur et on ira à ton rythme. »

Clarke se leva et se remit en marche pour reprendre le chemin inverse. Abigail toujours à ses côtés.

« On as parler beaucoup de moi et pas assez de toi. » releva Clarke.

« Oh, il n'a pas grand-chose à dire. De plus, si je parle de moi, je parlerais forcément de tes demi-frère et sœur. Es-tu prête pour ça ? »

Clarke soupira et hocha la tête. « Il faut bien commencer quelque part non ? »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça Abby. Elle commença à parler du domaine, de son cabinet de médecin généraliste du village qu'elle avait ouvert quelques temps après quelques années à rien faire qu'épauler Marcus dans son projet. Avant de dévier sur un sujet que Clarke appréhendait. « Je suis grand-mère également. Octavia à eut des jumeaux : Charlotte et Matthew, de vraie petite montre, ils ont quatre ans. Elle est mariée à un bel étalon du nom de Lincoln Parker, qui fait partit de l'équipe éducative du domaine. Le gendre idéal, il est parfait pour Octavia, il est plus calme qu'elle. Puisque c'est une vraie boule de nerf, ce qui vaut qu'elle soit shérif adjoint dans la ville. »

« Et Aden ? » demanda Clarke, nerveuse.

« Oh, en pleine adolescence. C'est vraiment ingrat à cette âge-là. »

« J'imagine oui. » gloussa Clarke.

« Il nous teste énormément et Bellamy aide énormément à cacher ses bêtises. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela m'agace… » soupira la doyenne.

« Je vois… » murmura l'avocate.

« Bellamy est vétérinaire. La jeune femme que tu as vue est sa fiancée, Lexa. Bien que la date du mariage semble être en stand-by… J'imagine que c'est à cause d'une décision qu'elle a prise, mais ni lui ni elle ne m'en parle. Ils sont très secrets. Pourtant, c'est vraiment une chic femme, elle est gentille, aimable, … »

« En bref, la belle-fille idéale. » coupa la blonde en grimaçant.

« Oui. Elle n'a pas été gâté par ses parents et on est un peu comme sa deuxième famille. En même temps, ses parents sont vraiment des personnes odieuses. Ils ne veulent même pas lui rendre sa fille… » soupira-t-elle.

« Sa fille ? » fronça-t-elle des sourcils, réveillé par la curiosité. D'accord, ce n'était pas ses affaires, mais avouons-le, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Lexa soit maman. C'était surprenant et puis, sa mère aimait beaucoup parler. Elle se souvient encore maintenant des semblants de réprimande qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle était enfant. Alors elle n'allait pas l'empêcher de dévoiler des informations.

Abby tourna la tête et sembla regretté ses mots.

« Désolé, je ne devrais pas en parler. C'est une mauvaise habitude, surtout qu'elle évite de l'ébruiter. Et puis de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de ça… »

« Maman, tu as en as trop dit. » claqua-t-elle en s'arrêtant, un duel de regard sembla se jouer entre la mère et la fille. Clarke, persuasive, dit doucement. « Dis-moi, je suis avocate et si je peux aider. Peut-être que me mettre en bon terme avec la copine de Bellamy pourrait me donner des points lorsque je le reverrais et qu'il voudra m'étriper de ses mains. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise, il ne t'en veut pas autant. » lâcha la doctoresse. L'avocate lui lança un regard sans équivoque, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. « Si je t'en parle, c'est elle qui me tuera. » souffla-t-elle, commençant à capituler.

« Et je ferrais tout pour qu'elle aille en prison si elle fait ça. » se moqua l'avocate. Bien qu'elle ne rigolât plus à présent, ressortant sa casquette d'avocate.

« Elle.. Pff… Elle est tombée enceinte à l'âge de quinze ans, je ne connais pas toute l'histoire, mais elle a laissé sa fille à ses parents. Le temps qu'elle fasse des études, quelle est un travail, quelle trouve un endroit pour accueillir sa fille. Tout ça, elle l'a. Mais ses parents ont le bras long et chaque démarche qu'elle fait, tombe aussitôt aux oubliettes. Il lui refuse ce droit. »

« Hm… Et elle a signé un papier pour abandonner ses droits parentaux ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Clarke, comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas tout. »

Clarke hocha la tête compréhensive, en fronçant les sourcils en réflexion. Elle avait bien une idée derrière la tête, mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait ce besoin irrépressible de lui venir en aide. D'un sens, c'était logique. Elle était maman également. Si le père de Madi venait à lui enlever sa fille, elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait. Elle serait surement dévastée et se battrait coûte que coûte pour l'avoir auprès d'elle.

Alors elle allait aidée Alexandria pour reprendre son rôle, mais avant, elle devait avoir plus de détail. Ainsi, avec un nouveau défi bien en tête, elle quitta sa mère, lui promettant de la recontacter au plus vite.

* * *

 **Voilà qui va corser les choses héhé !**

 **à bientôt!**


	12. Garfield

**BONJOUR BONJOUR! Comme habituellement, je vous remercie pour les commentaires, les favoris et les follows. J'adore vos retours !**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que Lexa soit maman ait bien passé :)**

 **Nanalou : Salut ! Merci à toi :), et oui la lettre n'est pas là par hasard. **

**McFly76 : HEY! Et bien du souligne des points importants et tu as surement raison. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple ;)  
**

 **Edas44 : Coucou ! Eh bien je suis contente qu'il t'est énormément plut, je suis contente :) **

**Ceci est un chapitre que je qualifierais de transitionnel. Il est nécessaire pour la suite, je ne le voyais pas faire sans ceci. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant!**

 **A bientôt !**

* * *

La suite des événements s'est enchainée d'une rapidité déconcertante. Le procès d'Oksana Kräsnövìtch avait eu lieu deux semaines après la rencontre entre Clarke et sa mère. Raven avait été confronter à sa sœur et elle avait réussi à la faire parler. Bien sûr, la CIA avait dû décortiquer les paroles de la russe pour qu'ils puissent mettre la main sur sa tanière. Trouvant de nombreuses preuves l'incriminant. La CIA aurait voulu la déplacer dans l'Etat de Pennsylvanie pour qu'elle puisse être jugée entièrement alors que la peine de mort était encore d'actualité dans cet état.

À partir de là et vu que Clarke représentait Oksana Kräsnövìtch, elle avait essayé de trouver un compromis avec la criminelle pour que celle-ci balance des informations sur ses employeurs, la mafia russe. L'accord était pour qu'elle soit jugée dans l'État de New-York puisque la peine de mort n'était pas applicable dans celui-ci et aussi de ne pas aller dans une prison à très haute sécurité. Oksana avait acceptée, vu qu'elle ne se voyait pas passer sa vie entière entre quatre murs de sa chambre avec une heure de sorti surveillé, menotté à chaque fois. Bien qu'elle le méritât. Elle avait donc été inculpé pour plusieurs chefs d'accusation, cela lui avait value la prison à perpétuité, sans droit de refaire appel.

Cependant, au moment du transfert pour la prison, le convoi avait été pris en embuscade. Plusieurs morts avaient été déclaré, 6 policiers ainsi qu'une prisonnière quelconque et Oksana Kräsnövìtch. Les autres policiers en charge du transfert avaient été plus ou moins blessé grièvement.

Au final, Oksana mourra et la CIA n'eut jamais les informations demandaient sur la mafia russe puisqu'ils avaient eu un coup d'avance sur eux et avait décidé de tuer leur meurtrière.

 **. . .**

Nous étions débuts Avril, les températures augmentaient doucement vers plus de douceur par rapport à l'hiver plutôt rude qu'ils avaient eu. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, Clarke avait sa journée de libre avant le weekend et pourtant, celle-ci avait décidé de ranger son appartement de fond en comble de si bon matin, après avoir déposer sa fille à l'école. Vers midi, elle se retrouva très vite à ne rien faire. Elle zappa rapidement les chaines à la télévision avant d'éteindre définitivement celle-ci en soupirant.

Elle se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine et entreprit de se faire un rapide sandwich en guise de déjeuner. Le ventre enfin rempli, elle quitta son appartement pour rejoindre celui de ses amies. Elle frappa et Niylah ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

« Je vois. Toi, tu t'ennuies. » gloussa la blonde en voyant l'air dépité de son amie. Elle ouvrit sa porte pour la laisser entrer. Clarke ne se fit pas prier et s'affala dans le canapé.

« Je suis désolé, je sais que tu dois te reposer, car tu es presque à terme, mais je vais devenir folle, si je reste seule dans mon appartement. »

L'autre blonde alla dans la cuisine et finit de préparer son thé qu'elle était entrain de préparer avant que son amie arrive. Elle revient avec deux tasses fumantes qu'elle posa sur la table basse et s'assit au côté de son amie.

Clarke la remercia et jeta un regard autour d'elle. Elle arqua un sourcil en voyant les montagnes de cadeau qu'elle avait reçu, non rangé du 'Baby Shower Party' datant de la semaine dernière.

« Vous n'avez pas encore pris le temps de ranger ? »

« Non, mais je t'interdis de le faire. Toi et ta manie obsessionnelle du rangement. » dit négativement la future maman.

« Je ne suis pas maniaque. » souffla l'avocate.

« Tu as fait quoi ce matin ? » demanda Niylah, un rictus moqueur.

« J'ai rangée. » répondit Clarke, levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Tu vois, j'ai raison. »

« Pff. » geignit Clarke, désespéré. « En même temps, j'ai que le créneau là pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Tu es incroyable. Même une journée de repos, tu ne peux pas la passer sans te poser tranquillement et profiter. Bon sang, tu n'imagines pas à quel point Luna et moi, nous raffolons de ses journées cocooning. C'est un pur bonheur. » fit rêveuse la blonde, en repensant à la dernière journée entière qu'elles avaient passée ensemble.

« Oui, eh bien, moi, c'est avec ma fille que je passe mes journées sur le canapé à regarder Disney ou Once Upon a time en boucle. Alors sans elle, je n'arrive pas à rester devant… » maugréa l'avocate. « J'aurais mieux fait de dire à Becca que je voulais travailler. »

« Et Echo ? » questionna la professeure.

« Oh dieu non, elle m'étouffe depuis quelques temps, j'ai besoin de respirer. »

« Oula, c'est mauvais signe ça. » grimaça Niylah.

« En même temps, elle crève de jalousie et je déteste ça. Même si elle essaye d'être subtile, je sais que cela l'énerve lorsque je prends un appel ou que je réponds à un message. C'est comme si, tu allais demander à tout bout de champs qui était la personne que Luna avait au téléphone ! » râla l'avocate.

« Facile, c'est toujours toi. » s'amusa Niylah. Clarke regarda l'autre blonde en haussant un sourcil et soupira avant de secouer la tête. Elle attrapa sa tasse et but une gorgée. « En soit, c'est logique, elle t'aime. J'étais bien jalouse au début, de toi en voyant votre relation avec Luna. »

« Dans un couple, il y a une chose et ça s'appelle la confiance ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Tu as essayé de la rassurer ? » demanda l'autre blonde.

« Bien sûr, mais j'ai abandonnée. Elle me reproche d'être trop présente dans la vie d'Alexandria et pas assez dans la nôtre. »

« Alexandria hein. » gloussa la blonde.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu prends ce ton ? »

« J'ai ouïe dire que c'est une très jolie femme. »

« Et je m'en fou. C'est LA copine de mon frère bon sang ! Je voulais juste l'aider avec son problème. J'ai essayé l'approche en douceur en discutant souvent avec elle, mais j'ai arrêté, elle m'a clairement fais comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon aide dans le dernier message datant de trois jours. » soupira l'avocate.

Niylah ria de la situation et prit une longue gorgée de thé.

« Clarke, il va vraiment falloir que tu mettes au clair ta relation avec Echo. »

« Elle va très bien ma relation avec, mise à part ses crises de jalousie, merci. » rétorqua celle-ci agressive. C'était un sujet épineux pour l'avocate qui refusait de voir, ni d'entendre. La future maman haussa de nouveau les sourcils en laissant couler. Elle n'était pas Luna, mais aller surement en toucher deux mots à sa femme. Pour le moment, Luna n'avait rien dit sur la relation qu'entretenait la policière et l'avocate puisqu'elle s'était interposée. Or, aujourd'hui, elle voyait bien que leur relation n'était qu'à sens unique et il était évident que Clarke n'avait pas de sentiment à l'égard d'Echo, qui elle en avait. Une relation toxique n'était jamais bonne. Il était mieux de mettre fin à ce genre de relation avant de faire plus de bien que de mal. Car celle qui souffre, c'est Echo et elle appréciait beaucoup son amie alors elle ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée. Bien sûr, elle le sera, mais ce sera moins dure que dans deux ans.

« Et sinon, tu as réfléchi à la proposition de ta mère ? » changea-t-elle habilement de sujet. La question fit tendre son amie.

« Eh bien, elle avait proposé que je passe cette après-midi au domaine. Mais j'ai la trouille de rencontrer qui que ce soit que je ne suis pas prête à voir. »

« Qui l'aurait cru, Clarke Griffin, le dragon en personne, aillant peur de croiser ses frères et sœur. » se moqua ouvertement Niylah. Une main claqua sur son avant-bras.

« Aïe, ça s'est de la maltraitance envers une femme enceinte ! »

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! » maugréa Clarke en passant une main dans ses cheveux longs détachés. « J'ai besoin d'aller chez le coiffeur. » murmura-t-elle, une idée derrière la tête, autant se faire plaisir. « Bon, j'y vais, merci pour le thé ! » s'exclama Clarke. Elle finit sa tasse rapidement, embrassa la joue de Niylah et se leva.

« Tu devrais plutôt aller chez ta mère ! » confia la future maman, ayant entendu la suggestion du coiffeur. Typique de Clarke, trouver quelques choses à s'occuper pour oublier ses problèmes.

« Ouais, ouais ! » répondit l'avocate en quittant l'appartement pour rejoindre le sien. Les paroles de Niylah revinrent en tête et sous un coup de tête, elle regarda son smartphone et rechercha un coiffeur. Elle embarqua son sac, son téléphone, sa veste, ses clés et mit ses boots au pied pour quitter enfin l'appartement étouffant.

 **. . .**

Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sols puis monta dans sa voiture et quitta l'immeuble pour les routes Newyorkaises. Elle allait pour rejoindre un coiffeur précis, mais à la dernière minute, sur un coup de tête, prit une autre route pour se diriger dans un but précis et en moins d'une heure et demi, elle arriva à destination. Elle passa le panneau 'Bienvenue Polis' et se gara sur la première place de libre. Clairement, prendre des décisions aussi précipité ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, et sembla réalisé sa stupidité. D'accord, elle avait l'autorisation de sa mère, mais le danger que représentait ses frères et sœur étaient encore là. Alors rester stationner comme une idiote dans leur ville, c'était également une mauvaise idée. Elle pourrait les croiser à chaque coin de rue.

Alors, elle quitta l'habitacle pour s'engouffrer dans le seul lieu qu'elle connaissait de vue. Une fois passé la porte, le peu d'habitant se retournèrent pour la fixer étrangement. Typique, c'était une étrangère dans ce patelin, ils devaient tous se connaître. Elle leur lança un regard froid pour qu'ils retournent à leurs occupations. Comme d'habitude, elle obtenue gain de cause.

Le barman l'alpagua, lui sortant son plus beau sourire charmeur, en lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans cette jolie ville qu'était la leur. Il fit la discussion en plaçant quelques blagues complètement ridicules, croyant que son charme allait opérer, mais qui ne fis chavirer aucunement le cœur de Clarke.

« Wells, arrête de l'importuner avec tes blagues de gros lourdingue. » dit une voix féminine en interrompant le jeune barman. Clarke se retourna rapidement vers cette voix, qu'elle aurait pu reconnaitre entre toute parmi le peu d'habitant de cette salle.

Lorsque la sauveuse fit face à la blonde, elle eut un léger sourire. « Maître Griffin, que vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans notre trou-perdu ? » demanda t'elle malicieusement.

Clarke s'empêcha de sourire grandement, mais laissa un léger rictus amusé visible.

« Bonjour, Alexandria. À vrai dire, je cherche un coiffeur. » Répondit Clarke, et faillit rouler des yeux à cette réponse idiote.

« Ah. J'ai eu instant de doute. J'ai eu peur que vous veniez me harceler jusqu'ici pour me faire changer d'avis. » claqua Alexandria, une moue soulagée. Clarke acquiesça et après quelques minutes de silence gênant, Alexandria guida la blonde vers la sortie du café pour l'emmener dans les rues de Polis.

« Je plaisantais pour le coiffeur. » essaya Clarke, un sourire amusé.

« Non, mais vous avez raison, Emori est la meilleure coiffeuse que je connaisse. Je comprends que vous vous êtes déplacé jusqu'à Polis pour elle. » se moqua ouvertement Lexa.

« En réalité, je suis là pour ma mère, mais disons que rencontrer mes frères et ma sœur ne me branche pas trop pour l'instant. » dit sincèrement l'avocate.

« Il ne sont pas là. Bellamy est à l'extérieur de la ville, Octavia est surement entrain de réglé un conflit entre voisin et Aden est au lycée. Il n'y a vraiment rien à craindre. » Rassura Lexa alors qu'elles étaient déjà devant la devanture du coiffeur. Lexa entra en premier et salua l'autre brune.

« Salut Emori, tu pourrais prendre en charge Madame ici présente ? » questionna-t-elle en indiquant Clarke du doigt.

Emori hocha la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de voir de nouvelle tête. « Bien sûr, installez-vous ici. » montra-t-elle la chaise du doigts près d'un lavabo. « Je m'occupe de vous dans quelques instants. »

Emori partit enlever une machine des cheveux d'une vieille dame puis finit par encaisser l'argent d'une autre avant de revenir sur la dame pour un dernier détail. Elle l'encaissa également puis rejoins une femme pour continuer de mettre la coloration en réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ? » demanda-t-elle en se retourna vers l'inconnue.

« Et si je vous dis, je vous fais totalement confiance ? » affirma Clarke, d'une voix sûre d'elle.

« Alors vous n'allez pas le regretter, mais je suis désolé, vous allez devoir attendre un peu. »

« Céleste n'est pas là ? » demanda Lexa à Emori.

« Non, elle est malade. » soupira Emori.

« Oh, tu veux que je fasse son shampoing ? » questionna Lexa, avec entrain. Emori regarda son amie en fronçant les yeux.

« Ce serait abusé de ton amitié. »

« Oh allez, c'est qu'un shampoing et certaines de tes clientes ont déjà dit que j'étais doué. À quoi ça sert une petite ville, si on ne peut pas aider nos voisins dans le besoin, hein ? » s'exprima persuasive Lexa.

« Je confirme, Lexa, tu es douée. » s'exclama la cliente qui écouter tout depuis le début.

« Très bien, si madame le veut bien ? » capitula Emori en regardant l'inconnue. Clarke sembla comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix si elle ne voulait pas rester une éternité au coiffeur. Néanmoins, elle se trouva étrangement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se faire avoir en beauté ? De plus, avec un sourire aussi magnifique et les yeux émeraudes pétillants d'Alexandria, elle ne se voyait pas refuser.

Elle acquiesça doucement pour accepter. Lexa sourit de plus belle, puis prépara Clarke et la guida pour qu'elle positionne sa tête. Lexa toucha avec douceur les cheveux blonds de l'avocate et alluma l'eau de façon à ne pas la brûler.

« Ça va ? Ce n'est pas trop chaud. » demanda-t-elle alors que l'eau coulé à flot sur les cheveux dorés.

« Si… Enfin non ! Je veux dire que ça va. » s'éparpilla Clarke, cramoisi. Avoir les mains douces de Lexa dans ses cheveux était une sensation très bizarre et elle se sentit incroyablement perturbé. Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir refuser. Franchement, elle aurait pu attendre Emori. Maintenant, elle était bloquée et son cœur était dans un état chaotique. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Lexa s'était activer à lui procurer un massage crânien très agréable et sans le vouloir, cela la détendit. Elle était vraiment douée. Elle pouvait au moins admettre ça.

« Vous auriez pu faire coiffeuse dans une autre vie. » blagua Clarke, pour essayer de garder la face.

« Oh, vous ne m'avez pas vu coupé alors. C'est une catastrophe. » ria Lexa. Emori regarda la scène discrètement et ralenti légèrement la cadence sur les cheveux de sa cliente.

« Heureusement, sinon à quoi je sers ? » railla Emori, qui s'appliquer à positionner du papier aluminium sur une mèche coloré.

Plus les mains expertes s'afféraient sur son crâne, plus Clarke trouvait l'apaisement. Ce qui était en total contradiction puisque lorsqu'elle allait chez le coiffeur, elle détestait cette première étape. Certains étaient d'une médiocrité, mais là, c'était un autre niveau. Soudain, cela lui sauta aux yeux.

« Vous lui laviez les cheveux. » Dit simplement Clarke en ouvra les yeux. Lexa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas avant d'avoir un éclair de lucidité. Lexa sourit tristement en quittant les yeux bleus inquisiteurs. « Je peux vraiment vous aider. »

« Le dernier avocat qui m'a aidée à finit sans emploi. » soupira sur la défensive Lexa.

« Et alors ? Vous savez, je peux exercer le droit, du moment que je suis encore inscrit au barreau. »

Lexa déposa du shampoing et continua à passer ses mains avec douceur dans les cheveux de la blonde, ignorant sa remarque. Clarke soupira et ferma les yeux de nouveau. Cette fille était aussi têtue qu'elle.

« Voilà Madame Avery. Je vous laisse patienter, le temps que la coloration se pause bien. » fit Emori en s'éloignant. Elle regarda les deux jeunes femmes et entreprit de faire un peu de ménage. Après le shampoing, Lexa rinça et posa un soin puis rerinça dans le silence le plus complet. Pourtant, Lexa était en grande réflexion.

 **. . .**

« Vraiment, cela vous va à ravir. » complimenta Lexa alors qu'elles venaient de sortir du salon. Clarke passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux devenues plus court. Emori avait coupé au carré et avait décidé de garder l'ondulation naturelle de ses cheveux pour le brushing.

« Je me sens plus légère. Je crois que quoi qui se passe, rien ne pourra me contrarier. » lança amuser Clarke, un sourire apaisé sur les lèvres.

Lexa lui sourit et elle reprit la route vers le bar-restaurant, en discutant librement de chose banale. Évitant habilement la discussion sur la fille de Lexa malgré les piques incessantes de Clarke. Arrivez devant le bar, elles s'arrêtèrent l'une en face de l'autre. Lexa regarda la blonde de ses yeux vert émeraude en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

« Vous voulez aller au domaine ? » sembla hésité la brune. Clarke la regarda en pleine réflexion. Si elle était là, ce n'était pas pour le coiffeur, c'était pour sa mère. De plus, Alexandria lui avait assuré qu'aucun des trois n'étaient là. Clarke hocha la tête positivement.

« Vous voulez que je vous y amène ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ça ira, j'ai ma voiture. » répondit l'avocate. La blonde recula pour se diriger vers son véhicule tandis qu'Alexandria partit dans le bar pour en ressortir une minute plus tard avec son casque et sa veste en cuir noir. Lexa chercha rapidement du regard la blonde qui était tout juste sur le point d'ouvrir sa portière.

La brune monta rapidement sur sa Yamaha rouge et démarra pour rejoindre la blonde. Elle tapa sur le carreau. La vitre se baissa.

« Vous ne voulez pas plutôt monter derrière moi, ça ira plus vite… » proposa Alexandria. Clarke regarda Lexa, en hochant négativement la tête alors qu'elle était déjà installée au volant. Déjà qu'elle se souvenait de l'étrangeté de la situation toute à l'heure, alors si elle devait être collé à elle, elle n'ose même pas imaginer son état émotionnel qui sera sans l'ombre d'un doute un peu plus perturbé.

« J'ai ma voiture, merci. » répondit Clarke en démarrant.

« Comme vous voulez. » soupira-t-elle, en démarrant en trombe et prit le chemin du domaine.

Elle regarda la moto s'éloignait au fur et à mesure. À l'instant même où elle ne vit plus la moto en ligne de mire, elle maugréa sur elle-même, se tapant sa main sur son front. Et comment va-t-elle trouver le domaine seule maintenant ? Non, parce que son orientation est toujours aussi nulle que la dernière fois. Elle prit son téléphone pour mettre son GPS. Sauf qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas de signal alors Clarke était coincée. Il lui restait bien la carte, mais elle n'était vraiment pas douée avec tout ça.

Peut-être était-ce un signe pour qu'elle n'y aille pas après tout. Devait-elle se défilait et rebrousser le chemin ou démarrer et essayer de trouver le domaine ?

Elle regarda son téléphone et sans surprise, il n'y avait toujours pas de signal. Cependant, elle n'était pas venue dans ce patelin pour une coupe de cheveux. Elle était venue voir sa mère alors elle devait y aller.

Ni une, ni deux, elle démarra puis imita la moto d'Alexandria, qui venait de fouler le même chemin. Du moins, de ce qu'elle avait vue. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se diriger grâce à la carte puis elle arriva à destination. Elle se gara comme la dernière fois qu'elle était venue et sortit de l'habitacle.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » ricana moqueuse Alexandria derrière son dos. Clarke se retourna puis roula des yeux. « Suivez-moi, je vais vous amener à elle. »

Alexandria se dirigea vers la grande porte d'entrée, Clarke sur les talons. Lorsque Alexandria rentra dans la maison, Clarke resta pantois devant l'entrée. Elle allait entrer dans l'antre de sa mère, un lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas et là, il n'y aurait pas Luna pour l'aider à s'échapper si un de ses frères ou sa sœur venait à rentrer dans cette maison gigantesque. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de relativiser en calmant les battements de son cœur. Elle devait se ressaisir, ils n'étaient pas là et fuir n'était pas toujours une bonne solution.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Alexandria était de nouveau face à elle, le regard interrogateur. Clarke essaya un léger sourire pour la rassurer, ou peut-être que c'est elle qu'elle essayait de rassurer. Elle cria à son cerveau de se contrôler. Mais Clarke aura toujours cette appréhension angoissante. Elle regrettait déjà l'apaisement de tout à l'heure.

Clarke fit un geste pour entrer dans la maison et ferma elle-même la porte. Alexandria reprit sa marche tandis que Clarke regardait tout autour d'elle. La décoration était très raffinée. Elle fut très surprise de la simplicité du lieu alors qu'elle ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'ils avaient de l'argent. Rien que ce domaine était la preuve même de l'argent qu'il avait.

Alexandria s'arrêta devant une porte, où une plaque était accrochée. Clarke pu y lire 'Cabinet Dr Griffin'. La brune ouvra la porte et laissa un passage pour que Clarke entre. Derrière cette porte, était en réalité une petite pièce d'attente.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais voir où elle en est. » dit Alexandria en s'approchant vers une autre porte. La seule de cette pièce. Elle toqua puis y entra rapidement.

 **. . .**

Abigail Griffin venait d'avoir sa dernière consultation de la journée. En réalité, elle n'avait pas énormément de patient, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir un peu de temps pour elle. Alexandria frappa et entra dans son bureau, une expression amusée sur le visage. Elle s'interrogea rapidement sur l'état de sa belle-fille, qui était depuis quelques semaines, assez morose.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le médecin.

« Ta fille est là. » Informa Lexa, souriant légèrement.

« Ah bon ? » sembla surprise Abigail alors qu'elle se leva pour ranger le dossier de son dernier patient dans son armoire. « Je croyais qu'elle avait refusé mon invitation. »

« Hm. » Fit la brune. « Si tu veux, je peux lui dire de repasser ? » se moqua la brune.

« Non, bien-sûr que non. » dit Abby dans un soupire, refaisant face à la brune. « Mais ça va toi ? »

Lexa fronça les sourcils. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Disons que tu n'es pas aux meilleures de ta forme en ce moment. »

« Ça va. » répondit-elle sobrement. Abigail soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendra rien de plus. « Mais ta fille non. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » souffla Abby, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se rapprocha de Lexa, les bras croisés. « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » questionna-t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle est pas du tout à l'aise. On dirait qu'elle s'apprête à voir son amant, ayant peur de se faire surprendre par Bellamy, O' ou Aden, tu vois. » expliqua Alexandria.

« Je lui ai pourtant dit qu'il n'y aurait personne aujourd'hui. » soupira de nouveau Abby.

Lexa haussa les épaules. « Sinon, tu as accepté sa proposition ? » demanda Abby, en se rapprochant un peu plus, les yeux inquisiteurs. Abby aimait utiliser ce genre de regard pour parvenir à ses fins. Elle l'utilisait avec tout le monde et généralement personne ne résisté bien longtemps. Lexa essaya de lutter face à ce regard insistant.

« Non. » claqua Lexa, de nouveau de mauvaise humeur. Abby garda le silence, mais elle n'en pensa pas moins.

« Bon, emmène-la plutôt dans le salon, s'il te plait. Je vous rejoins. »

Alexandria acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans le lui dire deux fois.

 **. . .**

Elle se sentait comme une intruse dans ce salon, ne se sentant pas à sa place et ni en sécurité. Le salon était une immense pièce ouverte, la seule pièce qui communiqué avec tout le reste dont l'entrée. Il y avait un grand canapé, fauteuils et pouf en plein milieu avec un grand écran plat sur un meuble bas où était apposé une playstation.

La pièce était moderne, spacieuse et décoré avec goût. Énormément de cadre-photo était accrocher au mur. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil. Elle vit la même photo qu'elle avait vu chez Bellamy, d'Octavia avec les deux enfants - qu'elle devina être Charlotte et Matthew - et le métis musclé au crâne rasé qui devait être Lincoln, si elle se souvient bien. Elle vit une photo de sa mère avec son petit-frère. Bref, des photos de famille où elle n'y était pas incluse, bien évidemment.

Elle se retourna rapidement lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un arriver. Ce n'était qu'Alexandria qui revenait avec un plateau où était disposer café, gâteau et certainement le thé qu'elle avait demandé.

Lorsqu'Alexandria était sorti du bureau, elle lui avait dit qu'elle arrivait. Or, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle attendait alors qu'elle avait l'impression que le temps d'attente était bien plus long.

« Ça ne devrait plus prendre longtemps maintenant. » essaya Alexandria.

Clarke sursauta lorsqu'une porte claqua brusquement, des pas précipité se dirigeant vers la cage d'escalier, des voix se chamaillant. Le cœur tambourina dans la cage thoracique de la blonde. L'appréhension que ce soit Aden. La blonde se ressaisit rapidement pour ne pas montrer l'angoisse qui venait de l'assaillir.

« Désolé, les garçons se croient tout seul parfois. » dit Alexandria.

Clarke opina, sans laisser aucune expression apparaitre, droite comme un i, elle rejoignit le canapé et s'assoit dessus. Par habitude, elle reprit son apparence froide. Oui, son apaisement au coiffeur était parti à des années lumières d'ici.

Alexandria observa la blonde, mais fut vite interrompu par une forme rousse qui quémanda des caresses, ronronnant.

« Hé, Garfield. » salua Alexandria en le caressant sur le haut de sa tête.

Après quelques minutes de caresse, le chat roux se délaissa et sauta sur les genoux de Clarke, qui se tendit malgré elle.

Alexandria ne put se retenir et finit par éclater de rire à cause de cette situation ridicule qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Clarke reprit contenance et ne fit pas un seul geste vers le chat malgré tous les stratagèmes qu'ils mettaient en place pour avoir de l'attention.

« Vous savez, il ne va pas vous mangez. Il est très gentil et affectueux. Il n'arrêtera pas, à moins que vous le caressiez. » gloussa Alexandria.

Clarke ne dit rien et ne fit rien malgré le conseil d'Alexandria. Garfield ne se démonta pas puisqu'il s'allongea confortablement sur les genoux de la blonde, toujours en ronronnant.

' _Stupide chat.' Pensa Clarke. 'Ne baisse pas les yeux… Non Clarke, ne craque pas !'_

Clarke baissa les yeux et elle craqua. L'avocate posa sa main sur le poil doux de l'animal, qui redoubla ses ronronnements. La blonde se maudit de paraître si faible face à ce félin. Mais il était si mignon. Le chat ne bougea pas d'un pouce et resta allonger sur elle, sans le moindre gène.

« Il a l'air de vous trouver très confortable. » ricana une nouvelle fois Alexandria. Clarke roula des yeux avant d'envoyer balader l'animal pour se lever prestement. Sa mère était là. Sa mère venait d'entrer dans la pièce et la fixer. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment devait-elle se comporter ? C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se voyait malgré les nombreux appels et messages qu'elles s'étaient envoyées. Entre virtuel et réalité, c'était un univers complètement différent.

Elle regarda sa mère et la jaugea pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Abby se racle la gorge, gênée.

« Bonjour maman. » dit simplement, Clarke, droite comme un i. Ne savant toujours pas comment réagir. Elle avait l'impression d'être une idiote. Elle vit sa mère se rapprochait avec un sourire aux lèvres.

' _C'est bon signe non ?' pensa-t-elle. 'Je devrais faire un geste ? Bon sang, Clarke, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué !'_

« Bonjour Clarke. Je suis agréablement surprise de te voir ? » dit la plus âgée, en cassant la distance pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Clarke resta stoïque quelques secondes, totalement surprise par ce revirement de situation avant de se mettre un coup de pied aux fesses et d'entourer ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère fébrilement. Elle était légèrement mal à l'aise, mais plus l'étreinte durait, plus Clarke se laissa aller dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle devra s'habituer à ses étreintes.

« Désolé de débarquer comme ça. » souffla-t-elle alors que mère et fille se séparèrent. Abby resta tout de même proche de sa fille. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Cela te va très bien, Clarke. J'aime beaucoup. » complimenta Abby pour la nouvelle coupe de la blonde.

« Merci » rougit Clarke, gênée.

' _Mais tes sérieuse là ? D'abord Lexa, maintenant ta mère ? Tu te ramolli ma vieille'_ se traita-t-elle intérieurement.

 **. . .**

La mère et la fille avaient partagé un café et un thé avant de partir visiter le domaine. Elles n'avaient fait que discuter sans cesse, sans prendre en compte que l'heure tournait. Heureusement, Clarke avait eu l'intuition de prévenir Niylah qui irait certainement chercher Madi à l'école si Luna ne pouvait pas le faire.

Le malaise du début faisait place à une ambiance beaucoup plus détendue. Au fur et à mesure, elles avaient repris le chemin de la maison pour retrouver le salon. Cependant, Abigail n'avait pas pu empêcher les habitants du domaine de venir dans celui-ci. Finalement, ce que Clarke avait redouter arriva, mais pas comme elle pensait le croire. Clarke avait fait face à Marcus qui avait, pour sa plus grande surprise, était heureux de la voir. Forte heureusement, Bellamy était encore hors de la ville. Clarke appréhendait vraiment sa rencontre avec lui, plus que les autres. Reprendre tranquillement contact avec sa mère s'avérait plutôt mal partit. Surtout si elle était toujours interrompue par des nuisibles. En même temps, elle était sur leur terrain. Elle ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Plus le temps passé, plus Clarke se rassura. Reprendre contact avec sa mère était bénéfique pour elle, elle le sentait. Même si, elle ne savait pas encore comment se comporter avec elle et les autres. Elle trouvera. Le seul point qu'elle se fixait, c'était qu'elle ne devait pas se mettre en situation de faiblesse. Elle voulait bien reprendre avec eux, mais elle devait se fixer des règles pour pouvoir garder le contrôle de la situation.

« Je suis sérieuse. Si Madi vient un jour ici, elle ne doit surtout pas aller dans cette zone. » grimaça Clarke en faisant référence au refuge. « Encore, la grange, ça passe, mais les chiens et les chats, c'est interdit ! »

« Je doute que tu puisses lui éviter cette zone, Clarke. » ricana Abby. « Elle as l'air d'être très intelligente et débrouillarde de ce que tu m'en dis. »

« C'est vrai. Elle l'est. » souri Clarke avec fierté. Parler de Madi à sa mère, ne la dérangeait plus à présent. En même temps, c'était sa fierté, son rayon de soleil.

« En tout cas, les gènes n'y sont pas pour rien. » ria de plus belle Abby.

« Ce n'est pas… Elle n'est pas biologiquement ma fille… » dit douloureusement Clarke en déglutissant, baissant le regard sur ses mains.

Abigail regarda sa fille, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, se maudissant intérieurement pour la bourde qu'elle avait dite. Même si elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle se sentait mal-à-l'aise, elle posa sa main sur celle de sa fille, sans jugement. Après tout, les liens du sang n'importaient peu. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était heureuse d'avoir une petite-fille.

Après ce petit couac, Abby lança un sujet plus léger jusqu'au moment qu'une furie brune entra dans le salon. Clarke tourna le regard vers l'intru et fut rassurer par la personne. Elle s'autorisa à lui gratifier d'un beau sourire.

« Bonjour Raven. » salua la blonde, en se levant.

« Holà Madame l'avocate ! » sourit la Latina en réduisant l'espace entre elles deux pour la serrer dans les bras. Comme avec sa mère, Clarke se crispa pour se détendre légèrement. Elle n'avait définitivement pas l'habitude de cette effusion d'affection. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard tandis que Raven expliqua sa venue. Un garçon sous la responsabilité du domaine venait de se blesser et requiert le soin d'un médecin. Abigail s'excusa et partit en laissant Raven avec sa fille. Clarke demanda à Raven de l'accompagner dehors, à l'arrière de la maison.

 **. . .**

Clarke avait repéré un petit muret et elle s'y dirigea au côté de Raven. En s'approchant du muret, elle vit un cendrier en céramique rajouté dans la pierre. Elle devina que ce coin était le coin fumeur. Elle s'assoit sur le muret et sortit de sa poche de veste, qu'elle avait remis avant de sortir, un paquet de cigarette. Elle huma le tube plein de tabac avant de mettre le filtre entre ses lèvres. Elle sortit son briquet et alluma le bout du tube. Elle inspira une bouffée pour l'expirer le plus lentement possible. Ce geste eut le bénéfice de la réconforter. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait arrêtée, mais elle avait repris depuis le retour de sa mère. Tout se stresse la tirailler et la cigarette lui procurait pendant un instant une libération, s'enfermant dans le déni. Plus les jours passés, plus sa consommation augmentait.

« Tu sais que fumé tue ? En tout cas, c'est ce que mama Abby dit. »

Clarke se retourna et sourit narquoisement. « Je ne fume qu'occasionnellement. » répondit-elle alors que son interlocutrice s'assoit à ses côtés.

« Oh, mais je ne te critique pas du tout. » répondit l'autre. « Si tu en as une en rab', je ne dirais pas non. »

Clarke regarda la jeune femme, elle connaissait son passé et elle savait que cela était une mauvaise idée. En voyant l'air perplexe de la blonde, elle souffla. « Ok, j'aurais essayé. Je fumerais par procuration. » glousse-t-elle en faisant mine de respirer fortement la fumée qui s'échapper de la bouche de la blonde.

Clarke empêcha un sourire de naitre sur ses lèvres, ce petit bout de femme avait un charisme fou. Elle paraissait en meilleur forme que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, au tribunal. C'était surprenant à quelle rapidité celle-ci progresser. Mais est-ce que ceci ne cacher pas quelque chose ? Et elle est bien placée pour le savoir, c'est une professionnelle pour jouer la comédie. Elle posa son regard bleu sur celui brun de la jeune femme et lui sourit toute en tapotant sur sa cigarette.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle après l'avoir observé quelques minutes en silence.

Raven haussa les épaules en regardant un point invisible droit devant elle. « Je me remets doucement. Les cauchemars perturbent encore mon sommeil, mais j'essaie de faire la part des choses et aussi de suivre tes conseils. Bien que Lexa et O' commence légèrement à me faire chier. »

Clarke gloussa suite à la dernière partie. Elle tourna son regard pour le poser sur celui de brune.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Elles réagissent comme des mères poules. Imagine, je ne peux même pas aller en ville seule. »

« Aouch. » soupira la blonde. « Elles ne cesseront pas de s'inquiéter pour toi, mais laisse-leur un peu de temps et elles vont finir par te lâcher du lest un peu plus souvent à la fin. »

« Oui, eh bien, j'espère que cela ne durera pas trop longtemps. » râla Raven.

« Dans le fond, je suis sûre que cela te plait. »

« D'être chouchouté oui, mais collé jusqu'à vouloir m'empêcher de brûler cette dépendance non. » ragea Raven.

Clarke ricana. « Pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de faire ça. Je te le déconseille d'ailleurs. Surtout que tu risquerais de créer un feu de forêt.

« Mouais, sauf que cela me ferait du bien. Je ne peux plus les voir en peinture. J'ai même perdu l'attrait de réparer... » souffla attrister Raven, en baissant le regard sur ses mains.

« Donc, tu ne répares plus rien ? » demanda mine de rien l'avocate, une idée fleurissant dans son esprit.

Raven haussa les épaules, en déglutissant difficilement. Clarke se rapprocha et posa sa main sur le menton de Raven pour forcer le visage de celle-ci à lui faire face. Raven lutta, mais la blonde avait vite compris la vulnérabilité de la brune. Elle laissa tomber sa main, libérant le menton de la Latina qui reprit la contemplation de ses mains.

« Tu sais, mon père avait un terrible projet. » commença Clarke. Raven resta toujours la tête baisser. « Honnêtement, je doutais qu'un jour, il réussisse quoi que ce soit avec ce tas de ferraille et je ne le serais sûrement pas puisqu'il est décédé. »

Raven tourna le regard, un brin subtil de curiosité dans ses yeux marrons. Cela fit comprendre à la blonde qu'elle y était presque.

« Peut-être que tu seras plus doué que moi pour la remettre en état. » Dit-elle en souriant à Raven, qui fronça les sourcils. « Il m'a fait parvenir le souhait de réparer cette Ford Mustang de 1965 pour que je puisse faire une viré en son honneur. » ajouta-t-elle. Alors que les yeux de Raven brillaient, en se retenant toute effusion. « Ce serait cool que ce soit toi qui se charge de ça. Surtout que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi si je touche à ce tas de ferraille. »

« OH non ! Surtout pas, ne touche à rien ! Tu rigoles j'espère ? Une Ford Mustang ? T'appelle ça un tas de ferraille alors que c'est un vrai petit bijou ?! » s'exclama Raven, qui ne put réprimer plus longtemps son effervescence, elle était tellement heureuse. Elle avait déjà des millions d'idées en tête alors qu'elle n'avait pas vu le véhicule.

« Donc, tu acceptes ? » questionna-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien-sûr ! Je commence quand ? »

« Dès que tu le veux, je te la fais parvenir par dépanneuse et bien évidemment, s'il te faut des pièces ou quoi que ce soit, je paierais. »

« Oh bon sang ! MERCI ! » S'exclama heureuse la brune en sautant dans les bras de son ancienne avocate. La remerciant mille fois. Raven la quitta toute en parlant à voix haute, calculant déjà ce qu'elle devait prévoir. Clarke sourit amuser et écrasa la cigarette consumait dans le cendrier.

« Cela faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. » dévoila une autre personne qui prit place à ses côtés. Clarke se retourna et sourit légèrement.

« Si je peux faire plaisir. » répondit la blonde.

« Merci pour ce que vous faites pour elle. »

« De rien, c'est normal. »

« Pourtant, vous n'étiez pas obligé. »

Clarke lui sourit et un silence confortable prit place. Clarke observa la verdure et les arbres lointains. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, le cadre était complètement différent. Là où les nuisances sonores étaient présentes en ville, la campagne n'en bénéficier pas. C'était calme et cela avait un certain charme. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Attention, Maître Griffin vous risquez de commencer à apprécier la campagne. »

« Ce ne serait pas plus mal de se laisser tenter à quelque chose de nouveau. » souffla la blonde en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux émeraude de son interlocutrice. Clarke put à loisir voir les joues rosir sur la magnifique brune. Elle fut comme hypnotisé par ce joli cadre. Alexandria dans un fond parfait. Le souvenir de celle-ci sur son cheval lui revient en mémoire. Toutes deux se quittèrent des yeux, comme pour se ressaisir. Ignorant chacune cette étrange sensation, comme attirer l'une à l'autre inexorablement. La blonde ferma les yeux, comptant intérieurement pour faire le vide dans sa tête qui recommençait à être un vrai capharnaüm. La brune décida de se lever et de l'informer que ses frères et sœur n'allait plus tarder à rentrer puis partit précipitamment.

Clarke regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et se leva également rapidement en voyant l'heure tardif. Elle alla dire au revoir à sa mère avant de la quitter pour reprendre la route vers la grande ville et rejoindre sa fille qui allait sûrement lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contente que celle-ci n'avait pas été là pour elle alors que sa maman ne travaillait pas.


	13. L'Eden

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

 **Très gros chapitre aujourd'hui ! Mais j'ai tellement hâte que vous lisiez le suivant ahah !**

 **Merci encore une fois pour les favoris et les reviews ! C'est dingue l'effet que ça fait. Ça te rend encore plus fière de ton travail et de publier la suite alors merci !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, personnellement je l'adore vraiment!  
**

 **SEE YOU SOON!**

* * *

Clarke portait dans ses bras le petit bonhomme, né dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche. Elle était enfin marraine et voir ce petit être l'amené à se rappeler qu'elle ne vivra jamais l'avant et l'après accouchement.

Son père était une personne ouverte d'esprit et il avait toujours tout fait pour que Clarke se sente bien dans son corps et dans son esprit. Ainsi, il n'avait jamais eu peur d'aborder des sujets sensibles avec elle. Notamment tout ce qui concerné sa sexualité. Un jour, alors qu'elle n'avait que quinze ans, il lui avait poser la question sur ses menstruations, car son collègue qui avait également une fille venait de les avoir et le papa avait dû aller en magasin en catastrophe pour lui acheter des protèges adaptés. Jake avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec Clarke et il sait rendu compte qu'il ne savait pas. Clarke lui avait juste répondu qu'elle les avait eus à treize ans, mais que ce n'était pas comme les autres filles de son âge. Elle, qui à l'époque les avait eus quatre fois en deux ans.

Jake, comme le père protecteur qu'il était, s'inquiéta et l'emmena voir un spécialiste. Suite à de nombreux tests, on lui apprit qu'elle avait une dystrophie ovarienne et vu la forme de cette anomalie, elle avait de faible chance d'avoir un jour, un enfant. En tant qu'adolescente, ne pas être comme tout le monde peut paraître très angoissant et le sentiment d'injustice l'emportait souvent. Sauf qu'elle comprit très vite qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix et ce choix était de faire son deuil sur son anomalie. Elle avait finalement accepté ceci bien plus difficilement que son homosexualité, mais aujourd'hui, elle allait mieux.

Niylah lui avait raconter son ressenti, et elle était bien heureuse d'avoir l'excuse de ne pas pouvoir procrée. Oh, elle pourrait, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il existe tellement de protocole pour l'infertilité, mais elle ne voulait pas déjouée la nature. De plus, il y avait bien des enfants à adopter dans ce monde pour crée sa propre famille. Comme son père l'avait fait remarquer, le lien du sang n'est que futilité.

Noah était sagement emmitouflé dans un pyjama à l'effigie du Captaine America. Il dormait, nullement gênée des nombreux passages de bras en bras. Elle décida tout de même de le reposer dans son berceau pour plus de confort.

« Maman, je peux le prendre ? » demanda Madi, surexcitée, alors que celle-ci était à ses côtés.

« Madi, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? » souffla l'avocate en regardant sa fille.

« Que ce n'est pas un jouet. »

« Exactement, il faut qu'il se repose. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai dit qu'il était important de dormir ? » demanda Clarke. Madi hocha la tête positivement. « Tu te souviens pourquoi ? » ajouta Clarke. Madi fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant dans sa mémoire.

« Parce que mon corps et ma tête travaillent pendant que je vais comme la belle au bois dormant. Si je dors, je grandirais plus vite et ma tête fait le tri de tout ce que j'ai appris pendant la journée puis aussi que mon corps combat les méchants microbes aussi. C'est pour ça que tu me dis que je dois me reposer quand je suis malade. Et aussi, c'est pour faire des rêves ! » dit Madi, fière d'elle. La petite fille aimait tout savoir et n'hésitait pas un seul instant à questionner son entourage et reposer la question si elle n'avait pas compris. Clarke se souvient encore de la longue discussion sur le sommeil avec Madi. La blonde aussi fière que sa fille lui sourit.

« Oui, et donc, comme toi, Noah a besoin de dormir pour grandir et apprendre. »

« Mais il apprend quoi ? Il vient de sortir du ventre de tata ? » fronça la petite fille. Luna gloussa alors que Niylah écoutait attentivement puisque dû à son diplôme, elle avait dû avoir quelque cours sur le développement chez les enfants. Clarke ne se lamina pas et continua de répondre par une explication simple.

« Ce n'est pas parce que pour l'instant, il ne fait que dormir, manger et pleurer qu'il n'apprend pas. Il apprend petit à petit à différencier les odeurs, les sons, les images, le touché. Et comme tu l'as dit. Lui aussi lorsqu'il dort, il grandit et il combat les méchants microbes. Tu comprends ? »

« D'accord. » soupira la petite fille, déçue. « Je le prendrais quand il sera réveillé. »

« Sage décision. » sourit Clarke qui reprit place dans le fauteuil en tendant les bras pour attraper son gros bébé. Madi accepta les genoux de sa maman.

« Dis maman, je peux poser une question ? »

Clarke gloussa. « Tu en pose déjà, mais oui. »

« J'étais moche comme lui quand j'étais bébé ? »

Luna qui était assisse auprès de sa femme, s'indigna.

« Mon fils est un beau gosse. » contra Luna. « Tu devrais avoir honte d'insinuer ce genre de chose chère filleule. » s'amusa Luna, tout de même. Clarke ricana et caressa affectueusement les cheveux bruns de sa fille.

« Les bébés sont toujours comme ça les premiers jours et au fil des jours, il deviendra aussi beau que tu l'étais bébé. » Dit avec simplicité l'avocate.

« Parce qu'il dort ? » questionna la petite fille.

« Oui. » répondit Clarke, qui préférait rester dans la simplicité.

« Moi, je me préfère maintenant. » Confia Madi, en souriant.

« Tu sais l'avantage que Noah à sur toi Madi ? » lança Luna.

« Non quoi ? » questionna la petite fille.

« Eh bien contrairement à toi, il ne pose pas s'en arrêt des questions. » gloussa Luna.

« Laisse ma fille tranquille veut-tu. Et tu ne diras plus ça quand il commencera à former des phrases. J'ai hâte de voir ça. » s'amusa la blonde.

« On as encore le temps, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » répliqua Luna en regardant sa femme qui était épuisé. Luna lui déposa un baiser sur son front alors que Niylah ne fit qu'hocher négligemment sa tête.

« Bon, je pense qu'on devrait laisser tata Niylah se reposait. De plus, Grand-mère Karina t'attends. » annonça Clarke à sa fille dont le sourire s'effaça subitement.

« Oh non ! » dit-elle en quittant les bras de sa maman et de s'éloigner pour se cacher derrière Luna. « Je veux pas y aller ! »

Clarke grimaça, se leva et se dirigea vers Madi qui prit la fuite de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ce petit cinéma dura quelques minutes avant que Clarke perde patiente en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin vers elle. Alors que Madi continuait à crier son mécontentement.

« Bon sang Madi, ça suffit ! Ce n'est pas toi qui décides ici alors cesse de me faire courir. Veux-tu réveiller Noah ? »

« Non. » répondit Madi boudeuse, les bras croisés.

« Alors vient-ici. » claqua Clarke froidement. Il était rare que Clarke utilisât ce masque froid et autoritaire. Madi regarda sa maman surprise, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle venait de franchir un pas de non-retour avec sa maman. Elle capitula donc, en baissant ses petits bras et en regardant sa maman timidement. Luna et Niylah préfèrent ne pas s'en mêler.

« Je veux pas aller voir Karina. » souffla tout de même Madi, timidement. Clarke se radouci et finit par se dirigeait vers sa fille pour s'accroupir devant elle. Elle mit une mèche rebelle derrière les oreilles de la petite en soupirant.

« Pourquoi donc, mon cœur ? » demanda Clarke d'une voix douce.

« Elle dit des choses méchantes… » dit toujours timidement Madi.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, regarda Luna et Niylah qui eut la même réaction. Son regard se reposa de nouveau dans celui de Madi qui était à présent apeuré.

« Quel genre de chose, Madi ? »

Madi s'empara d'une de ses mèches de cheveux qu'elle mit dans sa bouche pour la mordillait, d'un geste nerveux. Clarke récupéra aussitôt la mèche pour la remettre derrière son oreille. Elle emprisonna les mains de la petite-fille dans les siennes.

« Dis-moi, Madi. Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, ma puce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Madi hocha positivement la tête.

« Elle dit que tu es ma maman pour de faux et que quand Papa sortira bientôt, tu partiras, car il aura plus besoin de toi. Que je viendrais vivre avec elle, son copain que j'aime pas et Papa. » répéta tristement Madi. « Mais moi, je veux rester avec toi. »

Clarke regarda sa fille tristement, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. La dure réalité revenait au galop. Pourtant, et peut-être que c'était un mensonge, elle décida de la réconforter.

« Ma chérie, je suis ta maman et tu es ma fille et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, d'accord ? »

« Mais elle a dit que tu auras pas le choix. » répliqua Madi en commençant à pleurer. « Elle a dit qu'il allait bientôt sortir. Je veux rester avec toi, maman, s'il te plait. » pleura un peu plus la petite fille. Clarke prit sa fille dans ses bras, le cœur lourd.

« Je serais toujours là ma chérie. » murmura l'avocate, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus sa fille dans ses bras en la berçant.

 **. . .**

Clarke fulminait, elle descendit les escaliers d'une rapidité déconcertante pour se diriger vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, elle s'éloigna légèrement et s'appuya sur un autre mur de la façade de l'hôpital. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits tourmentés. Elle devait également prévenir la chère grand-mère de sa fille.

Dans une colère noire, la blonde sortit une cigarette de son paquet, qu'elle coinça aussitôt entre ses lèvres et entreprit de l'allumer avec son briquet. Elle avait les nerfs à vif, au bord de l'implosion, et il fallait absolument qu'elle se calme. Elle pompa sur le tube avec force pour expirer la fumée toujours aussi énervée. Au fur et à mesure, elle se calma, mais décida d'allumer une deuxième cigarette après avoir fini la première.

Elle savoura la première bouffée avant de sortir son smartphone pour envoyer un rapide message à Karina pour lui dire que Madi était malade. Si elle l'avait appelé, elle l'aurait sûrement incendié et ceci n'était pas vraiment le bon plan. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais une chose était sûre, il était hors de question que Madi remette les pieds là-bas.

« Un jour, la cigarette te tuera. » répliqua une inconnue qui fit sursauter la blonde. Elle se retourna et fit une grimace lorsqu'elle fit la jeune femme. Décidément, le destin aimait qu'elles se rencontrent sans qu'elle le veuille alors que l'autre femme habitait à une heure et demi de route d'ici. De plus, elle ne manqua pas ce soudain tutoiement.

« C'est juste exceptionnel. » répliqua l'avocate, pas d'humeur à être gentille.

« Ah bon ? » sourit l'autre en se postant devant elle. « Pourtant, c'est ta deuxième cigarette en l'espace de quelques minutes. »

Clarke haussa les épaules et mit sa cigarette en bouche sous le regard de son interlocutrice.

« Que faites-vous à New-York, Alexandria ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit de m'appeler Lexa ? » grogna celle-ci, en soupirant.

« Et ne vous ai-je pas dit que je l'appréciais ? » souffla Clarke, qui malgré sa contrariété, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire amusé.

« Touché. » gloussa Lexa alors qu'elle leva sa main entourée d'un bandage. « Erreur de débutant. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne sembla pas comprendre. Après tout, elles ne se connaissaient pas réellement. Elle ne savait rien d'elle. Clarke l'avait plutôt harcelé plus qu'autre chose pour sa situation.

« Je me suis bêtement coupé la main alors que je préparais un repas avec Anya pour la caserne. »

« Erreur de débutant, hein. Vous ne cuisinez jamais chez vous ? » répliqua-t-elle amusé alors qu'elle reprit une bouffée.

« Disons que je ne suis pas un cordon bleu. » haussa-t-elle négligemment les épaules.

« Oh, donc vous n'êtes pas la belle-fille parfaite que ma mère avait dépeint sur vous. » claqua Clarke, avec une once d'humour. Lexa regarda la blonde, semblant surprise un instant de cette réplique. Elle ne se laissa pas pour autant faire.

« Je ne prétends pas à être parfaite. Personne ne l'est. Mais Bellamy est celui qui mets le plus la main à la patte. »

« Donc, c'est lui l'homme à marier alors. » grogna Clarke. Elle prit une dernière bouffée avant décrasser sa cigarette dans le cendrier à disposition. « Bonne journée. » lâcha-t-elle en rentrant de nouveau dans l'hôpital pour fuir les yeux verts inquisitrice d'Alexandria. L'esprit étrangement moins tourmentait.

 **. . .**

Clarke foulait le sol de sa garde-robe à son lit pour déposer une nouvelle tenue. Complètement effrayé. Que lui avait-elle pris d'accepter l'invitation de la semaine dernière ? Comme si en ce moment, elle n'était déjà pas sur le point d'implosé d'angoisse. Elle n'avait aucune idée sur la tenue adéquate pour un barbecue en famille. Ou plutôt pour rencontrer sa sœur et ses frères. Du moins, Abigail lui avait dit n'être pas sûr que Bellamy vienne. Au fond, elle espérait qu'il s'abstienne. Ce qu'elle doutait fortement.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Écarte-toi de cette garde-robe ! » s'exclama Luna, qui devenait folle en voyant sa meilleure-amie dans cet état.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je devrais annuler. » soupira Clarke, en s'asseyant sur un coin de son lit.

« Mais non idiote, plus vite tu les rencontre, plus vite ton stresse redescendra dans un taux acceptable. »

« J'ai beaucoup trop de chose à gérer en ce moment, Luna. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. »

Luna, qui avait le nez dans la garde-robe, se retourna pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Clarke, tu y arriveras. Et puis, tu ne seras pas toute seule. »

« Hm. J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui viennes. »

« Oui, mais je ne peux pas. J'ai moi-même un repas de famille. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de te faire perdre ton temps alors que tu devrais être avec Niylah pour tout préparer et t'occuper de ton fils. »

« Hey, tu es ma meilleure amie et en cas de crise, je serais toujours là pour toi. » rassura Luna en caressant la joue de la blonde affectueusement. « Mais je dois me dépêcher pour rejoindre ma dulciné avant qu'elle pète un câble. » ajouta-t-elle en se levant précipitamment pour regarder de nouveau dans la garde-robe. « Et celle-là ? » demanda Luna en sortant une robe rouge moulante. Clarke la regarda interloquée.

« Ça ne va pas non ! Je vais à un repas chez ma mère, pas draguer. » S'exclama Clarke, dépitée en s'allongeant sur son lit.

« Même pas pour Echo ? » gloussa son amie brune aux cheveux frisés.

« Luna… » dit-elle exaspéré.

« Quoi ? Après tout, c'est ta cavalière. »

« Hm. Je ne sais pas si c'est la bonne idée du siècle de l'emmener avec moi, tu vois ? »

« Ça ne va pas entre vous ? »

« Si mais… » commença Clarke.

« Non, Clarke. » Claqua Luna. « Bon sang, Niylah m'a dit qu'Echo t'étouffait et je suis d'accord sur le fait que tu devrais mettre les choses au clair avec Echo. Jusque-là, je n'ai rien dit, mais il est évident que tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle et qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de faire semblant de ne pas le voir. Bon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui ta pris de te mettre avec elle ? »

« Echo est une belle femme, elle est gentille, attentionnée. Elle est sûre et me procure enfin une stabilité. »

« Mais tu ne l'aime pas. »

« Bien-sûr que si ! »

« Bien-sûr que non ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Tu l'aime certes, mais pas de la façon dont tu devrais. »

« ET c'est quoi aimer, pour toi, hein !? Vas-y dit-moi. » s'exclama Clarke, agacée que son amie remette en question sa vie de couple.

« Ce n'est certainement pas ça. Je sais que si je t'explique ce que je ressens pour Niylah, tu ne comprendras pas. Parce que tu ne sais pas. Parce que tu es bornée sur le fait que tu veux contrôler l'amour. Mais sache une chose, Clarke, c'est que ceci ne se contrôle pas. Tu essaie peut-être de te convaincre de tes sentiments pour Echo. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui aie insinué qu'elle vienne avec toi à ce repas ? Bon sang, c'est censé être logique qu'elle t'accompagne. Je sais que tu as énormément souffert par le passé, mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de lui donner de faux espoirs. Je n'apprécie pas énormément Echo, mais il est évident qu'elle, elle t'aime et qu'une relation à sens unique est voué à l'échec. Elle ne mérite pas ça. » finit-elle par dire, reprenant son souffle. Clarke regarda Luna, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Ta relation et la mienne sont totalement différente et je ne ferais jamais de mal à Echo ! » Grogna l'avocate, bornée, refusant de voir la vérité en face. Elle se leva furieuse en choisissant des vêtements et rejoignit la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

 **. . .**

Echo venait de garer la voiture devant la demeure des Kane alors que Clarke était littéralement pétrifié sur place. Elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son cou pour fuir le plus loin possible du domaine. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Sa mère avait été ravie de la réponse positive de sa fille. Puisqu'elle pensait honnêtement que Clarke allait refuser. C'était légitime, surtout en sachant que Clarke était réticente.

Echo jeta un œil à Clarke qui avait l'air de se diriger tout droit vers l'abattoir.

« Clarke, ça va aller, arrête de tirer cette tête. » Rassura son accompagnatrice. Clarke l'ignora puis Echo enleva sa ceinture pour s'approcher malicieusement de la blonde afin de lui chatouiller les côtes.

« ECHO ! » rouspéta Clarke, s'empêchant de rire tant bien que mal. « Arrête ! » ria malgré elle Clarke, très sensible aux chatouilles. Elle repoussa néanmoins les mains baladeuses de son amante lorsqu'elle eut une ouverture.

« J'ai au moins réussi à te faire rire » sourit la brune en regardant la blonde. Clarke sourit légèrement. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas les sentiments qu'elle devrait avoir, mais Echo avait tout de même réussit quelques secondes à lui faire pensée à quelque chose d'autre. Elle oubliait parfois qu'elle avait été amies avant. Cependant, parfaitement calculé, Clarke se pencha rapidement vers Echo pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Après un long échange de baiser, elles se séparèrent pour découvrir Abigail sur le perron, leur faisant signe. Les joues de Clarke s'empourprèrent de gène et fit un signe rapide de sa mère en guise de réponse.

« Allons-nous jeter dans la gueule du loup. » soupira l'avocate, mélodramatique. Clarke entreprit de sortir, Echo sur ses talons qui verrouilla la voiture avec sa clé.

« Bonjour maman. » salua-t-elle alors qu'Abigail l'engouffra dans un câlin. Clarke qui s'y attendait, ne se crispa pas cette fois-ci. « Voici Echo Lewis, ma petite-amie. » ajouta l'avocate, alors que cette phrase sonnait étrange venant de sa bouche. Elle savait qu'elles s'étaient déjà rencontrées, mais elle se devait tout de même faire des réelles présentations.

La doyenne et la policière échangèrent des banalités avant que la plus vieille les invite à entrer. Abigail les emmena directement à l'arrière de la maison. La première chose qu'elle vit fut tous les regards fixaient sur elles lorsqu'elle passa la porte vitrée menant au jardin. Mécaniquement, Clarke sortit son masque de froideur, complètement tétanisé intérieurement. Elle lança un regard un peu partout tandis qu'Echo lui donna un discret coup de coude sur son flanc gauche. Ce qui eut pour but de la sortir de sa transe. Elle lança un regard à Echo et sa mère qui la fixait, confuse.

« Dis quelque chose… » chuchota Echo, en s'approchant.

« Hm. Bonjour à tous. » essaya Clarke en regardant tout ce monde, se forçant à sourire.

Très vite, Marcus quitta la cuisson de sa viande de son barbecue pour saluer la blonde d'une poignée de main rapide, en présentant les deux adolescents, Nathan et Brian, qui ne repartaient pas chez leurs familles, le weekend et qui mangeraient avec eux. Clarke continua à discuter avec Marcus quelques minutes avant de repartir pour sa cuisson.

Néanmoins, elle fut rejointe par Octavia. Elle l'accueillit dans une accolade, pas rancunière pour un sou.

« Je suis ravie de te revoir, Clarke. Tu n'as pas changé, c'est dingue. » s'esclaffa Octavia.

« Merci, toi non plus, bien que tu sois devenue une belle plante à présent. » Répondit maladroitement Clarke, gênée par autant de gentillesse alors qu'elle avait été une vraie garce. Mais elle commença à se détendre en ne voyant pas d'animosité.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment. » Ricana Octavia. Elle posa son regard sur Echo. « Ravie de te revoir Echo. » sourit la brune au yeux bleue, qui l'avait rencontré lors de l'affaire Oksana.

« Moi de même, Octavia. » Dit Echo. La brune appela son mari et ses enfants pour les présentés. Lincoln arriva le premier rapidement alors que les jumeaux jouaient avec un chien non loin de là.

« Lincoln, je te présente ma sœur Clarke. »

« Bonjour Clarke, ravie de faire ta connaissance. » sourit poliment l'homme assez imposant. Clarke échangea des banalités avec lui avant qu'il reparte vers Marcus. Les jumeaux arrivèrent avec entrain vers eux.

« Matthew, Charlotte, je vous présente votre tante, Clarke. »

« Bonjour tante Clarke ! » lancèrent simultanément alors qu'ils s'approchèrent deux jeunes femmes pour embrasser leurs joues.

Les deux enfants ne tardèrent pas à repartir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus. Clarke s'amusa à les observer, pensant à sa fille qui était auprès de ses amies. Elle voulait toujours attendre avant de faire les présentations officielles.

« Je suis désolé, ce sont des vraies piles électriques. » railla Octavia.

« HEY mais n'est-ce pas mon avocat préféré ! » lança une latino qui n'hésita pas non plus à s'engouffrer dans son espace personnel. Tout ça sous l'œil avisé d'Echo.

« Ravie de te revoir Raven, même si cela ne fait pas si longtemps que ça. » s'amusa Clarke qui ferma des bras autour de la taille de Raven avant qu'elles se séparent. Raven fit un geste plus timide vers la policière.

« Bonjour, Echo. » sourit Raven, malgré la légère timidité apparente.

« Bonjour. » dit sobrement la policière. Clarke lança un rapide regard vers sa petite-amie, qui s'était tendue à la venue de Raven. Octavia, qui surveillaient ses jumeaux, s'excusa rapidement pour les empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Clarke et Raven commencèrent à discuter tandis qu'Echo resta à les observer silencieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Abigail sortit de la maison avec un adolescent blond qui tirait la tête, les mains dans ses poches, nonchalamment. Le cœur de Clarke sursauta lorsqu'elle vit sa mère et son petit frère arrivait vers elle.

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'Aden ne voulait pas être là. En même temps, cela se comprenait, dès qu'Aden est né, par rapport à Octavia et Bellamy, Clarke ne s'était jamais pris à lui. Au contraire, Aden s'était très vite attaché à sa sœur et indirectement, même si elle avait toujours mis un capharnaüm chez sa mère, elle aimait aller chez elle pour voir son petit frère. Ils avaient très vite développé une complicité.

Une fois à la hauteur de Clarke, Aden fixa son regard dans celui de sa sœur, indéchiffrable. Il soupira et jeta un œil vers sa mère, qui lui lança un regard encourageant. Clarke observa la scène et ne pût s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu énervant. Si Aden ne voulait pas la voir, c'était son choix, il avait l'âge de prendre des décisions, que ce soit bonne ou mauvaise. Or, sa mère le contrôlait comme elle le faisait souvent au travail. Mais elle, elle s'était donné un point d'honneur à ne pas le faire avec Madi. On pouvait voir une petite ressemblance entre la mère et sa fille.

« Bonjour. » dit-il d'un ton neutre, poliment, peu chaleureux, beaucoup moins accueillant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il partit rejoindre Nathan et Brian.

« Désolé Clarke, l'adolescence est vraiment une période difficile. » souffla Abigail, gênée.

Clarke ne put se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. « Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas le problème. »

Abigail regarda sa fille encore plus désolée qu'elle le pouvait. « Ça a vraiment une période compliquée lorsque tu es partie. Il t'aimait beaucoup, je pense qu'il lui faut du temps pour vous retrouver. » Répliqua la mère positivement.

Clarke hocha la tête, un pincement au cœur malgré elle pour ce rejet. Mais, elle ne s'était pas fais d'illusion, elle n'était pas angoissée pour rien. Elle savait que cela aller être compliqué.

L'avocate jeta un œil vers Aden, qui s'était installer sur une chaise longue non-loin de la petite piscine avec ses amis, le nez sur son téléphone. Abigail la dirigea vers la table, où était installer Echo et Raven dans une ambiance silencieuse.

Les quatre femmes entreprirent de discuter avant qu'un nouvel invité se rejoignent à leur table. Que ne fut pas la surprise de Clarke lorsque la blonde vint l'embrasser amicalement.

« Anya, je ne savais pas que tu serais là. »

« Eh bien si, Bella. Je suis un peu de la famille. Vu que Lexa est ma meilleure-amie. » sourit l'asiatique qui s'assoit sur une chaise après avoir saluer tout le monde. « Lexa et Bellamy ne devraient plus tarder. » informa Anya, envers Abigail. La doyenne sourit puis partit rejoindre la maison laissant Octavia, Raven, Anya, Echo et Clarke discutaient entres femmes.

Elles discutèrent, faisant plus ample connaissance, malgré un léger malaise. Anya ne cessait d'observé amusé l'avocate et la policière tandis qu'Octavia était parti dans un monologue sur ses jumeaux. A quel point, c'était une magnifique grossesse non voulue, mais qu'elle ne regretta pas néanmoins. Elle ne souhaitait pas pour le moment réitérer la chose.

« Je pense que maman devra se contenter du futur enfant de Bell' et Lex' » lança amuser Octavia.

« Ceci reste à voir. » lança Anya, mystérieusement.

« Hm. Je ne pense pas qu'elle en veuille tu vois, O'. » ajouta Raven.

« Pourquoi ? » fronça des sourcils Octavia.

« Pour rien. Ce n'est pas son souhait, c'est tout. » Répondit Raven, en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi pensez que tout le monde, une fois en couple, voulait fonder une famille. Octavia était parfois naïve, mais après tout, elle n'était pas au courant pour l'enfant de Lexa.

Clarke devina rapidement la raison de l'insinuation de Raven. Elle devait surement le savoir. Elle se souvient rapidement que sa mère lui avait dit que Lexa évitait d'ébruiter sa situation. Abigail revient avec deux plateaux garnis de toast. Elle demanda à Octavia de venir l'aider pour ramener les boissons que les jeunes femmes avaient demander. Raven profita de les suivre, laissant Anya, Clarke et Echo seules.

« Lexa m'a dit que tu voulais l'aider pour sa fille. » lança Anya, fixant l'avocate.

« Oui. » Répondit brièvement Clarke en lâchant un soupire.

« Il lui faut toujours du temps pour se décider, mais je crois qu'elle y réfléchit réellement depuis votre entrevue, vendredi dernier. Echo fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas du tout au courant.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de date d'expiration à ma proposition. » railla Clarke.

« C'est son problème si elle ne veut pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu continues à essayer. » dit jalousement Echo, qui détestait cette fille. Anya regarda Echo en levant les yeux. Plus elle les voyait, plus leur couple n'avait pas de sens. De toute façon, pour que Clarke accepte une de ses propositions, même bourrée, cela voulait tout dire.

« Certes, mais un coup de pouce ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle a fait des sacrifices pour récupérer sa fille et pourtant, jamais ses parents ont respecté son souhait. » lança Anya, agressive. Elle détestait vraiment les parents de Lexa, elle les avait déjà vu et elle en avait retiré que du mauvais.

« Et voilà ! » s'exclama Octavia qui déposait s'approcha avec un pichet où détenait du mojito sans alcool. Elle en versa dans le verre de Raven, de Clarke, du sien et de sa mère alors que Raven déposa deux bières face à Echo et Anya avant de partir en donner deux à Lincoln et Marcus.

Les femmes continuèrent à discuter tranquillement avant que Marcus et Lincoln les rejoints, se mêlant à la discussion. Clarke fut la première à entrevoir Alexandria passer la porte vitrée. Le vert rencontra le bleu. Alexandria sourit timidement à la blonde avant que Bellamy fît son apparition. L'avocate croisa le regard brun, qui comme elle le savait, fut assassin. Une bière dans une main, la main de Lexa dans l'autre, il rejoint la table en silence en s'installant auprès des deux seules autres hommes. Ignorant parfaitement Clarke, bien éloignée d'elle. Lexa fit un geste pour rejoindre la place vacante auprès d'Anya, mais Bellamy l'a forcé à rester à ses côtés. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre Bellamy, qui ne lâchait toujours pas sa main.

Anya s'empêcha tout commentaire, énervée. Raven roula des yeux, exaspéré du comportement de Bellamy. Abigail fut tristement trop accaparée par la froideur entre Bellamy et Clarke. Octavia fronça les sourcils par le comportement inhabituelle de son frère. Marcus et Lincoln ne virent rien. Echo assassinait trop jalousement du regard Lexa pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit.

Bellamy n'était pas parfait et Clarke n'avait pas loupé une miette et malgré l'angoisse et la peur qu'elle eut auparavant à l'idée de surtout rencontrer Bellamy. Ceci se dissipa pour un sentiment colérique envers lui, qui soumettait Lexa et la forcer à rester à ses côtés.

Lexa regarda les jeunes femmes, tour à tour, en essayant un sourire pour les rassurer avant que Bellamy tire sur sa main pour la détourner. Le sang de Clarke bouillonna. Adolescent, Bellamy était un garçon tempétueux, surprotecteur, envahissant, excessif, possessif, jaloux, presque machiste. Il avait été facile pour elle de le mettre dans tout ses états. C'était un adolescent qui se laissait facilement envahir par ses émotions. Octavia était toujours entre elle et lui, à jouer l'arbitre.

Clarke l'avait vite cernée et elle en a jouer énormément à l'époque. Ainsi, elle n'avait pas hésité lorsqu'elle eut une opportunité avec la voisine que Bellamy convoitait. Bien-sûr, elle avait fait cela plusieurs fois avec d'autres filles. Cependant, elle se mettait toujours à travers leur chemin. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait été une garce, mais dans un sens, elle pensait qu'elle rendait un énorme service à toutes ses filles qui tombaient dans le panneau. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas mieux, car à une époque, elle avait été un don juan au féminin.

Au final, c'est avec un certain dédain qu'elle comprit que Bellamy n'avait pas changer, il était toujours aussi détestable et avait un sérieux problèmes avec les interactions sociales et son attachement maladif. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce que vivait au quotidien Lexa.

Elle n'écoutait plus les discussions autour d'elle, bien trop préoccupé par Bellamy et surtout Lexa, qui se laissait sagement faire. C'était une femme totalement différente qu'elle voyait là. Elle avait fait face à une Lexa qui n'avait pas hésité à défier son masque, avec une répartie et là, elle était face à une Lexa douce et soumise. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder ce spectacle. Elle se leva, s'excusa, s'éloigna pour rejoindre le muret de l'autre fois. Elle s'empara d'une cigarette et accepta avec ravissement la première bouffée de nicotine.

De loin, elle observa la table où les discussions allaient de bon train, mais elles ne pouvaient plus discerner les voix. Elle quitta des yeux la table, pour regarder les alentours. Le lieu était gigantesque. Elle était sûr que si elle s'aventurait seule, elle se perdrait à coup sûr. Elle détourna son regard en sentant quelqu'un derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle vit Bellamy, elle érigea ses barrières. Son regard froid s'ancra dans celui de Bellamy, furieux.

Il était évident qu'une fois isolée, il serait venu la rejoindre. Elle détourna les yeux, continuant à consommer sa cigarette tranquillement. Bellamy monta en pression par ce silence. Il cherchait certainement que ce soit elle qui le cherche. Mais elle ne le fera pas. Elle n'était plus cette gamine effrontée. Même si elle avait une furieuse envie de lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure. Cependant, elle était bien plus intelligente que lui. Bien qu'elle pût très vite devenir une cocotte-minute. Elle ne montra aucune faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle n'avait jamais eu peur face à lui. Ses angoisses n'étaient pas réelles. Elle les avait bêtement écoutés, mais elle savait que malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait faire dans les prochaines minutes, elle aura le dessus.

« Il faut arrêter cette mascarade. » finit par capituler Bellamy, rouge de colère.

« De quoi tu parles ? » répondit-elle d'une voix posée.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » cracha-t-il.

« J'ai été invité par ma mère. » Répondit-elle imperturbable.

« Ta mère est la mienne, je te signale ! » répondit toujours avec hargne Bellamy.

« Oh, ce qui fait de toi mon frère, alors soit un peu polie avec ta sœur ! » Souffla la blonde toujours dans un calme olympien, sa cigarette allant et venant de sa bouche au cendrier.

« Maman m'a demandé d'être là, d'être gentil avec toi, mais elle ne sait pas qui tu es vraiment. Mais moi, je sais. Tu es une manipulatrice et une garce qui fait tout pour me pourrir la vie depuis le premier jour ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire en revenant comme une fleur ici ?! »

« Rien du tout, Bellamy. Je suis là pour renouer les liens avec ma mère. » Répondit-elle en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Le fait que Clarke ne laisse rien paraître, toujours de marbre, fit devenir Bellamy de plus en plus agressif.

« Pourquoi ? Pour ensuite repartir ? » lâcha-t-il alors que la sœur et le frère s'était sans s'en apercevoir, éloigner du muret.

Bellamy entreprit de tourner autour de Clarke. Elle avait l'impression d'être la proie d'un lion en cage. Cependant, elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, il était hors de question qu'elle soit la proie alors elle tourna, elle aussi. Ne voulant pas lui tourner le dos.

« RÉPONDS ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant son regard assassin dans celui de l'avocate. Clarke arborait toujours son masque, ne sursautant pas et ne montrant que le calme et la sérénité alors qu'à l'intérieur, elle bouillonnait de rage, elle n'allait pas se faire marcher dessus.

« Non. Je ne partirais pas de nouveau. » dit-elle posément, en l'observant. Bellamy grogna.

« Pourtant, tu devrais. Tu vas encore faire plus de mal que de bien dans cette famille. » dit-il avec véhémence en s'arrêtant. Il s'approcha avec rapidité vers Clarke. A tel point que la blonde ressentait le souffle de Bellamy sur son visage. Il ancra son regard brun dans celui bleu de la blonde, espérant avoir l'ascendance sur la blonde, mais celle-ci ne bronche pas d'un pouce.

« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici. »

« J'ai l'impression que si. Octavia, ton père, maman, tous m'ont dit à quel point, ils étaient ravis de me revoir. »

« Ils sont aveuglés ! Mais moi, je vois clair en toi. Tu veux quoi ? De l'argent ? »

« De l'argent ? » ricana la blonde. « Je n'en ai pas besoin, Bellamy. »

« Ah bon, pourtant, t'as dû dépenser tout l'argent que ton papa ta léguer, non ?! » s'exclama-t-il.

Clarke arqua un sourcil, sans pour autant que son corps ne bouge. Il essayait de l'atteindre en lui parlant de son père. Elle voyait clair dans son jeu.

« Laisse mon père où il est, veux-tu ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir. » gloussa la blonde.

Bellamy revient à la charge et poussa la blonde qui se retrouva les fesses sur l'herbe fraiche. Elle se relava très vite. Bellamy était à court d'argument, le contrôle de Clarke commençait à le faire perdre patience.

« Fais gaffe, Bellamy. Tu t'en vas vers un terrain glissant. » menace-t-elle.

« Tu crois que j'ai peur ? J'en ai marre que maman te prenne pour le saint-graal, même quand tu n'étais pas là, elle avait toujours une pensée pour toi ! Toujours toi ! TOI qui m'as toujours pourri la vie ! » en s'approchant de nouveau vers Clarke.

Clarke l'observa et lorsqu'elle devina assez vite les intentions de Bellamy, elle lui fit une clé de bras et l'envoya à terre. Elle ne se laissera pas surprendre une deuxième fois.

« Tu es envahi par la jalousie, Bellamy. » dit-elle en le regardant. Il se releva et réitéra ses attaques envers Clarke.

« JE NE SUIS PAS ENVAHI PAR LA JALOUSIE ! C'est toi toujours toi qui me pourri la vie ! Ose me dire que tu ne prends pas un malin plaisir à tout me prendre hein ! Justine ! Molly ! Carla ! Helena ! Et je suis sûr que tu as des vues sur Alex' ! T'es qu'une pute de toute façon ! » cracha-t-il venimeux.

Cette fois, c'était trop. D'accord, les trois premières, c'était de sa faute, mais Helena ? C'était une pétasse qui d'une manière ou d'une autre l'aurait trompé. Alexandria ? Jamais, elle n'a pensé une seule fois à la mettre dans son palmarès parce que certes, elle était jolie, mais elle n'était plus comme ça. Elle n'allait plus jamais voler les béguins de Bellamy. En réfléchissant bien, c'était quelque chose de malsain. Mais Bellamy semblait être fixé sur la Clarke d'avant et elle ne pourra pas le faire changer d'avis.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'avocate était plus qu'entrainer. D'une rapidité déconcertante, elle devina les coups et le fit échouer, mais cela accroit un peu plus la colère de l'homme qui continuait. Bellamy se retrouva une nouvelle fois douloureusement à terre. Clarke toujours debout.

« Voyons, Bellamy, tu étais beaucoup plus endurant adolescent, tu t'ais ramolli. » dit Clarke, alors que Bellamy se releva. Il allait pour lui donner son poing en pleine figure, mais encore une fois, elle l'arrêta nette et le repoussa avec son pied d'une telle force qu'il atterrit sur le sol un peu plus loin de leur position précédente.

« Tu es qu'une putain garce ! Je vais te tuer ! » rugit-il alors qu'il était essoufflé et encore à terre.

Clarke s'approcha et s'accroupit.

« BELLAMY ! » « CLARKE ! » s'horrifia plusieurs cries unies.

Bellamy profita de cette ouverture pour abattre son poing sur la figure de Clarke. La lèvre inférieure de Clarke éclata sous la pression. Clarke ne laissa pas faire, abattu son poing dans la figure de Bellamy qui tomba dans l'inconscience.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer avec moi. » souffla Clarke avec rage. Dans une colère noire, les membres tremblants, la pression culminant au bord de l'implosion, elle se releva et partit sans se retourner vers la forêt, ignorant les appels.

Marcus arriva essouffler devant le corps de son fils. Il l'examina et vient vite à la conclusion qu'il était inconscient, mais il respirait toujours. Abby arriva, affolée à sa suite. Elle s'agenouilla et prit les constantes de Bellamy. Elle redressa son regard et remarqua que le petit monde la regardait.

« Lincoln, Marcus, transportait le dans mon cabinet, s'il vous plait. »

Elle se leva et regarda vers l'endroit où sa fille avait disparu. Elle soupira, inquiète, toujours aussi perturbé et perdue parce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que leurs différents étaient aussi grave. Néanmoins, elle savait que Bellamy était impulsif. Elle fit un geste pour rejoindre sa fille, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

« Croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas être à travers de son chemin. » informa Echo en s'approchant de la mère. Elle était également dans l'incapacité à faire quoique ce soit. Elle savait que Clarke avait besoin de temps et qu'elle allait rejeter quiconque qui la dérangera. Heureusement que Madi n'était pas là, Clarke avait eut raison de ne pas la faire venir. Echo était en rage contre Bellamy, bien que fière de Clarke qui s'était bien défendu. Les nombreuses heures de self-défense avec elle, avait payé. De plus, il était sûr que Bellamy avait commencé. Clarke n'aurait jamais commencé les coups, surtout qu'elle lui avait fait promettre que ceci devait lui servir que pendant des situations d'extrême urgence.

« Oui, mais elle est blessée. »

« Elle a vu pire et Bellamy a besoin de vous. » répondit-elle dans petit sourire rassurant.

Abby écouta la petite-amie de sa fille puis partit vers la maison, rejoindre son fils, son mari et son gendre dans son cabinet. Octavia rentra à l'intérieur avec les adolescents et enfants.

Echo fixa son regard sur l'endroit où Clarke avait peu à peu disparu.

Elle se faisait du souci pour elle. Elle espérait qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop, connaissant la blonde et son orientation médiocre. Elle se posa également des milliers de question, pour que Bellamy la mette dans une telle rage, à un point qu'elle s'isole, c'était qu'il avait taper fort. Clarke gérait ses émotions aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Mais l'être humain n'était pas infaillible même malgré les convictions de la blonde.

Elle savait juste une chose, dans ce genre de situation, Clarke devait se calmer seule.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fit face à Raven, Anya et Alexandria. Leurs inquiétudes l'exaspéra. Elle se dirigea vers elles, en regardant son téléphone, qui n'avait pas de réseau.

« Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter un téléphone fixe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, suivez-moi. » lança Raven, toute en se dirigeant vers la maison.

 **. . .**

Cela faisait une trentaine de minute que l'évènement s'était passer. Aucune explication des deux parties. Bellamy était revenu à lui, mais refuser de parler à qui que ce soit. Pas même Alexandria. La situation était chaotique et l'humeur presque électrique.

Ils s'étaient tous installer de nouveau à la table de jardin. Ils avaient grignoté un bout malgré le changement d'ambiance. Echo n'arrêtait pas de guetter vers la forêt le retour possible de Clarke et attendait que Luna la rappelle. Lorsque Alexandria appela Echo de la maison, elle sauta pour répondre à l'appelle tant attendu. Une conversation houleuse s'ensuit avec Luna. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi elle eut l'idée d'appeler la meilleure-amie de l'avocate.

« - _Echo, tu sais qu'elle va se perdre ?_ résonna la voix de Luna dans le combiné.

\- Je sais… Tu penses que si je lance les recherches, elle sera calmée ?

\- _Je pense qu'au vu de l'étendue du terrain, tu vas mettre des plombs à la retrouver. Donc, d'ici là, elle sera calmée._

\- Tu as raison. Je vais demandée si une ou deux personnes peuvent venir avec moi, Exprima Echo qui était d'accord avec Luna pour une fois.

 _\- Oui, demande à Raven et Alexandria, je pense qu'elles connaissent le terrain comme leurs poches._

\- Hm. Je te tiens au courant. » Fut la dernière phrase qu'elle dit avant de raccrocher pour le remettre dans son socle.

Elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre de nouveau l'arrière de la maison. Sans grande surprise, la mère, Marcus et Lincoln n'étaient plus là. Anya, Octavia et Alexandria étaient assise alors que les jumeaux dessinaient calmement un livre de coloriage, les adolescents jouant à la console.

« Vous connaissez les bois ? »

Raven ancra son regard dans celui de l'inspecteur et opina positivement de la tête.

« Ok. Je pars à la recherche de Clarke, il est possible que vous m'accompagniez ? En me montrant les coins les plus accessible et le plus susceptible de la trouver. »

« Bien-sûr, à plusieurs, on avancera plus vite. » Affirma Raven. Echo hocha la tête, du même avis. La mère de Clarke revient et s'approcha des jeunes femmes.

« Je vais partir à la recherche de Clarke. » informa-t-elle à la plus âgée. Abby hocha la tête, toujours inquiète.

« Maman, tu peux surveiller Matt' et Cha' ? » demanda Octavia.

« Bien-sûr. » dit la mère, en essayant un sourire.

« Ça va aller, maman. On va la retrouver et on va essayer de comprendre, d'accord ? » Rassura Octavia en serrant Abby dans ses bras. Elle acquiesça.

 **. . .**

Octavia avait pris la zone de gauche avec Anya. Raven avait pris la zone de droite avec Echo tandis qu'Alexandria prit la zone du Tonc, généralement la plus simple, souvent baliser avec par moment un chemin caillouteux et la plus petite. La zone du Tonc est souvent celle qu'Alexandria prenait avec les chevaux. Chacune disparaît dans la gigantesque forêt.

Clarke, elle, était définitivement perdu. Elle avait suivi un chemin, pour finir par sortir de ce sentier. Elle aurait pu être stresser, angoissé à l'idée de l'être, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait trouvé un joli coin de paradis. Ce tableau, devant ses yeux, était magnifique, remarquable, d'une beauté infinie. La blonde se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière, où un lac et une petite cascade offrait un spectacle qu'on ne pouvait quitter des yeux.

De la grande ville, Clarke était privé de ce genre de petit coin de paradis. Elle en revenait presque à jalouser les habitants du domaine. Car, il était sûr que ce lieu était connu de tous. Un petit cabanon non loin en était la preuve ainsi que quelque aménagement.

Clarke s'approcha du lac et s'assit sur l'herbe fraiche, toujours admirative par ce lieu idyllique. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps avait-elle marcher, mais cela en valait largement le coup. Elle resta longuement à contempler ce lac avant de s'allonger complètement.

Son regard bleu se posa sur le ciel nuageux. Bien que le soleil fût au rendez-vous, les températures n'étaient pas non plus hautes. Son esprit tourmenté n'était plus qu'un amas de calme et de sérénité. La marche l'avait aidé, mais encore plus ce silence.

Elle se rendit compte à cet instant que la ville était réellement polluée par le bruit, les pots d'échappements où en sortait une odeur nauséabonde, la lumière.

Ici, c'était calme et l'air était respirable, limite douce. Ça lui rappeler presque les week-ends camping avec son père.

« Clarke… » entendit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Elle ne répondit pas. Elle voulait encore profiter du calme ambiant avant de nouveau reprendre sa vie. Les yeux fermés, son ouïe perçut des pas se diriger de plus en plus vers elle.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	14. Liah Rose

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je crois que c'est la première fois que je poste aussi tard. Bien que le principal, c'est que vous l'avez le chapitre. Ce chapitre que j'aime beaucoup ahah!**

 **Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et vos follows!**

 **MAIS sans plus tarder, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

 **A bientôt!**

* * *

La douce mélodie de la nature avait des bienfaits relaxants. L'esprit tourmenté de l'avocate n'était plus que calme et sérénité. Elle perçut une présence près d'elle et lorsque ses yeux clos s'ouvrèrent sur une jeune femme bien précise, elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise. Les yeux verdoyant d'Alexandria était au-dessus d'elle avec un grand sourire amusé.

« Tu as trouvé l'Eden. »

Clarke fut troublé un instant par la vision angélique de la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, son sourire n'avait jamais atteint ses yeux et pourtant, à présent, elle avait retrouvé cette jeune femme qu'elle commençait à connaitre et pas celle qu'elle avait aperçu au domaine. Néanmoins, elle se reprit vite, se redressant rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, trouvant une position assise. Elle leva ses genoux pour les collés contre son torse. Enveloppant ses genoux de ses bras, reposant sa tête sur eux. Le regard loin devant elle, fixé sur le lac.

« L'Eden ? » finit-elle par demander après un silence.

« C'est comme ça que les autres l'appellent. Il appartient au domaine également. » répondit Alexandria en s'avançant vers le lac. Clarke aurait pu le deviner au vu des nombreuses installations faites en ce lieu si magnifique. Alexandria se baissa et prit des pierres qu'elle jeta dans l'eau pour faire des ricochets. Clarke l'observa longuement avant de se relever pour se positionner à ses côtés.

Alexandria tourna la tête, lui sourit et tendis la main pour lui proposer un caillou.

« Je ne sais pas comment les faire rebondir. » refusa la blonde.

« Oh. C'est simple, regarde. » Affirma Alexandria en s'approchant. Elle prit la main de l'avocate, lui mit le caillou dans les mains et le positionna d'une certaine façon. Ensuite, elle se mit derrière elle et lui expliqua en détail comment faire. La blonde lança son caillou, qui fit un rebond.

« Tu vois, tu y arrive. » signifia Alexandria en reprenant une distance raisonnable. Clarke lui sourit et reprit un autre caillou, identique à celui qu'elle lui avait donner. Elle le relança, copiant les gestes qu'Alexandria lui avait appris. Cette fois-ci, elle fit deux rebonds. Fière, elle se retourna pour échanger un sourire complice avec la brune.

Clarke n'avait pu s'empêcher de se tendre à son contact, tourmenté. Elle n'était pas la fille la plus tactile du monde. Bon nombre de personne briser son espace personnel depuis peu. Elle commençait à s'habituer pour Raven et sa mère. Cependant, c'était totalement différent avec Alexandria. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle était bien plus gênée par la facilité de leurs interactions, si normale, avec elle. Elle avait toujours été phobique des contacts physiques, surtout après son exe. C'est pourquoi, elle était quelque perdue par cette simplicité. Elle ne donnait pas cette confiance à l'autre aussi facilement habituellement. Mais elle sentait que quelque chose était différent avec la brune.

Alexandria était quelqu'un d'adorable et qui ne se laisser pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle en avait eu la preuve puisqu'elle avait été une garce avec elle dès le début et ne s'était jamais laisser démonter. Elle était douce et avait un sourire craquant. Quand elle lui souriait, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que lui sourire en retour. Son sourire sublimait avec ses magnifiques orbes émeraudes. Mais si elle devait la vérité, elle avait détesté les sourires fades qu'elle avait donnée lorsqu'elle était au côté de Bellamy. Elle voyait bien que Lexa n'était pas naturelle et même si, elle ne la connaissait pas énormément, elle savait quand quelqu'un était dans le vrai ou dans le faux.

Comment Bellamy pouvait se permettre de forcer une femme aussi douce qu'Alexandria ? Bon sang, cette femme était certainement la plus gentille, la plus altruiste qu'elle connaisse. Bellamy ne la méritait surement pas.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que cette femme trouvait chez lui. Il a été juste qu'à lever la main sur elle, sur sa supposé sœur. Soudain, quelque chose lui vint en tête, l'effrayant un peu plus. Et si, il levait la main sur cette magnifique jeune femme. Non, il était certes impulsif, mais elle doutait qu'il lève la main sur ses petites-amies. Bellamy et elle avaient toujours eut ce genre de relation, se bagarrant sans cesse, tel deux alphas se disputant la place du chef.

Elle comprenait la colère de Bellamy. Elle l'avait cherché, et elle n'attendait pas moins de lui le revers de la médaille. Cependant, ils étaient tous les deux adultes, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sur des faits passés. Elle avait bien pardonné sa mère, pourquoi lui, ne le ferait-il pas avec elle ?

Une autre question survient et elle se contenta de la formulé.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ? » demanda l'avocate, qui pour la première fois employa le tutoiement. Lexa ne manqua pas ce détail, elle en fut heureuse, bien qu'elle ne relevât pas. Clarke ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lexa était là alors qu'elle venait d'assommé son fiancé. Elle pensait au moins que celle-ci devrait être à ses côtés.

« Ça fais une heure que tu as disparu, donc on est parti à ta recherche. » Expliqua Lexa. Évidemment, ce n'était pas la réponse que Clarke attendait. Animé par la curiosité, elle voudrait savoir pourquoi elle était ici et non avec Bellamy, mais ce serait une barrière qu'elle ne voulait pas franchir. Au final, cela ne la regardait pas.

« On ? »

« Anya, Echo, Raven et Octavia. »

« Oh. Je ne pensais pas être parti aussi longtemps. »

« Et pourtant si. » dit Alexandria en s'asseyant. Clarke la suivit et s'assit en tailleur. Alexandria observa Clarke et dirigea sa main vers la lèvre de la blonde. Clarke déroutait par ce geste, n'osa pas bouger. « Il ne t'a pas loupé. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. » contra la blonde. Alexandria caressa les bords de la lèvre blessait. Clarke fronça les sourcils, se sentant soudainement déstabiliser, affolant son cœur. Le regard de Alexandria se dirigea dans ceux de l'avocate et comme si, elle avait été bruler, retira sa main hâtivement et se racla la gorge.

« Tu ne devrais pas te laisser faire comme une marionnette. » lança Clarke, franchissant tout de même la barrière qu'elle s'était mise, toujours son regard fixé sur Alexandria. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, d'incompréhension.

« Il n'a pas à être violent et te balader comme si tu étais sa chose. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Il… Bellamy n'est pas comme ça habituellement. Il… Il est sous traitement… »

« Comment ça ? »

« Eh bien… Il a le même trouble que sa mère biologique, des troubles bipolaires. En ce moment, il est dans un épisode maniaque, mais ta mère gère. »

« Maintenant, je vais m'en vouloir de l'avoir envoyer mon crochet du droit. » souffla Clarke.

« Non, tu n'as pas du tout à t'en vouloir. Quand il est comme ça, il se croit invulnérable. Il n'aurait jamais cessé de t'attaquer. Je soupçonnais déjà qu'il ne prenait plus son lithium, j'en avais parler à Abby et grâce à toi, on a eu la confirmation. »

« Ça n'empêche pas que tout ce qu'il a dit, il le pense. »

« Peut-être, mais je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera entre vous. Il faut que vous discutiez. Après reprise du traitement, parce que crois-moi, Bellamy n'est pas le même une fois stabilisé. »

« Tu sais Alexandria, Bellamy et moi, ça a toujours été conflictuel. On s'est toujours battu d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. Maladie ou pas, je suis persuadé que ce sera pareil. »

« Oui, mais vous êtes adultes maintenant. Laisse-lui une chance. »

« C'est dingue. Et il sait depuis quand ? »

« Depuis l'âge de dix-sept ans. »

« Bon sang, il n'a jamais su faire la part des choses. Toujours envahi par ses émotions. Et j'en jouais toujours à l'époque. Si j'avais pu éviter de le frapper, je l'aurais fait, mais il a commencé. » Avoua Clarke, touchant sa main droite qui se rappeler douloureusement le choc contre le visage de Bellamy.

« Il s'en remettra. Bien que tout de suite, vaut mieux l'éviter. »

« Hm. » Fit Clarke, qui comprenait que Lexa évitait certainement Bellamy. La blonde se leva, épousseta son jean. Et se dirigea vers un endroit totalement à l'opposer de la clairière.

« Ton sens de l'orientation ne sait pas améliorer à ce que je vois. » Ricana Alexandria en la rejoignant. Elle prit le bras de la blonde et la dirigea un peu plus à gauche. « Si tu veux retourner au domaine, il faut suivre les arbres de pins. » gloussa toujours amusée Alexandria en montrant les arbres en question.

La blonde roula des yeux et marcha au côté de la brune. Pour elle, tous les arbres se ressemblaient alors elle ne chercha pas plus loin. Le bras qui entourait le sien était perturbant. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour s'en dégager.

« Alors dis-moi tout. » Fit l'avocate, si proche de la brune. Clarke décida de ralentir sa marche, Lexa suivit sont pas sans rien dire. Clarke voulait encore apprécier ce lieu idyllique auprès de la brune. Elle pouvait se le permettre pour le moment. C'était comme si elle était dans une bulle hermétique qui la protégé de tous ses soucis. Elles marchaient sur une sorte de sentier à présent.

« Je… Que veut-tu savoir ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ta fille et la raison pour laquelle tu refuses mon aide ? » Questionna-t-elle. Alexandria soupira, regardant Clarke un long moment avant de refixer son regard sur le chemin du retour. Elle aurait dû savoir que Clarke n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Mes parents sont dans les affaires et ils ont énormément de pouvoir autour d'eux. Ils sont très catholiques, quand ils le veulent du moins. Tu connais le magazine Winter Ice ? »

Clarke dû farfouiller dans sa mémoire avant d'avoir un éclair de lumination.

« Celui où le siège principal est à L.A ? »

« Exact. Ils ont plusieurs sièges, notamment à New York, Dallas, Miami et l'argent qui va avec. Sauf que pendant une période, ils ont dû faire face à une baisse de leur chiffre d'affaire. Au départ, ils mirent un nombre incalculable de personne au chômage. Or, ça n'a pas suffit et au bord de la faillite, ma mère a lancé un tout nouveau projet qui a fait fureur. »

« Ah oui, même qu'il utilise des gosses. C'est horrible, car il les hyper-sexualise. »

« Oui… » souffla Alexandria. « Eh bien, ma fille était à peine âgée de 4 ans lorsqu'elle en a fait sa nouvelle égérie. »

« Oh. Liah Rose ? » Demanda Clarke, surprise. Elle avait eu vent de cette histoire qui avait fait parler énormément à l'époque. »

« En réalité, officiellement, elle s'appelle Tris. Officieusement, elle est connue sous le nom de Liah Rose. »

« Bon sang, mais tu étais d'accord ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n'aurais jamais laissé Tris sous les feux des projecteurs sans rien faire. J'ai essayé, mais mes parents sont vraiment prêts à tout pour leur business. » Grimaça la brune. « Je suis tombée enceinte à quinze ans. Quand ils ont su ma grossesse, ils étaient fous de rage et ils ont même attaqué… Enfin c'est une autre histoire… Bien évidemment, l'avortement ne se posait pas. Quand bien même, de toute façon j'étais déjà de deux mois et demi lors de la découverte. A l'époque, il m'avait retiré de mon école privée pour cette autre histoire… Quand je suis revenue enceinte, ma mère a monté un plan et a fait croire à tout notre environnement qu'elle était enceinte. Je suis restée le reste de ma grossesse, cachait aux yeux de tous. Je suivais des cours par correspondance et même si son subterfuge pour gruger nos voisins ne me plaisait pas, elle m'avait assuré que je resterais la maman. La naissance de Tris avait été la plus éprouvante de tous ainsi que la plus belle. Malgré la nourrice qui était constamment avec moi, j'ai toujours voulu prendre mes responsabilités et je me suis occupé d'elle pendant une année entière. Or, par la suite, ils m'ont réinscrit dans une école privée. Pour eux, les études étaient bien plus importantes que mon rôle de maman alors ils m'ont incité à me concentrer dessus. Je me suis dit qu'il le fallait, car je ne vivrais pas toujours à leur crochet. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'abandonnais Tris. Je jonglais entre mon rôle d'étudiante et mon rôle de maman. Puis, Tris grandit ainsi que le projet de grande envergure. Ma mère s'intéressa bien plus à Tris et le moment de rejoindre les bancs de l'université arriva. A peine ai-je le dos tourné que ma mère prit l'initiative d'en faire une pompe à fric. »

« C'est… Il n'y a pas de mot. J'ose imaginée ce que tu peux ressentir. »

« L'impuissance prédominé. Lorsque j'ai su pour Tris, j'ai cherché un travail, j'ai essayé de louer un appartement pour quitter ma chambre universitaire. Mais à chaque fois, les lieux n'embauchaient plus et les appartements étaient déjà loué. A chaque démarche pour récupérer Tris, cela échouer forcément à cause d'eux. Chaque avocat que j'ai eu, recevez des pots de vins sous peine d'être virer de leur lieu de travail. Un de mes amis, s'est retrouvé à la rue, sans travail et ni argent, car il refusait d'accepter. » souffla Lexa. Elle prit une pause dans son monologue avant de quitter le bras de Clarke pour s'emparer de son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle ne tarda pas à lui montrer des photos d'une petite fille arborant de superbes yeux bleus et une longue chevelure châtain clair.

« C'était une petite-fille épanouie, jusqu'au moment où elle devient la coqueluche de ma mère. Tris détestait la photo et certains shootings le montrent d'ailleurs. J'ai essayé de trouver une solution. Puis un jour, à force de me voir essayer, elle m'a proposé un accord. Je devais réussir mon examen et trouvais un travail et un appartement. Suite à ça, Tris pourra venir vivre chez moi. Ce n'est jamais arriver. J'avais beau suivre toute leur instruction, rien n'y faisait. Elle ne faisait que mentir et trouvait des excuses. M'empêchant de la voir… » grogna d'une voix tremblante Lexa. Clarke s'arrêta et attrapa la main de Lexa. Elle la fit s'arrêter et les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent du regard. D'un geste spontané, Clarke prit Alexandria dans ses bras, entourant fortement ses mains sur sa taille fine. Alexandria s'y cramponna comme si sa vie en dépendez. Les larmes dévalant ses joues.

« Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous soyez de nouveau réuni, Alexandria. » Affirma sincèrement Clarke, en se séparant de Lexa, bien que leur corps se touchant toujours. Les mains de Clarke se posèrent sur chacune des joues de Lexa. Le vert larmoyant et le bleu brillant se fixant dans le plus beau des silences. Clarke était connu comme le dragon qui brulait tout sur son passage. Personne ne pourra la faire déjouer de son plan. Pas même les parents de la jeune femme.

Alexandria déglutit, ses yeux descendant inévitablement sur les lèvres de la blonde. Clarke n'y manqua pas et s'efforça de quitter l'étreinte pour reprendre une distance respectable. Ébranler par un submergement d'émotion.

Elles reprirent la route, côte à côte, leurs petits doigts se frôlent par moment. Clarke s'appliqua à changer subtilement de sujet, en racontant de nombreuses anecdotes sur le passé commun entre elle et Bellamy.

« Je crois t'avoir trouvé un point commun avec Bellamy. » Gloussa Alexandria pour apaiser la tension entre elles.

« Ah oui, lequel ? » demanda Clarke, neutre.

« Vous aimez clairement le même type de femme. » Conclu Alexandria en initiant un clin d'œil. Clarke sourit. Elle ne put que sourire, car ce fait était indéniable. Elle avait les mêmes goûts que Bellamy. Alexandria en était de loin une preuve puisque plus, elle parlait, plus elle se rendait compte de son attirance pour elle.

« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. » Chuchota Clarke pour elle-même alors que Lexa ne répliqua malgré qu'elle ait attendu. Elles venaient de sortir de la forêt. Echo arriva en courant et pris Clarke dans ses bras.

« Bon sang, tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! » lâcha la policière, la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Alexandria se mordilla la lèvre, toujours le souvenir des bras de Clarke l'enserrant la taille. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. » Souffla Clarke, soudainement gênée par cette proximité. Elle s'éloigna et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de celle-ci. Echo roula des yeux, comprenant sa question silencieuse.

« J'ai été piquer un nombre incalculable de fois par des insectes. Oh mon dieu, ça me démange ! » ragea Echo, en se grattant les avant-bras.

Clarke éclata de rire par cette vision.

« Elle est agaçante cette fille. Comment tu fais pour la supporter au quotidien ? » demanda Raven à Clarke, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

« Parle pour toi, t'es agaçante comme nana, également. Vous vous êtes bien trouver. » gloussa Alexandria.

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Raven. « Je suis un ange comparé à elle. »

« Oh que si. Vous ne vous êtes pas trop étripée ? » demanda Alexandria.

« Bah, Echo était recouverte de bouillasse alors. Je ne sais pas trop si ça s'est bien passer. » Dit Octavia en les rejoignant avec Anya. Clarke explosa de rire en voyant la tête d'Echo. Elle était rouge pivoine et était prête à faire un meurtre.

« Ça, c'est parce qu'elle a cru bon d'effacer mon odeur, pour éviter la piqûre, tu vois ! » se défendit Echo.

« ET ça à fonctionner ! » surenchérit Raven.

« Mouais. » ronchonna Echo en repartant vers le domaine.

« Je crois que tu me la vexais. T'aurais dû être plus gentille avec elle. Elle était quand même en charge de cette affaire avec Oksana. » Dit Clarke, toujours aussi amusée.

« J'ai été gentille par rapport à elle, crois-moi. » Souffla Raven.

Ainsi, Clarke fut de retour à la table de jardin vers quinze heures de l'après-midi. Clarke voulut partir, mais Abby avait refusé. Sa mère lui avait d'abord soigné sa lèvre à présent boursouffler et déposer une poche de glace avant de déposer une crème sur sa main. Marcus lui avait déposer une assiette de viande. Bellamy aux abonnés absent. Clarke avait bien évidemment raconté sa version de l'histoire. Abigail proposa par la suite un morceau de gâteau qu'ils mangèrent tous autour de la table.

Alexandria vint la rejoindre, lui chuchota à l'oreille 'suis-moi' pour lui prendre la main et l'emmenait dans la maison. Tout ceci sous le regard jaloux d'Echo, fulminant dans son coin. Anya s'amusa du spectacle. Certaine que Clarke et Lexa ne se rendaient même pas compte de leurs rapprochements intimes et soudain. Ignorant complètement l'environnement autour d'elles.

Octavia n'en avait pas raté une miette, tout comme Raven qui ne purent s'empêcher de regarder immédiatement Echo. Abigail ne se prit pas plus la tête que ça, commençant à débarrasser et demander de l'aide.

 **. . .**

Clarke et Lexa gravirent les marches du long escalier menant au premier étage, toujours liés entre elle. Elles montèrent un deuxième escalier puis Lexa se dirigea vers une porte du fond.

La brune ouvra et fit entrer la blonde dans la pièce. Clarke regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une chambre joliment décorée de vert et de blanc.

« On est où ici ? »

« Ma chambre. » Répondit-elle en allant dans son armoire.

« Oh. » sembla surprise Clarke. Lexa se retourna immédiatement par le ton de voix de la blonde. « Je pensais que vu que tu étais fiancée à Bellamy, tu habitais avec lui, au-dessus du refuge. »

« Oh ça. » Fit Lexa, mystérieusement, sans rien dire de plus. Clarke attendit la suite, qui ne vient jamais. Lexa se redressa, un gros dossier dans les mains. « C'est tout ce que j'avais rassembler avec les précédents avocats. Si cela peut t'aider. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils en voyant l'immense dossier. Elle comptait se servir de ce dossier, qui allait lui prendre des heures à tout décortiquer.

« Tu es consciente qu'il va me falloir plus. Je veux bien décortiquer ça, mais il va falloir que nous parlions de ta situation et des étapes que tu as entreprise avec eux. Et aussi cette autre histoire. »

« Je sais. » souffla Lexa, en contournant la blonde pour redescendre les étages. Clarke la suivit. « Je passerais cette semaine, si ça te va ? »

« Cette semaine ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Lexa en tournant la tête vers Clarke alors qu'elle était sur le palier du premier étage.

« Tu vas faire une heure et demi de route pour quoi, une heure d'entretien ? »

« Bien-sûr que non, je serais à New-York toute la semaine. »

« Ah. C'est vrai que tu y es souvent le weekend alors pourquoi pas la semaine. »

« Je vois que tu as le sens de l'observation. » Gloussa Alexandria. Clarke roula des yeux alors qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Lexa s'arrêta soudainement, Clarke lui fonçant littéralement dedans.

« Cette question ne se pose plus. A partir de maintenant, je gère de nouveau ton traitement. » Gronda une voix, que Clarke reconnu comme étant sa mère.

« Mais maman… Je.. »

« Non ! Tu es irresponsable Bellamy ! Je t'avais pourtant fait confiance ! »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas Maman, je vais bien. Plus que bien même, quand je les prends, ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne prendrais plus ses médicaments qui m'endorme ! » Cria Bellamy énervé.

« Regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis ? Regarde dans quel état tu es en ce moment ! »

« Je te les dit. Je vais bien. C'est ma vie ! Lâche-moi un peu. » Gronda Bellamy, alors qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

« Bellamy ! » cria une autre voix. Lexa se décida à se montrer et vit Abby appuyer sur le plan de travail. Les yeux effarés. « Mais regarde ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est pas toi ! »

« Si c'est exactement moi ! » Dit-il en se retournant, voyant Lexa puis Clarke à ses côtés. Sa colère ne se fit que se décupler. Il s'avança, Lexa eut un geste de recule, Clarke toujours derrière elle. Bellamy s'arrêta, tuant du regard Clarke. « Tiens donc, la bouffeuse est encore là ! » vociféra Bellamy.

« Ok, je pense que je devrais m'en aller. »

« C'est ça, vas-y, pars comme tu sais si bien le faire, Clarke. » Gloussa Bellamy.

Clarke, le dossier en main, l'ignora et partit au salon de jardin. Elle se dirigea directement vers Echo, qui quitta de suite sa conversation avec Lincoln.

« On y va. » Claqua-t-elle.

Cependant, Bellamy n'en resta pas là. Il l'avait suivi ainsi qu'Abby, Octavia et Alexandria. Clarke se retrouva de nouveau face à Bellamy. La tension était à son paradoxisme.

« Ok, ça suffit Bellamy ! » Cria Alexandria, qui se mit au beau milieu de la blonde et du brun. Elle faisait face à Bellamy et dos à Clarke. « Regarde-moi. » souffla doucement la brune en posant ses deux mains sur chacune des joues mal rasées du brun. « Clarke n'est pas ton ennemie. Personne n'est ton ennemie. Tu te souviens ? La maladie est ton ennemie. Ce n'est qu'une phase. Tu as poussé ta mère bon sang, Bellamy ! Tu vas devoir tout recommencer à zéro. »

« JE NE RECOMMENCERAIS PAS ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! Sois tu laisse ta mère reprendre la gestion de ton traitement, soit tu retournes au centre. Pour le moment, tu te sens bien, mais dans quelques temps, tu vas de nouveau être dans ta phase dépressive et je déteste te voir comme ça. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça !? Comme si je comptais pour toi ! Comme si ça t'affecte ! Tu m'abandonnes ! »

« Bellamy, je ne pars que pour une semaine… Je serais toujours là pour toi. » Fit Lexa. Elle caressa doucement les joues.

« Au début, c'était un weekend puis deux et maintenant, c'est complètement la semaine ! » Ragea Bellamy.

« Nous en avons parler. Tu as même compris ce choix. » Expliqua Lexa calmement.

« Hm… » Fit-il simplement en baissant le regard. Lexa s'approcha, embrassant furtivement les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Tu sais que c'est important pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas avoir ce genre de comportement, ni avec moi, ni avec ta mère, ni même avec Clarke ? Parce que sa présence fait énormément plaisir à ta maman. Ta maman qui est inquiète pour toi. »

« Hm… »

« Vas-tu la laisser gérer ton traitement ? »

« Je… »

« Non Bellamy ! Veux-tu retourner au centre ? Et devoir abandonner ton cabinet une nouvelle fois ? »

« Non ! » Ralla-t-il.

« Alors prends le. » Dit-elle, en lançant un regard vers Octavia. La sœur s'approcha avec un verre d'eau et une gélule. Bellamy regarda la gélule et le verre. Il s'éloigna d'elles.

« NON ! » Refusa-t-il. Abby arriva derrière lui et lui injecta un produit par seringue. Tout ça sous les yeux effarés de Clarke et d'Echo, qui n'était pas habituer à voir ce genre de scène. Lincoln et Marcus se dirigèrent vers le brun, qui s'était effondrer. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'intérieur du domaine.

« Whoa, je… Bon sang, mais que lui avait vous fait ? » s'exclama Echo.

« C'est juste un calmant. Un cas de force majeur. »

« Quand je dis que tu n'as pas été gâté, Blondie. » Chuchota Anya à son oreille, ce qui fit sursauter Clarke, qui n'avait même pas attendu celle-ci s'approcher. « Bon, on y va Lex', sinon, je vais être en retard. » lança l'asiatique à son amie.

« Je… Oui, je vais chercher mes affaires. » Informa Alexandria, encore tourmenté. Clarke l'observa disparaitre dans la maison.

« On va y aller aussi maman. » Expliqua Clarke, qui avait juste hâte de retrouver le calme paisible de son appartement avec sa fille. Ce premier repas était riche en émotion et rebondissement. Elle ne risquait pas de l'oublier de sitôt.

Ce qui été véridique, c'était que Bellamy était un vrai connard. D'accord, il avait des troubles, mais jusque-là, elle n'avait vu que son mauvais côté de lui.

 **. . .**

Elles venaient de quitter le domaine, saluant tout le petit monde. Clarke pouvait apercevoir dans son rétroviseur intérieur une autre voiture les suivre. Surement celle d'Anya et de Lexa. Clarke se concentra sur la route du retour, semant la voiture derrière grâce à une vitesse bien plus élevé.

Ainsi, Clarke et Echo arrivèrent à l'appartement de l'avocate assez rapidement. Une fois la porte ouverte, la blonde fut assaillie par sa meilleure amie.

« J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! » s'exclama Luna alors qu'elle étouffait Clarke. Elles venaient à peine de rentrer dans l'appartement de l'avocate que Luna lui avait sauter à la gorge.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis vivante. Enfin, pour le moment, puisque je risque bientôt mourir d'étouffement. »

« Désolé. » Souffla Luna, en se séparant de la blonde. « Bon sang, ton frère est un sauvage. Il a abimé ton joli minois. »

« Ce n'est qu'une égratignure. » dit nonchalamment la blonde en s'avançant dans son salon afin de s'effondrer dans son canapé. Echo la suivit ainsi que Luna. Niylah était installé sur le fauteuil, berçant Noah. Madi était endormi dans sa chambre.

« Il ne t'a pas loupé. » Gloussa Niylah.

« Moi non plus. » Grogna la blonde, les yeux fermés. « J'avais le contrôle, je me suis fait distraire bêtement en lui laissant une ouverture, sinon je n'aurais rien eut. »

« C'était vraiment le repas le plus catastrophique que j'ai jamais assister de toute ma vie. » Ricana Echo.

« Jamais plus, je retourne là-bas. » abdiqua Clarke.

« Il sait passer quoi en réalité ? » demanda Luna, voyant l'air affligé de sa meilleure amie. Echo prit l'initiative de raconter l'histoire de A à Z, du moins de son point de vue.

« Ah ah, j'adore Raven. » Ricana encore Luna alors qu'elle était toujours au moment où Raven asperge Echo de boue.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je la déteste ! » s'exclama sous la défensive Echo.

« Shhtt » Fit Niylah alors que Noah était lover dans son cou, bien endormi.

« Oui… Shhtt… » Murmura Clarke, qui regrettait le calme de l'Eden. Elle sourit face à ce souvenir.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris ? » Demanda Niylah, qui observait Clarke depuis son entrée dans l'appartement. Clarke l'effaça aussitôt, se braquant.

« C'est juste que j'aime notre dynamique et entendre vos chamailleries me fait chaud au cœur. Bon sang, c'était vraiment digne d'un drame familial là-bas ! C'était vraiment la pire idée du siècle ce repas… » Trouva comme excuse la blonde.

« Ravie de te procurer de la normalité. » Répondit la meilleure-amie.

« On pourrait finir la journée ensemble, pour plus de normalité ? » Proposa Niylah.

« Oh oui, ce serait génial ! » Sourit l'avocate en se redressant. « Film et Pizza ? »

« Carrément ! » s'exclama Luna, qui lui valut une réprimande de sa femme. « Echo, tu es des nôtres ? » proposa-t-elle en se levant pour libérer Noah des bras de Niylah.

« Bien-sûr. Enfin si Clarke le veut ? » demanda la brune en tournant son visage vers la blonde, qui acquiesça doucement avec une réponse positive.

La blonde se leva et indiqua qu'elle allait prendre une douche rapide et qu'elle les laissait se charger de tout préparer.

Dans la douche, Clarke alluma l'eau brûlante qui s'écoula sur sa peau alors que d'innombrable scène se rejoua dans sa tête. La blonde sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans une grande serviette blanche et en noua une plus petit dans ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, toute en frictionna sa serviette sur ses cheveux fin. Elle prit des vêtements confortables et les enfila. Le rappel d'une notification sur son téléphone posait sur son lit l'interpella. Elle l'empara pour savoir de quoi il s'agit.

De Alexandria à Clarke : Merci encore pour Tris, mais si vraiment je vois que cela tourne mal, nous arrêtons.

De Clarke à Alexandria : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, tout ira bien ! On se tient au courant pour l'entretien. Bonne fin de journée, Alexandria.

Clarke verrouilla son téléphone qu'elle mit dans la poche de son sweat-shirt et mit ses serviettes à sécher.

De retour dans le salon, sa fille était bien éveillée et en pleine forme. Netflix était prêt ainsi que les pizzas commandaient. Clarke laissa tout de côté pour pouvoir profiter de cette soirée fille improvisé.


	15. Viens

**BONJOUR BONJOUR!**

 **Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour vos reviews, bien que je ne réponds pas manque de temps, je vous lis et j'adore vraiment vos réactions!**

 **Bye, le speech, je vous laisse apprécier le chapitre !**

 **J'espère qu'il sera lisible, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **A bientôt!**

* * *

Une cigarette en bouche, appuyé sur la rambarde de sécurité, elle pouvait apercevoir les buildings à perte de vue. Elle se pencha un instant, pour regarder vers le bas, attiré par le vide, l'effet était à la fois grisant et flippant. Le peuple était ridiculement petit, ressemblant à des fourmilles, allant et venant de chaque coin de rue qu'elle pouvait apercevoir.

« Ah te voilà ! » S'exclama une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien. La porte de sécurité du toit se refermant derrière, dans un bruit sourd. La jeune femme se posta à ses côtés. « T'aurais jamais dû reprendre. » Souffla-t-elle en scrutant son amie, une clope au bec.

« Je sais. J'avais mis un temps fou pour arrêter. » Dit la blonde tristement.

« Et trente seconde pour reprendre. » Gloussa son interlocutrice.

« En ce moment, j'en ai besoin. » s'expliqua-t-elle en écrasant son mégot sur la rambarde et rangeant celui-ci dans sa poche de veste.

« J'imagine oui. Ta mère, le reste de ta famille, Echo, Finn, Alexandria et sa fille. »

Clarke se retourna, le regard noir, vers sa meilleure-amie. « Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?! »

« Bien obligé, tu ne me dis rien. »

« Si je ne t'en parle pas, c'est tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas tes affaires, bon sang ! » rouspéta l'avocate.

« Peut-être, mais au moins, je peux te dire que tu t'engages dans un terrain miné là. » Rétorqua Luna.

« Écoute, je suis adulte, Alexandria a besoin d'un avocat pour récupérer la garde sa fille et il se trouve que j'en suis un alors je ne vais pas me privée. »

« Hm. De toute façon, je le sais aussi à cause d'Echo… Elle a parlé avec Niylah de votre relation, de toi et de ton manque d'attention à son égard et plus pour une certaine Alexandria. Alors il fallait que je trouve la raison. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit exactement ? »

« Elle as reparlé du repas et de ce qu'il sait passée. Ton rapprochement avec Lexa qui ne lui plait pas. Elle a parlé de disparition de Lexa et toi puis ton retour avec un dossier conséquent. Alors tu me connais, ça ma donner envie d'en savoir plus ! Puis elle a rajouté qu'elle avait eu l'impression d'être une étrangère à ce repas. Ah ! Et que Raven était agaçante ! J'aurais vraiment voulu voir ça. Ça devait être épique !»

Clarke acquiesça sur la dernière remarque. « Je suis arrivée qu'après, mais oui, elle était très énervée. » Gloussa Clarke en repensant à la réaction d'Echo puis se rembruni. « Mais, je ne cautionne pas qu'elle fasse tout un tas de pataquès alors qu'il n'y a rien. Je l'aide pour sa fille, j'ai encore le droit, non ? » S'exaspéra la blonde.

« Bien-sûr, mais vous avez fait quoi pendant tout ce temps dans la forêt ? » Demanda Luna, un regard coquin et un sourire narquois. Clarke roula des yeux.

« On s'est embrassée voyons, c'était un moment très agréable d'ailleurs. » Dit Clarke sérieusement. Luna regarda longuement son amie, hébété.

« Tu es sérieuse là ? » Questionna tout de même la brune. Clarke explosa de rire.

« AHAH ! Tu verrais ta tête ! » Arriva-t-elle à dire malgré son rire.

« Ah ah, très drôle. On ne sait jamais avec toi. Toi, une jolie fille, perdue dans la forêt, c'était le moment idéal. »

Clarke cessa de rire et eut soudain une prise de conscience. Un haut le cœur lui prit.

« Pitié, Alexandria est avec mon frère. C'est presque comme une sœur. Ma belle-sœur quoi. »

« Vu ce que tu m'en as dit, ça a l'air d'être un beau salopard ton frère. »

« Il est malade, mais oui, je te l'accorde. Je pense que mes aprioris sur lui ne changera pas à partir du moment où je n'aurais pas une autre vision de lui. Ma mère ou même Alexandria m'ont assurée qu'il n'est pas comme ça, mais je n'y crois pas trop. »

« Tu verras bien. Sinon, tu en as parler à Becca pour ce dossier ? »

« Pourquoi je le ferais. Je fais ça gratuitement et bénévolement. Je n'ai pas besoin de son approbation pour prendre une affaire en extra. Surtout que je fais mon travail exactement pareil. »

« Le problème, c'est que ceux que tu t'apprête à emmerder, ce n'est pas des enfants de cœur. »

« Je le sais que trop bien et je ne me laisserais pas intimider par ses cafards. Lexa retrouvera la garde de sa fille. Je lui en ai fait la promesse. »

« Et que fait tu de ton problème ? »

« Finn peut bien sortir de prison, il ne pourra pas me reprendre Madi comme ça. Peut-être qu'il est le père, mais je suis sa mère, que ce soit officiel ou non. S'il veut entreprendre des démarches alors j'irais faire valoir mon droit jusqu'au tribunal. »

« Et c'est ce que tu comptes faire avec Lexa. »

« C'est différent, mais oui. » Informa-t-elle, bien déterminé à ce que tous ses plans se déroulent comme elle le souhaitait.

« Bien, mais tu devrais tout de même en parler à Becca, pour te couvrir. »

« Je le ferais. » Sourit la blonde, acceptant ce conseil, bien qu'elle n'ait aucune envie de parler de cela avec Becca. Après tout, c'était d'ordre personnel, mais en y réfléchissant bien, sa chef le sera surement. Peut-être qu'elle le sait déjà.

 **. . .**

Clarke attendait devant la grille de l'école, les mains dans les poches de veste. Une femme blonde s'approcha dans la cour et déverrouilla la grille sans l'ouvrir, faisant de grands signes vers Clarke. Celle-ci soupira, mais s'approcha pour la saluer poliment. Cette femme l'agaçait à être toujours guillerette même en ayant quatre enfants et travaillant au milieu d'autres enfants, elle arrivait à être de bonne humeur. C'était lassant à la fin. Or, leurs enfants étaient amis et elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

« Bonjour Harper. » Dit sobrement l'avocate, un geste rapide de la main.

« Hey Clarke, Madi va être heureuse de te voir. »

« J'espère bien. » Avoua-t-elle dans un sourire. « Comment va ce remplacement ? »

« Je pensais que ça aller être facile, mais garder un œil sur les petits loups en attendant leurs parents… C'est.. Eh bien, c'est prenant, bien plus qu'avec mes propres enfants. J'ai hâte que Niylah revienne. »

« Je veux bien te croire. » gloussa-t-elle. « Tu as encore le temps, Noah est à peine né. Comment va Jordan ? »

« Pff, une vraie pile électrique, son anniversaire approche et il ne parle que de ça. D'ailleurs, ça marche toujours ? »

Clarke arqua un sourcil avant de se rappeler que l'anniversaire de Jordan était le week-end prochain. Madi devait passer le week-end là-bas et l'avocate n'était pas pressée de l'y emmener. Elle détestait laisser Madi à des personnes qu'elle ne faisait pas forcément confiance. Cependant, elle le devait, car Madi et Jordan étaient comme cul et chemise. Ils étaient inséparables.

« Bien sûr. Une idée de cadeau ? »

« Oula, il n'arrête pas pour avoir un chien. » râla-t-elle.

« Oh, je sais ce que sait. Madi veut un chat. Je n'arrête pas de lui dire qu'elle en aura un quand elle sera grande et à chaque fois, elle me sort : Mais maman, je suis grande. » Gloussa Clarke. « Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les animaux… »

« Au moins, un chat, c'est indépendant. Un chien, surtout un chiot, il faut lui faire l'éducation, le sortir, lui donner l'attention qu'il veut. C'est beaucoup de responsabilité. »

« Prends un adulte. »

« Oui, j'y ai pensée, mais je ne sais pas. T'imagine si j'en accueille un et qu'il est méchant ? »

« Dis comme ça... Après un animal en guise de cadeau, je trouve ça tout de même moyen. »

« C'est vrai. Après tout, un animal est un être vivant. Cependant, je pense qu'avoir une boule de poil pourrait un peu plus les responsabilisés. »

« Je vois que tu as pris ta décision. » ironisa Clarke.

« Oui, mais le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout où aller. »

Clarke hocha la tête, comprenant le dilemme de la mère de famille. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait une idée, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, elle ne connaissait rien de ce refuge et en plus, elle ramènerait une possible adoptante gracieusement alors que son frère l'avait reçu comme la peste.

« Au domaine d'Arkadia à Polis, il y a un refuge là-bas… »

« Oh, j'ai vu sur internet, mais autant de temps de trajet. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps. Je dois faire les courses et tout organisé pour accueillir tous les copains. Ça va être une semaine infernale. »

« Si tu veux, je peux me renseigner à ta place. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je… C'est… En réalité le domaine appartient à ma mère et je pourrais l'appeler pour lui poser deux, trois questions sur l'adoption. »

« Hm. Pourquoi pas. » dit Harper en haussant les épaules. « On se parlera plus tard, d'accord ? » Proposa Harper en voyant la première classe sortir. Vingt-trois élèves avancèrent vers elle et elle fit une rapide introspection pour laisser partir certains élèves. A chaque fois qu'un élève partait, elle refermait la grille. Question de sécurité. Heureusement, car un garçon était devant elle, la suppliant de le laisser passer.

« Non Thomas, ton grand-frère n'est pas encore là. » dit Harper, le garçon partit bouder dans son coin.

Une deuxième classe arriva et cela commença à se compliquer. Harper ne savait plus où donner de la tête. La classe de Madi sortit enfin et Harper n'hésita pas à dire à la petite Madi que sa maman était là.

Harper lui ouvra la grille et Madi sortit pour sauter dans les bras de sa mère. Clarke lui embrassa le front avant de la reposer à terre.

« Tu m'as manquée mon ange. » Souffla doucement Clarke alors qu'elle avait posé sa main sur la joue de sa fille. Madi avait la tête relevée et les yeux en l'air pour pouvoir voir le visage de sa mère.

« Moi aussi, Maman. » Dit Madi avec sa bouille craquante.

« Comment était l'école ? »

« Comme d'habitude. » Répondit Madi. « Maman, quand est-ce qu'on ira voir ta maman ? »

« Eh bien, bientôt. Pour le moment, la situation de grand-mère Abby est compliquée. » Expliqua-t-elle dans un mensonge. Après réflexion et au vu de ce qu'il s'est passée ce weekend, il était hors de question pour le moment que Madi mette les pieds là-bas. Elle non plus d'ailleurs.

« D'accord… » Soupira Madi, légèrement déçu. Madi attendait avec impatience de rencontrer sa grand-mère depuis que Clarke lui en avait parler. Abby voulait également rencontrer sa petite-fille. Or, Clarke ne voulait pas dire à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas prête à présenter Madi. Surtout si Bellamy était dans les parages. Il était un danger pour sa fille et elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque inutile.

Clarke prit la petite main de sa fille, salua Harper et partit en direction de l'appartement qui se situait à dix minutes de l'école.

Tout le long du trajet, Madi parla de ce qu'elle avait fait en classe et en récréation.

Elles arrivèrent très vite devant l'immeuble et lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'appartement, Madi expliquait toujours ses aventures d'écolières.

« Benjamin m'a embêté mais Jordan m'a défendu. Du coup, Wendy était jalouse. » raconta Madi alors que Clarke déposait le sac d'école sur la table du salon. Elle revient vers l'entrée pour aider Madi à ranger son manteau.

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi Benjamin t'embêtait ? »

« Il n'arrêtait pas de dire 'ouh ouh elle est amoureuse'… Mais c'est pas vrai ! » dit Madi en roulant des yeux.

« Je vois. Il faut l'ignorer quand c'est comme ça et pourquoi Wendy est jalouse ? »

« Elle veut être mon amoureux. » haussa-t-elle des épaules.

Clarke bloqua quelques secondes puis sourit par autant d'innocence. Elle rectifia tout de même la faute. « Amoureuse. »

« Oui, mais c'est pareil. » souffla Madi en haussant les épaules de nouveau puis partit dans sa chambre. Clarke regarda sa tête de mule s'éloigner et lui annonça qu'elle l'attendait dans dix minutes sur la table à manger pour les devoirs.

 **. . .**

Clarke regardait les feuilles volantes du dossier de Lexa posé sur sa table à manger. Sa fille à ses côtés. Clarke prit une feuille, puis une autre quelle mit à côté. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle posa le tout et prit son téléphone en main.

Clarke à Lexa :

Bonjour Alexandria, tu es disponible deux minutes, je suis sur le dossier et j'aimerais avoir plus d'explication.

Depuis le fiasco du barbecue, Clarke et Alexandria avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des messages. Faute de temps pour se rencontrer réellement. Elle avait des dossiers en parallèle et Alexandria était en quelque sorte stagiaire dans la caserne d'Anya pour pouvoir gonfler son dossier et être admise à l'académie des pompiers de New-York. Clarke avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle lui avait texter cette information. Cette femme avait un travail calme et sans danger. Pourquoi vouloir risquer sa vie ? Surtout lorsqu'on sait qu'elle veut récupérer sa fille.

Et cette information n'était pas arriver dans l'oreille d'une sourde. Elle avait vécu ça avec son père et elle avait un peu en horreur les pompiers même s'ils sauvaient des vies chaque jour.

De ce fait, elle s'était promis de s'entretenir avec la brune de manière plus formel, dans son bureau et non en tout intimité. Alors, elle n'avait pas encore eu le créneau pour convenir d'un rendez-vous. La sonnerie des notifications retentis.

« Maman, on mange quoi ce soir ? » demanda la petite-fille, qui était en pleine exercice de mathématique.

Clarke quitta du regard son écran pour le poser sur sa fille qui n'était pas du tout concentrer sur son travail.

« Tes devoirs, jeune fille. »

« Mais j'ai faim. »

« Tu as gouté en récréation, non ? »

« Oui mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, fais ton exercice, sinon tu n'auras pas le temps de faire ce que tu veux avant de dormir. » Ordonna Clarke en reposant ses yeux sur son écran.

« Je pourrais jouer dans le bain avec mes princesses ? »

« Si tu le souhaite, mais pas trop longtemps. »

« D'accord. » Accepta finalement la petite-fille en reprenant son exercice.

De Alexandria à Clarke :

Hey ! Bien sûr, que veut-tu savoir ?

Clarke entreprit d'écrire une réponse, mais reçut un appel cette fois-ci. Lorsqu'elle vit le prénom, elle soupira. Elle se leva et informa qu'elle prenait un appel, mais lui ordonna de ne pas en profiter. En s'éloignant de Madi, elle décrocha.

\- Hey beauté, c'est moi !

\- Salut Echo, ça va ?

\- Hm… Oui et toi ?

\- Oui, je suis en train de faire faire les devoirs de Madi.

\- Oh, et ça va ?

\- Pas de caprice, donc oui. Gloussa Clarke.

Son téléphone sonna et elle passa l'appel d'Echo en arrière-plan en activant le haut-parleur.

De Alexandria à Clarke :

Si tu veux, je peux passer te voir, ce serait mieux non ?

Tant mieux. Écoute, j'ai ma soirée de libre pour une fois, alors on pourrait se voir ?

Dilemme.

Lexa voulait venir.

Echo également.

Lexa était sa 'cliente' et accessoirement sa belle-sœur, presque une inconnue.

Echo était un de ces piliers qui l'avait aidé à ne pas sombrer et remonter la pente. Puis, elle était surtout sa petite amie.

Mais l'attrait du savoir et du mystère qui résider autour de Lexa et de ce dossier était bien plus fort. Elle aimait vraiment ce genre de dossier, où elle pouvait se rendre utile.

L'attrait du travail.

Ou l'attrait du… divertissement ?

Bien qu'elle fût sûre que si Echo venait, elle lui prendrait la tête. Elle n'avait pas la tête à s'énerver.

De Lexa à Clarke :

Si c'est ta fille qui pose problème, je comprends. On peut toujours communiquer par écran interposer.

\- Clarke ?, demanda Echo au bout du fils.

\- Oui, je suis là. Désolé, Madi m'appelle. Écoute, je te dis quoi dans cinq minutes d'accord ?

\- Euh… D'accord.

\- A tout de suite. Fit-elle en raccrochant.

C'était mal, vraiment mal de ce service de sa fille comme d'une excuse, mais le sentiment d'être coincée ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne pouvait pas répondre de suite et en plus, Alexandria s'acharnait à lui envoyer des messages. A croire qu'elle attendait sa réponse rapidement.

Elle jeta un œil à sa fille qui était toujours calmement sur ses exercices puis déposa de nouveau son regard sur les messages de Lexa. Elle entreprit d'écrire un message, mais elle hésita un moment avant de donner une réponse.

Elle savait qu'il serait beaucoup plus simple de dire oui. Avoir une discussion verbale irait beaucoup plus vite qu'écrire des messages. C'était une perte de temps. Clarke n'avait même pas encore fini d'écrire son message, qu'une nouvelle notification apparaît.

De Echo à Clarke :

C'est bon Clarke. Soit franche et dis-moi que tu ne veux pas et c'est tout.

Clarke grogna à la lecture du message, mais reprit son message pour Lexa.

De Clarke à Alexandria :

Non, tu as raison. Ça irait beaucoup plus vite si nous nous voyons.

Elle vérifia le destinataire avant de l'envoyer puis répondit à Echo.

De Clarke à Echo :

Ce n'est pas ça. Demain, j'ai une audience très tôt et je ne sais pas si je pourrais gérer. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Je suis désolé.

Bon sang, dans quoi s'embarquait-elle ? A mentir de la sorte. Bon d'accord, demain, elle avait véritablement une audience, mais elle était à neuf heures et demi. Une heure raisonnable donc.

De Echo à Clarke : Ok…

De Lexa à Clarke : Tu es sûr ?

De Echo à Clarke : Il va falloir qu'on discute…

D'accord, Echo ne le prenait pas bien. C'était compréhensible. Qui n'aurait pas envie de voir sa petite amie, surtout qu'elles ne se voyaient pas souvent à cause de leurs travails respectifs.

Clarke entendit sa fille soufflait, elle se rapprocha de la table.

« Alors tu en ais où ? » Questionna Clarke en s'approchant de sa fille et regardant au-dessus d'elle. Elle vérifia les réponses et indiqua avec son doigt une faute. « Recalcule-moi cette opération. Elle n'est pas bonne. »

Elle reprit son attention sur le téléphone, cliquant sur la notification.

« C'est bon. » Informa Madi. Clarke abandonna son téléphone pour revérifier derrière Madi et l'autorisa à ranger ses affaires. Elle reprit son téléphone machinalement en tapant une réponse.

De Clarke à Echo : Viens.

Elle appuya sur envoyer bien trop vite.

« Merde ! Merde ! Non, mais quelle conne ! » se traita Clarke. « Abrutie. » dit-elle en se tapant le front. Elle aurait dû vérifier, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas vérifier ?

De Echo à Clarke :

Euh, t'es sûr ? Il y a deux minutes, tu me disais, non ? Et là, oui ?

« Comment te dire que ce n'était pas pour toi ! » Râla Clarke.

« Maman, ça va ? » demanda Madi en revenant, voyant sa mère pestait sur son téléphone. Clarke regarda sa fille et força un sourire avant de lui dire que tout aller à merveille.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière et cet fois-ci, elle vérifia deux fois les destinataires.

De Clarke à Echo :

Oui, si tu viens manger à la maison, on aura largement le temps, ok ?

De Clarke à Lexa :

Euh, désolé, j'ai un empêchement de dernière minute *roulement de yeux*.

De Echo à Clarke :

D'accord, j'arrive alors.

De Lexa à Clarke :

Pas de soucis, dis-moi si tu as besoin d'information ou ta disponibilité.

Clarke répondit une réponse banale aux deux jeunes femmes en soupirant.

« Maman, pourquoi tu es énervée ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, les poings sur ses hanches. Clarke leva les yeux et eut la même expression que sa fille, un instant, avant de réaliser qu'elle était réellement contrariée par la situation.

« Je ne suis pas énervée, ma chérie. » Contredit-elle, en feignant un sourire. « Maintenant, au bain. Va chercher tes Barbies. »

« Ce n'est pas des Barbies, c'est des princesses ! » Contredit Madi qui ne se fit pas prier pour prendre le chemin de sa chambre tandis que Clarke prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Elle bloqua la sortie d'eau et fit couler de l'eau tiède. Elle versa une quantité raisonnable de gel douche pour la mousse et vérifia l'eau.

« Ta-dam. » lança Madi en rentrant dans la salle de bain, les poupées allèrent directement dans le bain sans que Clarke puisse apercevoir qui était les poupées en question.

« Et qui sont-elles aujourd'hui ? »

« Elsa, Mérida et Mulan. »

« Je vois et les autres n'ont pas le droit à cette grande piscine ? »

« Non, elles ont préféré rester avec leurs princes. »

Clake gloussa et éteignit l'eau avant de vérifier l'eau tandis que Madi se déshabilla. Elle aida sa fille à entrer dans le bain. Madi commença à s'amuser.

« Bon, tu préfères que je te lave les cheveux maintenant ou après ? »

« Maintenant ! »

« D'accord, mais ça veut dire que tu devras sortir rapidement, hm ? »

« Oui maman. » Répondit la petite fille en roulant des yeux.

La blonde rebroussa ses manches avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec la crinière brune de sa fille. Une fois les cheveux propres, elle attacha une pince dans les cheveux humide de sa fille.

« Je vais préparer le repas, tu ne mets pas d'eau partout et surtout tu te laves puis tu m'appelles pour sortir, d'accord ? » Dicta-t-elle ses consignes.

« Oui maman. » Répondit Madi, qui était habituer aux règles de sa mère. Ne pensant même plus à sa faim.

 **. . .**

« MADI, JE NE LE RÉPÉTERAIS PAS DEUX FOIS ! » Cria Clarke alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait.

Clarke vérifia la cuisson de ses pâtes et de sa sauce tandis qu'une brune arriva derrière son dos. Echo posa ses mains sur la taille de Clarke et lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. Clarke resta pantoise, mais se décida à réagir avant que cela paraisse trop suspect. Il fallait qu'elle passe une bonne soirée. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec la brune et elle allait tout faire pour ne pas avoir cette discussion dont parler Echo.

L'avocate pivota et embrassa à pleine bouche la policière. Echo qui était venu avec des résolutions, mais les perdit très vite pour se perdre dans le baiser que Clarke lui offrait. Il était là le problème, Clarke pouvait se montrait distance comme très proche en un instant et elle ne savait pas sur quel pied dansé. Elle profita néanmoins, car à preuve du contraire, Echo aimait la blonde et elle était irrésistiblement attirée par elle.

« MAMAN ! J'AI FROID ! » Cria Madi de la salle de bain.

Clarke soupira et regarda la brune avant de s'excuser. Echo l'embrassa une dernière fois puis la libéra de son étreinte. Lorsque Clarke entra dans la salle de bain, Madi faisait des grands splashs avec Elsa, chantonnant une mélodie bien connue. Clarke respira et essaya de ne pas crier lorsqu'elle vit l'eau sur le sol.

« Madi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? » Claqua-t-elle, restant le plus calme que possible. Pourtant, Madi s'arrêta et regarda sa mère et le sol, laissant échapper un 'oups'. « Oui, oups. Tu es lavée ? » questionna-t-elle. Madi hocha la tête positivement et lui montra le gant mouillé. « J'arrive. »

Elle partit dans la buanderie, prit une serpillière, revient et essuya l'eau. Madi était debout, le corps plein de mousse. Clarke aida Madi à se rincer.

« Nous serons trois à table ce soir. »

« C'est Echo ? »

« Oui. » Affirma Clarke en se redressant pour prendre la serviette qui était sur le radiateur. Elle l'enveloppa avant de la sortir de la baignoire. Elle l'aida à s'essuyer.

« Maintenant, mets ton pyjama et n'oublie surtout pas les pantoufles. » fit Clarke en vidant l'eau. Elle sortit de salle de bain pour rejoindre la cuisine, elle vit avec stupéfaction que la table était mise et qu'Echo était sur le point de mélanger les pates avec la sauce.

« Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé tu sais. » Dit Clarke en s'approchant du plan de table.

« Au moins, c'est ça de moins à faire. » Sourit Echo. Clarke acquiesça et s'occupa les mains avec un torchon qui trainait, évitant le regard brun. Echo était vraiment génial avec elle et Madi. Elle était patiente, attentive, aimante, dévouée. Luna et Niylah avait raison. Echo l'aimait plus qu'elle, elle l'aimait. Elle jouait avec elle. Ce n'était pas convenable, mais elle s'était embourbée dans cette situation et lorsqu'elle était face à celle-ci, elle était rongée par la peur de perdre Echo. Parce qu'avant d'être amante, elles avaient été amies et c'était impensable de continuer sans Echo.

« Merci, c'est compliquer à gérer quand tu es mère célibataire… » Remercia Clarke, alors que Echo fronça des sourcils, blessée. Soudain, elle réalisa sa phrase... « Enfin… Tu vois ce que je veux dire… » se rattrapa la blonde.

« Hm-hm » Fit simplement la brune en regardant derrière Clarke. « Hey Crapule, viens par-là ! » Sourit Echo en avançant et tendit les bras.

Madi approcha avec son pyjama Licorne et ses pantoufles Olaf. Ou du moins, elle courra pour sauter directement dans les bras de la brune. Echo la réceptionna avec brio et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Les deux adultes et l'enfant passèrent à table. Une fois le repas finit, Clarke coiffa les cheveux de Madi puis laissa passer une vingtaine de minute avant de mettre au lit la petite fille. Elle lut deux pages d'un livre que Madi dormait déjà. Clarke déposa un doux baiser sur son front puis quitta la pièce, fermant la porte en laissant un léger écart.

Clarke prit un instant, se préparant à ce qui aller suivre. Elle rejoint le salon et alors qu'Echo allait dire quelque chose, la blonde la coupa dans son élan. Elle l'embrassa sans grande délicatesse. Echo recula.

« Clarke, j'étais sérieuse tout à l'heure. »

« Plus tard, s'il te plait. » Fit Clarke, en recollant ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Echo essaya de nouveau de se reculer, mais finit par abdiquer. Clarke emmena son amante dans la chambre, refermant soigneusement la porte pour la nuit sans rien pensé d'autre que le corps d'Echo.

 **. . .**

Cela ne fut que courte durée. Clarke venait de jouir sous les doigts d'Echo, qu'elle fut appelée pour un meurtre. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait le droit de se sentir heureuse qu'elle n'allait finalement pas passer la nuit avec elle. Parce que si elle avait été là demain matin, elle n'aurait pas pu échapper à cette fameuse discussion. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement fuir.

Elle soupira, alluma la lampe de chevet et entreprit de prendre un jogging et un débardeur avant de sortir de sa chambre. Comme toujours, l'insomnie était son quotidien, rien ne servait d'essayer de dormir. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle passa une main rapide sur ses cheveux courts décoiffés, se dirigeant vers la cuisine où elle prit une cigarette de son paquet de secours. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et l'alluma savourant ce qui était néfaste pour son corps, mais lui procurait un réconfort lorsqu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau suffoquait de toutes ses pensées troublées.

Une fois finie, elle referma et embarqua le fameux dossier rangé dans un de ses tiroirs.

L'avocate embarqua son téléphone pour déposer le tout sur la table basse du salon, prête à étudier le dossier. Elle retomba sur les feuilles de tout à l'heure et soupira. Elle n'avait pas eu sa réponse au final. Elle les laissa de côté pour se concentrer sur d'autres pages. Mais bien vite, elle tourna en rond, ce n'était que des pistes, des stratégies que d'autres avocats avaient entreprises. Mais elle savait qu'il lui manquait des informations. Elle hésita un moment, une idée derrière la tête, mais finit par prendre son téléphone pour envoyer un message, ne vérifiant même pas l'heure.

Clarke à Alexandria :

Hey, tu es disponible demain entre midi et deux ?

A peine envoyé et alors qu'elle allait pour le reposer, elle reçut une réponse.

Alexandria à Clarke :

Hey :), insomnie ?

Clarke hésita, mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle dit la vérité.

Clarke à Alexandria :

Moui, je regarde le dossier du coup...

Son doigt en suspens, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle toucha l'écran tactile pour taper une nouvelle réponse.

Clarke à Alexandria :

Alors, pour demain ?

Alexandria à Clarke :

Je le suis, mais je peux passer si tu veux *sourire*

TO BE CONTINUED !

* * *

 ***Grand sourire sadique***

 **Vous avez le droit de vous déchainez en commentaire, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de brutaliser l'auteur, merci!**

 **Des bisous!**

 **& à Dimanche !**


	16. Just sleep

**BONJOUR!**

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! JE VOUS LIS, bien entendu :D**

 **Après une fin frustrante dimanche dernier, je vous propose de lire la suite.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe.**

 **Et aussi, je ne suis pas satisfaite de mon travail, bien que je ne suis pas très objective.**

 **Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

 **Des bisous & à BIENTÔT!**

* * *

Son appartement étant dans un silence de mort, elle n'eut aucun mal à entendre les coups frappaient sa porte.

Elle avait accepté, se posant la question de pourquoi, elle avait fait ce choix. En réalité, elle n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter. Elle aurait pu refuser et s'en tenir au déjeuner du midi avec elle, mais non. Généralement, elle avait pour habitude de vaincre son insomnie seule ou avec Echo. Elle n'a donc jamais eu de visite surprise en pleine nuit. Ou du moins, pas avant. Cela va faire la deuxième fois que Lexa lui rend visite à des horaires assez tardif.

Elle avait même pris une douche pour paraître plus acceptable et peut-être effacée ses ébats avec Echo.

Clarke quitta la confection de son thé pour rejoindre sa porte d'entrée. Elle regarda à l'œilleton puis ouvra. L'avocate était tomber des nues en voyant la tenue de la brune. Ses yeux azur parcourra chaque parcelle de son corps, de haut en bas, se mordillant l'intérieur de sa bouche. Alexandria était vêtue d'un leggings de sport moulant noir avec une petite touche de bordeaux, une brassière de sport de la même couleur, qui laisser apercevoir son ventre plat et une veste ouverte sur les épaules. Elle remonta son regard bleu, les joues en feu pour les ancrés dans ceux verts de sa visiteuse nocturne. Les lèvres de Lexa était pincée, le regard pétillant et ses joues reflétaient celle de Clarke à la perfection.

Clarke se fit une claque mentale pour se reprendre, elle rebâtit son petit mur protecteur autour d'elle pour ne laisser aucune émotion apparaître de nouveau.

« Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas en train de courir en pleine nuit dans les rues de New-York. » Toisa Clarke en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour la laisser entrer.

« Alors je ne le dirais pas. » Sourit taquine la brune aux yeux vert en entrant dans l'appartement.

« Tu sais à quel point c'est dangereux ? »

« T'inquiète, j'ai un sifflet anti-viol et une bombe lacrymogène pour me défendre si jamais. » souffla ironiquement Lexa. Clarke la regarda dubitative, pas du tout l'âme de plaisanter sur ce genre de risque. Elle hocha la tête de gauche à droite avant de fermer sa porte à double tour. La blonde passa devant Lexa, lui faisant signe de la suivre. « Je rigolais Clarke. »

La blonde prit sa théière et versa de l'eau dans deux tasses. Elle se retourna pour regarder la brune qui s'était appuyé sur le bar.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas drôle. Non seulement, tu peux te faire agresser, et franchement je doute qu'une bombe et un sifflet fasse grand-chose contre un psychopathe. De plus, au vu de ta tenue, tu n'es pas visible auprès des chauffards. J'en conclu donc, que tu es irresponsable. »

« Tu sais, le danger est partout, mais ne t'en fais pas, j'étais avec Anya lorsque j'ai reçu ton message. » Rassura la brune en s'approchant de la blonde. Elle s'appuya sur le plan de travail, regardant Clarke de ses beaux yeux verts qui perturba un instant la blonde. Elle fuit son regard émeraude, se raclant la gorge et s'occupant les mains en ouvrant un placard. Elle s'empara de deux sachets de thé à la menthe qu'elle mit aussitôt dans chacune des tasses.

Elle prit une tasse dans chaque main, pivota et en tendit une vers Alexandria. La brune qui détaillait la blonde jusque-là, entreprit de prendre la tasse des mains de Clarke en frôlant maladroitement les doigts fin de celle-ci. Ce simple touché lui procurait d'agréable frisson. Elle croisa une demi-seconde le regard de la brune alors que celle-ci venait de la remercié. Elle maudit les battements rapides de son cœur et prit de nouveau la fuite en quittant sa cuisine rapidement, pour rejoindre son canapé. Lexa ne tarda pas à la rejoindre en s'y installant, gardant une distance raisonnable. Clarke posa sa tasse dans un coin de sa table basse. Lexa l'imita. Clarke se focalisa sur sa tâche, dans un silence de mort, sentant le regard de Lexa sur elle. C'était terriblement perturbant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son corps réagissait ainsi. Elle pensa bêtement que cela devait être la fatigue. L'avocate trouva enfin les documents dans son foutoir et les passa en évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Lexa prit les feuilles et les étudia, mais ne comprit pas réellement ce que Clarke voulait savoir. Pour elle, c'était plutôt clair. Clarke décida de prendre la parole.

« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il y a autant d'admission de Tris à l'hôpital. »

Lexa déposa de nouveau son regard dans celui de Clarke, se pinçant de nouveau les lèvres.

« Tris ne veut rien me dire. Disons qu'elle est en colère contre moi en ce moment et ne pas la voir n'arrange rien. Je n'arrive pas à la joindre, ma mère est constamment derrière elle à suivre ses faits et gestes. Ses admissions sont tout ce que j'ai. Lorsqu'on a voulu aller plus loin avec l'avocat en question. Ma mère la sut, la payé et il a disparu. Avant ça, il m'a conseillé d'abandonner, car il a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas combattre ce genre de personne. Ensuite, les admissions ont cessé. Mon frère m'a dit qu'elle avait pris un médecin personnel… »

« Je vois. Et tu ne vois pas du tout, du tout Tris ? »

« Non. » Dit attristé Lexa, s'emparant de sa tasse. « Pour le moment, j'essaie de faire croire que j'ai cessé de vouloir la garde de Tris. Je crois que c'est pour ça que Tris n'essaie pas de rentrer en contact avec moi, mais je sais qu'elle n'aime pas cette situation. Je ne compte plus les fois où elle m'appelait en pleine nuit en larmes. Je suis totalement démunie… »

« Et ton frère ? »

« Quoi, mon frère ? » Questionna-t-elle en relevant la tête, posant ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke.

« Il ne peut pas t'aider ? »

« Il as mes parents dans sa poche, mais par culpabilité, j'ai nul doute qu'il m'aiderait, si je lui demandais. »

« Comme venir te voir avec Tris ? »

« Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans 'ma mère ne laisse pas respirer ma fille' ? »

« Je sais, mais c'est possible non ? C'est le plus proche de ta fille, donc il pourrait venir te voir avec elle. »

« Non. » souffla Lexa, catégorique. Clarke hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin.

« Donc, pourquoi ton frère devrait avoir de la culpabilité ? » Questionna-t-elle. Lexa regarda Clarke, un éclair de douleur passa dans ses beaux yeux verts. Un silence prit place, laissant les deux jeunes femmes boires leurs thés.

Lexa inspira profondément, fermant les yeux une demi-seconde avant de se retourner complètement vers l'avocate.

« C'est une autre histoire… Assez longue… » Essaya de dire la brune. Clarke acquiesça.

« Ça tombe bien, on a la nuit devant nous. » Répondit-elle en s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur son canapé, son regard scrutant celui de la brune. Lexa se pinça les lèvres de nouveau, calculant s'il était raisonnable de parler de « ça » alors que jusqu'ici, elle avait réussi à éviter le sujet.

Le regard bienveillant que lui lancer Clarke l'encouragea à en dire plus. Elle était étrangement en confiance, mais son cœur paniquait en vue de ce qu'elle allait dévoilée. Elle chercha ses mots, afin de raconter cette partie d'histoire qui était la sienne et qu'elle n'avait jamais divulgué auparavant. Même pas à Bellamy. Surtout pas lui.

« Mes parents ont de nombreux amis à la paroisse, mais surtout, il y avait un couple en particulier. La première fille des Sharp est née un an et demi avant que Roan naisse. Un an plus tard, je suis née et Costia est née également à quatre mois d'intervalle. Nos parents s'invitaient assez souvent lors de repas ou lors d'évènement important. Bien entendu, ceci à renforcer nos liens, mais tout s'accentue lorsqu'on rentre dans la période de l'adolescence. Plus je grandissais, plus… je… comment dire ça… » souffla Lexa, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns attachés. « Mes sentiments se dévoilaient. » Dit incertaine la brune. Clarke ne fit rien pour l'interrompre, voyant que cette histoire ne devait pas être facile à expliquer. Elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table et se rapprocha légèrement pour déposer sa main sur le genou de celle-ci.

« Prends ton temps. » Rassura-t-elle. Lexa la remercia d'un léger sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Roan, Costia et moi, nous étions le trio infernal. Mon frère et moi, nous nous couvrions sur beaucoup de bêtise. Je veux dire, avec les parents que nous avions, il était clair que c'était fort utile. Anastasia était toujours de côté, jalouse de notre proximité, mais tout changea lorsque Roan commença à fréquenter d'autres personnes que nous. Il ne resta plus que Costia et moi. J'avais treize ans, quand je compris que mes sentiments n'étaient pas normaux. Quatorze lorsqu'on décide d'explorer notre… sexualité en secret… » Souffla Lexa, regardant la réaction de Clarke, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Clarke scruta la blonde, le cœur s'affolant sur cette révélation. Explorer notre sexualité. Costia et Lexa. Bon sang, elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle n'en menait pas large intérieurement.

« Tu… Tu ne dis rien ? » Osa questionner la brune. Clarke fronça les sourcils, toujours son regard fixé sur Lexa.

« Je ne vois pas ce que je devrais dire… Tout le monde passe dans la découverte de soi, à cette période. » Expliqua la blonde, posément. Elle était elle-même passer par là et elle n'était clairement pas la personne qui aller la jugée. Lexa hocha la tête.

« Chaque fois que nous nous voyions, c'était comme si plus rien n'existait. Caché bien dans notre jardin secret qu'était nos chambres ou du collège, on parlait de ce qu'on rêvait de faire, de notre futur, innocemment, bien que terrorisé à l'idée qu'ils découvrent notre amour. Puis un jour, j'avais pratiquement quinze ans, Anastasia nous a surprise alors qu'on s'embrassait. Elle est évidemment descendue, dégoutée. On a eu tout juste le temps de nous redresser que Roan nous fixés choquer. Je me souviens qu'il avait été pousser par mon père et celui-ci m'a empoigné le bras violemment. On est tous sortit de la maison. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, j'étais en larme, m'excusant, je savais les risques et pourtant, c'est dure de résister lorsque les sentiments s'en mêlent… » avala difficilement Lexa, une larme coulant douloureusement sur sa joue, quelle effaça d'un revers de main. La main de Clarke quitta le genou de la brune pour la lié à celle de Lexa. Son pouce traçant des formes aléatoires.

« Notre monde s'est effondré. J'ai été puni, de la pire façon possible. Oh, ce n'était pas la privation de sorti ou d'autres choses qui auraient pu paraître banale, mais mes parents étaient catholiques et pour eux, l'homosexualité est une aberration, une maladie qu'il fallait soignée. » Gloussa amèrement la brune. Clarke serra un peu plus l'étreinte sur sa main pour l'encourager à continuer, bien qu'elle eût une idée de la suite des évènements. Elle ne pouvait pourtant pas imaginer une telle suite.

« Tu as surement eut vent de cette grosse affaire, Wallace Academy, cet établissement qui promettait de remettre dans le droit chemin les enfants déviants ? » Questionna Lexa, le regard vert dans le bleu des yeux de Clarke. La main chaude de Clarke lui donnait suffisamment de courage pour continuer.

Le regard de Clarke s'horrifia lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de l'établissement qui avait fait énormément de bruit, il y a quatre ans de ça. La blonde hocha positivement la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Elle devinait aisément la suite maintenant.

« Eh, bien, mes parents m'ont inscrite là-bas. Ironiquement, les parents Sharp ont également inscrit Costia… »

Soudain, les rouages se mit en place et elle assembla toutes informations. Elle fit de gros yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa.

« Je vois, tu as deviné. » Soupira Lexa, en fermant les yeux, combattant les larmes menaçant de couler.

« Comment ne pas le faire. Je débutais en tant qu'avocate et j'ai suivis de près l'affaire Wallace. La prostitution, les viols, les tortures et sévices physiques et mentales. La cause des nombreux suicides chez eux… Je… Tu… » n'arriva pas à finir Clarke. « Je ne pourrais pas imaginer ce que tu as pu vivre là-bas. »

Lexa reçut de nouveau tout en pleine figure. C'était tellement douloureux, les larmes coulèrent abondamment. Clarke se trouvait idiote, pourquoi avait-elle ouvert sa bouche. Elle se rapprocha de nouveau, leurs jambes se collèrent tandis que le bras droit de Clarke s'entoura autour des épaules de la brune. Impulsivement, Clarke déposa de nombreux baisers sur sa tempe. Lexa finit par se caler dans le cou de la blonde. A chaque souffle contre son cou, Clarke frissonna, mais ne pensait qu'au mal être de Lexa.

La brune était dans une crise de larme incontrôlable, la main de Clarke fit des va-et-vient sur son bras et inconsciemment, Clarke berça la brune. Petit à petit, les sanglots se calmèrent, son souffle fut plus calme et des petits ronflements se fit entendre. Alexandria venait de s'endormir dans ses bras.

Coincée, elle était indécise dans sa façon d'agir, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur de la réveiller. Elle décida d'écouter son instinct. Donc, elle prit un plaid qu'elle attrapa difficilement pour les couvrir. Clarke ne se questionna même pas de cette situation étrange. Non, elle finit même par sombrer dans une sommeil réparateur quelques temps après.

 **. . .**

Désorienté, Clarke ouvra les yeux, et mit un certain temps à réaliser ou elle se situait dans son appartement. Elle sentait un poids lourd sur son flanc droit, complètement allongé sur son canapé. Alexandria était bien calé contre le dos du canapé et son corps, sa tête toujours dans son cou. Son souffle sur sa peau lui procurait toujours autant de frisson. Embrouillé par le sommeil, elle essaya bêtement de remonter le plaid sur elles, mais rien n'y faisait.

Étrangement, l'avocate se sentait apaisé et reposé, malgré le canapé inconfortable. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eut une nuit complète, sans que quelque chose trouble son sommeil.

Elle décida de profiter un peu plus de la chaleur de ce moment alors que les effluves de Lexa vinrent à ses narines. Le mieux était qu'elle réveille Lexa, mais elle préférait encore attendre un peu. Surtout que le soleil était tout juste en train de se lever. De toute façon, elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Lexa bougea légèrement et Clarke s'arrêta presque de respirer de peur que celle-ci se réveille. D'ailleurs, elle ferma les yeux instinctivement pour feindre le sommeil. Lexa ouvra les yeux, observant son environnement et elle se rendit compte que les doux oreillers n'étaient autre que Clarke.

La blonde l'entendit soupirer et se remettre dans son cou. Elle crut frôler la crise cardiaque. A ce moment-là, Clarke paniqua. Que Lexa dorme sur elle était un fait, mais qu'elle puisse se réveiller et retrouver la même position, parfaitement conscience de cette proximité, était clairement différent.

« Tu es réveillée ? » Questionna la brune, d'une voix éraillée, procurant d'agréable chatouille dans le cou de l'avocate.

Clarke ne savait pas ce qui l'avait trahi, peut-être sa légère crispation ou alors sa respiration plus forte. Elle ne réussit qu'à sortir un « Hm-hm ». Que devait-elle dire dans de pareille situation. Lexa ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

« On dirait que notre soirée s'est finit plus tôt que prévu. » Gloussa Lexa. « Merci. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle observait son plafond, n'osant plus faire aucun mouvement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Pour avoir été là. » Révéla naturellement la brune en se redressant. La brune bloqua l'observation du plafond de la blonde en se mettant dans son champ visuel.

Clarke se sentait en position de faiblesse. Elle avait déjà dormi avec de nombreuses femmes dans sa vie, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Pratiquement toujours, il y avait eu au préalable des ébats charnelles et c'était des lendemains de cuite, excepté Echo. Bon d'accord, elle avait déjà simplement dormi avec Luna, mais ça ne comptait pas réellement.

Le pire, ce n'était pas ça. Non, le pire, c'est les pensées quasi-inexistante. Habituellement, la cause de ses nombreuses insomnies était ses pensées qui torturait son esprit. Et là, elle pouvait qualifier qu'elle avait eut une bonne nuit de sommeil.

« Je pense qu'il te fallait une pause… » Informa la blonde. L'avocate se maudit de cette phrase maladroite. Elle scruta longuement le visage de la brune. Elle déglutit et se glissa hors du canapé pour s'éloigner de cette proximité perturbante. Elle se dirigea directement dans la cuisine, regardant l'heure sur son micro-onde et s'activa à préparer un début de petit-déjeuner. Lexa la rejoint et s'appuya sur son plan de travail. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de passer une main sur ses cheveux en bataille, qui avait dû se détacher durant la nuit.

« Je… Je n'avais jamais parler de ça à qui que ce soit… En plus, je n'ai même pas réussi à finir… C'est… pff… » Souffla Lexa, fixant ses mains. Clarke la regarda. « Wallace Academy est la cause du suicide. De son suicide. » Déglutit amèrement Lexa, essayant de ne pas pleurer une nouvelle fois.

Clarke s'approcha et dégagea une mèche de cheveux qu'elle passa derrière l'oreille de celle-ci. Lexa ferma les yeux et lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sous son menton, elle releva la tête. Le bleu azur s'ancra dans l'émeraude.

« On finira plus tard, si tu veux… »

« Non, je veux finir ce que j'ai commencée… » Dit-elle de sa voix chevrotante.

« On n'est pas obligée. Je t'assure qu'on trouvera un autre moment. » Rassura Clarke, en caressant la joue de la brune puis lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front. Lexa ferma les yeux.

« Maman ? » fit une petite voix, qui sembla être comme une douche froide pour Clarke. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait oublié l'existante même de cette possible rencontre avec Lexa et sa fille.

Clarke s'arracha littéralement à Lexa, reprenant de la distance et se retourna pour fixer sa fille. Lexa lança un regard vers la blonde avant de le poser sur la petite fille. Celle-ci regardait sa mère et Lexa sans comprendre grand-chose.

« Hey mon cœur, déjà levée. » Dit-elle pour combler le silence.

« C'est qui la dame, maman ? » Questionna-t-elle, timidement. Clarke s'approcha de sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, en se rapprochant de la brune de nouveau. Madi se cacha dans le cou de sa maman.

« Madi, je te présente Lexa. Une amie de maman. Lexa, voici mon gros bébé. » Expliqua Clarke, essayant d'être le plus naturelle possible. « Tu dis bonjour ? »

« Je suis pas un gros bébé ! » se renfrogna Madi. Clarke roula des yeux et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Madi attendit une longue minute avant de sortir du cou de sa maman, pour observer l'inconnue. « Bonjour. » Salua timidement la petite brune. Lexa sourit.

« Elle est où Echo, maman ? » Demanda la petite, en se retournant. Clarke se crispa, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher sa grimace. Elle l'avait complètement occulté de sa mémoire. « Je croyais qu'elle allait faire dodo avec toi. »

Clarke regarda Lexa gênée alors que celle-ci baissa le regard.

« Elle as dû partir arrêter les méchants. » Expliqua Clarke en passant une main dans les cheveux décoiffé de sa fille.

« Oh… » Fit déçue la petite fille. Clarke se mordit la lèvre. Madi était énormément attaché à l'autre brune et c'était l'une des choses qui lui faisaient peur…

« Elle est gentille ? » Questionna Madi, en regardant de nouveau l'inconnue.

« Oui. Tout aussi gentille que tata Luna, Niylah et Echo. » Répondit-elle. Toujours en scrutant l'inconnue, Clarke déposa sa fille sur le sol. Lexa se rapprocha, mais lorsqu'elle vit la petite se reculait, elle s'arrêta.

« Je suis ravie de te connaitre Madi. » Rien ne servait que la maman s'en mêle. Elle savait comment fonctionner sa fille envers les inconnues. Elle était toujours méfiante, et il lui fallait observer et étudier la personne avant que la petite fille se rapproche. Ce n'était pas plus mal, vu dans quel monde nous vivions. « Tu sais que tu as les mêmes pantoufles que ma fille ? »

Les yeux de Madi s'illuminèrent. « Tu as une fille ? » Dit soudainement la petite fille, surexcité.

« Oui, elle a dix ans. »

« Dix ans ? C'est beaucoup d'âge ? »

« Ça dépend, tu as quel âge ? »

« Six ans. »

« Alors non, vous avez pratiquement le même âge, vous êtes toutes les deux grandes. »

Les yeux de Madi s'illuminèrent encore plus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle regarda subitement sa maman.

« Ta vue maman ! Même Lexa dit que je suis grande ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Les deux adultes eurent un grand sourire.

« Oui, j'ai entendu. » Sourit la blonde. Elle regarda l'heure sur son micro-onde et se décolla du plan de travail. « Et cette grande fille va aller se préparer, tu déjeuneras après. »

« Mais maman, on n'a pas préparé les vêtements… »

Clarke ferma les yeux en soupirant. Dans la logique, elle aurait du les préparés hier soir, mais elle avait été occupée par Echo. « Ok, je reviens tout de suite. » informa-t-elle à Lexa. « Fais comme chez toi. »

 **. . .**

Madi revient parfaitement apprêté dans la cuisine. Une brosse à la main, Clarke positionna sa fille sur le tabouret et commença à démêlé les cheveux de sa fille.

Madi ne cessa de regarder Lexa, qui était de dos. La blonde jetait également des coups d'œil vers la jeune femme.

« Tu fais des tresses à ta fille ? » Demanda Madi, après un moment. Clarke grimaça pour le tact de Madi tandis que le dos de Lexa se tendit. Bien sur qu'elle avait déjà coiffé les cheveux fins de Tris, c'était d'ailleurs des souvenirs gravés à jamais puisque dans un sens, elle en avait peu.

Malgré sa tristesse, Lexa se retourna et acquiesça. « Comme celle d'Anna ? »

« La sœur d'Elsa de la reine des neiges ? » Demanda Lexa, en souriant. Madi hocha la tête, un grand sourire bordant ses lèvres, pleine d'espoir. « Oui, je sais faire. »

« Tu peux me coiffer alors ? »

« Évidemment. » accepta la brune. Clarke lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui laissa sa place, déposant la brosse et les élastiques sur le bar. Clarke avait un grand sourire.

« Félicitation Alexandria, vous avez réussi avec brio le test. » Gloussa la blonde, près de l'oreille de la brune. Les frissons parcourent Lexa qui la déstabilisa quelque peu. Elle se reprit vite pour s'occuper de tresser les cheveux de la petite fille.

« Ses cheveux sont magnifique. » Dit Lexa.

« Certes, mais c'est l'enfer pour les démêlés et les coiffés. »

« C'est parce que t'es nulle. C'est pour ça que tu as coupé tes cheveux. » Avoua Madi en riant.

Clarke prit un visage outré, la main sur le cœur. « Oh vraiment, petite sauvageonne, si tu veux, je peux dire tout de suite à Lexa d'arrêter ce qu'elle fait. Hm ? »

« Non, pardon maman. Je t'aime et tu es la meilleure maman du monde. »

« Bien, j'aime mieux ça, jeune fille. » Sourit amusée Clarke qui croisa le regard rieur de la brune. Clarke se décala et alla vérifier ce que faisait Lexa dans sa cuisine. Elle découvrit des tartines déjà grillés et en sortit deux autres du grille-pain. Le chocolat chaud sur le feu était sur le point de bouillir. Elle sortit la casserole du feu et prit trois bols qu'elle posa sur le bar.

« Oui ! Des tartines ! » s'esclaffa Madi en bougeant, mettant à mal la concentration de Lexa qui n'osait rien dire. Généralement, faire des tresses sur des cheveux humides étaient l'idéal, mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Clarke se retourna et gloussa.

« Madi, essaye de ne pas bouger. Sinon, elles seront mal faites. »

« D'accord… Je pourrais les laisser jusque demain soir ? » Dit toujours excité l'enfant.

Clarke regarda Lexa, en se raclant la gorge. « Ça va tenir ? »

« Normalement oui. Quand elles sont bien serré, tu peux les laisser une journée entière voir deux. Ça dépend du cheveu. »

« Quand je dis que tu aurais pu être coiffeuse. »

Lexa ria et Clarke fit de même. Madi observa sa maman rire puis Lexa, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui était drôle. D'ailleurs, il était rare que sa mère rît aux éclats. Elle trouvait sa maman étrange.

Lexa attacha la dernière tresse et s'assit sur le tabouret à ses côtés. Clarke qui avait tout déposé sur le bar, s'assoit de l'autre côté de sa fille. Elles déjeunèrent toutes les trois dans une ambiance bonne enfant, entre les rires et les questions de Madi.

 **. . .**

 _Plus tard dans la matinée._

Tendu, elle fuma une cigarette avant de monter dans l'ascenseur. Elle revenait de son audience et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, ceci n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfant. Elle passa devant la secrétaire en la saluant et s'enferma dans son bureau pour ne plus en ressortir avant midi moins cinq.

Elle se dirigea dans les toilettes et se positionna devant la glace. Elle sortit de son sac un baume, qu'elle appliqua délicatement sur ses lèvres.

Une porte s'ouvra et se referma. Clarke roula des yeux en apercevant sa meilleure amie. Luna sourit en coin.

« Rencard ? »

« Pas du tout. » Répondit Clarke, exaspéré. « C'est juste une protection. »

« Qui fait ressortir tes lèvres. »

« Certes. » Répliqua la blonde. Luna appliqua du savon sur ses mains, en jetant un œil suspicieux à sa meilleure amie. « Quoi ? » Soupira-t-elle, n'appréciant pas que Luna la scanne ainsi.

« Tu es différente. »

« N'importe quoi. Je suis la même qu'hier… » Gloussa Clarke.

« Je veux dire, différente de d'habitude. Tu as enfin réussi à dormir ? »

Clarke tourna la tête vers la brune, en fronçant les sourcils. Luna roula des yeux.

« Clarke, si tu crois que tu arrives à me cacher, à moi, ta meilleure amie, que tu ne fais plus d'insomnie, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil. Je ne dis rien, parce que je sais que tu gères, mais me prends pas pour une idiote. En revanche, j'ai comme l'impression que tu as eu une nuit reposante. »

« C'est le cas. » Révéla Clarke, en soupirant.

« C'est une bonne chose, pourtant, non ? » Demanda-t-elle en se séchant les mains avec un morceau de papier.

« Non. Ça ne l'est pas. Les seules fois où je dors approximativement bien, c'est quand tu es là ainsi que Echo. » Grogna Clarke.

« D'accord… J'ai du mal à comprendre… » Dit perdue Luna en fronçant. « Tu as réussi à trouver le sommeil seule et avoir une nuit reposante, tu devrais te réjouir. »

« Le problème, c'était que je n'étais pas seule. » Souffla la blonde, en passant une main nerveuse sur ses cheveux courts.

« Oh… » sembla réalisée Luna. « Tu as trom… »

« Non, bien-sûr que non, je n'ai pas trompé Echo… » Coupa Clarke. « C'était juste dormir. »

« Juste dormir ? Dormir ? »

« Oui, dormir. »

Luna gloussa. « Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Clarke regarda sa meilleure amie en soupirant, elle fit un geste pour sortir des toilettes. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter Luna qui se foutait d'elle. Ce n'était pas drôle.

« Ok, stop, désolé. » S'arrêta-t-elle de glousser, malgré son amusement évident. Elle se replaça devant Clarke, la bloquant de la sortie. « Ce n'est pas grave. Au contraire, profite. »

« Bien sûr que si. Je préférerais trouver mon sommeil seule. Au lieu de ça, je trouve toujours des substituts. »

« Et puis, elles sont rares les filles avec qui tu dors seulement. » Ricana Luna. Clarke lui lança un regard blasé. « Donc, c'est qui cette fille ? »

« Si je te le dis, tu risques de faire un scandale. »

« Oulà, ne me dis pas que c'est Becca ?! » Lança Luna. Clarke gloussa.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle. »

« Ouf, on a échappée à une catastrophe. » Sourit Luna. Clarke le lui rendit. Luna avait au moins la bienveillance de réussir à la calmer. « Alors ? »

Clarke ouvra la bouche et se rétracta. Était-ce une bonne idée de lui dire. Elle regarda son téléphone et vit qu'elle avait une notification.

 **Lexa à Clarke :** Je t'attends. Tu veux que je commande ?

« Wow, ce que tu viens de voir, doit être plaisant. » Lança Luna, en s'approchant pour voir l'écran de la blonde. Clarke se recula pour le lui cacher, répondit rapidement et rangea son smartphone. Luna fit la moue.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. »

« Tu souris comme une idiote et tu caches ton téléphone. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle ne souriait pas comme une idiote, ce n'était pas vrai. « Arrête de dire des bêtises. C'était juste un message de… Echo. »

Luna regarda sa meilleure amie, encore plus suspicieuse, ne croyant pas du tout à ce mensonge.

« D'ailleurs, je mange à l'extérieur… avec Echo. Et je vais être en retard. » Dit Clarke en contournant son amie, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la pièce.

 **. . .**

Clarke avait décidé de marcher, étant donné que le lieu de rendez-vous n'était qu'à quelque pas d'ici. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle salua la vieille dame qui détenez ce petit restaurant depuis vingt-cinq ans. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'identifier la personne quelle cherchait. Elle était assise à un endroit discret, assez éloigné des autres tables.

« Hey. » lança la blonde en s'asseyant en face d'elle. Alexandria sourit grandement. Clarke le lui retourna. « Tu n'as pas trop attendu ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas. » Rassura la brune. Clarke enleva sa veste, qu'elle mit sur le dossier de sa chaise. Un serveur vint à leurs rencontres avec un plateau.

« Mesdames. » salua-t-il en déposant les deux salades composées. « Bon appétit. » Dit-il poliment avant de repartir.

« Alors, comment était ta matinée ? » demanda Lexa, pour éviter que le silence ne s'installe. Clarke but une gorgée de son eau avant de répondre.

« Plutôt stressant, mais c'est le métier qui veut ça. Et toi ? »

« En tant que stagiaire, je fais un peu leur assistante-boniche, mais ça va. »

« Hm. » Fit simplement la blonde. Ce n'est pas que ça ne l'intéressé pas, c'est juste qu'elle préférait éviter le sujet caserne de pompier autant que possible. Elle sauta donc sur un autre sujet. « Ça a été avec Anya ? »

Après le petit-déjeuner, Lexa lui avait montrer les nombreux messages et appels d'Anya.

« Il y avait 50 pourcents de chance que je ne me fasse pas assassiner. Et je peux te dire que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure. » Sourit amusée, Lexa.

« Je n'aurais pas pensée qu'Anya puisse être autant protectrice et surtout, envahissante. » Répondit tout aussi amusée la blonde.

« Elle se faisait juste du souci, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû la prévenir que j'étais arrivé chez toi. »

Clarke hocha la tête en enfournant un morceau de salade dans sa bouche. Lexa fit de même avant de reprendre.

« Sinon, j'ai réfléchi, et je pense qu'on devrait réellement reprendre là où nous étions avant qu'on s'endorme. »

« QUE tu t'endormes. » Clarifia-t-elle.

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller, ou m'empêcher de sombrer. » Répondit malicieusement Lexa.

« Touché. » Lança Clarke en reprenant une gorgée d'eau. « Mais je doute que ce soit une conversation à avoir ici. »

« Hm. Tu as peut-être raison. » Avoua Lexa en regardant autour d'elle. « Une petite balade te tente après cette merveilleuse salade césar ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je pense avoir le temps, oui. » Affirma la blonde en reprenant une bouchée.

« Ta fille est vraiment adorable. »

Clarke hocha la tête, elle avala une gorgée de son eau.

« Elle l'est et je suis surprise par la rapidité à laquelle elle t'a accueilli. »

« Oh, mais ça, c'est grâce à mon talent du doigter. » Dit Lexa en faisant référence à la séance coiffure qu'elle avait eut avec Madi.

Clarke avala de travers, s'étouffant. Les larmes aux yeux, la main devant sa bouche, elle essaya de calmer sa toux en vint. La dame de maison s'approcha pour lui venir en aide. La vieille dame passa sa main sur le dos de la blonde. Sa toux se calma. Lexa rempli le verre d'eau de Clarke. Clarke lui prit des mains en sortant un merci inaudible.

Une bonne gorgée avalée, elle remercia la vieille dame et n'osa pas reposer son regard sur Lexa.

« Ça va ? » Dit d'une moue inquiète Lexa.

Clarke hocha la tête positivement. Elle trifouilla dans sa salade avec sa fourchette. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait autant gênée. D'accord, cette phrase était vraiment ambiguë et Lexa n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

« Au faite, Raven te remercie de lui avoir envoyé la voiture. Elle ne la quitte plus d'une semelle. Ça fait du bien de la voir si impliqué dans un projet. Elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre, ce brin de folie depuis sa sœur maléfique. » Détourna Lexa. Clarke la remercia intérieurement pour ce changement de sujet.

« C'est plutôt à moi de la remercier. Mon père aimait énormément cette voiture, et il aurait voulu qu'elle soit réparée. » Fit la blonde, la voix encore enrouer.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle le sera. Raven est vraiment douée. Tu vas en faire quoi après ? »

Clarke sourit nostalgique, essayant de faire abstraction de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans sa tête et aussi, elle essaya de reprendre un air naturel. Son regard se posa dans celui de la brune. « Mon père aurait aimer que je fasse une viré en son honneur. »

« Ton père devait être quelqu'un de bien. » Dit Lexa.

« Il l'était… Il travaillait sur cette voiture lorsqu'il n'était pas en intervention. »

« En intervention ? »

« Il était partiellement pompier… » Souffla Clarke, laissant échapper une petite grimace.

« Oh. Je vois que ça ne t'emballe pas. » Fit Lexa.

« Être pompier, à causé sa mort, alors oui, je crois que j'ai un arrière-goût pour ce choix de carrière. » Grinça-t-elle.

« Je suis désolée. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est pas ta faute. » Répondit l'avocate, froidement. Lexa grimaça, en ayant la curieuse sensation de revoir le faciès de sa première rencontre avec la blonde.

Alexandria changea de nouveau de sujet. Elles discutèrent, apprenant à se connaître un peu plus avant qu'elles ne sortent du restaurant. Elles marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Lexa se lance pour continuer de raconter son histoire.

Lexa prit une grande inspiration. Clarke tourna la tête, toute son attention était envers la brune.

« Costia et moi, nous étions pas du tout dans le même dortoir, nous n'avions pas les mêmes cours. En réalité, j'ai vite compris que nous étions tous triés. Certains avaient droit à la thérapie d'accouplement, d'autres d'asservissements. Costia a eu l'asservissement. A notre entrée, ils nous faisaient passer des tests et de là, ils jugeaient par rapport à notre degré de déviance. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Ces mots étaient durs et même si elle connaissait un peu l'affaire, elle ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« Il y a avait les sismothérapies et tant d'autres thérapies, mais les pires, c'était ceux-là. Costia était dans la catégorie de l'asservissement. Quand je parle d'asservissement, c'est le viol. Ils faisaient venir des hommes extérieurs, qui payaient une blinde pour pouvoir violer une gamine. Ils disaient que c'était un châtiment et que lorsqu'ils entendront les bonnes réponses, ils changeront de catégorie. Mais, elle n'est pas arrivée jusque-là » déglutit Lexa en fermant les yeux. Sans se rendre réellement compte, Clarke entoura le bras de la brune du sien.

« Je ne sais pas comment est-ce possible, je suis directement passé par la thérapie de l'accouplement. Cela consiste à trouver un garçon, et de… Tu sais… »

« Ils vous forçaient à avoir des relations sexuelles. C'est en quelque sorte un viol, Lexa. »

« A partir du moment où tu dis oui… Ils pouvaient faire passer ça pour des frasques d'adolescent en pleine puberté... Généralement, certains garçons prévenez les filles et inversement pour que nous choisissons nous-même nos partenaires et pas eux. Mais même ça, ça en as brisé plus d'un. Au début, je ne voulais pas, même si les autres adolescents m'ont prévenu. Puis les adultes m'ont enfermé dans une pièce noire, lugubre, sans fenêtre, matelas au sol. A ce moment-là, je me demandais si mes parents étaient au courant de ce que ces personnes me faisaient subir… »

« Ils ne l'étaient pas. »

« Non, mais ils avaient accepté toutes tortures pour que je reprenne le droit chemin. Ils ont signé un papier pour ça. »

« Ils m'ont laissée dans ce trou pendant quelques jours, en me donnant que de l'eau pour éviter la déshydration. En fond sonore, tu avais toujours cette phrase qui t'empêchait littéralement de dormir. 'Une femme avec une femme, un homme avec un homme, c'est une abomination de l'enfer. Un homme et une femme, c'est la création de dieu. Revenez vers la lumière, éloignez-vous des flammes et vous serez sauvée.'» Récita-t-elle comme un mantra. « J'ai fini par céder. J'avais rencontré Chase un peu plus tôt, il m'avait proposé d'être sa partenaire. Il était plus vieux que moi, mais on s'est vite liée d'amitié et on a fait le pacte de sortir le plus vite possible. »

« C'est le père de Tris ? » Questionna-t-elle en regardant la brune.

« Oui. J'écrivais à Costia, en lui donnant des conseils, mais un jour, elle m'a écrit en disant qu'elle n'était pas assez forte. Je suis arrivée dans sa chambre trop tard. J'étais abattue, et c'est Chase qui m'a tenu hors de l'eau. Il m'a protégée, même des caméras lorsqu'on était en train de… et au bout de quatre mois, en réussissant les tests nous sommes sortis. Je ne l'ais plus revu. »

« Ils vous filmaient ?! » S'exclama la blonde.

« Oui, et ils les partageaient pour de l'argent. Mes parents ont surement tout effacé à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Donc, tu es sorti et après ? »

« Je n'ai pas tout de suite repris l'école. Puis j'ai appris ma grossesse et la suite, tu la connais. »

« Et aucune nouvelle de Chase ? Tes parents n'ont pas essayé de voir s'il voulait reconnaitre Tris ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. A moins qu'ils l'aient fait derrière mon dos… »

Clarke soupira. Elle était indécise sur la marche à suivre, après une telle épreuve, comment pouvait-on en sortir indemne. Clarke regarda Alexandria, qui semblait éviter son regard à présent.

« Après ma sortie, j'étais perdue, j'avais apprécié mes moments avec Chase, même si au début, c'était compliqué, je me suis fais à l'idée. Mais ensuite, sans Chase, sans son soutien, j'étais comme sur le point de me noyer. Puis, Tris est arrivée et c'était devenu ma seule raison de vivre. »

« Et aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vis pour récupérer ma fille. »

La phrase était alarmante. Clarke s'arrêta.

« Que veut-tu dire par là ? »

« Que malgré ce qui arrive, j'ai un but : Tris. »

Clarke fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que tu peux comprendre, vu que tu as une fille, mais j'ai tout fait. Je ne suis plus leur fille 'déviante'. J'ai eu mon diplôme, un travail de leurs choix, un appartement que j'ai finalement laissé pour partir au domaine, un petit-ami – devenu fiancé – et pourtant, rien n'y fait. Rien. Tout mes efforts son voué à l'échec. Tout ça parce qu'il prenne ma fille pour un sac d'argent… »

« Tu veux dire que tu es avec mon frère que par profit ? »

« Non, non, ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Bellamy, je l'apprécie, il est doux, gentil, et il me fait un peu penser à Chase. C'est un beau gars, malgré sa maladie, c'est quelqu'un de bien… »

Clarke regarda Lexa, réfléchissant à une réponse adéquate.

« Mais tu commences à changer. »

« Mais je commence à changer. Je compte reprendre mon droit de maman, travailler dans le métier que je veux, avoir un appartement et enfin vivre pour moi. »

« Mais Bellamy… »

« Je ne sais pas encore… »

« C'est un peu égoïste de ta part. »

« Comme toi avec Echo. » Claqua-t-elle. « Je ne la connais pas, mais je doute qu'elle mérite d'être un empêchement de dernière minute. »

Clarke hocha la tête. Elle était au courant. Bien-sûr qu'elle était parfaitement égoïste concernant Echo. Luna n'arrêtait pas de lui rabâcher continuellement ceci. Si elle rompait avec elle, elle perdrait un de ces piliers, et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour gérer cette situation. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient vécu des évènements importants ensemble.

« Touché. »

« Je suppose que nous nous ressemblons, l'amour pour nous, c'est compliqué. » Soupira la brune. Clarke tourna la tête vers la brune, qui continuait tranquillement son chemin en regardant fixement devant elle. Une pensée en tête.

 _Encore faut-il le connaître et savoir le reconnaître puis ensuite l'acceptée._

Car elle avait connu l'amour. Du moins, elle l'avait cru.

Et _elle_ lui avait brisée le cœur, de la pire façon qui soit.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Echo, elle pouvait trouver toutes les raisons du monde. Elle se fourvoyait en pensant qu'au fil du temps, elle tombera pour elle.

Tout simplement parce qu'elles sont surement faite pour être de bonne amie.

Clarke le réalisa que maintenant.

Elles n'étaient pas faites pour être ensemble.

L'amitié avec bénéfice était une mauvaise idée.

Officialiser avait été la pire idée qui soit.

Et elle faisait souffrir Echo égoïstement.

Lorsqu'elle allait rompre avec elle, elle sera triste de perdre son amie -parce que c'est ce qu'elle était pour elle, cela l'a toujours été-.

Mais Echo perdra beaucoup plus, elle perdra sa petit-amie, celle qu'elle aime.

Et Madi sera également triste. Parce qu'elle avait été assez stupide pour croire qu'elle aurait pu contrôler une relation.

Oui, elle allait rompre.


	17. Petit frère

**BONSOIR!**

 **Je sais, j'ai un jour de retard.**

 **Il fallait que ma bêta me relise, et elle n'en as pas eut le temps. Les aléas de la vie quoi. Cependant, je trouve qu'il est vraiment pas à la hauteur de ce que j'espérais. Elle est en deux parties, voir trois, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas, je souhaite réellement relire et corriger ma seconde partie, car ça n'allait pas du TOUT!**

 **Cependant, je vous publie la première partie éhé !**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture, espérant ne pas vous décevoir. A Dimanche !**

* * *

Une douleur lancinante derrière la tête, elle ouvra les yeux, et jeta un œil autour d'elle. La première chose qu'elle remarqua était qu'elle se situait dans son appartement. Il faisait sombre. Beaucoup trop sombre. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient ligotée à une chaise. Son cœur s'affola. Elle se débâtit comme un forcené pour se libérer. Elle réussit. Elle leva le regard. Au loin, elle aperçut un grand lac, et Madi était installé sur une plateforme au milieu. Des formes humaines, presque flou s'approchaient doucement de la petite fille. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle courra. Pourtant, plus elle courrait, plus elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner.

« Non, Madi ! » Cria-t-elle, alors que ses mots semblaient ne pas pour le moins du monde gênée les personnes qui s'approchaient de plus en plus de la petite fille. Elle était totalement démunie. « NON NE LUI FAITE PAS DE MAL ! »

Une personne floutait atteint la petite fille qui pleura et l'appela. Clarke hurla alors que la personne emmenait la petite fille, le lac avait disparu. Elle était sur la plateforme. Elle entendait Madi pleurait, mais elle ne la voyait plus. Ils l'avaient pris. Le néant l'engloba, la peur au ventre.

« Madi ! » Cria-t-elle en sursaut, se redressant dans son lit. La respiration saccadée, son visage inondait de larmes, son cœur douloureux.

« Maman ? » Demanda une petite voix à ses côtés, sa petite main se posant sur l'épaule de sa maman. Clarke tourna la tête, ses larmes floutaient sa vision, mais nul doute que c'était son enfant.

Elle réalisa. C'était encore un cauchemar, de ceux qui avait le don de perturber son sommeil et qui la rendait insomniaque. Elle déglutit douloureusement, elle savait qu'il allait lui falloir un moment pour se ressaisir. La présence eut le bénéfice de la rassurer. Elle était auprès d'elle, en sécurité. Madi était en sécurité. L'angoisse ne la quitta pourtant pas, elle prit Madi dans ses bras, le cœur lourd. Comme pour se rassurer elle et sa fille, elle fit de léger mouvement pour les bercer.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes avant que sa respiration, son angoisse, ses larmes se calment. Elle embrassa la tempe de sa fille longuement pour se prouvait encore une fois qu'elle était bien là.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Madi de sa petite voix apeuré. Clarke chuchota un petit oui. « Tu m'as fait peur, tu ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai essayé de t'appeler... » Dit-elle toujours inquiète.

Clarke s'éloigna, engloba ses deux mains sur les joues de sa fille, et sourit légèrement.

« Je vais bien. » Essaya-t-elle d'une voix assurer.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux que j'appelle tata Luna ou tata Echo ? » Demanda la petite. Clarke hocha la tête négativement.

« Non ma chérie. Ça va aller. C'était juste un mauvais cauchemar comme tu peux en faire. »

« D'accord. » Dit Madi en s'installa sous les couvertures. Clarke regarda sa fille. Sa petite tête brune têtue n'allait pas la laisser seule alors elle se rallongea à ses côtés. De toute manière, elle n'avait pas envie de la renvoyer dans sa chambre. Elle passa une main douce dans les cheveux de sa fille et s'allongea sur le dos pour que la petite fille vienne se caller dans son cou. Clarke commença à fredonner une comptine pour enfant.

Cette nuit-là, Clarke ne se rendormit pas, veillant sur le sommeil de sa fille, ses angoisses nocturnes encore trop fraiche.

 **. . .**

 _Samedi,_

Le lendemain matin, Clarke était fatigué, mais il était toujours aussi rare d'avoir un sommeil reposant alors elle ne s'en accommoda pas. C'est tout juste si c'était un miracle d'avoir quatre heures de sommeil d'affilé. Toujours dans l'angoisse, le ventre noué, elle avait amenée Madi chez les Green pour l'anniversaire de Jordan. Elle n'allait la chercher que dimanche soir, elle ne laissait jamais Madi un weekend entier, mais Madi était tellement heureuse d'aller chez Jordan. Elle n'aurait jamais pu lui refuser ça.

De plus, la famille Green avait effectivement adopté Eros, un chien type Berger allemand croisé avec du Bergé australien de 8 mois. Autant dire que cela ne l'aider pas à la rassurer. Elle avait même appelé Raven, qui s'était charger de l'adoption, pour se renseigner sur la dangerosité de l'animal, pour le bien être de Madi.

Luna était également passer chez elle pour lui assurer que tout aller bien se passer. Qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Elle entendait encore sa voix lui dire qu'elle couvait trop Madi, une vraie maman ours. Sauf que Madi était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Rien n'était comparable entre une mère et son enfant.

Lien de sang ou pas, Clarke avait créé un lien unique avec Madi. Elle voulait la protéger du monde extérieur autant qu'elle le pouvait. Faire confiance à une autre personne pour veiller sur elle, était difficile à concevoir. Elle essayait donc, de se rassurer comme elle le pouvait. Néanmoins, elle avait encore le souvenir de son cauchemar angoissant. Tout était à présent flou, mais elle savait que cela concerner Madi.

Le couple Green avait quatre enfants et Harper était enseignante. Alors, elle ne devait pas pensée à toutes les possibilités qui mettraient en danger Madi. Ils étaient compétents. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Aussi, lors du passage de Luna, elle avait été appelée, car elle était d'astreinte ce weekend. Cela avait réussi à l'occuper jusque onze heures avant qu'elle retrouve son appartement, tournant tel un lion en cage.

Clarke s'effondra dans son canapé, dépité. Dans un soupire, elle regarda le plafond et tendit le bras pour faire tomber le plaid sur son visage. Une douce odeur de fleur emplit ses narines. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de l'odeur floral de Lexa. Car, oui c'était le sien. Elle le reconnaissait et elle l'appréciait. Il eut le privilège d'apaiser son cœur. Un petit sourire naquit. Et sans se rendre compte, sa respiration se fit plus lente, accueillant les bras de morphée.

Son sommeil fut bien vite troublé par sa sonnette. Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais lorsque la sonnette retendit de nouveau, elle se leva expressément. Elle courra presque devant sa porte. Après tout, ça devrait être urgent, même que cela pouvait s'agir de Madi. Elle ouvra la porte à la volée et s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit Lexa. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Lexa était déjà entrer dans son appartement sans invitation. Elle n'en tient pas rigueur et referma sa porte.

L'avocate observa la brune silencieusement, toujours embrumés par le sommeil, scrutant sa tenue et sa gestuelle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle lui parlait que lorsque son prénom fut nommé un peu trop durement. Clarke sortit de sa transe, avança vers la brune, ne la quittant pas une seule fois du regard.

« Tu n'es pas censé être à Polis ? » Questionna la blonde, après un temps.

« Je vois, j'avais raison, tu ne m'écoutais pas. » Souffla agacée, Lexa.

« Wow, comme tu es piquante aujourd'hui. » Lança Clarke, qui n'aimait pas le ton employé de la brune. « Tu t'es levée de mauvaise humeur ? » Dit-elle avec ironie. Cela ne plut pas à la concernée qui la fusilla du regard. On était loin de ses derniers jours, où Lexa était venue passer ses soirées avec elle, cette semaine. Lexa devait rentrée à Polis, hier soir.

« Tu pourrais au moins répondre à tes messages. Attendre une réponse ou tomber sur ta boîte vocale peut devenir agaçant. » Maugréa la brune, alors qu'elle tapait frénétiquement sur son Iphone.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel et alla chercher son smartphone pour effectivement, y découvrir de nombreux messages et d'appels. Elle rejoint rapidement Lexa.

« Comment ça, Bellamy a disparu ? » Demanda Clarke.

« Tu crois que je suis venue pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que je te manquais déjà ? » Claqua-t-elle, toujours dans l'ironie. Lexa grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. « Bref, que veut-tu que je fasse de ça ? Je ne peux pas t'aider. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton petit-ami est porté disparu. »

Clarke sentait montée l'agacement en elle

« Ta mère est dans tous ses états, Clarke. Bellamy est ton frère. » se justifia-t-elle.

« Bellamy est un idiot qui m'a bien fait comprendre que je n'étais pas la bienvenue alors je doute qu'il veuille que je l'aide. D'ailleurs, aider à quoi, hein ? » Soupira Clarke, toute aussi mécontente qu'on vienne la déranger alors qu'elle avait enfin trouver le sommeil. Elle ne savait pas qu'en devenant amie avec Lexa et en reprenant contact avec sa mère, elle avait signé pour être responsable de régler leur problème.

« Il est bipolaire ! Il est un danger pour lui-même ! »

« Et ? »

« Rien, laisse tombée ! » S'exclama Lexa en parcourant de nouveau l'appartement pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Clarke ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Ce n'était clairement pas le bon jour pour ses bêtises. Elle devait déjà s'inquiéter pour Madi et maintenant, elle devait s'inquiéter pour Bellamy ? Lui qui la détestait.

Comme si, sa vie n'était pas assez bouleversée en ce moment. On venait de lui en rajouter une en plus. La porte claqua. Clarke ouvra les yeux et sortit de l'appartement, le cœur se nouant soudainement, pour rattraper la brune. Elle empoigna l'avant-bras de la brune avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'ascenseur. Clarke ancra ses prunelles azur dans l'émeraude.

« Attends, je suis désolé. Si tu es là, c'est qu'il est ici ? » Demanda la blonde. Lexa se retourna entièrement vers Clarke et acquiesça légèrement.

« Sa dernière localisation était près de New York, mais il a abandonné son téléphone dans un buisson. On a aucune idée d'où il se trouve. » Répondit la brune en sortant un téléphone à l'écran fisuré.

« D'accord, et à quelle échelle, il peut être en danger ? »

« Surement 20 sur une échelle à 10. »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? »

« Non. Ses réactions sont totalement anarchiques. Il a semé la zizanie à Polis et la dernière fois qu'il est parti de Polis, il avait pris de la drogue et avait frôler l'overdose. »

Clarke regarda Lexa, arquant un sourcil. Bellamy était peut-être un idiot. Oui, il l'était, car il avait tout le soutien qu'il puisse avoir pour sa pathologie et il avait un traitement qu'il n'avait juste qu'à suivre. Pourtant, il gâchait tout. Elle n'était certes pas dans sa tête, mais pour avoir dû défendre en procès une jeune femme bipolaire, elle savait qu'ils avaient des suivis réguliers et que cela dépendait également du malade.

Oui, c'était un idiot malade, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle souhaitait sa mort.

« Raven est donc parti au commissariat. » Finit par dire Lexa.

 _Pendant ce temps-là, au commissariat._

Raven était face à la policière de l'accueil, qui ne voulait rien entendre. La policière ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme étant majeur et le délai de disparition n'était pas encore passé. Raven ne put s'empêcher de l'insulter. La policière l'invita à quitter les lieux avant que celle-ci l'embarque pour outrage à l'agent.

Raven soupira et s'éloigna avant d'envoyer un message à Lexa.

 **Raven à Lexa :** Ils ne peuvent rien faire, le délai n'est pas encore passée. Clarke ne peut pas appeler sa chérie ?

 **Lexa à Raven :** Clarke a rompu avec elle, je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Débrouille-toi pour la trouver. Elle doit surement être là. C'est ce que j'aurais fait après une rupture.

 **Raven à Lexa :** Dis-donc, tu es bien renseignée )

Ok, je fais ça pour Abby, mais si on me met en cellule, elle paiera ma caution.

 **Lexa à Raven :** La ferme la mécano et au boulot !

Raven leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de nouveau vers l'agent de l'accueil. La policière grommela, reposant ses yeux sur Raven, le visage fermé.

« Dites, est-ce qu'Echo travaille par hasard. »

« Le lieutenant Lewis ne pourra rien faire pour vous, Madame. » Claqua durement l'agent.

« Donc vous allez laisser dans la nature un homme psychiquement malade ? » s'écria la latina.

« Je… » commença l'agent.

« Raven ? » Survient une voix derrière son dos. Raven fit volte-face et se rabaissa soudainement. « Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurle sur mon lieu de travail ? » Gronda la lieutenante.

« Eh bien je- » commença Raven, perdant ses moyens, les joues en feu. Elle bafouilla quelques mots alors que l'autre brune s'approcha.

« Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici, tout court ? » Coupa-t-elle.

« Elle venait pour déclarer une disparition, lieutenant. » Répondit l'agent à la place de Raven, qui perdait complètement ses moyens face à Echo, qui elle, était complètement fermée.

« Disparition ? » Révéla-t-elle rapidement, s'affolant. « Clarke va bien ? »

« Oui. Bien-sûr que oui. Il s'agit de son frère. »

« Son frère ? »

« Bellamy. »

« Hm. Je vois. Et ? »

« Et- Et tu sais qu'il est bipolaire, et il sera surement un danger, pour lui et pour les autres si on ne le retrouve pas rapidement. Sa dernière localisation était avant d'entrer dans la ville, on suppose qu'il est ici, mais on n'a pas de preuve, vu qu'il a abandonnait son téléphone. »

Echo soupira, elle regarda l'agent avant de lui dire qu'elle s'en occupait. Elle fit signe à Raven de la suivre.

« Echo, Indra va te tuer ! »

« J'ai l'habitude ! » Répondit Echo avant de passer par plusieurs couloirs. Echo ouvra une porte à la voler. Ce qui fait sursauter l'homme de sa chaise.

« Putain Echo ! Frappe avant de rentrer ! » Rouspéta le jeune homme. « Et c'est qui elle ? Tu ne respectes pas les protocoles, In… »

« Indra va me tuer. Je sais. Mais tu ouvres ne serait-ce ta bouche et je te fais virer, c'est clair ? Alors bouge ton cul et va prendre une pause. »

L'homme regarda sa collègue et Raven avant de quitter sa chaise en soupirant. Echo lui jeta un stylo en pleine tête avant qu'il ne sorte du bureau. Raven n'osait même plus parler, elle l'observait silencieusement alors qu'elle s'activait sur le clavier. Soudain, tous les écrans du bureau s'allumèrent sur des caméras de surveillance.

« Il a prit un véhicule pour venir non ? »

Raven hocha la tête et lui donna toutes les informations sur la moto tandis qu'Echo tapait sur un logiciel. Raven regardait les écrans fascinés.

« Une raison pour qu'il vienne jusqu'ici ? »

« Il a semé la trouble à Polis, il a été viré du bar et avant qu'Octavia l'attrape, il s'est enfuit. Je pense qu'il est venu ici pour de la drogue. »

« Ok. Je vais donc ciblée quelques quartiers. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu vas faire quoi si tu le trouve ? »

« Je vais aller le chercher par la peau des fesses et l'histoire sera réglé. »

« Tu n'auras pas de problème avec cette Indra ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai l'habitude, mais tu pourras dire à Clarke que la prochaine, qu'elle vienne me voir. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je resterais là pour elle, pas la peine d'envoyer ses sbires. » Souffla Echo. « Bingo. » S'exclama-t-elle en fermant toutes pages ouvertes. Elle se leva et ressortit du bureau.

« McCreary ! Diyoza, suivez-moi ! »

« On va où, lieutenant ? » Demanda la femme.

« Faire une descente. » Mentit Echo. Elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil à Raven avant de quitter le commissariat. Raven regarda la voiture partir à toute rompre, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Franchement, Clarke, Echo est vraiment badass. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as rompu avec elle ! » S'exclama Raven alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentré dans l'appartement de l'avocate. Clarke regarda Raven, éludant la remarque, mais finit par fusiller du regard Lexa qui se fit toute petite.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda finalement la blonde.

« Je ne sais pas. Comme quelqu'un qui vient de rompre. Elle est agressive, fermée et loin d'être celle avec qui j'ai traversé la forêt du domaine. Oh, elle a aussi dit : 'Tu pourras dire à Clarke que la prochaine, qu'elle vienne me voir. Je lui ai pourtant dit que je resterais là pour elle, pas la peine d'envoyer ses sbires.' »

Clarke fit une grimace, repensant à la rupture.

 _Flash back_

 _Clarke n'était venu qu'une fois ou deux dans l'appartement de la brune. Vu que son appartement était plus simple, ayant Madi. Echo lui proposa un thé qu'elle refusa gentiment. La brune savait la raison de la venue de Clarke. Elle savait qu'elles allaient avoir cette fameuse discussion. Elle qui depuis le début, essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elles parlent et à présent, Clarke était dans son appartement._

 _La blonde qui avait finalement fait un gros pas en avant. Echo s'assoit sur son canapé, la blonde fit de même. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle n'avait jamais été doué pour parler de ses sentiments, de soi. Ou juste de rompre tout court._

 _« Ecoute, je- » Soupira la blonde, une main passant dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle attrapa les mains d'Echo et décida de parler à cœur ouvert. « Je t'apprécie énormément. Nous étions amies avant d'être amante. On a vécu énormément en commun. Je t'aime, mais pas comme tu souhaiterais que je t'aime. Nous deux, ça a toujours été une amitié. Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passée entre nous, mais je- J'aurais voulu avoir de réel sentiment pour toi. Parce que tu es douce, altruiste, aimante, ambitieuse, attentionnée, authentique. Tu es quelqu'un de stable et remplit de bienveillance. J'ai confiance en toi, mais je pense avoir bafoué cette confiance en n'étant pas franche avec toi. La vérité, c'est que je me voile la face depuis un moment. J'ai été égoïste de te faire croire à un futur alors que… » Dit-elle la gorge nouée, les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Echo quitta les mains de Clarke pour les posés sur les joues de celle-ci, effaçant ses larmes. Echo déglutit les yeux tout aussi larmoyants. « Ce n'est pas juste, je ne devrais pas pleurer, parce que c'est moi qui romps et je- »_

 _Echo posa un doigt sur les lèvres de la blonde. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'avança pour lui déposer un dernier baiser sur les lèvres. Clarke se sépara, ouvrant de nouveau son regard sur Echo._

 _« J'ai peur de te perdre, Echo. Je- je sais, c'est égoïste, mais je ne veux pas te perdre. »_

 _Echo sourit, son regard doux posé sur Clarke, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se racla la gorge, avant de dire, contrôlant sa voix._

 _« J'ai cru que j'aurais pu être la personne qui aurait pu faire chavirer ton cœur. Je pensais que tu avais encore besoin de temps pour ouvrir ton cœur. La vérité, je les compris depuis quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas moi qui te guérirai de tes incertitudes et de cette inversion de l'amour. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses reconnaitre les signes. Je sais juste une chose, c'est que tu n'es pas encore prête. » Dit avec douceur la brune. « Mais tu ne me perdras pas, Clarke. Tu m'auras derrière ton cul encore longtemps, car je compte continuer à être présente pour toi, pour Madi. Vous êtes ma famille. Je te protégerais toujours de Ontari, Finn, Karina, même Bellamy, s'il le faut. Qui que ce soit, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'aime, mais il va me falloir du temps. »_

 _« Je comprends… Je- » commença Clarke._

 _« Shhh. » Souffla Echo. Elle embrassa le front de l'avocate et elle s'éloigna. Il était temps pour Clarke de partir. Clarke se leva, en déglutissant, elle ne quittait pas du regard la brune. Celle-ci avait les yeux baissés sur le sol. La blonde s'en voulait terriblement de faire souffrir la brune. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras, déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de quitter l'appartement de la brune, le cœur lourd._

 _Une fois la porte fermée, Echo s'autorisa de se faire engloutir par le sol en éclatant en sanglot._

 _Fin du Flashback_

Le souvenir de la rupture encore bien ancrée fut balayer soudainement lorsque sa porte d'entrée claqua. Sa meilleure-amie arriva dans sa cuisine en peignoir. Elle arqua un sourcil.

« Hey Clarke ! Tu as de la crème fouettée et du nutella ? » Demanda Luna en ouvrant le réfrigérateur. Clarke regarda Raven et Lexa, en se raclant la gorge, gênée. Luna regarda la blonde, qui lui fit signe de regarder derrière elle, Luna se retourna. Elle fut surprise de découvrir les deux femmes assises sur les tabourets.

« Hey, Lexa, Raven, ravie de vous revoir. » dit-elle en se détournant, elle attrapa la crème fouettée, et Clarke lui tendit le nutella, amusée. « Merci, je te les rendrais. »

« Euh non, je ne préfère pas. » Sourit amusée la blonde. Luna hocha la tête et dit à voix haute qu'elle devait à présent retrouvé sa dulciné et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de parlementer.

Clarke hocha la tête, exaspéré. Plus d'une fois, elle avait eu cette scène. L'inconvénient de vivre sur le même palier, l'une en face de l'autre. Néanmoins, cela avait eut le luxe de lui changer un peu les idées.

« Désolé pour elle. Ma meilleure amie est un vrai phénomène par moment. »

 **. . .**

 _Au même moment,_

Echo entra dans le bar avec ses coéquipiers après avoir vérifié que la moto était encore là. Elle ne vit pas immédiatement Bellamy, mais lorsqu'elle avança un peu plus vers le fond. Elle eut le déplaisir de voir le brun en pleine séance de bécotage avec une jeune femme, qui n'était clairement pas sa petite-amie.

« On n'est pas venu pour une descente, je me trompe ? » Demanda Diyoza alors qu'elle regardait la lieutenant visionné la scène en grimaçant. Soudain, un homme surgit et sépara durement le couple en envoyant valser Bellamy sur une table. La table se brisa, sous le choc de l'impact tandis que l'homme revint à la charge. Il releva Bellamy pour coller son poing en pleine figure, Bellamy tangua et retomba. L'homme s'accroupit pour pouvoir de nouveau le frapper.

« Stupide Kane. » soupira la brune. Elle s'avança, montrant son insigne et fit signe à McCreary de gérer l'homme trompé, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas s'arrêter là.

« Quoi ?! Mais c'est lui qui embrasser ma copine ! Je vais le tuer ! Bougez de là !»

Echo l'ignora et proposa sa main à Bellamy.

« Hey, mais t'es la gouine de ma sœur ! » Ricana le brun, complètement défoncé. Il allait pour prendre la main d'Echo que celle-ci lui proposait avant qu'elle la retira au dernier moment, ce qui refit tomber Bellamy à terre.

« C'est le frangin de Griffin ? » Demanda Diyoza.

« Ouais, relève-le. McCreary, ramène l'autre dans la voiture. »

Bellamy se releva difficilement, le regard hagard. Diyoza essayait de le retenir tant bien que mal. Echo le regarda et le fouilla rapidement.

« Tu as pris quoi Bellamy ? »

« Rien… »

« C'est ça oui, prends-moi pour une conne. » Grogna Echo. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait. De la poudre blanche et des clefs. « Je t'embarque. »

Echo lui dit ses droits et le mis dans la voiture de police. Elle s'approcha de la moto avant de monter dessus et de partir en trombe.

 **. . .**

Clarke, Lexa et Raven attendait dans l'appartement, en attente des nouvelles de Bellamy. Ou du moins d'Echo. Clarke avait dû appeler sa mère pour la rassurer. L'avocate était en colère contre Bellamy. Elle devait à présent gérer ses bêtises. C'était complètement surréaliste et surtout ironique.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle va t'appeler ? Demanda Lexa. La blonde regarda la brune, luttant pour ne pas rouler des yeux.

« Bien sûr. Je reviens. » Dit-elle en se levant et s'échappant dans sa salle de bain. Elle s'appuya sur son lavabo et regarda son reflet dans son miroir. Elle lâcha un soupire.

« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? » Maugréa-t-elle.

Son téléphone sonna, elle le sortit de sa poche arrière et décrocha.

\- Hey Echo, Dit-elle timidement.

\- Salut Clarke.

\- Tu- tu vas bien ?

\- Hm. Écoute, Bellamy est au poste, en cellule. Un type l'a frappé parce que Bellamy tricotait avec la petite-amie de celui-ci. Il va bien, malgré qu'il soit éméché. Il était également en possession d'un sachet de cocaïne, alors ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il est consommé.

Clarke sortit de la salle de bain, mais ne rejoint pas pour autant les deux jeunes femmes. Elle regarda discrètement Lexa qui discutait avec Raven. Elle soupira.

\- Et le sachet alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas assez pour que je l'inculpe. Bien que j'aimerais savoir où il se l'est procuré. Si tu le souhaite, il peut sortir sous caution, mais je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est cru dans ses paroles et il détient des propos homophobes. Je crois que le laisser en cellule lui fera énormément de bien.

\- C'est Bellamy quoi…

\- Hm oui. Aussi, la moto est au poste.

\- D'accord. Bien. Tu pense le garder combien de temps ?

\- Jusqu'au matin. De toute façon, il est totalement en bad trip..

\- Tu es sûr qu'il va allait bien ? Il est psychiquement instable et ma mère me tuerait surement si je le laisse là-bas alors que-

\- S'il y a le moindre problème, je t'appelle et j'appelle une ambulance. Mais il ira bien, ce n'est pas une nuit en cellule qu'il va le tuer. Il est en sécurité.

\- Très bien, je viendrais demain matin. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas à lui d'appeler un proche ?

\- Je lui ais proposer, mais il est surtout en colère et il n'est de toute manière même pas apte à comprendre quoique ce soit.

\- Ok bien…

\- Sinon… Tu vas bien ? Avec Madi chez Jordan, je suppose que tu te fais du souci ?

\- Si tu savais à quel point… Soupira la blonde.

\- Tu peux faire confiance à Harper, vraiment.

\- Je sais, mais je me fais tout de même du soucis… Merci de demander… Et je suis désolé pour Raven. Lexa et elle ont agit sans que je ne sois au courant.

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Donc, Lexa est chez toi ?

\- Hm oui, avec Raven…

\- J'ai vu que la moto était au nom de Lexa, si elle veut avec ses papiers, elle peut venir la récupérer.

\- Hm, je lui dirais.

Elles parlèrent quelques minutes avant que la discussion prenne fin. L'avocate alla aussitôt tenir au courant les deux jeunes femmes. Lexa et Raven quittèrent l'appartement de la blonde quelques temps après.

 **. . .**

Luna et sa femme ont débarqué chez Clarke un peu après dix-sept heures. Niylah avait reçu un message d'Echo lui expliquant la situation que Clarke. Elle n'était même pas surprise qu'Echo leur envoie un message. Elles avaient rompu et pourtant, elle se souciait d'elle alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Echo était une femme authentique et ceci le prouvait encore.

Malgré les efforts de la blonde, qui feignait l'indifférence, Luna voyait bien que cette situation ne plaisait pas à Clarke et qu'elle se serait bien déchargée de cette responsabilité. Elles ont eu une très longue discussion sur les insécurités de la blonde, dont celle avec Madi.

Luna avait eu une 'merveilleuse idée.

C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouva dans une soirée fille. Luna était partit chercher plusieurs consoles de jeu ainsi que des jeux de société. Elle avait tout installé dans le salon de Clarke sans que celle-ci puisse réagir en conséquence. Quand Luna avait des idées, on ne pouvait l'empêcher. Même pas Niylah.

Les soirées jeux, elles n'en faisaient pas beaucoup. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle détestait ses soirées. Elle avait bien essayé de sortir des excuses comme quoi, elles n'étaient pas assez, ou proposer une soirée film ou série. Or, Luna avait catégoriquement refusé et avait même eut l'idée d'inviter Lexa et Raven, qui avait invité Anya.

Elle admirait sa meilleure amie qui essayait de lui changer l'idée. Clarke se retrouvait donc assise sur son canapé, observant Luna et Raven jouait à Mario Kart. Elles étaient complètement immergées dans le jeu lorsqu'Anya piqua la manette des mains de Raven. La latino commença à se chamailler avec Anya pour reprendre son bien.

La sonnette retentit et Clarke regarda Niylah qui haussa les épaules. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir en découvrant Echo sur le pas de sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Hey. » Dit la brune gênée. « Je- » commença Echo, mais des cris et des rires retentirent. « Oh, tu n'es pas seule… »

« Non, Luna, Niylah, Anya, Lexa et Raven sont là. Tu- tu veux entrer ? » Demanda la blonde.

« Non, je ne veux pas gênée… »

« Hey, Echo ! Je ne savais pas que tu venais ! » s'exclama Niylah en s'avançant. La blonde regarda l'avocate rapidement. Elle savait évidement qu'elles avaient rompus.

« Salut, Niylah. » Sourit légèrement la brune. « Ce n'est pas le cas. Je devrais y aller. »

« CLARKE ! OU TU AS MIS LE DECAPSULEUR ! » Cria Luna. Clarke soupira et s'excusa. En passant, c'était Anya et Raven qui concourait. Elle croisa rapidement le regard de Lexa, elle fit un léger sourire avant de rejoindre Luna et de lui montrait le décapsuleur.

« Tu as invité Echo ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas complètement folle. Vous venez à peine de rompre. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? »

« Euh.. Je ne sais pas… Pour te parler, sûrement… » Répondit Luna alors qu'elle décapsulait des bières. « Tu m'aides ? »

Clarke acquiesça, préoccupé. Elle l'aida rapidement à ramener les bières avant de revenir dans l'entrée. Elle s'arrêta soudainement lorsqu'elle perçut une discussion. Elle alla même juste qu'à se cacher.

« Crois-moi Echo, ce n'est clairement pas le moment pour lui parler de ça… » Dit Niylah.

« Je suis obligée, ça la concerne… » Souffla Echo.

« Oui, mais Clarke n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment… »

« Je lui ai promis que je serais là pour elle et cela va de leurs protections. »

« Ça peut attendre quelques jours, non ? En plus, ce n'est que des spéculations. »

« Je veux juste… »

Clarke décida qu'elle en avait assez attendu, elle s'avança. « Alors, où en étions-nous ? » coupa-t-elle.

Niylah et Echo se retournèrent, comme prise sur le fait. Niylah se racla la gorge, et Echo regarda Clarke, toujours dans l'indécision de lui dire ou non.

Clarke était à la fois curieuse de savoir ce qu'elles lui cachaient et à la fois, elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Sa vie était bien assez animée pour en rajouter et ne pas être au courant était peut-être mieux, non ?

« Tu veux rester ? » Demanda Clarke. « Bien sûr, tu peux dire non. Je comprendrais. Tu veux du temps et c'est compréhensible. »

« Je vais rester. » Dit Echo, en regardant Niylah.

« Cool. » Sourit légèrement Clarke. C'était étrange, car elle ne ressentait que du soulagement.

Clarke se recula et repartit dans le salon. Niylah regarda Echo.

« Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? »

« Je suis sûre de ce que j'avance et même si je ne suis plus avec Clarke et que ça me blesse, je veux la protégée. »

« Tu crois vraiment qu'elle risquerait de revenir voir Clarke alors qu'elle est recherchée ? »

« Crois-moi, cette fille en est parfaitement capable de tout. » Affirma Echo en accrochant sa veste. Niylah s'éloigna et Echo prit soin de fermer la porte à double tour avant de rejoindre le salon. Elle salua tout le monde, ce qui jeta un léger froid. Clarke se leva et piqua la manette des mains de Lexa puis changea de jeu. Luna n'était pas du même avis alors elle attaqua Clarke d'un coussin. La blonde quitta le canapé et les deux meilleures amies se coursèrent autour. Cette petite scène eut le loisir de détendre l'atmosphère. Finalement, Clarke abandonna la manette et repartit sur le canapé. Luna défia Echo de la battre à Call of Duty et la policière accepta.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_


	18. Responsabilité

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre au review. MAIS MERCI MILLE FOIS d'être encore présent pour suivre l'histoire :D**

 **MERCI les guests (dont morgane), vicky07, Skippy1701, McFly76, lialili, , DroDroV, PandaKomAzgeda, xskyr, Milobellus, Rosiie09, Edas44 et toutes les autres personnes que je n'ai pas cité, ceux qui lisent et qui follow et fav'!**

 **Anecdote : J'ai nommée l'histoire ainsi parce que la première fois que j'ai fais lire le premier chapitre de l'histoire à ma copine, elle m'a proposée : "Le procès du cœur".**

 **J'ai trouvée que ça concorder avec l'histoire et au final, ceci peut-être le procès du cœur de Clarke comme de Lexa héhé !**

 **Je vous laisse lire la suite, des bisous et à Dimanche prochain!**

* * *

La soirée se déroulait à merveille. Clarke admettait que cela lui faisait du bien. Cela l'aider à affronter la boule de stresse dans son estomac. De toute façon, elle n'avait même pas une minute à elle, la réflexion était bien loin derrière elle et elle pouvait compter sur Luna ou Niylah dès lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées.

Cependant, avoir Echo dans son appartement alors qu'elles venaient à peine de se séparer été un phénomène étrange. Bien qu'une part d'elle-même était rassurer. Echo ne comptait pas la rayer de sa vie et c'était sûrement bon signe. Par contre, ce qui ne l'était pas, était la conversation qu'elle avait surprise plus tôt. Elle regarda Niylah, qui rigolait avec Lexa. Niylah était passablement éméché. Le vin lui était vite monter à la tête. Lexa avait été plus réservée, elle avait encore son premier verre en main. Luna, Echo et Anya avaient gentiment décorée son sol de cadavre de bière. Elles jouaient à un stupide jeu d'alcool. Celui qui perdait à une partie devait boire sa bière cul sec. Autant dire qu'elles n'étaient plus saines d'esprit à présent, ricanant à tout va. Raven jouait avec elles, mais avec des canettes de soda. On dit souvent que le sucre pouvait énerver, et bien Raven en était le parfait exemple.

Néanmoins, lorsque Clarke voyait Raven, rire aussi simplement, elle était rassurée. Car Raven allait de l'avant. Elle se doutait, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit aujourd'hui, qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. Cela laisse des séquelles, elle-même en avait. Elle espérait juste qu'un jour, tout ça ne sera plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Clarke se leva du canapé pour rejoindre sa cuisine. Elle déposa son verre sur le comptoir avant de sortir divers ingrédients pour préparer des pizzas maisons. Avant l'arrivée des filles, Clarke était aller faire des courses. Luna avait râlé, en révélant que cette soirée était pour elle, qu'elle devait s'amuser et que ce n'était pas en cuisine qu'elle allait s'amuser. Clarke avait tout de suite répliqué que comme elle lui imposait cette soirée, elle lui imposerait donc son choix de repas et dont la façon où il sera confectionné.

Normalement, elle ferait la pâte à Pizza elle-même, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. Elle déroula donc la pâte toute faite sur la plaque qu'elle venait de sortir avant de préchauffer le four. Elle déposa un coulis de tomate puis des tranches de salami. Elle attrapa un oignon rouge et elle se mit à le couper. Comme à chaque fois, ses yeux lui piquèrent, les larmes montant rapidement.

« Hey. » Lança Lexa en entrant dans la cuisine. Clarke sursauta, concentrée dans sa tâche, et jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lexa avant de nouveau regarder son oignon. « Tu veux un coup de main ? »

Clarke hocha négativement de la tête, mais Lexa ne se laissa pas démonter, elle s'approcha.

« Si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de t'approcher. » Souffla Clarke, les larmes coulant librement.

« Tu sais, il y a diverses astuces qui pourrait aider. »

« Je crois qu'il est trop tard. » Répondit Clarke, en reniflant.

« Allez donne-moi ça. » Fit-elle en tendant la paume de sa main. Clarke regarda cette main offerte, et arqua un sourcil, avec un minuscule sourire moqueur.

« Il me semble que tu n'es pas très douée en cuisine alors non merci. » Ricana Clarke.

Lexa fit les gros yeux, offensée. Elle tapa gentiment l'épaule de la blonde. « La cuisine n'est peut-être pas mon fort, mais je sais tout de même coupé un simple oignon. »

« Hm-hm, je dois avouer que lorsque tu m'as dit, l'autre fois, 'erreur de débutant' alors que tu cuisinais avec Anya, ne me rassure pas d'avantage. » Gloussa la blonde. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, bon d'accord, mais je t'assure que je peux être utile. » Affirma Lexa. Clarke la regarda dubitative et Lexa lui redonna de nouveau un coup à l'épaule.

« Même pas mal. » Gloussa Clarke en riant. Leur conversation a eu le mérite de ne plus la faire pleurer. Clarke éminça ses oignons alors que Lexa s'approcha de la fenêtre pour faire un courant d'air. Puis elle revient au côté de Clarke. « Tu peux déposer les ingrédients tandis que je découpe. » Proposa-t-elle. Elles se regardèrent, épaule contre épaule, Lexa acquiesça.

« J'ai donc interdiction d'utiliser un couteau ? »

« Complètement. » Sourit amusée Clarke. Lexa roula de nouveau les yeux et avança la plaque vers elle. Clarke commença à découper les champignons tandis que Lexa déposa les émincés d'oignon.

« Je voudrais m'excuser… Pour toute à l'heure. » Commença Lexa. Clarke ne broncha pas d'un iota, elle savait exactement de quoi parler Lexa. Faisant référence à sa venue assez mouvementer. « Ton frère a le dos de me donner des cheveux gris. » soupira-t-elle. Soudain, Clarke tourna la tête vers Lexa pour scruter la chevelure de la brune, qui d'ailleurs avait les cheveux détachés, ce qui la rendait encore plus magnifique qu'elle l'était déjà. Lexa fronça les sourcils, en levant les yeux aux ciels, semblant vouloir suivre le regard de Clarke.

« Hm, nope pas l'ombre d'un cheveux gris. » Dit Clarke en hochant négativement de la tête, le plus calme et le plus sérieusement possible en déposant son regard azur dans l'émeraude. Lexa éclata de rire et Clarke finit par ne plus réussir à se contenir. Elles rirent ensemble pendant une longue minute avant que Lexa s'exclame.

« Sérieusement, ce n'est même pas drôle et je ris… »

« Bien-sûr que je suis drôle. » Lança Clarke en s'emparant des olives noires, ravi que sa diversion avait marcher. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de parler de Bellamy. Lexa observa la blonde, un grand sourire ne la quittant pas.

« Tu comptes mettre ça dans la pizza ? » Demanda Lexa, un air de dégout remplaçant son sourire. Clarke regarda Lexa, en souriant narquoisement.

« C'est le but oui. »

« Je déteste les olives. » Révéla la brune, en scrutant la blonde. Clarke regarda Lexa en fronçant les sourcils puis capitula assez vite en éloignant les olives. Lexa reprit un grand sourire, heureuse.

« On croirait entendre Madi. » Avoua la blonde, amusée.

« On as des meilleures papilles gustatives, c'est tout. » souffla Lexa.

« Mais oui, bien-sûr. » Lança Clarke alors qu'elle découpait la mozzarella en dés. « Je suis la recette, c'est tout. »

« Par moment, il faut savoir être créative. »

« Tu dis ça, parce que tu n'as jamais gouter la pizza spéciale de Luna. Après y avoir gouter, je te jure que tes papilles comme tu dis, mettrons une semaine à s'en remettre. » Se moqua la blonde. Luna avait une recette immangeable qu'elle adorait cependant faire. Elle ne doutait pas que cela devait plaire à Luna, mais pas à elle. Le mélange du chorizo, du salami, du piment et d'autres aliments tout aussi forts. Ça l'écœurait rien qu'en y pensant.

« Hm. Peut-être qu'un jour, j'y aurais droit. »

« Et je prierais pour toi. » Gloussa la blonde. Lexa lui redonna un coup dans l'épaule. « Mais vas-tu arrêter de me battre ? » Taquina-t-elle.

« Jamais. » s'amusa Lexa, en déposant les morceaux de Mozzarella sur la pizza. Clarke versa un filet d'huile d'olive tout de même et soupoudra d'origan avant de l'enfourner. Elle reprit une pâte à pizza qu'elle déposa devant Lexa. Elles s'attaquèrent à la préparation de la deuxième. Lexa regarda les ingrédients et sourit.

« Ne serait-elle pas au fromage cette fois-ci ? » Demanda la brune. Clarke la regarda en souriant.

« Bravo, mademoiselle, ce sera un dix sur dix. » Gloussa-t-elle.

« Qu'ai-je gagné ? » s'amusa tout autant la brune. Clarke tourna la tête et arqua un sourcil.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était un jeu. »

« Ah bon ? Ne l'avais-je pas précisé ? » Questionna la brune, amusée.

« Non, ce n'était pourtant pas dans le contrat. » stipula Clarke.

« Eh bien, je n'étais point au courant qu'il y en avait un. » Prononça Lexa. « Mais j'ai tout de même gagné un gain. »

« Bien, jolie dame, que voulez-vous ? » S'enquit Clarke, qui finit par détourner la tête, se maudissant de se compliment à moitié dissimulé. Lexa se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche.

« Une question ? » demanda Lexa, après un court silence.

« Une question, c'est tout ? »

« Hm-hm. » affirma Lexa alors qu'elle déposait le fromage sur la pizza.

« Pose là alors. » Dit Clarke, pas rassuré pour un sou. Le regard de Lexa s'illumina et réfléchi un instant pour trouver les bons mots.

« Les insomnies, ça t'arrive souvent ? » Questionna-t-elle finalement. Clarke tourna le regard vers la brune, en fronçant les sourcils. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une tel question. Pourtant, Lexa savait qu'une question banale pourrait mener à plus. Lorsqu'elles se voyaient ou qu'elles se parlaient par écran interposé, c'était pour parler de la brune. Clarke ne disait rien, elle écoutait et donnait son avis. Or, Clarke était son avocate, mais Lexa espérait que Clarke se sente comme une amie. En tout cas, Lexa se sentait comme une amie pour Clarke.

Il eut un moment de flottement, où Clarke regarda la brune aux yeux verts. Lexa attendait une réponse, et pour la première fois de sa vie, la blonde ne réussit pas à soutenir le regard. Son four sonna, et elle ouvra la porte avant de toucher la plaque, se brulant la main, bien trop perturbé.

« Outch. » Couina l'avocate. Lexa fit deux pas avant d'être à ses côtés et posa son regard sur la main blessé. Lexa alla au robinet qu'elle actionna. Clarke s'approcha et mit sa main sous l'eau. Lexa prit son poignet et décala le jet au-dessus de la brûlure.

« Il ne faut jamais mettre le jet sur la brûlure même. » Informa Lexa, en regardant la blonde. Clarke se perdit dans son regard, elles restèrent planter l'une près de l'autre, leurs corps se collant. Le cœur de la blonde était un ascenseur émotionnel. Elle essaya de garder la face, comme elle avait réussi à le faire depuis le début de leur discussion.

« Oh d'accord, madame la future pompière. »

Lexa éteint l'eau et vérifia la brulure, soucieuse. « Ce n'est que superficiel, mais si tu as une pommade, ce ne serait pas de refus. »

Clarke secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai pas, ça devrait aller, mais si tu pouvais sortir la pizza. »

« D'accord, tu n'as pas de gant ? »

« Madi me les a pris et je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle l'aurait pu les mettre. » Dit Clarke en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail, regardant sa main, évitant les yeux verts inquisiteurs. Lexa prit un torchon et sortit la plaque du four. Elle fit un transfert avec la pizza aux fromages. La brune se rapprocha bien trop près et déposa ses doigts fins sur la main blesser. Clarke leva le regard, scrutant le visage de la brune qui observait de nouveau la brûlure.

« Tout va bien, tu sais. Je ne suis pas morte. »

« Je suis désolé. » s'excusa Lexa en levant son regard, la mine affligée. La tête de Clarke alla de droite à gauche.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute. C'était une erreur stupide de ma part. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te poser cette question. C'est juste que… J'ai l'impression que notre relation évolue vers une possible amitié et j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider comme tu le fais avec moi. » Révéla sincèrement la brune, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Les yeux azurs sonda les émeraudes. Elle avait réussi à dormir normalement par deux fois, et c'était à cause de Lexa. Alors, Clarke supposait que Lexa faisait déjà beaucoup.

« Nous sommes amies, Alexandria, mais mon insomnie est un tout. Ce serait trop long à expliquer… Et je ne suis pas… »

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Lexa se sépara soudainement, coupant le contact physique entre elles. Le doux effet d'entendre son prénom entièrement de la bouche de la blonde s'éloigna également. Elles regardèrent l'intrusion.

« Je dérange peut-être ? » Demanda la nouvelle venue, en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle essayait de juger ce qu'elle venait de voir. Lexa bafouilla et quitta rapidement la cuisine, rejoignant les autres. Clarke se décala du plan de travail et décala la pizza cuite sur une planche ronde et la découpa, le plus normalement que possible. La brune la rejoint.

« Je rêve où ça colle complètement avec ta belle-sœur ? » Gloussa la meilleure amie de la blonde. Celle-ci secoua la tête.

« N'importe quoi. Elle vérifiait juste la brûlure que je viens bêtement de me faire faire. »

« Hm-hm. Je n'y crois pas tellement. En plus, tu n'oses même pas me regarder dans les yeux. »

« Luna… » souffla-t-elle d'agacement, elle prit la pizza et la donna à la brune. « Je te charge de servir nos invités. »

Luna souffla et répliqua qu'elles auront une discussion plus tard. Clarke s'afféra à en préparer une troisième. Lexa revint dans la cuisine, en lui déposant une part de pizza qu'elle avait sauver de justesse et repartit aussi vite. Et elle répéta la même action pour la fromagère.

Après le repas, Clarke les rejoignit. Elle s'installa dans son canapé, posant ses jambes sur celle de Luna.

« T'es sérieuse Clarke ? » Grogna la brune.

« Tais-toi, je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux. » Lança Clarke. Luna roula des yeux. Lexa était à même le sol, elle avança pour se coller sur le bas du canapé dans l'axe de Clarke. Luna ne manqua pas de se rapprochement anodin, qui ne l'était pas réellement après avoir vu ce qu'elle avait vu dans la cuisine.

Clarke observait Raven, Echo et Anya se chamaillaient. Echo avait l'air de se lâcher se soir et c'était étrange de la voir aussi détendue auprès d'Anya et de Raven. Lexa observait également la scène, exaspéré. Dans un geste inopiné, elle posa sa tête sur la hanche de Clarke, fermant les yeux. La blonde se crispa et regarda Luna et Niylah, qui reposait silencieusement sur l'épaule de sa femme. Luna ne cessait d'observer la blonde, ce qui la perturber. Elle enleva ses jambes de des cuisses de Luna pour les poser sur le sol, bousculant Lexa par la même occasion. Elle s'excusa rapidement.

« Et si on regardait une série ou un film ? Je vais faire du popcorn. » Lança Clarke, n'attendant aucune réponse avant de s'enfuir dans la cuisine. Elles attendaient déjà les filles se disputaient pour le programme. Lorsqu'elle revient, un grand bol rempli à ras bord. Niylah l'interpella aussitôt.

« Clarke, aide-nous à choisir ! » S'exclama Niylah. « Par pitié, elles vont me rendre folle. »

« Il faut choisir entre quoi et quoi ? » Demanda Clarke en s'installant de nouveau à sa place. Lexa à ses côtés, cette fois-ci. Elle ne pourra donc pas reprendre sa position de tout à l'heure.

« Elles veulent regarder une série basique. Alors que Madi n'est pas là ! On peut enfin ne pas choisir en fonction d'une petite fille de six ans. » s'exclama Luna.

« Luna dit que tu as le coffret dvd d'une série du nom de The L world. » Répondit Lexa, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était cette série et cela se voyait sur son visage plein de confusion.

« Ah non. Nous n'allons certainement pas la regarder. » Refusa Clarke.

« Allez Clarke, s'il te plait ! » Supplia Luna. « Tu as peur de revoir ton crush ?

« Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! » Souffla Clarke, gênée.

« Clarke était en totale adoration pour Helena. » Ricana Luna. Tout le monde rigola à sa suite excepté Lexa. Clarke devint rouge pivoine.

« C'est quoi cette série ? » Questionna Lexa, timidement. Luna, Niylah, Anya, Raven, Echo se retournèrent tous choquée. Anya roula des yeux. Clarke devinait rapidement la raison de cette ignorance.

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié que ma meilleure amie était si pure. »

« ANYA ! » soupira Lexa. « Tu es sensée me soutenir. »

« C'est une série lesbienne. » Informa Clarke en regardant Lexa. La brune qui fixait toujours Anya, tourna son regard vers Clarke, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, la bouche mimant un 'O' inaudible.

« En même temps, cela semble logique qu'elle ne la connaisse pas. » Finit par dire Niylah. « Bien que j'apprécie ce chef d'œuvre, je suis l'avis de Clarke. »

Clarke quitta son visuel sur Lexa pour regarder l'ensemble des filles. « De toute façon, le coffret est quelque part, dans un coin très reculé d'un de mes placards pour éviter la curiosité maladive de ma fille. »

« Oh… » soupira Luna, déçu. « Sinon, on peut regarder 'Orange is the new black'? »

Clarke regarda sa meilleure amie dépitée. Elle soupira et finit par leur dire de se débrouiller en s'installant un peu plus confortablement. Lexa n'osa pas demander une nouvelle fois, mais elle le découvrit assez tôt, car tout le monde accepta. Luna sortit plusieurs boutades sur la sexualité de Lexa. Clarke finit par la réprimander, voyant que ceci ne mettait pas à l'aise la brune.

Niylah se cala dans les bras de Luna. Raven avait investi un fauteuil et Anya le second. Echo était à même le sol.

Un épisode devient rapidement un deuxième. Clarke ne suivait même pas, elle était beaucoup trop distraite à regarder les réactions de Lexa. C'était amusant de voir de la surprise, des sourires, de l'entendre rire aussi. Clarke essaya de se concentrer sur la série, faisant abstraction de cette lubie d'observer Lexa. Ce qui la perturber également, c'était de sentir la chaleur qui émanait de la cuisse de Lexa.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que Raven avait fini par partager le fauteuil avec Echo. Elles ne devaient clairement pas être à l'aise. Echo tourna son regard, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elles se sourient réellement.

Deux épisodes plus tard, Niylah dormait dans les bras de Luna. Celle-ci remarqua très vite que c'était également le cas pour Echo et Raven, qui dormaient dans une position très étrange dans ce fauteuil. Anya dormait également et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle fut surprise du constat. La tête de Clarke reposait sur l'épaule de Lexa et Lexa avait poser la sienne sur la tête blonde, les mains liées, les yeux clos, le visage paisible. Luna n'hésita pas une seule seconde à réveiller sa femme qui grommela avant d'ouvrir les yeux et s'habituait à la semi-obscurité. Le couple observa les femmes endormis.

« On devrait peut-être les réveiller, non ? » Chuchota Niylah.

« Ça me brise le cœur, mais oui. » Chuchota Luna, qui était un peu perdue. Clarke était généralement la dernière réveillée lors de leurs soirées séries, pourtant, elle dormait paisiblement sur Lexa. C'était très étonnant. Luna secoua Lexa, qui se réveilla brusquement, décontenancé. Clarke finit par ouvrir également les yeux lorsque Lexa délia leurs mains. Elles mirent quelques minutes avant de comprendre, Lexa finit par s'éloigner un peu. Clarke regarda autour d'elle et vit Echo avec Raven. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Luna se leva et alla réveiller les trois autres jeunes femmes. Niylah alluma la lumière puis ferma la télévision.

« Wow, quatre heures du matin. » Bailla Anya en regardant son téléphone.

« Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez rester. » Dit Clarke, toujours ensommeillée.

« Oui, et l'une de vous peut venir dormir chez nous. » Proposa Niylah en regardant Echo explicitement. Luna acquiesça. Echo évita le regard insistant de la blonde.

« Je suis partante. » Dit Anya, qui ne se voyait pas reprendre la route. Luna, Niylah et Anya sortirent de l'appartement en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit. Il ne restait plus qu'Echo, Raven et Lexa. Clarke passa une main rapide dans ses cheveux courts avant de les observer à tour de rôle. Elle fit signe de les suivre. Elle leur montra la chambre d'amis.

Raven ne laissa pas une seconde de plus les autres femmes de réfléchir. Elle se déshabilla devant elles, une fois dans la chambre. Clarke lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait lui passer des vêtements, mais Raven lui dit qu'elle dormait toujours en t-shirt/boxer.

« Il y a le canapé également. » Informa Clarke. Elle ne proposerait pas le lit de Madi, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas du tout approprier.

« Alors je vais prendre le canapé. » Dit Echo. Elle s'éloigna pour se diriger vers la buanderie. Clarke la suivit du regard. Nul doute que Echo allait chercher des vêtements à elle. D'ailleurs, elle devrait lui rendre.

« Je dormirais avec Raven, mais je veux bien des vêtements. » Avoua timidement Lexa. Clarke acquiesça et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla dans son armoire avant de poser un jogging et un t-shirt dans les bras de la brune. Elle lui indiqua la salle de bain avant de rejoindre le salon. Echo était sur le point de préparer son lit de fortune.

Echo leva le regard. Clarke sourit gênée.

« Ça va ? »

« Fatiguée. » Répondit simplement Echo, en s'asseyant sur le canapé. « Et nauséeuse. »

« C'est vrai que tu t'es lâchée se soir. » Lança Clarke, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Echo hocha la tête.

« Je n'aurais pas dû, mais c'était plaisant. » Avoua la brune. Clarke aimerait lui poser la question de la réelle raison de sa venue ici, mais elle avait peur de la réponse, au vu de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, pas maintenant. Mais elle voulait rester franche.

« Tu sais, je t'ai entendu avec Niylah tout à l'heure. J'ai un doute de ce qu'il se passe, mais… » Soupira-t-elle. « Cependant, je sais que tu es venue pour moi, pour ma protection. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'infliger ça, Echo. Je sais que tu as besoin de temps et je pense qu'on en a besoin autant l'une que l'autre. Je sais me défendre, je sais me protéger toute seule. C'est toi-même qui m'a appris toutes les techniques de défense. »

« Je sais, Clarke, mais elle s'est échappée de prison. J'ai peur qu'elle vienne te rendre visite. Je suis venue ici pour te dire ça et je ne peux pas concevoir que tu ne sois pas en sécurité. Ni toi, ni Madi. »

Les soupçons de Clarke était donc véridique. Clarke ferma les yeux, le cœur meurtri, des frissons désagréable dans le dos. Elle toucha ton flanc gauche, sentant la douleur fantôme.

« Comme je t'ai dit, je sais me défendre et je doute qu'elle risquerait de venir me voir alors qu'elle est en fuite. »

« Peut-être, mais j'aimerais que vous soyez en sécurité. »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me suivre partout, ou qu'un de tes collègues me surveillent ? »

« Oui, dès Lundi, je demanderais une patrouille pou… »

« Non, Echo. Je n'en veux pas... Je sais me défendre. » Soupira Clarke. « Écoute, on en reparlera un autre jour, je suis fatiguée et tu devrais également dormir et éviter de faire le guet. Je te connais et je suis en sécurité alors tout va bien. » essaya de la rassurer.

Echo hocha la tête, capitulant. Clarke lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, mit une chemise de nuit puis s'engouffra sous les couvertures. Son regard se posa dans le vide. Les mauvais souvenirs l'assaillant. Elle n'allait pas se rendormir. C'était sûr et certain.

 **. . .**

C'était le cas, elle n'avait pas retrouvé le sommeil. Et ayant des invités, il était difficile pour elle d'aller vaquer à ses occupations. Pourtant, elle enfila un jogging avant d'aller courir. Quitter son propre appartement, avec des personnes à l'intérieur, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Mais elle avait besoin d'évacuer.

Lorsqu'elle refit le chemin inverse, elle alla chercher des viennoiseries. Elle ouvra sa porte délicatement et vit Echo de nouveau habiller se dirigeant dans la cuisine.

« Hey. » Salua faiblement Clarke. La réponse d'Echo vint rapidement. La policière avait des cernes sous les yeux, c'était évident qu'elle n'avait pas non plus trouver le sommeil. Clarke déposa les sachets sur son comptoir. Clarke remarqua qu'Echo ne faisait aucun commentaire sur son départ de l'appartement. Echo piqua un petit pain et le silence reprit ses droits avant qu'Echo y mette fin.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. Et tu devrais peut-être aller quelques temps chez ta mère avec Madi. » Proposa Echo. Clarke regarda la brune en fronçant les sourcils. « Ontari ne connait pas cette partie de ta vie, elle ne risque pas de te trouver à Polis. Tu y serais plus en sécurité. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée et Madi à l'école et tous ses amis. Et j'ai mon travail ! »

« Je sais bien, mais je suis sûr que ta cheffe pourrait comprendre. Ce serait juste le temps qu'on remette la main sur Ontari. »

« Ce qui prendrait un sacré bout de temps. Puis, si je fuis à Polis et que Finn vient à sortir, je risquerais de l'avoir sur le dos. Alors non merci. »

« C'est mieux qu'être morte non ? » Attaqua Echo.

« Elle ne me tuera pas. » Souffla Clarke en se retournant pour préparer du café.

« J'ai de sérieux doute là-dessus, après t'avoir vu te noyant dans ton sang. Et puis comment tu peux encore la défendre ? C'est une manipulatrice doublée d'une meurtrière ! »

« Je ne la défends pas. J'ai énormément souffert à cause d'elle, et grâce à toi, Luna et même Madi, j'ai pu remonter la pente. J'ai conscience qu'elle m'a fait perdre ma confiance en moi et en l'humanité. Qu'elle m'a brisée. Mais elle ne me tuera pas. Je le sais, car sinon, je ne serais pas en vie. Comme tu le dis, c'est une meurtrière et Finn m'a dit qu'elle ne manquait jamais sa cible. » Répondit venimeuse, Clarke. Elle détestait reparler de ça. C'était tellement douloureux. Elle souhaitait que cette histoire finisse aux oubliettes, mais le karma s'acharnait sur elle.

« Je ne suis pas si sûr que toi, mais pense à Polis, Clarke. Vraiment. » Dit Echo avant de se lever et de quitter l'appartement. Clarke s'appuya sur son plan de travail, les mains recouvrant son visage, lâchant un soupire.

 **. . .**

Raven et Lexa ne tardèrent pas à se réveille. Elles déjeunèrent ensembles avant que les deux brunes quittent l'appartement pour prendre une douche et changer de vêtement dans l'appartement d'Anya. Lexa lui avait fait promettre qu'elle allait les attendre pour Bellamy, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Alors elle se rendit au commissariat et retrouva Gaïa qui lui donna des papiers à signer.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut Bellamy dans le couloir, elle fut troublée par son état. Elle avait l'impression de voir errer un zombie. Il avait le teint livide, les yeux sans vie, une moue triste.

Il était déplorable. Il ne réagit même pas quand il vit Clarke. Il était silencieux et la suivit sans rien dire. Alors elle le ramena chez elle et lui proposa sa salle de bain. Elle alla sortir un carton rempli d'affaire de Finn et le déposa dans la salle de bain.

« Tient, c'est des affaires du père de Madi. Prends ce que tu veux. » Dit Clarke. Bellamy regarda Clarke, le regard toujours aussi vide, comme s'il avait abandonné. A tel point que Clarke en était déstabilisé. Elle voulait croire que l'alcool et la drogue consommaient pouvait faire des dégâts le lendemain, mais ce qu'elle voyait n'était certainement pas le Bellamy qu'elle avait eut en face d'elle lors de ce fameux repas. Il n'a même pas réagi à sa phrase alors qu'elle entendait dans sa tête ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

C'était comme si Bellamy avait plusieurs personnalités et elle préférait largement avoir Bellamy derrière son dos qu'inerte. Elle lui montra les serviettes et les produits avant de sortir.

L'avocate entreprit de jeter tous les détritus avant que la curiosité l'assaillît. Elle marqua 'bipolaire' dans le moteur de recherche et elle en apprit un peu plus sur la maladie. Soudain, elle se questionna sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas du le laisser se doucher. Si elle devait se fiait à ce qu'elle venait de lire, il était dans une période sombre, dépressive. Clarke était complètement indécise sur la marche à suivre. Et elle doutait que contacter Lexa et Raven, aide réellement.

Bellamy ressortit de la salle de bain, une vingtaine de minute plus tard, avec une meilleure mine. Clarke lui proposa le restant de viennoiserie et lui fit un café qu'il but et mangea sans grande conviction. C'était surréaliste. Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le ding-dong si caractéristique de sa sonnette d'entrée retentit. Elle alla ouvrir et alors qu'elle s'attendait à voir Raven et Lexa, ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

« Octavia, Aden ? » Fit-elle en fronça les sourcils.

« Salut Clarke. » Dit Octavia en souriant. Octavia s'approcha pour lui faire une rapide accolade. Clarke les invita à entrer. Aden fit un signe de la main.

« Bellamy est dans la cuisine. »

« Oh, Lexa m'a dit que tu allais la prévenir quand tu irais le chercher. »

« Oui, mais… Tu comprendras. » Murmura Clarke, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, ou Bellamy n'avait pas bouger. Il tourna la tête et soupira en voyant sa sœur et son frère.

« Salut frangin. » Sourit Octavia en passant sa main dans les boucles brunes de l'homme. Bellamy grogna. « Tu sais que maman se fait un sang d'encre ? »

Bellamy haussa les épaules. Octavia soupira et regarda Clarke et Aden. Elle toucha la boite dans sa poche. Bellamy avait manipulé tout le monde et il se retrouvait à présent dans cette situation. Tout le monde croyait qu'il s'était repris, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Abby pensait de plus en plus à l'hospitaliser et Octavia comme Aden ne voulait pas en arriver là. C'est la raison de leur venue.

« D'accord, sortons de l'appartement, tous les quatre. » Proposa Octavia. Clarke regarda Octavia comme si elle venait de dire une chose insensée. Octavia ricana et attrapa la main de son grand frère, qui se laissa se guider.

 **. . .**

Les quatre frère et sœur se retrouvaient dans les rues de New-York. Clarke se sentait comme l'intruse de ce petit groupe. Aden ne lui parlait pas. Bellamy était tout aussi silencieux. Il n'y avait qu'Octavia qui parlait pour les deux garçons. Dans un détour d'une rue, Aden insista pour entrer dans un jeu d'arcade. Octavia accepta et c'est ainsi qu'Octavia força Bellamy a jouait au 'Danse danse révolution'.

Bellamy essaya de le faire pour eux, même si l'envie n'y était pas. Cela eut le luxe de le faire sourire légèrement. Il proposa même à Clarke de concourir avec lui. Tel des enfants. Ils passèrent quelques heures à tester différents jeux avant de ressortir. Octavia était devant et parler avec Bellamy. Aden était derrière eux. Clarke, les mains dans ses poches de veste, restait à une distance raisonnable pour les laisser discuter. Aden ralentit et se mit au côté de Clarke.

L'avocate regarda son petit-frère et pour la première fois, il lui sourit. Elle lui rendit.

« Merci de t'être occuper de lui. » Remercia Aden. Clarke haussa les épaules.

« C'est normal. »

« Et je suis désolé. »

Clarke tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Aden sourit gênée.

« Pour mon comportement. Tu es ma sœur et je vois bien que tu fais des efforts surtout avec Bellamy, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je t'adorais tu sais. Tu étais ma grande sœur et je te prenais en exemple alors quand tu es partie, je me suis senti abandonner. Mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas te renier alors que tu es revenue dans nos vies. Ce serait stupide lorsqu'on voit que certains de mes amis n'ont plus aucune famille. » Dit-il dans un soupire. Le cœur de Clarke fut plus allégé, elle lui sourit, Aden le lui rendit. « Mais ne crois pas que tu es encore sorti d'affaire, tu dois encore faire tes preuves. »

« Je ne te décevrai pas, petite crapule. » taquina la blonde en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son petit-frère. Un geste naturel qui lui rappeler le passé, et qui décoiffa par la même occasion l'adolescent.

« Hey ! » rouspéta-t-il en plaquant ses cheveux sur son crâne. Ils eurent un sourire franc tous les deux. Malgré les années, leur complicité était toujours là. Elle mit son bras autour de ses épaules, mais il se faufila de honte en regardant autour de lui. « Ne sois pas une deuxième Octavia ! » Dit-il en s'éloignant, sautant sur le dos de Bellamy qui garda tant bien que mal l'équilibre.

Un grand sourire ne quitta pas ses lèvres en observant les trois personnes qui étaient ses frères et sa sœur. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était une famille. Octavia l'avait accueilli les bras ouverts et Aden venait de capituler, bien qu'elle aurait voulu s'excuser également. Ce n'était pas la faute d'Aden. Elle était aussi fautive. Néanmoins, pour un adolescent, Aden avait la tête sur les épaules et elle sentait poindre une certaine fierté.

Ils entrèrent dans un café-restaurant. Les boissons arrivèrent quelques minutes après leurs commandes. Ils parlèrent de tous et de rien, rattrapant le temps perdu. Bellamy resta plus en retrait.

A un moment, Octavia sortit une boite et la proposa à Bellamy discrètement. Il refusa.

« Bellamy, tu en as besoin. » supplia Octavia.

« Non, Octavia, je vais me faire hospitaliser. » Dit sincèrement Bellamy.

« Mais Bellamy… »

« J'ai besoin d'être suivi, O'. J'irais à Boston. Maman m'a dit qu'il avait un bon service là-bas. »

« Mais c'est à trois heures d'ici ! » Souffla Aden.

« J'en ai besoin. » dit Bellamy en baissant son regard sur ses mains. Clarke préférait rester silencieuse.

« Que fait-tu de Lexa, de nous ? » Questionna Octavia, qui n'était pas d'accord avec la décision de son frère. « Tu pourrais aller dans le service de… »

« Non O', c'est un petit hôpital. Ils ne sont pas spécialisés sur les troubles psychiques. A boston, c'est entièrement dédié aux personnes avec des troubles comme moi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes. » Dit Octavia, les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai eu une discussion intéressante cette nuit. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux. Je dois me reprendre si je ne veux pas finir comme notre mère, O'. Je suis égoïste de vous faire vivre mon état à vous tous. Surtout toi Clarke, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir me chercher. » Dit-il en regardant la blonde. Clarke était bouche-bée. « Je suis vraiment désolé. J'espère qu'on pourra repartir sur de bonne basse lorsque j'irais mieux. »

Clarke inclina la tête positivement, les mots lui manquant. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à se revirement de situation. D'excuse de Bellamy.

« Bell'… » commença Aden.

« Non, Aden, je ne changerais pas d'avis. » coupa-t-il. Bellamy se sentait plus bas que terre. Il pouvait reconnaître les signes de sa dépression. Il savait dans quel état il serait alors il ne voulait pas refaire subir ça à sa famille.

Il fera se qu'il devra faire pour aller mieux.


	19. Le chat et la souris

**Bonsoir! Merci au nouveau follow et fav' et aussi au review !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, dans la mesure où cela soit un avis constructif. Merci !**

 **Skippy1701 : Exactement, j'espère que tu es un peu réconcilié avec Bellamy maintenant :D**

 **lialili : Karina est la grand-mère de Madi et la mère de Finn. Ontari est l'exe de Clarke. Vous en serez plus dans le chapitre 20. Je suis ravie de voir qu'il t'ait plus, merci :D**

 **Edas44 : Ahah je ne veux pas spoiler mais c'est ******* :D. **

**McFly76 : Ahah Bellamy n'est pas si méchant que ça. Pour Clexa, je te laisse juger sur ce chapitre héhé!**

 **Morgane : Merci merci et merci ! J'espère que la suite plaira également :D**

 **Rosiie09 : Merci! Le clexa se rapproche doucement et surement, j'espère que la fin vous plaira ^^**

 **DroDroV : Pour le chapitre 17, j'ai eu un problème avec le site, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas eut de notification ? Je ne sais pas. Il arrive souvent que les patients bipolaire ne prenne plus leurs médicaments, car ils ont l'impression d'aller mieux alors que pas du tout. Pour le reste, je te laisse lire la suite au risque de spoiler. **

* * *

Clarke avait peut-être capitulé, mais elle n'en était pas moins ravie. Elle leur avait dit à quel point cette idée était mauvaise. Elle était convaincue que quoi qu'elle fasse, il y aura toujours une épée de Damoclès suspendue au-dessus de sa tête. Elire domicile à Polis ne pouvait qu'être une mauvaise idée. Comment ses amies pouvaient être certaines qu'elles seraient en sécurité au domaine ? Comment ? C'était juste impensable.

Elle ne doutait pas des capacités de sa petite-sœur, mais la police municipale ne serait surement pas gérée une psychopathe, si elle venait à la trouver à Polis.

Mais selon Luna et Echo, son exe ne pouvait pas savoir qu'elle était chez sa mère, en qui elle avait repris contacte. Pourtant, elle connaissait Ontari, et rien qu'à l'idée de mettre en danger les habitants de Polis et le domaine, lui donnait d'innombrable frisson.

Elle avait énormément réfléchi pendant la semaine à plusieurs options. Dans lesquels, soit elle allait à Polis, mais revenait chaque jour à New-York pour son travail. Ou encore, rester à New-York, mais confier Madi à sa mère. Sauf qu'elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser auprès d'inconnus. Car c'est ce que c'était pour Madi.

Et puis, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle arriverait à rester aussi éloigné. Elle serait toujours dans l'angoisse de ne pas savoir.

Elle n'était clairement pas prête à vivre au domaine pour une durée indéterminée. Elle ne savait pas si Ontari était une menace réelle ou pas. Or, ce qu'il était, c'était Finn. Il sortira bientôt et la mère de Finn : Karina, lui avait certainement dit que l'avocate avait décliner plusieurs visites de Madi, avec toujours une excuse futile.

Maintenant, elle éloignait Madi de la grande ville, donc de Finn. Ce qui allait sûrement lui donner de mauvais point. Mais, elle n'avait pas le choix. En réalité, elle s'était peut-être fait berner par Ontari, mais c'était également à cause de Finn. S'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot, jamais elle n'aurait croisé le chemin de la brune.

Le cœur lourd, Clarke regardait le paysage défilait devant ses yeux. Quitter sa maison, fuir pour l'inconnue lui procurait une insécurité. Sa mère était peut-être heureuse de la revoir et de pouvoir connaître sa petite-fille. Elle, elle n'était pas sereine. Elle avait ses habitudes et tout était chambouler.

Or, elles faisaient ceci pour sa sécurité et celle de Madi. Aussi, pour enlever une épine du pied d'Echo en attendant qu'ils retrouvent Ontari et pour rassurer le couple O'Brian.

D'ailleurs, Luna conduisait jusqu'à Arkadia. Luna lui avait refuser de prendre sa voiture. En lui citant énormément de raison insensée, comme celle pour éviter qu'elle prenne la voiture et débarque sur New-York. Comme si, elle ne pouvait pas emprunter un véhicule à Arkadia. A cette pensée, Clarke roula des yeux.

Sa meilleure-amie était vraiment énervante. La musique de fond cassait le silence ambiant de l'habitacle. Clarke se retourna vers l'arrière et s'aperçut que Madi dormait, la dernière poupée offerte à son anniversaire par Finn, serrait tout contre elle. La vision lui décrocha un sourire.

Clarke lui avait expliquer qu'elles partaient pour des vacances anticipées. Bien qu'elle se soit arrangée avec Harper pour qu'elle lui envoie les leçons, les exercices et même les devoirs pour qu'elle ne soit pas perdue lorsqu'elle reviendrait en classe. Il ne restait que trois mois, mais elle espérait que leurs séjours finissent rapidement. Mise à part l'école à faire à Madi, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle allait faire là-bas. Elle ne savait pas rester à ne rien faire. C'était pire lorsqu'elle tournait en rond.

Bien qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur la demande de garde de Lexa. S'en ne restait pas moins angoissant. Clarke était en congé pour une durée indéterminé. Becca avait compris et elle avait bien évidemment accepter, protestant qu'elle ne prenait que très rarement des vacances et que cela aller lui faire du bien. Elle n'était pas sûre de ça, car ce n'était pas des vacances. C'était une fuite. Une protection. Elle ne pouvait pas voir cela en une sorte de pause alors qu'elle était ici par dépit.

Luna quitta quelques secondes la route des yeux pour regarder Clarke. Elle aurait aimée vouloir lui donner d'autres solutions, mais elle n'en avait pas. Elle voulait que sa meilleure amie soit en sécurité et c'était sûrement le seul endroit où elles y seront.

Clarke soupira.

« Ne me boude pas, Clarke. On a déjà fait une liste de pour et de contre… » Dit la conductrice. Clarke quitta le paysage des yeux.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, mais vu que vous vous êtes liguée contre moi. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

« C'est pour ta protection. »

« Peut-être, mais je ramène mes problèmes chez ma mère. » Répondit lascivement la blonde.

« Ta mère est ravie que vous veniez et Becca est du même avis que nous, elle t'a même proposé des gardes du corp. »

Clarke secoua la tête, exaspéré.

« Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant que je m'enfonce dans un patelin. »

« Clarke… » soupira Luna.

« C'est bon. Ça va aller, mais reste en sécurité toi aussi. Ontari te connait également. » Signifia la blonde en regardant la brune.

« Ça ira. Nous allons quelques temps chez les parents de Niylah. Je perdrais chaque jours trente minutes pour aller jusqu'au bureau, mais au moins, ma famille sera en sécurité comme tu le seras chez ta mère. » Répondit Luna, en souriant. Clarke sourit malgré qu'elle n'aimât pas cette situation.

« Au moins, tu pourras travailler. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Et toi, tu pourras t'occuper de Lexa. » Répondit narquoisement la brune. Clarke tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas du tout ce ton. » Dit-elle sur la défensive. « Et que veut-tu dire par là ? »

« Tu pourras te concentrer bénévolement à la structuration du dossier de Lexa pour la demande de garde de Tris. » Souffla avec évidence Luna. « Et faire encore plus amie-amie avec elle. » Ironisa Luna.

« Luna… » s'exaspéra l'avocate. « Je crois avoir déjà eut cette discussion avec toi. »

Luna hocha la tête de droite à gauche, désespéré par Clarke. Dès qu'elle avait prononcé le prénom Lexa pour une discussion, Clarke s'était immédiatement braqué. Ignorant ses réflexions pertinentes sur le comportement de la blonde envers la brune.

L'habitacle redevint silencieux, laissant Clarke emprunt à ses démons.

 **. . .**

Lorsque la voiture était sur la route pour Arkadia. Clarke et Luna eurent les mêmes réactions. Des modifications importantes furent apportées. L'arche d'Arkadia avait maintenant une grille où un homme attendait dans un petit cabanon provisoire. Elles pouvaient également voir des grilles à perte de vue, le long du territoire du domaine.

L'homme parla quelques minutes dans une radio avant de les faire rentrer sans qu'elles aient à se présenter. Une fois devant la maison, un troupeau de personne attendaient devant. Elle regarda Luna, qui haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la voiture. Clarke prit une longue respiration. Elle espérait que sa mère n'avait pas renforcer la sécurité du domaine pour elle.

Elle mit ses angoisses au placard avant de sortir. Elle se sentait tellement démunie par la situation. Elle était prête à faire demi-tour la toute de suite, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle préféra laisser sa fille dans la voiture, le temps qu'elle comprenne la situation. Sa mère la prit directement dans ses bras. Naturellement, elle accepta l'étreinte.

« Comment était le trajet ? »

« Bien. » Répondit Clarke, en apercevant cinq hommes en costume se séparaient. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna de l'étreinte. « Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il y a des gardes ? »

« Ce sont nos gardes. Il assure la sécurité du domaine. »

« J'avais deviné, mais pourquoi ? » Demanda exaspérer la blonde, s'obligeant à garder son masque neutre bien qu'elle eut envie de rouler des yeux.

« Après la séquestration de Raven, nous avons pris des dispositions pour éviter toutes étrangers d'entrer impunément dans le domaine. Nous avons délimité le domaine par des grilles qui seront remplacé par les palissades plus tard. Il n'y a d'ailleurs plus qu'une entrée. »

« Je vois. Donc, ce n'est vraiment pas à cause de moi ? » Demanda-t-elle, regardant de nouveau les armoires à glace.

« Non, mais si tu es vraiment en danger, ils seront comment réagir. »

Clarke hocha la tête malgré qu'elle ne soit toujours pas sereine. Sa mère s'éloigna tandis qu'elle vit sa sœur arrivait comme un boulet de canon et la prendre dans ses bras. Aussi, Raven répéta la même chose. Elle maudissait cette famille qui prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas respecter la distance personnelle. Clarke échangea quelques mots et salua quelques personnes. Ses yeux scannaient les alentours, cherchant inconsciemment une personne précise. Elle finit par se retourner vers la voiture. Luna était sur le point d'ouvrir le coffre.

Elle ouvrit la portière passagère et se pencha, caressant affectueusement la joue de sa fille.

« Hey, mon trésor. Réveil-toi. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Il fallut bien cinq minutes avant que Madi émerge de son sommeil. Elle sembla ne pas réaliser sur le coup, mais lorsque son regard se posa dehors, elle fut sortie complètement du sommeil. Surexcité comme une puce. Clarke la détacha et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Elle lui prit la main, lui assurant que tout aller bien se passer. Du moins, c'était pour la rassurer elle.

Elle s'avança un peu plus vers sa mère et Marcus qui venait d'apparaître. Madi se cacha soudain derrière Clarke à l'approche des deux doyens. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut quelque chose, ou du moins quelqu'un. Son cœur rata un battement, puis un deuxième. Elle maudit son organe de la trahir aussi facilement. Elle inspira profondément, s'apprêtant à replacer un masque. Après la discussion avec Luna, elle s'était rendue compte de son lâché prise avec la jeune femme, et elle devait vraiment arrêter. Elle devait se reprendre. Mais, le temps qu'elle le fasse, Lexa était devant elle avec son grand sourire et ses yeux émeraude, rayonnante comme toujours. Comme les femmes précédemment, Lexa s'engouffra dans son espace personnel pour une longue étreinte.

Le contact de Lexa contre elle la tétanisa. La brune sembla lui dire quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas apte à comprendre quoique soit. Son cerveau s'était complètement déconnecté. Elle pouvait mettre autant de barrière, avec tout le bon vouloir qu'elle avait, elle savait que cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Lexa la surprenait toujours que ce soit dans une simple étreinte, ou un effleurement. Elle pouvait encore ressentir ses douces mains sur les siennes… Mais, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir justement. C'était interdit.

Pourtant, son cœur était au bord de la rupture et elle restait pantelante comme une idiote alors que Lexa avait ses bras autour de son cou. Elle remarqua le regard de Luna et son stupide sourire. Elle lui jeta un regard noir avant d'enfin réagir et d'encerclait ses bras maladroitement autour du corps de la brune. Elle était gênée et ce n'était pas par l'étreinte. Non, c'était à cause des paires de yeux qui les regarder.

Son parfum apaisant vint à ses narines et refreina l'envie de se nicher dans le cou de la brune. Cela ne dura quelques secondes et une éternité pour Clarke. Lexa desserra son étreinte, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue qui la crispa un peu plus. La brune finit par faire deux pas en arrière et Clarke put enfin respirer.

Clarke revint sur terre lorsqu'elle vit Madi sautait dans les bras de Lexa. La brune tourbillonna avec Madi, un grand sourire aux lèvres tandis que le rire de Madi vint à ses oreilles.

Luna lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui l'aida à complètement quitter du regard la brune et sa fille.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda sa meilleure amie. Clarke se racla la gorge et placarda un sourire de façade pour éviter de montrer encore un peu plus son trouble. « Je demande, parce que si tu aurais pu t'observer, je suis sûre que tu te serais moqué de toi-même. »

Clarke soupira et hocha la tête exaspérée, ignorant Luna. Madi était toujours dans les bras de Lexa alors qu'Abigail et Marcus semblaient discutés avec elles. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu trouver ce geste totalement irrespectueux. Après tout, c'est à elle de présenter Madi à sa mère et au reste de la famille. Pourtant, elle n'était pas du tout contrariée.

« Eh bien, elle a complètement conquis le cœur de Madi. » Gloussa Luna. « Et de la mè… »

« Je t'interdis de finir. » Grogna l'avocate, en assassinant du regard sa meilleure amie. Luna leva les mains, en signe de capitulation.

« Je vais y aller, si je ne veux pas arriver trop tard et profiter de ma famille. » Intervient de nouveau Luna, après une légère observation de la famille de Clarke, pour se rassurer. « Aden et d'autres gamins se sont chargés des bagages. »

Clarke inclina de la tête et se retourna pour une rapide accolade.

« Reste en sécurité. » Avertit-elle. Luna hocha la tête positivement dans ses bras.

 **. . .**

Clarke avait vécu une première semaine très étrange, démunie de tout repaire, en ne se sentant pas à sa place. Bien sûr, elle avait été bien accueillie. Sa mère lui avait fais une visite guidée du domaine. Bien évidemment, Clarke s'était vite senti perdue, mais jamais, elle s'était retrouvée seule. A tel point, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touchée une cigarette.

Toutefois, elle admirait l'adaptation que faisait preuve Madi. Le premier jour avait été compliquée, ne quittant pas Clarke ou en restant auprès de Lexa. Les jours suivants, elle jouait avec ses cousins, comme si elle les connaissait depuis une éternité.

Octavia et Clarke furent heureuse d'observer le nouveau lien entre les cousins se créaient. Bien qu'elles déchantent bien vite lorsque leurs enfants décident que c'était plus drôle de faire des bêtises à trois.

Un jour, Matthew était couvert de peinture verte parce qu'il voulait se déguiser en Hulk. Un autre jour, Charlotte était maquillé par les soins de Madi, qui ressemblait finalement à un clown. C'était des amusantes bêtises, et bien qu'Octavia comme Clarke voulaient rire, elles durent réprimander les enfants.

Clarke eut nul doute que Madi était l'investigatrice des frasques du groupe. Madi avait tendance à avoir une imagination débordante et aussi, un sacré caractère qui reflétait celui de Clarke.

Une autre semaine passa, identique à celle d'avant. Sauf que Clarke évitait consciencieusement une personne parmi toute celle qui résidait dans ce domaine. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'arrivait pas gérer une situation hors de contrôle.

 **. . .**

Assise sur un banc, un livre dans les mains, elle surveillait les trois enfants discrètement. Elle tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur son petit-frère et certains jeunes du domaine, construire une maison en bois pour enfant avec Lincoln et Gustus, les éducateurs. Elle était encore surprise par les adolescents qu'elle aurait pensée être des voyous. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils avaient le respect et était reconnaissant d'avoir une seconde chance. Bien que Lincoln lui certifiât qu'au début de leur arriver ici, ce n'était pas le cas. C'était toujours difficile d'atterrir dans un endroit après avoir connu les problèmes, la solitude et l'indépendance néfaste. Clarke devait admettre que Marcus faisait un travail remarquable avec son équipe.

Abigail vint à ses côtés, Clarke tourna son regard dans celui de sa mère qui souriait.

« Je vais faire des courses. J'aimerais prendre Madi et les jumeaux, je peux ? Tu peux venir si tu veux. » Demanda Abigail à sa fille. Clarke tourna son regard pour le posé sur sa fille qui tomba. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas aller la chercher. Elle avait appris à ses dépens qu'accourir à la moindre petite cascade de son enfant pouvait lui faire peur et le faire pleurer. Madi se releva aussi vite et reprit vite son jeu.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? » demanda Clarke.

« Non, ce n'est que quelques courses. Marcus vient avec moi. »

« Alors je vais rester ici. » Dit Clarke, qui savait que cela aller faire plaisir à sa mère. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais laissé Madi avec Abigail. Lors de leur dernier FaceTime, Luna lui avait conseillé d'apprendre à lui faire confiance. Si elle n'essayait pas, elle n'avancerait pas. Et puis, Madi était tellement heureuse d'avoir une mamie qui prenait soin d'elle, qui la chouchouter. Abigail prenait le temps d'apprendre à la connaître, de l'écouter, d'écouter ce qu'elle aimait ou n'aimait pas. Abigail avait été une mère déplorable de son point de vue, mais elle voyait bien que sa mère prenait à cœur son rôle de grand-mère.

Alors Clarke savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de sa mère. Elle n'était pas au point de lui faire une confiance aveugle, mais sa mère n'était pas la mère de Finn. Elle devait se conforter sur ça. Karina était la pire grand-mère qui puisse exister sur cette terre.

« LES ENFANTS ! » Cria soudain sa mère, qui fit sursauter Clarke. Les trois enfants coururent de suite vers Abigail. Clarke scanna sa fille pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Pas une égratignure. Elle pouvait se détendre.

« Vous voulez venir avec moi au magasin ? » demanda la mamie. Madi regarda aussitôt sa mère. Clarke hocha la tête en souriant. Madi sauta de joie et accepta. Elle alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et écouta les règles avant de partir aux côtés de ses cousins et de sa mamie. Clarke reprit la lecture de son livre, ignorant une petite voix dans sa tête de se lever et de finalement rejoindre sa mère pour les courses.

Ses yeux fut soudain caché par des mains. L'odeur floral vint à ses narines et elle n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité.

« Alexandria » Souffla Clarke, s'obligeant d'utiliser un ton neutre.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que c'est moi ? » s'exclama la brune dans un soupire. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, s'approchant pour jeter un œil sur ce qu'elle lisait. « Tu comptes passer tes journées à lire ? » Demanda-t-elle, en arquant un sourcil.

Clarke haussa les épaules, son regard sur son livre, pour éviter le regard émeraude de la brune. Elle essaya de reprendre sa lecture, mais la présence de Lexa la perturbé grandement. Surtout quand celle-ci s'approcha pour lire également. Clarke soupira et ferma le livre.

« Que veut-tu ? » questionna l'avocate.

« Et si on allait se promener ? » proposa la brune.

« Se promener ? » Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Dans les bois. »

« Tant que le loup n'y est pas ? » Rétorqua la blonde pleine d'ironie. Lexa lui tapa l'épaule. « Aïe, mais, c'est quoi ton problème ? » Grogna la blonde, ne pouvant s'empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître, se frottant l'épaule douloureuse.

« Cesse de faire l'idiote et de te croire marrante. » Dit la brune, qui ricanait.

« Alors commence par cesser de rire, peut-être que j'essayerais de moins faire l'idiote. » Dit-elle en bousculant son épaule. Clarke se leva et s'éloigna.

« Hey ! Mais tu vas où ? »

« Pas dans les bois en tout cas. » Ricana la blonde. Elle entra dans la maison, puis emprunta les escaliers. Clarke s'était attelé à apprendre par cœur les chemins les plus courts pour atteindre un point A à un point B. N'ayant plus besoin de Lexa ou de quiconque pour lui trouver une pièce précise.

Clarke entra dans sa chambre provisoire, déposa son livre sur la table de chevet. Elle avait besoin d'isolement. Vivre à Arkadia n'était pas de tout repos surtout avec Lexa. Elle devait s'éloigner de Lexa.

Bellamy n'était pas là, il était à Boston, il se faisait soigner et le mieux était qu'elle trouve un moyen de ne pas se sentir comme une adolescente lors de ses premiers béguins auprès d'elle. C'était stupide.

C'était déjà bien agaçant pour elle de ne pas réussir à contrôler les réactions de son corps auprès d'elle. Alors elle voulait au moins se protéger un maximum en passant le moins de temps possible avec elle.

Or, Lexa était comme une sangsue, plus Clarke l'évitait, plus elle revenait à la charge. Elle pouvait concevoir que Lexa était attrayante. Si elle évitait tout contact, ça irait, mais Lexa n'était pas du même avis. Tout contact avec Lexa lui rappelé l'ambiguïté de leur relation.

Pourtant, elle avait vu agir Lexa de la même façon avec Raven et Octavia. Elles étaient amies. Simplement. Ce petit béguin passera. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix. Son frère et la brune étaient un couple. Elle n'allait certainement pas se mettre entre eux et puis, c'était juste elle qui avait un problème. Oui, elle devait se répéter ça.

Elle s'empara de son téléphone et appela son contact préféré.

\- Maitre O'Brian, j'écoute.

\- Hey, Luna, c'est moi.

\- Ah ma campagnarde préféré. Comment se passe la vie là-bas ?

\- Sors-moi de là, je t'en supplie, souffla la blonde dépitée en s'allongeant dans son lit

\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, ma belle.

\- Ça avance, cette chasse à l'homme ?

\- Aucune trace d'elle.

\- Tu vois, vous vous êtes hâté pour rien.

\- Ou alors, elle prépare un sale coup.

Clarke soupira. Elle savait que Luna avait raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu en est où du dossier de garde de Lexa ?

\- Je le monte doucement.

\- Hm, habituellement, tu l'aurais bouclé en même pas une semaine surtout avec tout le temps libre que tu as. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ?

\- Ma situation.

\- Ta situation ? Comment ça ? C'est si mauvais que ça d'être là-bas ?

\- Bien sûr que non. C'est… calme. Je peux très bien envoyer la demande de garde, tout est ficelé. Mais j'aurais aimée trouver des informations au sujet de Tris. La connaître, lui parler, avoir un plus pour faire plier Nia. Je connais ce genre de personne, et elle ne se laissera pas faire si facilement.

\- Si tu pouvais, tu irais à la source.

\- Oui…

\- Mais tu ne peux pas…

\- Non, je ne peux pas voyager jusque Los Angeles et quand bien même, je n'ai pas d'allié là-bas. Quelques contacts, mais c'est tout.

\- Il y a bien quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider, non ?

Clarke réfléchit un instant et eut soudain une idée. Quelqu'un pourrait l'aider. Lexa lui avait parler de son frère. Elle pourrait essayer.

\- Il y a bien son frère. Le problème sait que je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas s'il aiderait. Lexa serait anéanti s'il n'aide pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sache pour le moment. Or, ça va être compliqué de rentré en contact avec lui. Je connais un moyen pas très juste, mais cela m'oblige à passer du temps avec elle…

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'en passe pas du temps avec elle ?

\- Non, j'évite.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je déteste me sentir comme ça, Luna. Et ce qu'elle me fait ressentir n'est pas sain. Je…

\- Tu as juste la trouille. Le principal, c'est que tu te sens bien avec elle. Tu en as besoin, Clarke. Je ne suis pas là pour te rassurer, ni Echo ou Niylah. Elle est là et elle te rassure, même inconsciemment. Profite.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Bien sur que si, Clarke. Bon sang, tu ne risque rien. C'est juste une nouvelle amie, à qui tu as donné ta confiance très vite. Elle est spéciale. C'est tout.

Clarke fronça les sourcils. Luna était louche. Ce n'était pas ce que semblait pensée Luna lors de leur dernière conversation.

\- Tu ne changerais pas de tactique pour me faire pliée ?

\- Clarke, vraiment, suis ton instinct.

\- Si je suivais mon instinct, je serais avec elle dans les bois.

\- Dans les bois ?

\- Elle m'a proposé une promenade là-bas.

Il eut un silence. Clarke savait que Luna s'empêchait de faire une remarque. Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils sur ce nouveau comportement.

-Alors va la chercher et va faire cette promenade.

Clarke soupira. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu réfléchi trop, Clarke. Profite de cette pause. Je suis sûr que ces vacances improvisées te feront du bien.

-Ok, soupira la blonde. Bye Luna, passe le bonjour à Niylah.

Après avoir raccroché, elle ne se leva pas immédiatement, regardant le plafond.

 _*Tu peux le faire, Clarke, une promenade, tu prends le numéro et tu garde tes distances. Ça devrait le faire. *_

 **. . .**

Clarke chercha dans toute la maison, même dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre. Pas de trace de Lexa dans les parages. Elle revint sur ses pas et aperçut la remplaçante de Bellamy.

« Bonjour Gina. »

« Hey Clarke ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Je cherche Lexa, tu l'aurais vu ? »

« Non, mais regarde dans l'écurie. Elle est surement avec Rocinante. »

Clarke la remercia. Evidemment qu'elle devait être dans l'écurie. Lexa lui avait confié qu'elle faisait de l'équitation petite et à quel point elle adorait ça. Elle se dirigea vers l'écurie et vit que Lexa faisait des exercices avec Rocinante dans le parc dédié. Elle s'appuya sur le bois de la clôture et l'observa.

Clarke ressentit la même chaleur qu'elle avait eut lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois. Elle repensa à leur rencontre qui ne s'était pas si bien passer que ça. Clarke contempla la brune. Cela lui est arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois cette semaine. Heureusement, personne ne s'en rendait compte, même pas Lexa.

Lexa tourna la tête alors que Rocinante fit un saut d'obstacle. Elle aperçut Clarke. Celle-ci lui fit un signe et un sourire que Lexa ignora.

« Ok, tu es rancunière. » souffla Clarke.

Clarke recula et passa la clôture pour passer sur le terrain. Elle s'approcha doucement, Lexa arrêta Rocinante lorsque la blonde fut dans son champ de vision. L'avocate s'approcha du cheval qu'elle salua d'une caresse.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là. » Dit Lexa agacée.

« Tu es vraiment douée. » Complimenta la blonde, ignorant sa remarque. Lexa regarda la blonde, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Alors tu m'évite et quand tu en as envie, tu reviens ? » Maugréa la brune, en colère. Clarke garda son visage neutre et feinta la surprise.

« Je ne t'évite pas. » Répondit-elle calmement.

« Vraiment ? On dirait pourtant. » Claqua-t-elle. Clarke était en infériorité, elle avait juste envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, de baisser son regard. Lexa créait ce genre de réaction de faiblesse que Clarke détestait. « Après tout, tu me dis vouloir m'aider à avoir la garde de ma fille, mais tu refuses de passer du temps avec moi. Si je ne suis pas ton amie, je suis au moins ta cliente. »

Clarke se força à garder ses yeux dans ceux de Lexa, sans pliée, sans céder.

« J'ai toutes les informations qu'il me faut. »

« Donc, tu redeviens la pétasse du début. J'ai compris. Laisse tomber. » Dit Lexa, qui descendit de Rocinante. Elle prit la lanière et avança vers la sortie. Clarke la regarda partir. Que Lexa pensait qu'elle était une pétasse au départ, elle ne lui en voulait pas. C'était un reflex, une seconde peau pour se protéger. Son cœur se serra en voyant l'éloignement de Lexa. Elle soupira et décida de la rejoindre.

Elle aurait pu très bien rechignée à entrer dans cette grange qui servait d'écurie, pourtant elle rentra et rejoignit Lexa qui commençait à brosser Rocinante. Elle entendit soupirer la brune, qui ne se retourna pas. Lexa savait que la blonde l'avait suivi. Clarke s'approcha et prit une autre brosse. Un silence de mort s'installa avant que Lexa souffle et se rapproche pour lui montrer les bonnes manières pour le brosser.

Le contact de sa main, procura à Clarke des frissons. Elle tourna la tête et connecta son regard à celui de Lexa. Elles s'observèrent un long moment. Clarke finit par s'éloigner. Son cœur en ébullition.

« Je suis désolé si je te blesse d'une quelconque façon. » expliqua Clarke en se retournant. Lexa se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue. Elle se retourna et donna un dernier coup de brosse, en pleine réflexion. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lexa avait remis Rocinante dans son box. Clarke était appuyé sur le mur en bois de la grange.

Lexa vint à ses côtés et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Clarke. Celle-ci regarda ses doigts liés. Elle avait beau se créait des règles intérieures, une fois hors du champ de vision de Lexa. Lorsqu'elle était avec elle, son mur et ses règles se brisaient en millier de morceau.

Ainsi, lorsque Lexa la tira pour avancer, elle la suivit sans rechigner.

. **. .**

Clarke leva les yeux, regardant bêtement l'arbre et sa hauteur. Sa main toujours dans celle de Lexa.

« Une cabane dans les arbres ? Vraiment ? » Ricana la blonde, en posant son regard dans l'émeraude. Lexa sourit.

« C'est l'un de mes endroits préférés. Tu as peur du vide ? »

Clarke hocha négativement de la tête.

« Petite, j'avais une peur bleue des hauteurs, mais un jour, mon père m'a emmenée faire de l'accrobranche et l'amusement a su surpasser ma peur, qui n'était pas réel. » dévoila Clarke.

« Les peurs sont toujours quelques choses de réel. Il faut juste savoir les affronter pour ne pas se laisser manger par eux. »

« Heureusement, je n'en ai plus. » Sourit Clarke.

« C'est vrai ce mensonge ? » fit-elle, arquant un sourcil.

« Qui sait. » Répondit la blonde, haussant les épaules.

« On monte ? »

« Quoi ? Non. En plus, ça à l'air tout minuscule. »

« Crois-moi, une fois en haut, tu serais surprise. Allez. » Ordonna presque Lexa en tirant sur sa main. Clarke soupira et grimpa dans l'arbre. Une fois en haut, elle eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir une cabane conséquente. D'en bas, elle avait entraperçu la plateforme rectangle, elle en avait déduit qu'elle serait petite. Pourtant, la plateforme était entourée de barrière et en son milieu trônait une cabane. La porte était pratiquement à sa taille. Une fois la porte ouverte, elle dût légèrement se baisser pour entrer.

Elle entra dans la cabane, qui avait une fenêtre sur chaque mur. Deux poufs trônaient, un coffre non loin et une petite table basse. Lexa s'assoit sur un pouf et elle tendit sa main vers la blonde.

Clarke lui lança un regard d'incompréhension avant que Lexa lui demande un briquet. Clarke sortit un briquet de sa poche de veste qu'elle lui passa.

« La première chose à savoir sur moi : j'aime énormément les bougies. » révéla Lexa, s'emparant d'une bougie sur la table. Elle les alluma toutes sans exception.

« Je vois ça. » Dit-elle, en s'installant sur l'autre pouf avec méfiance. « Je suppose que les ados du domaine viennent ici ? »

« Non, ils préfèrent la piscine ou le lac, mais je sais qu'Aden vient par moment ici. Octavia également, c'est le lieu idéal pour se sentir un minimum seul. »

« Il est clair que le domaine n'est pas un lieu de tranquillité. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce genre d'endroit soit aussi animée. » Dit Clarke en souriant.

« C'est vrai que pour une citadine comme toi, ça doit changer un maximum. » Gloussa Lexa, observant les flammes vacillaient.

« Parle pour toi, ce n'est pas toi qui veux devenir pompier ? Tu sais que tu vas devoir quitter ce lieu, hm ? »

« Je sais, mais je ne quitterais pas réellement cet endroit. » Dit Lexa, évasivement.

« Tu compte revenir après l'académie pour Bellamy ? »

« Non, mais j'espère être toujours la bienvenue. » souleva Lexa, en secouant la tête. Clarke redressa son visage, qui juste là, éviter tout contact visuel puis fronça les sourcils. « Alors dis-moi Clarke. Madame qui dit n'avoir pas de peur alors qu'elle vient se réfugier au domaine ? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. »

Clarke soupira, elle haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi tu ne serais plus la bienvenue ? » questionna-t-elle de suite pour éviter de répondre à la question de Lexa. Puis soudain, une ampoule s'illumina. Elle réalisa.

« Oh… » lâcha-t-elle. « Tu as pris ta décision ? Une fois Tris avec toi et ton projet en cours de devenir pompier, tu quitteras Bellamy ? »

Lexa secoue négativement de la tête, souriant légèrement. « Non, Clarke. Bellamy et moi, c'est déjà terminé. »

 _TO BE CONTINUED :D_


	20. Libération

Prise de court par cette révélation surprise, son visage n'exprimait que le trouble et la confusion. Son cerveau s'était subitement déconnecté. Seule cette dernière phrase tournait en boucle. Comment ça, c'est terminé ? Et depuis quand ? Comment ? Et pourquoi elle n'était pas au courant de cette information ?

Lexa révélait ce nouvel élément comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Avec son petit sourire suffisant. Clarke n'avait de cesse que fait allusion à leur couple à chaque fois et là, elle lui dit qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble ? C'était juste irréaliste. Non, elle devait avoir mal compris. Ses oreilles lui jouaient de mauvais tour.

Elle était complètement amorphe, pantoise devant Lexa. Sa confusion devait se voir sur son visage parce que Lexa décida d'abréger son questionnement dans un sourire narquois.

« Avant son départ, nous avons eu une très longue discussion. Il m'a parler de sa voisine de cellule. A quel point Mara lui avait ouvert les yeux. A quel point elle n'avait pas pris de gant avec lui. Comme on le faisait tous avec lui. On était toujours là, à le protéger de lui-même, d'être toujours derrière son dos. Il m'a raconté rapidement la vie de Mara. A quel point, elle avait fait preuve de force, de sagesse. Il s'est découvert égoïste envers sa famille et moi. Il me disait que je lui avais donné trop de chance de se rattraper et qu'il avait bousillé chacune d'elle. Il m'a dit aussi qu'il m'avait trompé. Il a dit que je méritais mieux et qu'il avait besoin d'avancer seul. Sans attache. Je lui ai rétorqué que c'était également égoïste d'éloigner sa famille. Il m'a dit qu'au moins, lorsqu'il reviendra, il sera un homme nouveau et il souhaitait que je fasse de même. Et qu'il avait hâte de rencontrer Tris, car il a entièrement confiance en toi. » Cita Lexa, regarda Clarke changer d'expression au fur et à mesure.

Son cœur s'emballa. Elle était en panique. Le mur dure et infranchissable qu'elle s'était créé autour de Lexa était sur le point de s'effriter. Devenant, un mur de verre, plus simple à briser. Parce que Lexa qui était avec son frère était une chose, mais Lexa qui n'était plus avec son frère en était une autre.

Lexa était libre. Célibataire.

Et la possibilité que Lexa avance dans sa nouvelle vie, en pensant que Clarke pouvait faire partie de ce changement était pour l'avocate, inconcevable. Elle était complètement dans le désarroi. Elle savait que la brune était dans l'incertitude même de sa sexualité. Elle n'avait rien à lui donner.

 _*Non, Clarke, tu te fais des films. Lexa est ton amie. Garde ton calme. Ce n'est qu'une information supplémentaire que tu dois prendre en compte. Et voilà que je me parle à la deuxième personne !*_

Clarke reprit un masque neutre. Elle devait garder son calme.

« Je dois dire que je ne le pensais pas comme ça. Il me surprend à chaque fois. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assurée.

« Ce n'est pas un méchant. Je pense juste qu'il a besoin de se retrouver et de trouver enfin une bonne façon de vivre avec sa maladie, pour que celle-ci ne le contrôle plus. »

Clarke opina, comprenant parfaitement.

« Les autres savent pour votre rupture ? »

« Non, il souhaitait que je garde cela secret. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas envie que je subisse leurs questions. Ils croiront à une nouvelle lubie de Bellamy et il s'en voudra à son retour. »

« Ce ne serait pas le cas ? Il n'était pas dans son état normal. »

« On avait une relation assez malsaine, Clarke. C'était comme si, j'étais son garde-fou. Chaque effort qu'il faisait, c'était pour moi et à chaque fois, il rechutait. Là, il a décidé de le faire pour lui. Il était lui-même en rompant avec moi. De toute façon, c'était déjà la fin du livre de notre histoire depuis longtemps. » soupira Lexa, qui reprit la contemplation de la bougie. Sa rupture avec Bellamy, elle l'avait vécue comme une libération, un poids en moins. Elle se sentait encore coupable de ressentir ça.

Clarke scruta Lexa, elle s'en voulait d'avance pour ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle en sentait le besoin. Son cerveau était bien trop confus. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de Lexa.

« On devrait retourner au domaine. Ma mère est surement rentrée et j'aimerais savoir comment cela s'est passée avec Madi. » expliqua Clarke, en se levant, passa la porte sans se retourner. Lexa regarda avec tristesse le départ de la blonde. La fuite, toujours la fuite. Elle se demandait si un jour, elle réussirait à avoir une vraie conversation, pas à sens unique. Elle souffla sur les bougies et suivit les pas de Clarke.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de l'arbre, Clarke était déjà bien avancé. Lexa n'aurait jamais pensée que la blonde serait aussi compliquée. La brune rejoint la blonde à ses côtés, n'échangeant plus aucun mot. Clarke autant que Lexa était émergée dans une réflexion intérieure.

 **. . .**

Le lendemain, après une dure nuit de réflexion intensive, elle n'avait dormi que quelques heures, pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait changée d'environnement que son sommeil était de meilleure qualité. Bien au contraire, c'était pire. Encore pire lorsqu'on rajouté ses incertitudes par rapport à Lexa.

Sa journée passa relativement vite. Contrairement aux autres membres du domaine, c'était la seule qui ne travaillait pas. Elle devait admettre que se retrouver avec sa fille lui faisait un bien fou. Habituellement, elle doit batailler entre son travail et son rôle de maman. Là, elle avait juste son rôle de maman. Elle adorait se promener avec elle pour aller au refuge, ou dans l'écurie et voir la joie sur le visage enfantin de Madi. Elle s'illuminait toujours pour des choses si simples. Même monter dans la voiture de son père, que Raven réparait toujours, lui provoquait d'immense joie.

Madi était un bonheur à elle toute seule.

Alors qu'elle était proche du retour dans la grande maison, Madi vit le véhicule blanc se garer, elle courra directement vers eux. Madi s'était très vite attaché à Aden, mais l'adolescent sortit furieux du véhicule, se dirigea dans la maison, l'ignorant. Madi le regarda partir tristement. Le comportement d'Aden inquiéta Clarke, elle jeta un œil aux trois autres jeunes du domaine qui sortaient du véhicule.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Clarke. Lincoln descendit également et Madi demanda à grimper sur son dos. L'homme ne refusa pas et se posta devant Clarke.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire. Edwin, toi qui es avec lui en classe, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé ? » demanda Lincoln.

« Il a mit un poing dans la figure d'un type à la sortie. » Répondit nonchalamment le rouquin.

« Oui, Aden la même pris par surprise, le gars était complètement sonné. » Répondit Maya, le ventre rond.

« Je crois que ça concerne Violette. » Ajouta Jasper, alors qu'il donnait la main à Maya.

« Je vais aller le voir. » Souffla Clarke. Après tout, c'était son petit frère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère en l'espace de deux semaines. Lincoln acquiesça et lui dit qu'il s'occupait de Madi. Elle le remercia avant de partir en cuisine et prendre un sachet de petit pois congeler. Elle monta les escaliers pour arriver au premier étage. Elle tapa à la porte de la chambre de l'adolescent, mais elle n'eut qu'un refus. Clarke roula des yeux avant d'entrer. Aden se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à rouspéter avant de voir que ce n'était que Clarke. Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit. Elle s'approcha doucement et se permit de s'asseoir en lui passant le sachet. Aden le mit sur sa main rougit.

« Je sais que la question est stupide, mais est-ce que ça va ? »

« Tu as raison, elle est stupide. » Grommela Aden.

« J'espère au moins que tu lui as fait mal et que ça t'a fait du bien. »

« J'espère surtout qu'il ne recommencera plus. » Cracha-t-il, énervé.

« Elle doit être très spéciale pour que tu la défendes à ce point. »

Aden tourna la tête surpris. « Comment peux-tu savoir que je l'ai fait pour une fille ? »

« Instinct féminin. » Sourit la blonde naturellement, même si elle avait eu un début d'explication plus tôt. Elle ne souhaitait pas créer des tensions inutiles entre les adolescents.

« Violette est ma meilleure amie depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. C'est mon rôle de la défendre. Tu ne le ferais pas toi, pour ceux que tu aimes ? »

Clarke sourit. Bien sûr qu'elle le ferait. « Je le ferais, mais j'ai bien l'impression que cela te touche bien trop. »

Aden regarda sa sœur, qui souriait. Elle avait deviné. Pourquoi tout le monde deviné sauf la principale concernée.

« Tu as des sentiments pour elle ? » questionna la blonde. C'était vraiment l'euphémisme du siècle. Elle, qui se refuser tout sentiment amoureux, aller parler d'amour avec son petit-frère.

« Elle ne voit pas ce que je vois d'elle. Elle est magnifique, gentille, douce et elle me fait rire. Pourtant, à cause de personne comme ce petit con d'Elijah, elle est malheureuse. A chaque fois qu'il croise son chemin, il se sent obligé de la traité de baleine, de grosse, ou plein d'autres surnoms, qui lui font mal parce qu'elle n'est pas comme toutes ses filles superficielles et qu'elle a quelques kilos en trop. Alors quand j'ai vu Violette rentrait dans le bus en pleure. Mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et mon poing à atterrir sur son visage d'abruti. Je le déteste et si Lincoln ne serait pas arriver, je crois que je lui aurais refait le portrait entier ! » Grogna-t-il. Clarke passa une main affectueuse sur les cheveux du jeune blond, les décoiffant.

« Mon preux chevaliers, prêt à tout pour sauver l'honneur de la jeune fille en détresse. » dit amusée Clarke. Aden allait pour répliquer, mais la blonde continua. « Violette a de la chance de t'avoir. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Bien sur que oui. Et tu devrais lui dire ce que tu penses réellement d'elle. » Dit sincèrement Clarke. Aden rougit.

« Je ne peux pas… Si elle ne m'aime pas en retour, j'aurais gâché notre amitié… Et puis je doute que je l'intéresse. »

« Tu serais surpris de beaucoup de chose de ce monde. Regarde, ma meilleure amie par exemple, nous nous connaissons depuis neuf ans et au début, Luna avait le béguin pour moi. Je n'étais au courant de rien avant qu'elle se déclare à moi. Bien sûr, je ne les partageais pas. Et maintenant, je suis encore amie avec elle et ses sentiments sont très très loin. »

« Tu sais que ce que tu me dis est contradictoire ? » Lança Aden. Clarke acquiesça.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ceci à permis à Luna de passer à autre chose. Si une amitié est forte, elle peut durer longtemps, tu sais. Et si Violette ne ressent pas la même chose, tu lui auras dit quand même et tu pourras passer à autre chose. Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile. Au début, c'est compliqué, mais je doute fortement que cette fille ne puisse pas t'aimer. Je suis sûr qu'il faut lui ouvrir les yeux, c'est tout. »

« Donc la rumeur est vraie ? Les filles sont aveugles parfois ? » se moqua Aden. Clarke ricana et le bouscula de l'épaule.

« Par moment, oui, ou par moment elle l'ignore simplement, en pensant que ce n'est pas réciproque. Ou pour toute autre raison. Nous les filles, on se complique énormément la vie, je dois l'avouer. » avoua l'avocate.

« Je pense que je vais sortir le grand jeu. »

« Le grand jeu ? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil, se reconcentrant sur la conversation. « Tu va te la jouer Roméo ? »

« Non, mais si j'avoue mes sentiments, il faut que je sois seul avec elle parce que les autres sont au courant, et depuis, ils se font une joie de m'embêter avec ça. »

« Il faut un endroit sympa où vous allez souvent, mais pas trop grandiose pour ne pas paraître suspicieux et lui faire peur. » donna-t-elle son avis.

« La clairière est sympa, non ? Je pourrais faire croire que je voudrais me baigner et trouver une excuse pour qu'on y aille que tous les deux. »

« Oui, le lac est un bon endroit. Par contre, te baigner, vraiment ? »

« Bah quoi ? Tu ne compte pas le faire à un moment donné ? »

« Moi vivante, jamais. Il va me falloir une excuse valable ou être très convaincant pour que j'y mette les pieds. » Ricana Clarke. Le rire d'Aden suivit. Il était plus apaisé. Elle se leva et lui dit qu'elle allait chercher une autre poche de glace.

 **. . .**

Clarke était dans la cuisine, préparant une poche de glace maison avant d'entendre deux voix distinctes se chamaillaient. La blonde n'en prit pas compte même si elle entendait à présent ce qu'elles se disaient et à qui les voix appartenaient.

« Non, mais sérieusement, dit-moi ce que tu regardais. Ta réaction était tellement drôle. » Rigola Raven en entrant dans la pièce. « Oh salut Clarke. Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de voir. » gloussa la latino. Raven allait de nouveau parler avant que Lexa plaque sa main sur la bouche de celle-ci.

« La ferme Raven. » chuchota Lexa. Raven lui mordit la main. Lexa la retira. « Aïe, cannibale ! »

« Vengeance. » Ricana la latino. Clarke s'était obligé à garder son calme. A rester neutre quoi qu'il arrive. Elle devait être dans le contrôle. Elle essayait vraiment et s'occupait d'emballer sa poche de glace maison dans un linge avant que Lexa ne s'approche pour prendre un verre dans le meuble au-dessus de Clarke. L'effluve de la brune vint à ses narines et elle se bâtit contre elle-même pour ne pas tourner la tête et croiser son regard verdoyant.

« Bref. Lexa était tranquillement dans son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, écouteurs aux oreilles avant que je n'entre et qu'elle ferme d'un coup sec l'écran comme si elle était prise sur le fait. » Ria de plus belle la latino. Lexa se retourna et lança un regard noir à son amie alors qu'elle se servait de l'eau. Clarke n'avait d'autres choix d'écoutés et faire comme si tout cela ne l'intéressait pas.

« La vie privée, tu ne connais pas ? » claqua Lexa.

« J'avais frappé, je te signale. » répliqua Raven. Clarke prit toutes les dispositions pour ne pas s'en mêler. Pourtant, même sans rien dire, Raven semblait vouloir l'intégrer dans la discussion. « Quoi ? tu regardais un porno ? Allez quoi, dis-moi ? Aide-moi, Clarke ! »

Lexa se retourna, les joues en feu, but son verre et refit face à Raven.

« Non et ça ne te regarde pas. Ce n'était rien. » refusa Lexa.

« Si c'est si honteux pour que tu te caches, alors ce n'est pas rien. » souffla exagérément Raven.

« Bon sang, est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose quand tu étais dans la limite du possible sur le point de bavé sur Echo ? Non ? Alors fou-moi la paix ! » Dit énervé la brune. Clarke fronça les sourcils en regardant Raven. Celle-ci regardait la blonde et partit rapidement de la pièce, gênée, les joues rougies. Clarke pivota vers Lexa qui se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Apparemment, les paroles étaient sorties sans qu'elle mesure ses mots.

Clarke soupira et sortit de la cuisine. Ce n'était définitivement pas ses affaires. Pourtant, elle avait terriblement envie de la taquiner également. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. C'était tellement tentant, mais elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Elle monta les escaliers.

« Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir ? » demanda Lexa, derrière elle. Clarke ne fut même pas surprise qu'elle l'ait suivit.

« Je ne pense pas. » dit-elle d'une neutralité déconcertante alors que tout son être lui criait le contraire. Clarke tapa à la porte et Aden vint lui ouvrir pour prendre la poche. Il la remercia.

« Hey, Aden, tu vas bien ? Lincoln m'a dit que ça n'allait pas. » lança Lexa.

« Ça va. » Répondit-il en fermant sa porte sur la blonde et la brune. Clarke fit demi-tour. Ne s'en accommodant pas. Aden voulait un moment seul, elle comprenait. Elle entendit Lexa soupirer et marmonner. Néanmoins, elle ne semblait pas la quitter d'une semelle.

« Alors, tu regardais quoi ? » gloussa Clarke. Essayant de faire passer son commentaire avec légèreté. La tentation était trop forte. Clarke se dit que cela n'aurait pas de conséquence si elle l'a taquiné un peu. Elle était à sa merci, à ses côtés et ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Rien. » Répliqua Lexa, aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Clarke le vit et cela l'intrigua encore plus. Les sourcils fronçaient, elle entreprit de monter l'escalier pour le deuxième étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lexa. Clarke suivait complètement son instinct et c'était le cœur battant qu'elle était presque à cette fameuse porte. Lexa ne vit pas cela d'un bon œil et fit barrage entre sa porte et Clarke. « Tu ne rentreras pas. » refusa-t-elle.

« Tu crois ça ? » Ricana-t-elle.

« La vie privée. »

« Dit-elle celle qui ne fait qu'être dans mes pattes. » roula-t-elle des yeux.

« Si je te gène, dis-le-moi. » Répliqua mauvaise, Lexa. Clarke haussa les épaules et colla son corps contre celui de la brune.

« Effectivement, tu me gêne. » souffla Clarke dans son cou. Cela déstabilisa assez la brune pour que Clarke enclenche la poignée de porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, la brune aurait pu tomber à la renverse si Clarke ne l'avait pas retenue par la taille.

Or, Lexa ne se démonta pas et avait une petite idée de ce que Clarke comptait faire, surtout lorsqu'elle vit la blonde scannait sa chambre. Lexa essaya de bloquer Clarke pour qu'elle n'atteigne pas le lit. Résultat des courses, Lexa se retrouva allonger sur le lit et l'avocate se mit à califourchon sur elle pour la bloquer de son corps.

« Lâche-moi ! » souffla Lexa, qui aurait complètement apprécié le moment si Clarke ne comptait pas fouiller dans son ordinateur. Pour la première fois, Clarke bloqua ses iris dans ceux de Lexa et sourit narquoisement alors qu'elle bloquait les mains de la brune au-dessus de sa tête.

Clarke ne réfléchissait à plus rien. Complètement hermétique à l'environnement extérieur. Plus rien ne comptait, sauf cette taquinerie, ce jeu. Elles étaient entièrement dans leur bulle. C'est l'effet que Lexa avait sur elle. Une sorte de voile qui la faisait se sentir en sécurité et en parfaite confiance.

« Alors dit-moi ce que tu regardais avec honte ? » demanda-t-elle. Lexa hocha la tête, ce qui procura un roulement des yeux de Clarke. Celle-ci eut subitement une idée et elle lâcha doucement les mains de la brune pour venir chatouiller les côtes de sa vis-à-vis. Lexa résista quelques secondes avant que Clarke frôle réellement un endroit très sensible. La brune se débâtit avec force alors qu'elle riait à gorge déployé.

« Oh bon sang… hahaha… Arr-arrête. Je- hahaha. Je t-en-supplie… hahaha » cria Lexa, difficilement. Clarke ancra son regard dans celui de la brune. Elle laissa sa main caressait doucement son ventre et ses côtes, comme une promesse qu'elle n'arrêtait que pour la laisser respirer et pour qu'elle lui donne une réponse. Le corps de Lexa frissonnait.

Lexa déglutit, essayait de reprendre sa respiration en ayant cette proximité n'aidait pas. Les caresses de Clarke non plus. Le regard que lui lançait Lexa la rendit un instant troublé avant de reprendre contenance. Elle attrapa avec rapidité l'ordinateur et se redressa. Elle posa l'ordinateur sur le ventre de Lexa, toujours à califourchon. La brune reprenait son souffle, le regard visait au plafond. Cette situation ambigüe et étrange sauta aux yeux de Lexa. Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de voir que Clarke ouvrait son ordinateur. La brune se cacha le visage de ses mains, rouge de honte. Clarke déposa son regard sur Lexa alors qu'elle venait de voir la page internet. Elle clapa l'ordinateur et le reposa sur le lit avant de mettre ses bras de chaque côté du visage de Lexa. Celle-ci ne sembla vouloir retirer ses mains.

« Arrête de te cacher, Alexandria. » fit Clarke d'une voix douce, attendrie. D'une main, Clarke tira sur les doigts de Lexa pour l'obliger à les retirés de son visage. L'émeraude s'ancra dans l'azur et Clarke vit toute la vulnérabilité de la brune. Elle lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de déposer un long baiser sur le front de celle-ci. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. »

« Bien sûr que si. » répliqua Lexa alors qu'elle allait de nouveau poser ses mains sur son visage. Clarke ne la laissa pas faire.

« Tu vas entamer la saison 3, tu as fait que ça ses derniers temps ? » essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. « Et après tu me reproche à moi de lire alors que tu regardes une série géniale ? » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton léger. Son cerveau et tout son être ne réagissait que pour s'assurer du bien-être de Lexa. Elle comprenait totalement sa réaction. Qui n'était jamais passer par là ?

« Ce n'est pas… » alla contredire la brune avant que la blonde la coupe. Clarke passa son pouce sur la joue de Lexa dans un sourire.

« Je sais, Alexandria, mais ce n'est que moi et je ne te jugerais pas. » rassura-t-elle. Lexa souffla, ses yeux passant rapidement sur les lèvres de la blonde avant de remonter, évitant sagement ceux de Clarke pour les poser au plafond en déglutissant de nouveau. Elle donna un coup de hanche. Clarke reçut une décharge électrique qui eut le bénéfice de la sortir de sa bulle. Elle quitta sa position. Maintenant que son cerveau avait repris un minimum de compréhension, elle aurait pu presque être gênée de voir qu'elles avaient été dans une position qui portait à confusion. Or, elle ne l'était pas. Elle appréciait énormément Lexa et la voir emprunt à des insécurités, faisait oublier les siens. « Alors dit-moi, c'est qui ta favorite ? Jenny ? » Gloussa Clarke, d'un ton léger. Lexa sourit en hochant négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit elle ? »

« Parce que généralement, on s'identifie à un personnage et que vous êtes toutes les deux sexuellement en proie au doute. »

Lexa regarda Clarke. Elles étaient à présent assise sur lit, à une distance assez éloignée l'une de l'autre. « Tu sais bien que le doute n'existe pas lorsqu'on a vécu ce que j'ai vécu, Clarke. »

« Je sais, j'essaye juste de te détendre. » avoua la blonde. « Tu essaye de te découvrir enfin et alors ? Ce n'est pas une honte et si tu veux le savoir, tout le monde passe par là, à un moment donné. »

« Quoi ? Regarder une série entièrement dédiée aux lesbiennes ? »

« Oui, et aussi la partie ou tu te découvres enfin. Et il n'y a pas d'âge pour te découvrir, crois-moi. Tu n'avais jamais eu de… hormis Costia, tu n'as jamais eu d'autre aventure avec les femmes ? »

Lexa hocha la tête. « J'avais trop peur que Nia et Titus l'apprenne. Je n'ai eu que Costia. Je voulais me mettre à la page. Et je me questionnais juste, vu que Costia était mon amour de jeunesse et qu'ensuite, je n'ai eu que des hommes dans ma vie… » laissa-t-elle en suspens.

« Je vois. »

« Tu vois quoi ? »

« Écoute, déstresse. La première fois que j'ai vu cette série, je me suis caché de mon père parce qu'évidemment, je recherchais des réponses et que je ne lui en avais pas encore parler. Tes parents sont des tocards, c'est des personnes intolérantes et tu n'es pas une déviante, tu n'es pas une sous-race ou je ne sais quoi. Chaque être humain de ce monde est unique et tu en fais partie. Tu es ce que tu es. Tu aime qui tu veux. Point final. Si tu ne veux pas te mettre dans des cases, comme Raven ou moi, tu ne le fais pas. Gamine, tu n'as pas eu ce choix, le choix de t'accepter tel que tu es. Certes, aujourd'hui, tu veux évoluer, changer, passer outre cet évènement de ta vie. C'est tout à fait à ton honneur, mais ne réfléchit pas trop, fais comme tu le sens. Tu veux regarder une série lesbienne, fais-le. Ne te sens pas honteuse de qui tu es. Vraiment, commence par t'accepter et la suite ira toute seule. » monologua Clarke alors qu'elle s'appliquait à tracer des motifs aléatoires sur le dos de la main de Lexa, qu'elle avait attrapé en court de route. « Bon sang, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais je trouve que tu es entourée de pas mal de personne qui peuvent te comprendre. » signifia Clarke dans un ricanement. Lexa sourit.

« C'est vrai. » Souffla Lexa, un peu plus détendu. « Dana. » Répondit-elle. Clarke la regarda, ne semblant pas comprendre. « C'est Dana en qui je me vois le plus. Tu sais l'aspect avec les parents très conservateurs. »

« Oh. » grimaça Clarke. Lexa venait de finir l'épisode 13 de la saison 2. Dana mourrait dans dix épisodes. Lexa fronça les sourcils, interrogatrice. « C'est un bon personnage. » dit Clarke dans un sourire.

« Ce 'oh', ne m'inspire pas confiance. » s'exclama la brune. Clarke la regarda, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Quoi ? Dis-moi ! »

« Tu es sûr ? » Demanda Clarke. Lexa hocha la tête. « Sur et certaine. »

« Oui. Arrête de me faire patienter. » lâcha Lexa alors qu'elles sortaient toutes les deux de la chambre pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Clarke la laissa miroiter un peu. Lexa grogna.

« Elle va mourir. »

Lexa s'arrêta net dans l'escalier. Clarke descendit les derrières marches avant de se retourner, elle sourit en voyant le teint livide de la brune.

« Qui va mourir ? » s'exclama Raven en descendant les escaliers, rejoignant Clarke. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle est bugger ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Lexa inerte.

Clarke regarda Raven en souriant puis Lexa. Elle monta quelques marches avant d'attraper sa main et de la tirer vers elle.

« Allez vient, je t'offre un thé pour passer la pilule. » Ricana Clarke. Lexa se reprit et descendit les quelques marches avant que son poing atterrît sur le bras de Clarke. « Aïeee, mais tu es vraiment dangereuse comme femme ! » râla Clarke, lâchant la main de Lexa pour se frotter le bras.

« Il ne fallait pas me spoiler ! »

« Oh, c'est bon, la douleur sera moins forte et c'est toi qui m'as demandée ! »

« Vous parlez de quoi ? »

« Dana va mourir ! » s'exclama Lexa, attristé. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va mourir ? Elle meurt comment ? » soupira-t-elle. Raven regarda la blonde et la brune comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« D'un cancer. »

« Mais Dana et Alice venaient juste de le dire à tout le monde. » Geignit Lexa.

Soudain, Raven réalisa. « Oh bon sang, vous parlez de The L World ! » cria-t-elle.

« Vas-y Raven, cris plus fort, personne ta entendu. » roula des yeux Clarke.

« Mais je comprends mieux les cris de toute à l'heure. Tu l'as martyrisé pour avoir des réponses, Clarke ? » demanda les sourcils relevé Raven puis se tourna vers Lexa. « Et toi, c'est ça que tu regardais ? »

Clarke haussa les épaules. Martyrisé était un bien grand mot. Lexa ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

« Tout un plat pour rien au final. » Rigola Raven en disparaissant du champ de vision des femmes.

« MAMAN ! Je te cherche partout, viens ! » arriva Madi en prenant la main de sa mère. Clarke fit un sourire désolé à la brune et l'abandonna au profit de sa fille.

 **. . .**

Dans la nuit, Clarke rejoint le salon, où elle alluma la télévision sur un documentaire animalier. Elle ne le regarda pas réellement. Repensant à ces moments passés avec Lexa. C'était dingue à quel point elle pouvait se sentir bien avec la brune. Elle n'avait pas à se forcer, elle n'avait pas à mentir, elle n'avait qu'à être vrai avec elle. Elle lui faisait confiance et c'était angoissant de s'en rendre compte. Lexa la touchait en plein cœur, à tel point qu'elle en avait peur. Elle avait cette liste en tête et malgré tout les efforts possible et imaginable, Lexa arrivait à passer outre les barrières.

Elle aurait voulu agir comme elle le faisait si bien au cabinet, avec ses clients. Mais depuis son retour dans la vie de sa mère, la rencontre avec Lexa, elle s'était assagie. Elle ne pouvait pas être froide, calculatrice, manipulatrice envers eux. Elle pouvait le faire au travail, mais comme avec Luna, Niylah, Echo et Madi, sa mère et son entourage était devenue des personnes très importante.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle pensa à ce que ça allait être si Ontari vint la trouver ici. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle les mettait tous en danger. Au fond, au plus profond d'elle-même, elle espérait qu'Ontari est disparu dans la nature pour ne plus revenir la hanté.

Clarke sursauta lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement et fut soulager de voir le regard rassurant de Lexa. Celle-ci lui tendit un sweat-shirt qui était à elle.

« On sort, mets ça pour éviter d'avoir froid. »

« Tu es entrée dans ma chambre et tu veux que nous sortions en pleine nuit ? Veux-tu vivre Alexandria ? » questionna Clarke.

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu es délibérément entrée dans ma chambre tout à l'heure ? » rétorqua Lexa, en lui lançant le sweat-shirt.

 _*D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai toujours pas pris ton téléphone…*_ pensa Clarke, désespéré intérieurement. Lexa ne se séparait jamais de son smartphone. Ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche si elle voulait récupérer ce fameux numéro.

« Tu ne m'a pas arrêté. » Défia Clarke.

« Tu ne m'a pas laissé le choix, en me sautant dessus. » Railla Lexa. « Allez, debout. » ordonna-t-elle, perdant patience. Clarke ne fit rien pour sortir du canapé. « Bon très bien, j'irais seule. » lança Lexa en s'éloigna vers la porte d'entrée. Clarke accourra de suite vers la brune, le sweat à présent sur elle. Hors de question qu'elle laisse Lexa sortir en pleine nuit. C'est exactement ce que rechercher Lexa.

Après avoir mis des chaussures, Lexa entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Clarke pour l'emmener vers les bois. Clarke remarqua qu'un des agents les suivaient.

« Tu sais que l'un des sbires de ma mère nous suit ? » chuchota Clarke pour que seule Lexa entende. La brune haussa les épaules et avec seule lumière de la lune, elle les guida jusqu'à la clairière. Clarke crut que le trajet fut plus long, mais elle mit sur le compte de la fatigue. Lexa se dirigea vers le petit cabanon en bois près du lac. Devant la porte, elle enleva le cadenas à code et y entra avec l'aide de l'application lampe torche. Elle passa son téléphone à Clarke avant d'entrer dans le cabanon. Clarke eut une occasion unique, mais bien évidement, il y avait un code et l'empreinte digital. Elle le remit en veille en soupirant.

Lexa prit deux couvertures, l'une qu'elle positionna sur l'herbe fraiche et l'autre pour les couvrir. Elle ordonna à Clarke de s'allonger. La brune fit de même et elles observèrent silencieusement le ciel. Clarke fut subjugué par la beauté des étoiles. Elle n'avait pas l'occasion d'en voir en ville. C'était bien trop pollué par la lumière artificielle. Or, ici, au beau milieu de la forêt, le paysage était plus que magnifique. Même la lune reflétant sur l'eau était à couper le souffle. Cependant, lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et qu'elle vit Lexa, les yeux observant les étoiles dans le ciel, elle détronait toute la beauté de la nature à elle toute seule. Lexa était resplendissante. Comme habituellement, le cœur de Clarke palpita. Elle reposa son regard dans le ciel. Elle positionna des bras derrière la tête alors que Lexa se rapprocha doucement. Clarke resta stoïque et même lorsque Lexa colla son corps au sien et que sa tête vient se poser sur son torse, elle s'obligea à ne pas se crisper.

Son cœur bat si fort. C'était à se demander si Lexa pouvait l'entendre. Quelques bruits d'animaux vinrent perturber ce moment, mais le silence entre elles resta de longues minutes avant que Clarke décide de le briser. Prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Lors de ma première année en fac de droit, j'ai connu Luna et Cassandre. » commença Clarke. La main de Lexa se positionna sur le ventre de Clarke. Elle comprit enfin qu'elle allait pouvoir entendre ce qu'elle avait tant espéré. Entendre enfin Clarke se dévoilait à elle. « J'étais seule, sans famille, et elles sont devenue très vite des personnes très importante pour moi. » ajouta Clarke, elle allait enfin raconter quelque chose de personnel à la fille avec qui elle se sentait dans une confiance absolue. Lexa ne gâcha pas cet élan de révélation, elle préféra se taire et écouter. Bien qu'elle eût déjà des questions en tête.

« Nous passons la première, puis la deuxième année d'étude comme dans une vie étudiante typique. Or, tout commençait à se corser. Malgré notre aide, Cassandre commençait à chuter dans ses notes. Elle n'arrivait plus à suivre. Elle réussit sa troisième année de justesse. Elle finit par rencontrer Finn, un serveur qui avait déjà du mal à joindre les deux bouts puisqu'il avait un gros crédit qu'il essayait de rembourser. Cassandre et lui, ça avait été le coup de foudre, bien que je doute que cela existe vraiment. Ils étaient fou amoureux de l'un et de l'autre et Cassandre finit par avoir une lueur d'espoir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait. Finn devient un membre à part entière de notre petit groupe. Pour sa quatrième année, Cassandre trouva juste une alternative. Finn lui avait souffler l'idée. Elle prit des pilules pour booster son cerveau et sa concentration. Au départ, c'était léger, mais elle en prenait de plus en plus. Elle réussit à avoir sa quatrième année. » continua-t-elle en avalant sa salive. Elle allait entrer dans le vif du sujet.

« La cinquième année arriva, les pilules ne lui suffit plus alors elle commença à prendre de la vraie drogue. Finn, fou amoureux, accepta tout ses caprices. Puis, elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte de trois mois déjà, et on lui conseilla d'éviter tout comportement dangereux pour le bébé. Elle essaya de résister à la drogue tout au long de la grossesse. Cassandre accoucha un mois avant le terme. Madi naquit et fut immédiatement emmener en couveuse, pour un protocole de sevrage. » soupira Clarke. Lexa regarda la blonde horrifiée.

« Cassandre disparait deux semaines plus tard. Je ne sais pas aujourd'hui, si elle est vivante ou morte. La seule chose qu'elle a laisser à cette petite fille est son prénom qui est le diminutif du nom de sa mère, Madison. »

« Mais, Madi était droguée ? »

« Oui et non. En réalité, Cassandre a pris un stupéfiant qui l'a menée à l'overdose. Quand elle est arrivée à l'hôpital, les médecins ont directement fait une césarienne d'urgence puisqu'il n'entendait plus le cœur de Madi. » Dit Clarke en déglutissant, le cœur lourd. « Je m'en veut tellement pour ça. J'aurais dû voir que Finn ne gérait pas du tout. Cassandre était mon amie et on aurait dû faire quelque chose pour elle. »

« Je pense qu'à moins de volonté, il est difficile de choisir pour la personne. Je suis sûre que tu as fais ce que tu pouvais pour elle. »

« Peut-être. En tout cas, lors de la césarienne, Madi était en vie. Les médecins avaient estimé une faible chance de survie. Ma petite guerrière a néanmoins survécu. Au départ, je ne faisais qu'aider un ami avec sa fille. Luna aidait également. Mais je me suis vite prise d'affection pour elle. » Sourit Clarke en repensant à cette merveilleuse petite fille.

« Puis Finn commença à me demander de l'argent, car être papa célibataire, un salaire en plus de sa dette, il galérait encore plus. Seulement, il commença à déconner et je fis la connaissance d'Ontari pour la première fois. » souffla Clarke, sa gorge la tiraillait, c'était tellement douloureux. Devait-elle vraiment aller jusque-là ? En avait-elle la force ?

« Elle est devenue mon monde. Je l'aimais et c'était réciproque. Je n'avais donc pas cherché plus loin. C'était comme respirer à nouveau une bouffée d'air frais. Seulement, au fil du temps, elle m'éloigna de Luna alors que Finn avait disparu de la circulation. J'avais Madi et comme une idiote d'amoureuse transit, j'ai suivi Ontari. Mes notes chutèrent, mais j'en oublie presque mes études. Elle s'était rendue parfaitement indispensable. Elle se servait de mon savoir en droit pour servir ses propres magouilles. Elle m'a prise par surprise. Elle m'avait émerveillée devant sa propre capacité à rationaliser et elle avait le don de faire des excuses fragiles mais créatives. Elle a su trouvée mes faiblesses et les a exploitées à son avantage. Celle qui a testé mes limites personnelles et ma confiance en soi comme personne ne l'a jamais fait auparavant dans ma vie. Je me suis faite avoir comme une putain d'idiote. » Ragea Clarke, en effaçant les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. « Au final, il s'avérait qu'elle voulait juste se rapprocher des personnes que Finn affectionnait pour l'atteindre. Sauf que son plan ne sait pas dérouler comme prévu. Finn est aller se dénoncer à la police et lorsqu'elle reçut l'appel décisif, elle a commis une erreur. » s'arrêta un court instant, reprenant une respiration. Les doigts de Lexa traçaient des mouvements aléatoires, des caresses réconfortantes sur le ventre la blonde.

« Elle a préférait rester avec moi pour me raconter la vérité, me briser, me salir, remuer le couteau, encore, et encore dans la plaie. Finn lui avait voler une quantité énorme d'argent, de drogue. » Déglutit Clarke, les larmes coulant librement, qu'elle effaça d'agacement. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ça ne devrait plus lui faire aussi mal normalement. Lexa se rapprocha un peu plus, pour plus de soutien.

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est lorsqu'elle a voulu s'approcher de Madi et que j'ai voulu la stopper. » Dit-Clarke. Elle ressentit la douleur fantôme de son flanc gauche. Elle arrêta la main de Lexa et souleva son haut. Elle s'empara de nouveau de sa main avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à sa cicatrice. Lexa sentit à travers ses doigts, le tracé de la cicatrice. « Elle m'a poignardé autant au sens littéral qu'au sens figuré. J'ai entendu de loin les sirène de police. Mon sang coulait à flot et la douleur était horrible. Or, tout ce qui m'importait été les pleures de Madi. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Aujourd'hui, cette cicatrice est recouverte par un tatouage. » lâcha Clarke. Prenant une pause. Une colère sourde pointa le bout de son nez, Lexa avait juste envie de retrouver cette psychopathe et de la tuer de ses propres mains pour tout le mal qu'elle faisait à Clarke. Car, elle en faisait encore. Les larmes de Clarke en était la preuve et ses insomnies aussi.

« Ontari a fini par fuir et la première a arrivait sur les lieux était Echo. » croassa-t-elle alors qu'elle avait abandonné à essuyer ses larmes. Lexa se redressa sur son coude et vint passer affectueuse sa main sur son visage afin de les lui effacer.

« Luna et Echo étaient là à mon réveil dans cet hôpital et elles ne m'ont plus lâché d'une semelle. » Craqua finalement Clarke. Les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues à flot. Lexa inversa leur position et prit Clarke dans ses bras. La blonde se permit de se nicher dans le cou de la brune, dans cette espace intimiste et sûre. Elle se laissa aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'elle gardait en elle, déferla dans ses larmes. Tout cette douleur réprimait coulait abondamment sur l'épaule de Lexa.

« J'ai-j'ai peur. » avoua Clarke finalement. Lexa serra un peu plus son étreinte. Clarke se cramponnait à la brune comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Je suis là. » murmura Lexa. C'était la vérité, Lexa sera là pour elle. Elle s'en fit la promesse. Maintenant qu'elle s'avait la dangerosité de son exe.

Ses caresses, son odeur. La douceur de Lexa l'apaisa. Elles ne savent pas combien de temps elles étaient restées allonger, à observer les étoiles, parmi la tendresse et le silence réconfortant. Les larmes avaient vite été remplacer par la somnolence de la blonde. Lorsque Lexa s'en rendit compte, elle décida de proposer à la blonde de rentrer, bien que déçu de couper ce moment.

Leurs doigts entrelacés ne se quittèrent pas jusqu'au retour au domaine et lorsque Clarke, le cœur lourd, alla pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Lexa. Celle-ci refusa et la suivit dans sa chambre. Lexa se débarrassa de son propre sweat avant de s'engouffrer dans les draps de Clarke, qui était embaumer la vanille. Clarke reprit sa place dans le creux du cou de la brune et se sentit rejoindre les bras de morphée aussi doucement que les caresses de Lexa sur son corps.

* * *

 **BONJOUR A TOUS! Vous avez de la chance. Je ne suis pas chez moi, je devais publier mardi, mais j'ai trouvée une solution ahah!**

 **Je remercie tous mes lecteurs encore un fois :D**

 **AVEZ-VOUS AIMEZ ?! :D**

 **PARCE QUE J'AI ADOREE L'ECRIRE !**

 **Bon dimanche à vous !**


	21. Palpitation

**Salut! J'ai été terriblement dégoutée de ma stupidité. J'avais mon chapitre de prêt. Hors, hier, au moment où je vais pour le corriger, le fichier était corrompus. PAS de sauvegarde en plus! J'ai donc passer ma soirée à réécrire le chapitre et la journée d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Honnêtement, hier, j'étais complètement découragée. Or, lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire, les mots sont arrivée facilement. Je suis satisfaite de moi. Je le trouve mieux que celui que j'avais écris avant lol.**

 **Une chose est sûr, c'est que maintenant, j'enregistrerais deux fois.**

 **Bonne fin de journée à vous !**

* * *

Les rayons du soleil illuminant son visage, elle s'éveilla, voguant dans une plénitude et une sérénité déconcertante. Elle fut vite obligée de refermer les yeux et se retourna sur le matelas pour contrer le soleil matinal. Ses iris azur se posèrent sur le corps endormi de la brune. Elle revit dans sa mémoire le doux moment passé avec la brune hier soir. Certes, elle avait raconté pour la première fois le plus douloureux souvenirs qu'elle avait. Pourtant, elle se sentait apaisé, en sécurité dans cette bulle protectrice.

Un doux sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle faisait face au dos de Lexa, son débardeur remonté. Clarke s'approcha et de son doigt, toucha la fin d'un tatouage. Attirée, n'écoutant que son instinct, sa main se mouva le long de son flanc. Son corps se colla complètement au dos de la brune tandis que sa main se dirigea sur son ventre. Elle inspira longuement alors que le parfum de fleur vint conquérir ses narines avec divinité. Clarke eut l'irrésistible envie d'apposer ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de la brune. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas le faire. Elle ne devait pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que le sentiment de bien-être ne l'avait pas habitée. Elle sentait un poids en moins et cela jouer surement sur son comportement. Elle reposa sa tête près des cheveux en bataille de Lexa, resserrant son étreinte. Elle était bien décidée à rester dans sa bulle. Elle referma ses paupières, prête à retomber dans un agréable sommeil réparateur.

La main de Lexa vint doucement rejoindre celle de la blonde, la surprenant. La brune entrelaça leurs doigts. Clarke se demanda un instant si Lexa était réveillée. Et si c'était le cas, depuis combien de temps. Faire face à une Lexa endormie était moins perturbant qu'une Lexa réveiller.

Elle déglutit et alla pour se dégager, mais Lexa la retient. Elle était définitivement réveillée. Clarke ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle faire ou dire quelque chose ?

« Tu réfléchi beaucoup trop, Clarke. » soupira la brune. Clarke sourit.

« C'est dans ma nature. Je ne sais pas faire sans. » expliqua la blonde, se sentant vulnérable à souhait. Lexa entreprit de se retourner pour faire face à la blonde. Le vert rencontra le bleu, partageant un sourire. Lexa déposa une main sur la joue de Clarke, faisant des mouvements doux.

« Bonjour. » chuchota Lexa, un sourire resplendissant, ses yeux verts pétillants. Cette vision réchauffa un peu plus le cœur de l'avocate. Qui souhaitait inconsciemment se réveiller ainsi tous les jours. Elles s'observèrent l'une et l'autre alors que le regard de Lexa dévia sur les lèvres si tentatrices de la blonde. La brune se mordit la lèvre inférieure en remontant ses iris dans ceux de la blonde.

Le cœur de la blonde faisait une cacophonie assourdissante dans sa cage thoracique. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que le cœur de la brune était à l'identique. Sans s'en apercevoir, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Leurs rythmes cardiaques étaient tumultueux.

Le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant à la volé, les pas si caractéristiques de sa fille vinrent aux oreilles de la mère. Clarke s'arracha du corps de la brune précipitamment, jetant un regard perdu vers la porte. Madi regardait les deux adultes aussi perdues que la mère, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Clarke jeta un œil à Lexa, qui avait les joues rougis. Elle se pinça les lèvres et quitta rapidement la chaleur du lit et surtout de Lexa. Elle fit signe à sa fille de sortir. Ce que la petite fit sans plus de discussion. La porte se referma sur une Lexa en total incompréhension de ce qu'il venait de se passer, ou plutôt ce qu'il ne s'était pas passer. Elle se mit sur le dos et soupira en déposant ses mains sur son visage.

 **. . .**

La cuisine embaumait le café frais. Clarke vit rapidement que la cafetière était remplie et que la bouilloire électrique était prête. Elle appuya sur le bouton. Une pensée subsistait dans son subconscient : qu'allait-il se passait si Madi n'était pas arriver ? Et comment devait-elle le prendre ? Clairement, elle avait eu plus d'une fois eut la preuve qu'elle ne laissait pas indifférente Lexa. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait Lexa se perdre sur ses lèvres. Si elle devait être honnête avec elle, elle mourrait d'envie de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

La brune lui procurait des sensations qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Elle était si bien auprès d'elle. Son corps et son cœur avaient la furieuse habitude de la trahir en la présence de Lexa.

« MAMIE ! » cria Madi en sauta dans ses bras. Clarke se retourna et lança un sourire à sa mère qui tenait tant bien que mal Madi dans ses bras. Madi déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère, qui fit agrandir un peu plus le sourire de la maman.

« Eh bien, vous êtes bien matinal. » Dit Abby. Celle-ci s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille.

« Disons que Madi est toujours matinal. » Acquiesça Clarke.

 _Si seulement, elle n'avait pas le don du parfait timing…_ pensa la blonde, soupirant intérieurement.

« J'ai su par Tristan que tu étais sorti tard avec Lexa, hier soir. » informa le médecin. Clarke regarda sa mère, un sourcil levé. « Je lui demande toujours de faire un rapport. Et il semblerait que son seul souci hier soir était de vous chercher. Il m'a dit que vous laviez semer. Les bois ne sont pas sûrs, et au vu de ta… »

Clarke réalisa et remercia intérieurement Lexa. Tristan n'avait rien entendue de personnel de ce qu'elle avait dit. Lexa s'était chargé de le semé. C'était un soulagement pour la blonde.

« Maman, tout va bien, nous allons bien. Nous sommes juste aller à la clairière. C'est tout. Pas de drame. »

« Tu as dormi avec Lexa. » dit innocemment Madi, semblant soudainement se rappeler qu'elle l'avait vu. Clarke regarda sa fille alors qu'Abby la reposait à terre. Le médecin regarda Clarke, surprise d'entendre cette information. « Lexa est ta nouvelle amoureuse, maman ? » demanda Madi. Clarke qui regardait sa mère, pivota sur sa fille, alors qu'elle sentait ses joues chauffaient. Elle maudit une nouvelle fois son corps de se montrer aussi faible face à cette situation. Abby fut de plus en plus intriguée.

« Non, bien sûr que non ma chérie. » Répondit à la hâte quittant du regard sa mère. « Maman avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour dormir comme quand tante Luna pouvait le faire. »

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » s'inquiéta tout de suite la petite. Clarke prit sa fille dans ses bras et la rassura en lui disant que tout aller bien maintenant. Abigail s'inquiéta encore plus d'entendre cela, mais elle ne fit rien. Elle ne voulait pas la brusquer.

« Bon, et si je commençais à préparer le déjeuner. » s'exclama Abigail.

« Je peux aider ? » demanda Madi. Abby accepta évidemment. Clarke alla à la bouilloire, prit une tasse et déposa un sachet de thé avant de verser l'eau bouillante.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » demanda Clarke, en prenant sa tasse dans les mains.

« Non, tu peux aller dans le jardin sirotait tranquillement ton thé. Il fait un temps magnifique aujourd'hui. » répliqua la mère. Clarke hocha la tête et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit Lexa qui lui sourit timidement. Les papillons dans son ventre vinrent instantanément et elle lui sourit également avant de fuir dans le jardin.

La porte de jardin passait, elle observa le ciel bleu, le soleil lui chatouillant le visage. Elle devina que le petit-déjeuner se fera en extérieur au vu de la douce température. Elle alla s'installer sur un transat non loin de la piscine et posa simplement son regard sur le paysage.

Elle devait admettre qu'être ici, l'éloigner du stresse quotidien de la grande ville. Ce lieu, qu'elle avait au départ juger comme un trou perdu, était vraiment un bel endroit. L'air était plus pur, les sons étaient plus doux. Elle préférait se réveiller avec les chants des oiseaux que les klaxons des voitures.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Alexandria. Elle avait l'air d'hésiter à venir la rejoindre. Quelque chose avait changé, mais elle ne pouvait pas définir quoi. Elle savait juste que Lexa lui procurait un apaisement inné. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller, au risque de souffrir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus. Alors qu'elle devrait prendre des distances pour ne pas se brûler les ailes en jouant son rôle de garce, elle ne le fit pas.

Elle fournit un joli sourire avenant qui fit décider Lexa à la rejoindre. Clarke replia ses jambes pour que la brune vint s'installer au fond du transat, mais la brune ne le vit pas ainsi. Lexa s'installa à ses côtés. Le transat était assez large pour elles-deux alors Clarke se décala un peu pour lui laisser un peu plus de place. Néanmoins, leurs deux corps se touchaient, une chaleur irradie jusqu'au bas-ventre de l'avocate. Clarke détourna son visage pour que la brune ne voit pas ses joues rouges. Lexa lâcha une main de sa tasse pour la joindre à l'une de Clarke. La blonde tourna la tête vers la brune à ce geste. Lexa la fixait de ses beaux yeux verts, en souriant. L'avocate ne put s'empêcher de rendre le même sourire pétillant. Elle avait l'impression de redevenir un adolescent lors de son premier coup de cœur. Elle resserra l'étreinte entre leurs doigts, impulsivement.

Pas une parole n'avait été dites, juste encore un soupçon de tendresse et de regard échangé. Elles sirotèrent leurs thés dans un silence naturel dont l'atmosphère n'était que synonyme de paix.

« Hey les filles ! » interrompu Raven en arrivant. Leurs mains se séparèrent. Leur bulle explosa. Elles se redressent.

« Raven. » salua l'avocate. Elle scanna la brune du regard. « Tu t'es levée à quel heure pour que tu sois autant couverte de cambouis ? »

« Oh, 4heures du matin, il me semble. » répondit lascivement Raven. « Je reviens, je vais me débarbouiller. »

Raven repartit comme elle était venue. Clarke regarda Alexandria, inquiète. « Ça lui arrive souvent. »

Lexa haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que beaucoup de personne on un mal fou avec le sommeil en ce moment. »

« Et maintenant, tu sais pourquoi. Je pense que ça parait évident. » Répondit incertaine.

« Je sais. » Dit Lexa, s'approchant de Clarke. Elle lui caressa une joue, pendant que ses lèvres vinrent déposer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Clarke. Celle-ci crut défaillir lorsqu'elle l'avait vu approcher. Clarke observa la fille, qui signera surement son arrêt de mort, rejoindre la table. Elle se rendit seulement maintenant compte que certains adolescents, Gustus et Marcus avaient rejoins la table.

Clarke alla pour se lever lorsqu'elle vit deux furies se dirigeaient vers elle, scandant le mot 'Tata' qui lui parait encore très étrange. Elle eut tout juste le temps de poser sa tasse sur le transat avant qu'ils lui sautent dessus. Pour une raison assez obscure, Charlotte et Matthew s'étaient entichés de Clarke. Elle se leva avec difficulté, un dans chaque bras. Octavia vint directement la soulagé en prenant Charlotte.

« Tu leur a fait quoi à mes monstres ? Tu les as ensorcelés, huh ? Avoue ton crime immédiatement, sœurette. » plaisanta Octavia. Clarke sourit.

« Peut-être. Mon charme fait des ravages. » Ria Clarke. Octavia gloussa alors que Charlotte tendit les bras pour aller dans ceux de Lexa. Clarke croisa son regard et fut troublée par ce qu'elle avait vu.

L'avocate s'assit sur une chaise, au côté de Lexa, Matthew resta sur ses genoux. Lincoln et Octavia partirent dans la maison. La main de Lexa vint automatiquement retrouver les doigts de la blonde. Comme à chaque fois, le cœur de la blonde bondit.

Madi vint en courant, une assiette en main, les doigts se séparent une nouvelle fois. Les jumeaux quittèrent les genoux des jeunes femmes.

« Regarde, c'est moi qui la fais. » s'exclama Madi. Clarke regarda le pancake dubitatif avant que Madi reparte aussi vite qu'elle l'était venu en lui ordonnant de gouter, Charlotte et Matthew à sa suite.

« Tu verrais ta tête. » gloussa Lexa. Celle-ci s'approcha un peu. Clarke grimaça et regarda Lexa.

« Je voudrais t'y voir toi. » Souffla Clarke. Elle comprenait que sa fille soit fière d'elle, mais lors de ses moments, c'était toujours aux parents de faire les cobayes. Et elle avait déjà eu de mauvaises expériences sur les 'œuvres' de sa fille.

« Ça ne devrait pas être si terrible, surtout que ta mère est avec elle. » Ricana la brune. Clarke soupira en haussant les épaules. Lexa se rapprocha un peu plus pour attraper le pancake qu'elle sépara en deux. Clarke comprit et s'empara du second morceau. Avec méfiance, elle gouta.

« C'est censé être aussi sucrée ? » demanda Lexa, en fronçant les sourcils après avoir avaler un morceau. Clarke hocha négativement la tête, mangeant silencieusement. « Oh moins, ce n'est pas salé. » répondit la brune, en haussant les épaules, comme si cela lui importer peu. Clarke leva le regard, arquant un sourcil, soudainement amusée. « Quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas un cordon bleu. »

« Tu as réussi à faire des pancakes trop salés ? » Ria la blonde.

« Hé ! Arrête de te moquer de moi. » grogna la brune, finissant le pancake. Clarke n'arrêta pas pour autant de rire. Lexa commença à bouder.

 _Elle est trop mignonne._ Pensa Clarke, voyant l'air renfrogné de la brune. Elle se rapprocha et embrassa la joue de la brune. Lexa fut d'abord surprise avant d'arborer un grand sourire.

« Non, il n'en ait pas question, Raven. » parvient à entendre Clarke alors qu'elle se perdait dans le regard émeraude de sa vis-à-vis. L'avocate s'obligea à quitter sa bulle entre la brune et elle pour revenir dans le monde réel. Octavia, Lincoln et Raven vinrent s'installer en face d'elles. Elle tourna le regard et croisa le regard interrogateur de Marcus. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle avait complètement occulté le reste de la table. Elle fut un instant perturbé, avant de secouer la tête et reprendre l'écoute de la conversation qui se jouait devant elle.

« Allez, ce sera cool. Promis. » Supplit Raven. Octavia secoua la tête de nouveau.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire de sortie avec des couples ? » demanda Lincoln. Raven se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Ce soir, ce ne sera pas pareil. Bellamy ne sera pas là pour coller le cul de Lexa et vous deux, eh bien, je peux encore vous supportez. Et puis, Clarke est célibataire, je ne serais pas seule donc… »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » questionna Lexa finalement. La main de la brune vint discrètement s'unir à la sienne. Clarke jeta un œil à Lexa qui restait focaliser sur les personnes face à elle.

« Raven veut aller à Eligius III. Il y a une soirée à thème se soir. » répondit Octavia.

« Et qui te dit que je voudrais y aller ? » questionna Clarke, serrant un peu plus l'étreinte des ses doigts dans ceux de Lexa.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Bon sang, vous êtes certes maman, mais cela ne vous empêche pas d'aller vous amusez, si ? » râla la latino. Clarke allait répliquer, mais sa fille arriva avec un saladier de croissant maison. Elle contourna la table pour se diriger vers Clarke. Celle-ci quitta volontairement la main de Lexa.

« Alors, c'était bon ? » demanda Madi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Délicieux, chérie. » répondit Clarke, souriante. Madi eut un sourire plus grand avant de chercher quelque chose du regard. Au même moment, deux adolescents arrivèrent avec une cafetière, une théière et un autre récipient qui devait certainement contenir le chocolat chaud. Un autre adolescent vint déposer de la vaisselle.

Madi alla rechercher la tasse de Clarke disparue avant de s'installer sur les genoux de Lexa.

« Tu sais ma puce, je suis sûre que tu seras mieux sur une chaise. » dit gentiment Clarke, évitant de faire passer cela pour une réprimande.

« Elle ne me gêne pas. » répondit Lexa.

« Tu es sûre ? » questionna Clarke. « Ça ne va pas être pratique pour déjeuner. » ajouta-t-elle. Lexa haussa les épaules.

Abigail déposa deux grands plats remplit de pancake sur la table avant de s'installer au côté de son mari. Tout le monde se souhaitèrent un bon appétit avant d'entamer un bon petit-déjeuner. Les discussions allèrent de bon train. Les doigts de Lexa allèrent affectueusement se loger dans les cheveux de la petite-fille qui ne bronchait pas d'un pouce. Clarke regarda les deux brunes et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cependant, le contact entre elles lui manquait alors elle alla déposer son pied sur celui de Lexa. La brune pivota de la tête, lui souriant avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Raven, acceptant volontiers ce nouveau contact.

« Dis mama Abby. » interpela Raven. Le médecin tourna la tête vers Raven. « Si tes deux filles souhaitent aller en soirée ce soir. Tu ne refuserais pas de garder leurs enfants ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Bien sur que non. Vous êtes en droit de vouloir vous amusez. C'est avec ravissement que je garderais mes petits-enfants. »

« AH ! Vous voyez ? O', Clarke, vous n'avez plus d'excuse. »

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie d'y aller. » rétorqua Clarke.

« Bon d'accord, nous venons. » abdiqua Octavia, qui ne se concerta même pas avec Lincoln. Bien que celui-ci acquiesça et semblait d'accord depuis le début.

« Bien, Linc', O', Lex' et moi. Oh, on pourrait inviter Gina ! » s'exclama Raven.

« Non, elle accompagne Gustus avec les jeunes pour la fête foraine. » Répondit cette fois-ci Marcus. Raven soupira.

« Clarke, tu dois venir. »

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? » dit soudainement Lexa.

« Tu te souviens de ta promesse ? » demanda Raven. Lexa se rembrunit et soupira, abdiquant elle aussi.

« Mamie, on pourra aller à la fête foraine nous aussi ? » questionna Madi, qui écoutait la discussion.

« Ou alors, au lieu de la soirée, on pourrait aller à la fête foraine. » tenta Clarke. Aller dans un bar lui rappelait trop la raison pour laquelle elle était toujours fourré là-bas et les frasques qu'elle avait fait. De plus, la fête foraine était une bonne idée. Voir Madi s'émerveillait autour des stands étaient merveilleux.

« Non, une prochaine fois, s'il te plait. »

« Tu devrais aller maman. » dit Madi.

« Merci mini Griffin, high five ! » s'exclama la latino en se penchant. Madi tapa dans la main de la brune en souriant.

« J'aimerais être en parfait état lorsque mes amies débarqueront demain. » refusa de nouveau Clarke.

« Je suis sûre qu'on aura besoin d'une Sam. » ajouta Lexa, dirigeant sa main discrètement vers celle de la blonde. Clarke tourna la tête, regardant tour à tour Lexa et Madi qui la regardait. En réalité, tout le monde semblait pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la réponse, mais elle ne voyait que le regard transcendant de Lexa puis celui de Madi.

 **. . .**

Au final, Clarke accepta. Elle avait pour rôle d'être celle qui reconduirait le petit groupe à bon port. Ce qui l'arranger, car elle ne voulait pas voir une once de goutte d'alcool. Depuis le début de soirée, malgré les invitations, Clarke était assis sur la banquette, buvant du soda sans alcool. Le lieu était plein à craquer. Bien évidemment, c'était logique puisque c'était le seul bar à des kilomètres à la ronde qui organisait une soirée.

Elle avait passé le début de soirée à capter le regard de Lexa. Comme si leurs regards se cherchaient constamment, elles se retrouvaient toujours et Clarke avait toujours le droit à un magnifique sourire.

Clarke regarda pour la énième fois son téléphone et vit une réponse d'Anya. Elle lui avait envoyée un message plus tôt dans la journée et là voilà qu'elle lui avait envoyé le numéro tant voulu. Qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à prendre dans le téléphone de Lexa et après réflexion, elle se disait que c'était un manque de respect de vouloir fouiller dans la vie privée de la brune.

Elle jeta un œil sur la piste de danse. Lincoln et Octavia dansait ensemble tandis que Lexa était toujours avec Raven. Elle croisa de nouveau le regard de la brune. Ils étaient éméchés excepté Raven. Elle se leva et sortit de ce lieu bondé, jouant des coudes. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle s'éloigna et mit son téléphone à l'oreille. Après quelques sonneries, elle laissa un message. Elle ne rentra pas de suite pour profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rentra de nouveau dans le bar. Elle alla pour rejoindre leur table, mais elle se stoppa net. Lexa était en train d'embrasser une rousse. Une jolie rousse. Son cœur se compressa dans sa cage thoracique. Elle se força à détourner le regard. Trop tard, elle n'avait que ça en tête à présent. Elle se sentait trahis, blessait. Cette vision lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle déglutit, la douleur était bien trop insupportable. Son cœur compressé, sa respiration se fit filante, elle fuit cette fois-ci vers les toilettes.

Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo et fit face à son visage. Elle prit de grande respiration. Que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle était exceptionnelle ? Bien sûr que non. Lexa se découvrait juste. Elle était attirée seulement par elle. C'était purement physique. La preuve, Lexa embrassait une autre femme.

Elle se détestait de voir son visage si affligé. Elle ne devait pas ressentir cette sensation. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle avait senti son cœur se brisait à cette simple vision. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle tapa sur le lavabo, criant de rage. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil pour un simple baiser ? Elles n'étaient rien. Elles étaient juste amie. Elles s'entraidaient pour divers soucis. C'est tout.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle ce drôle sentiment amère de tromperie ?

Pourquoi encore se poser des milliers de question alors qu'elle avait la réponse ?

Ses sourires. Ses baisers sur sa joue. Sa main dans la sienne. Ses bras. Ses caresses. Leurs discussions. Le sentiment de sécurité, sa confiance en elle. Son cœur s'emballant en la voyant ou ratant un battement quand elle initie des approches. La vision de Lexa et Madi. Cette sensation dans son bas-ventre alors qu'elle la revoyait descendre l'escalier dans une magnifique robe vert qui faisait ressortir ses splendide iris émeraude.

Clarke ferma les yeux, se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

Ce n'était pas un simple béguin. Pas un simple coup de cœur. C'était beaucoup plus. Elle le savait. Elle inspira profondément. Lexa allait être sa perte. Elle était une nouvelle bouffée d'air dans sa vie.

Elle tombait pour Lexa et elle était tétanisée par cette idée.

 **. . .**

Clarke était resté un long moment avant de se calmer, placardant son masque froid, retournant sur la banquette. Elle ne posa même pas les yeux sur la piste de danse. Elle joua avec son téléphone quelques minutes avant que Raven se poste devant elle. Elle la prévient qu'elle allait découcher et partit avec un jeune homme. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la latino. Son instinct protecteur revint au gallot. Savoir que Raven partait avec un inconnu ne la rassura pas. Bien qu'elle pût se rassurer sur le fait que Raven était complètement sobre contrairement aux trois autres.

Elle suivit Raven du regard jusqu'au moment où elle la perd de vue et tourna la tête. Lexa vint vers elle, sa démarche n'était pas assurée. Elle s'échoua à ses côtés, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

Son cœur réagit au quart de tour. Ses défenses volèrent encore une fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir même si elle avait encore un goût amer dans la bouche.

« Je suis fatiguée. » souffla la brune. Clarke se demanda un instant si Lexa était consciente de ce qu'elle lui faisait.

« Nous devrions rentrée alors. » fit Clarke. Elle se leva avec difficulté et chercha du regard sa sœur et son beau-frère. Elle vit par la même occasion la rousse embrassait une autre jeune femme brune. Elle tourna la tête vers Lexa qui s'était appuyé contre la table.

« Sœurette ! » s'écria enjouée sa petite sœur en lui sautant dans ses bras. Clarke la réceptionna. Elle jeta un regard vers Lincoln, qui arborait un sourire niais et des yeux pétillants. L'avocate sentit de plus en plus la lourdeur d'Octavia. Sa sœur somnolait.

« On rentre. » dit simplement Clarke.

« Quoi ? Non, je veux rester. » marmonna Octavia en voulant se dégager.

« O', tu tiens à peine debout. » expliqua-t-elle. Elle raffermit sa prise contre la taille de son cœur et se dirigea vers la table. Elle soupira en voyant Lexa endormit. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Lincoln. « Tu arriverais à soutenir ta femme ? »

Lincoln ne sembla pas réagir, alors elle lui donna un coup dans l'épaule qui sembla le ressaisir.

« Soutien O'. » ordonna-t-elle en passant sa sœur dans les bras de Lincoln. L'avocate prit leurs affaires et passa un bras de Lexa autour de ses épaules et un de ses bras entourant sa taille. Lexa se réveilla et regarda la blonde.

« Je suis désolé, Clarke. » s'excusa Lexa, des larmes menaçantes de déborder. Clarke fronça les sourcils, mais finit par ne pas se poser plus de question. Il fallait qu'ils sortent d'ici.

Clarke s'installa sur le siège conducteur dans un soupir de soulagement. Installer les deux filles ivres mortes avaient été une tâche compliquée. Elle regarda dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Lincoln était au milieu. Les deux femmes somnolaient sur chaque épaule de Lincoln.

Son téléphone vibra, elle le prit pour regarder la notification.

« T'es sérieuse Raven ? » râla la blonde. Elle tapa une destination sur son téléphone et démarra. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour arriver à bon port avant que Raven rentre dans l'habitable à ses côtés. Clarke regarda la brune, à la fois soulagé et énervé.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Il voulait oublier son exe et au final, avant qu'il trempe son biscuit, il a pleuré comme un bébé. » râla Raven frustrer. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Rentrons… » finit-elle par dire dans un soupir. Elle regarda une dernière fois à l'arrière et vit cette fois-ci que Lincoln s'était également endormi. « Oh moins, je ne serais pas seule pour les ramener dans leurs chambres. »

Raven se retourna et vit ses trois amies endormis, elle réprima un rire avant de gentiment indiquer la route à suivre pour rentrer.

 **. . .**

« Sérieusement, Lexa. Tu ne m'aides pas là. » soupira la blonde, qui la tenait par la taille et essayait de gravir les marches. La brune s'était lovée dans son cou et ne faisait que le strict minimum.

« Tu sens bon. » murmura Lexa. Le souffle de la brune sur sa peau lui procura des milliers de frisson.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je t'aide ? » questionna Raven qui les suivait.

« Non, c'est bon Raven, va vérifier que le couple est arrivé à destination. » chuchota Clarke. Lincoln avait repris ses esprits, une fois arrivé au domaine. Il avait porter Octavia comme une princesse et était partit dans sa chambre. Clarke arriva enfin au deuxième étage, elle maudissait cette maison si grande. De plus, Lexa était bien plus tactile. Cela n'aidait pas. Elle vit avec soulagement Raven arrivait. Elle l'aida enfin à la ramener dans sa chambre. Lexa s'échoua dans son lit.

« Alexandria. » grogna Clarke, elle prit ses mains et la tira pour qu'elle se remette debout. « Trouve moi un pyjama que je peux lui enfiler facilement. »

« Ce ne serait pas plus facile de la laisser en sous-vêtement. » Répondit Raven. Clarke hocha négativement de la tête. Raven soupira et se dirigea vers la garde-robe.

« Laissez-moi tranquille… Je veux dormir… » râla Lexa. Clarke soupira, l'une de ses mains vint tenir la taille de la brune. Celle-ci se nicha immédiatement. Clarke descendit de son autre main la fermeture de la robe. Les lèvres de Lexa se posèrent dans le cou de la blonde. Clarke ne put réprimer un grognement qui fit se retourner Raven.

« Tient, je pense que ça ira. »

Clarke finit par retirer la robe complètement avant de faire s'asseoir la brune. Elle prit le vêtement et le regarda longuement. Il était beaucoup trop long et trop large. Il devait appartenir à Bellamy. Elle regarda la brune qui était à présent en sous-vêtement. Elle se mordit la lèvre, tout en balançant le t-shirt. Raven souffla de surprise.

« Tu as raison. Ça va être trop compliqué à enfiler. » se justifia-t-elle en regardant Raven. Camouflant ce nouveau sentiment de jalousie. Elle avait presque oublié que Lexa avait été avec son frère. Des images lui vint en tête, elle grimaça.

Raven rabattu les couvertures et Clarke aida Lexa à se coucher dans son lit confortablement. La blonde remonta la couverture et ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Dors maintenant. » murmura Clarke. Les yeux de Lexa se fermèrent, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Mais lorsque Clarke va pour s'éloigner, la brune la retient.

« Reste. » murmura Lexa, presque suppliante. Clarke se retourna et vit Raven en pleine réflexion intense, les sourcils fronçaient. « S'il te plait. »

Clarke retrouva les yeux de la brune, elle se pinça les lèvres.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser. » souffla soudainement Lexa à voix haute alors que celle-ci observer les lèvres de la blonde. Clarke rougit ardemment. Elle détourna de nouveau son regard, gênée, vers Raven qui l'interroger du regard, complètement éberluée. Lexa l'attira un peu plus vers elle, mais Clarke ne se laissa pas aller. Lexa avait de l'alcool dans le sang et elle avait encore en tête les lèvres qu'elle convoitait se poser sur la rousse.

« Bonne nuit Lexa. » dit-elle un peu plus froidement.

« C'est la vérité. » déclara la brune. Clarke reposa ses yeux sur elle, d'un geste doux, elle caressa sa joue.

« On en parlera demain. » murmura-t-elle pour que seule Lexa entende. « Enfin, si tu t'en souviens. Maintenant, dors. » répondit Clarke. Elle embrassa une dernière fois le front de Lexa. Celle-ci sembla enfin abdiquer et lâcha sa prise. Clarke ne tarda pas à sortir de la pièce. Raven à sa suite.

« Hey, j'ai raté un épisode ? » demanda Raven. Clarke hocha négativement la tête avant de lui souhaiter également une bonne nuit. Une fois sa porte fermée, elle posa son front sur le bois froid. Les yeux fermés, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration.

Elle essaya de se convaincre que Lexa était bourrée et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle se déshabilla à la hâte et rejoins son lit. Le parfum de la brune embaumait ses draps. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil malgré son esprit chamboulait.

 **. . .**

Clarke avait reçu un appel très tôt ce matin. Un appel important qui, elle l'espérait, allait poursuivre son chemin. Elle passa le reste de sa mâtiné auprès de Madi. Octavia somnolait sur une chaise longue, récupérant de sa cuite monumentale tandis que Lincoln finissait la construction de la maison d'enfant avec quelques adolescents. Elle n'avait pas croisée une seule fois Lexa. Elle avait disparue, tout comme Raven.

« J'arrive pas à faire la tête du cheval. » se plaignit Madi sur ses genoux. Clarke prit son crayon de bois et dessina la tête. Elle n'avait pas la prétention d'être une bonne dessinatrice, mais elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Charlotte l'interpella et lui montra son dessin. Elle sourit en la complimentant. Elle vit du coin de l'œil l'arrivait de Raven et de Lexa. Raven donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Lexa puis désigna du doigt Clarke, semblant dire quelque chose à Lexa. Cela ne sembla pas lui plaire puisque celle-ci la bouscula.

Clarke détourna le visage, se concentra de nouveau sur les enfants. La sensation des yeux posait sur elle, ne la quittant pas.

Cela dura une bonne demi-heure avant que les enfants décident de faire autre chose. Ils rangèrent les crayons et les feuilles avant de partir plus loin et de jouer avec Hermès. Clarke n'avait plus de raison de rester à la table. Elle se leva et détourna les yeux, cherchant inconsciemment des yeux Lexa. Elle la trouvait au côté de Raven et d'Octavia. Lexa leva les yeux vers elle et se leva immédiatement en voyant Clarke libre. Octavia fut surprise par la réaction de Lexa tandis que Raven éclata de rire. Elle reçut une douce claque sur la tête.

Clarke vit Lexa s'approcher doucement. L'envie de fuir se fit irrépressible. L'appréhension était à son point culminant. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle trouva le regard déterminé de Lexa. Plus elle approchait, plus le sourire de Lexa se fit grand.

« CLARKE ! Tes amies sont arrivées ! » s'exclama un adolescent sortant de la maison. Lexa se stoppa net, déçu. Clarke se détourna et entra dans la maison, profitant de cette fuite dissimulée. Elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir cette conversation et au vu du regard de la brune, elle se souvenait très bien de la soirée d'hier.

Clarke traversa rapidement la maison pour aller accueillir ses amies. Par ailleurs, elle fut choquée de voir pas deux, mais trois femmes. Luna initia immédiatement une étreinte avec sa meilleure amie.

« Tu m'as manquée. » soupira Luna dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé, Echo voulait absolument venir. » chuchota pour qu'elle seule entende. Clarke haussa les épaules et vint saluer Niylah et Echo.

« Vous m'avez manquée les filles. » sourit-elle grandement. Clarke prit Noah dans ses bras et dit surprise : « Mais vous le nourrissez avec quoi ? ». Noah avait grandi et avait gagner en poids.

« Ah, dis-ça à ses parents, ils ont tendance à le gaver plus qu'autre chose. » soupira Luna.

« Gaver est le bon mot, oui. » ricana la blonde.

« J'espère que ça ne pose pas problème que je suis là ? » questionna Echo. Clarke hocha négativement de la tête dans un sourire.

« Non, je suis ravie que tu sois là, mais j'espère que tu me ramène de bonne nouvelle. » tenta l'avocate.

« Malheureusement, non. Nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main sur Ontari. Bien qu'un informateur nous as dit qu'il l'avait vu dans un quartier de New-York. »

Clarke fit la moue. Ontari était imprévisible et qui sait ce qu'elle comptait faire. La savoir encore en liberté ne la rassurer pas. Elle soupira et finit par les guider vers le jardin ou elle les présenta officiellement. Clarke laissa Luna et Niylah discutaient avec sa mère et Echo discutait avec Raven et Lexa. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement de l'effervescence.

Elle rejoint son coin préféré, le muret pour fumer. Par habitude, elle sortit son paquet.

« Je pensais que tu n'avais pas toucher à la cigarette depuis que tu es là. » lança Luna, en s'installant près d'elle.

« C'est le cas. » soupira Clarke en rangeant son paquet dans sa veste.

« Tu vas bien ? » questionna Luna.

« Bien sûr. » sourit la blonde. « J'aimerais juste qu'Echo puisse retrouver la trace d'Ontari pour ne plus avoir cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. »

« Crois-moi, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut. Niylah est obligée d'aller la chercher elle-même au commissariat pour qu'elle pense un peu à elle. Sinon, elle passerait jour et nuit au commissariat. »

« Mais à part ça, elle va bien ? » questionna Clarke, soucieuse du bien être d'Echo.

« Oui, je pense. Elle se noie dans le travail, mais je suppose que c'est une façon à elle d'accepter la rupture. Et puis, elle s'en fait beaucoup pour Madi et toi. Je crois que ça la rassure de voir que le domaine est bien protégé maintenant. »

« C'est vrai que ses gorilles ne me lâchent pas d'une semelle. Ma mère dit que ce n'est pas pour moi qu'ils sont là et pourtant, si je m'enfonce dans la forêt, un de ses types me suivra. »

« Ça sent le vécu. » gloussa Luna.

« Je suis aller en pleine nuit avec Lexa à la clairière et Tristan nous suivait alors… »

« Ah ! T'es sérieuse ? Mais tu me dis ça que maintenant, c'était quand ?! » s'exclama Luna.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui raconter tout ses moments avec Lexa, ses incertitudes, son ressentit. Luna regarda sa meilleure amie comme si c'était une évidence. La brune soupira et finit par lui frapper l'épaule.

« Je sais que tu sais. Alors arrête le dénie tout de suite. »

Clarke regarda sa meilleure-amie, elle ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Depuis le début, j'étais persuader qu'il y avait du potentiel entre vous-deux. Plus je voyais vos interactions, plus c'était devenue une évidence. Echo en est également convaincue. » s'exclama Luna.

« Comment ça ? » questionna-t-elle un peu perdue.

« Echo pense que tu n'es pas prête. Pourtant, je pense que tu l'es. Il te faut juste un coup de pouce. »

« Si tu pouvais arrêter de parler à demi-mot. Ce serait génial. » commença à s'énerver la blonde.

« Arrête d'avoir peur, Clarke. Tu as le droit au bonheur également. »

« De quoi, tu parles ? »

« De ce que tu ressens pour Lexa. »

Clarke regarda sa meilleure amie dans un soupir. Elle ne pouvait plus le niée. Luna savait. Clarke regarda Luna, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

« Tout ce que tu ressens envers elle, c'est parce que… » commença Luna. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que je tombe amoureuse d'elle. » soupira Clarke. Luna lui lança un regard, sans équivoque. « Ok. Je suis amoureuse de Lexa. Tu es contente ? » lança Clarke, légèrement agacée. Luna sourit.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Clarke, vraiment. » essaya Luna.

« L'amour est source de souffrance. J'ai déjà eu une mauvaise expérience, on est toujours menée à souffrir. »

« Ontari et toi, vous étiez quelque chose. Tu l'aimais certes, mais ta relation avec Lexa sera différente. Lexa n'est pas Ontari. Ce n'est pas une psychopathe et franchement, je pense que Lexa partage les mêmes sentiments que toi. Sinon, elle ne réagirait pas ainsi avec toi. Et puis, on dit souvent qu'il ne faut jamais s'arrêter à la première expérience. »

« Je n'ai rien à lui donner, Luna. »

« Arrête de te prendre la tête et accepte tes sentiments. »

« C'est si facile pour toi de dire ça… »

« Le sentiment qu'est l'amour est tout autour de toi. Il a toujours été là. Tu aimes Madi, tu nous aime. Je ne vois pas qu'elle est le problème à accepter tes sentiments surtout que tu lui démontre déjà ton amour à ta manière. Un aveugle pourrait voir votre nouveau lien. Ça crève les yeux d'autant plus qu'elle ne te lâche pas du regard. » s'exclama Luna, faisant un signe vers Lexa. Celle-ci se détourna rapidement. Clarke fut exaspéré par le comportement de Luna, mais devait admettre qu'elle avait raison. « Et puis franchement, ton amour est quelque chose d'unique, tu donnes déjà beaucoup sans t'en rendre compte. » finit-elle par dire avant de se lever. Clarke regarda Luna rejoindre la table. Elle se leva également, décidé à rejoindre sa famille et surtout Lexa. Plus elle approchait, plus elle sentit ses jambes flageolait.

Une sonnerie retentit. Elle décrocha et fut rapidement ramener à la réalité. Elle changea de trajectoire et rejoint la maison.

Son interlocuteur lui annonça une excellente nouvelle.


	22. Retrouvaille

**Bonjour! Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui me suivent et vos reviews qui me font toujours sourire. J'aime avoir vos réactions :D**

 **J'ai changée la couverture, avec le Clexa et leurs filles :D**

 **Assez du blabla, je vous laisse apprécié le chapitre.**

 **Bon dimanche à vous :)**

* * *

Après son coup de fil, Clarke était revenu satisfaite. Malgré quelques désagréments, les choses allaient tout de même en sa faveur. Elle avait d'abord été très surprise par la rapidité de son interlocuteur, mais elle en fut très heureuse néanmoins.

Par la suite, elle avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec ses amies, partageant ainsi les nouvelles de New-York. Monty avait dit à Echo que Madi manquait à Jordan. Clarke reçu un pincement au cœur. Si elle avait pu faire autrement, elle n'aurait pas séparé sa fille de son quotidien. Elle imaginait bien le tiraillement que cela devait faire pour le jeune enfant, qui connaissait Madi depuis le jardin d'enfant. Elle savait Madi également triste de cette séparation, mais sa fille avait beaucoup à s'occuper depuis qu'elles étaient ici. De toute façon, ils se reverront, ce n'était pas définitif.

Au fil des heures, elle sentait que Lexa ne la quittait pas du regard. Elle brûlait d'envie de poser son regard également, mais elle savait que si elle commençait, elle n'arriverait plus à la quitter, cherchant constamment à vouloir la rejoindre. Lexa ne faisait pas le moindre mouvement vers elle. Pas le moindre geste pour venir lui parler. De tout manière, ce n'était pas le moment adéquat et puis, cela fournissait un peu plus de temps à Clarke pour bien remettre au clair son esprit.

Elle était amoureuse de Lexa et elle avait toujours cette peur au fond de son ventre à cette idée. Luna avait réussi à la rassurer quelque peu, mais à chaque fois qu'elle formulait des mots, des phrases dans sa tête pensant faire le premier pas auprès de la brune, son corps refusait tout simplement d'obtempérer.

C'était ridicule. Elle était Clarke Griffin. Une avocate dont sa réputation n'était plus à refaire. On la surnommait le dragon. Bon sang de bois !

Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle pensait à la brune, elle devenait un chiot apeuré. C'était insensée, elle détestait être dans cette situation. Pourquoi se sentait-elle ainsi ? On disait souvent que le sentiment amoureux était le plus fort pourtant, ce qu'elle y ressentait ressembler à de la faiblesse. Elle détestait se sentir aussi fébrile à la simple pensée de cette magnifique brune. Pourtant, il était inutile de se combattre.

« Ça vous dit d'aller à la clairière ? » demanda Raven qui interrompit le court de ses pensées. La blonde ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était perdue dans le tumulte de ses pensées. Ses amies avaient souhaité voir le refuge. Raven et Lexa les avaient bien évidemment suivis. De ce fait, Clarke avait préféré rester en retrait.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit Niylah.

« On pourra enfin voir ce qui a fait craquer Clarke de ce lieu. » Dit avec amusement Luna.

« J'ai attendu dire qu'elle avait passé plusieurs moments agréables là-bas. » se moqua Raven, regardant Lexa. Celle-ci rougit furieusement et se retient tout geste déplacé envers Raven, au risque de faire comprendre aux autres que celle-ci parlait d'elle et de Clarke. L'avocate ne rata néanmoins pas cet échange muet. Lexa regretta déjà de cette confié à Raven.

Raven gloussa avant d'ouvrir la marche pour retourner au domaine. Lincoln et Octavia se joignirent à elles. Clarke proposa à Madi de venir avec eux, mais celle-ci refusa. Elle voulait continuer à peindre les murs de la petite maisonnette avec ses cousins et ses grands-parents.

 **. . .**

Clarke observait de loin ses amies s'approchaient du bord du lac. Assise sur l'herbe fraiche, elle pouvait à loisir regarder discrètement Lexa discutait avec Niylah. Elles semblèrent toutes en grand réflexion. Soudain, elles se retournèrent toutes vers elle. Luna sembla dire quelque chose négativement, mais Clarke ne distinguait pas les voix. Elles étaient trop loin.

« On va se baigner tu viens ? » questionna Raven, un sourire en coin en revenant vers elle.

« Il n'en ai pas question. » refusa immédiatement Clarke.

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit. » railla Luna, qui s'installa à ses côtés. Raven jeta un œil à Lexa, qui haussa les épaules. Raven soupira et se déshabilla. Clarke pu découvrir que celle-ci avait prévu le coup, s'affichant dans un joli maillot de bain noir deux pièces. Raven ne perdit pas de temps pour plonger dans le lac. Clarke vit du coin de l'œil qu'Echo la suivait de près en sous-vêtement. Lincoln et Octavia suivirent ainsi que Niylah qui n'avait aucune honte d'exhibé les kilos qu'elle avait pris lors de sa grossesse. Elle l'admirait pour autant d'aisance.

Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite dépité. Lexa s'approcha et s'empara des mains de la blonde, dans l'idée qu'elle suive le mouvement.

« Si tu crois que je vais accepter de mettre ne serait-ce un pied dans cette eau pour tes beaux yeux, tu te trompes. » souffla la blonde.

« Allez Clarke, ça va être cool. » répliqua Lexa, souriant grandement. « L'eau est seine et nettoyez. De plus, la baignade est autorisée. »

« C'est une très mauvaise idée. » Refusa Clarke. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les mauvaises idées sont toujours les meilleurs. » dit assurément la brune.

« Ah oui ? Et depuis quand ? » demanda la blonde, arquant un sourcil moqueur.

« Depuis que je l'ai décidée. »

« Bah voyons. » souffla-t-elle amusée. Elle était à un fil d'accepté.

« Allez bouge ton joli popotin. » s'exclama Lexa.

« Jolie, hein. » taquina la blonde. Lexa rougit et lâcha ses mains avant de se retourner. La brune se déshabilla devant les yeux inquisiteurs de la blonde. Clarke découvrit un joli maillot de bain vert et pu admirer entièrement le tatouage sur son dos. Il était magnifique. Rectification, Lexa était magnifique. Son bas ventre réagit immédiatement tandis qu'elle sentit ses joues se réchauffaient.

Brusquement, elle reçut une tape sur la tête. Elle se retourna vivement et vit le visage rieur de sa meilleure-amie.

« Si un regard pouvait bruler, Lexa ne serait plus de ce monde. » murmura-t-elle à Clarke, de sorte que cela ne soit attendu que par elle. La brune aux yeux émeraude se retourna, son regard joueur plantait dans les iris de la blonde.

« Alors, la princesse me ferait l'honneur de se joindre à moi ? » questionna-t-elle. Clarke eut soudain l'envie irrépressible de se joindre à elle pour enfin effacer cette distance tacite entre elle. Son organe palpitant, elle refusa difficilement dans un mouvement négatif de la tête. Elle vit la déception de Lexa, mais la brune se ressaisit rapidement et rejoint les autres dans l'eau. Clarke ne quitta pas son regard de la brune.

« Bon sang, c'était palpable. » souffla Luna. « T'es vraiment accro. Ton regard lui envoie des petits cœurs. » ricana Luna. Clarke poussa gentiment Luna pour cet affront, les joues en feu. Le rire de Luna redoubla et Clarke se cacha dans ses mains pour reprendre contenance. Après avoir repris le contrôle, elle jeta un œil tristement vers Lexa qui s'amusait à éclabousser les autres.

« Pourquoi à tel embrasser cette fille dans ce bar ? » demanda incertaine Clarke. Cette scène se jouait et se rejouait dans son esprit. Elle avait beau essayer de comprendre, elle ne trouvait pas la raison. Plus elle y pensait, plus son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle déglutit et baissa son regard sur ses mains. Lexa avait peut-être était éméchée, ça ne justifiait rien. Et si, Luna avait raison, si Lexa ressentait la même chose alors… Elle soupire. Elle ne savait vraiment pas. Bien qu'une petite voix dans sa tête lui dît que Lexa expérimentait, maintenant qu'elle le pouvait et qu'elle serait l'une de ses expériences. Clarke secoua la tête. Non, Lexa n'était pas ce genre de fille.

« Je l'ignore. » lâcha finalement Luna après réflexion. « Je pense qu'une discussion entre vous, ne serait pas de trop. »

Clarke opina et daigna lever le regard sur sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai réussi. » avoua l'avocate après un temps de silence. Luna tourna son regard sur sa meilleure amie, qui juste que là, fixait les adultes s'amusaient dans l'eau. Luna attendit que Clarke en dise plus. « Ce matin, le frère de Lexa m'a contacté, suite à un message vocal que j'avais laissé. Il m'a assuré qu'il allait m'aider. Il m'a éclairé sur beaucoup de point. Aussi, il m'a appris que Nia avait acquiert, il y a peu, un papier officiel comme quoi elle avait la garde de Tris… »

« Quoi ? Mais… » protesta Luna.

« Je sais. Je ne sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée pour la signature de Lexa, mais elle a surement soudoyé un juge. Ainsi, elle s'assure une protection de plus contre Lexa. Elle a surement eu vent qu'elle sera représentée par moi… »

« Je vois. Tu dois lui faire peur pour qu'elle choisit un moyen aussi drastique. »

Clarke opina. Elle n'était pas de celle qui se laisser abattre. Nia avait dû se renseigner sur elle. Clarke n'empruntait pas toujours la légalité, mais elle arrivait toujours à ses fins. « Roan me donnera les papiers demain. Il dit qu'il y a une lettre écrite de la main de Lexa. Tout est faux, évidemment, sinon Lexa m'en aurait parler. La question est : Comment Nia sait que je compte faire une demande de garde ? En aillant ce document, l'avocat adverse pourra détruire la fiabilité de Lexa en quelque seconde. Mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je ne me ferrais plus doubler. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Si besoin est, je suis là et je suis sûr que Becca t'aiderait si tu lui demande. »

« Je sais. Néanmoins, demain, il vient avec Tris. Il m'a assuré qu'il gérait, mais j'espère juste que Nia se rendra compte de rien. »

« Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne saisis pas encore, mais le fait que Lexa puisse voir enfin sa fille est une grande nouvelle. » sourit Luna.

« Oui. C'est inespéré. A la base, Nia devait amenée Tris à un shooting photo à New-York, ce lundi, mais elle a un voyage d'affaire de dernière minute alors Roan s'est proposé d'amener la petite. »

« C'est bien… Bien que si, la mère de Lexa est au courant que tu es l'avocate de sa fille et de ce que tu souhaite faire, c'est qu'elle a un détective ou une taupe au sein du bureau. »

« Ou les deux, mais j'essaie de me focaliser sur la retrouvaille de demain. J'essayerais de parler avec la petite par la même occasion, j'apprendrais peut-être des choses sur Nia. » souffla Clarke. Elle quitta des yeux sa meilleure-amie pour regarder les nageurs. Lincoln avait sur ses épaules Octavia tandis qu'Echo avait Raven sur les siennes. Raven et Octavia essayaient de se pousser par la force de leurs bras. Niylah et Lexa avait disparue. Elle tourna la tête à leurs recherches et elle les vit sortir du cabanon avec un serviette chacune sur leur épaule. Elles se dirigèrent vers elles.

« Déjà de sorti. » se moqua la blonde. Niylah haussa les épaules et commença à s'essuyer. Lexa faisait de même et Clarke remarqua qu'elle grelotait. « C'est ça de faire la maligne. » railla l'avocate. La brune lui lança un regard noir, finissant de se sécher avant de se rhabiller. Par vengeance, Lexa s'allongea à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Clarke. L'effet fut immédiat.

« Ahh, tes cheveux sont trempés ! » grogna la blonde.

« Fallait pas me chercher. » gloussa la brune. Clarke lâcha un soupire avant de s'extirper avec difficulté. Elle se retrouva, regardant Lexa qui riait toujours. Elle leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lexa vint lui voler une étreinte. Clarke profita de se rapprochement pour fermer les yeux et s'engouffrer dans son cou. Même avec l'odeur du lac sur sa peau, Lexa sentait divinement bon. Elle ouvra les paupières et se redressa, elle put voir les yeux moqueurs de Luna et de Niylah. Clarke éloigna une de ses mains de la taille de Lexa pour brandir d'un geste vulgaire son majeur vers ses amies. Lexa déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'extirper des bras de la blonde, les joues rouges.

Lexa lui lança un de ses sourires lumineux avant de s'éloigner vers Luna et Niylah, reprenant normalement une conversation. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, lâchant un soupire de frustration. Occultant Luna et Niylah, Lexa n'avait pas manquer cette opportunité. Elle avait initié un nouveau rapprochement qui lui manquait déjà. Elle était tellement bien contre elle. Avec elle. C'était vrai, elle était accro. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi accro à une fille autant qu'elle l'était à cette brune qui lui avait voler son cœur.

Elle posa son regard sur le lac, qui était à présent vide. Elle vit du coin de l'œil, le couple revenir, copiant les mêmes gestes que Lexa et Niylah avait entreprit auparavant.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, on devrait partir. » s'exclama Octavia, qui essayait de se hisser dans son jean.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Clarke. « Où sont Raven et Echo ? »

« Raven nous as dit : partez devant. » répondit Lincoln.

« Et je pense qu'on en a pour un moment si on attend. » ajouta Octavia, essayant de la jouer subtile.

« C'est vrai qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher… » fit pensive Niylah.

« Et elles se sont trouvées. » ricana Octavia.

« Oh… » fit simplement Clarke. Elle regarda le cabanon dans un soupire avant de regarder Lexa, qui semblait scanner sa réaction. « Allons-y alors. » ajouta-t-elle en se détournant.

« Ça ne me surprend pas. » gloussa Luna. « Ça va Clarke ? » demanda-t-elle. Clarke regarda son amie et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? C'est moi qui aie rompu avec elle. Pas l'inverse. Elle fait bien ce qu'elle veut. » expliqua Clarke. Elle se contrefichait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles. Elle était même heureuse de voir que Echo passait à autre chose, même si elle avait peur que Raven soit un substitut. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le soit. Raven était une femme, qui avait énormément vécue de drame dans sa courte vie et elle ne méritait pas une aventure d'une nuit. Echo, également, méritait mieux que ça. Elle ne comprenait juste pas ce revirement de situation et ce soudain rapprochement.

Elle fut silencieuse pendant tout le trajet du retour, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la discussion qui se jouait entre les deux couples mariés devant elle. En même temps, elle profitait des doigts fins de Lexa entrelaçant les siens. Cette chaleur qui irradiait son bras était tellement bon, qu'elle ne jugeait pas l'utilité de briser leur bulle confortable.

 **. . .**

Le lendemain matin arriva très vite. Luna, Niylah et Echo étaient finalement resté. Sa mère avait fait préparer une chambre pour le couple et Noah tandis qu'Echo devait dormir sur le canapé. Devait. Parce qu'elle n'était pas sur le canapé cette nuit. Clarke s'était levé comme à chaque insomnie et s'était diriger dehors pour profiter du calme et des étoiles environnantes.

Le stresse était à son comble. Elle avait prévenu une majorité des habitants de cette maison de cette venue impromptue. Sa mère en avait été heureuse et avait tenue à confectionner un festin pour le déjeuner. Roan et Tris devait arrivée dans les alentours de neuf heures. Heureusement, elle s'était arrangée avec Anya pour qu'elle aille les chercher à l'aéroport et qu'elle les amène jusqu'ici.

Clarke n'arrêtait pas de regarder son smartphone, attendant une notification. Elle se refit un thé et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Raven en se retournant.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas l'esprit tranquille jeune padawan. » gloussa Raven. Clarke fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la référence. « Star Wars ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux ébahis. « Tu ne connais pas la saga Star Wars ? »

Clarke hocha négativement de la tête, soufflant sur son thé.

« Attends que Matthew te kidnappe pour un marathon et tu deviendras une fidèle. » ricana Raven. Clarke touchait par sa fierté, aurait voulu comprendre cette référence et n'aimait pas du tout qu'on se moque d'elle.

« Hm-hm, ris Reyes, et je divulgue tes pires secrets à Echo, que j'ai découvert pendant mon séjour ici. » lança l'avocate. Raven devint cramoisi. Clarke fit un sourire triomphant.

« Fait ça et je dis à Lexa des trucs embarrassants que je t'ai entendu dire sur elle. » réitéra Raven, regagnant de la confiance.

« Comme si tu avais quelque chose. » souffla la blonde. « Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. »

« Ahah, donc son avis t'apporte quand même ! » cria Raven, ravie de cette découverte. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et toi depuis quand tu as des vues sur Echo, huh ? » demanda Clarke. Raven rougit.

« Je- eh bien… » bafouilla Raven. Clarke sourit grandement.

« Hm, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. » déduit la blonde.

« Quoi, tu pensais quoi ? » s'affola la latino.

« Je pensais que ça aller être une aventure furtive. Mais tu en pince clairement pour elle. Tu as tout à fait raison de l'être. »

« Pour clarifier, nous n'avons rien fait qu'autre que discuter. »

« Vraiment ? » gloussa Clarke, n'en croyant pas un mot.

« Vraiment. Depuis la soirée chez toi, ont parlaient par message et c'est ce qu'on a fait après que vous êtes partie de la clairière. On voulait juste être seule. Hier soir, on est même aller faire un tour dans Polis au bar, tu sais un rendez-vous quoi. » répondit Raven, d'un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh je vois. » fit Clarke. Elle s'approcha de Raven et l'analysa du regard. Raven se sentit mal à l'aise. « Je ne souhaite que son bonheur alors évite de la faire souffrir comme j'ai pu le faire. » avertit Clarke. « Sinon, tu m'auras sur le dos. Je sais, c'est hypocrite, mais elle sera toujours mon amie et je la protégerais toujours. »

« Alors ne fais pas la même chose avec Lexa et parle lui une bonne fois pour toute au lieu de la fuir. »

« Je ne la fuis pas. » se fustigea immédiatement la blonde. Raven lui lança un regard, de ceux qui disait 'tu te fou de moi ?'. « Ok, peut-être, mais j'ai de bonne raison. »

« Ah oui ? » arqua-t-elle un sourcil.

« Si je te le dis, tu vas aller courir lui dire. »

« Pas faux. » accepta la latino, sortant finalement de la cuisine. Elle reçut la notification qu'elle attendant tant.

 **. . .**

Ce fut les vingt plus longue minute de toute sa vie. Lorsque Tristan vint vers elle pour lui dire qu'ils avaient passée le premier poste de garde, elle demanda à Madi d'occuper Lexa et courra presque au-devant de la maison. La voiture d'Anya se gara sur les galets. Le cœur palpitant à toute rompe, Anya sortit du véhicule, la salua de la main pendant que Roan sortit du côté passager.

Roan n'avait rien de Lexa. Il était grand, costaux, les cheveux longs qui voguait vers le noir et un regard ténébreux. Il était l'exact opposé de Lexa. Il s'approcha immédiatement vers elle, un sourire chaleureux.

 _Au moins, ils ont le même sourire communicatif._ Pensa l'avocate. Elle se redressa pour garder la face devant lui, il faisait facilement deux têtes de plus qu'elle.

« Bonjour, vous devez être Maître Griffin. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

« Moi de même Monsieur Woods. » dit poliment Clarke. Il lui présenta sa main, qu'elle accepta.

« Wow une poigne de fer que vous avez là, Maître. » railla le brun. Clarke sourit. Elle avait dû apprendre à bien entreprendre une poignée de main pour pouvoir déstabiliser quiconque osant la défié.

« Et si tu commençais par m'appeler par mon prénom ? » proposa l'avocate, abrogeant directement le vouvoiement.

« Très bien Clarke. Je vais aller voir ce que fais ma nièce. » informa-t-il, rejoignant l'arrière passager. Il ouvra la porte et parla quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner de nouveau pour laisser passer la fille de Lexa.

La petite posa son regard sur Clarke, pas rassuré pour un sou. Timidement, elle avança vers l'avocate sous les encouragements de son oncle. Elle s'arrêta à une distance qui lui parût raisonnable. La petite fille analysa avec méfiance le comportement de Clarke, essayant de juger si elle pouvait faire confiance ou non.

La ressemblance entre la mère et la fille lui frappa en plein visage. Elles arboraient les mêmes traits fins. Les yeux de petite fille étaient en revanche bleu, mais il était tout aussi envoûtant et pétillant que la mère. En revanche, sa chevelure était châtain clair, très longue. Néanmoins, quelque chose la frappa et elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à l'oncle, pleine de question en tête. Il lui lança un sourire triste.

Elle reposa son regard sur Tris qui l'observait toujours avec méfiance. Clarke n'était peut-être pas médecin, mais elle pouvait dire que Tris était trop maigre pour son âge. Madi avait même plus de masse qu'elle. Elle soupira. Elle était une jeune mannequin. Cela ne la surprendrait pas si elle apprenait que la grand-mère imposait un régime spécial. De plus, elle était très pâle par rapport aux photographies qu'elle avait pu apercevoir.

Elle pouvait voir cette petite lueur d'espoir qui vivifiait ceux de Lexa en Tris. Clarke entreprit de s'avancer doucement. Tris fit un geste de recule, continuant de l'observer étrangement. Elle ne souhaitait pas la faire fuir alors elle s'arrêta et arbora un doux sourire.

« Bonjour, Tris. Je suppose que ton oncle t'a expliqué pourquoi vous étiez là ? »

« Vous êtes la nouvelle avocate de maman. » répondit timidement l'enfant. Clarke sourit davantage.

« Oui. »

« Comment suis-je sensé vous faire confiance ? » quémanda Tris. Clarke fut d'abord surpris par la pertinence de la question, et la façon qu'elle avait de la formuler. Bien qu'elle ne doutât pas que son statut parmi les adultes en était la cause. Ceci la rebuté, chaque enfant avait le droit de vivre une enfance et elle se doutait que Tris n'en avait pas eu.

« J'ai promis à ta mère de vous réunir et je réitère ma promesse envers toi, je vous réunirais et je ne vous abandonnerais pas comme tous les avocats auraient pu le faire par le passé. » dit-elle avec sincérité. Tris baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir à ce que la blonde venait de lui dire.

« Alors ma mère ne m'avait pas oublié. Elle ne m'a jamais abandonné. » souffla Tris, réalisant honteusement sa faute. Elle était au courant que Nia avait sa garde officielle. Nia l'avait nargué en lui disant que Lexa l'avait lâchement abandonné. Son oncle n'avait de cesse de lui répéter qu'il avait anguille sous roche. La petite avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir une vie d'enfant normale. Une vie avec sa mère. Tris avait toujours pris le silence de sa mère pour un abandon de sa part. C'était elle qui avait abandonné, pas sa mère. Lorsque Roan était venu hier soir pour lui dire qu'il allait rendre visite à sa mère et sa nouvelle avocate, un petit espoir était revenu, malgré la petite voix intérieure de Nia qui lui soufflait qu'il ne fallait pas trop rêvé.

« Non, il fallait juste qu'elle trouve la bonne personne pour vous aider simplement. Ta maman t'aime Tris, n'en doute jamais. » fit Clarke, s'approchant. Tris ne recula pas cette fois-ci. Elle transcendait du regard Clarke, aux bords des larmes. L'espoir devenant plus grand, elle réduit considérablement l'espace avec l'adulte pour venir serrer ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke, les larmes coulant abondamment.

Le cœur lourd, les bras de la petite enserrait sa taille, elle entoura de ses bras la petite, caressant affectueusement sa chevelure. Après quelques minutes de silence, seulement entrecoupé par les sanglots de Tris, Clarke vint poser ses doigts sur le menton de la petite pour le remonter et ainsi voir à loisir ses yeux brillants. Elle sourit tendrement et essuya les larmes sur ses joues de ses mains.

« Allez, gardes-en lorsque tu retrouveras ta maman. » gloussa Clarke. Elle caressa affectueusement ses joues, déposant ses lèvres sur son front. Tel une maman le ferait. Tris ferma les yeux à ce geste rassurant, réconfortant. Clarke était une inconnue pour elle, mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance à présent.

Tris s'empara de la main de l'avocate, Clarke ne rechigna pas, se doutant que Tris avait besoin d'un point d'encrage dans ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Anya, Roan, Clarke et Tris se stoppèrent à la lisière de la porte vitré. Tous semblèrent prendre conscience de leurs présences, excepté Lexa, Aden, Madi, Matthew, Charlotte et quelques adolescents qui jouaient au ballon plus loin. Clarke leva son index qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres, leur signifiant de se taire. Elle regarda Tris, qui ne cessait de regarder la silhouette de sa mère.

« Vas-y » encouragea Clarke d'un sourire. Tris leva son regard incertain sur l'avocate. « N'ait aucune crainte. » ajouta-t-elle. Tris acquiesça, elle débuta dans une marche avant de finit en course pour rejoindre Lexa.

Tout le monde à la table voulait être spectateur de leurs retrouvailles alors, c'est dans un silence qu'ils observèrent la scène.

Madi fut la première à voir cette nouvelle tête courir vers eux. Ayant été mis dans la confidence par sa mère, la petite sourit grandement avant d'avertir Aden. Lexa se retourna soudainement vers Tris à l'appel d'une voix qu'elle n'avait pas attendue depuis longtemps maintenant. Stupéfaite, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, elle crut halluciner, mais ce rendit compte de la véracité que lorsque Tris s'engouffra dans ses bras. Presqu'instantanément, des larmes de joie dévalèrent ses joues. Elle suréleva même Tris, tellement la joie était immense. Plus rien ne compter mise à part ses retrouvailles avec sa progéniture. Aden et les autres s'étaient retiré, retrouvant la table.

Clarke observait toujours de sa position, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle vit du coin de l'œil sa fille la rejoindre et sauté dans ses bras.

« Pourquoi elles pleurent, maman ? » Demanda Madi. Clarke positionna le corps de sa fille plus confortablement sur sa taille puis posa une main sur la joue de Madi.

« Parce que ça fait très très très longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda intriguer Madi.

« Parce que parfois, la vie fait que la maman et l'enfant se séparent injustement. »

« Mais toi, tu vas réparer pour que Lexa et Tris soient plus triste ? »

« Bien sûr, mon ange. » rassura-t-elle. Madi sourit grandement, contente de la réponse.

« Moi, je veux jamais être loin de toi, maman. » avoua innocemment la petite, qui posa sa tête dans son cou. Clarke acquiesça tristement. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir était fait. Elle espérait juste que Finn, lors de sa sortie, ne décide d'éloigner Madi d'elle. Elle avait encore en tête ce que Madi lui avait dit, et dans cette phrase, elle comprenait que Madi n'avait pas oublier. Elle embrassa sa tempe et murmura des paroles rassurantes.

 **. . .**

Lexa et Tris s'étaient isolés pour se retrouver. Ce qui était évident en soit, et même si elle aurait du leur laisser leur intimité. Clarke ne faisait que posé son regard vers elles, voulant s'assurer qu'elles allaient bien. Pour le moment, Lexa tressait les cheveux de Tris et avait une discussion des plus animés puisqu'elle voyait rire Tris autant que Lexa. Son cœur se réchauffa en voyant la femme qu'elle aimait être heureuse. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Madi bougeait sur ses genoux.

« Maman, c'est quand le bon moment alors ? » soupira Madi impatiente. Elle trouvait le temps long depuis que sa mère lui avait refuser d'aller rejoindre Lexa et Tris. Afin d'aller se présenter à Tris et pourquoi pas la faire devenir une nouvelle camarade de jeux.

Ils étaient tous à l'apéritif, Abby arriva et déposa un plateau de chips. Clarke réprimanda Madi pour avoir sauté immédiatement dessus. Elle se leva et ordonna à sa fille de ne pas trop en manger. Elle héla l'attention de sa meilleure-amie pour lui demander de la surveiller avant de rejoindre sa mère qui était retourner en cuisine.

« De l'aide ? » demanda-t-elle. Abby se retourna et lui lança un sourire.

« Il ne me reste juste le plateau de charcuterie, et les petits-fours à mettre en cuisson, mais si tu veux, tu peux ramener la charcuterie. »

Clarke opina, prenant le plateau en main. Elle hésita un instant avant qu'Abby se retourne.

« Tu voulais quelque chose d'autre ? » questionna la mère.

« Eh bien- » commença Clarke. Elle se racla la gorge. « Je me demandais de ce que tu pensais de Tris. » finit-elle par dire le fond de ses pensées.

Abby regarda longuement sa fille, cherchant à voir s'il n'avait pas un double sens. Elle réfléchit avant d'enfin s'exprimer. Comprenant où voulait en venir Clarke.

« D'un point de vue médical, je dirais qu'elle est sous-alimentée. Mais certaines physionomies sont comme ça. Lexa, elle-même est mince naturellement. Cependant, sa pâleur indique une anomalie. J'imagine une anémie, une carence de vitamines, mais je ne peux pas m'avancer sans examen approfondi. »

« Si elle a des problèmes de santé, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il y a de nombreuses hospitalisations à son nom avant que la mère de Lexa prenne un médecin de famille. Si Nia mets en danger sa vie, je pourrais m'en servir contre elle lors de la confrontation. »

« Alors je pourrais lui faire passer une visite médicale. Cela me prendrait une heure tout au moins. »

« Avec ton compte-rendu et l'accord de Lexa, j'imagine que cela pourrait être recevable. » Réfléchit Clarke. Elle acquiesça et repartit vers le jardin. A son retour, Madi revint sur ses genoux avec un jus de fruit dans les mains. Le liquide ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur son jean lorsque celle-ci sauta de ses genoux en voyant que Lexa et Tris revenaient vers eux. Clarke réprimanda Madi, qui s'excusa rapidement avant de rejoindre Lexa. La brune fit les présentations avant que son regard atteint la personne tant convoitée. Cependant, Clarke ne vit rien puisqu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'effacer le jus. Elle soupira et dit à la tablé qu'elle allait se changer.

 **. . .**

Clarke chercha un nouveau bas dans ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et se refermait. Le bruit du verrou si caractéristique vint à ses oreilles. Dans un froncement de sourcil, elle s'éloigna de l'armoire pour poser son regard sur la porte. Elle fut surprise de voir la femme qui obstruait toutes ses pensées.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point, je veux te remercier, mais les mots me manquent. Ce que tu as fait. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Clarke. » dit en toute franchise. Lexa s'approcha et vint se nicher complètement dans le cou de la blonde. Lexa tentait de ne plus verser de larme, mais c'était difficile. Elle était émue par cette surprise dont Clarke était l'investigatrice. Elle savait que ce n'était que pour une journée, qu'elle allait de nouveau dire adieu à sa fille ce soir, mais elle était heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

Elle aurait pu attendre pour remercier la blonde, mais elle n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette distance obligatoire. Dès qu'elle avait su par Tris que c'était l'idée de Clarke. Elle avait eu cette folle envie de la rejoindre, de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre elle. Retrouver son odeur et sa chaleur apaisante.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. » répondit Clarke, après s'être assurer que sa voix n'allait pas la trahir sur l'envahissement d'émotion qui lui ferait surement défaut.

« Bien sûr que si, Clarke. » s'exclama vivement Lexa, se redressant. Lexa vint prendre le menton de la blonde dans le creux de sa main, forçant ainsi la rencontre de leurs iris. Son autre main vint effleurer la taille de Clarke et finit par s'y poser. Ce simple contact fit frissonner de plaisir la blonde. Irrémédiablement, le regard de Lexa fut attiré par les lèvres de l'avocate. Clarke rougit comprenant ce qui allait se passer sous peu. Dans un accès de confiance, Lexa fit rencontrer ses lèvres avec celle de Clarke pour un doux baiser.

Clarke, d'abord surprise, se tendit avant de se sentir fondre en Lexa. Elles s'abandonnèrent toutes deux au baiser échangé. Clarke avait le ventre plein de papillons, le vivant comme un feu d'artifice dans tout le corps. Après quelques secondes de félicité, Clarke éloigna son visage du sien. Elle caressa la joue de Lexa, dans un regard plein de questionnement, mais celle-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle initia de nouveau un baiser plus appuyé sur ses lèvres. Bientôt, Clarke devint plus réceptif et un balai de langue vint s'ajouter. Leurs corps collaient l'une contre l'autre. Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'au moment où leurs poumons réclamèrent plus d'air. Elles reprirent leurs souffles, complètement perdue dans leurs bulles et par l'inondation de sensation nouvelle. Un troisième baiser fut initié, ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Lexa lui disait par ce baiser tout ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à formuler alors que le cœur de Clarke criait tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Au bout d'un moment, Clarke jugea de rompre le baiser. A bout de souffle de nouveau, Clarke essayait de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque. Elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'une et de l'autre avant que Lexa brise se silence.

« J'aurais voulu- » commença Lexa avant de déglutir maladroitement. « J'aurais voulu avoir une discussion avant de.. » essaya de finir Lexa, mais cette fois-ci, Clarke posa son index sur les lèvres de Lexa.

« Une prochaine fois, pour le moment, tu dois profiter de Tris. » assura l'avocate, un sourire illuminant son visage. De plus, la blonde se sentait si légère qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à le briser. Lexa regarda longuement la blonde.

« Tu me promets de ne pas fuir ? » demanda sans une once d'assurance la brune. Clarke devina rapidement les incertitudes de la brune. Après tout, elle était adepte de la fuite, et se baiser aurait pu la faire fuir et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle pensait maintenant, c'était qu'elle voulait de nouveau goûter aux lèvres si tentatrices de Lexa. Mais elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se contrôler comme elle venait de le faire. Elle était certaine que si elle posait de nouveau ses lèvres, leurs baisers ne seraient plus aussi chastes.

« Je promets que nous allons avoir une discussion, toi et moi. » dit sincèrement Clarke, remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille de Lexa. La brune acquiesça et se recula avec difficulté. Le manque de l'étreinte de Clarke se fit immédiatement ressentir. Elle déverrouilla la porte avant de regarder une dernière fois la blonde. « Va rejoindre Tris. »

Lexa acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Clarke s'effondra aussitôt dans son lit, ses doigts allèrent toucher ses lèvres. L'air rêveur et son sourire niais ne pourrait tromper personne. Elle repassa le moment encore et encore dans sa mémoire. Elle venait d'embrasser Lexa. Ou du moins, Lexa venait de le faire.

Clarke l'avait vécue comme une explosion. Son cœur s'était déchiré de bonheur lorsqu'elle avait senti les lèvres si douces de la brune. Elle avait eu l'impression d'embrasser pour la première fois quelqu'un. Comme si tout cela était nouveau. Ça l'était, car ce qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible. Et elle pourrait braver tout un tas de merde pour retrouver les douces lèvres de cette fille dont elle était amoureuse.

* * *

 _TO BE CONTINUED *Je sais que vous adorez cette phrase MOUAHAH !*_


	23. Complicité

**BONJOUR! Oui, j'ai une semaine de retard, je suis désolé pour ça, mais maintenant il est là !**

 **Je vous laisse à votre lecture en vous remerciant encore pour vos avis.**

 **Bonne journée à tous !**

* * *

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire comme une adolescente amoureuse pour la première fois. Cela semblait stupide, mais elle ne pouvait pas arrêter toutes les sensations et les sentiments que Lexa avait réveillés en elle. Elle était sur un petit nuage et il lui fallut un certain temps avant d'y redescendre.

Pour de nouveau paniquer.

Lexa l'avait embrassée. Plus d'une fois. Que signifier ce baiser ? Que voulait-elle dire par conversation ? Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Lexa l'appréciait-elle également ? Si oui, pourquoi aurait-elle embrasser cette rousse ? Pour voir sa réaction ? Pour expérimenter ? Comment allait-elle faire pour le côté professionnel ?

Toutes ses questions s'enchainaient et l'aidaient à nourrir son anxiété. Elle maugréa. Elle était bien loin de son petit nuage maintenant. Elle enfila un jean, se forçant à se ressaisir. Après tout, elle lui avait promis une conversation et de ne pas fuir.

De ne pas fuir ? Lexa avait peur qu'elle fuît ? Bon sang ! Lexa avait peur d'une potentielle fuite de sa part !

Clarke venait de le réaliser et ce fit une claque mentale. Elle devait être aussi perdue qu'elle et elle, elle ne faisait que fuir. En même temps, c'était son moyen de défense, elle ne voulait plus tomber amoureuse et n'y croyait de toute façon plus. L'amour était source de douleur, et pourtant, elle était tombée sous le charme de la brune depuis le début. Luna avait su lui ouvrir les yeux et maintenant, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Muni de son visage neutre, elle retourna dans le jardin. Son masque impassible ne dura pas plus de deux minutes. Évidemment, lorsque ses iris rencontrèrent ceux de la jolie brune, elle finit par sourire comme une idiote, son cœur ratant de nouveau un battement.

Lexa chercha à savoir si Clarke allait la fuir ou non, mais lorsqu'elle vit le sourire de la blonde, elle fut rassurée. De ce fait, la brune trouva toujours un prétexte, frôlant le dos, la main, l'épaule ou encore la nuque de Clarke, lui procurant d'innombrable frisson puis repartait aussitôt auprès de Tris. Comme en ce moment même.

La blonde était assise, sirotant son verre, parlant avec ses amies. Lexa avait fini par les rejoindre, laissant les enfants jouaient ensemble. Sauf que la brune eut la bonne idée de s'installer à ses côtés et d'apposer sa main sur sa cuisse. Comme à chacun de ses touchés, une décharge électrique la parcouru. Elle quitta des yeux ses amies pour une nouvelle fois fusillait Lexa du regard, celle-ci comme à chaque fois, lui envoya un sourire amusé.

Luna ne manqua pas cet échange de nouveau et même si elle n'était toujours pas Supergirl, elle devina que Lexa avait encore une fois initié un touché, qui mit dans tous ses états sa meilleure amie. Luna adorait voir son amie rougir à vue d'œil.

Clarke se mordit la lèvre et se força à reprendre sa conversation avec Echo, malgré cette intrusion qui perturbait sa concentration. Une chaleur irradiant autant ses joues que son bas-ventre. Elle posa de nouveau discrètement ses yeux sur Lexa, qui était en pleine conversation avec son frère. Elle avait un désir incommensurable d'aller capturer les lèvres de Lexa.

La blonde déglutit, ferma brièvement les yeux avant de voir sa mère se levait pour commencer à débarrasser. Elle vit là, un échappatoire à son problème. Elle se leva brusquement, sentant la main de Lexa la quittait subitement. Sa brusquerie n'échappa à personne puisque tout le monde finit par poser des yeux interrogateurs sur elle. Clarke se pinça les lèvres avant de sourire faussement.

« Je vais t'aider maman. » dit simplement la blonde, ignorant les regards d'autrui en commençant à prendre des plateaux maintenant vides. Luna voulut saisir cette occasion pour venir interroger Clarke pour sa nouvelle maladresse et sa perte de contrôle auprès de Lexa. En réalité, Luna mourrait d'envie de la taquiner, mais elle ne pouvait le faire devant tout le monde. Mais Abigail lui ordonna de se rasseoir en lui expliquant qu'elle était l'invitée ici et qu'ils avaient d'autres paire de bras qui allaient aider.

Luna maugréa dans sa barbe avant d'abdiquer. Elle supposa qu'elle allait devoir attendre un peu pour avoir de nouveau une discussion. Luna vit Lexa se levait à la suite de la blonde, prenant des verres vides avec elle. Luna leva les yeux au ciel.

« Décidément, elles ne peuvent plus se passer de l'une et de l'autre. » gloussa Luna. Niylah jeta la pointe de son pied dans son tibia.

« Aïe ! Ça s'était ma jambe ! » ronchonna immédiatement Anya qui jusque-là, avait une conversation très intéressante avec Roan. Niylah baissa le regard, se pinçant les lèvres alors que Luna regarda sa femme, essayant de retenir un rire.

« Désolé, ma femme est quelque peu brutale lorsque je me préoccupe de la vie amoureuse et sexuelle de Clarke. » dit amusée Luna.

« Parce que ce n'est pas ton problème. » souffla agacée Niylah. « Bon, je vais voir si Noah va bien. »

« Moi, ça m'intéresse. » lâcha Anya. « Vie amoureuse, bien sûr. » précisa-t-elle. Elle était au courant de certaine chose par rapport à Lexa, mais si elle pouvait en savoir plus concernant Clarke, alors elle était tout ouïe.

Marcus et Lincoln étaient partit griller la viande tandis que les adolescents avaient préféré se réunir à une autre table plus loin. Les quatre enfants jouaient de leur côté. Octavia et Raven revenaient puis repartaient, aidant ainsi Clarke, Abby et Lexa. Il ne restait plus que Roan, Echo, Anya et Luna.

« C'est ironique en sachant que toi comme Echo, vous vous l'êtes tapé. » arqua-t-elle d'un sourcil.

« HEY ! Autant Clarke a baiser avec Anya pour un coup d'un soir. J'aime autant pensée que ce n'était pas non plus rien ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi. » claqua Echo, légèrement vexée.

« Sérieux, Anya ? Tu as couché avec ma sœur ? » s'exclama Octavia, horrifié. Lexa était également présente, attendant la conversation, elle serra sa mâchoire, prit violemment quelques verres avant d'assassiner autant Anya que Echo de ses yeux verts. L'une comme l'autre s'affaissa dans leurs sièges. Elle leur tourna le dos et rentra de nouveau dans la maison.

« Ouch ça n'a pas dû faire plaisir. » gloussa Luna.

« J'aurais aimé que Lexa ne le sache pas ! Ça ne doit pas lui plaire !» s'agaça Anya. Bien sûr, Lexa le savait, car elle n'avait pas nié la dernière fois que Clarke était chez elle et que Lexa avait débarquer. C'était déjà assez embarrassant de savoir que sa meilleure amie s'intéressait à une fille qui avait été plusieurs fois son coup d'une nuit. Et en vue de ce qu'elle savait, elle n'aimait pas le faire rappeler à Lexa.

« Il ne fallait pas commencer cette discussion et j'aimerais également éviter d'en parler. » roula des yeux Echo.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi Lexa ne serait pas contente d'entendre les exploits de ma sœur ? » demanda l'innocente Octavia. Luna, Echo et Anya posèrent leurs yeux sur Octavia pleine d'incrédulité avant de se rendre compte qu'elles devraient maintenant se taire avant de vendre Lexa, autant que Clarke.

Octavia, ainsi que le reste de la famille, n'était toujours pas au courant que Lexa et Bellamy n'étaient plus ensemble. Et du coup, ne savait pas non plus qu'il se passait quelque chose entre l'avocate et la gestionnaire. Roan lui fut plus perspicace, il sourit avant d'aller rejoindre Marcus et Lincoln.

« Bah alors O', qu'est-ce que tu fou ? » demanda Raven en arrivant. Niylah revient par la même occasion et cela permit aux trois filles de changé de sujet. Octavia débarrassa ce qu'elle pouvait avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Raven s'approcha d'Echo, appuya une de ses mains sur son épaule avant d'attraper des bouteilles vides. Echo échangea un sourire avec elle, avant que celle-ci parte.

« Je vois. On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que Clarke qui profite des habitants de la campagne. » gloussa Luna. Echo la fusilla du regard.

« Il ne se passe rien entre Raven et moi. » répondit Echo. Luna roula des yeux.

« Vraiment ? Alors qu'avez-vous fait hier, à la clairière ? » ricana Anya. Echo prit une teinte rapidement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Nous avons juste discuté. » se défendit la policière.

« Et même s'il y avait eu quelque chose, tu fais ce que tu veux. » rassura Niylah.

« Oui enfin, c'est encore une gamine, elle a tout juste vingt-et-un an. » répondit Luna.

« Et alors ? Nous n'avons que six ans de différence. » Claqua Echo, sur la défensive. « Et puis, elle est plus intelligence que les personnes ici présente et fait preuve d'une grande maturité. »

« L'âge, c'est éphémère. Ça ne veut rien dire. Comme beaucoup de chose. » répondit Anya en posant ses yeux sur Roan. Les trois femmes suivirent le regard d'Anya. Luna gloussa.

« Le frère de ta meilleure amie t'intéresse ? »

« Je le connais depuis un bail, je m'étais toujours dit 'pas le frère', mais je dois avouer qu'il a son charme. » haussa-t-elle des épaules. « Mais je doute qu'il s'intéresse à moi. »

« Tu rigoles ? Tu t'es vue ? » questionna Echo. Le couple acquiesça.

« Oui, mais je suis juste la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur pour lui. C'est différent. »

« Franchement, si tu as réussi à avoir Clarke dans ton lit, tu peux l'avoir lui. » ricana Luna. Niylah soupira.

« Tu as vraiment une drôle estime de ta meilleure amie. » dit Niylah exaspéré.

« Non, je dis ça parce que Clarke est un mur qui faut escalader avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Et de ce que je sais, Anya l'escaladait plus d'une fois. Elle a réussi légèrement à briser ses défenses et si tu as réussi cet exploit alors, tu peux tout faire. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu ne peux pas comparer. Clarke était une coureuse de jupon. »

« Je suis à moitié barmaid, ça aide aussi. » ajouta Anya.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était qualifiée de facile. Moi, je dis qu'il faut être chanceuse pour fouler ses draps à plusieurs reprises. » Répondit Luna. Niylah commençait à s'agacer.

« Pourquoi tu aurais voulu ? » claqua Niylah. Luna regarda Niylah, et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Non. Bien sûr que non. » souffla Luna, puis s'approcha de sa femme et essaya de la calmer avec des baisers sur la joue.

Niylah craqua rapidement et vint déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme. Un raclement de gorge de la part d'Echo les fit s'éloigner.

« Sinon, que s'est-il passait lors de mon absence ? » questionna Niylah, pour changer de sujet.

« On a presque, presque » commença Luna en joignant son pouce et son index, laissant un petit espace. « Presque vendu que Lexa n'était plus avec Bellamy et que Lexa et Clarke se kiffaient. » finit par murmurer Luna. Niylah leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laissez seule… » souffla exaspérer la blonde.

« En même temps, c'est stupide de garder secret cette information. Les secrets finissent toujours par se savoir. »

« Ne traite pas ma meilleure amie de stupide ; veux-tu ? » défendit Anya. Echo arqua un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas insulter Lexa ! »

« Hey ! Bon sang, arrêter de vous disputez. » râla Niylah.

« On ne se dispute pas. » lâchèrent à l'unisson Anya et Echo. La blonde roula des yeux tandis que Luna ricanait. Les discussions furent plus douces par la suite.

 **. . .**

Pendant ce temps-là, quatre petits diablotins conspiraient. Installé dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée -soit la plus grande de la maison-, Madi s'affairaient à sortir tous les sels ou bombe de bain. Charlotte et Matthew les enlevaient de leurs emballages tandis que Tris regardaient les autres, craintive. Elle avait pourtant essayé de dissuader Madi, mais Tris finit par les suivre alors qu'elle était la plus grande. Elle devrait être celle qui les empêche de faire cette bêtise. Qu'allait dire sa mère, s'il la croit l'investigatrice de leur groupe. Et puis en quoi cela aller être marrant ? Tris n'avait jamais fais de bêtise dans sa vie, ou bien, que par pure objectif. On lui demandait d'être sage, silencieuse et de faire ce qu'on lui demander de faire. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de choisir de faire des bêtises. Tout simplement parce qu'on lui avait enlever ce choix.

« Allez Tris, ça va être drôle tu verras. » ria Madi, en lui tendant deux sachets de sels de bain coloré.

« Ça va être beau. » s'extasia Charlotte. Matthew alla prendre un bac et déposa toutes ses bombes de bain dedans.

« Mamie va nous disputer » rigola Matthew. Abby aimait ses bains du dimanche et avait un stock considérable de bombe de bain. Les voir partir en fumer allait certainement faire sortir de ses gongs la grand-mère.

« Maintenant on se tait ! Nos mamans et notre mamie sont dans la cuisine. » murmura Madi. Tris se pinça les lèvres et lorsque Madi commença à sortir, les jumeaux suivirent. Tris hésita, mais finit par les suivre silencieusement. L'adrénaline et l'euphorie du moment emporta bien vite Tris, qui finit par lâcher complètement prise, reprenant facilement son âme d'enfant. Ils passèrent rapidement la cuisine puis arrivèrent bien vite dans le jardin. Madi regarda les quatre femmes à la table puis les trois hommes au barbecue pour finalement décider de prendre un autre chemin afin de contourner les adolescents.

Une fois devant la piscine, Madi lança ses bombes et Tris prit plaisir à déposer son sel dans l'eau, alors qu'un rire cristallin, un rire de pure joie sortit de sa gorge. Les bombes se dispersèrent, le colorant colora l'eau par divers couleurs.

« C'est trop beau. » rigola Charlotte satisfaite en tapant des mains. Matthew était également content du résultat alors que Madi attrapa la main de Tris.

« Tu vois, c'était drôle. » répliqua la petite. Tris regarda Madi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Que c'était bon, de n'être qu'une enfant insouciante.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Tris.

« BON SANG ! MADI ! Qu'à tu encore fait !? » s'exclama Aden en s'approchant d'eux alors que les autres adolescents étaient morts de rire.

« MAIS pourquoi s'est toujours moi qui prend ? » souffla Madi. « Et puis c'est plus beau comme ça. » dit Madi en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, défiant du regard son oncle. Aden soupira.

« Elle a raison, c'est plus beau comme ça. » gloussa un adolescent en sautant dans l'eau complètement habiller. Bientôt tous finirent dans la piscine et Aden haussa les épaules avant de plonger également dans la piscine.

« HEY ! C'est pas juste, c'est nous qui avons eu l'idée et vous profitez ! » s'énerva Madi.

« Bah viens. » lança Aden en tendant les bras. Madi hésita, mais finit par sauter dans l'eau habiller. Charlotte et Matthew suivirent, tous deux surveillaient par Brian et Miller. Il ne restait plus que Tris, qui rigolaient à gorge déployé.

« Viens Tris ! » s'amusa Madi. Tris se rembrunit, hochant négativement de la tête. « Pourquoi ? » demanda Madi d'une moue triste.

« Je- je ne sais pas nager. » avoua la jeune mannequin.

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas beaucoup nager. » dit simplement Madi. « Tient, je te prête tonton Aden, tu peux lui faire confiance. » dit-elle en allant dans les bras de Maya. Tris hésita, mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard rassurant d'Aden, elle finit par s'approcher de l'eau et Aden l'intercepta avec douceur avant qu'elle soit totalement immergés.

Cette nouvelle sensation était étrange pour Tris, mais au bout d'un certain temps, elle prit plaisir à patauger dans l'eau, se cramponnant à son protecteur. Elle apprécia d'autant plus cette nouvelle liberté.

 **. . .**

Par les rires et les cris, les adultes avaient finis par poser leurs regards vers la piscine. Roan s'était vite horrifier en voyant Tris se dirigeait vers le bord de la piscine. Il avait essayé de la rejoindre avant que Lincoln l'en empêche. Roan avait alors expliquer que Tris ne savait pas nager, mais Lincoln était confiant. Il savait que la petite ne risquait rien. Après tout, il connaissait le groupe d'adolescent. Il pouvait leur faire confiance. De plus, il était heureux de les voir s'amuser. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie facile, pourtant tous, arrivaient à trouver des moments de joie et celui-ci en faisait partie. Il jeta un œil à Aden et Tris qui éclaboussait Madi, tout ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il regarda ses enfants, où il ne douta pas que ça n'allait guère plaire à sa femme.

« Elle est si heureuse. » souffla Roan, les yeux humides. « C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça. »

« Comme être une enfant ? » questionna Marcus, qui jusque-là, avait préféré ne rien dire.

« Oui, ma mère la traite comme une adulte et évite des activités aussi futiles que le vélo et la piscine. » soupira Roan, dont cette scène renforça son envie d'aider sa nièce à retrouver une vie avec sa sœur.

« A mon avis, elle n'a pas fait que se plonger dans l'eau. » Dit Marcus, amusée.

« C'est vrai que l'eau est couleur étrange. » ricana Lincoln. « Abby va faire une crise cardiaque. »

Les trois hommes gloussèrent. Marcus les incita à rejoindre la table, vu qu'il avait fini la grillade. Lincoln et Roan rejoint leurs places tandis que les quatre filles regardaient enfants et adolescents s'amusaient dans l'eau.

« On ne devrait pas aller chercher… » commença Echo.

« Nan, ça va être plus drôle de les voir nous rejoindre en voyant leurs progénitures dans l'eau, toute habillé. » railla Luna.

« Rigole, mais quand ce sera au tour de notre fils, tu feras moins la maligne. »

« J'ai encore le temps. » soupira Luna en haussant les épaules. Elle jeta un œil à Lincoln. « Et toi, papounet, tu ne dis rien ? »

Lincoln haussa les épaules dans un sourire. « Ils ne font que s'amuser. »

« J'ai bien envie de piquer une tête. » lança Anya.

« T'es pas sérieuse là ? » demanda Niylah. Anya allait répondre, mais elle n'en n'eut pas le temps, car Marcus revenait vers la table, ainsi qu'Abby et Raven. Les deux femmes virent aussitôt les enfants dans la piscine. Raven finit par rire avant de demander aux autres des explications. Abby tourna la tête vers son mari, incrédule.

« Et toi ? Tu ne dis rien ? » s'énerva Abigail.

« Calme toi chérie, ils s'amusent. »

« Ils s'amusent ? Dans l'eau ? Toute habillé ? Et en plus l'eau est colorée ?! » fulmina Abby.

« Voyons mon amour. Regarde Tris, elle s'amuse et Roan a dit qu'il n'avait pas vu pareil sourire sur ses lèvres. Puis regarde les autres, ils sont tellement heureux. »

Abby respira une longue bouffée d'air frais, plaçant ses doigts sur l'arrêt de son nez, puis reposa ses yeux sur ses petits-enfants. Elle vit Aden soutenir Tris, qui riait à gorge déployer. Elle se concentra un peu plus sur Madi, Charlotte et Matthew. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les adolescents, et elle décida de leur laisser cet instant de pure innocence. Marcus vint derrière elle, la prit par la taille et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Ce sont des enfants, tu les disputeras plus tard. » murmura Marcus. Abby abdiqua.

Octavia, Clarke et Lexa arrivèrent. Elles regardèrent l'endroit où tout le monde semblait regarder. Octavia vit rouge et alla pour rejoindre ses enfants dans le seul but de les sortir de là, mais Lincoln vint l'emprisonner dans ses bras.

« Mais laisse-moi, crétin, ils vont attraper froid ! » souffla Octavia. Lincoln refusa.

« Encore quelque minute, regarde, ils jouent. » dit-il. Octavia ne les quittait pas des yeux alors que Lincoln la ramenait à la table.

« Tu vas le payer. » souffla Octavia, qui finit par s'asseoir sur ses genoux, boudant dans son coin. Lincoln ne se laissa pas abattre et décida de la prendre par les sentiments pour lui voler un baiser. L'attention d'Octavia se dirigea de suite vers son mari et le couple purent profiter de ce petit moment de tendresse.

Tout comme Octavia, Clarke mourrait d'envie de rejoindre sa fille pour la sortir de l'eau. Mais la main de Lexa vint se joindre à la sienne. Clarke tourna son regard vers la brune qui souriait.

« Regarde nos filles. » murmura-t-elle presque. Le cœur de la blonde bondit dans sa poitrine. Si elle n'était pas déjà éprise d'elle, elle le serrait à cet instant présent. Elle lui sourit et regarda plus attentivement leurs filles. Cela semblait si étrange à entendre et à penser.

Nos filles. Leurs filles. Cela sonnait comme si elles étaient une famille alors que pas du tout. Pourtant, cette simple pensée fit palpiter un peu plus le cœur de la blonde.

La blonde et la brune étaient observatrice de la naissance d'une complicité entre leurs filles. Et cela sonnait tellement bien dans la tête de Clarke. Celle-ci resserra l'étreinte de leurs doigts. Ce fichant pas mal des nombreux observateurs de ce rapprochement. Elles se regardèrent et se lancèrent un doux sourire. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de dévorer la brune du regard. L'idée de tirer sur sa main pour amener Lexa contre elle lui vint en mémoire et il lui fallut tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le faire.

Abby finit par quitter les bras de son mari, expliquant qu'elle devait aller chercher des serviettes. Une fois revenue, la doyenne ne perdit pas de temps pour réprimander ses petits-enfants comme les adolescents dont Aden. Chaque adolescent obtempéra lorsque d'un ton autoritaire, Abby leur ordonna de sortir de l'eau. Elle exigea également des explications sur l'eau colorée.

Clarke, Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln englobèrent chacun de leur enfant d'une serviette. Clarke frictionna Madi qui trembler à présent. Elle lança un regard et Madi baissa les yeux.

« J'imagine que c'est ton idée. » cela sonna comme une réprimande. Madi regarda sa mère, se mordant la joue, les yeux de cocker. « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Nous n'irons pas à la fête foraine à cause de ta bêtise. »

« Non… mais maman, c'est… » râla Madi.

« Ose-tu te plaindre ? Tu veux vraiment une punition plus dure ? » demanda Clarke. Madi hocha négativement de la tête. « Très bien, maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer quelle mouche ta piquer pour colorer l'eau de la piscine. »

Madi regarda sa maman puis jeta un œil sur Lexa qui séchait Tris. Elle regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

« Je voulais faire rire Tris. » dit Madi, sincèrement. Clarke regarda sa fille, essayant de juger du vrai du faux et lorsqu'elle vit que ce qu'elle lui disait, était vrai, un sourire lui échappa, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

« Sache que, colorer l'eau, était une mauvaise idée. Vous n'aurez pas dû le faire. Mamie va devoir changer l'eau de la piscine et ça coûte beaucoup d'argent et c'est un énorme gaspillage. De plus, tu n'aurais pas dû entrainer les autres dans tes bêtises. Ta punition est toujours d'actualité. Mais, je ne peux pas nier que tu sois une petite fille intelligente et que c'était gentille de ta part de vouloir faire rire Tris. » sourit Clarke, caressant la joue de sa fille. Clarke posa son regard sur la brune et sa fille. Tris semblait raconter les évènements avec entrain, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Lexa semblait se réjouir. Soudain, comme si elle sentait son regard sur elle, Lexa tourna la tête et elles partagèrent un sourire complice.

 **. . .**

« Maman ? » demanda d'une petite voix Tris alors qu'elle enfilait le jean que Lexa lui avait passer. Lexa, qui cherchait un haut dans le sac de Tris, releva la tête. « Madi n'aura rien ? »

« Elle sera certainement punie pour cette bêtise. »

« Charlotte et Matthew aussi ? » questionna de plus belle la petite fille. Lexa regarda tristement sa fille, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui. Ils le seront. »

« Mais moi non. Alors que j'étais avec eux. » dit-elle en baissant son regard. Lexa aurait pu en rire. Beaucoup d'enfant aimerait ne pas être punie. En réfléchissant, ce n'était pas la pire bêtise au monde. Peut-être que si Tris vivait avec elle, elle l'aurait surement punie, mais c'était différent. Leur situation était différente. Sa fille ne vivait pas avec elle. Elle ne savait même pas si elle serait une bonne mère et si elle aurait une autorité suffisante en tant que maman. Et au final, elle était complètement muette face à sa fille, ne savant quoi répondre. Tris regarda sa mère en profonde réflexion. « C'est stupide, mais j'aurais voulu une punition, car au moins là, je sais la raison de cette punition. »

Lexa fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Lexa n'eut pas besoin de la questionner puisqu'elle répond aussitôt à sa question silencieuse.

« Parfois, sans raison, Nia me mets dans une pièce dans le noir complet. » avoua Tris, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. A l'attente de cette phrase, Lexa serra la mâchoire et les poings.

« Et tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ? » questionna-t-elle. Tris haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas si grave. « Tris, dis-moi. » quémanda la mère, sortant un pull du sac. Elle se redressa et s'avança pour lui passer. Tris regarda sa mère et lâcha un soupire embêter.

« Quand je n'ai pas bien respecté ses règles, quand elle croit que je mange en cachette et que je ne respecte mon régime alimentaire. »

« Régime alimentaire ? Mais tu n'en as pas besoin ! » s'exclama aussitôt Lexa. Tris sursauta et recula d'un pas. Lexa remarqua la réaction de Tris, qui l'interpela. Elle se calma immédiatement, elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Elle s'approcha doucement et la prit dans ses bras.

Ces informations ne lui plaisaient pas. Bien que Clarke l'ait prévenue. Elle lui avait fait part de ses doutes, tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Elle lui avait dit que Tris n'était pas forcément en bonne santé. Abby avait appuyé les dire de Clarke. Lexa avait jusque-là, était obnubilé par ses retrouvailles et n'avait pas remarquer sa maigreur. Elle s'était juste dit qu'elle avait la même physionomie qu'elle. Elle déglutit, sentant la colère montait. Évidemment, si Tris suivait un régime, elle devinait que cela devait un de ceux spécial pour les mannequins. Comme si sa fille avait besoin de ça. C'était une enfant, une gamine. Elle devrait connaitre les glaces, les hamburgers, les Hotdogs, les milkshakes, les barbe-à-papa. Pas un régime, quel qu'il soit. Elle regarda Tris et passa sa main sur sa joue.

« Mon ange, je veux que tu passes une visite médicale avec Abigail. » dit doucement Lexa. Or, Tris s'affola. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. C'est un très gentil docteur. Cela ne durera qu'une heure maximum. Ce n'est que pour ton bien, tu sais ? »

Tris acquiesça et resserra l'étreinte de sa mère.

« Quand j'habiterais définitivement avec toi, tu m'apprendras à nager ? » demanda Tris en relevant la tête. Lexa sourit et plaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

« Bien sûr. On rattrapera tout le temps perdu. »

« Et on pourrait aller faire du vélo aussi ? Enfin, il faudra que j'apprenne aussi. »

« On fera cela. » sourit Lexa.

« Et du patin à glace et à roulette, j'aimerais en faire aussi. » dit surexcité Tris, déjà projeter dans le futur. Lexa gloussa.

« Oui, je te promets qu'on fera tout cela. » affirma la brune.

« Il faut sceller la promesse. » intervient une voix qui était celle de Madi. Tris et Lexa se retournèrent. Madi s'avança dans la pièce, Clarke derrière elle, qui semblait avoir essayer d'éviter de gâcher le moment entre la mère et la fille. D'ailleurs, Clarke lança un sourire désolé vers la brune.

Tris pencha sa tête, en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne sais pas sceller une promesse ? » questionna la petite. Tris hocha la tête négativement. Lexa et Clarke se regardèrent avec un grand sourire amusé. Madi haussa les épaules et attira l'attention de sa mère pour venir joindre son petit doigt au sien. « C'est comme ça qu'on scelle une promesse, pour pas qu'elle soit rompue. »

Tris regarda sa mère alors que la brune lui souriait.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Tu te souviens de ça ? » lança Lexa. Elle se mit face à sa fille, colla son index et son majeur pour venir poser ses lèvres sur ses empreintes. Tris sourit, s'en souvenant parfaitement et répéta le même geste puis elles scellèrent leurs doigts dans une étreinte. « Je te le promets Tris, que je te récupérais et qu'on fera tous ce que tu souhaites, à mesure du possible. »

Clarke posa ses mains sur les épaules de Madi, observatrice de ce tendre moment. Tris alla dans les bras de sa mère tandis que Lexa déposa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

 **. . .**

Le repas arriva bien vite, Tris se retrouva aux côtés de Madi, elles ne se quittaient plus. Cependant, Tris ne mangea que quelque bout de salade et refusa le dessert. Elle demanda rapidement à sortir de table. Lexa l'autorisa, bien qu'inquiète, elle allait pour se lever avant que Clarke ne l'arrête en posant sa main sur sa cuisse. De suite, la brune ressentit une bouffée de chaleur. Elle tourna la tête vers la blonde, pleine de confusion.

« Je vais aller la voir, si tu me le permets. » dit Clarke. Lexa regarda Tris, plus loin, qui s'était isolée. Puis reposa son regard sur la blonde pour acquiescer. Elle se rendit tristement compte que de toute façon, elle n'aurait su quoi dire. Clarke lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de se lever. Elle prit une assiette, coupa un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et prit deux cuillères. Elle alla pour partir, mais se stoppa en voyant le regard incertain, triste et confus de Lexa. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

« Je préfère quand tu souris, ma belle. Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. » chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de partir pour de bon, le cœur en vrac. Elle avait déjà embrassé une simple joue d'une de ses amies, mais ici, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Alors, elle était perturbée et presque sous le choc par son audace. Surtout qu'elle savait que du monde les entourés. Honnêtement, quand cela concernait Lexa, elle ne répondait plus de rien et c'était comme si un voile tout autour se dressait devant elles.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour rejoindre Tris qui était assise sur l'herbe, dos coller au muré. Elle jouait avec une brindille lorsqu'elle sentit une personne s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Tris tourna la tête et se renfrogna un peu plus en voyant que c'était Clarke et qu'en plus, elle avait ramené un gâteau avec elle. Tris reprit sa contemplation de la brindille.

L'avocate ne se laissa pas démonter et prit un morceau de gâteau avec une cuillère. Lorsque le gâteau alla dans sa bouche, la blonde grimaça. Non pas parce qu'il n'était pas bon, mais tout simplement parce qu'il était bien trop chocolaté à son goût. Néanmoins, elle joua le jeu.

« Hmm, il est vraiment délicieux. » s'exclama Clarke, convaincante. Tris tourna la tête et regarda Clarke mangeait un deuxième bout. Clarke ignora Tris pour venir apporter un troisième morceau dans sa bouche. Elle voyait bien dans les yeux de Tris, qu'elle l'enviait. « Tu en veux ? » questionna-t-elle finalement.

Tris hocha négativement de la tête. « Non, je suis allergique au chocolat. »

Clarke regarda Tris, fronçant des sourcils. « C'est vrai ça ? Je ne l'ai lu nulle part en tout cas. » demanda-t-elle.

« Nia dit que je le suis. » répondit Tris, en haussant les épaules. « Mais je ne le suis pas. J'ai déjà essayé de manger du chocolat, mais ça n'a rien fait. » avoua-t-elle.

« Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas en manger ? »

« Je ne veux pas grossir. C'est ce qu'il est arrivé la dernière fois. » révéla Tris. Clarke se pinça les lèvres. Une enfant ne devait définitivement pas pensée au poids. Clarke décida de redoubler de stratagème.

« Eh bien, si on le mange ensemble, sachant que j'ai trois morceaux d'avance, je suis sûr que tu n'en mangeras pas énormément. » mentit Clarke. Elle avait usé ce stratagème plus d'une fois avec Madi, et généralement, c'est Madi qui mangeait le plus. Tris regarda l'adulte, méfiante alors que celle-ci lui passa la deuxième cuillère.

Après un certain temps de réflexion, Tris avala un morceau, puis un deuxième tandis que Clarke avalait son quatrième morceau par dépit. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par arrêter et laissa Tris finir le gâteau. Clarke observa l'enfant se régalait. Une victoire de plus pour la blonde.

Lexa observait la scène, n'en revenant pas. Elle était complètement fascinée par l'aisance de Clarke. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle s'était dit, mais Clarke savait vraiment y faire.

« Tu manges pas Lexa ? » demanda Madi, sur ses genoux. Lexa posa ses yeux sur Madi qui la regardait de ses yeux ronds. « T'aime pas le chocolat ? »

« Qui n'aime pas le chocolat, mhh ? » gloussa Lexa, en effaçant les traces de chocolat sur la bouche et l'une des joues de Madi avec une serviette en papier. Madi ria.

« Maman aime pas beaucoup le chocolat. » informa la petite. Lexa sourit. « Elle préfère à la fraise. »

Lexa sourit de plus belle. Elle l'avait vu manger du gâteau. Clarke était une très bonne personne. Clairement, elle était chanceuse d'avoir croisé son chemin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de reposer son regard sur elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey Lex', tu bave. » chuchota amuser Anya, à ses côtés. Immédiatement, Lexa la fusilla du regard avant que Madi prenne la cuillère de Lexa pleine de gâteau et de l'approcher de sa bouche. « Oh, que c'est mignon, ta fille de cœur te donne la becter. »

Lexa souffla, mais préféra l'ignorer. Elle accepta la cuillère et commença enfin son gâteau.

« Vous êtes définitivement trop mignonne. » lâcha Roan, qui fit rougir furieusement Lexa, car elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement d'elle et de Madi, mais aussi d'elle et de Clarke. Le frère lança un regard à sa sœur, qui voulait clairement dire 'Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion'. Lexa acquiesça, toujours les joues en feu.

 **. . .**

Après le repas, Clarke dut dire au revoir à Niylah, Luna et Noah tandis qu'Abigail était dans son cabinet avec Lexa et Tris. Luna ne perdit pas de temps pour charrier sa meilleure amie. Clarke l'ignora à merveille et les laissa partir du domaine, le cœur lourd. Non, pas qu'elle regrettait d'être là, mais ses amies lui manquaient énormément. Sa vie à New-York et son travail lui manquait.

Après leur départ, Clarke resta un long moment à discuter avec Echo avant que celle-ci rejoigne Raven. Echo avait décidé de rester encore un peu. Lincoln et Octavia avaient quitter le domaine pour rejoindre la fête foraine avec les jumeaux. Les adolescents, dont Aden et sa nouvelle petite-amie qui n'était autre que Violette étaient partit à la clairière.

Roan profita de ce moment pour la rejoindre. Il lui tendit un dossier. Clarke le regarda incrédule. Elle ne pensait pas voir un tel dossier aussi gros. Elle s'en empara.

« Depuis quelque temps, je rassemble des informations contre ma mère. Je vois ma nièce en danger de jour en jour et j'aimerais réellement aider. Et de ce que j'ai vu, tu es quelqu'un de bien et je doute que tu abandonnes ma sœur pour un paquet de fric sale. Je te fais confiance alors ne me déçois pas. Surtout pas ma sœur. »

« Roan, il ne s'agit pas d'accepter de l'argent. Ta mère engage un détective privé et à surement un gars à sa botte sur mon lieu de travail. Nia sait qui je suis. Elle ne peut simplement pas me soudoyer comme les autres puisque je ne suis pas comme ça. Je n'abandonnerais jamais ta sœur. Ni Tris. Elles méritent d'être réunis, plus que n'importe qui. »

Roan sourit. « Ce que je voulais vraiment dire, c'est de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Elle s'est beaucoup trop sacrifiée. J'ai vu votre complicité. Comme c'était le cas avec… » s'arrêta soudainement Roan.

« Costia. » finit Clarke. Roan la regarda surprise.

« Oui. Je suis surprise qu'elle te l'ait dit. Même Bellamy, n'est pas au courant. En même temps, c'est compréhensible. Depuis, elle a renié sa réelle sexualité. Mais je suis heureux de voir qu'elle semble changer d'avis. Je suis sûr que tu n'y es pas pour rien. »

Clarke détourna le regard vers le dossier, pour cacher sa soudaine rougeur. Elle était tellement foutue. Elle ne pouvait clairement plus venir en arrière et la chose qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, était de faire souffrir la brune en la rejetant.

Clarke ne devait surtout pas écouter cette petite voix qui lui disait de fuir et de ne pas retomber dans le piège. Mais il était bien trop tard, Clarke s'était épris de Lexa et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

« Je vais rejoindre Anya, j'espère que cela t'aidera. Il y a quelques comptes rendus médicaux que j'ai réussi à chaparder. Il y a également une journée type de Tris. Et également le papier de garde avec la lettre. »

« J'étudierais tout ça plus tard, mais merci. Je te recontacterais si j'ai besoin d'autre chose. »

Roan acquiesça et prit congé. Clarke alla directement rejoindre sa chambre pour venir poser ce dossier sur le premier.

 **. . .**

Tout de suite après la visite médicale, et puisqu'il ne restait plus assez de temps, Clarke décida d'emmener Lexa, Tris et Madi mangeaient une crème glacée. Elles se retrouvèrent dans le seule bar-restaurant de Polis. Lexa et Clarke s'étaient assise sur la même banquette alors que les deux enfants étaient sur celle devant elles.

Wells ne tarda pas à rejoindre leurs tables pour prendre les commandes. Clarke et Lexa commandèrent un thé à la menthe, Madi prit une crème glacée alors que Tris décida de prendre un milkshake.

Tris et Madi monopolisèrent pratiquement toute la discussion. Sauf lorsque la glace de Madi arriva. Tout de suite, le calme de leur table régna. Tandis que la blonde et la brune se lançaient des regards silencieux. Clarke vint entrelacer ses doigts dans ceux de la brune.

« Maman ? Je peux en avoir une autre ? » demanda Madi, pleine de gourmandise. Clarke détourna la tête et soupira.

« Non chérie. Je t'avais pourtant dit de prendre ton temps. »

Madi soupira, mécontente tandis que Tris but difficilement une nouvelle gorgée.

« Maman, je peux aller aux toilettes ? » demanda cette fois-ci Tris. Lexa sourit.

« Bien sûr. Et n'oublie pas de te laver les mains en sortant. » répondit la brune. Tris acquiesça avant de rejoindre les toilettes.

« Je peux vraiment pas en avoir une autre ? » tenta de nouveau Madi.

« Non, Madi. Une, c'est suffisant. »

« Bon, d'accord, je peux aller aux toilettes ? » capitula Madi.

« Oui et pas de bêtise. »

« Oui maman. » souffla Madi, en partant en direction des toilettes.

Clarke et Lexa suivirent des yeux la petite. Leurs mains toujours jointes, un silence refit place. Lexa se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Clarke but une gorgée de thé pour essayer de calmer son stresse. Elle était seule avec Lexa et se sentait terriblement anxieuse. Ce n'était pas logique, elle avait déjà partagé des moments seules ensemble. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareil stresse.

« Clarke… je… » commença Lexa. La dénommée détourna son regard vers la brune. « Merci pour tout à l'heure. Madi m'a dit que tu n'aimais pas le chocolat. » dit-elle finalement amusée.

« Oh tu sais, ce n'est rien. J'aime le chocolat, mais à petit dose. Avoue-le, ma mère a abusé sur les plaques et le coulis de chocolat. »

« C'est vrai. » gloussa Lexa. « Ce n'est pas rien, Clarke. D'abord, tu m'aide avec mes incertitudes, puis ensuite avec ma fille, ou tu me permets de la revoir. Tu lui as fait manger ce gâteau. Tu es merveilleuse. » Avoua Lexa. Clarke essaya de garder la face, même si elle fondait comme un glaçon sous le soleil.

Clarke avait peut-être aidé sur beaucoup de point Lexa, mais celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de l'impact qu'elle avait sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Je le fais avec Madi, quand elle ne veut plus de ses légumes. »

Lexa acquiesça tristement. « Je ne pense pas que j'aurais fait mieux. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Regarde comment tu es avec Madi, tu es une bonne mère. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser avec mes parents. Surtout après ce qu'ils m'ont fait. »

« Hey, tu n'étais qu'une gamine, tu n'étais pas prête. »

« J'aurais dû… » commença Lexa. Clarke l'arrêta, posant sa main sur son menton et l'obligea à la regarder.

« Laisse les regrets au placard. Tris a besoin de toi aujourd'hui. Elle est en danger avec Nia et je compte bien le prouver, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi. » dit-elle fermement. Clarke chercha dans le regard émeraude une approbation, une réponse. Ce ne fut pas le cas. En revanche, Lexa se nicha dans les bras de Clarke. Elles restèrent enlacer un moment avant que Clarke s'oblige à les séparer en voyant revenir Madi et Tris.

Lors que les deux filles reviennent à table, un silence étrange se mit en place. Clarke ressentit immédiatement un malaise entre elles. Madi regarda avec insistance Tris, mais celle-ci semblait l'éviter.

Clarke et Lexa supposèrent que cela devait être une petite dispute entre enfant. Elles finirent par quitter le bar pour aller se promener un peu dans la ville.

Cependant, l'heure tourna et le départ approcha à grand pas. Elles rentrèrent au domaine et Roan était déjà présent devant la voiture d'Anya. Tris ralentit ne voulant en aucun cas repartir.

Les adultes savaient que ce nouveau départ allait être difficile. Tris se réfugia dans les bras de sa mère, la serrant fortement.

« Je ne veux pas partir. » pleura la fille. Lexa serra un peu plus l'étreinte entre elles, les yeux troublaient par les larmes. Elle ne voulait pas non plus la voir partir. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle reste forte pour sa fille. « Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plait. »

Le cœur de Lexa se déchira plus qui ne l'était déjà.

« Tu sais bien que si je le pouvais, tu resterais avec moi, mon ange. » déglutit Lexa. C'était peine perdue, Lexa ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Elle leva le menton de sa fille, pour croiser son regard. « Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que nous serons séparés. »

« Promis ? » finit par demander Tris, incertaine. Lexa sourit, malgré les larmes. Elle reproduit le même schéma, plus tôt dans la chambre.

« Promis. » dit-elle en scellant sa promesse. Tris sourit, malgré la tristesse. Elle alla dire au revoir à Marcus, Abby ainsi qu'à Madi avant de passer à Clarke.

Clarke la prit dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Tris se sépara et avança son petit doigt vers la blonde. Celle-ci sourit et scella également cette promesse silencieuse.

« A bientôt, Tris. En attendant, Roan est là pour toi, d'accord ? » dit-elle. Tris hocha la tête dans un petit sourire. Elle fit un dernier câlin à sa mère, dont celle-ci l'embrassa plus d'une fois sur sa tempe, ses joues, le dessus de sa tête. Après un long moment, où ni la fille ni la mère semblait vouloir se lâcher. Tris finit par s'éloigner pour aller rejoindre la voiture. Roan s'approcha pour saluer sa sœur, alors que Madi revint en courant, essoufflé. Tris n'avait pas eu le temps d'entrer dans la voiture que Madi interpela Tris. La petite lui tendit sa peluche Racoon. Tris devina rapidement pourquoi.

« Non, Madi, elle est à toi. Garde là. » refusa Tris.

« Non, maintenant, elle est à toi, elle te protégera du noir. » répliqua l'enfant. Tris sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Viens là. » capitula Tris pour un dernier câlin. « Merci. »

« Tu la serre fort contre toi si tu as peur. Tu promets ? »

« Promis, Madi. » sourit Tris. Elles se séparèrent et Madi leva une de ses mains. Leurs mains claquèrent sur la paume et sur le dos de la main avant qu'un son d'explosion qui venait de leurs bouches se fit attendre. Leurs mains papillonnèrent et elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles venaient de faire un check à leurs manières.

Les adultes étaient admiratives de cette complicité unique. Tris chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Madi avant de rejoindre l'habitable. Madi se retourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres avant de sauter dans les bras de Lexa et de lui faire un gros câlin, se nichant dans son cou.

Roan et Anya avaient rejoint la voiture, et bientôt celle-ci s'éloigna pour quitter définitivement le domaine. Les larmes de Lexa ne cessèrent de couler le long de ses joues.

Marcus posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la brune, Abby fit de même avant de rentrer. Tandis que Madi avoua dans l'oreille de Lexa : 'Elle m'a dit de te faire un gros câlin de sa part et elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup.'

Les larmes de Lexa redoublèrent et cette fois-ci, elle ne put retenir un son guttural qui exprimait sa douleur. Elle sera un peu plus l'étreinte de Madi. Clarke s'approcha derrière elle pour s'ajouter à l'étreinte.

« Tout ira bien. » chuchota Clarke à son oreille.

 **. . .**

Clarke feuilletait le dossier dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à fermer les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle change de stratégie. Elle allait démolir Nia et elle s'en faisait la promesse. Elle tourna une page lorsque sa porte de chambre s'ouvra et se referma. Elle leva le regard et vit rapidement Madi rejoindre son lit. Elle ne prit pas la peine de demander, elle alla directement sous les couvertures. Clarke rassembla les feuilles et rangea le tout dans la pochette qu'elle posa sur la table de nuit. Elle s'allongea et Madi se nicha immédiatement dans son cou.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« Si je sais quelque chose de secret, je ne dois vraiment pas le dire ? »

« Tout dépend si ce secret est important ou pas. » répondit Clarke.

« Si c'est de Tris, c'est important ? » questionna Madi. Clarke se redressa.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » questionna Clarke. Madi hocha la tête. « Tu sais que maman va aider Tris à vivre de nouveau avec Lexa, hm ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau. Madi acquiesça. « Eh bien, si tu sais quelque chose que Tris ta dit, cela pourrait m'aider. »

Madi hésita longuement.

« Dans les toilettes, Tris a vomit. J'ai demandé si elle était malade, et elle a dit non, mais je devais pas le dire. Elle dit qu'elle est obligeait de le faire pour pas grossir, sinon elle allait retourner dans le noir. Elle a peur du noir, c'est pour ça que je lui ais donner Racoon. » expliqua Madi. Clarke déglutit. C'était bien pire qu'elle le pensait. Si Tris se faisait vomir, c'était bien plus grave, bien plus dangereux. Comment une gamine de dix ans pouvait s'infliger ça ?

« C'est gentil de ta part, ma puce. Mais tu sais, ce qu'elle fait, tu as bien fait de me le dire, c'est dangereux pour elle. Tu ne dois jamais reproduire ce qu'elle a fait d'accord ? »

« Oui, je sais, elle me la dit. » répondit la petite alors qu'elle se recollait de nouveau à sa maman. Clarke regarda le plafond, bien trop inquiète pour trouver le sommeil.

Deux petits coups frappèrent sa porte et Madi se redressa aussitôt. Clarke répondit et la porte s'ouvra. Lorsque Lexa croisa le regard de Madi et de Clarke, elle se trouvait immédiatement idiote. Elle aurait fait demi-tour si la main de Clarke n'avait pas tapoté l'autre côté du lit, lui signifiant de venir.

Lexa referma la porte et d'un pas lent et timide, elle rejoint le côté gauche du lit. Clarke se rallongea, Madi se nicha de nouveau dans son cou alors que Lexa fut plus timide. Clarke la rapprocha de son bras libre et ainsi, Lexa se nicha également dans son cou.

Clarke alla déposer un baiser sur le front de Lexa et sur le dessus de la tête de Madi avant de fredonner les paroles d'une musique.

Madi ne tarda pas à rejoindre le monde des rêves, tandis que Lexa resserra son étreinte. Elle leva la tête pendant que Clarke la tourna vers elle. Lexa posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde.

« Bonne nuit, Clarke. » Murmura la brune, en se renichant dans le cou de la blonde.

« Bonne nuit, Lexa. » souffla la blonde, le cœur apaisé alors que ses deux amours étaient dans ses bras. Elle ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil, qui elle l'espérait, serait reposant.


	24. Rocinante

**BONJOUR A TOUS! Aujourd'hui, ce sera un petit chapitre tout mignon. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ahah. Merci au nouveau follow & vos review qui font très plaisir.  
**

 **A la prochaine!**

* * *

Clarke ne perdit pas de temps pour l'étude du dossier et la mise en forme, toute une semaine. Avec tous ses documents et la présumé boulimie de Tris, Clarke avait peur qu'une durée plus longue pourrait faire encore plus de mal. Clairement, Tris était en danger. Avec la collaboration étroite de Becca, elle réussit à avoir une date d'audience aux affaires familiales très rapidement. Or, cela impliquait qu'elle devait rejoindre le palais de justice de New-York. Vendredi dans la matinée, elle avait immédiatement envoyé la requête à l'adversaire, qui n'était autre que les parents de Lexa. Elle s'attendait à des répercussions, mais elle ne comptait pas laisser à Nia une quelconque porte ouverte.

Clarke le voyait bien, Lexa était une boule de nerf. Celle-ci appréhendait la confrontation de Nia et de Titus. Ainsi, que la peur de l'échec. Clarke essayait de la rassurer, mais malgré ça, la brune avait toujours peur que Nia réussisse à soudoyer le juge.

De toute façon, ça ne serra pas le cas puisque Clarke avait plusieurs cordes à son arc. Elle avait fait jouer les relations de Becca, et c'était la juge Keelin qui allait les recevoir. Cette femme ne se laissait pas avoir aussi facilement et elle prenait son rôle très à cœur. Elle suivait toujours le protocole. Alors, Clarke ne se faisait pas de soucis.

Nous étions Vendredi soir. L'avocate, dans ses pensées, sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et découvrit son petit-frère.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, mais tu ne répondais pas. » Dit-il d'un sourire gêné. Clarke sourit pour le rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais quelque chose ? » demanda Clarke, qui reposa son livre sur le banc.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais t'emprunter ton ordinateur portable. Tu sais, pour jouer en local avec les gars, mais Violette n'a pas pris le sien alors… »

Le sourire de Clarke devient plus large, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'Aden lui demandait son ordinateur pour Violette. Il était vraiment mignon et le fait que Violette s'intéressait aux loisirs d'Aden, l'était encore plus. D'ailleurs, Aden lui avait appris des raccourcis et avait renforcer la sécurité de son ordinateur. Aden était vraiment doué au niveau informatique. Elle aimait passer du temps avec son petit-frère, il lui apprenait un tas de petite chose et elle voyait bien qu'Aden adorait passer ce temps avec elle. Quoi qu'ils fassent tous les deux.

« Tu sais où il l'est. » Accepta simplement Clarke. Aden sourit grandement et en guise de remerciement, embrassa la joue de sa grande sœur. Au début, ça l'avait surpris. Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre d'affection envers son petit-frère d'adolescent. Mais elle avait découvert que même si parfois, il arrivait d'être agaçant dans son comportement avec ses parents. Il ne l'était pas avec elle. Il profitait de sa grande-sœur et s'en foutait royalement de se faire vanner auprès de ses amis, s'il venait à lui faire un câlin ou un simple baiser sur la joue. Il avait décrété qu'ils avaient perdu assez de temps comme ça pour chicaner pour un rien. Elle adorait vraiment son petit-frère, elle était heureuse d'avoir la chance de pouvoir apprendre à le connaître dans son environnement.

Aden partit aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

Clarke reprit son livre, l'ouvra au marque page, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas été loin dans sa lecture. Soudain, ses yeux furent couverts par des mains. Son opportuniste n'eut pas eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, qu'elle savait déjà qui était la détentrice de ses mains douces. Son cœur décidant comme toujours de faire un sprint dans sa cage thoracique.

« Alexandria. » lança Clarke, souriante. La douce odeur florale de Lexa embaumait déjà ses narines.

« Hm. J'adore quand tu prononces mon prénom entièrement. » gloussa Lexa, alors que ses mains se dirigèrent lentement, sans rompre le contact, sur la nuque de la blonde. Des milliers de frisson parcourra sa peau, tandis que Lexa s'affairait à lui faire un massage. Inévitablement, un gémissement s'échappa.

Depuis une semaine, depuis leurs baisers, Lexa redoublait de petite attention. Elle rendait complètement dingue Clarke. D'ailleurs, elles n'avaient pas pris le temps d'avoir cette fameuse discussion. Elles avaient énormément parler de Tris, et des incertitudes de Lexa en tant que mère. Il n'y avait plus eu de baiser, mais beaucoup de geste tendre et affectueux. Beaucoup de rougissement et de situation gênante aussi. Elle sentait Lexa légèrement confuse. Pour le moment, elles profitaient du bien être que procurait l'une et l'autre, sans mettre de mot. Clarke savait qu'il allait le falloir, pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait, ses mots restaient bloquer. Elle se maudissait parfois de cette stupidité, mais c'était la conséquence de ce que Lexa lui faisait ressentir. Devenant de nouveau la gamine qui perdait ses mots devant toute une classe alors qu'elle devait réciter un poème.

« Je croyais que tu détestais. » essaya de plaisanter la blonde d'une voix vacillante. Un silence lui répondit, Clarke ne tarda pas à ouvrir ses paupières qu'elle avait au préalable fermer pour profiter un maximum. Ses iris se posa sur le visage de la brune, qui était rouge pivoine. « Ça va ? »

Lexa quitta des yeux la nuque de la blonde pour les ancrer dans l'azur et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant d'éloigner ses mains dans un raclement de gorge.

« Oui. Très bien. Madi est rester avec Gina. » informa la brune, qui détournait à présent le regard. Clarke fronça les sourcils, par cette attitude étrange. Cependant, elle n'était pas du tout surprise pour Madi et elle avait appris à faire confiance en Gina, alors elle ne paniqua pas à cette information.

« Elle ne veut plus quitter le bébé chèvre ? » Fit amusée la blonde.

« C'est un chevreau, Clarke. » informa la brune, amusée.

« Oui, bon, c'est la même chose, ça va devenir une chèvre. »

« Non, puisque c'est un mâle. » sourit la brune. Clarke soupira.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de me contredire ? »

« Hm. Non. Et pour ton information, il deviendra un bouc. »

« Génial. Ravie de le savoir. » souffla Clarke, roulant des yeux. Lexa se pinça les lèvres, empêchant un rire de franchir ses lèvres. Clarke était facile à contrarier, surtout lorsqu'on jouait avec son petit égo et son savoir. Lexa l'avait appris à ses dépends et elle devait avouer qu'elle adorait la taquiner.

« Bref. Puisque je ne suis plus accaparé par ta fille, je t'enlève de ton ennuyante lecture. » révéla la brune, contournant le banc pour attraper ses mains. Elle força Clarke, qui ne mit pas longtemps à lever son fessier du banc. Clarke s'offusqua néanmoins.

« Premièrement, ce livre est vraiment captivant. Deuxièmement, que veut-tu dire par m'enlever ? » demanda la blonde, arquant un sourcil. Lexa roula des yeux et s'empara du livre avant que Clarke ne puisse l'en empêcher. Un sourire grandissant apparu sur ses lèvres.

« Tu es à la même page que lorsque je t'ai quittée avec Madi. »

« C'est.. C'est complètement faux ! » nia Clarke, arrachant le livre des mains de la brune. « Et puis, d'ailleurs, comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. » sourit énigmatique la brune.

« Bon d'accord, je me suis laissée légèrement envahir par mes pensées. » abdiqua la blonde. Lexa ricana, Clarke était vraiment un phénomène. Elle reprit la main de la blonde. Elle l'entraina avec elle jusque dans la grange sans que Clarke puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Clarke eut le loisir de voir Rocinante sellait. Ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Lexa lâcha sa main, et s'approcha de Rocinante.

« Tout d'abord, tu vas monter dessus. » commença Lexa.

« Hin-hin, pas moyen. » refusa Clarke, reculant. Lexa roula des yeux, se mit face à la blonde en croisant les bras.

« Ce n'est pas bien méchant, tu verras. »

« Mais bien-sûr, toi tu es une cavalière hors pair, tu as l'habitude alors que moi, je ne sais pas du tout monter à cheval. »

« Allez, Clarke, ne fais pas ton bébé. »

« Mon bébé ? Je ne fais pas mon bébé, voyons. Je ne serais même pas le diriger… »

« Tu n'en aura pas besoin. Il faudra juste que tu suives mes mouvements. »

« Tes mouvements ? » demanda-t-elle sans réfléchir, puis réalisa. « Oh… »

« Oui, oh, rassuré ? Je ne suis pas assez folle pour te faire monter Flash, il est trop nerveux et Olympe est trop âgée pour ça maintenant. Puis Aquarelle est avec son poulain, donc je vais devoir te supporter devant moi. » expliqua la brune.

Clarke gloussa. « Comme si ça te dérangerait vraiment. » s'amusa Clarke. L'effet fut immédiat, les joues de Lexa rougirent. Si Lexa adorait la taquiner, Clarke adorait la déstabiliser.

Lexa se retourna et prit la lanière de Rocinante pour se dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Une fois à l'extérieur, Lexa se hissa sur le dos du cheval. Clarke avançait lentement dans sa direction, l'appréhension faisant rage dans son ventre. Lexa lui lança un sourire rassurant, en tendant un bras.

 _Elle réussit vraiment à me faire n'importe quoi…_ pensa Clarke, abdiquant dans un soupire.

Lexa l'aida à se hisser. Une fois sur le dos de Rocinante, Lexa se colla à Clarke, entourant sa taille et reprenant les lanières. Lexa claqua de la langue et Rocinante commença à avancer doucement. Clarke se tendit et se colla un peu plus à la brune. Par la même occasion, Clarke resserra ses jambes sur lui. Lexa posa une main sur la jambe de la blonde.

« Détend-toi Clarke, surtout ne serre pas. » signifia-t-elle. Chose qui n'aidait pas vraiment puisque la main de Lexa lui fit un tout autre effet.

« Facile à dira qu'à faire. » soupira la blonde. Lexa posa sa tête sur son épaule et posa ses mains sur la taille de la blonde.

« Hey ! Mais tu ne le conduis pas ! »

« Il sait la route. Fais-moi confiance. Ton stresse va le perturbé. » murmura la brune à son oreille. Une de ses mains traça des formes invisibles sur son pull, au niveau du ventre de Clarke. « Il ressent, tu sais. »

 _Oui, et moi aussi._ Pensa la blonde, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Clarke ferma les yeux, occultant le stresse apparent. Elle se focalisa sur les caresses de la brune, et finit même par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Lexa gloussa et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser son cou. Clarke déglutit, alors que les mains et les baisers de Lexa accéléraient son rythme cardiaque.

Les quinze minutes passèrent dans un silence confortable, Lexa avait fini par reprendre une lanière, mais l'autre main n'avait pas lâcher la taille de Clarke. La blonde n'avait fait que profiter de la sensation de pur bonheur d'être aussi proche de la brune. Ce n'est lorsque Lexa l'informa qu'elles étaient arrivées qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était perdu dans ses bras.

Lorsque ses pieds rejoignent la terre ferme, elle fut tout de même soulagée. Sentant déjà les douleurs sur son corps. Elle ne vit pas immédiatement l'endroit où elles étaient arrivées, mais lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, elle fut subjuguée.

Devant elle, un paysage à perte de vue. Elle s'approcha du bord, et regarda vers le bas. Elle vit l'eau déferlait d'une crevasse pour couler le long de la paroi rocheuse. Elle était fascinée. Elle était à des années lumières de ce que pensait Clarke avant d'arriver ici. La campagne n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, malgré le réseau catastrophique. Les coins qu'elle voyait été inestimable et ce n'est pas dans une ville comme New-York qu'elle allait trouver ce genre de paysage. Lexa la rejoignit.

« Tu n'as pas encore vu le coucher de soleil. » commenta Lexa. Clarke se tourna vers la brune, surprise. Lexa sourit gênée, se mordant la lèvre. Un certain doute ancrait en elle, d'avoir voulu l'emmener ici. C'était intime, peut-être même trop pour Clarke. Elle ne savait pas trop comment Clarke pourrait réagir. Elle avait peur de la faire de nouveau fuir.

Clarke ne pouvait pas être plus amoureuse qu'à cet instant. En réalité, c'était une première, jamais personne ne l'avait emmené voir un coucher de soleil, ou simplement une balade en pleine nature. Ontari n'avait pas été romantique, en y repensant. Elles ne sortaient presque jamais. Clarke intima à son cerveau de ne pas penser à cette psychopathe. Lexa était une femme romantique, et c'était un aspect si étrange. Clarke vivait de nouvelle chose avec Lexa et c'était à la fois déroutant et plaisant.

Clarke lui sourit et cela semblait apaisé Lexa.

« C'est magnifique. » souffla Clarke, détournant de nouveau son regard sur l'horizon. « Merde, ma mère a vraiment des trésors cachés sur son terrain. »

Lexa ria. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas où tu étais, mais nous sommes hors du domaine. »

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama Clarke, surprise, regardant la brune.

« Oui. »

« Oh bon sang. » soupira Clarke, détournant le regard en rougissant. Elle avait été si focalisée sur son corps collait à celui de Lexa, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle avait franchi les limites du domaine.

Lexa regarda la réaction de Clarke qui l'amusa beaucoup.

« Le soleil va commençait à se coucher. » révéla Lexa. Elle recula pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur l'herbe. Clarke la rejoint posant ses paumes sur l'herbe et elle étendit ses jambes.

« Donc… » commença Clarke, après un temps de silence. « Tu emmène souvent des personnes ici ? » se moqua-t-elle. Le mot idéal était conquête, mais elle n'avait pas osé. Lexa lui sourit.

« Non, tu es la première qui découvre ce petit bout de mon jardin secret. » Révéla la brune. La surprise apparut sur le visage de la blonde. « Je crois même que personne ne soupçonne ce coin. J'ai trouvé cet endroit tout à fait par hasard en me promenant avec Olympe. »

« Olympe ? Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus être monter. »

« C'est le cas, son dos est trop fragile à présent, mais elle est de très bonne compagnie en main. »

« En main ? »

« Cela consiste à marcher à ses côtés. » répondit simplement Lexa.

« C'est… bête non ? » questionna Clarke, en haussant des sourcils.

« Bien sûr que non. Tu sais, Olympe était une championne, mais suite à une blessure, elle ne pouvait plus concourir alors le maître lui faisait porter sur porter. Elle en a fait une dépression, se laissant mourir de fatigue. Il l'a laissé pour compte et le refuge l'a récupéré, amaigri et affaibli. Pourtant, une fois chez nous, elle s'est battue et maintenant, elle profite de sa retraite et adore les balades. Et puis elle est très calme avec les enfants qui viennent la voir. Elle se laisse même monter par eux pour une simple photo. »

« Dit comme ça, je suis désolé. Comment peut-on traiter un animal comme ça ? »

« Et comment peut-on faire ça à une gamine ? » questionna Lexa, une boule au fond de sa gorge, pensant à sa fille. « Ce sont des personnes comme ma mère, inhumaine, égoïste et insensible. » répondit Lexa. Clarke avança une des ses mains pour venir récupérer celle de Lexa. Elle caressa de son pouce le dos de la main de Lexa.

« Tris sera bientôt en sécurité, comme l'est Olympe maintenant. » dit-elle en se rapprochant. Lexa regarda Clarke, en lui souriant légèrement. La brune finit par détourner ses yeux sur le soleil qui commençait à descendre. Clarke passa derrière Lexa et la prit dans ses bras. Lexa était à présent entre ses cuisses. Ce qui valut de faire sourire grandement la brune. L'avocate posa son nez sur son cou pour profiter un peu plus de ses effluves.

« Tu sens terriblement bon. » souffla Clarke alors qu'elle n'était pas sensée le dire à voix haute. Clarke se maudit pour son lapsus. Lexa posa ses bras sur la blonde alors que sa peau réagissait à son souffle. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Je me sens tellement bien avec toi, Clarke. » révéla la brune. Clarke se redressa, mais Lexa empêcha la blonde de se décollait d'elle. Elle préférait ne pas la regarder dans les yeux alors que son cœur tambourinait et que ses joues étaient devenues un feu ardant. Le cœur de l'avocate était identique à celui de Lexa et elle ne sut quoi répondre. C'était comme si, son cerveau s'était bloqué instantanément à cette révélation.

« C'est étrange et je ne veux pas que cela créer un malaise entre nous. Si jamais… C'est juste que je… Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse. Être proche de toi me semble être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie comme ça, même pas avec Bellamy. Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je ressens envers toi, mais… je… tu me plais beaucoup. C'est un fait. Les baisers que nous avons eus, était le découlement de ce que je ressentais. Ça, et le fais que tu es vraiment une bonne personne et que tu me permets d'avancer dans ma vie. Tris, tes conseils… Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose. J'ai parfois l'impression de me faire des idées, car un jour, tu es distance et de l'autre, tu es proche comme maintenant. »

Clarke déglutit, fermant les yeux. « Je ressens la même chose, Lexa. Je… Je sais que j'ai pu être distance auprès de toi, mais j'étais en quelque sorte dans le déni. J'ai voulu ne pas ressentir cette attraction envers toi, puis un jour, j'ai réalisé mon attirance pour toi. »

Clairement, Clarke ne voulait pas lui dire maintenant, ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Ses sentiments lui faisaient encore légèrement flipper et puis, elle ne la rejetait pas. C'était un grand pas pour Clarke.

« Un jour ? »

« Quand tu as embrassé cette rousse au bar. » souffla Clarke.

A cette information, Lexa se retourna dans ses bras, regardant effarer la blonde.

« Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » demanda Clarke, arquant un sourcil. Lexa hocha la tête.

« Si bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Elle m'a embrassée, mais je l'ai repoussée après ça. Je ne voulais pas… La seule que j'avais envie d'embrasser, c'est toi. Je suis perdue par mon attirance pour toi et même si j'ai encore tes paroles en tête de pas trop me prendre la tête. Je me dis que je n'ai rien à t'apporter. J'ai longtemps été dans le placard et c'est le bordel dans ma vie pour l'instant. Mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas te toucher, à ne pas être loin de toi… Je… »

« Alexandria, arrête de dire des conneries. » coupa Clarke, elle remit une mèche derrière l'oreille de la brune. Un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Tu sais, je pourrais très bien dire la même chose. Je suis brisée, amochée. Je suis quelqu'un qui a dû se reconstruire arborant une carapace de dure à cuir alors que je n'arrive plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Parler de moi, de ce que je ressens, je ne sais pas faire. Je ne suis pas la plus tactile du monde et pourtant avec toi, c'est si facile. Malgré tous les efforts du monde, ma carapace s'effrite en ta présence. Tu me fais faire des choses, comme monter à cheval alors qu'habituellement, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Tu me déroute, Alexandria Woods. »

« Pour une qui ne sait pas parler de soi, tu le fais très bien. » rougit Lexa, baissant le regard.

« Je… Tu m'apaise… Je… Les rares moments où j'ai un sommeil reposant, c'est avec toi. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Si je ressens ça, alors que je devrais être en état de peur constante avec l'épée de Damoclès sur ma tête, c'est bien parce que tu m'apportes déjà beaucoup même si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. » avoua l'avocate. Clarke engloba de ses mains les joues de la brune. « Regarde-moi. » murmura la blonde. Lexa leva le regard. Clarke lui sourit avant que ses iris se dirigent vers ses lèvres. Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour une fois et pressa ses lèvres contre celle de Lexa. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, Clarke interrogeait du regard la brune, incertaine. Lexa avait un sourire lumineux et ne tarda pas à capturer de nouveau les lèvres de la blonde.

Elles ressentirent les mêmes sensations que la dernière fois. Que ce soit l'une comme l'autre, elles ne rompirent pas celui-là. Clarke passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de la brune, pour en demander l'accès et c'est ainsi que leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Lexa finit par le rompre, le souffle court, en manque d'oxygène, les joues rougies.

« Je… wow… » murmura Lexa.

« Schhh… » souffla Clarke alors qu'elle reprit possession des lèvres de la brune. Le baiser fut bien plus long, leurs langues se mouvant dans un ballet endiablé. Au fur et à mesure, Clarke finit complètement par allonger Lexa. La fougue les emportant bien vite. Sur le côté, elle n'était plus maître de son corps, sa main vagabonda sur le corps de la brune qui se tendait lorsqu'elle frôlait des zones sensibles.

Elles n'avaient plus la notion du temps et de l'espace, elles continuaient de s'embrasser encore et encore. Rare sont les fois où elles durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs souffles. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Lexa, alors que Clarke avait passé sa main sous le pull de celle-ci. La blonde sembla réalisée et se fit violence pour ralentir. Elles devaient y aller doucement. Elle alla embrasser son cou alors que ses doigts caressaient gentiment son ventre.

« Je… » déglutit Lexa. « On devrait peut-être rentrer… »

« Je sais. » soupira Clarke, se redressant. Elle remonta sa main pour caresser la joue de la brune. Toutes deux arboraient d'énorme sourire aux lèvres. L'avocate remarqua les pupilles dilatés de Lexa, cachant partiellement ses magnifiques émeraudes. Elle se pencha pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres avant de se lever. Elle aida la brune et une fois debout, ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille.

« Et… qu'allons-nous faire… après… Je veux dire… » bégaya Lexa, soudainement incertaine de ce que ses baisers signifiaient à présent.

« Nous y allons doucement, d'accord ? C'est… tu sais… avec Ontari, c'était précipité et je ne veux pas… tu sais… » souffla Clarke, qui n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer normalement.

Lexa acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement, lui volant de nouveau un rapide baiser.

« Alors nous pouvons dire qu'ils se passent vraiment quelque chose entre nous. » dit timidement la brune. Clarke sourit.

« Définitivement quelque chose. » hocha-t-elle de la tête. « Or, je ne veux pas gâcher le moment, mais il y a un fait inéluctable. Nous devrions faire profil bas. Une avocate n'est pas sensée fricoté avec sa cliente alors… »

« Il fallait y pensée avant de m'embrasser, Maître Griffin. » s'amusa Lexa.

« Désolé, disons que Mademoiselle Woods ne me laisse pas indifférente et qu'il est très difficile de ne pas résister à ses magnifiques lèvres. » gloussa Clarke, se mordant la lèvre. Lexa rougit. Elle initia de nouveau un baiser, elle n'était clairement pas prête à abandonner les lèvres de la brune. Elle savait que lorsqu'elles retourneraient au domaine, elles devront faire comme si rien ne s'était passer. Et elle n'en avait pas envie. Néanmoins, il fallait bien y retourner. C'est alors que Clarke s'éloigna de Lexa, dans un soupire. Lexa la regarda amusée et elle lui prit la main pour rejoindre l'équidé. Cette fois-ci, Clarke alla derrière et encercla Lexa de ses bras. Elles avaient à peine repris la route que Clarke posait déjà ses lèvres dans son cou.

Elle ne réagissait jamais comme ça, à tel point que son corps et son esprit demandait un constant contact. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle n'avait pas été aussi tactile avec Echo ou une quelconque amante. Généralement, c'était à des fins purement sexuel et là, c'est complètement le contraire. Elle recherchait juste le contact parce qu'elle se sentait bien et c'était si naturel.

« Ok, Clarke, s'il te plait arrête. » grogna la brune.

« Pourquoi ? » gloussa Clarke, alors qu'elle frotta son nez sur la peau de la brune, ses mains dessinant des traits invisibles sur son ventre.

« Parce que la nuit est tombée et que j'ai besoin d'être concentré pour nous ramener au bercail. Je ne suis pas sûr que Rocinante arrive à trouver le chemin cette fois-ci. » ricana Lexa.

« Ah, parce que je te déconcentre ? » dit-elle en venant poser ses dents dans le cou de la brune. L'effet fut instantané, Lexa se tendit, sa respiration fut plus forte.

« Clarke, cesse immédiatement ça, sinon tu rentreras à pied. » gronda-t-elle.

Clarke ricana, mais capitula. Elle laissa ses bras entouraient la taille de Lexa, pausant sa tête sur son épaule, sa joue contre la sienne. Elles finirent le trajet jusqu'au domaine dans un silence confortable, profitant de leurs proximités.

 **. . .**

Le lendemain, Clarke ne résista pas bien longtemps à sa fille. Malgré sa punition, elle voulait aller à la fête foraine. C'était le dernier week-end avant que les forains remballent tout et qu'ils partent pour une autre ville. Après le déjeuner, Clarke remonta dans sa chambre, enleva sa jupe et sa chemise pour rejoindre son armoire. Elle prit un jean et un t-shirt bleu marine simple, mise à part le col en v qui lui faisait un léger décolleter. Elle avait enfilé le haut que Lexa rentra dans sa chambre.

« Oh, euh, désolé. » dit timidement Lexa, les joues rouges. Clarke sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » répondit-elle, tout en la scrutant, enfilant son jean noir.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu allais te changer… » avoua-t-elle détournant les yeux.

« Je n'allais certainement pas aller à la fête foraine habillait en tailleur. »

« Je te trouve plutôt… » commença Lexa avant de se stopper. Elle rougit. Ce qui fit encore plus sourire Clarke.

« Sexy, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une tenue adéquate. » répondit-elle, en s'asseyant sur son lit, enfilant des socquettes et une paire de bottine. Elle se releva, prit sa veste en cuir posé sur la chaise dans le coin et l'enfila. Lexa la scanna de haut en bas.

« La Clarke décontracté me plait beaucoup également. » avoua Lexa, rougissante. Clarke avait toujours le sourire bien ancré sur ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha et vint poser ses mains sur la taille de la brune avant de capturer ses lèvres.

« Tu sais, tu n'as pas à rougir à chaque compliment que tu me fais et que je te fais. » gloussa la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est une réaction naturelle de mon corps. » souffla-t-elle.

« Comme celle-ci ? » taquina Clarke, en chatouillant la brune. Lexa repoussa la main de la blonde, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle parte dans un fou rire.

« Arrête de te foutre de moi. » bouda Lexa en se retournant pour quitter la chambre, mais Clarke se posta devant elle pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent immédiatement. Elles sourirent dans le baiser.

« MAMAN ! » Cria Madi dans le couloir, ouvrant la porte à la voler. Clarke se sépara de Lexa à la hâte, le souffle court, la tête encore embrumait de cet échange. Cette fois-ci, c'est Clarke qui était rouge pivoine. Madi regarda les deux adultes gênées, mais elle ne remarqua rien, bien trop excité par la fête foraine. « On y va ? On vous attend… »

Clarke se racla la gorge, regarda Lexa, puis se força un sourire, même crispé, pour rejoindre sa fille. Madi ne les attend pas, elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

« NE COURT PAS DANS L'ESCALIER ! » réprimanda Clarke.

« Oui, maman. » cria Madi, d'une voix lointaine, ralentissant un peu sa descente de l'escalier.

« Elle n'est pas possible. Elle va me faire faire une crise cardiaque avant l'heure. » soupira Clarke.

« Si tu ne meurs pas avant. » ricana Lexa.

« C'est ça, moque-toi. »

« Il a de quoi… On aurait dit deux adolescentes qui ont peur de se faire chopper par leurs parents. Sauf que là, c'est ta fille. » ria Lexa. Clarke regarda Lexa, la bousculant gentiment à l'épaule.

« Au moins, tu t'en rends compte aussi… » Dit-elle, honteuse de sa réaction. Elle savait que cette réaction était totalement puérile, mais elle devait garder cette relation naissante pour elles. De toute façon, même si elles avaient le choix, ce n'était pas le cas, vu que tout le monde pensait que Lexa était encore avec Bellamy. A cette pensée, Clarke grimaça et alla plaquer Lexa sur le mur du couloir. Ses mains sur les joues de la brune, elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa.

« Tu sais, ça ne fait même pas vingt-quatre heures et on a déjà eu cinq possibilités de se faire attraper… »

« Je sais… » grimaça Clarke, en s'éloignant. « Mais disons que je viens de penser que tout le monde croit encore que tu es avec mon frère. »

Lexa sourit amusée. « Possessive ? »

Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite. « C'était la raison numéro un pour ne pas être attiré par toi. Et ça me gêne toujours. Quand il va le savoir, il va encore pensée que je lui pourri la vie à toujours lui piquer ses copines… » grimaça de nouveau l'avocate.

« Sauf que nous sommes plus ensemble et il n'aura plus son mot à dire. »

« Hmm… De toute façon, je pense que pour l'instant, c'est mieux que nous nous découvrions en secret, alors il ne le sera pas de sitôt. »

« Je pense aussi. » acquiesça Lexa. Mais celle-ci avait une tout autre raison. Au fond, elle n'était pas prête à le crier sur tous les toits. Clarke était la première femme depuis longtemps et elle appréciait que Clarke lui ait dit qu'elle préférait y aller doucement.

L'avocate avança et commença à descendre les escaliers. « D'ailleurs, que voulait dire Madi par 'on' ? »

« Violette et Aden viennent avec nous. La famille Parker et Reyes aussi. »

Clarke se tourna, légèrement contrariée. « A la base, c'était toi, moi et Madi. » râla Clarke.

« A la base. » dit-elle attristé également. « Mais bien que j'aurais aimée passer cette journée entièrement avec vous deux. Ça aurait paru suspect de refuser. »

« C'est vrai. » murmura la blonde alors qu'elles rejoignaient l'entrée. Tous semblaient enfin heureux de les voir arriver. Clarke dut retourner rapidement dans sa chambre pour attraper son sac qu'elle avait complètement oublier. Lexa lui retournait complètement le cerveau. Ils décidèrent de prendre deux voitures, Lincoln au volant de la première avec Octavia, Matthew, Charlotte et Raven. Lexa prit le volant de la deuxième avec Clarke, Madi, Aden et Violette. Marcus et Abby étaient partit au centre commercial avec Maya, Jasper et quelques adolescents pour le futur enfant de Maya qui n'allait pas tarder à poindre le bout de son nez.

. . .

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Ils se promenèrent dans les allés, mais très vite, Violette et Aden allèrent dépenser leurs monnaies dans ses foutues machines à pinces. Oui, parce que tu avais beau mettre autant de pièce, les pinces ne seraient jamais assez pour pouvoir attraper la peluche. C'était une très grosse arnaque et pourtant, tout le monde se laissaient toujours tenter à déposer quelques pièces dans la machine. Charlotte demanda si elle pouvait faire une pêche au canard et évidemment, Matthew et Madi voulut en faire une automatiquement. Clarke ne refusa pas et elle regarda les trois enfants pêchaient heureux comme tous.

« J'ai un aveu à vous faire. » dit Octavia, en regardant tour à tour sa sœur, Lexa, et Raven. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle toucha son ventre. Lincoln était avec les enfants. « Je suis enceinte. »

Raven s'extasia et vint prendre aussitôt la brune dans ses bras, en la félicitant. Lexa sourit et la prit également dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Clarke fut plus distance, mais sourit tout de même à cette annonce.

« Félicitation O'. » dit-elle, passant sa main sur le bras de sa sœur, mais Octavia l'attira rapidement dans une étreinte.

« Donc, et si tu n'as pas un, mais deux nouveaux polichinelles dans le tiroir, tu fais comment ? » ricana Raven.

« Oh non, selon le médecin, il y en a qu'un. Un sera amplement suffisant, mais avec les gènes de Lincoln, on ne sait jamais… »

« On peut dire que tu assure la prospérité des Kane. » gloussa Lexa.

« Eh bien, je t'encourage fortement à prospérer avec mon frère, Lex' ! » dit très sérieusement Octavia. Raven regarda Lexa, qui se pinça les lèvres gênées et Clarke qui regardait partout, mais surtout pas Octavia. La latino explosa de rire, Octavia se sentit rapidement perdue, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait dit de drôle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda Octavia, fronçant des sourcils. Lexa se racla la gorge. Raven essuya les larmes et essaya de se calmer.

« Oh rien, rien du tout. Je ne vois juste pas Bellamy avoir un mioche dans les pattes pour l'instant. Et… »

« Et Lexa se concentre surtout sur Tris pour le moment. » coupa Clarke, voyant l'embarra de Lexa. Celle-ci acquiesça. Octavia sourit. Raven regarda Lexa et Clarke narquoisement. Lexa l'assassinat du regard. Pour la discrétion, Raven était nulle.

« Oui, bien évidemment. De toute façon, je suis sûre que Maman compte déjà Tris comme sa petite fille. » révéla la policière. Clarke s'empêcha de grimacer, imaginant évidemment ce qu'il avait dans la tête de sa petite sœur. Tris, Bellamy et Lexa : une famille. Clairement, cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Heureusement, à présent les données étaient différentes et suivaient un toute autre chemin.

« Sinon, tu es de combien ? » demanda Clarke, changeant volontaire de sujet.

« De deux mois. » s'exclama surexciter Octavia. Clarke sourit. « Mais au départ, pour Chacha et Matty, ils devaient être qu'un et finalement, l'un caché l'autre. Donc, on ne sait jamais. »

« Et Lincoln a des jumeaux dans sa famille ? » questionna Clarke.

« Carrément. Imagine le double de Lincoln, moins musclés, moins baraqué, moins grand et tu as face à toi son jumeau. » s'exclama Raven.

« Ah oui, carrément. » gloussa Clarke.

« T'imagine même pas la galère que s'était avec les jumeaux. Heureusement qu'il y avait la famille pour aider, sinon je serais encore entrain de nager dans des eaux troubles. » souffla Octavia.

« Alors je te souhaite de tout cœur de ne pas avoir une nouvelle paire de jumeaux. » sourit Clarke.

« Ah ! Elle a vendu la mèche ? » dit Lincoln, en arrivant avec les enfants, attendant la dernière phrase.

« Oui, désolé mon cœur, je ne pouvais plus attendre. » s'excusa Octavia, venant rapidement déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tes parents ne sont même pas au courant. » fit dépiter Lincoln.

« Je sais, désolé. D'ailleurs, les filles, pas un mot. Je compte sur vous. » somma Octavia.

« Je serais une tombe. » sourit Raven. « Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'aimerais un peu d'action alors allons faire quelques attractions. » s'exprima-t-elle en partant devant, entrainant avec elle Lexa. Clarke fut rejoint par Madi, qui lui montra son kit de princesse qu'elle venait de gagner. Clarke lui mit la couronne et prit son smartphone en demandant un selfie avec la plus belle princesse de ce lieu.

« Hey ! Moi aussi, je veux une photo avec la princesse ! » s'exclama Lexa, revenant sur ses pas. Raven lui donna un coup de coude que Lexa ignora superbement. Clarke sourit grandement tandis que Lexa prit Madi dans ses bras. Raven regarda Lincoln, Octavia, et les jumeaux s'éloignaient alors elle s'approcha et prit le smartphone de Clarke pour prendre une photo des deux adultes et de Madi.

« Bien, maintenant, c'est à mon tour. » Fit Raven en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Elle prit une photo avec son téléphone et elles furent rapidement appelé par la famille Parker. Clarke et Lexa se lancèrent un sourire complice. Raven roula des yeux et partit devant avec Madi. Clarke aurait bien tenté un baiser, mais Lexa lui lança un regard qui lui disait clairement non. La blonde soupira et accéléra la cadence.

L'après-midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Clarke fit attractions sur attractions avec Raven, Octavia et Lincoln puisque Lexa s'était attitré baby-sitter des enfants. Lexa profita d'ailleurs de les emmener dans les attractions pour enfant. La brune prenait des photos alors qu'ils étaient dans un carrousel. Madi ressortit quelques minutes tard, tenant fermement les mains de Matthew et Charlotte.

« On peut aller chercher des bonbons ? » questionna Madi, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les yeux du chat potté. Lexa ne résista pas bien longtemps et ils partirent tous vers un stand.

Madi prit une barbe à papa, qu'elle avait jurée de finir tandis que Charlotte jeta son dévolu sur une sucette à la violette et Matthew au chewing-gum. Lexa se laissa tentée également par une barbe à papa qu'elle comptait secrètement partager avec Clarke. D'ailleurs, Lexa se retourna pour les voir arrivé complètement euphorique.

« Ah, te voilà. » lança Raven, approchant sa main pour lui piquer un morceau de sa barbe à papa. Lexa lui tapa la main.

« Pas touche, Reyes, si tu en veux, tu vas en chercher une. » gronda Lexa. Raven fit la moue et se dirigea au stand pour aller s'en chercher une.

« Regarde maman, ce que Lexa m'a achetée. » s'exclama Madi, se dirigeant vers sa mère.

« Hm, et j'avais dit quoi ? » demanda Clarke, regardant rapidement Lexa.

« Que je n'ai plus le droit de prendre de barbe à papa parce que je ne la finis jamais. Mais, Matthew et Charlie vont m'aider. » s'expliqua Madi.

Clarke roula des yeux et regarda les jumeaux qui remballaient leurs sucettes pour les donner à Octavia. Madi se détourna pour rejoindre ses cousins. Immédiatement, les deux enfants piochèrent dans le met sucré.

« Je ne savais pas que… » commença Lexa gênée en s'approchant. Clarke quitta des yeux les enfants pour les poser sur Lexa. Elle se pinça les lèvres et mit ses mains dans ses poches.

« T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que Madi à tendance à vouloir tout et au final, rien mangée. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir, je ne t'en veux pas. » sourit Clarke. Lexa acquiesça et avança sa barbe à papa pour lui en proposer. Clarke sourit un peu plus et alla prendre un morceau pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

« Bah voyons, Clarke à le droit et pas moi ? » râla Raven en approchant avec sa barbe à Papa. Lexa lui tira la langue.

« Mais Clarke, ce n'est pas pareil. » lança discrètement Lexa. Raven regarda tour à tour la brune et la blonde, roulant des yeux.

« Si vous comptez rester discrète, vous le faites très mal. » avoua Raven, un sourire amusé. Clarke fronça des sourcils, regardant Lexa. Celle-ci rougit lorsqu'elle vit les yeux inquisiteurs de Clarke.

« Elle sait… » révéla-t-elle. « Je suis désolé… mais je… je devais parler à quelqu'un… »

« Ouais, sinon elle allait devenir folle, et surtout, même un aveugle aurait pu voir que Lexa te kiffait. » avoua sans filtre Raven. Lexa lui donna un coup d'épaule. Clarke et Lexa n'avait avouer qu'à demi-mot leur ressenti envers l'une et l'autre.

« Bah alors vous venez ? » cria Octavia, les attendant. Elles rejoignirent le couple et les enfants. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la grande roue.

« T'es sûr que ça va aller, O' ? Avec le bébé ? » questionna Clarke, inquiète pour sa sœur. Elle était montée dans toutes les attractions déconseillées au femme enceinte et comme cela ne se voyait pas encore, sa sœur avait complètement ignorée les règles.

« T'inquiète, j'ai vu pire. » rassura Octavia. On monte alors bébé ? » finit-elle par demander à Lincoln. Celui-ci fut bien obligée d'abdiquer. Ils s'éloignèrent pour rejoindre la file d'attente, laissant leurs enfants avec elles.

« D'accord, puisque je suis la seule célibataire ici. Allez-y. Je me dévoue pour surveiller les mioches. » dit Raven, mangeant sa barbe à papa.

« Non, ça ira, merci. Mais vous pouvez y aller. » répondit immédiatement Lexa, désignant tour à tour Clarke et Raven.

« Miss Woods, aurait-tu peur des attractions à sensation et au vide ? » demanda Clarke.

« Pas du tout. Je monte bien dans les arbres. » souffla-t-elle. Clarke ricana, elle prit son bras et la tira vers la file d'attente en remerciant Raven et lui passant leur barbe à papa.

« Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas me faire monter sur un truc ballant, qui risque de se décrocher à tout moment ? » râla Lexa. Clarke sourit un peu plus. Elle s'arrêta devant un couple, Octavia et Lincoln étaient un peu plus loin dans la file.

« Même deux fois que je le ferais. Tu verras, c'est cool, puis toi qui aime les magnifiques vues, tu vas adorée. »

« Hm… Mouais… » souffla pas très rassuré la brune. « Je préfère admirée les pieds au sol. »

« Tu es vraiment trop craquante. » avoua Clarke, déposant rapidement un baiser au coin des lèvres de la brune. Instinctivement, Lexa regarda autour d'elle en rougissant. Clarke vit le malaise de Lexa, mais ne dit rien de plus. Elles avancèrent et bien huit minutes d'attente, elle s'installa sur le siège. Lorsque la roue bougea, Lexa se crispa, Clarke lui saisie la main et lui embrassa chaque doigt. L'effet fut escompté puisque Lexa oublia complètement qu'elle avait quittée la terre ferme et regarda Clarke, les joues en feu. Au fur à mesure, Clarke se rapprocha et entoura son bras autour des épaules de Lexa. La brune ne résista pas à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke, les yeux bien fermés.

Le silence dura bien quelques secondes avant que Clarke le brise.

« Ouvre les yeux, et admire la vue. » intima-t-elle.

« Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis complètement tétanisé. »

Clarke sourit et posa ses lèvres sur le front de la brune.

« Fait moi confiance, tu m'offre une vue, je t'en offre une autre. » murmura l'avocate. Lexa soupira et prit sur elle pour ouvrir les yeux et regarda en bas. Elle était bloquée au sommet. Lexa paniqua.

« Tout doux ma belle, regarde plutôt devant toi. On va bientôt redescendre et je veux vraiment que tu vois ça. »

Lexa regarda la blonde, le cœur battant et regarda devant soi. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de vraiment pouvoir profiter de la vue. Elle fut émerveillée, tous semblaient si lointain.

« Wow… »

« Tu vois, ça en valait la peine. »

« Oui, c'est magnifique. » répondit timidement Lexa, honteuse de son comportement. Elles commencèrent à descendre.

« Je n'ai même pas eut de baiser… C'est triste… » se lamenta Clarke. Lexa ricana et vint attraper sa nuque pour initier un baiser tout sauf chaste. Cependant, Clarke le rompit rapidement, pour éviter le risque de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Leurs sièges arrivèrent finalement vers la terre ferme et Lexa ne se laissa pas prié pour sortir rapidement de là, créant un rire à Clarke.

Ils se rejoignirent tous, même Aden et Violette pour un nouveau tour vers les stands. Aden essaya d'attraper un ours à la tire à la carabine, mais il se planta complètement. Il eut plus de chance avec les cerceaux. Contrairement à Octavia, qui gagna deux grosses peluches pour ses enfants, à la carabine.

« C'est de la triche, tu es flic. » se fustigea Raven.

« Pas besoin d'être flic, pour savoir tirée. » lança amusée Clarke.

« Bah voyons, vas-y toi, essaye. » défia Raven. Clarke la regarda narquoisement et paya trois plombs.

« Ouais, bah tu es vraiment confiante. » lâcha Raven. Clarke se mit en place, ne disant rien, se concentrant. Elle sentait les nombreuses paires de yeux l'observaient. Elle tira, en plein dans le mille et les deux autres firent le même chemin. Raven s'esclaffa, et lui demanda immédiatement son secret.

« Echo. » avoua Clarke, en riant.

« Sérieux ? » questionna Raven.

« Oui. Elle m'a appris à tirer, au stand de tir. Comme elle m'a appris à me défendre… »

Lexa regarda Clarke, légèrement jalouse au prénom d'Echo.

« Cool ! » s'exclama Raven. « Mais au final, tu as triché puisque c'est un flic également. »

Clarke haussa les épaules dans un sourire. « Si tu lui demande, je suis sûr qu'elle accepterait de t'emmener tirer. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda Raven, rougissante. Clarke sourit.

« Complètement. »

L'homme du stand demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Elle laissa évidement choisir Madi, qui prit une énorme panthère noire. L'homme lui signifia qu'elle avait encore le droit à une peluche de l'étagère du bas et Clarke prit une peluche à l'effigie d'un lion qu'elle donna immédiatement à Lexa.

« Sérieusement ? » rigola Lexa, timidement, le rouge lui montant aux joues de nouveau. Clarke acquiesça et Lexa prit la peluche incertaine en la regardant.

« Ça signifie quelque chose ? » quémanda-t-elle alors que les autres avaient continué à avancer.

« C'est mon signe astrologique, donc oui. C'est un peu moi. »

Lexa fut surprise, mais commença à suivre les autres qui avaient repris la route.

« Tu es de juillet ? »

« Non, 17 Août. »

« Je ne manquerais pas de l'oublier. » lâcha Lexa, dans un sourire.

« Oh, tu sais, je préfère oublier, pas besoin de me rappeler que je commence à vieillir. » se moqua-t-elle. Lexa lui donna un coup d'épaule, riant avec elle.

« Je trouve que tu es plutôt canon pour une vieille. » gloussa-t-elle dans la même lancée.

« Merci du compliment, ça me touche réellement. » dit-elle, posant sa main au niveau de son cœur. Elles rigolèrent un moment avant que Madi finisse par les rejoindre et leur demander ce qui les faisait tant rire.

« Oh, des trucs de grande personne. » répondit Clarke.

« D'accord, mais tu peux prendre ma peluche, elle est lourde, s'il te plait. »

« Bien sûr chérie. » accepta la blonde, prenant la panthère dans ses bras.

« Tata dit qu'on va rentrer, mais j'ai pas envie de rentrer. » soupira Madi, triste alors qu'elle prit sa main droite dans celle de Lexa, et sa main gauche dans celle de sa maman.

« Tu sais Madi, je suis presque sûr que tu vas t'endormir dans la voiture. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais tu commences à fatiguer. » lança Lexa. Clarke approuva.

« C'est pas vrai. » s'exclama têtue Madi. Soudain, Lexa fit signe à Clarke et à l'unisson, du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient, elles balancèrent Madi, qui finit par oublier sa contrariété. Elles rejoignent finalement les autres pour enfin rejoindre les voitures. Madi insista pour monter avec ses cousins alors c'est ainsi que Lexa et Clarke se retrouvèrent avec les trois enfants à l'arrière. Ceci les arrangea bien puisque les trois enfants finirent par s'endormir et Clarke qui était au volant, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Lexa, le sourire aux lèvres. Clarke pensa qu'elle avait passer la plus belle journée de sa vie et elle savait que Lexa n'était pas étrangère à ce fait.


	25. Secret

**BONJOUR BONJOUR!  
**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien. Me concernant, je suis encore sous le choc. Je crois que personne s'y attendait. Pas besoin de précisé pourquoi ahah. Ça tourne depuis hier sur les réseaux lol. Mais je souhaite que du bonheur à Bob et Eliza!  
**

 **Sinon, je suis désolé de n'avoir pas publier dimanche dernier. Et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs. Merci également pour vos reviews ! Quand j'ai commencée à publier, je pensais pas faire autant de vue. MERCI 1000 FOIS!  
**

 **Bon je vous laisse apprécié le chapitre.**

 **BON DIMANCHE A VOUS! 😁**

 **\- Elektraae**

* * *

La semaine était passée relativement vite, elle avait passée des moments de pure simplicité auprès de Lexa, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire attraper. Heureusement, Raven était d'une grande aide et elle s'en amusait parfois. Au départ, si on lui avait dit qu'il y a un mois de ça, en arrivant à la campagne, qu'elle se serait mise en couple, elle aurait ri au nez de la personne. Elle n'y aurait jamais cru.

Aussi, elle avait parlé de l'avancer entre Lexa et elle à Luna, et lui avait fait par du fait qu'elle détestait que tout le monde associé Bellamy à Lexa. Elle savait que Lexa n'était plus avec lui, mais Lexa était sa petite-amie à présent. Malgré que ce soit secret pour le moment entre elles, elle comprenait entièrement. Elle trouvait ça excitant d'ailleurs.

Clarke n'osait pas parler du sujet « Bellamy ». Elle ne voulait pas casser ce petit nuage tout blanc dans lequel elles étaient en ce moment. C'était tout frais et elle ne voulait pas être déjà perçu comme la petite-amie chiante et possessive. Bien que Luna lui ait assurer que ce ne serait pas le cas si elle venait à en parler à Lexa, c'était tout à fait logique même.

Ce petit détail perturbait Clarke, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait l'impression que malgré les paroles de Lexa, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée sa rupture avec lui, que ce n'était pas pour autant officiel. Et au final, ce n'était réellement pas officiel. Aux yeux de tous, Lexa était toujours fiancé à Bellamy.

Et ça, ça avait particulièrement le don de la faire douter sur sa nouvelle relation avec la brune. Parce que cette semaine qui précède leurs déclarations, elle avait compris que les sentiments ne pouvaient pas se contrôler. Être blessée inutilement pour cette raison en faisait partie.

Parce que sa sœur ne cessait de mentionner Bellamy, qu'elle voyait Lexa faire à chaque fois semblant. Elle n'acceptait définitivement pas ce mensonge.

Tomber amoureuse, c'était clairement deux mots, qui sonnait logiquement dans sa tête. Puisqu'elle n'avait même pas vu les sentiments naissants envers Lexa. Elle était littéralement tomber dedans et maintenant, elle devait en payer le prix.

Payer le prix était un peu dure, mais elle préférait mille fois sentir un sourire idiot à ses lèvres, son cœur palpitait, les papillons dans le ventre. Tout sauf le cœur qui se serre dès qu'elle voyait Lexa jouait encore cette mascarade.

Elle comprenait maintenant les réactions que Luna avait envers Niylah, ou tout autre couple. Elle réagissait exactement de la même façon avec Lexa. Elle ne se voyait plus être sans Lexa. Cette semaine avait été un vrai délice et elle l'avait réellement vécue hors du temps, dans leurs bulles. Hermétique au monde extérieur. Elle voulait en vivre plus.

Comme ce soir alors qu'elles étaient sur la couverture, picorant des fruits, en buvant du vin sous la lune qui reflétait l'eau. Elles profitaient toutes les deux de la soirée, apprenant à se connaître avec ce stupide jeu 'question/réponse' sans droit de véto, réponse en tout sincérité. Or, Clarke avait refusé de répondre à une question, alors la brune lui avait dit qu'elle aurait un gage.

D'ailleurs, Lexa finit par poser son verre vide et se leva. Elle se déshabilla, sous le regard de Clarke, qui ne détourna à aucun moment son regard. Elle lorgna sur le corps de la brune, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle revit ce fameux tatouage, qu'elle aimerait parcourir de ses doigts. Des images lui vint en tête, un rêve qu'elle avait cette nuit, faisant monter le rouge à ses joues. Elle se racla la gorge, pour reprendre contenance alors que Lexa se retournait vers elle.

« Un bain de minuit, ça te tente ? » demanda-t-elle. Son regard vint malencontreusement se poser sur les tétons durcit de la brune, ce qui lui donna un coup de chaud. Elle prit son verre et but l'intégralité de son contenu. Lexa vint s'agenouillé devant elle et lui prit le verre des mains pour le poser au sol. Lexa posa sa main sur la joue de Clarke, avec un sourire taquin. « Ne me fait pas faux bond. C'est un gage et tu ne peux pas l'éviter comme cette question. »

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, jugeant le pour et le contre, scrutant les iris de la brune. Elle lâcha un soupire avant de se lever. Elle n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Elle regarda le ciel étoilé, appréhendant le moment, elle préféra se retourner. Elle retira son chemisier et son jean. Elle passa ses² doigts sur son tatouage recouvrant sa cicatrice. Clarke avait beau faire croire à tout le monde qu'elle avait parfaitement confiance en soi, ce n'était pas le cas. Surtout lorsqu'elle avait cette cicatrice pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait été un jour brisée. Lexa se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop loin.

Sa réflexion ne resta pas bien longtemps puisque la blonde se retourna de nouveau vers elle. Lexa l'observa de haut en bas, fixant le joli phénix qui trônait sur la peau de Clarke. Elle remonta son regard dans celui de Clarke, qui la regardé incertaine. Lexa lui lança un sourire et s'approcha. Elle déposa ses mains sur la taille de Clarke avant de venir l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu es magnifique, Clarke. » murmura Lexa. Clarke sourit légèrement g²ênée. Elle se sentait si vulnérable. Lexa l'embrassa tendrement. La brune lui prit ensuite la main et l'emmena vers le lac. Clarke ne fit rien pour l'empêcher, elle l'a suivi sans broncher, l'alcool aidant légèrement.

Lexa lâcha la main de Clarke, ne voulant pas aller plus loin avec elle. Elle voulait que ce soit le choix de Clarke. Elle préféra plonger, laissant Clarke au bord du lac. Clarke prit un temps à la réflexion et lorsque Lexa l'intima gentiment de la rejoindre, elle plongea.

Lexa commença les hostilités, lui lançant une vague d'eau. Clarke gloussa et fit de même. La bataille dura quelques minutes avant qu'elles se retrouvent coller l'une à l'autre. Lexa entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de Clarke. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansant une valse endiablée.

Clarke frissonna, cela l'incita à sortir de l'eau. Néanmoins, elle y sortit avec la brune dans ses bras. Elle la déposa sur la couverture. Clarke embrassa longuement la brune alors que sa cuisse frôla dangereusement le centre nerveux de Lexa, qui gémit par ce contact. Clarke sourit et réitéra le geste. La brune posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Clarke pour la reculer. En observant le regard paniqué de Lexa, Clarke fronça les sourcils. Elle retira sa cuisse pour monter à califourchon sur Lexa. Bien qu'elle ne fût pas sûr que ce soit une aussi bonne idée.

« Je… désolé… C'est que je ne… » bafouilla Lexa, rouge de honte. Clarke embrassa le bout de son nez avant de poser son front contre celui de Lexa.

« Non, c'est moi, désolé. » s'excusa Clarke. Elle posa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Lexa avant de se laisser tomber de dos sur la couverture.

La brune soupira, se maudissant d'avoir gâcher le moment pour une peur irrationnel. Elle se mit sur le côté et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde alors que sa main se dirigea vers le tatouage de Clarke. Celle-ci se tendit et machinalement, Clarke alla prendre la main de Lexa pour l'empêcher de toucher à cet endroit. Elle lia leurs doigts. Lexa avait fermé les yeux tandis que Clarke avait son regard posait sur le ciel étoilé.

« Je crois que c'est un peu de ma faute aussi… »

« On prend notre temps, on n'a pas besoin de se précipiter tu sais. C'est juste moi qui me suis emporter par le moment. »

Lexa resta silencieuse. Clarke bougea son bras et vint poser sa main dans les cheveux bruns pour venir les caresser.

« Tu sais, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… Mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. » commença Clarke après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation. Lexa se redressa, en arquant un sourcil.

« Quelque chose de grave ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non… » soupira Clarke. Elle se tourna sur le côté, face à Lexa puis posa sa main sur sa joue. « Je sais que nous sommes ensemble secrètement, mais je dois avouer que le fait de savoir que tu es encore liée à mon frère reste très perturbant. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore avec lui et qu'on est en train de se jouer de lui… » révéla incertaine la blonde. Bien qu'elle n'avouât pas ce qu'elle pensait vraiment.

Clarke regardait l'émeraude, attendant une réponse, qui ne vient pas. Lexa préféra se remettre sur le dos et poser ses yeux dans le ciel, évitant ainsi le regard de Clarke, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

La blonde commençait à connaître les mimiques de la brune, elle savait bien que cela cacher quelque chose. La brune semblait en pleine réflexion tandis que la blonde l'observait silencieusement.

« Tu comptes rester silencieuse longtemps ? » s'agaça Clarke, en s'asseyant, alors qu'un scénario se jouait dans sa tête. Lexa s'installa à ces côtés et posa son regard sur Clarke dont le visage était fermé.

« Il m'a contacté. »

« Qui ? Bellamy ? » répéta Clarke, remettant nerveusement une mèche derrière son oreille. Lexa acquiesça pour la forme. « Quand ça ? »

« Il y a trois jours. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Lexa baissa son regard sur ses mains. Elle avait l'impression que Clarke lui en voulait, et qu'elle était coupable de quelque chose alors que pas du tout. Elle soupira et leva la main pour attraper celle de la blonde, mais elle se déroba.

« Clarke, ne me fuis pas. »

« Je ne le fais pas. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant tu te fermes. » dit directement Lexa, la fixant du regard. Clarke roula des yeux. « Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Clarke arqua un sourcil, croisant ses bras pour se protéger du froid, comme de cette révélation. « Ce que tu dis n'est pas rassurant. » dit-elle. Elle avait le cœur qui palpiter à toute rompre et cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas à cause de l'effet que Lexa avait sur elle.

« Il m'a appelé pour me dire qu'il avait un nouveau traitement, et qu'il se sentait mieux, mais que je lui manquais et qu'il regrettait d'avoir pris cette décision hâtive. Il voudrait une seconde chance lorsqu'il rentrera. »

Clarke ria amèrement en se levant. Elle s'empara de son chemisier qu'elle remit. Lexa se leva et ne perdit pas de temps pour venir encercler ses bras sur le ventre de la blonde. Lexa posa son menton sur son épaule. Clarke ne bougea pas.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? » questionna Lexa. Clarke allait pour se dérober, mais Lexa la bloqua.

« Et… tu comptes le lui donner ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« C'est avec toi que je suis. »

« Il va me détester… »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » s'exclama Clarke, en se séparant brusquement de Lexa, à tel point qu'elle ne put la retenir cette fois-ci. La blonde prit son jean qu'elle enfila tant bien que mal. Elle ne prit pas la peine de reboutonner son chemisier et choppa sa veste plus loin. Elle prit son paquet dans sa poche pour sortir une cigarette et la mit en bouche. Elle l'alluma et prit une bouffée.

« C'est dingue cette façon que tu as, de fuir une situation que tu ne contrôle pas. » s'agaça Lexa. Elle s'approcha néanmoins pour venir à ses côtés. « Clarke Griffin. » souffla Lexa. Elle se posta devant la blonde et vint lui prendre la cigarette des mains pour la jeter au sol et l'écrasait. Clarke s'indigna, mais Lexa l'ignora et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Clarke ne fit pas un geste vers elle. « Je n'accepterais pas que ma petite-amie reprenne cette fâcheuse tendance à fumer. »

Clarke posa son regard sur Lexa. Elle était consciente qu'elle était surement entrain de merdé avec la brune, mais cette nouvelle donnée la faisait littéralement flippée.

« Aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, il y a une semaine ? » questionna Lexa. « Bellamy fait partit de mon passé maintenant. Je me sens à ma place avec toi, ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne les ressentis pour personne d'autre, pas même lui ou Costia. »

Clarke acquiesça, se souvenant parfaitement de leur discussion. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait cesser de faire sa tête de mule avant que cela ne parte trop loin.

« Si réellement je compte pour toi, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrête de fuir pour un oui ou pour un non. Je n'osais pas t'en parler et j'avais raison… Je déteste savoir quand j'ai raison, crois-moi. »

« Tu comptes pour moi, Alexandria. » répondit Clarke, déposant ses bras sur les épaules de Lexa. « C'est juste que j'aurais préféré qu'il tourne la page également. Là, je sais qu'il va chercher à te reconquérir lorsqu'il reviendra et quand il va savoir pour nous deux, il va être blesser. C'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Il m'en voulait tellement pour ses anciens béguins et petite-amie… Et là, je fais exactement la même erreur… Je… » soupira en baissant le regard.

« C'est pour ça que je lui ai dit que notre séparation avait été la meilleure chose à faire. Compte tenu de sa situation et de la mienne. Je lui ai rappelé ce qu'il s'était dit le jour de notre séparation et qu'il devrait tourner la page également. » répondit-elle en serrant un peu plus la blonde dans ses bras. Clarke se nicha.

« Je suis désolé… » souffla Clarke. Lexa caressa son dos.

« Je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il le dise à sa famille, avant que je ne le fasse moi-même. Pour ce qui est de toi et moi, nous aviserons le jour venu. D'accord ? »

« Oui. » soupira Clarke, qui se cachait toujours dans le cou de la brune. Néanmoins, elle se sentait soulager. Lexa se recula et posa sa main sur la joue de la blonde. « C'est compris Miss Woods. »

« A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi. » grimaça Lexa.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Clarke, un sourcil arqué.

« Parce que cela me rappelle trop que mes parents sont des abrutis finis. »

« Peut-être qu'ils le sont, mais toi, tu es la plus intelligente de tous. » sourit Clarke. Lexa déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Clarke et le baiser s'enflamma rapidement. Un bruit de vomissement surjoué se fit entendre alors elles se stoppèrent.

« Prenez une chambre ! » râla le perturbateur.

« La ferme Reyes. » souffla Lexa en se retournant vers la jeune femme. « Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? »

« Il y a une petite fille en panique dans la maison. » Fit Raven, haussant les épaules. Lexa jeta un œil à Clarke, qui réagit au quart de tour.

« Elle est où ? » questionna Clarke alors qu'elle referma maladroitement les boutons de son chemisier.

« Dans ton lit. Je lui ai dit que j'allais te chercher. Elle t'attend. » fit Raven. Clarke acquiesça. Elle s'approcha de Lexa et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Je suis désolé, ça ira si je te laisse là ? »

« Vas-y, je range tout et je te rejoins… » lança sans réfléchir Lexa, qui rougit en regardant Raven qui souriait grandement. « Enfin non pas que je vais te rejoindre… Mais.. Je… Tu sais… » bafouilla Lexa. Clarke sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Tu pourras me rejoindre, si tu veux, une fois que j'aurais recouché Madi. » sourit Clarke. Elle s'éloigna tandis que Raven éclata de rire.

« Et toi arrête de rire et accompagne là avant qu'elle se perde ! » s'exclama Lexa, malgré son embarra.

« Très bien commandant. » dit amusée Raven avant de disparaître. Lexa souffla, se rhabilla et rangea le tout avant de rentrer à la maison.

Clarke géra Madi, qui avait fait simplement un cauchemar et lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la chambre de sa maman, avait paniquée. Madi lui expliqua qu'elle avait regardé dans la chambre de Lexa, vide également. Puis ensuite, Raven qui venait de rentrer, avait vu Madi cherchait dans le salon. Clarke la porta pour la remettre dans son lit, la rassura au passage et comme d'habitude, Clarke lui fredonna une chanson pour l'endormir. Lorsque Madi fut endormi, elle embrassa son front, remonta la couverture, laissa la veilleuse et sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint la sienne, Lexa était là, lui souriant, en tenue de nuit : un short et un t-shirt.

« Elle va bien ? » questionna-t-elle. Clarke acquiesça.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. » révéla Clarke, allant dans sa garde de robe. Elle prit une nuisette noire et partit dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Lorsqu'elle revient, Lexa était sous les draps et l'attendait.

« Tu veux me tuer ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant la tenue de nuit. Le sourire de Clarke s'agrandit.

« Peut-être bien. » gloussa Clarke, en allant sous les couvertures. Lexa ne tarda pas à aller dans ses bras, mêlant ses jambes au sienne. Le contact de leurs jambes nues les fit frissonner. Elles s'embrassèrent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir.

 **. . .**

Clarke adorait l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupé, mais visiblement, Octavia préférait autre chose. La petite brune était installée sur un transat et elle regardait, ou plutôt dévorée son mari du regard. Clarke gloussa et vint la rejoindre.

« Alors comme ça, on fait du voyeurisme maintenant ? » commença l'avocate. Octavia ne remarqua même pas sa présence, ni même sa réflexion. Clarke sourit et passa sa main devant les yeux de sa sœur. Cela sembla la sortir de sa transe puisqu'elle détourna ses yeux de son mari.

« Désolé, mais regarde-moi ses abdos. Je craque. » souffla Octavia, posant de nouveau les yeux sur son mari. « Il est tellement sexy, même quand il tond une pelouse. » fit-elle en posant sa main sur son menton.

« Toi, les hormones te détraquent complètement. »

Octavia tourna la tête. « Pas du tout. » contredit-elle.

« Mais bien-sûr. » dit Clarke, levant les yeux au ciel. Octavia secoua la tête dans un sourire.

« Bon, peut-être que tu as raison. »

« Laisse-moi te dire, petite-sœur, que j'ai toujours raison. Maintenant, appel ton sexy de mari et rejoignez-nous au salon. Merci. » dit-elle en se levant, voulant échapper aux questions qui aller être canarder par sa sœur.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ? »

« Réunion de famille, tu verras. » cria tout de même Clarke, en s'échappant en grande enjamber.

 _Dans le salon._

Tout le monde attendait la raison de leur présence ici même. Lexa remarqua rapidement l'arrivée de Clarke et la questionna du regard.

« Ils arrivent. » Informa-t-elle, dans un sourire. Elle alla s'asseoir et quelques minutes plus tard, le couple Parker les rejoignit. Lexa regarda le téléphone fixe dans sa main. Elle était anxieuse.

« Bon, et maintenant ? On attend quoi ? » demanda Octavia, par ce silence.

« On attend l'appel de Bellamy. » dit Abby, les bras croisés.

« Oh, c'est génial ? Vous allez nous annoncez une nouvelle ? » demanda Lincoln. Clarke regarda Lexa, qui souriait gênée. Heureusement, l'appel entrant de Bellamy sauva la brune. Elle décrocha immédiatement.

« Hey Bell'. Attends je te mets en hautparleur. Quoi ? … Bien sûr que je le suis Bellamy… Ok, deux secondes… »

Lexa mit enfin l'hautparleur et la voix de Bellamy salua tout le monde. Divers sujets vinrent très vite entre la famille et Bellamy. Clarke préférait garder le silence et observait Lexa, qui la regardait également. L'avocate se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes et elle n'eut le besoin de regarder qui était l'investigatrice, elle le savait déjà.

« Vous le faites encore. » murmura Raven.

« Et alors ? »

« Concentre-toi sur la conversation, Bellamy vient de commencer son discourt. »

Clarke quitta des yeux Raven, pour se concentrer sur la discussion.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire avant, mais je pense que vous devez le savoir. » fit Bellamy, un long soupire s'entendit. « Nous ne sommes plus en couple, Lexa et moi. C'est fini depuis mon départ à Boston. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Octavia. La policière regarda Lexa. « Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Lexa ? »

« C'est moi qui lui aie demander de ne pas vous en parlez, O'. » fit Bellamy.

« Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est pas encore un de tes épisodes ? Tu fais toujours ça. Lexa, dis-lui, tu le connais, non ? » s'exclama Octavia. Lexa se pinça les lèvres.

« Ça suffit, Octavia. » fit Abby. « Ceci ne regarde qu'eux. Je vous remercie tout de même de nous en informer. »

« Mais tu l'aime Lexa, non ? » demanda Octavia, qui visiblement, ne comprenait pas. Lexa se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue.

« Octavia. C'est une décision qu'ils ont prise à deux. » dit Clarke, qui était légèrement agacée par le forcing de sa petite-sœur.

« C'est juste que vous avez eu tellement d'épreuve. Vous étiez le couple que j'admirais… Et si c'est à cause de la maladie, encore une fois, je… »

« Non O', ma bipolarité ne fait pas tout. Avec Lexa, nous avions eu une discussion, nous nous sommes séparés dans un commun accord. C'est tout. »

Lexa restait silencieuse, mais elle était reconnaissante envers Bellamy, qui n'avouait pas qu'il avait essayé de recoller les morceaux. D'ailleurs, il ne la blâmait pas non plus. Octavia allait dire quelque chose, mais Lincoln l'en empêcha. Abigail demanda à parler à son fils, Lexa lui passa le fixe et sortit du salon avant qu'on l'accapare.

Tout le monde reprit son activité précédente. Clarke quitta en dernière la pièce, laissant sa mère discutait avec son frère. Elle entreprit de chercher sa petite-amie, un poids en moins sur les épaules.

Clarke finit par la retrouver dehors, près de l'enclos des équidés. Les chevaux ainsi que le poulain se promenaient dans leurs espaces attitrés.

« Hey. Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en se postant à ses côtés. Lexa tourna la tête et sourit.

« Je me sens soulagée, mais je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré une autre réaction d'Octavia. »

« Ça va lui passer. »

« C'est toi qui dis ça alors que tu es intervenue ? Il me semblait que nous avions convenue qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que tu interviennes. »

« J'ai convenu ça, moi ? » demanda-t-elle pleine d'ironie. Lexa secoua la tête. « Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi. Néanmoins, je suis contente d'un fait. »

« Lequel ? »

« Tu es célibataire maintenant. »

« Je l'étais depuis longtemps avant que... » commença la brune.

« Oui, mais maintenant, tu es officiellement célibataire. » coupa Clarke, souriante. Elle se tourna, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Je peux officiellement te demander si tu souhaites être ma petite-amie. »

Lexa sourit niaisement avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Si je refuse, tu feras quoi ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« J'ai un moyen infaillible. » sourit Clarke, elle s'approcha et posa ses mains sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser. Lexa était aux anges et elle ne résista pas bien longtemps.

« J'accepte. » souffla Lexa, fondant de nouveau sur les lèvres de la blonde. Elles entendirent un rire, qui les firent se séparer en panique.

« Madi ! » s'exclama gênée Clarke.

« Vous faites des bébés ? » demanda la petite, les mains sur les hanches. Clarke soupira tandis que Lexa éclata de rire. La brune s'approcha de la petite et lui tendit sa main. L'avocate tenta maladroitement d'expliquer à sa fille que non, elle ne faisait pas de bébé. Suivit d'une seconde question puis d'une troisième. Lexa l'aida un peu, ce qui n'était pas de refus.

Ainsi, Madi appris que sa maman avait une nouvelle amoureuse et celle-ci en était d'autant plus contente. Bien que Clarke lui fît promettre de garder le secret.

 **. . .**

Clarke avait eu le temps d'appréhender ce jour, près de deux semaines plus tard et ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons que Lexa.

Défendre un client, elle savait faire, même si là, il ne s'agissait pas de défendre Lexa, mais d'appuyer une demande, sur des faits réels. Elle prépara sa sacoche, avec son dossier, l'esprit tortueux, anxieux.

Au domaine, elle était complètement isolée, elle était protégée et avec Lexa, elle se sentait entièrement dans une bulle. Elle était en sécurité.

Or, elle allait devoir rejoindre New-York et cette bulle allait éclater. Elle allait devoir faire face à la grande ville et l'épée sur sa tête. Elle se rendit compte que la protection qu'elle avait ici la rassurer. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas reculer, elle devait sortir des sentiers battus, elle n'allait pas faire marche arrière pour si peu. Ontari ne lui gâchera pas une deuxième fois sa vie. Et puis Lexa avait besoin d'elle. Surtout que l'audience était plus tôt que prévu. Il ne fallait pas rater cette occasion.

De nouveau déterminé, Clarke ferma sa sacoche, vérifia son allure et finit par descendre jusqu'au salon, où elle vit avec surprise Echo.

« Toi ici. Pourquoi ? » demanda complètement surprise Clarke, alors qu'elle croisa rapidement le regard de Lexa l'observait de haut en bas. Elle se força à ne montrer aucune émotion. Neutre, elle devait rester neutre aujourd'hui, Lexa et elle avait convenue qu'elles ne devaient rien montrer de leurs rapprochements. Autant le faire dès maintenant.

« Je suis là pour assurer ta sécurité. » expliqua simplement Echo, qui s'était levé du canapé.

Clarke soupira. « Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé. »

« Si tu croyais que j'allais te laisser sans protection avec la folle en liberté, tu te fourre le doigt dans le nez. » s'exclama la policière en s'approchant. « D'ailleurs, depuis quand tu ne dis plus bonjour à tes amies ? » demanda-t-elle en initiant elle-même une étreinte. Clarke roula des yeux. Clarke dût l'encercler pour ne pas paraître étrange, mais elle se sentait particulièrement gênée, elle ne manqua pas de croisé le regard de Lexa, qui le détourna immédiatement.

« Et je peux avoir la vraie raison de ta venue ? » murmura Clarke à l'oreille d'Echo, puisqu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de la brune. La policière se tendit et se sépara. Clarke avait touché dans le mille.

« J'ai su que Finn était sorti de prison, il y a maintenant cinq jours et bizarrement, Ontari a été aperçu au casino Avalon, dans le quartier de Corona. Après est-ce vrai ou faux, je ne sais pas, mais je préfère être là pour ta sécurité. »

« Très bien. Pourrons-nous faire un détour à l'appartement ? »

Echo fronça les sourcils. « Bien-sûr, mais pourquoi ? »

« Récupéré quelques affaires avant de rejoindre le palais de justice. »

« D'accord, on devrait se mettre en route alors. » répondit Echo en se détournant.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'Octavia vienne en plus ? » questionna Abby en s'approchant de Clarke. Celle-ci hocha négativement la tête. « Et un garde du corps ? »

« Non plus, maman. Ça ira. » essaya de rassurer sa mère. Elle regrettait de lui avoir raconter une partie du danger qu'elle encourait avec Ontari en liberté.

« C'est bon, je suis prête. » s'exclama Raven, arrivant avec un sac sur l'épaule. Clarke se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

« Parce que tu viens ? » demanda l'avocate. Raven ouvra la bouche.

« Elle va passer la semaine chez moi. » répondit Echo rapidement, coupant par la même occasion Raven. Clarke regarda tour à tour Echo et Raven puis Lexa qui haussa les épaules. « J'ai pris une semaine de congé. »

Cette information fit arquer un sourcil à Clarke. Echo n'était pas du genre à prendre des congés comme ça et surtout avec la menace d'Ontari.

« Ok, peut-être que je suis un peu mise à pied. » avoua Echo. Clarke soupira, en secouant la tête. Elle salua tout le monde avant de sortir de la maison, suivie de près par Lexa, Echo et Raven.

Clarke entra côté passager à l'avant tandis qu'Echo prit le volant.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir aller à ton appartement ? » questionna Echo, alors que Raven et Lexa tardèrent à rentrer dans la voiture. Clarke tourna la tête.

« Oui. Et puis, le rendez-vous n'ait qu'à 13 heures… »

« Quoi ? Mais tu as dit à ta mère que c'était au matin… »

« Hm… » fit Clarke. « Je savais que ta venue était à cause d'elle. »

« Non, ce n'est pas à cause de ta mère, mais plutôt de Raven. Elle m'a dit que c'était aujourd'hui le rendez-vous avec le juge. D'ailleurs, j'aurais préféré que tu m'en fasses part toi-même. Je suis là pour toi, Clarke. Je ne veux que ta sécurité. »

Clarke regarda Echo. « Le rendez-vous a été avancée et puis il n'y a jamais de risque zéro de toute façon… Qui te dit qu'avec toi, je serais plus en sécurité, hm ? » s'agaça Clarke, croisant ses bras.

Echo serra la mâchoire et le volant tandis que Raven et Lexa rentrèrent dans la voiture. Les deux amies sentirent toute deux la tension.

« Je suis désolé, Echo. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Tu m'as appris à me servir d'une arme et me défendre… S'il y a vraiment un danger, j'aimerais en mêler le moins possible. »

« Tu ne me mêle à rien du tout, Clarke. Je suis là en tant qu'amie, pour toutes les personnes qui te sont proche. Je ne laisserais pas Ontari t'avoir une deuxième fois. As-tu déjà oublié à quoi servent les amis ? »

« Non. Merci, mais j'espère que tout se passera bien. » souffla Clarke, en déglutissant, elle quitta des yeux Echo pour les poser vers la fenêtre. Soudain, elle sentit une main sur son bras du côté gauche, vers la fenêtre. Elle savait que c'était Lexa, en guise de soutien. Elle la remerciera plus tard, même si elle ne savait pas comment diable avait-elle fait pour passer sa main dans ce petit espace.

 **. . .**

Une fois sur le palier de son appartement, Clarke incéra la serrure, mais cela ne servit à rien puisqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà ouverte. Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda Echo. La policière fit reculer les trois femmes et sortit son arme de service. L'avocate fronça les sourcils, Echo n'était pas censée avoir son arme avec elle, surtout lorsqu'elle était mise à pied.

Echo ouvra la porte, et la poussa avec son pied, l'arme tendu. Elle avança discrètement et finit par entendre du bruit, alors elle se dirigea vers le son. Elle vit un homme dans la cuisine, qui retournait les placards et les tiroirs.

« Ne bouge plus. Main derrière la tête. Retourne-toi. » ordonna fermement Echo. L'homme obtempéra. Echo lâcha un soupire, une fois l'identité de l'homme révélé.

« Finn. » grinça-t-elle des dents. « Tu sais que cela peut te faire valoir un retour à la case départ ? » questionna amère la brune. Clarke en avait assez d'attendre, alors elle rentra, suivit de Raven et de Lexa. L'avocate lâcha un hoquet de surprise, en voyant le père de sa fille.

« Salut Clarke. » lança le brun, posant sa main sur sa nuque. Clarke poussa un soupire d'exaspération. Elle regarda Echo qui avait toujours son arme pointait sur Finn.

« Je te jure Clarke, je peux expliquer. » fit Finn. Clarke reposa son regard sur Finn, gloussant amèrement.

« Ah oui ? Tu viens à peine de sortir de prison, et la première chose que tu fais, c'est rentrée en infraction chez moi ? »

« Il fallait bien, pour essayer de vous trouver. J'essayais de trouver où vous étiez partis. Ma mère n'avait plus de nouvelle de toi et tes voisins ont dit qu'ils ne t'avaient plus vu depuis un mois et demi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de disparaître avec ma fille ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« J'avais besoin de temps pour moi et Madi avait besoin de vacance. » grogna Clarke, croisant les bras, droite comme un i.

« Des vacances ? Tu rigoles, elle aurait dû être à l'école. » fit Finn. « A ce propos, où est-elle ? »

Clarke ricana. « Peut-être que j'aurais évité de l'éloigner d'ici, si ta mère ne l'effrayait pas. »

« Laisse ma mère tranquille, elle n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Maintenant que je suis là, tu n'as plus aucun droit sur elle. Je suis son père et l'accord était que tu sois sa tutrice le temps que je sorte de prison. »

Clarke serra les dents. Elle le fusilla du regard. Les paroles de Finn sonnaient douloureusement en elle. Elle n'était rien pour Madi, selon lui. Elle sentit les larmes montaient, mais les refoula.

« Je pense que tu devrais dégager. » dit Echo.

« Pas sans ma fille. » s'exclama Finn. Echo resserra l'emprise de son arme.

« Crois-tu vraiment que tu es en position de parler ? Non, mais je te laisse une chance, soit j'appelle mes collègues qui te ramèneront illico en prison, soit tu déguerpi. A toi de choisir. »

Finn regarda Clarke puis la policière.

« Je n'abandonnerais pas Clarke, je récupérerais Madi. » prévient-il, en quittant l'appartement rapidement. Clarke alla s'enfermée immédiatement dans sa chambre. Echo rangea son arme et regarda Raven et Lexa.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller la voir, non ? » demanda Raven à Lexa. La brune se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, indécise, regardant l'endroit où Clarke avait disparu. Echo regarda le foutoir que Finn avait mis en indiquant la chambre de Clarke à Lexa.

Une fois devant, Lexa hésita un moment, mais finit par frapper et ouvrir la porte. Clarke était dos à elle, assise sur son lit. Elle l'a rejoint, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Elle avait une lettre dans ses mains. Clarke ne fit pas un geste pour la regarder, elle ne faisait que triturer l'enveloppe.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna Lexa après un instant de lourd silence. Clarke déglutit.

« La lettre de mon père. » murmura Clarke. Lexa approcha sa main qu'elle posa sur l'avant-bras de la blonde. L'avocate tourna la tête, ses joues burinaient de larme. Lexa se rapprocha et posa de suite ses mains sur les joues de la femme, ses doigts effacent les larmes.

« Hey, ne pleure pas. Ce qu'il a dit est faux. Tu n'es pas rien. Tu es la maman de Madi. »

« Pour elle… Mais je ne suis rien aux yeux de la loi. Elle n'est pas officiellement ma fille. Sur les papiers, je suis juste sa tutrice, m'occupant d'elle jusqu'à la sortit de Finn. Il a raison… » croassa Clarke, de nouvelle larme dévalant ses joues que Lexa effaça rapidement.

« Mais tu t'occupes d'elle depuis bébé. Elle t'appelle maman. Il ne peut pas niée votre lien, il ne peut pas tout simplement la séparé de toi, juste parce qu'il est sorti de prison. »

« Tu sais, j'ai essayé d'en parler avec lui pour l'adopter officiellement. Mais Finn ne voulait pas. Je crois qu'il pense que Cassandre reviendra un jour et qu'ils pourraient former une vraie famille. Je crois qu'il est en colère aussi que Madi m'appelle maman. » dit Clarke, baissant le regard, le cœur lourd. Lexa l'engloba dans ses bras, la serrant fortement en guise de soutien. « C'est un peu comme les familles d'accueils, tu peux t'occuper d'un enfant depuis bébé, mais un jour, on te le retire pour une quelconque raison… Tu as beau avoir installer une relation entre l'enfant et toi, tu ne peux rien faire… »

« Mais tu peux demander, faire appel auprès d'un juge, non ? Comme tu es en train de le faire avec moi ? »

« Je pourrais, mais ce ne sera pas si simple. Il reste le père légalement… Et avant que je lance une quelconque procédure, il me la prendra. Même si les assistantes sociales ne la laisseront pas partir avant de savoir si Finn est capable de subvenir à ses besoins et s'occuper de Madi. Il doit avoir un travail, un logement… » répondit-elle. « Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Finn n'a jamais voulu que j'emmène Madi en prison. Madi connait son existence, ils communiquent grâce au téléphone ou par lettre. Rien de plus. Elle ne l'a jamais vu… »

« On fera tout pour que vous ne soyez pas séparé. » dit assurément Lexa.

Clarkes sourit légèrement, même si elle doutait fortement qu'elle arriverait à obtenir un droit légal sur Madi. Mais elle appréciait que Lexa tente de la rassurer.

« Je n'aurais pas dû revenir ici. Ça m'aurait évitée ce genre de rencontre… » souffla Clarke. Lexa resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur le front de Clarke.

Clarke resta un petit moment dans les bras de Lexa, profitant de sa présence rassurante. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elles rejoignent toutes deux la cuisine. Echo regarda Clarke, vit ses yeux rougis, mais ne dit rien. Elle se retourna juste pour faire couler de l'eau et passa une tasse de thé à Clarke. Celle-ci s'assoit sur un tabouret. Echo demanda ce que Lexa voulait et prépara la même chose.

Les quatre femmes restèrent silencieuses avant qu'Echo ne brise le silence.

« J'ai fait le tour de l'appartement, Finn a vraiment fouillé tous les recoins. Le pire, c'est la chambre de Madi qui est sens dessus dessous. Il cherchait quelque chose, mais clairement pas une information d'où vous étiez. »

« Tu penses qu'il cherchait quoi alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais on va laisser tel quel pour aller à mon appartement. » fit Echo. Clarke acquiesça malgré elle. Elles burent leurs boissons avant de quitter l'appartement sans rien prendre. Enfin, Clarke s'était permis de prendre la lettre de son père ainsi que sa toge, mais rien de plus, sous les conseils de la policière.

 **. . .**

La matinée passa relativement vite, Clarke se força à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même pour pouvoir confronter les parents de Lexa. Elles décidèrent de commander chinois et de manger dans l'appartement d'Echo. Clarke regarda une dernière fois le dossier avant de prendre la route pour le tribunal.

Une fois devant, Raven et Echo décidèrent de les accompagner à l'intérieur. Elles furent vérifiées à l'entrée et l'accueil leur donna un numéro de salle. Clarke connaissait l'endroit comme sa poche alors elle les dirigea. Elles étaient à l'avance, mais c'était nécessaire. En arrivant dans le long couloir, elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait déjà des personnes attendant leurs tours.

« Vous devriez vous asseoir. » intima-t-elle, regardant Lexa, Raven et Echo. Lexa regardait autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux si elle ne voyait pas ses parents.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont venir ? »

« Ils ont plutôt intérêt. » fit Clarke alors qu'elle vit un de ses confrères se dirigeait vers elle. Elle le salua poliment et il initia une conversation qu'elle n'écouta que partiellement. Cela faisait bien cinq bonnes minutes qu'il lui tenait la grappe avant de voir les parents de Lexa arrivaient. Elle connaissait évidemment leurs visages. Elle salua son confrère et se dirigea vers Lexa.

« Surtout, tu ne réponds à aucune provocation. Ne te laisse pas avoir, d'accord ? » dit Clarke. Lexa acquiesça avant de se lever. Clarke se retourna et vit la mère et le père Woods face à elles, entourée de deux avocats. Elle faillit lever les yeux au ciel, mais ne fit rien. Les avocats des Woods saluèrent hypocritement Clarke.

« Mère. Père. » salua Lexa, d'une voix neutre que Clarke ne lui connaissait pas.

« Alexandria, quel déplaisir d'être devant toi. Décidément, tu ne fais que salir notre nom. » lança amère Nia Woods. Lexa se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer.

« Maître Griffin, bonjour. » fit Clarke, tendant sa main poliment. Nia regarda l'avocate de haut.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, et ne criait pas victoire trop vite. Je pense que vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire. » lança Nia, sans serrer la main de l'avocate. Clarke baissa sa main, ayant encore plus envie de la ratatiner. Nia savait qu'elle n'était pas en bonne position. Elle essayait juste d'intimider.

« Nia. » réprimanda Titus.

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas emmener Tris Woods. » observa simplement Clarke.

« Pardonnez ma petite fille, Maître, elle préférait faire son shooting photo qu'être ici avec nous, pour une simple petite affaire qui se réglera rapidement. » ajouta Nia, hypocritement. Clarke la regarda. Elle bouillonnait littéralement. Une porte, qui n'était pas leur salle, s'ouvra, ce qui fit déviée tous leurs regards. Un groupe sortit et un autre entra. Clarke prit de nouveau sur elle et fit signe à Lexa de s'éloigner et de se rasseoir. Les avocats de Nia s'éloignèrent avec leurs clients.

« Vraiment ? Deux avocats ? Elle aurait pu venir avec dix tant que nous y sommes ! » murmura Lexa, tendue. Clarke la regarda, se retenant tout geste d'affection.

« Tout va bien se passer Lexa. » fit Clarke.

« Je te jure qu'une fois avoir repris la garde de Tris, ils disparaitront de ma vie définitivement. Je les déteste tellement. Je ne veux plus rien à faire à eux. » souffla Lexa, alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Clarke regarda Raven, la suppliant de faire quelque chose et s'éloigna. Car elle voulait la serrer dans ses bras, la calmer, l'embrasser, mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. Correction : plus le droit pour le moment. Lexa était sa cliente. Elle devait rester neutre. Elle regarda discrètement Raven qui tenait la main de sa petite-amie avant d'observer les parents Woods.

« Affaire Woods. » appela un jeune homme. Les avocats de Nia entra en premier, suivit de près par Titus et Nia. Clarke fit entrer Lexa et la porte se referma derrière elle, une fois qu'elle était entrée.

 _Nous y sommes…_ pensa Clarke, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher, d'être pour la première fois, anxieuse.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**


	26. Audience

**BONJOUR ! Non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une suite ! Je vous laisse l'apprécié! A dimanche prochain et bon week-end !**

* * *

La salle n'était qu'autre qu'une pièce close. Un large bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce. Derrière celui-ci, il y avait la juge Keelin et plus loin, le greffier qui allait retranscrire tout ce qu'il allait se dire, installait sur un bureau également. La juge Keelin les invita à s'asseoir. Lexa s'installa sur la chaise tout à droite. Clarke s'installa à ses côtés tandis que plus loin leurs adversaires s'étaient installés.

« Bonjour à tous, nous sommes ici présents parce que Madame Alexandria Woods à lancer cette première requête. Est-ce exact ? » demanda le juge Keelin. Clarke répondit à l'affirmative. « Bien. Je souhaiterai entendre en premier lieu Maître Griffin. Je vous écoute. »

« Ma cliente, ici présente, souhaiterait avoir la garde complète de sa fille, Tris Woods, qui est à l'heure actuelle chez Nia et Titus Woods, les grands-parents ici présents. »

« D'accord, et que souhaite vos clients, Maître Hoffman ? » questionna la juge vers l'avocat principal adverse. Nia et Titus restaient de marbre, sans l'ombre d'un tressaillement. Ils étaient sûr d'eux. Clarke voyait bien que les parents de Lexa ne se faisaient aucun souci. Ils pensaient surement garder la garde.

« Mes clients, ici présent, souhaitent garder la garde complète de leur petite-fille. Ils s'occupent d'elle depuis sa naissance. Ils se sont chargés de son éducation, et ne veulent pas la perturber en lui modifiant son environnement. Elle a sa vie à Los Angeles. Ils ne veulent que le meilleur pour elle et au vu de la situation instable de leur fille Alexandria Woods, il serait préférable que la petite Tris reste avec eux. » Répondit l'avocat. Le juge scruta l'avocat et les grands-parents puis Clarke et Lexa. Lexa bouillonnait intérieurement et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Clarke ne réagissait pas à cet affront.

« Sur la requête, la présence de Tris Woods était requise. Est-elle là ? » demanda la juge, reposant son regarde sur l'avocat adverse. Le second avocat n'était que secondaire, il n'avait pas le droit à la parole.

« Non, Madame le juge. Tris Woods profite de cette journée sans école pour faire un de ses shootings photos. » répondit l'avocate, d'une neutralité déconcertante, mais Clarke n'était pas dupe, elle voyait la fébrilité de celui-ci, il suait à grosse goutte et ce n'était pas à cause de la chaleur de la pièce.

Lexa tourna la tête, effaré par ce que l'avocat disait. Tris n'allait même pas à l'école. Roan leur avait confirmer. Clarke croisait les doigts pour que Lexa ne dise rien. La brune devait garder la face, et montrer une apparence sûre d'elle. L'avocat adverse allait de boulette en boulette, il ne s'était clairement pas préparé et ne faisait pas preuve d'une once de stratégie.

« Tris était indiquer dans cette requête, elle aurait dû être ici. » accusa la juge. Nia allait dire quelque chose, mais l'avocat secondaire l'empêcha. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je recevrais la petite Tris Woods dans mon bureau sans les tuteurs légaux en compagnie d'une assistante social. J'enverrais sous peu une convocation pour m'entretenir avec l'enfant. Donc, Maître Hoffman, faite en sorte que vos clients emmènent leur petit fille le jour venu. » fit la juge sans préavis.

« Bien madame le juge. »

« Je récapitule donc : Monsieur et Madame Woods veulent garder la garde de Tris Woods, leur petite fille tandis que Mademoiselle Woods voudrait récupérer la garde complète de sa fille. Sans possibilité d'un arrangement à l'amiable. Avez-vous en votre possession un dossier à me faire parvenir ? » questionna la juge, lançant un regard à Clarke.

« Oui, Madame le juge, j'ai effectivement établi un dossier, prêt à être étudier. » dit Clarke sortant le dossier de son porte-document. Elle le restitua au juge. Celle-ci le mit sur le côté, alors que Maître Hoffman tendait fébrilement le sien. La juge comme Clarke n'en manqua pas une miette. La juge Keelin réfléchit quelque minute avant de regarder les deux parties.

« Vous devinez que je ne peux pas statuer pour le moment. J'étudierais avec minutie les dossiers que vous m'avez confiée. Mais, je ne m'arrêterais pas là. Puisque j'ouvrirais également une enquête avec les services sociaux. Madame et Monsieur Woods, vous serez dans l'obligation de recevoir l'assistante social avec Tris. Mademoiselle Woods, une autre assistante sociale viendra chez vous pour voir si vous êtes apte à recevoir l'enfant. En attendant, Tris restera là où elle est. Je recontacterais vos avocats pour une deuxième audience avec l'enfant, je vous ferais part de ma décision. » fit la juge. « Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous souhaite une bonne après-midi. »

Clarke se leva, serra la main de la juge en la remerciant. Ils quittèrent tous la pièce. Lexa pût entendre sa mère rouspétait contre ses deux avocats, qu'elle qualifiait d'incompétent.

Nia et Titus ne prirent pas la peine de dire au revoir à leur fille et disparut au détour d'un couloir. Lexa lâcha un soupire alors que Raven et Echo viennent vers elles.

« Alors ? » questionna Raven. Lexa se mordilla la lèvre.

« Je dois avouer que je ne te comprends pas Clarke. Tu n'étais pas sensée me défendre ? Au lieu de rien dire ! » s'exclama Lexa, se torturant les doigts.

« Je n'ai rien dit pour une bonne raison, Alexandria. Premièrement, ce n'était pas mon temps de parole et en second, cela ne t'aurait que causer du tort. L'avocat de ta mère était complètement dépassé, il était fébrile et pas du tout préparé. Il avait certainement d'autres arguments, mais au vu de la provocation de ta mère avant l'audience, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un mensonge au sujet de Tris. Il savait que je n'allais pas hésiter à le contredire. Au moment où il a prononcé que Tris était en shooting photo, la juge avait déjà pris une décision. » avoua Clarke, en s'éloignant peu à peu de la pièce d'audience. « La juge va démarrer une enquête avec les services sociaux des deux parties et étudiez les dossiers, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre maintenant. »

« Et en quoi consiste l'enquête ? » demanda Lexa.

« Les assistantes sociales de chaque côté vont venir enquêter. Ils questionneront Tris, et les personnes qui l'entourent, jugeront l'environnement dans lequel elle vit. Pareil de ton côté. »

« Et s'il paye les assistantes sociales pour que l'enquête soit bonne ? »

« Ils essayeront certainement, mais la juge Keelin à son propre réseau de confiance et avec la lecture du dossier… Crois-moi, elle risque d'accélérer les choses et d'utiliser ses connaissances pour que cela se fasse en toute légalité. »

Les quatre femmes sortirent enfin du palais de justice.

« Mais elle va recevoir Tris, tu crois qu'elle va parler ? »

« Honnêtement, non. Je pense que tes parents vont la menacer et elle aura surement peur. Elle ne dira rien, mais lors d'une enquête, les assistantes sociales fouillent tout. Vraiment tout. Rien ne leur échappe. C'est pour ça qu'on va devoir préparer sa venue et vite. » lança Clarke.

« Comment ça ? » questionna Raven.

« Eh bien, je ne doute pas un seul instant que tout le monde sera de notre côté, mais le mieux serait tout de même que Tris est une chambre au domaine ou même un appartement. Car la chambre d'enfant du domaine n'est pas le lieu idéal. »

« Bah pourquoi ? Elle dormira avec Madi et les jumeaux quand ils seront là, c'est cool. » fit Raven.

« C'est ça le problème, l'assistante social voudra voir le lieu où Tris vivra. Et quand elle apprendra qu'elle dormira avec trois autres enfants, ça ne passera pas, même si la chambre est assez grande pour les quatre. »

« Oui, et puis Lexa vit chez ta mère, elle n'a pas réellement d'autonomie… » finit par dire Echo.

« Oh mon dieu, mais ça va être la catastrophe. » paniqua Lexa.

« Mais non Lexa. Tu es bien entourée, on trouvera une solution. Il te faut soit un appartement ou soit une chambre pour Tris. Ça va aller. »

Elles rentrèrent toutes les quatre dans la voiture.

« En ville, ça va être compliquée, il n'y a rien de disponible pour un appartement. » fit Raven.

« Je pensais plutôt à celui de Bellamy. Ce serait juste le temps de la demande de garde. »

« Gina pourrait dormir dans l'une des chambres d'amis de la maison. » réfléchit Raven. « Tu crois qu'elle viendra quand ? »

« Eh bien, elle peut venir demain comme dans une semaine. C'est aléatoire, on ne sait pas quand elle peut débarquer. Alors quoiqu'on fasse, il faut le faire vite. »

« Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensée plus tôt ? »

Clarke regarda Echo. C'est une excellente question, dont la réponse était qu'elle n'y avait simplement pas réfléchi. Elle était plus concentrée à vivre son idylle avec la brune que réfléchit à cet aspect. De plus, l'audience avait été avancée. Clarke haussa les épaules et la discussion continua de bon train pendant une partie du trajet, mais Echo emprunta plusieurs chemins qui étaient le contraire de leur itinéraire.

« Euh, je crois que tu t'es trompée. » fit Raven en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nous sommes suivis. » informa Echo. La policière roula normalement, mais la voiture de derrière suivait toujours. Elle regarda Clarke, qui était soucieuse.

« Appel Monty. » dit-elle. Clarke opina et tapa sur l'écran centrale. Une tonalité envahit l'habitacle pendant quelques secondes.

\- Green à l'appareil, j'écoute.

\- Hey Monty, c'est Echo, tu es occupé ?

\- Ouais, mais vas-y je t'écoute.

\- Tu peux faire une recherche sur un plaque d'immatriculation s'il te plait.

\- Pas de soucis, dis-moi.

\- AEY-5944

Echo vérifia sur son rétroviseur intérieur et tourna à gauche.

\- La voiture est au nom de Garvin Holton. Pas de casier judiciaire.

« Garvin ? » souligna Clarke. Echo lui lança un rapide regard.

« Tu le connais ? » demanda Echo.

« C'est le petit ami de Karina, la mère de Finn. »

« Je vois… » soupira Echo. « J'imagine que cela doit être Finn… »

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Nous sommes suivis Monty, mais ça va aller, je gère.

\- Tu es sûr ? Sinon, je peux te fournir une patrouille.

\- Ça va aller Monty, merci pour ton aide et ne dit rien à Indra, à plus tard.

Echo raccrocha et appuie sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Elle le distança et tourna à droite, à gauche puis de nouveau à droite. La policière emprunta une route de terre, parsemait de trou.

« Tu crois que tu la semer ? »

« Je crois. Je doute qu'il trouve la route que nous avons emprunter. » fit Echo. Elle ralentit la voiture pour s'arrêter près de quelques arbres. Elles étaient assez loin de la route principale, mais elle préférait la précaution. Elle prit ses jumelles dans sa boite à gant et sortit de la voiture pour regarder au niveau de la route.

« Et ce n'est pas un peu risqué cet arrêt ? » demanda Raven en sortant de la voiture. Echo s'accroupit et regarda sous la voiture.

« Tu cherches quoi ? » demanda Lexa, qui était également sortit. Clarke restait étrangement silencieuse. Echo se releva et épousseta son jean. Elle reprit ses jumelles pour de nouveau regarder vers la route déserte.

« Je vérifiais qu'il n'avait pas planqué un tracker. »

« Franchement, je doute qu'il soit assez intelligent pour ça. » Dit Clarke.

« On ne sait jamais, Clarke. En tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais ceci doit vraiment être important. » soupira Echo.

« Mais pourquoi tu l'as semée au lieu de t'arrêter ? Tu es flic, non ? » fit Lexa. Clarke s'empara de la main de la brune.

« Parce qu'elle veut qu'il croit qu'il nous a perdu de vue. »

« Oui et surtout, il ne faut pas qu'il trouve où sont exactement Clarke et Madi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut vraiment, et ça n'annonce rien de bon. »

« Donc, Clarke est en danger ? » questionna Lexa en regardant Clarke.

« Finn tout seul, je ne pense pas. Mais si Finn est de mèche avec Ontari, alors oui. » répondit sincèrement Echo, ne manquant pas le rapprochement entre Clarke et Lexa. Echo préféra rentrer dans l'habitable.

« On devrait partir. » dit-elle à travers la fenêtre. Raven n'hésita pas à prendre la place à côté d'Echo tandis que le couple alla à l'arrière. La voiture quitta le lieu sous les chapeaux de roue. Echo prit de nombreux chemins différents, par précaution, avant de reprendre la route vers le domaine. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence de mort.

« On compte en parler ou… ? » Cassa Lexa.

« Clarke, à partir de maintenant, tu restes au domaine. Pas de sorti d'accord ? » dit Echo, ignorant Lexa.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il me trouverait à Polis ? »

« On n'est jamais sûr de rien. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir. Il est à la recherche de quelque chose et je doute que ce soit Madi. Je dois trouver ce qu'il te veut et s'il travaille pour Ontari… Je ne veux pas que tu mettes un pied en dehors du domaine, d'accord ? »

« Oui… » marmonna Clarke.

« La prochaine audience est quand ? »

« Dans un mois, tout au plus. »

« D'accord, ça me donne le temps de creusée. »

« Creusé ? Mais tu es mise à pied ! » lança Clarke.

« Je sais. Changement de plan, je vais rester au domaine cette semaine pour être sûre que tu ne sois pas en danger. » fit Echo. La policière tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Raven. « Je suis désolé, Rav' »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends et puis tu seras quand même là. » sourit Raven.

Clarke amena sa main à sa bouche pour se rongeait les ongles. Lexa s'empara presque immédiatement de sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

« Clarke, ça va aller. » essaya Echo, en regardant la blonde grâce à son rétroviseur.

« Non, ça ne va pas aller. Ce qu'on craignait est en train d'arrivée ! » souffla Clarke.

La voiture entra dans Polis et arrivèrent bien vite au domaine. Clarke quitta la voiture rapidement pour rejoindre sa fille. Lexa ne put rien faire tandis qu'Echo alla directement voir la doyenne du domaine pour la questionner sur son dispositif de sécurité et interpella Octavia par la même occasion.

 **. . .**

Le temps était maussade aujourd'hui, alors Clarke devina très vite où trouver sa fille. Elle monta les deux étages et alla directement dans la chambre dans laquelle Madi dormait. Elle la vit de dos, jouant à la poupée. Elle s'appuya sur le cadre de la porte, observant sa fille. Au bout d'un certain temps, Madi se leva pour s'approcher d'un lit de bébé, où elle en sortit un poupon.

« Oh mon ange, ça va aller, tu dois avoir faim. » parla Madi, ce qui fit glousser Clarke. Madi l'entendit et se retourna rapidement vers l'entrée de la chambre. Elle reposa le poupon dans son lit.

« Maman, tu es rentrée ! » s'exclama Madi en sautant dans les bras de sa mère. Clarke la réceptionna et la serra fortement. « Maman tu m'étouffe. »

« Désolé mon ange. » s'excusa la blonde. Madi sourit.

« Tu sais maman, je t'aime plus que trois fois mille. » dit la petite, se nichant dans le cou de sa mère. Clarke sourit grandement.

« Ah oui, ça sort d'où ça ? » gloussa Clarke.

« Avec tonton Aden, on a regardé les Avengers et la petite fille a dit ça à son papa. Alors moi je le dis à ma maman. » dit Madi. Clarke déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« Je t'aime aussi ma puce. » souffla Clarke, caressant les cheveux de sa fille, la berçant. Une larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue. La petite se redressa et fronça les sourcils en voyant la tristesse de sa maman. Elle essuya la larme unique avant d'embrasser la joue de sa mère.

« Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Madi.

« Si, tu m'as beaucoup manqué et j'ai juste besoin de ton câlin magique. » Dit Clarke. Madi sourit de plus belle et entoura ses petits bras autour du cou de sa mère. Elles restèrent deux bonnes minutes dans cette position avant que Madi redescende des bras de sa mère. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait de sa journée et Clarke l'écouta avec attention. Elle avait juste besoin de se retrouver avec sa fille et Lexa lui laissa cette espace.

« Alors dit-moi, n'avait-il pas un bébé qui avait faim ? » demanda Clarke, s'asseyant sur l'un des lits de la chambre.

« Oups. » fit Madi, en posant sa main sur sa bouche. Elle alla vers le lit de bébé et prit le poupon dans ses bras avant d'aller chercher un biberon adapté. C'est ainsi que Clarke s'amusa à jouer avec Madi à la poupée.

Du côté de Lexa, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour aller questionner Echo, mais celle-ci ne voulait rien dire.

« J'aimerais juste savoir si Clarke est en danger ou non ? »

Echo tourna la tête et la scruta un moment puis elle soupira.

« Elle t'a parler d'Ontari, de Finn, de l'histoire entière ? » demanda Echo, en croisant les bras.

« Oui. » répondit simplement la brune, en croisant les bras.

« Alors si tu sais. Tu dois savoir qu'être ici est la meilleure chose pour elle. Ici, elle est en sécurité avec Madi. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais cette journée n'aurait pas dû se passer ainsi. Clarke n'aurait pas dû retourner à New-York. Elle n'aurait pas dû rencontrer Finn, surtout quand nous savons que Ontari, Clarke et Finn sont liés. Si Finn sait qu'elle est là, alors Ontari doit le savoir également. Je doute qu'Ontari refasse surface après la sortie de Finn, soit une coïncidence. Clarke est revenu à New York pour une raison, et ils vont le savoir, ils fouilleront. »

« Donc, c'est de ma faute. » déduit Lexa.

« Pas réellement. Clarke est têtu et si Luna ne lui aurait pas confisqué sa voiture, elle serait revenue à New York plus tôt. Là, elle vient juste de comprendre que mes théories pourraient être vrai. S'il remonte jusqu'à Raven, ou toi. S'il trouve l'adresse d'ici, vous serez tous en danger. Mais je vais tout faire pour qu'ils n'arrivent jusqu'à vous. »

« Tu sais… Clarke n'est pas sereine vis-à-vis de ça. Elle sait ce qu'il risque d'arrivée. »

« Justement. Elle sait. Et je sais également que si Finn ou Ontari la contacte pour une quelconque raison, Clarke n'en parlera à personne et fera en sorte de toujours vous protégez. Elle croit parfois pouvoir régler par elle-même ses problèmes, mais c'est faux. »

Lexa médita sur les paroles d'Echo quelques secondes.

« C'est vrai que ça lui ressemble. » dit-elle. Echo s'approcha et déposa une main sur l'épaule de Lexa.

« Mais elle t'a toi. Je suis sûre que tu peux la raisonner. Prends soin d'elle. » conclut Echo puis sortit de la pièce. Lexa fit de même pour rejoindre les escaliers. Elle rencontra Madi qui lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras avant de repartir vers les escaliers en l'informant que sa mère était dans sa chambre. Lexa se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Clarke, frappa, mais n'eut aucune réponse alors elle entra.

« Hey. » fit Lexa, voyant Clarke assise sur son lit. La blonde essuya ses joues rapidement et reprit contenance. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lexa pour comprendre. « Tu sais, tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi. » dit-elle. Clarke ancra son regard dans l'émeraude. Lexa s'allongea sur le lit et ouvra ses bras pour inviter Clarke. L'avocate n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se colla à la brune, posant sa tête sur son épaule. La lettre de son père contre son torse. Clarke soupira d'aise.

« Je suis là pour toi. » ajouta la brune, alors que sa main trainait dans la chevelure de la blonde. Clarke se redressa, embrassa la brune avant de se nicher dans le cou de Lexa. Elle inspira profondément. Elle se sentait à sa place, au bon endroit, en sécurité et elle aimait plus que tout l'odeur de Lexa. Clarke en était accro. Lexa prit délicatement la lettre qu'elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée pour la déposé du mieux qu'elle put sur la table de chevet. Elle entrelaça ensuite ses doigts à ceux de la blonde. De l'autre main, Lexa initia de douce caresse dans le dos de Clarke et il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que Clarke rejoigne Morphée.

 **. . .**

Suite aux évènements, la présence d'Echo rassura Clarke, même si elle ne la voyait pas toujours. Mais surtout, elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de Lexa malgré qu'elle lui ait explicitement dit qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler.

Elle avait eu une longue discussion concernant l'assistante sociale qui allait venir sous peu avec les habitants du domaine. Sans surprise, les habitants soutenaient Lexa et allait sûrement être un point clé de l'affaire.

Le lendemain, après un repos dans les bras de sa petite amie, Clarke avait les idées de nouveau claires. Ainsi, elle avait réuni Lexa, sa mère et Marcus dans le salon. Raven et Echo s'étaient joint à eux.

Clarke était assis sur le canapé, Raven à droite et Lexa à sa gauche. Sa mère et Marcus avait investit l'autre canapé et Echo s'était assise sur un fauteuil. Clarke ressentait le besoin de se rapprocher de Lexa. Elle savait qu'il ne lui aurait fallu qu'un simple geste de la main de sa part pour entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de Lexa. Ou simplement poser sa main sur la cuisse de la brune. Elle aurait pu si sa mère et Marcus n'étaient pas dans cette pièce. Elle pouvait oubliée les simples effleurements puisqu'elles étaient assez éloignées pour que leurs peaux entrent en contact.

« Donc, vous voulez faire un faux appartement pour toi et Tris… chez Bellamy ? » récapitula Abby vers Lexa.

« C'est ça, oui. » Répliqua Lexa.

« Je peux faire une remarque ? » questionna Echo. Clarke tourna la tête et l'invita à parler. « Ça ne va pas être étrange pour Lexa ? »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Clarke.

« C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis… » souffla Raven. « Je ne sais pas si tu es retournée là-bas récemment, Lex', mais c'est un vrai sanctuaire. Bellamy et toi, vous vous êtes séparés. Tout est ok pour vous, mais il y a des tonnes de photo de vous deux. Des vestiges de votre couple. De plus, tu as vécu avec lui, il sait passer un tas de chose. Faire croire que tu habites là-bas… C'est bizarre, tu vas te sentir mal à l'aise et même si on réorganise tout, tu vas le savoir et l'assistante va sûrement le voir. Autant faire une chambre pour Tris, les chambres d'amis ne manquent pas ici. »

« Elle n'a pas tort et cela évitera de réorganiser l'appartement de Bellamy. Je ne doute pas que Gina accepte de migrer ici, mais est-ce vraiment un frein si Lexa n'a pas d'appartement ? » demanda Abby, qui attendait une réponse de sa fille. Clarke réfléchit longuement. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas pensée à ce fait. Et maintenant, que les autres lui avaient mis l'idée en tête, l'option appartement de Bellamy était rayé définitivement de sa liste. Clarke tourna la tête et regarda Lexa quelque seconde avant de reposer son regard sur sa mère.

« Eh bien, étant donné que Lexa travaille ici, qu'elle loge ici. C'est logique que Tris ait une chambre ici aussi. En soit, l'assistante sociale voudra voir dans quel environnement Tris vivra et Lexa pourra toujours dire qu'elle pense prendre un appartement en ville dès que quelque chose se libère. Mais après, ceci revient à Lexa. » dit-elle avant de regarder sa petite amie. « C'est ta décision. »

« Oui enfin, l'appartement en ville… Je ne sais pas trop, tu sais bien que je compte suivre la formation à l'académie de New York dès que possible. »

Clarke allait lever les yeux aux ciels, mais elle réussit à ne pas le faire de justesse. Elle avait presque oublié que Lexa voulait être pompier. Et ce détail fit former une boule amère dans la gorge de Clarke.

« Oh, tu comptes toujours sur ta formation pour devenir pompier ? Je pensais que tu allais repousser l'échéance à cause de Tris. » fit Marcus, dans un sourire. Le sourire de Lexa s'illumina.

« Oui, c'est toujours dans mes projets. Une fois Tris avec moi, je m'occuperais d'elle un premier temps puis j'aviserais le moment pour commencer la formation. »

Clarke espérait secrètement que Lexa repousse continuellement l'échéance et ça, par pure égoïsme. Elle aimait Lexa, mais elle détestait l'ambition de celle-ci. Elle en avait une peur incommensurable.

« Donc, ta décision ? » dit Clarke sèchement, beaucoup trop même, car tous dans cette pièce se retournèrent vers elle dans un froncement de sourcil. Clarke se racla la gorge tandis que Lexa la scruta du regard.

« L'appartement de Bell' est à l'évidence une mauvaise idée. » répondit Lexa, toujours à la recherche du fond de pensée de sa petite amie.

« Donc, va pour la chambre de Tris. Ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? » demanda Clarke, qui se sentait vulnérable au regard de la brune.

« Non, vous pouvez prendre l'une des chambres d'amis. Je demanderais aux garçons avec Lincoln de démonter les meubles de la chambre. Comme ça, Lexa, tu pourras acheter les meubles que tu veux pour la nouvelle chambre de Tris. » Dit Marcus.

« Nous n'avons pas l'ancien lit d'Aden dans le grenier ? » demanda Abby à son mari.

« Non, nous l'avons installé pour Madi. » Répondit Marcus.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'irais acheter ce qu'il faut. » Fit Lexa.

« Je me dévoue pour faire les magasins avec toi. » s'exclama Raven.

« Moi, je ne me dévoue pas, car je suis punie ici. » gloussa Clarke.

« Puisque je suis là, je pense qu'on pourrait se faire une après-midi shopping, toutes les quatre. » indiqua Echo.

« Vous pouvez inviter Octavia, je suis sûre qu'elle serait ravie. » proposa Abby. Lexa acquiesça et ils continuèrent de discuter un moment avant que les doyens ne décident de quitter la pièce.

 **. . .**

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent le mercredi après-midi, toutes les cinq, dans la zone commerciale à quarante minutes de Polis. Clarke, Echo et Raven sortirent d'une voiture tandis qu'Octavia et Lexa sortirent d'une autre. Elles avaient décidé de prendre deux voitures au cas où Lexa décide d'acheter plus que de raison.

La brune choisit d'aller dans un grand magasin de meuble pour trouver le mobilier adéquat digne d'une chambre de jeune fille. Il y avait des tonnes de style différent et les filles n'hésitaient pas à donner leur avis à Lexa.

« Tu comptes repeindre la chambre ? » demanda Clarke.

« Les murs de la chambre sont déjà en bleu ciel… Tu penses que je devrais ? » Paniqua Lexa, envoyant la grimace de Clarke.

« Oh, mais je ne pense rien. » souffla la blonde. Lexa s'arrêta net, toisant sa petite amie.

« Dis-moi la vérité Clarke. » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas la couleur que je préfère, mais.. »

« Pourtant, c'est la couleur de tes yeux et je les trouve magnifique. » répliqua Lexa. Clarke se pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant de sourire comme une idiote.

« Bon les tourterelles, vous allez arrêter de vous faire la cour ? Et nous évitez de revenir vous cherchez dix mètres plus loin ?! » scanda Raven, au côté d'Echo.

« Vas-y Raven, cris le plus fort, je crois que personne n'a entendu. » râla Clarke.

« BON LES… mmmmrrfff… » commença à crier Raven avant qu'une main se plaque contre sa bouche. Celle d'Echo. Raven réussit à lécher la main d'Echo, qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque la policière sentit sa main mouillée, elle la retira sèchement.

« REYES ! » grogna Echo, en s'essuyant sa main sur son jean pendant que Raven éclata de rire. Clarke et Lexa se lancèrent un regard amusé avant de les rejoindre.

« Bah alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » arriva Octavia, alors qu'elle avait une lampe dans la main. « Regardez ce que j'ai trouvée ! » dit l'adjoint du shérif en brandissant son butin. Lexa s'avança et regarda la lampe de plus près.

« Pas mal, mais avant je veux trouver les meubles. » répondit Lexa.

Raven entoura les épaules d'Echo et essaya de grimper sur le dos de la policière.

« Non, mais t'es pas sérieuse là ? Descends de là. » souffla Echo, exaspéré même si on pouvait très bien voir qu'elle s'empêchait de sourire.

« Porte moi, j'ai mal à la jambe, s'il te plait. » supplia Raven. Echo soupira et attrapa les cuisses de Raven pour la porter. Octavia se retourna et explosa de rire. Clarke hocha la tête de gauche à droite, amusée tandis que Lexa amena deux doigts sur l'arrête de son nez.

« J'hallucine, j'ai emmené avec moi une belle paire. » soupira Lexa. Raven lui fit sa plus belle grimace. « Tu vas vraiment la portée ? » demanda-t-elle à Echo. La policière haussa les épaules et commença à avancer. Des passants regardèrent le couple étrangement.

« Vous vous faites remarquée. » ricana Clarke.

« On s'en fiche ! » cria Raven. Echo fit quelque pas de plus avant de balancer Raven sur le lit d'exposition.

« AHHHHHH ! Mais t'es folle ! » cria Raven, à moitié morte de rire. Echo était dans le même état, elle la rejoint même sur le lit.

« On va se faire virée à cause de leurs bêtises. » gloussa Octavia en avançant vers l'autre policière et la mécanicienne. Clarke regarda la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Lexa lui donna un coup d'épaule.

« Ça va ? »

« Elles ont l'air vraiment proche. »

« Et c'est mal ? » demanda Lexa, en la scrutant du regard. Clarke sourit, regarda rapidement vers les autres filles et vint lui voler un baiser.

« Pas du tout, je suis contente qu'elle est réussie à passer à autre chose. Je savais qu'Echo aimait la taquinerie, mais l'être aussi ouvertement avec quelqu'un surtout entourée de monde, je ne l'avais jamais vu. » répondit-elle. « Raven doit lui faire du bien. »

« En même temps, mise à part cette évènement avec Oksana, Raven est un phénomène. Mais je crois qu'elle apprécie énormément Echo. Parce que je ne les jamais vu comme ça. »

Clarke sourit, regarda une dernière fois les trois femmes qui étaient toujours au niveau du lit puis prit la main de Lexa et l'emmena dans un autre rayon.

« Tu veux vraiment laisser les enfants tout seul ? » gloussa Lexa. Clarke ricana et s'arrêta, regarda autour d'elle et déposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de la brune.

« Désolé, mais ça me démange depuis tout à l'heure. Je ne peux plus me passer de tes lèvres. » avoua Clarke. Lexa sourit et initia un baiser avant de se reculer.

« Honnêtement, je crois que s'il n'y aurait pas eu O', je serais constamment collé à toi. »

« Quelle idée de l'avoir invitée aussi. » roula des yeux l'avocate.

« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, Abby lui en avait parler et je me suis senti obligée de l'invité. Et puis, c'est ta sœur et c'est mon amie. »

Lexa vit des clients arrivaient dans l'allée et elle s'éloigna de Clarke.

« On devrait aller les rejoindre avant qu'il n'arrive une catastrophe. » dit amusée Lexa. Clarke acquiesça et la suivit. Lorsqu'elles s'approchèrent, les trois jeunes femmes étaient allongées complètement sur le matelas. Raven avait positionné sa tête sur l'épaule d'Echo.

« On teste la marchandise. » souffla Raven.

« Vous étiez où ? » demanda Octavia en se redressant.

« On s'est fait disputer. » ricana Echo.

« Vous n'êtes pas possible. » gloussa Clarke, ignorant sa sœur. « Allez debout. Je vous rappelle que nous avons une mission. » dit-elle en claquant des mains. Octavia se leva, Echo suivit, mais Raven traina un peu.

La suite des évènements fut toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur et c'est bien une heure plus tard que Lexa réussit à trouver son bonheur. Elle acheta les meubles, qui seront livré dans les deux jours qui suivent. La brune emmena les filles dans d'autres magasins pour trouver des décorations. Elle acheta un certain nombre de décoration avant de se diriger dans les magasins de vêtement. Elle souhaitait acheter quelques affaires pour remplir la garde-robe de Tris.

C'est épuisé que Clarke proposa de déposer leurs achats dans les voitures pour aller boire un café avant de repartir au domaine.

En terrasse, Clarke prit son gobelet et but une gorgée avant que Lexa s'approche et brandit son téléphone. Clarke la regarda de coin.

« Allez, juste une. »

« Sérieusement ? » quémanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil. Lexa acquiesça. Clarke soupira et se rapprocha avant de sourire, ce qui ne fut pas difficile. Lexa prit plusieurs photos et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke en guise de remerciement. Clarke regarda Lexa, les yeux en cœur. La brune réitéra avec Raven alors qu'Octavia regardait Clarke étrangement. Echo donna un coup de coude discret à Clarke, qui quitta des yeux Lexa.

« Alors comme ça, la vie à la campagne se passe bien. » s'amusa Echo.

« Disons que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Niylah m'a dit que tu ne t'en plains pas. »

« C'est vrai. » sourit Clarke. L'avocate détourna ses yeux d'Echo et les posa sur Lexa qui prenait une photo avec Octavia à présent. Clarke sourit et encore plus lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lexa. Après un café et des sujets de discussion divers et varié, elles rejoignirent les véhicules et reprirent la route.

 **. . .**

Le reste de la semaine, les adolescents et Lincoln finirent de débarrasser la chambre. Lorsqu'ils reçurent les meubles, Lexa préféra les monter elle-même, avec l'aide de Clarke. Sauf qu'il était indéniable que lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux dans une pièce, elles n'étaient pas productives. Mise à part si s'embrasser longuement sur le sol l'était. Au bout d'une journée à ne pas avancer, Lexa demanda l'aide de Lincoln. Ce qui ne ravie pas l'avocate. D'ailleurs, celle-ci profitait des départs de Lincoln pour venir quémander des baisers.

Mais, le samedi après-midi, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Lincoln entra dans la pièce alors que Lexa était à califourchon sur Clarke. Lincoln laissa le carton s'échapper de ses mains par surprise. Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se séparèrent d'une rapidité déconcertante, rouge pivoine.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, Lincoln réfléchit à cette situation, et comment désamorcer la gêne occasionnée. Clarke et Lexa avaient baissé leurs regards, attendant la sentence. Lincoln finit par éclater de rire et les deux femmes levèrent les yeux sur l'homme avec surprise. Lincoln reprit son carton et le déballa, comme si tout était normal. Comme s'il n'avait pas vu un échange entre les deux femmes. Lincoln n'était pas idiot, il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas sensé voir ça.

Clarke se racla la gorge et essaya de reprendre la construction de la bibliothèque. Aucun des trois ne parla, mais Lincoln ne pouvait pas travailler dans cette ambiance alors il se tourna et sourit aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Je ne dirais rien. » informa-t-il. Lexa se détendit alors que Clarke ne savait plus trop quoi pensée. « Même à Octavia, je sais garder des secrets. »

« Merci Lincoln. » dit Lexa, reconnaissante.

« Mais j'ai le droit à une question. » ajouta-t-il.

« Hmh. Oui. » fit Lexa même si elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Clarke observait la scène silencieusement.

« Ça fait combien de temps, vous deux ? » demanda-t-il. Lexa regarda Clarke et sourit.

« Seulement trois semaines. » Répondit simplement Lexa.

« J'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà une éternité. » répliqua Clarke, amusée.

« Hé ! » grogna Lexa.

« Bah quoi, c'est un compliment, ça veut juste dire que je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi. » gloussa Clarke. Lexa lui fit une pichenette sur la main, qui fit tomber le tournevis que Clarke tenait. Lincoln observa la blonde et la brune se taquinaient et se demanda comment ce fait-il qu'il n'avait pas vu leur complicité avant.

« Donc personne ne sait ? » questionna Lincoln. Clarke arrêta de rire et regarda Lincoln.

« Tu n'avais pas dit une question ? » gloussa Clarke néanmoins amusé. Elle était heureuse de voir que la brune avait l'air de bien le prendre. Ce secret ne commençait déjà plus à être un secret. Et là où elle avait peur que Lexa allait flipper, ce n'était pas le cas. Lexa la surprenait déjà.

« Raven le sait. Madi aussi et Echo. » répondit tout de même Lexa.

« Luna, Niylah, Anya. » ajouta Clarke.

« Roan aussi. Et toi maintenant. » ajouta également Lexa. « Raven a raison, on n'est pas doué pour cacher quoi que ce soit. » souffla Lexa, jetant un regard espiègle à Clarke.

« Honnêtement, si je ne vous avais pas surpris, je pense que je n'aurais jamais deviné. » avoua-t-il. « Donc tu as quitté Bellamy pour.. »

« Non. » coupa Lexa. « Clarke n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Ou peut-être légèrement, elle m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Bellamy et moi, c'était fini depuis un moment déjà. »

Lincoln hocha la tête, il semblait comprendre.

« Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? »

« C'est nouveau et » commença Clarke.

« Et je pense que certains comme Octavia ne comprendront pas. » finit Lexa.

« Octavia est ce qu'elle est, mais je suis sûre qu'elle sera un soutien comme elle l'a été lorsque tu étais avec Bellamy. » dit-il à Lexa.

« Je ne sais pas, et la question ne se pose pas vraiment. J'aimerais qu'on garde ça pour nous pour l'instant. On prend notre temps, on ne veut rien précipité avec Clarke… »

« Je comprends, et je garderais le secret. Ne vous en fait pas. »

« Encore merci. »

« On devrait réellement se mettre au boulot maintenant. » Dit-il dans un sourire. Clarke, Lexa et Lincoln n'en reparlèrent plus et finirent de monter les meubles avec d'autres sujets.

 **. . .**

La deuxième semaine, Clarke et Lexa finirent la décoration et rangea les nouveaux vêtements dans la garde de robe de Tris. Lexa était ravie du résultat et elle ne manqua pas de le dire à Clarke. Madi en était plutôt jalouse et avait avouer que sa chambre lui manquait. Clarke savait que Madi aimait être là, mais il est vrai qu'ici, elle n'avait pas réellement sa chambre attitrée. Il n'y avait pas toutes ses peluches, tous ses jouets, tous un tas de souvenir.

Clarke repensa à Finn et la fouille qu'il avait entrepris. Le capharnaüm qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre de Madi. Elle réalisa que Madi ne retrouvera pas sa chambre tel qu'elle l'avait laissée. Elle lâcha un soupire tandis que l'image sur l'écran s'arrêta.

« Je ne sais pas où tu es, mais tu n'es pas avec moi. » dit Lexa qui était installé confortablement dans le lit de Clarke, l'ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, Clarke dans ses bras. Celle-ci se redressa.

« Désolé. Je suis juste fatiguée… » mentit Clarke. Lexa la regarda, n'en croyant pas un mot, mais elle laissa passée pour ce soir. Elle éteignit l'ordinateur, le posa au sol et se recoucha confortablement.

« Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que ta chambre fait office de plante verte. » gloussa Clarke.

« Ton lit est bien plus confortable. »

« Dis plutôt que je suis confortable. » ricana Clarke alors que Lexa alla dans ses bras.

« Hmm, je ne dirais pas le contraire. » lâcha Lexa. « Dors maintenant, je pensais que tu étais fatiguée. »

« Pas de bisou de bonne nuit ? » demanda Clarke. Lexa se redressa et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. « J'aime mieux ça. Bonne nuit belle brune. »

« Bonne nuit, Clarke. » souffla la brune. Elles s'endormirent rapidement jusqu'au lever du soleil. Et lorsque Lexa ouvra les yeux, Clarke l'observait en souriant.

« Tu sais, ça fait psychopathe d'observer les gens dormir. »

« Je n'observe pas des gens, j'observe la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais eu dans ma vie. Nuance. » répliqua Clarke. Lexa plissa des yeux tandis que Clarke semblait remarquer ce qu'elle venait de dire en se pinçant les lèvres. Lexa finit par éclater de rire.

« Tu verrais ta tête. » ricana la brune.

« Tu verrais la tienne. » souffla la blonde. Lexa soupira et s'approcha pour capturer ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement puis très vite, les corps s'échauffèrent, leurs mains envahirent le corps de l'autre.

Lexa rompit le contact, s'éloigna et regarda la blonde à bout de souffle. Lexa se mordit la lèvre, elle hésitait depuis un moment à poser la question fatidique.

« Pose là ta question. »

« C'est juste que… Je me demandais combien il en avait eu avant moi… »

« Aucune. » répondit Clarke sérieuse. Lexa la regarda sans comprendre. « Tu es la première qui me fait ressentir cet état de perdition, d'euphorie, de papillon dans le ventre, de moiteur, de cœur qui bat à la chamade. »

Lexa sourit et alla embrasser sa blonde.

« Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, mais je l'accepte amplement. » sourit toujours autant la brune.

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, mais pour moi, tu es la seule. Toutes les autres ne comptent pas. Peu importe combien, elles n'ont jamais compté. »

« Même Echo ? »

« Même Echo. » fit Clarke. « Je ne vois que par toi à présent et je sais que parfois, je suis difficile à comprendre, et que tu pourrais avoir quelque doute, mais il n'y a que toi qui compte. »

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je connais deux de tes conquêtes et c'est… »

« Tu as eu une relation avec mon frère, Lexa. Et pourtant, j'essaie de faire abstraction. » coupa Clarke.

« Je sais mais… »

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Oui, j'ai eu de nombreuses conquêtes. J'étais qualifié de don juan, mais maintenant, c'est terminé tout ça. C'est du passé. »

« Non, mais laisse-moi finir. Ce n'est pas ça. Tu as de l'expérience alors que moi, je n'en ai pas… » lâcha timidement, en se cachant de ses mains.

« Lexa… » souffla Clarke, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, elle retira les mains qui cachaient le magnifique visage de sa brune. « Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut, tu n'as pas à stresser pour ça. Quand tu seras prête, je serais tout à toi. » dit-elle en embrassant son nez et allant chatouiller les côtes de la brune. Lexa ne tarda pas à éclater de rire.

« MAMAN MAMAN ! La madame est là ! » cria Madi en entrant dans la chambre et sautant dans le lit. Les deux femmes se figèrent.

L'assistante sociale était là.


	27. Enquête

**BONJOUR! J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Vous voulez savoir comment cela s'est-il passé avec l'assistante sociale ? Et bien je vous invite à lire la suite héhé !**

 **En espérant qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne fin de journée à vous**

 **A dimanche prochain !**

* * *

Clarke sortit du lit en quatrième vitesse tandis que Lexa resta figé sur place. Elle venait de passer d'un bonheur à un cauchemar en une seconde. Pas que cela était vraiment un cauchemar, mais elle redoutait cette confrontation depuis deux semaines maintenant.

« Lexa. » appela Clarke, mais Lexa était complètement dans un autre univers. L'assistante sociale était là, et elle allait devoir répondre à des questions, devoir montrer qu'elle voulait le retour de Tris. C'était le cas et pourtant, elle stressait. Clarke appela de nouveau sa petite amie, qui ne réagit toujours pas. Elle s'assoit sur le lit près d'elle et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Bébé. Regarde-moi. » dit doucement la blonde. Lexa sembla sortir de sa transe et tourna la tête, fronçant des sourcils. Clarke se rapprocha et prit le visage de la brune en coupe. « Tout. Va. Bien. Se. Passer. » dit-elle, en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres à chaque mot prononcer. Lexa regarda Clarke, en déglutissant, buvant les paroles de la blonde. Elle devait se ressaisir. Clarke avait raison, il n'avait pas lieu de paniquer. Elle essaya un sourire et se pencha pour embrasser la blonde.

« Tu as raison. » murmura Lexa. Clarke sourit et claqua sa main sur la cuisse de la brune avant de se lever.

« Maintenant prépare toi. » ordonna-t-elle. Lexa se leva enfin, mais sembla réaliser quelque chose.

« Hey ! Comment tu viens de m'appeler ? » demanda amusée la brune. Clarke ouvra sa porte et se retourna.

« Comment ça ? » questionna-t-elle, en fronçant les yeux. Lexa s'approcha.

« Tu m'a appelé _bébé_. Ne fais pas l'innocente. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » nia Clarke, cachant parfaitement sa réalisation. Elle avait affublé Lexa d'un surnom niais. Elle commençait déjà à être débordante de guimauve. Luna serait là, elle se moquerait ouvertement d'elle. Après tout, c'est elle qui se moquait à chaque fois du couple que former Luna et Niylah.

« Oui, c'est ça, prends-moi pour une cruche, _chérie_. » s'amusa Lexa, en accentuant le dernier mot. Clarke hocha la tête d'exaspération.

« Cesse tes bêtises et va donc te préparer. »

« D'accord, mais cette discussion n'est pas finie, _mon sucre d'orge._ » gloussa Lexa, déposant un baiser sur la joue de la blonde avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Clarke leva les yeux au ciel, malgré les loopings de son cœur et referma sa porte pour préparer ses vêtements et aller à la douche.

 **. . .**

Clarke fut la première prête, alors elle descendit les escaliers et alla directement dans la cuisine. Lincoln se retourna et la salua. Clarke alla se servir un thé.

« Elle est où ta moitié ? » demanda Lincoln, discrètement. Clarke roula des yeux. Lincoln était pire que Raven. Et depuis que Raven savait que Lincoln savait, ils s'y mettaient à deux. Elle prit sa tasse pleine et se retourna vers lui.

« Tu peux t'amuser avec Raven autant que tu veux, mais pas quand l'assistante est là. C'est important et elle ne doit surtout pas savoir pour Lexa et moi. Compris ? »

« Cinq sur cinq. » affirma-t-il. « Ta mère lui a proposer le café, elles sont sur la table de jardin. » révéla-t-il. Clarke le remercia et prit une longue inspiration avant de rejoindre le jardin.

« Ah ! Madi a réussi à vous sortir du lit ! » ricana Raven en la dépassant, sortant avant elle dans le jardin.

« Raven bon sang ! » s'exaspéra Clarke. Ce n'était vraiment pas la journée pour ses bêtises. L'avocate vit l'assistante sociale en pleine conversation avec sa mère tandis que la latino s'installa non loin. Clarke s'avança. L'assistante sociale la vit et alla pour se lever. Clarke lui sourit chaleureusement, initiant un geste de la main.

« Bonjour, je vous en prie, Molly, restez assise. »

« Très bien, Maître Griffin. » sourit l'assistante. Molly Drake travaillait en étroite collaboration avec la juge Keelin. Clarke n'était pas du tout étonné de la voir ici. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à elle une fois. Clarke serra néanmoins la main de l'assistante avant de prendre place sur une chaise.

« Tout se passe pour le mieux pour le moment ? » questionna Clarke.

« A merveille, cet endroit est magnifique, j'en suis presque jalouse. Et votre mère a fait preuve d'un excellent accueil. »

Clarke sourit et regarda sa mère. Concrètement, ça aurait dû être Lexa qui aurait dû l'accueillir. Elle aurait peut-être dû réveiller Lexa lorsqu'elle s'est éveillée. Au lieu de l'observer dormir. Elle aurait pu éviter ce retard. A la base, Lexa se réveillait toujours avant l'aube tous les matins depuis qu'elle savait que l'assistante allait venir.

« La route n'a pas été trop longue ? » demanda aimablement Clarke.

« Non, mais pour tout avoué, je pensais mettre plus de temps, ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas. L'adresse était plus simple à trouver que je le pensais. »

Clarke sourit. Presque que persuader que l'assistante avait dû chercher un peu. Elle se souvenait encore du premier jour où elle est venue ici. Et ça n'avait pas été simple. Elle se serait perdue, s'il n'y avait pas eu Luna.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, ceci appartient à votre mère, Abby, qui emploie Alexandria Woods. »

« C'est exact, elle est gestionnaire pour mon beau-père, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. »

« Et vous êtes son avocate ? » demanda l'assistante sociale en scrutant la blonde. Clarke ne lâcha pas un seul instant du regard Molly. Comme elle s'y attendait, l'assistante allait fouillée et cette question avait un double sens.

« Vous voulez un autre café, Madame Drake ? » questionna Abby, en se levant.

« Ce serait avec plaisir, merci. » dit Molly, en tendant sa tasse. Abby sourit et passa devant Clarke en posant sa main sur son épaule. La blonde regarda sa mère et lui sourit.

« Je ne veux rien maman. » devança Clarke.

« Tu es sûr ? Même pas un Muffin que j'ai confectionné avec Madi ? »

« Si tu me prends par les sentiments, alors oui. » accepta la blonde. Abby sourit et s'en alla. Clarke vit du coin de l'œil que Raven suivait sa mère. L'avocate prit sa tasse et but une gorgée avant de reporter son attention sur l'assistante sociale.

« Eh bien, cette maison est très animée. »

« Toujours. L… Alexandria est bien entourée. »

« Je vois ça. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reposer sa question.

« Oui, je suis son avocate et elle est aussi une amie. Elle fait partie de la famille, et ce, même si aujourd'hui, elle est séparée de mon frère. » coupa Clarke, d'un ton neutre. Elle préférait l'informer maintenant, de toute façon, elle le saura tôt ou tard.

« Je vois… » répondit Molly. L'assistante allait pour reposer une question, mais son regard dévia. Lexa s'avança et tendit la main vers la nouvelle venue, anxieuse.

« Bonjour, pardonnez-moi mon retard, je suis Alexandria Woods, mais tout le monde m'appelle Lexa. » fit la brune alors que l'assistante serra la main de la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas un souci, votre amie avocate m'a tenue compagnie. » souligna Molly. Lexa eut un sourire crispé et prit une chaise pour s'asseoir. Abby arriva avec une corbeille de Muffin et une tasse de café pour l'assistante. Clarke voyait bien que sa petite amie n'était pas du tout à l'aise et le fait qu'elle s'était assise juste à côté d'elle ne l'aida pas à rester neutre. Elle prit un Muffin et piqua quelques morceaux pour s'occuper les mains. Pendant ce temps, l'assistante prit son calepin et nota quelque chose dedans.

« Bonjour madame. » avança Madi timidement. Molly releva la tête.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Molly, voici ma fille, Madi. » présenta Clarke. Madi sourit à l'assistante et alla embrasser la joue de sa mère et de Lexa. Molly nota de nouveau dans son calepin. Madi chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de sa mère et celle-ci jeta un œil rapide sur Lexa, qui la regarder. Clarke lui lança un sourire rassurant avant de se détourner pour regarder Molly. « Je suis désolé, le devoir m'appelle. »

« Je comprends. » sourit Molly. Clarke se leva et se fit violence pour faire aucun geste tendre envers sa petite-amie. Lexa la supplier du regard de ne pas l'abandonner, mais Clarke l'ignora tant bien que mal pour se diriger vers la maison sans un regard en arrière.

« Bien, maintenant que nous sommes plus que toutes les deux, nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses. » annonça l'assistante. Lexa lui gratifia d'un sourire tendu. « Détendez-vous, je ne suis pas là pour vous descendre. »

Lexa opina.

« Abby et Marcus Kane sont vos employeurs. » dit-elle.

« Exact. »

« Et vous habitez ici, ou vous avez un appartement ? »

« Non, le contrat qui me lie aux Kane m'accordent une chambre, ce que j'ai. »

« Vous comptez déménager ? »

« C'est dans mes projets, mais dans un premier temps, je préfère rester ici. »

« Même avec votre fille ? » questionna Molly.

« Oui, les Kane sont comme ma famille. Ils sont d'un réel soutien et je me sens bien ici. Je pense que Tris le sera également. Elle aura une chambre à elle. D'ailleurs, elle est prête si vous voulez la voir. »

« Nous ferons un tour de la propriété après. » répondit l'assistante, en notant de nouveau quelque chose dans son carnet. Ce qui fit se tendre encore plus Lexa. La brune vit plus loin derrière Molly, Clarke qui lui lançait des pouces levés. Ceci eut le don de la faire sourire.

« Quels sont vos finances ? » demanda Molly en relevant le regard. Lexa fronça les sourcils.

« Bien, très bien même. J'habite peut-être ici, mais je contribue aux charges alimentaires. Je ne suis pas dépendante de mes employeurs, j'ai des économies. »

« Hm-hm. » fit l'assistante, notant de nouveau quelque chose.

« Votre situation est assez atypique. Comment sont vos rapports avec vos parents ? Comment était votre enfance ? »

« C'est compliqué… »

« Compliqué ? » demanda Molly. Lexa fronça les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ou l'assistante voulait en venir. Les questions n'avaient pas de sens, il s'agissait de Tris, pas d'elle. « Sachez Mademoiselle Woods que je ne suis pas votre ennemie. Je suis là pour apprendre à vous connaitre et comprendre votre point de vue, voir si la place de Tris est ici. De plus, la juge Keelin m'a fait part de votre dossier, et celui de la partie adverse. C'est pour cela, que tout ce que vous voulez dire, c'est maintenant que vous devez le dire. Vous comprenez ? »

Lexa hocha la tête. « Mes parents sont catholiques. Ils ont des valeurs, qui n'allait pas en adéquation avec moi. Ils ont abusé de leur rôle contre moi et depuis, je ne le pardonne pas… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'est-à-dire que je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. Je devais être parfaite. Sauf que je ne le suis plus à leurs yeux depuis longtemps… » se coupa Lexa en se pinçant les lèvres, le cœur lourd. Elle regarda un point lointain derrière l'assistante pour prendre une inspiration, refoulant les larmes de coulée. « Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas en quoi cela va vous servir… » souffla Lexa.

« Cela fait partit de mon procédé, mais je comprendrais si cela est difficile pour vous. Bien que ce que vous me confiez est important et restera purement confidentiel. »

Lexa lui raconta en essayant de faire court, son enfance, son passé tumultueux avec ses parents, n'omettant rien. Molly ne la coupa pas, et écrivait de temps en temps sur son calepin. Quand Lexa finit son récit, l'assistante s'accorda un temps de réflexion avant de reprendre.

« Maintenant, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Incomplète. » avoua sans hésitation Lexa. « Dans le sens où Tris devrait être à mes côtés. Elle n'a pas à être l'objet de mes parents. Elle est ma fille et je ne veux que son bonheur. Je veux qu'elle aille à l'école, qu'elle ait des amis, qu'elle soit une enfant comme les autres et pas une enfant mannequin qui doit subir les heures interminables de shooting. Tris n'est pas là pour témoigner, mais je sais qu'elle déteste ça. » répondit sincèrement Lexa.

« On m'a dit que vous étiez en couple. Vous pouvez développer. »

« J'étais avec Bellamy Kane. Ça a duré un certain temps avant que nous décidions de rompre d'un commun accord. L'histoire s'arrête là. »

« Je vois… » dit-elle, elle regarda ses notes et leva les yeux. « Mais vos parents vous ont fait subir une reconversion… »

« J'étais une gamine, je me cherchais. Je… »

« Vous ? »

« Vous voulez quoi ? » s'énerva Lexa, en regardant autour d'elle. « Que je vous dis que je suis lesbienne ? » se renfrogna la brune. L'assistante la scruta, implacable. « Pourquoi ? Ce serait un problème pour récupérer ma fille ? »

« Pas du tout. Loin de là. Encore une fois, je ne vous piège pas. J'essaie juste de voir si vous êtes bien dans vos baskets pour être capable de récupérer votre fille, que vous n'avez jamais eu avec vous. C'est une enfant de dix ans, et selon votre point de vue, elle demandera certainement beaucoup d'attention et de patience. Cela requiert une maman qui devra avoir son attention concentrée sur sa fille et non sur ses problèmes personnels. L'êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis tout à fait prête à assumer la venue de ma fille. Je n'ai pas, plus, de problème personnel. J'avance pleinement et sûrement pour récupérer Tris. Ma vie sentimentale n'affectera jamais Tris. »

L'enquêtrice social sourit et enchaina sur une autre question. Lexa se détendait légèrement.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke regardait par une fenêtre qui donnait droit vers sa petite-amie et l'enquêtrice. Elle aurait voulu rester, mais Lincoln et Raven avaient raison. Il était préférable de laisser l'assistante s'entretenir avec Lexa, seule.

« Clarke, arrête de ronger tes ongles. » gronda Abigail qui était également dans la pièce. Clarke soupira et s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

« Désolé maman. Je me sens inutile. » souffla Clarke.

« Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr. » rassura Abby, dans un sourire. « Je vais aller proposer du café et… »

« Inutile, elles partent. » répliqua Raven.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Clarke en se rapprochant de la fenêtre, mais elle n'était plus là.

« Elles sont rentrées. » affirma la latino. Clarke se détourna et sortit de la pièce, suivit de Raven et d'Abby.

« Abby ?! » s'exclama Marcus, de voir sa femme ici. « Mais tu n'es pas partie voir Ashley ? »

« Ashley ? » demanda Abigail, fronçant les sourcils. « Mince ! » souffla la doyenne, se souvenant. « Désolé, je vais devoir vous abandonnez, le travail m'appelle. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien chérie. » rassura Abby en souriant à Clarke. La blonde sourit et lui dit de filer avant de reprendre sa route. Marcus continua sa route.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, tu comptes espionner ? » questionna Raven, qui suivait de près Clarke.

« Pas du tout. » répondit négativement la blonde. « J'observe, c'est tout. » Raven gloussa. Clarke l'ignora et se stoppa net lorsqu'elle vit Lexa et l'assistante rigolaient ensemble. Clarke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue.

« Allez, vient, notre lexie s'en sort très bien. » répliqua Raven, en l'attrapant par le bras et l'éloigner d'ici. Elles sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le cabinet vétérinaire. Elles entrèrent et alla dans une pièce bien spécifique. Clarke retrouva sa fille au beau milieu de cinq chiot, accompagné d'Aden et des jumeaux.

La petite fille leva les yeux, et un sourire éclatant s'afficha.

« MAMAN ! Regarde Volt, il me suit partout. » dit-elle fière et marchant dans la pièce le chiot derrière elle. Clarke sourit. « Il m'aime bien et je l'aime bien. » sous-entend Madi. Clarke n'était pas dupe et elle savait où sa fille voulait en venir. Madi s'approcha et encercla du mieux qu'elle put la taille de sa mère. « On peut l'adopter ? » questionna la petite. Clarke ferma les yeux, elle savait que ce moment allait arriver.

Elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa fille, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait bien répondre. Madi lui avait déjà donnée un prénom. C'était une portée de berger blanc suisse croisé avec une race de berger australien. Alors que ses frères et sœurs avaient une autre robe, lui avait la particularité d'être tout blanc, ressemblant à la race d'origine. Malgré ça, Gina lui avait confiée qu'il sera plus petit. Madi lui fit ses yeux de chat potté. Clarke soupira. Les chiots étaient là depuis deux mois et ils allaient être mis à l'adopter sous peu puisqu'ils avaient trois mois. Au départ, Gina l'avait surnommé Ghost, mais au final, Madi l'avait renommée Volt, comme dans le dessin animé.

« On verra ma chérie. » dit simplement la maman. Mais elle était à deux doigts de craquée. Un chien en appartement était impossible à concevoir pour elle, mais elle comptait déménagée. Il était hors de question qu'elle retourne dans son appartement. Après tout cette histoire, elle prendra un nouveau départ. Pourquoi pas une maison avec un grand terrain. Un chien serrait envisageable et Madi semblait l'aimer beaucoup. Clarke s'agenouilla et le chiot le rejoins immédiatement, elle prit un jouet et joua avec lui.

« Tu sais ma puce, c'est une grande responsabilité, tu vas devoir t'en occuper. »

« Tata Octavia m'apprendra comment lui apprendre des tours. Je te promets que je m'occuperais bien de lui. » dit Madi. « Il va aller dans une autre famille, si on ne fait rien. Et peut-être qu'ils seront méchants comme ceux avec qui il était au départ. »

Clarke regarda sa fille, puis Raven qui était s'empêcher de rire. Aden regardait la scène amusée tandis que les jumeaux jouaient avec les autres chiots. Elle doutait sérieusement que Volt partirait dans une mauvaise famille, tous ici présent le savait et pourtant… Volt lui mordilla la main et elle baissa son regard sur celui-ci. Elle le prit entre quatre yeux.

« De un, tu ne me mords pas. Sinon, on ne va pas s'entendre tous les deux. » claqua Clarke. « Est-ce clair ? » dit-elle, s'en vraiment attendre de répondre et pourtant, le chiot aboya. « De deux, du haut de tes six ans, Volt sera ta responsabilité, compris ? » dit-elle cette fois-ci à Madi. La petite-fille sourit et sauta dans ses bras, évitant de justesse de faire mal à Volt.

« Promis. Merci maman ! »

« Bon, je suppose que c'est moi qui m'occupe de l'adoption. » s'exclama Raven, en souriant. Clarke acquiesça. « A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que ce soit officiel maintenant ? » questionna-t-elle.

« Autant le faire tout de suite, avant que je ne change d'avis. » ricana la blonde, qui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il lui passait par la tête.

Raven ricana et leur fit signe de les suivre. Clarke prit le chiot dans ses bras puis la suivit avec Madi.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Gina en passant.

« Maman a dit oui ! On va adopter Volt ! » s'exclama Madi, heureuse. Pour voir sa fille aussi heureuse, Clarke réitérait des milliers de fois. Sa joie était communicative.

« Génial ! » dit Gina en tapant dans la main de Madi et fit un clin d'œil à Clarke.

« Bien installe toi. » lança Raven en fouillant dans un tiroir. Clarke posa le chiot, tandis que Madi referma la porte derrière elle.

« Tu crois que ma mère va bien le prendre ? Parce que pour le moment, je suis chez elle… »

« T'inquiète, elle ne va rien dire. Mais ce n'est clairement pas elle qui fera son éducation. » ria Raven, en sortant enfin une pochette. « Je te passerais des croquettes et tout ce qu'il faut, ne t'en fait pas. »

« C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, mais d'après une certaine brune, les mauvaises idées sont toujours les bonnes alors… » ricana Clarke, faisant référence à Lexa et ce qu'elle lui avait dit à la clairière.

Raven ria. Elle savait de qui la blonde parlait. Elle sortit des papiers et commença à les remplir. Après les papiers remplis et signés ainsi que le changement de propriétaire effectuer, ils sortirent du bureau. Volt allait encore rester une petite semaine au refuge et comme ça, cela permettait à Clarke d'en parler à sa mère.

Cependant, Madi eut le droit de lui faire faire une promenade dehors. Clarke était aux côtés de Raven tandis que Madi courrait avec le chiot. Clarke éclata de rire quand Madi se retrouva par terre alors que Volt sautillait sur elle.

Madi se releva et courra de nouveau avec Volt.

« Tu crois qu'elles ont fini ? » demanda Clarke.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas. Mais je ne m'en fais pas. Elle gère. »

Clarke acquiesça et elles continuèrent de parler avant de voir Volt se faire moins énergique.

« On devrait le ramener, ma puce. » dit Clarke.

« Déjà… » souffla Madi, qui ne voulait pas laisser le nouveau membre.

« Il faut qu'il se repose et puis, dans une semaine, il sera avec toi. » rassura Clarke. Madi sourit, abdiquant. Elles se dirigèrent vers le refuge, le ramenant auprès de ses frères et sœurs.

Lorsqu'elles reviennent dans la maison, Molly parlait encore avec Lexa. Une demi-heure passa avant que l'assistance parte s'entretenir avec les proches de Lexa. La brune resta non loin de Molly et Clarke fit comme si la présence de Lexa ne lui faisait rien. Au bout d'une heure de plus, l'assistante revient vers eux, Molly prit Raven à part tandis que Clarke se mit à la recherche de Lexa qui était partit entre temps. Elle la trouva bien vite dans la chambre de Tris.

« Hey. » Fit Clarke. Lexa se retourna et son sourire fut resplendissant. Clarke s'approcha et posa ses mains sur la taille de la brune. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa. Le baiser ne fut rompu que lorsqu'elles n'eurent plus de souffle.

« Hey. » dit Lexa, collant son front contre celui de la blonde.

« Comment était-ce avec Molly ? » demanda l'avocate.

« Bien, elle m'agaçait en écrivant sur son calepin et je me suis emportée au début, mais ensuite, ça s'est bien passée. »

« C'est normal qu'elle écrive tu sais, elle prend note et ensuite, selon ce qu'elle a écrit, elle pose les questions. Et puis cela lui laisse une trace pour son compte rendu. »

« Je sais, j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Nous avons fait un tour de la maison, elle a vu la chambre et ensuite, elle a souhaité parler à mes proches. »

Clarke sourit. Pour le moment, tout s'est passée comme prévu. Et très bien même.

« Et que voulait-tu dire par 'je me suis emportée' ? » Questionna la blonde. Lexa leva les yeux aux plafonds.

« Elle m'a posée la question sur ma reconversion, et si j'étais seine dans ma tête. Ça m'a irrité et j'ai demandé si être lesbienne allait m'empêcher d'avoir la garde de ma fille. Mais elle ne l'a pas pris en compte, enfin j'espère. »

« Tu sais, il est fort probable que les avocats de ta mère jouent sur ça. En disant que tu serais instable. »

« Je sais… »

« Mais, ils ne gagneront pas. » Affirma Clarke. « Roan sera la pièce fondamentale pour récupérer Tris. »

« Tu le pense ? »

« Oui. » sourit Clarke, elle embrassa Lexa, et le baiser se fit plus appuyer. Clarke calma le jeu quand Lexa frôla sa poitrine. La blonde quitta la pièce tandis que Raven arriva et la prévient que Molly l'attendait.

Clarke lissa ses vêtements, lança un dernier regard à sa petite amie et rejoint Molly. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Molly observait l'horizon dehors. Clarke se posta à ses côtés.

« Vous savez, j'ai eu l'occasion de passer quelques heures ici et vous savez ce qui ne m'a pas échappé ? »

Clarke ferma les yeux. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa cage thoracique. Molly aurait-elle découvert le poteau rose ?

« Que c'est évident que ce lieu est un lieu idéal pour une enfant. L'entourage d'Alexandria n'ont dit que du bien et même votre mère a mentionnée le fait que Lexa avait la fibre maternelle et qu'avec votre fille, tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Je n'ai entendu que du bon. J'ai lu ce qu'il se passait et je sais reconnaître une bonne famille. Je sais que Tris sera bien mieux ici que là où elle est maintenant. » dit Molly, les mains dans les poches se retournant. Clarke fit face à Molly.

« Mais il est évident que vous entretenez une relation avec votre cliente, Maître Griffin. Même si la plupart de vos proches ne s'en rendent pas compte et ceux, malgré tous vos efforts pour le dissimulé. »

Clarke se pinça les lèvres, détourna le visage. Elle soupira.

« Je ne mettrais pas ceci dans mon compte rendu. Après tout, j'agis pour le bien-être d'une enfant. Ce que vous faites avec la mère, ce n'est pas mes affaires. » avoua Molly. Clarke sourit. « Mais un conseil, soyez plus discrète. Parce que si je le vois, d'autres peuvent le voir. » ajouta l'enquêtrice. L'avocate acquiesça.

« Je tâcherais d'en prendre compte. » dit Clarke.

« Bien, il est temps pour moi de reprendre la route. Maître. » Affirma-t-elle en serrant la main de l'avocate. Molly sonna sa retraite et c'est Lexa qui l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Clarke s'approcha de Lexa et toutes les deux regardèrent la voiture disparaître.

« Elle sait. » souffla Clarke dans l'oreille de Lexa. Ce qui lui procura des milliers frissons.

« Sait quoi ? » demanda Lexa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour nous. »

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama choquée Lexa. « Mais on a fait attention. »

« Pas assez visiblement. » railla Clarke. Lexa poussa la blonde gentiment. Clarke ria et l'attrapa la taille pour humer son odeur.

« C'est clair que si tu agis comme ça, tout le monde va finir par le savoir. » gloussa Lexa. Clarke s'éloigna et lui tira la langue. Elle rentra dans la maison.

 **. . .**

Le vendredi, Clarke et Lexa se retrouvèrent dans la cabane. Clarke avait allumé une multitude de bougie et posait une couverture sur le sol. Cela faisait un mois jour pour jour et c'était la première fois qu'elle fêtait un mois de relation. Elle servit du vin et elles trinquèrent.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. » dit Lexa. Clarke sourit. Elle ne s'était pas sentie obligé. Au contraire, elle avait eu envie de le faire pour la brune. Comme une nouvelle promesse.

« Je ne me sens pas du tout obligée, loin de là. » avoua Clarke. Lexa sourit et l'embrassa. Elle posa son verre, se leva et le reprit pour emmener Clarke à l'extérieur. Lexa s'installa contre le mur de la cabane, passa ses jambes dans le vide et leva les yeux aux ciels pour observer les étoiles.

« Tu parles les étoiles ? » demanda Clarke, qui lui avait kidnapper sa main. Lexa pouffa de rire à la façon dont Clarke l'avait dit.

« Je connais la grande ours. » avoua Lexa.

« Ah oui, et elle est où ? » demanda Clarke. Lexa regarda la blonde puis le ciel, elle réfléchit quelque instant avant de montrer du doigt une forme. Clarke s'approcha et suivit le doigt de sa brune.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Clarke, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Lexa.

« Pas du tout. » dit sincèrement Lexa en gloussant. Clarke ricana. En tournant la tête, elle l'embrassa sur la tempe. Clarke quitta l'épaule de Lexa et l'observa. Elle pourrait l'observer toute une vie, si elle le pouvait. Lexa était magnifique, encore plus alors que celle-ci observer le ciel étoilé. Se sentant observer, Lexa détourna le regard et elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'une et de l'autre.

Une pensée fugace vint soudainement traverser l'esprit de Clarke, elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour éviter que cela ne sorte. Lexa ne manqua pas le geste et sourit.

« A quoi pense-tu ? » murmura la brune.

« A quel point j'ai envie de t'embrasser, là, maintenant. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » demanda amusée Lexa. Clarke sourit et s'approcha pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de la brune. Elle y mit tout son cœur, tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu, pas réussi à dire et pourtant, son corps et son âme lui criait 'Je t'aime'. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle tandis que leurs regards pétillaient. Clarke enveloppa Lexa dans ses bras et elles continuèrent l'observation du ciel avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la cabane pour profiter de la chaleur des bougies. Profitant l'une de l'autre sans interruption.

 **. . .**

La troisième semaine fut moins stressante et plus relaxante. Elles essayèrent d'être plus discrète, mais c'était peine perdue lorsque le seul besoin était d'être réunit. Et puis, Lincoln et Raven s'amusaient beaucoup à les taquiner. Madi avait également failli les vendre. Elles se s'était retrouvées dans de nombreuse situation cocasse et cela allait sûrement rester en mémoire pendant un moment.

En milieu de semaine, Clarke prit la décision de prendre un bain. La baignoire du rez-de-chaussée avait la particularité d'avoir les mêmes fonctions qu'un jacuzzi. De plus, elle était assez spacieuse. L'eau avait fini de couler et les fonctions étaient active. Clarke comprenait pourquoi sa mère adorait autant cette baignoire. Elle avait de plus en plus envie de se laisser choir dedans. Elle alla pour enlever son haut, mais quelqu'un tapa à la porte. Clarke maugréa et ouvra.

« Tient, mets ça. » lui donna sa petite amie. Clarke fronça les sourcils en voyant un de ses maillots de bain deux pièces. « Allez change-toi et ouvre-moi après que tu l'es enfilé. » murmura-t-elle. Clarke resta bouche-bée.

« Toi et moi, dans une baignoire ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » sourit Lexa. Clarke se racla la gorge.

« Non, ça ne va pas être possible. » refusa Clarke, croisant les bras.

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda Lexa. Clarke leva les yeux aux plafonds.

« Parce que. » dit Clarke.

« Parce que quoi ? » demanda Lexa, les mains sur les hanches.

« Parce qu'elle comptait se titiller le clito en pensant à toi. » intervient Raven en passant à côté d'elle.

« RAVEN ! » s'exclama le couple à l'unisson. Raven éclata de rire en continuant sa route. Lexa se détourna dans un soupire. Elle n'osait plus regarder Clarke, rougissante. Clarke sourit.

« Elle dit des conneries. » gloussa gênée Clarke. Lexa releva les yeux. « Je le fais juste à un autre moment. » s'amusa tout de même l'avocate. Le poing de Lexa alla tout droit dans l'épaule de Clarke.

« Outch. » éclata de rire Clarke. « Je rigole. »

« T'es qu'une idiote. » soupira exaspérer Lexa. Clarke ricana et ferma la porte. Elle se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour enfiler son maillot de bain et ouvra de nouveau la porte. Elle tendit la main, mimant une révérence.

« Madame, si vous voulez bien m'accompagner dans cette majestueuse baignoire jacuzzi. » dit sérieusement Clarke. Lexa gloussa et prit sa main. Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et enleva le haut et le bas, se retrouvant en maillot de bain. Clarke verrouilla la porte, lança une playlist et s'engouffra dans l'eau. Lexa la suivit et se mit dans ses bras.

« Le bonheur. » soupira Lexa, se collant un peu plus à la poitrine de Clarke. Celle-ci gloussa et embrassa le haut de sa tête. Sa main vint caresser l'avant-bras de sa brune. Clarke soupira d'aise. Un bain était déjà le pied, mais avec la personne dont elle était amoureuse, l'était encore plus. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as adopter un chien. » déclara Lexa. Clarke sourit.

« Moi non plus, pour tout te dire, je commence à regretter. »

« Je me souviens encore de ta réaction quand Garfield te réclamer des caresses… » ricana Lexa. Clarke lui envoya de l'eau. « HEY ! » rouspéta Lexa, détourna légèrement le visage pour découvrir le visage amusé de sa petite amie.

« J'aime les animaux, tu sais. Madi a déjà voulu un lapin, mais je pense que sa place n'est pas dans une cage alors je lui ai refusé. Une souris, un hamster, un oiseau, un chat, un chien, tous refusé. Car je savais que cela ne concorderait pas avec mon travail. C'est déjà compliqué de tenir les tâches ménagères alors rajouter l'entretien d'une litière, d'une cage ou des sorties quotidiennes en plus, ça aurait été impossible. Le seul que j'ai accepté était un poisson rouge, Nemo, mais il est mort, six mois plus tard. »

« Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ?» Demanda la brune, qui jouait avec les doigts de sa blonde. Clarke réfléchit un moment toute en reprenant ses caresses.

« Volt est attachant, même s'il chouine dans la nuit et qu'il a clairement pris toute la place cette nuit entre nous, je le pardonne. » gloussa Clarke.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tenue longtemps pour l'invité à venir dans le lit. Et c'est un très mauvais choix. »

« Je sais, mais Madi serait pire que moi, et elle n'en dormirait pas de la nuit. Et crois-moi, tu ne veux pas avoir à faire à une Madi grognon. » prévient Clarke.

« Tant que ça ? » demanda Lexa, amusée.

« Oui. Crois-moi, c'est le remake de Chucky quand elle n'a pas assez dormi. » ricana la blonde alors que la brune grimaça.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais lui mettre un panier dans le couloir. »

« Pour qu'il empêche tout le monde dormir ? »

« Bon d'accord, mais il faut l'habituer à être seul, sinon tu ne t'en sortiras jamais. »

« C'est noté. » sourit Clarke, embrassant la joue de Lexa.

« Mais tu n'as pas réellement répondu à la question. » lâcha Lexa.

« Avec les nombreux changements dans ma vie, et lorsque cette histoire autour de Finn et Ontari sera terminé, je pense prendre un nouveau départ avec Madi. Investir dans une maison avec jardin, Volt, entourée de ma famille et… » finit-elle en suspens. Clarke se racla la gorge.

 _Peut-être avec toi et Tris._ Pensa Clarke. Lexa fronça les sourcils et se retourna dans les bras de sa petite amie. Elle la scruta, attendant la suite qui ne vient pas. Et comme elle le faisait si bien pour changer de sujet, Clarke détourna l'attention de Lexa en l'embrassant. Les doigts de la blonde vagabondèrent sur la peau de sa petite-amie, lui créant de doux frissons. Alors que ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement dans le cou de la brune, qui fit naître un gémissement de surprise. Clarke ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, elle continua ses caresses sur la peau frissonnante de la brune et ses baisers langoureux sur chaque parcelle de peau qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

De nouveau gémissement sortir de la bouche de Lexa, le baiser s'accentua, devenant bien plus demandeur, bien plus chaud. L'entre jambe de Lexa vint se positionner sur la cuisse de la blonde. Celle-ci en profita pour s'amuser à provoquer un frottement. Elles ne se lâchèrent les lèvres que lorsque leurs souffles se fit anarchique. Des gémissements sortant irrémédiablement de la bouche de la brune. Clarke sourit, voyant les joues rougies de Lexa, sentant son bassin se mouvoir. Alors que Lexa croisa le regard de Clarke, elle eut un mouvement de panique, mais Clarke passa sa main sur la joue de la brune, lui lançant un sourire rassurant alors que son autre main alla frôler le téton durcit à travers son maillot de bain.

« Laisse-toi allez. » murmura ma blonde alors que Lexa posa son front contre l'épaule de Clarke. Le frottement contre la cuisse de sa petite amie libéra la tension accumuler, qu'elle n'avait pas soupçonnée jusque-là. Clarke embrassa son crâne, l'encerclant dans ses bras. Lexa gloussa, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle se cacha dans le cou de Clarke, presque honteuse.

Quelqu'un tambourina à la porte. Lexa sursauta, mais ne bougea pas pour autant.

« Vous avez bientôt fini ? Non parce que je n'ai pas toute la journée pour vous couvrir ! » râla Raven. Clarke fronça les sourcils et chercha à comprendre ce que voulait dire Raven, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte du silence de la pièce. La musique était éteinte et ne les camoufler plus.

« Oui, c'est bon, va-t'en maintenant ! » cria Clarke, les joues rougies.

« C'est comme ça que tu me traite, je te signale qu'Aden vous as entendu ! » râla Raven à travers la porte. Clarke ferma les yeux, se pinçant les lèvres. Lexa se redressa, paniquant.

« D'accord, maintenant, dégage, s'il te plait. » souffla d'exaspération Clarke.

« Il nous a entendu, il m'a entendu. » paniqua Lexa, le cœur battant. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as réussit à me faire... » ne finit-elle pas.

« Je te signale que je n'ai absolument rien fait. » s'amusa Clarke.

« Mais bien sûr, tu as… » commença Lexa. Clarke la regarda en arquant un sourcil, amusée. « Efface-moi ce sourire ! » rougit Lexa.

« Ce n'est pas la mort, tu sais, c'est naturel. Arrête de te prendre la tête et on assura les conséquences plus tard. Maintenant, embrasse-moi. » fit Clarke. Lexa abdiqua, déposant ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde avant de reculer.

« Mais c'est la première fois que je jouis simplement au contact de… » commença Lexa, les questions envahissant ses pensées. Clarke posa un doigt sur la bouche de Lexa pour la faire taire.

« C'est toute la beauté d'être avec une femme. Je conçois que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec tout ça, mais je n'ai pas forcément besoin d'utiliser ma main pour te procurer du plaisir et ça à l'air de t'avoir plu alors si moi, je dois cesser de réfléchir sur certains sujets alors toi aussi. » rassura la blonde. Lexa sourit légèrement et l'embrassa.

« Mais… Et toi ? » demanda Lexa.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi. » sourit Clarke alors que sa main attira Lexa au plus près d'elle.

Lexa cessa ses questions malgré l'incertitude en elle qui prédominait. Clarke l'embrassa une dernière fois pour l'envelopper dans ses bras et pour enfin profiter du bain.

Le reste de la semaine, les deux femmes firent tout pour ne plus se retrouver dans une situation gênante. Aden avait certes entendu, mais il n'avait pas reconnu qui que ce soit alors cela soulagea les deux femmes. Raven avait harcelé Lexa pour avoir les détails et Clarke dût lui promettre de lui offrir le cadeau de son choix pour qu'elle arrête enfin de les mettre mal à l'aise. Surtout Lexa, qui ressentait encore le malaise de sa sexualité. Bien que Clarke pût facilement deviner que c'était plus profond et qu'elles avaient certainement besoin d'une discussion.


	28. Finalité

**BONJOUR BONJOUR! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Vous voulez enfin le dénouement ? Je vous invite à lire alors !**

 **Bon dimanche à vous :)**

M.L Casper : Contente que cela te plait ! Et j'avoue qu'il y a de l'idée. Mais je ne peux rien dire de plus, tu auras la réponse bientôt :D

Morgane : Merci, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également

McFly76 : Ahah oui, mais ce n'était rien bien de méchant. Je suis sûr que la suite va te plaire !

Edas44 : Héhé, oui, notre couple préféré sont attachante :D

Skippy1701 : Ahah, tu verras :D

* * *

Le juge Keelin contacta rapidement les avocats des deux parties pour annoncer la date de la deuxième audience. En soit, la juge pourrait ne pas donner sa décision ce jour-là et attendre la troisième audience. Mais Clarke doutait vraiment que cela se passe ainsi. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la décision que prendrait la juge. Alors elle était beaucoup plus calme que Lexa.

Lexa avait changé trois fois de tenue et c'est finalement Clarke qui avait choisi sa tenue puisqu'elles avaient perdue assez de temps comme ça. Echo avait rejoint Polis, profitant de son passage pour passer un petit moment avec Raven.

Sous la persévérance de Lexa et de l'appui d'Echo, Clarke capitula pour qu'Octavia et Tristan les accompagne à New-York pour leurs sécurités.

Echo avait réussi à attraper Finn, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez. Et puisqu'elle n'avait rien contre lui, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Le brun lui avait affirmer qu'il n'avait pas de contact avec Ontari, mais concrètement Echo ne croyait à aucun traite mot de la bouche de celui-ci.

Mais la policière s'était bien gardée de le dire à l'avocate. Elle ne voulait pas la perturber plus qu'elle ne l'était. Lorsque Lexa et Clarke arrivèrent au palais de justice, les parents de Lexa étaient là, accompagner de Roan et de Tris. Ces deux derniers, n'hésitèrent pas un seul instant pour les rejoindre. Tris alla directement dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu m'as manquée, maman. » dit Tris soulagée. Lexa serra l'étreinte de sa fille, déposant ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête.

« Moi aussi. » sourit Lexa, heureuse de l'avoir auprès d'elle.

« Tu penses que cette fois-ci, on a une chance ? » demanda Tris. Lexa regarda Clarke et sourit.

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » répondit Lexa. Malgré qu'une petite voix lui disait le contraire.

Ils furent très vite appelés et ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus dans un bureau, mais bien dans une réelle salle d'audience. Roan, Tris, Octavia, Tristan et Echo s'installèrent sur les sièges visiteurs tandis que Lexa s'installa à l'avant avec Clarke. Dans l'autre allée, il y avait Nia et Titus avec leurs avocats.

La juge Keelin entra dans la pièce et salua le petit groupe avant de s'asseoir. Des policiers attendaient à la porte de sortie.

« Bien, nous sommes ici pour l'affaire Woods et parce que je dois rendre une décision. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Suite à l'investigation de mes deux collègues enquêtrices, j'ai pu apercevoir quelques anomalies. C'est pour cela que Alexandria Woods aura la garde entière et définitive de sa fille Tris Woods. Et ceux dès aujourd'hui. » indiqua la juge, en tapant de son marteau, lorsqu'elle entendit Nia et Titus se scandalisaient. « Quant à vous, monsieur et madame Woods, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la mise en danger de mineur et tentative de corruption contre autrui à des fins personnels » ajouta-t-elle. Les policiers s'avancèrent et dirent leurs droits tandis que les grands-parents de Tris crièrent au complot. Ils sortirent Nia et Titus en dehors de la pièce menottée. « Affaire classée. » tapa définitivement la juge avant de faire signer quelques papiers et se retirer.

Tris sauta heureuse dans les bras de Lexa puis fit un énorme câlin à Clarke pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils sortirent du palais, et se dirigèrent vers la voiture. Roan arrêta Tris.

« Tu veux que je te récupère des affaires à toi de L.A. ?»

« Non, c'est bon, je ne veux plus rien d'eux. J'ai déjà pris ce que je voulais avec moi. » répondit Tris, un sac sur l'épaule. Une voiture arriva et se stationna derrière celle d'Echo. Luna en sortit.

« Hey, la compagnie ! » lâcha Luna, Clarke alla dans ses bras.

« Tu as ramené ma voiture ! » sourit grandement l'avocate.

« Bah merci, il y a que ça que tu remarques. » gloussa Luna. Clarke ricana et toucha les cheveux de sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi les avoir coupés ? » demanda Clarke.

« Pas le choix, les gamins de Monty et Harper m'ont refilé des poux. » se renfrogna Luna. Clarke ricana.

« Avec la touffe que tu as, il est clair que tu n'avais pas le choix. » gloussa Echo.

« La ferme ! J'te signale que c'est grâce à moi que tu as échappé à la tondeuse. » râla Luna. Clarke était amusé. Leurs chamailleries lui manquaient énormément.

« N'abuse pas non plus. » roula Echo des yeux. « Et d'ailleurs, je t'avais clairement dit non pour la voiture de Clarke. »

« Oh ça va hein. Tu croyais transporter Tris comment ? T'as une voiture cinq places, je te signale et vous êtes six. » indiqua Luna. Echo leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Bien. J'aurais voulu rester avec vous, mais je dois régler quelque petite chose à L.A., due au fait que mes parents sont en cellule. » dit Roan, coupant Luna et Echo. Il se retourna vers sa sœur. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. » révéla Roan, en prenant Lexa dans ses bras.

« Tu en a déjà assez fait, maintenant, va gérer les dégâts. » sourit Lexa.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils y resteront bien longtemps. Ils payeront certainement la caution en attendant le procès. » annonça Clarke.

« Et nous allons devoir témoigner ? » Demanda Lexa.

« Oui sûrement, si tu veux porter plainte contre eux, c'est maintenant que tu dois le faire. » répondit Echo à la place de Clarke.

« Je verrais, pour le moment, je vais profiter du fait que ma fille est de retour. » répondit Lexa, tandis que Tris alla dans ses bras.

« Bon, eh bien moi, mon taxi est arrivé. » gloussa Luna, en tendant les clés de voiture à Clarke. La blonde sourit, regrettant cette furtive entrevue, elle lui donna un dernier câlin avant que Luna n'entre dans l'Uber qu'elle avait commandé plus tôt.

« Bon je vous laisse, j'essayerais de venir vous voir bientôt. » sourit Roan, prenant Lexa et Tris en même temps dans ses bras. Il partit par la suite.

« Clarke donne tes clés, s'il te plait. » fit Octavia. Clarke regarda sa sœur, hochant la tête.

« Je sais encore conduire. » souffla la blonde.

« Et que fera-tu si tu es suivi ? » demanda Octavia.

« Tristan conduira la voiture de Clarke, tandis que toi, tu viens avec moi. » Répliqua Echo à Octavia, qui attendait que Clarke donne les clés à l'agent. Clarke souffla de frustration et passa les clés à Tristan. Lexa et Tris monta à l'arrière de la voiture tandis que Clarke se mit aux côtés de Tristan.

Ils prirent la route, suivit de la voiture d'Echo. La route jusqu'au domaine se passa sans accroche cette fois-ci. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison et Clarke leur demanda de la suivre. Clarke les emmena dans le jardin où une grande bannière affichait 'Bienvenue Tris' tenu par des poteaux, des ballons multicolores, une nappe jaune sur la table de jardin, des bonbons, des gâteaux. Tris s'émerveilla. Elle regarda sa mère.

« Tu étais au courant ? » demanda Tris. Lexa sourit.

« Non, elle ne l'était pas. Bienvenue chez toi, Tris. » dit Clarke, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lexa regarda sa petite amie, heureuse. Pas étonnée de voir que cela été l'idée de Clarke. Les membres du domaine souhaitèrent, un à un, la bienvenue à Tris. Lexa eut les larmes aux yeux.

« TRIS ! » cria Madi en courant, Volt à sa suite. Tris et Madi se firent un câlin avant que la plus grande sorte de son sac la peluche de Madi. Elle lui tendit.

« Tient, je peux te la rendre maintenant. » sourit Tris. Madi prit sa peluche, souriant grandement.

« Elle t'a aidée ? »

« Beaucoup. » rassura Tris.

« Cool. Regarde, c'est Volt, avec maman, on l'a adopté. » fit Madi. Tris s'accroupit et caressa le chiot.

Les deux enfants parlèrent et s'éloignèrent abandonnant leurs mères.

« Bon, je ne sais pas comment prendre le fait que j'ai été ignoré par ma propre fille. » ria Clarke.

« On dirait que ta fille va faire la paire avec la mienne. » sourit Lexa.

« Alors, verdict ? » questionna Abigail en rejoignant Clarke et Lexa.

« Lexa a la garde exclusive de Tris et ses parents ont été arrêté. »

« Oh, pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Tris ? »

« Oui, mise en danger d'un mineur, et surtout, ils ont surement cherché à corrompre les assistantes sociales et la juge, car c'était l'un des chefs d'inculpations. »

« En tout cas, le principal est que Tris soit en sécurité. »

« Oui, il faudrait que tu voies avec Lexa pour la nutrition de Tris. » révéla Clarke, en regardant Lexa, qui hocha la tête.

« Je sais, mais laissons là prendre ses marques avant de lui faire passer des examens. De toute façon, vu qu'elle est ici, je peux la suivre de près et croyez-moi, ça ne va être facile pour personne. On va devoir s'acclimater à Tris. »

« Si elle se nourrit comme nous le faisons, ça n'irait pas ? » demanda Lexa.

« Non. Tu sais, elle a été conditionner pour n'avaler que le strict nécessaire, il ne faut pas faire n'importe quoi. L'assistante sociale avait raison de poser toutes ses questions, car malgré ça, Tris à un traumatisme. Et il va falloir être patient avec elle. Ce ne sera que le début de la guérison. »

Lexa se mordit la lèvre. Elle prit sur elle pour ne pas stresser. C'était nouveau pour elle, elle savait qu'avoir Tris n'allait pas être facile. Elle s'attendait au contre coup du conditionnement de ses parents. Elle avait d'ailleurs longuement parler avec Clarke à ce sujet, mais elle nageait toujours dans le trouble.

« Lexa, tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu fais partie de la famille, et je serais toujours là pour toi. Je compte déjà Tris comme ma petite fille et je l'aiderais de mieux que je peux. Mais pour le moment, on doit l'observer dans son nouvel environnement, la rassurer, lui donner l'amour et l'attention qu'elle n'a pas eue. » rassura Abby, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la brune. Elle voyait bien que son ancienne belle-fille était dans un doute constant et il était important pour elle de faire comprendre à Lexa qu'elle n'était pas toute seule dans ce nouveau challenge.

« Merci Abby. » sourit Lexa.

« De rien, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur tout le monde. » dit la doyenne en serrant Lexa dans ses bras avant de nouveau s'éloigner. Lexa acquiesça. « Bon. Allez gouter les cookies, mes sous-chefs ont bien travaillez. » gloussa Abby, en parlant de ses petits-enfants.

Abby se retira. Clarke s'avança vers la table où Raven et Echo grignotaient les sucreries à la table. Raven prit un brownie et le tendit à Echo.

« Goûte ça, c'est à tomber par terre. » dit Raven. Echo croqua un bout et le mâchouilla tandis que Raven mit le reste du brownie dans sa bouche.

« Vous savez, il y a des chambres pour ça. » claqua Clarke, en s'installant sur une chaise. Lexa s'asseya à ses côtés regardant Raven rougit furieusement et Echo s'étouffa presque. « J'avoue ne pas te comprendre, Raven. Tu es vraiment la pire quand il s'agit de plaisanter sur Lexa et moi, mais quand il s'agit de mes allusions sur Echo et toi, tu deviens aussi rouge qu'une tomate. » se moqua la blonde. Raven lui tira la langue de façon puérile. Clarke lui fit un doigt d'honneur discret. Lexa et Echo s'exaspérèrent.

« Elle n'as pas tort. » lança Lexa.

« Oh ça va toi, arrête de défendre la déesse de la jouissance. » claqua Raven. La main d'Echo claqua gentiment le crâne de Raven. « Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » se retourna-t-elle vers la policière.

« Arrête tes conneries et laisse-les. » souffla Echo, en roulant des yeux.

« Bien chef. » soupira Raven en posant son front contre la table. « Je crois que j'ai trop mangé de sucre. » souffla-t-elle. Echo passa une main sur la nuque de Raven. Celle-ci se redressa, se leva et s'assoit sur les cuisses de la policière.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, tu sais. » dit Echo, regardant Raven.

« Tu étais vraiment sérieuse ? » demanda Raven, choquée.

« Si je te propose, c'est que je le suis. » affirma Echo, en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Alors c'est mille fois oui ! » sourit Raven, serrant l'autre brune dans ses bras. Echo enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Raven en souriant tout autant.

Clarke prit un cookie et croqua dedans tout en observant Echo et Raven se faire les yeux doux. Elle regarda Lexa, un sourire amusé au visage.

« C'est comme si je regardais un film à l'eau de rose. » claqua la blonde. Echo détourna les yeux vers Clarke et lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

« Je crois que tu ne t'es pas vu avec Lexa. » gloussa Echo. Clarke lui tira la langue.

« Moi, ce que je retiens, c'est que vous êtes vraiment vulgaire. » dit Lexa, qui vola le cookie de Clarke pour en manger un morceau.

« Ça, c'était mon cookie. » lança Clarke. « Rend le moi ! » ordonna-t-elle. Lexa sourit et lui fit non du doigt. Clarke arqua un sourcil, regarda autour d'elle avant de se lever et d'essayer d'attraper le restant du cookie. Elles se chamaillèrent, essayant d'avoir le dessus, mais finalement Lexa réussit à le mettre dans sa bouche et naturellement Clarke essaya de chaparder un bout du cookie en bouche. Elles éclatèrent de rire, avalant chacun un morceau. Clarke déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur celle de Lexa avant de se rasseoir sur sa chaise. Forte heureusement le jardin était presque vide.

Elle croisa les regards d'Echo et de Raven, presque hilare.

« Je suis d'accord avec Raven, vous êtes pas du tout discrète… » gloussa Echo.

« Tu vois ce que je dois vivre quotidiennement, c'est des baltringues, je dois toujours sauver leurs culs. » soupira Raven.

« Que d'amour ici. » rétorqua Lincoln, qui venait de s'approcher pour prendre un gâteau.

« T'as vu ça ? » sourit Lexa.

« Oui, et pas que moi. » s'amusa Lincoln. Lexa fit les gros yeux. « Vous devriez vraiment en parler, parce que tout le monde devient suspicieux. »

« Ah parce qu'il est au courant lui aussi ? » questionna Echo.

« Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? » demanda Raven à Echo, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » répondit la policière.

« Quand tu dis tout le monde, c'est tout le monde ? » demanda Lexa.

« Ouais, même mama Abby. » avoua-t-il, prenant un brownie et partit, choquant le couple.

 **. . .**

Pendant ce temps, Tris et Madi faisaient de la balançoire, toute en ayant une discussion dès plus intéressante. Tandis que les jumeaux rallaient parce que c'était leurs tours, mais Madi les ignora.

« Tu sais, on est comme des sœurs et Volt peut être ton chien aussi. » révéla Madi. Tris tourna la tête, toute en balançant ses jambes.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Tris.

« Parce que ma maman, elle est amoureuse de ta maman. » dit simplement Madi.

« Ah bon ? » fit surpris Tris.

« Bah oui, mais il ne faut pas le dire. » ajouta Madi. Tris sourit.

« Pourtant, tu viens de me le dire. »

« Mais parce que tu es ma sœur. » ria Madi. Or, ce n'était pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Matthew et Charlotte se regardèrent, sourient et courent vers les adultes, vers Clarke et Lexa.

« Tata Clarke ! Tata Lexa ! » cria Matthew.

« C'est vrai que vous êtes amoureuse !? » ajouta en criant Charlotte.

Lexa vira au blanc tandis que Clarke eut la réaction de regarder autour d'elle. Malheureusement, le jardin était de nouveau peuplé. Echo et Raven se pincèrent les lèvres, s'empêchant de rire. Octavia avait viré au blanc écarlate, Lincoln ne savait plus où se mettre. Marcus sourit amusée. Abby regarda la scène sans aucune réaction, semblant attendre une réponse. Les autres adolescents ne se génèrent pas pour éclater de rire et Aden sembla réalisé quelque chose qui le mit très mal à l'aise.

Clarke se redressa dans sa chaise, se raclant la gorge. Elle regarda Lexa, figée. Tris et Madi arrivèrent devant leurs mères.

« Mais c'était un secret ! » s'exclama Madi, pas très contente. Elle s'approcha des jumeaux et bouscula Matthew, qui se retrouva le cul par terre. Tris l'empêcha de bousculer Charlotte.

« MADI ! » gronda Clarke. « Excuse-toi immédiatement. »

« Mais maman, ils ont dit que… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant excuse-toi. » dit plus posément Clarke. Madi se renfrogna.

« Je suis désolé. » fit Madi, les bras croisés, levant la tête fièrement.

« Fallait nous donner la balançoire ! » lança Charlotte, toute aussi têtue, croisant les bras. « Et c'est pas méchant d'être amoureuse ? » demanda Charlotte en se retournant pour regarder ses tatas.

« Non ma chérie, ça ne l'est pas. » répondit cette fois-ci Lexa. Charlotte sourit et alla dans les bras de Lexa pour lui faire un câlin. Clarke soupira, regardant sa famille et aux vues de leurs visages, ils attendaient une réponse. Matthew copia sa sœur, mais alla dans les bras de Clarke.

« C'est vrai que Tris et Madi sont sœurs ? » demanda le garçonnet. Clarke et Lexa regardèrent leurs filles qui danser d'un pied à l'autre. Puis le regard émeraude rencontra l'azur. Elles se sourirent, même si tout cela aller beaucoup trop vite.

« Et si vous laissez les tatas respirer ? » intervient Lincoln en s'approchant. « Et puis les balançoires sont libres maintenant. » lança-t-il. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, embrassa chacun la joue de leurs tantes avant de déguerpir vers les balançoires. Clarke tendit le bras pour que Madi vienne sur ses genoux et Lexa fit de même pour Tris. Puis leurs doigts se lièrent.

« Alors vous êtes ensemble ? » questionna Octavia, les bras croisés, près de son mari. Elle tourna la tête vers lui d'ailleurs. « Pourquoi tu ne sembles pas surpris ? » demanda-t-elle. Lincoln haussa les épaules nonchalamment. Octavia tourna la tête vers les autres, puis vers Raven et Echo, qui ne cachaient pas leurs amusements. « Mais putain arrêtez de sourire ! » s'exclama Octavia.

« O', tu surréagis. » fit Raven.

« Moi, je surréagis ? Alors qu'elles nous bernent tous !? » cria Octavia. « D'ailleurs, ça dure depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers les principales concernées, qui rester silencieuse. « Avant ou après Bellamy ?! » questionna-t-elle.

« Octavia, ça suffit. » claqua Abigail.

« Quoi ? Parce que tu conçois cette mascarade ? » demanda-t-elle.

« O', tu pleures. » déclara Aden. Octavia s'essuie les joues.

« Mais je ne comprends pas ! » s'exclama Octavia, les larmes ne cessant de couler. « Mais putain répondez ! » cria Octavia vers le couple. Lexa regarda tristement son amie, tandis que Tris se serra un peu plus à sa mère, apeuré. Clarke qui voyait bien la situation tendue et surtout la réaction de Tris, chuchota dans l'oreille de Madi. Sa fille hocha la tête, se leva et prit la main de Tris pour l'emmener découvrir sa chambre, comme sa mère lui avait demander.

Une fois sûre que les deux fillettes se sont éloignées. Clarke se leva et fit face à sa sœur.

« Concrètement, ce n'est pas tes affaires, mais tu as le droit de savoir. Comme vous tous. » dit Clarke, d'une voix neutre, regardant ses proches. « Ce n'est pas une mascarade, nous ne voulions pas vous bernez. Nous voulions juste prendre le temps qu'il nous faut avant de faire une quelconque annonce officielle. » avoua Clarke. « Si vous vous sentez trahi, nous sommes désolés. Mais j'aime Lexa et tout cela n'a rien à voir avec Bellamy. »

« Mais tu te rends compte que c'est ton frère ? »

« Oui, je le sais. Crois-moi, je suis bien au courant. »

« Le fait que vous soyez proche, je pensais juste que vous aviez une forte amitié… Mais… » souffla Octavia. « Depuis quand ? »

« Je n'ai pas trompé Bellamy, si c'est ça qui te fait peur. » intervient Lexa, se levant, prenant son courage à deux mains.

« Tu aimes les filles maintenant ? » demanda Octavia. Clarke soupira.

« Comme si, ça avait de l'importance. » murmura Clarke, frottant sa main sur son front. Lexa regarda Clarke, le cœur palpitant. Elle avait écouté depuis le début et elle n'avait pas manquée l'aveu que sa blonde venait de faire. Clarke venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait. Clarke l'aimait. Elle regarda son entourage.

« Je l'ai toujours été. » affirma Lexa. La boule au ventre, le cœur battant bien trop vite. Ils n'étaient pas tous au courant du passé de Lexa. Clarke tourna la tête et sourit fièrement avant de lui prendre la main.

« Mais Bellamy ? » questionna Octavia. Clarke faillit levée les yeux.

« Notre histoire est terminée, mais ça à compter, c'est juste fini à présent. »

« Je suis désolé, mais je… il va me falloir du temps. » soupira Octavia, en se détournant du couple pour s'éloigner.

« Laissez-lui du temps, laissez-lui voir ce qu'elle n'a pas pu voir. » rassura Lincoln en s'approchant du couple. Il sourit. « Je fais partis de celui qui a pu voir votre complicité avant tout le monde. Je suis content pour vous, je vous souhaite que du bonheur. » dit-il en embrassant le front de Clarke et la tempe de Lexa avant de rejoindre sa femme.

« Etant donné que je suis le petit-frère, je vais éviter de faire la même scène que ma grande sœur. » ricana Aden. « Lexa, tu as toujours été de la famille, même lorsque cela s'est fini avec mon frère. Et maintenant, tu es avec ma grande-sœur… Gustus dit toujours que toute chose arrive pour une bonne raison et ce n'est pas plus mal au final. Je vous souhaite que du bonheur. » finit Aden, en souriant. Il serra dans ses bras sa sœur et sa belle-sœur. « Mais ta pas intérêt de la faire souffrir, ok ? » menaça-t-il vers Clarke. « Et toi non plus. » ajouta-t-il vers Lexa. Les deux femmes acquiescèrent. Il sourit et se retourna pour partir, mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. « Par contre, améliorez-vous sur la discrétion. » fit-il en rougissant avant de prendre la fuite vers ses amis. Clarke et Lexa se regardèrent comprenant l'allusion. Raven le comprit également parce qu'elle explosa de rire. La blonde et la brune assassinèrent du regard la latino.

« Oh merde, aide-moi. » gloussa Raven, se cachant dans le cou d'Echo.

« Quant-à-moi, j'avais des doutes et vous ne faites que confirmer. Ça ne change rien pour moi. » lança Marcus en souriant. Clarke et Lexa lui sourirent.

« Maman ? » fit Clarke, se questionnant sur la réaction quasi nul de sa mère. Abigail sortit de ses pensées et fit son plus beau sourire.

« Quoi, Clarke ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, voyons. » répondit amusée la doyenne.

« Te regarder comment ? »

« Comme si tu espérais ne pas être déçu… » fit Abby. Clarke baissa le regard, se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue. Elle avait eu beau passé du temps avec sa mère, créant une nouvelle complicité ensemble, elle avait encore peur d'être déçu, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant et adolescente. « Ton homosexualité ne me pose pas de problème. Je savais bien qu'après Echo, tu allais un jour nous présentez une autre femme. Et si c'est Lexa, je suis la plus heureuse des belles-mères. » avoua-t-elle en prenant dans ses bras la blonde et la brune.

« Oui, parce qu'après tout, Lexa est la belle-fille parfaite. » railla Clarke, dans le seul but de détendre la tension accumulée.

« Exactement. » ria Abigail.

« Parfaite ? Moi ? Loin de là. Je ne sais même pas cuisiner correctement. » gloussa Lexa.

« Ouais, sur ce coup, je suis du même avis que Lexa. » lança Raven.

« Personne n'est parfait. » avoua Clarke, qui posa ses mains sur la taille de sa brune. Lexa rougit, regardant, malgré elle, autour d'elle.

« Elle n'est pas parfaite, tu ne l'es pas non plus. Mais si elle te fait rire au moins une fois, si elle admet qu'elle est humaine et qu'elle fait des erreurs, attache-toi à elle et donne-lui tout ce que tu peux. Elle ne va pas t'écrire de poème, elle ne va pas penser à toi à chaque instant, mais elle t'aime assez pour te donner une partie d'elle que tu pourrais brisée. Une personne parfaite ça n'existe pas, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un de parfait pour toi… » cita Marcus.

« Ça ne vient pas de Bob Marley ? » gloussa Raven.

« J'ai également été un adolescent. »

« Ça devait être fun. »

« Ça l'a été. » sourit Marcus.

Les femmes et le seul homme rigolèrent avant de passer à un tout autre sujet. Lexa s'excusa, et s'éloigna du jardin pour rentrer dans la maison. Clarke la suivit, elle l'attrapa par la main, ce qui fit retourner Lexa.

« Ça va ? » demanda soucieuse Clarke. Lexa sourit grandement.

« Bien-sûr. » rassura-t-elle.

« Tu es sûr ? » questionna-t-elle. « Après tout, tu viens de faire ton coming-out et notre couple vient d'être découvert… »

« Oui _bébé_. Tout va bien. » dit-elle en s'approchant de Clarke. Elle l'embrassa. « Je voulais juste aller voir comment vont les filles. » avoua-t-elle. Clarke sourit.

« Alors allons-y à deux. » proposa Clarke. Lexa acquiesça. Elles marchèrent jusque dans la chambre de Tris. Et ce qu'elles y découvrirent les firent craquer.

Tris et Madi étaient sur le lit, lisant chacun leur tour un paragraphe d'un livre de conte. Les deux mères restèrent silencieuses, profitant que leurs filles n'aient pas entendu leurs arrivés. Au bout d'un moment, elles se reculèrent et laissèrent les filles ensembles.

 **. . .**

 _Quelques semaines plus tard…_

L'acclimatation de Tris fut assez rude. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'alimenter correctement. Il fallait donc énormément de patience. Aussi, le soir, il lui arrivait d'avoir des peurs nocturnes et bien souvent, autant Lexa que Clarke retrouvait leurs filles endormies dans le même lit. De ce fait, Madi a rejoint la chambre de Tris, leur donnant pour règle de dormir chacun dans son lit. Les deux enfants le respectèrent.

La relation de Clarke et Lexa avançaient énormément. Elles se sentaient plus libre depuis la découverte, bien que Lexa préférait ne pas trop être démonstrative auprès des autres membres de la famille avec Clarke. Surtout en présence d'Octavia. Elle était encore sous le choc, mais elle n'en faisait plus de drame.

Aujourd'hui, Abby et Marcus avaient décidé d'emmener leurs petits-enfants mangeaient dehors, laissant les deux couples géraient leurs soirées. Octavia et Lincoln étaient repartit chez eux pour profiter d'un dîner en amoureux, en toute intimité.

Les adolescents avaient une soirée en ville, il ne restait plus personne au domaine. Clarke et Lexa étaient seules. Elles venaient à peine de manger et de débarrasser, qu'elles se dirigèrent vers les escaliers main dans la main.

Elles gravirent les marches jusqu'aux deuxièmes étages. Dans le couloir, Clarke arrêta Lexa et la plaqua contre le mur, un sourire en coin.

« Vu que nous sommes seules… Je peux faire ça. » murmura-t-elle, approchant ses lèvres pour venir embrasser sa petite-amie. Lexa ne tarda pas à approfondir le baiser. Avant de le rompre par manque d'oxygène.

« Comme si tu t'empêches de m'embrasser quand ils sont là… » gloussa Lexa.

« Pas faux… » ricana Clarke. « Je ne peux plus me passée de tes lèvres, elles sont si tentantes. » dit-elle en collant son front contre celui de Lexa. La brune sourit, amusée. « J'aime tout chez toi, tu sais. » ajouta la blonde, quittant son front, et croisa l'émeraude. Le cœur de Clarke battait bien plus fort. « Je… » bredouilla-t-elle. Elle inspira profondément et dit : « Je t'aime, Lexa. »

Lexa bloqua son regard dans l'azur, le cœur s'affolant, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle vient plaquée une main dernière la nuque de la blonde et l'autre sur sa taille avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Les langues s'entrechoquèrent, leurs pouls s'accélèrent, les corps s'échauffèrent.

Clarke passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Lexa, qui la laissa faire, continuant les baisers fougueux et avides. Lexa rompit le baiser, essouffler. Clarke la regarda pleine de confusion.

« J'en ai très envie. » déclara la brune.

« Mais ? » questionna Clarke. Lexa lui sourit.

« Pas ici, vient. » fit-elle, s'éloignant pour prendre la main de Clarke.

Dès que la porte de la chambre de Clarke s'était refermée derrière elles, la brune plaqua la blonde contre la porte, l'embrassant sauvagement. Clarke répondit, mais la stoppa un instant, essouffler.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Certaine, fais-moi l'amour Clarke » supplia presque Lexa.

/!\ Scène explicite

« Il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois. » sourit Clarke, connectant ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite-amie. Elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps. Elle repoussa Lexa jusqu'au lit. La brune s'assoit et Clarke approcha sa main sur sa nuque pour venir appuyer quelques baisers sur ses lèvres. Elle poussa légèrement l'épaule de Lexa, pour que celle-ci s'allonge sur le lit. Clarke sourit et monta à califourchon sur elle. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue. Lexa passa ses mains sur la chemise de Clarke, déboutonna un à un pour y découvrir sa poitrine couverte d'un soutien-gorge bordeaux.

« Tu es magnifique. » dit Lexa, le regard pétillant. Clarke sourit grandement, se redressa, retira sa chemise et enleva l'agrafe pour se retrouver complètement torse nue. Lexa rougit furieusement à cette vision, ce qui fit glousser la blonde.

« Ceci est à toi. »

Lexa se mordit la lèvre tandis que Clarke vint capturer ses lèvres. Lexa posa ses mains sur la taille de Clarke, hésitant à aller plus loin. Le simple fait de sentir les mains de la brune sur sa peau, lui procura d'innombrable frisson.

« Vraiment, ne te gêne pas, écoute ton instinct. » murmura Clarke, après avoir séparé leurs lèvres. Doucement, les mains de Lexa remontèrent nerveusement jusqu'aux seins de la blonde, et écouta les conseils de sa petite-amie. Elle était complètement novice et cela la faisait énormément stresser.

Clarke retira le t-shirt de Lexa puis reconnecta ses lèvres à celle de la brune puis prit un malin plaisir à dégrafer son soutien-gorge d'une main. Clarke coucha Lexa et prit rapidement un des tétons durcit dans sa bouche, le faisant tournoyer avec sa langue pendant qu'elle caressait l'autre avec sa main. La tête de Lexa se souleva vers l'arrière sur le matelas, lâchant un gémissement. Clarke remonta et traça un chemin de baiser le long du cou de Lexa et mordit légèrement sur son pouls, gagnant un autre gémissement de la part de la brune. Elle continua de descendre le long de sa poitrine, embrassant la vallée entre ses seins et son ventre. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint le jean de Lexa, elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux. La brune ancra son regard dans celui de la blonde et hocha la tête avec un sourire. Clarke sourit en retour et déboutonna le jean, le descendant pour le voir disparaitre sur le sol. Elle leva les yeux et elle constata la tâche humide sur la culotte de Lexa.

Elle passa ses doigts sur la zone mouillée, ce qui obligea Lexa à faire un mouvement de ses hanches pour davantage de contact. Elle retira les sous-vêtements de Lexa et, pendant quelques secondes, regarda fixement le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle. Avant que la brune ne grogne d'impatience. Clarke gloussa et s'approcha. Lexa pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Clarke à nouveau en son centre.

Clarke déposa sa langue sur son clitoris et enfonça doucement un doigt dans Lexa. Les gémissements de Lexa la firent sourire, elle ajouta un autre doigt et les recourba, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la main de Lexa soit à l'arrière de sa tête. Clarke leva sa main libre vers l'un des seins de Lexa et commença à jouer avec son mamelon entre ses doigts. Les gémissements de Lexa redoublèrent, ce qui obligea Clarke à accélérer ses doigts ainsi que sa langue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la blonde sentit sa petite-amie se serrer entre ses doigts tandis que son dos se cambrait sur le lit. Elle entendit le cri à peine dissimulé et une humidité abondante déferla entre ses doigts. La blonde sourit, amusée par la réaction du corps de la brune. Clarke rampa sur le corps de sa brune jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face. La blonde initia un baiser alors que la brune avait les yeux fermés, le souffle court.

/!\ A lire

« Bon sang… » déglutit Lexa.

« Je sais. » sourit Clarke, sa bouche déviant vers le cou de la brune. Elle déposa une multitude de baiser papillon. Lexa prit un temps pour reprendre ses esprits, mais finit par renverser la situation. Elles échangèrent un regard amoureux.

« Je t'aime, Clarke. » avoua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. Clarke sourit dans le baiser.

/!\ Retour de la scène explicite

La main de la brune vagabonda sur la taille de la blonde et alla attraper l'un de ses mamelons. Lexa eut un instant d'hésitation avant de descendre et de venir le mordiller entre ses dents.

Clarke était maintenant celle qui gémissait à toutes ses nouvelles sensations et pouvait se sentir devenir de plus en plus humide de seconde en seconde. Lexa se leva rapidement et enleva le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de la blonde d'un seul geste. Lexa prit un temps pour observer le corps de sa petit-amie et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'envie.

Quand Lexa se remit sur le lit, sa main longea la peau de Clarke jusqu'à l'intimité de celle-ci. Clarke se cambra, ses jambes s'écartèrent légèrement. Lexa approcha sa main incertaine, son regard fixé sur l'intimité de la blonde. Clarke attira le visage de sa brune vers elle.

« Ne te focalise pas sur ça et regarde-moi. » sourit Clarke. La brune asquiesça. Les doigts de Lexa s'approchèrent et toucha son clitoris. Elle commença à le titiller, ce qui fit gémir la blonde. Les doigts longs de la brune viennent rapidement s'insérer à l'intérieur de Clarke. Cherchant maladroitement le point qui délivrera sa petite-amie. Les gémissements de Clarke furent de plus en plus prononcés. Cela ne fit que la motiver davantage pour les entendre plus fort. Clarke finit par trembler et gémit plus fort "Fuck, Lex'". Lexa tira rapidement son majeur et son index dans Clarke, la délivrant complètement d'un orgasme tant attendu. Clarke s'effondra littéralement sur le lit, le souffle court, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Lexa s'approcha, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa blonde. Celle-ci entoura Lexa de ses bras.

/!\ Fin de la scène

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles étaient dans une position de cuillère sous les couvertures, heureuses et satisfaites.

« Je n'ai jamais jouis aussi vite… » murmura Lexa. Clarke sourit et embrassa son épaule.

« Tu m'avais caché que tu étais une femme fontaine. » gloussa la blonde.

« C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… » dit gênée Lexa, se retournant pour se cacher dans le cou de sa blonde. Clarke se mit à rire.

« En tout cas, c'était bien mieux que n'importe quel rêve que j'avais »

« Tu as rêvé de ça ? » se redressa Lexa, rouge pivoine.

« Bien des fois, mais ceci n'est pas comparable. » sourit Clarke, avant d'embrasser sa petite-amie.

Sans s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, elles s'endormirent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre.

 **. . .**

Clarke se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle observa un instant l'amour de sa vie, avant de quitter le lit. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et alla faire un tour aux toilettes avant de descendre. Elle ne réussit à ne faire que quelque pas, sursautant en voyant la personne face à elle.

**Ne pas taper please *oops*


	29. 911, quel est votre urgence ?

Clarke se réveilla en pleine nuit, elle observa un instant l'amour de sa vie, avant de quitter le lit. Elle se rhabilla rapidement et alla faire un tour aux toilettes avant de descendre. Elle ne réussit à ne faire que quelque pas, sursautant en voyant la personne face à elle.

Un homme assez bien bâti, habillé de noir de la tête au pied.

« Tristan ? » fronça des sourcils. « Vous n'êtes pas censé être de service ce soir… »

« Où est la poupée ? » attaqua-t-il directement.

Clarke arqua un sourcil, et le vit sortir une arme et la tenir en joug. Elle se raidit. Son cœur s'affola.

« La poupée Moana, celle de ta fille, où est-elle ? » répéta-t-il, plus agressif.

« Pourquoi veux-tu cette poupée ? » demanda Clarke, le fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoute, si tu veux que Lexa reste en vie, tu as plutôt intérêt à parler. »

Clarke se crispa, serrant des dents, prenant sur elle pour ne pas mettre en danger Lexa ou elle-même.

« Très bien, mais je veux savoir pour qui tu travailles. Finn, Ontari ? » demanda déterminée, il lui fallait une réponse.

« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier. » répondit-il, souriant en coin. Sois-tu me donne la poupée et tu me suis, soit Lexa, Tris, Madi et toutes les personnes qui sont ici, seront en danger. »

Clarke serra la mâchoire, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger sa famille. Elle recula et se dirigea vers la chambre de Madi et de Tris, fouilla et soupira, ne la trouvant pas.

« Alors ? » demanda presser l'homme, toujours le révolver pointait sur elle. Clarke jugea toutes ses options. Elle pourrait essayer de l'arrêter, mais c'était trop risquée. Elle pouvait certes, utiliser les enseignements d'Echo, mais si ce qu'il dit est vrai, elle ne veut mettre aucun membre de sa famille en danger. Elle réfléchit à la journée. Madi n'avait pas pris de poupée avec elle, alors cela devait être forcément quelque part. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité. Elle fit demi-tour, le cœur battant, Tristan toujours derrière lui. Clarke entra dans sa chambre, essaya de se repérer discrètement. Volt vient à ses pieds, elle le recula gentiment. Elle s'approcha du panier pour chien et vit la poupée Moana. Elle la prit et se redressa. Elle regarda rapidement Lexa qui dormait à point fermé. Elle prit sur elle et sort de la chambre, empêchant Volt de sortir.

Clarke savait pourquoi elle le faisait, mais cela n'en resta pas moins un stress pour elle. Elle devient stoïque, affichant un air neutre pour ne montrer aucune émotion. Elle le rejoint et lui passe la poupée. Tristan sourit et le refusa.

« Non, tu le donneras en main propre. Maintenant, avance. »

 **. . .**

La voiture roula rapidement sur le bitume. Clarke avait les mains liées et regardait par la fenêtre. Elle avait beaucoup trop de question sans réponse et pensa surtout à Lexa, qu'elle avait laissé dans son lit sans aucune explication. A sa famille, à ses amies. Elle sait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle ne connaissait pas l'identité, et pourtant, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même que tout cela était à cause d'Ontari. Il fallait bien que ceci arrive un jour et il semblerait qu'elle avait décidé que c'était aujourd'hui.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette voiture, mais la voiture commença à décélérer puis s'arrêta net. Tristan sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la porte arrière pour sortir Clarke de force. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose, dût au noir ambiant. Elle se laissa guider silencieusement vers un entrepôt plus loin. Il ouvrit la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, Clarke eut enfin sa réponse. Elle vit Finn, mal en point, attaché à une chaise, complètement défiguré. Clarke serra les dents et prit sur elle pour ne pas atteindre la panique qu'elle sentait poindre.

Tristan l'emmena sur une chaise et il la ligota. Ontari finit par faire son apparition, d'une fierté sans égale. Elle s'approcha doucement de Clarke, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée. » cracha Clarke. Ontari sourit.

« Voyons Clarke, pensais-tu vraiment réussir à m'échapper ? » gloussa-t-elle, en venant poser son doigt sur son menton pour le lui relever puis s'approcha, Clarke lui cracha aux visages. Ontari ricana et s'essuya avant de se détourner. « Quelle audace. » ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de Tristan, qui lui donna la poupée. Brutalement, Ontari vient déchirée la poupée à l'aide d'un couteau. Elle fouilla, semblant chercher quelque chose, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Furieuse, elle se rapprocha Clarke.

« Dis-moi que tu as pris ce qu'il y avait dedans. Sinon, tu es vraiment dans la merde. » dit-elle en lâchant la dépouille de la poupée par terre.

« Je.. Je ne comprends pas, la clé devait être dedans normalement. » souligna Finn, d'une voix chancelante. Clarke le regarda, comprenant rapidement la situation. Il se tourna vers la blonde. « Donne lui, Clarke. »

« Je n'ai pas de clé, idiot. Tu es au courant que ça allait forcément mettre en danger Madi ? » s'énerva Clarke.

« Je suis désolé… mais je ne pensais pas à- » fit Finn, mais il se fait arrêter net par Ontari.

« Il va bien falloir qu'un de vous deux, me dise : Où est mon putain de fric ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas Ontari, la clé USB donnait le code et le lien pour accéder à l'argent en ligne... »

« Tu sais Finn, si tu ne m'aurais pas balancer au flic et voler le fric de ma marchandise, on n'en serait pas là. Alors si tu veux que je ne fasse rien à ta fille, tu as plutôt intérêt à ne pas me faire tourner en rond. » cria-t-elle plantant son couteau dans la cuisse de l'homme, qui cria immédiatement dû à la douleur. Puis elle se retourna et regarda Clarke. « Et toi, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille faire un massacre dans ton petit coin perdu, avec ta jolie petite famille, tu n'as plutôt pas intérêt à me mentir. »

Clarke défia du regard Ontari, ce qui ne lui plut guère. Elle lui donna un coup de poing qui fit valser la tête de Clarke en arrière. L'avocate ne se laissa pas démonter. Ontari la frappa encore et encore au visage.

« Détache-moi et on sera équitable. » dit finalement Clarke avant de cracher le sang dans sa bouche.

Ontari arqua un sourcil amusé. « Je vois que tu t'es endurci. Un peu plus effronté. »

« Je t'emmerde Ontari et je n'ai pas ta foutu clé ! » grinça des dents Clarke.

« Clarke, ne soit pas si vulgaire. Sinon, je vais devoir demander à Tristan d'aller chercher ta petite chérie. » gloussa Ontari. Clarke la fusilla du regard, son cœur se mettant à battre soudainement plus rapidement, la peur s'insinuant en elle. Ontari sourit de plus belle. « Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouve. » ajouta-t-elle s'approchant de nouveau de Clarke, un nouveau couteau à la main. La lame vint effleurer doucement la peau de la blonde, celle-ci fit un mouvement de recul, qu'Ontari anticipa en l'attrapant par la nuque et appuyant de son autre main. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa gorge.

« Elle est le contraire de toi. Toi qui n'es qu'une sociopathe ! » cracha-t-elle. Ontari se redressa et posa sa main sur son cœur.

« Outch, ça me blesse, ce que tu dis là. » dit-elle de façon totalement ironique. Elle tourne le regard vers Tristan. « Retourne là-bas, tu attends qu'ils reviennent tous et tu suis le plan. » ordonna-t-elle. Il hoche la tête et quitta l'entrepôt.

« Suivre le plan ? Quel plan ?! » paniqua Clarke. Ontari se tourne vers elle.

« Comment pense-tu que je t'ai retrouvée ? Ta pote flic avait beau faire tout pour te protéger, j'ai fini par avoir ce que je voulais. Finn ne te trouvait pas, il fallait bien que je m'en mêle. Alors, j'ai pris les devants et j'ai contacté Nia. Maintenant, j'ai une dette et je dois la solder. » soupira-t-elle puis tourna son regard vers Finn, qui se vidait de son sang. « Bien, je vous laisse cogiter, et vous avez plutôt intérêt à me donner une réponse RAPIDEMENT. » cracha-t-elle avant de disparaître.

Clarke la regarda partir, toujours furieuse. Elle avait tellement peur du plan qu'Ontari avait concocter. Nia était en plus dans le coup. Elle aurait préféré que Nia et Titus ne payent pas leurs cautions. Mais elle n'avait le choix de rien là, elle ne contrôlait rien du tout.

 **. . .**

Finn avait fini par perdre connaissance, sans que Clarke puisse entamée une discussion. Elle avait d'abord essayé de s'extraire de ses liens, mais en vain. Elle soupira de frustration.

« Finn ! Finn, réveille-toi ! » cria Clarke. « Bon sang, crétin, si tu ne te réveille pas de suite, c'est moi qui viendrai te tuer après. » cria énerver Clarke.

« hmh… Cla… je.. » fit faiblement Finn.

« Finn, accroche-toi. »

« Je… Je… »

« Finn… s'il te plait, reste avec moi. » lança Clarke, inquiète, voyant la tâche de sang au pied de Finn.

« d..désolé… rke.. »

« Oh, tu peux l'être, idiot ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça hein ? »

« je… voulais.. proté… Madi. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Madi ? Tu plaisante ? Elle allait bien jusqu'à maintenant ! Elle risque de nous perdre tous les deux ! »

« Je.. sais.. » fit-il. Clarke soupira. Elle le regarda, il essaya de redresser sa tête en vain. Elle ferma les yeux et prit un temps pour réfléchir. Si Finn était sûr que la clé était dans la poupée, alors il a dû être duper. Après tout, il vient de sortir de prison. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de soudainement trouver une réponse logique.

« Ta mère, Finn. »

« Qu… mère.. pas… dedans… »

« C'est ta mère qui a envoyé la poupée à Madi et je suppose que tu lui as demandée de le faire. Ne me ment pas. C'est obligatoirement elle qui à l'argent ! » dit-elle, énervée. « Elle a un mec plus jeune en ce moment, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il soit son gigolo. »

Finn réussit à se redresser et bougea dans sa chaise, agitée.

« Mêle pas.. mère.. dans ça »

« Finn, tu… »

« BON ! J'espère que vous avez des réponses à me donner ! » arriva Ontari, croquant naturellement dans une pomme.

Clarke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, observant Ontari. Elle allait parler, quand soudainement Tristan entra dans la pièce avec…

« TRIS ! » cria Clarke. Elle lança un regard à Ontari. « Mais pourquoi ! » avant de détourner le regard vers Tris, complètement apeurée.

« Parce qu'elle est la dette que je dois à Nia. » dit froidement Ontari, faisant signe à Tristan de la mettre dans un coin. « Bon… Soit, je tue l'un de vous trois, soit vous me dites où est l'argent. »

Clarke regarda Tris, qui était recroqueviller sur elle-même au sol. L'avocate serra les dents et lança un regard meurtrier à cette timbrée d'exe.

« La mère de Finn, elle doit surement savoir. » répondit-elle. Ontari sourit.

« Je savais que tu allais servir à quelque chose. » ricana-t-elle en se détournant vers ses sbires. « Bien. Amenez-les dans le camion, on va direction New York, Clarke nous donnera gentiment l'adresse, hm ? »

Clarke hocha la tête. « Mais ne fait pas de mal à Tris. » dit-elle. Ontari arqua un sourcil avant de se détourner et de sortir. Tristan s'approcha d'elle et enleva les liens. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça… Tu nous connais… » murmura-t-elle à l'homme.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin d'argent et elle m'en à proposer beaucoup. Maintenant, ne cherche pas à t'enfuir et tout ira bien. » Répondit-il d'une voix froide. Clarke soupira et suit le mouvement, Tris vient rapidement à ses côtés. Tandis que Finn fut transporter par deux sbires d'Ontari.

Tout n'allait pas aller bien, la dernière fois, elle avait failli mourir. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent ?

 **. . .**

Agglutinée à l'arrière, Tris avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Clarke. La blonde caressait affectueusement les cheveux de la petite fille. Pour une raison inconnue, elle n'avait pas été rattaché.

« Je te promets que tout se passera bien. » murmura Clarke.

« Pourquoi ils font ça ? »

« Parce que ce sont des mauvaises personnes, mais les mauvaises personnes se font toujours arrêtée par les gentilles personnes. » essaya-t-elle de rassurer, même si elle-même ne l'était pas. Elle pensa à Lexa, qui allait remarquer sa disparition et celle de Tris. Et devina clairement sa panique.

« Comme toi qui a arrêtée Nia ? »

« Comme cela oui. » fit-elle en se forçant à sourire. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir cru que Nia était derrière elles. Elle posa sa tête sur la paroi, attendant anxieusement la suite des évènements.

 **. . .**

Ils roulaient depuis longtemps maintenant, Finn était dans un état critique et Tris avait réussi à trouver Morphée. Mise à part Clarke, qui était complètement affolée et se poser beaucoup trop de question quant à la suite des évènements. Soudain, la voiture s'arrêta, Clarke redressa la tête. Les portes s'ouvrèrent et Clarke entreprit de réveiller Tris. La petite fut un peu déstabilisé, mais revient vite dans le monde réel lorsqu'elle vit Tristan. Clarke sortit du camion, Tris ne quittant pas son flanc, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient à l'arrière de la maison de Karina. Des sbires d'Ontari rentrèrent en premier dans la maison avant que leurs prisonniers y entrent.

Ontari ne s'amusa pas à de nouveau les attachés. Elle montra Finn à Karina, qui était complètement affolé.

« Finn ! Mais qu'avez-vous fait à mon bébé ! » s'horrifia Karina et partit dans une tirade. Clarke resta silencieuse, Tris dans ses bras. Deux costauds les entourant.

« La ferme ! » cria-t-elle, en pointant une arme avec un silencieux vers elle. « Crois-tu vraiment que tu es en position de parler ? »

« Bébé, tu devrais te taire, elle… » fit le petit-ami. Ontari pivota et lui tira une balle entre les deux yeux. Clarke appuya sur la tête de Tris contre elle pour l'empêcher de voir quoique ce soit.

« Toi aussi ! » s'énerva Ontari. « Je commence à perdre patience ! Maintenant, tu vas me dire ou est mon fric ! » s'exclama-t-elle à Karina. La femme se renfrogna, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, complètement tétanisée.

« Je.. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez… » bafouilla-t-elle. Ontari visa Finn, cette fois-ci, alors qu'il tenait à peine debout.

« Vraiment ? Tu veux que te rafraichi la mémoire ? »

« Non, non ne vous en prenez pas à mon fils… s'ils vous plait. » paniqua Karina.

« Dites-moi, où est la clé. »

Karina réalisa. « Je… je ne l'ai plus… »

« Qu'avez-vous fait de l'argent ? » s'énerva un peu plus en la pointant cette fois-ci de son arme. Karina leva les mains en l'air par reflexe.

« Dan… Dans ma chambre à l'étage, en face de l'escalier, dans le placard, il y a un double fond. L'argent est dedans. »

Ontari la jugea un instant avant de regarder ses sbires et leur faire signe d'aller voir. Les sbires reviennent vers Ontari, lui donnant un sac. Elle les stoppa.

« Comptez l'argent bande d'idiot ! » rouspéta-t-elle. Clarke observa Tristan et lui murmura quelque chose qui le fit légèrement tressauter. Ontari s'éloigna puis s'approcha de Finn. L'arme toujours en main. Le silence était étouffant dans la pièce, malgré les geignements de Karina. Au bout d'un certain temps, les sbires se redressent.

« Il y a que 100 000 dollars, patronne. »

Ontari se retourna direct vers Karina. « Et il y en manque 100 000 dollars. » fit-elle amèrement, tirant à bout portant, une balle dans la tête de Karina, qui s'effondra au sol. Clarke détourna le regard. « Cherchez les objets de valeur et prenez-les. » ordonna-t-elle. « Tous ! » cria-t-elle en voyant qu'aucun ne bouger. Ils se dispersèrent, laissant Clarke, Tris et Finn seule face à Ontari. Clarke se redressa.

« Ne tente rien, Clarke, tu pourrais le regretter. » avertit Ontari. Clarke serra les dents.

« Et après ? Tu comptes me tuée, Ontari ? » demanda Clarke, la fusillant du regard.

« Oh non pas tout de suite, je compte bien m'amusée, mais on verra si tu survivra cette fois-ci. » sourit machiavélique Ontari.

Clarke serra un peu plus Tris dans ses bras, le regard brulant de haine pour la brune. Les sbires reviennent avec des sacs.

« Bien, apportez-moi tout ça dans le camion et brulez cet endroit. » fit Ontari, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. « Et mettez-moi les deux pot-de-colle, laissez Finn ici. » ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Tristan prit le bras de Clarke et les amena vers le couloir.

« Tu as une minute. » dit-il en donnant des clés de voiture. Clarke le regarda surpris. Il haussa les épaules puis la reprit par le bras. Une fois dehors, Clarke attendit le bon moment pour donner un coup bien placé à Tristan avant de fuir vers la voiture de Karina. Elle monta dedans, obligeant Tris à y monter avant de partir sous les chapeaux de roues. Les murs crispèrent, mais elle ne le prend pas en compte. Elle n'avait que faire de la discrétion.

La voiture prit rapidement de l'élan et dû freiner violemment pour tourner dans une rue. Ontari les suivit rapidement, elle regarda dans le rétroviseur, le cœur battant, et accéléra un peu plus, concentrée. Klaxonnant sur les piétons et les véhicules sur son chemin. Elle prit un embranchement dans une petite ruelle et freine un bon coup.

« Descend Tris. »

« Quoi mais… »

« Descend ! » cria Clarke. « Et cache-toi derrière une poubelle, et ensuite, va voir la police, demande Echo. D'accord ? »

Tris regarda Clarke, les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais… »

« S'il te plait Tris, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… »

« Et toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » répondit Clarke en se penchant pour venir embrasser la tempe de Tris. Tris regarda une dernière fois Clarke et sortit, se cachant derrière une poubelle. Clarke redémarra en trombe et fuit vers la route principale. Ontari arriva à la rattraper aussitôt.

Le cœur de Clarke était à son point culminant, l'adrénaline dans ses veines, elle accéléra de nouveau pour rejoindre une route moins fréquentée, mais Ontari n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Après plusieurs kilomètres, elle lui fonça dessus, ce qui fit dévier légèrement Clarke de sa trajectoire. Elle continua à appuyer sur l'accélérateur pendant un moment avant de voir une voiture en plein milieu de la route, les feux de détresse allumé. Instinctivement, elle fut déstabilisée. De plus, Ontari était à sa droite. Clarke mit un coup de frein, mais elle roulait bien trop vite alors elle donna un coup de volant qui fit partir violemment la voiture contre des barrières de sécurité. Clarke n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Et n'ayant pas mis de ceinture, son corps s'expulsa en dehors du véhicule, traversant la vitre pour tomber de la falaise.

La voiture d'Ontari s'arrêta net et elle s'approcha avec deux de ses sbires. Ils regardèrent en bas. Le corps de Clarke gisant quelques mètres plus bas, échouée sur une pierre.

« Que faisons-nous, patronne ? »

« Rien, elles sont mortes. » dit froidement Ontari, cherchant le corps de Tris. Ce n'était pas prévu. Nia allait lui faire la peau. « Elles ne peuvent pas survivre à cette chute. Partons et appel les autres pour leur signifier qu'on continue le plan. » dit Ontari, retournant à sa voiture avec ses deux gros bras, partant rapidement.

 **. . .**

Tris sortit de sa cachette peu de temps après. Elle se dirigea dans un dîner et expliqua son histoire. Chose inutile puisqu'il avait déclenchée l'alerte enlèvement de Tris. La responsable reconnus l'enfant et n'hésita pas à appeler la police qui arriva rapidement sur les lieux. Echo sortit de son véhicule de fonction en trombe. Clarke et Tris, ayant disparu, c'était la panique autant aux commissariats, que chez la famille. C'était un soulagement lors qu'elle avait eu l'appel. Bien qu'elle avait toujours aussi peur pour son amie.

« Tris ! » cria-t-elle, tomba à genoux devant elle. Elle scanna rapidement l'état de l'enfant avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle.

« Clarke et moi, on s'est enfuie, mais Ontari nous suivez toujours alors elle m'a dit de descendre de la voiture… »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans une ruelle, mais après elle est partie… »

« Et dans quel voiture, tu serais me le dire ? »

« Non… »

« Vous étiez où avant ? »

« Une maison… Je crois que c'était la maman de l'homme… »

« L'homme ? Ce ne serait Finn par hasard ? » demanda Echo.

Tris acquiesça. « Tristan a donné les clés de voiture à Clarke. Elle était noire. »

« Surement celle de Karina… » marmonna Echo. Elle se releva et prit la main de Tris pour l'emmener en dehors du diner. Elle la plaça à l'arrière et passa un appel à Monty pour qu'il fasse une recherche rapide du véhicule. Elle reprend sa route. Sa priorité était de retrouver Clarke, mais elle ne pouvait décemment prendre la petite avec elle.

Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps à la réflexion que Monty lui donna la dernière localisation du véhicule. Elle tourna et prit le même chemin. Soudain, des camions de pompier passèrent devant elle. Echo accéléra pour les suivre, reconnaissant l'unité d'Anya et freina un bon coup en voyant la scène d'accident. Elle sortit du véhicule paniqué et se dirigea directement vers Anya dès qu'elle l'aperçoit.

« C'est Clarke ? » demanda-t-elle sans s'annoncer. Anya sursauta et se tourna vers Echo.

« Echo, tu devrais t'éloigner… »

« M'éloignée ? Non ! C'est Clarke !? »

« Oui… mais- »

« Anya, Echo ? » demanda Tris qui arriva derrière elles.

« Ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ! » souffla soulagée Anya en venant prendre Tris dans ses bras.

« Comment va Clarke ? » demanda la petite attristée. Anya se redressa.

« Ecoutez, je vais descendre, il faut que je me prépare, rester derrière les barrières de sécurité, s'il vous plait, ne nous gênez pas. » dit clairement Anya, avant de s'éloigner.

 **. . .**

Anya s'équipait avec tout le matériel d'escalade. Elle devait descendre en rappel pour voir l'état de Clarke, quelques mètres plus bas. Pour le moment, elle agissait plutôt que pensée. Faisant abstraction que Clarke était une amie.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je le fasse Anya ? »

« Non, c'est une amie. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber. »

« Justement, cela te touche beaucoup trop. Nous ne l'avons pas vu bouger, si tu descends et tu vois qu'elle est.. »

« Elle n'est pas morte, d'accord ! Je le refuse ! » s'énerva Anya, s'éloignant, elle rejoint la rambarde. Elle passa au-dessus et se prépara à la descente. Une fois quelques mètres plus bas, avec toute une procédure, elle se détacha et examine les dégâts. Elle essaya de passer outre cette vision et alla voir si Clarke respirait encore. Après trois vérifications, elle entendit la faible respiration de Clarke. Elle se redressa et regarda en l'air, prenant sa radio.

« L'hélicoptère est bientôt là ? »

« Il arrive oui, elle est vivante ? »

« Oui, mais je doute qu'elle puisse attendre puis longtemps. » dit Anya, en baissant de nouveau son regard vers Clarke. « Elle a sûrement un trauma crânien, une jambe complètement disloquée, ainsi que l'un de ses bras. Il va falloir mettre la planche délicatement… » soupire Anya. « Vous allez devoir descendre, j'ai pas trop d'option. »

« Tu es sûr de la solidité du caillou, où elle est posée ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire seule et tu le sais. »

« Très bien, je vais descendre, j'arrive. »

« Très bien. » soupire Anya, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Elle s'approcha un peu plus de Clarke pour examiner du regard ses blessures. Son collègue ne tarda pas avec une planche. Anya mit le collier cervical à Clarke puis délicatement avec son collègue, elle fit glisser le corps de la blonde sur la blanche. Elle l'attacha fixement alors que l'hélicoptère arriva près d'eux. Ils firent le transfert et Anya ne réfléchit pas à deux fois pour accompagner Clarke. Le collègue alla prévenir Echo et Tris.

La policière se dirigea directement vers sa voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital.

 **. . .**

Anya arriva la première dans la salle d'attente, suivit de Echo et Tris. La policière avait évidemment prévenue tout le monde. Il ne se passa pas vingt minutes avant que Raven ne saute dans les bras d'Echo. Elles s'embrassèrent puis se regardèrent.

« Alors ? » demanda Raven, inquiète.

« Elle est au bloc, on n'en sait pas plus. Il refuse de nous le dire, vu que nous ne sommes pas de la famille. »

« Que des abrutis. » soupira Raven, avant d'aller serrer Tris dans ses bras et saluer Anya. Elle s'installa au côté d'Echo, entrelaçant ses doigts au sien.

Peu de temps plus tard, Luna et Niylah arrivèrent en trombe, serrant leurs amies dans les bras avant de poser les questions, totalement inquiète.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Abby arriva avec Lexa et Madi. La doyenne les salua, mais ne perdit pas de temps pour aller harceler les médecins sur l'état de sa fille. Madi et Tris étaient toutes les deux sur l'une des jambes de Lexa. Elles avaient enfoui chacun leur petite tête dans son cou.

Echo était furieuse de ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Clarke de cette folle. L'annonce, cinq heures plus tard, tomba sur la famille comme une chape de plomb.

 **. . .**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _(Ce n'est pas vrai.)_

 **.**

* * *

 **Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Alors petite info, le weekend qui arrive, 13 & 14 Juillet, je vais à la convention d'UnitedFandoms voir Alycia, Ricky, Jessica héhé ! Donc, il se pourrait que vous n'ayez pas de chapitre. Alors pas de panique ;)**

 **xoxo - Elektraae**


	30. Woods

**Bonjour, bonjour. Je sais, je suis désolé d'être en retard sur la suite. Mais promis, j'essaye de faire au mieux :D**

 **Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, espérant que vous tiendrais le coup !**

 **Des bisous - Elektraae**

* * *

Jamais, au grand jamais, elle aurait pensée être dans cette situation, il y a quatre ans. Vogué entre son travail et son rôle de maman. Gérer tous n'étaient pas chose facile, mais elle ne regrettait rien de tout cela. Même lorsqu'elle et ses enfants allaient être en retard.

La maman marchait rapidement et ses gestes étaient précipité et saccadé. De plus, elle était demoiselle d'honneur, elle devrait être en avance, mais lorsque son petit bonhomme courrait après Volt, le chien de la famille, ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à la mettre en avance. Surtout quand Volt finit par casser le vase favori de la mère. La brune sortit son balai, rouspétant contre le chien avant de monter à l'étage et de tambouriner à la porte de la salle de bain.

« Tris, dépêche-toi ! » cria-t-elle.

« Mama, tu peux me le mettre ? » demanda une petite brune, sortant de sa chambre, lui tendant un collier. La mère regarda sa fille tristement, hochant la tête silencieusement.

« Tourne toi, Madi. » dit-elle. L'enfant se tourna et la mère ferma le fermoir sur la nuque de sa fille. Elle tourna Madi vers elle, prit le médaillon entre ses doigts avant de lever les yeux vers ceux de sa fille. Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Merci, tu peux me faire une tresse ? » demanda Madi. Au même moment, la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

« 'Man, il y a un problème avec ma robe. » dit Tris, au niveau du cadran de porte. La mère regarda la robe blanche et découvrit qu'elle était trouée.

« Merde, stupide chien… » soupira la mère, excédé. Elle frotta sa main sur son front, cherchant une solution. « Ok, il me semble que tu as une autre robe blanche dans ta garde-robe, mets là. »

« Je ne peux pas plutôt enfiler mon tailleur-pantalon à la place ? » soupira Tris.

« Maman, je veux faire pipi. » arriva soudain son petit garçon, vêtu d'un costard. La brune regarda son fils qui approcha, elle le prit dans ses bras et regarda ses filles.

« D'accord, mais tresse les cheveux de ta sœur. » répondit-elle.

« Ok, maman. » fit à l'unisson les deux filles.

« Et dépêchez-vous ! » cria la mère, en partant en direction des toilettes. Une fois devant, elle abaissa le pantalon et le petit-garçon se tourna.

« Ne fait pas pipi à côté et surtout pas sur ton pantalon, Jacob ? Compris ? » indiqua la maman.

« Oui. » dit-il, en levant la cuvette des toilettes.

« Après, tu me diras où est passer ton nœud papillon… » fit-elle en s'éloignant un peu. Son fils se concentra pour bien viser. Une fois finit, il remonta son caleçon et la mère l'aida à remettre son pantalon.

« J'aime pas. » dit-il du haut de ses quatre ans, en croisant ses bras.

« Pourtant, tu es très beau avec. Je suis sûre que Lucas et Noah n'auront pas un aussi beau nœud papillon. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Sûre et certaine. » répondit-elle. Le petit garçon sourit.

« Je vais le chercher. » dit-il en courant. La mère ne chercha même pas à le réprimander, elle regarda l'heure sur l'horloge murale. Ils étaient définitivement en retard. Elle entendit des pas dévaler les escaliers.

« On est en retard ! » s'exclama Tris, suivit de Madi.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas la peine de courir dans les escaliers ! Je ne tiens pas à vous amener à l'hôpital. »

« Pas grave, mamie nous soignera. » fit Madi en enfilant son petit sac autour de son épaule.

Jacob arriva et la mère s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle remonta le col de sa chemise blanche et lui confectionna un nouveau nœud papillon.

« Parfait, nous sommes prêts. » souffla soulager la mère.

« T'es sûr, 'man ? » gloussa Tris.

« Parce que je suis sûr que les pantoufles ne sont pas recommandées au mariage. » se moqua Madi. Jacob rigola tandis que la mère baissa son regard sur ses pieds.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous. Mettez Volt dans la voiture, prenez le cadeau, attachez-vous. J'arrive. » s'agaça la mère en courant dans les escaliers.

« Et c'est à nous que tu fais la leçon ! » cria Madi en rigolant.

Lorsque la mère redescendit, une paire de talon dans ses mains et une paire plate à ses pieds, elle prit son sac, regarda rapidement autour d'elle et sortit de la maison. Elle alla sur le siège conducteur, donnant ses talons à Tris installait à l'avant, qui avait déjà ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Elle regarda à l'arrière, Jacob et Madi étaient attaché et leur chien était dans le coffre. Elle s'attacha et démarra.

 **. . .**

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, après avoir arpenter la ville de Polis qui s'était agrandi depuis ses dernières années, ils se garèrent devant la maison du domaine. Ils sortirent tous et traversèrent la maison pour se retrouver dans le jardin.

« La famille Woods daigne enfin nous faire l'honneur de leur présence. » plaisanta une femme.

« La ferme Raven ! »

« Laisse-moi te dire que tu es très vulgaire devant tes mioches, Lexie. » gloussa-t-elle. Lexa soupira.

« Lexa, tu es magnifique. » lâcha une autre femme, en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras. « Et vous aussi, les enfants. » dit-elle en prenant chaque enfant dans ses bras. Madi resta plus longtemps dans les bras de la femme.

« Merci Echo, c'est plaisant à quel point quelqu'un fait attention à moi. » plaisanta Lexa. Raven lui tira la langue.

« C'est vrai que ça fait un bail que je ne t'ai plus vu aussi belle. » claqua Raven.

« HEY HEY ! Voilà mes amours ! » s'exclama une autre qui bouscula le couple pour atterrir dans les bras de Lexa.

« Bon sang, Luna, tu m'étouffe. » souffla Lexa. Niylah arriva derrière et fit la bise à la brune.

« Bon, Gina est en panique et on a besoin de tes mots rassurants. » s'exclama Niylah. Lexa acquiesça.

« Ok, les enfants, pas de bêtise. Tris, Madi, vous surveillez Jacob, d'accord ? »

« Oui, maman. » soupirèrent les deux filles. Lexa sourit et s'éloigna avec Echo, Raven, Niylah et Luna, mais se retourna à la dernière minute.

« Oh, et surveillez Volt également. » lâcha-t-elle. « Et Tris, lâche tes écouteurs ! »

Lexa allait pour rajouter quelque chose, mais Echo l'en empêcha en la forçant à avancer.

« Laisse-les vivre. » ricana Raven. Lexa leva les yeux au ciel et elles rentrèrent de nouveau dans la maison pour rejoindre une chambre où Gina se trouvait.

 **. . .**

« MAMIE ! » cria Jacob en courant dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci réceptionna son petit-fils difficilement.

« Outch, doucement mon cœur, tu sais, mamie est plus toute jeune. » ria la doyenne. Madi et Tris arriva alors que le chien de la famille était parti rejoindre son compagnon de jeu, Hermès. Les filles embrassèrent la joue de leur grand-mère. « Vous êtes beau, mes chéris. »

« Toi aussi, mamie. » dit Madi.

« Bien, où est votre mère ? »

« Partit voir tante Gina. »

« D'accord, vous avez dit bonjour ? »

« Non, pas encore. On va y aller. »

« Très bien. Faite donc, je reviens. » dit Abigail, reposant le garçon et en s'éloignant. Les trois Woods partirent dire bonjour à tous les invités avant de rejoindre les autres enfants à une table. Madi rejoignit Charlotte et Matthew alors que Jacob commença à jouer avec Noah et Lucas. Tris s'installa sur une chaise, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, ses yeux fixés sur son smartphone.

« Bah alors, on ne vient pas dire bonjour à son tonton préféré. » dit un jeune homme, enlevant les écouteurs des oreilles de Tris. Celle-ci sourit grandement et vint lui faire un câlin.

« Aden ! Je pensais que tu étais avec oncle Bellamy. »

« Nope, Lincoln, John et Wells sont assez pour canaliser son stresse. » rigola-t-il. Tris sourit alors qu'Aden vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tris regarda les invités et Aden fit de même. « Il est cool ton tailleur, le bordeaux te va à ravir. »

« Merci, c'est mieux que cette robe blanche à fleur. » ricana Tris.

« Ahah, je me doute. Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Volt l'a mangé. »

« Volt a bon dos. » ricana-t-il, en bousculant sa nièce de l'épaule. Tris haussa les épaules amusées.

« Comment as-tu fait pour que Lexa accepte cette tenue ? Surtout qu'elle était exigée par Gina. »

« On était en retard, j'ai profité de la cohue pour avoir ce que je veux. Tu crois que Gina va m'en vouloir ? »

« Non, bien-sûr que non. » dit-il dans un sourire. « Alors, tu vas rester dans ton coin toute la journée ? » demanda-t-il.

Tris haussa les épaules, silencieuse, regardant le groupe d'adolescent plus loin.

« Tu sais, ils ne vont certainement pas te manger et Diana, la cousine éloignée de Gina est vraiment gentille et elle a ton âge. Tu devrais aller avec eux. »

Tris baissa le regard. Aden toucha le poignet de sa nièce. Tris, âgée de quatorze ans à présent, avait des difficultés dans ses interactions sociaux avec les adolescents de son âge. Elle était ouverte à sa sœur, son frère et sa mère, mais lorsqu'elle était entourée d'un trop grand nombre de personne, elle se renfrognait dans sa bulle.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » questionna-t-il. Tris regarda Aden, et hocha négativement de la tête.

« Comme tu veux. » dit-il, toujours souriant. Il se leva et se dirigea vers les adolescents. Il parla avec eux quelques minutes avant de s'en aller. Tris l'avait observer faire tout du long. Une jolie rousse se dirigea à présent vers Tris, qui baissa le regard, faisant mine d'être sur son téléphone.

« Hey ! Il parait que tu n'oses pas te joindre à nous ! » s'exclama la jeune fille rousse. Tris déglutit et releva les yeux. Elle observa la jeune fille, qui était face à elle, un large sourire avenant. Le cœur de Tris bât plus rapidement. « Je suis Diana. Il parait que ton oncle se marie avec ma cousine. » essaya la Rousse. Tris acquiesça, mais ne trouva pas les mots. « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? » questionna-t-elle. Tris regarda Diana et celle-ci ricana. « Je vois, tu n'es pas très bavarde, mais tu peux toujours venir, on ne va pas te manger, promis. »

Tris finit par sourire.

« Ah ! En plus, elle sourit. » dit Diana. Tris baissa le regard alors qu'une main vint s'infiltrer autour de la sienne. Tris leva les yeux, surprit. « Allez, suis-moi. » dit la rousse en entrainant Tris. Leurs mains toujours jointes.

 **. . .**

Une arche décorée de fleur blanche, des chaises où était installé les invités. Bellamy et Gina se faisaient face, souriant, heureux. Ils étaient enfin mariés. Ils s'embrassèrent lorsque le prête lança cette fameuse phrase 'vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.'. Tout le monde se levèrent et applaudirent, scandant des « vive les mariés » à tout vas.

Gina lança son bouquet, atterrissant directement dans les mains de Lexa. Qui trouvait ça complètement ironique. Un goût amer dans la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, elle refila le bouquet à Raven à ses côtés avant de quitter la foule. Elle rentra dans la maison, ignorant les appellations et mécaniquement, elle se dirigea dans la chambre que celle de son cœur avait partagée. Elle s'effondra dans le lit, regardant le plafond.

Elle partit en sanglot. Ce mariage, cette amour que renvoyait Bellamy et Gina, lui faisait mal. Cela lui renvoyait ce qu'elle avait perdue.

 **. . .**

La fête battait son plein, mais Lexa n'était pas revenue. Raven, Echo, Luna, Niylah, Roan, Anya, Lincoln et Octavia étaient installé à une table. Et leur sujet principal était Lexa.

« On devrait aller voir si elle va bien, non ? » demanda Octavia.

« Laissons-lui le temps. » fit Anya.

« Bellamy et Gina ont disparus aussi. » ricana Luna, qui voulait changer de sujet.

« Je ne veux pas savoir où ils sont partis. » grimaça Echo.

« Facile, ils sont partis fabriquer un bébé. » gloussa Raven.

« Reyes… » s'exaspéra Niylah.

« Bientôt Lewis. » tira de la langue Raven.

« Je crois que je vais retirer ma demande en mariage. » lâcha Echo. « On peut faire ça ? » questionna-t-elle aux autres. Le teint de Raven devint livide.

« Non, je ne crois pas. » ricana Roan. « Et ne le fait pas ! Ils ne restent plus que vous deux mariés et tout le monde aura trouver chaussure à son pied. » dit-il alors qu'il prenait la main d'Anya. Echo ricana et sembla voir le renfrognement de Raven alors elle lui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille qui sembla faire sourire la brune.

« Sauf Lexa. » répliqua Lincoln. Un silence de mort s'installa. Luna lâcha un soupire.

« Ok, j'ai un aveu à vous faire. » lança Luna. Niylah essaya de l'arrêter.

« Mon cœur, non. »

« Ils ont le droit de savoir ! » dit-elle. « Clarke pourrait venir. » avoua, en les regardant tour à tour.

Les visages fut aussi choqué les uns que les autres.

« Comment ça, pourrait ? » questionna Octavia.

« Eh bien, j'ai surpris une conversation entre tes parents tout à l'heure… C'était plus une dispute qu'autre chose, Marcus n'était pas heureux parce qu'Abigail a invité Clarke. »

« Sérieusement ? » s'exclama Raven.

« Je pense que Marcus sait ce que la venue de Clarke fera et comme c'est le mariage de Bellamy, sa réaction est compréhensible. » expliqua Niylah.

« Non, mais vous avez vu la réaction de Lexa au simple mariage de ses amis ? » s'affola Anya. « Si Clarke vient, ça va être un cataclysme. »

« On est au courant, merci An' » soupira Echo.

« Après, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle va venir, si ? Après tout, elle est aux abonnés absentes depuis deux ans. Luna, Niylah et Echo, vous étiez ses plus proches amies et elle vous a rayés de sa vie, comme si vous n'existez pas. Même Madi, sa propre fille... » lança Roan.

« J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. » lâcha Octavia. « Clarke n'aurait pas tout abandonnée comme ça. »

« Pourtant, elle l'a fait. » souffla amèrement Luna.

« Surtout que Lexa et Clarke étaient vraiment amoureuse. »

« Pas assez apparemment. » dit tristement Echo.

« Hey ! Réveillez-vous ! Clarke est resté deux ans dans le coma. A son réveil, nous n'avions plus le droit d'aller la voir. Ma mère a tout fait pour protéger Clarke, il y a une raison à ça ! » s'exclama Octavia.

« Elle as raison. » s'exclama une voix derrière elle. La table se retourna et vit Bellamy accompagné d'Aden et de Gina. « Notre mère nous cache énormément de chose. » ajouta Bellamy.

« Clarke est arrivé. » dit Aden, pas très serein.

« Abby est avec elle pour le moment. On vous demande de ne pas faire d'esclandre, même si ça fait longtemps que vous ne l'avez pas vu. » ajouta Gina.

« On est tous sous le choc de cette nouvelle et ma mère s'expliquera surement, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est mon mariage, les gars. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas vieux, on va tout faire pour mettre l'ambiance. » arriva un homme, le prenant par les épaules.

 **. . .**

Tris avait rejoint le groupe d'adolescent, mais restait toujours silencieuse et dans son coin. Pour le moment, elle observait. Max et Gaëtan étaient tous deux âgée de seize ans. Il y avait Ryan, âgée de quinze ans. Lola et Billy âgée de dix-sept ans. Tous étaient accueillis au domaine.

Tris les connaissait, mais elle ne s'était jamais confrontée à eux jusqu'à maintenant. Elle regarda Diana, qui était du même âge que Ryan qui l'accompagner dans la Ford Mustang que Raven avait réparée et qui était ici depuis quatre ans. Evidemment, Tris savait à qui appartenait la voiture. Le garçon appuya sur le klaxon, ce qui fit sursauter Tris, mais rire Diana. Les autres adolescents jouaient à côté avec un ballon. Le ballon tapa la voiture.

« Hey ! » cria Tris. « Eloignez-vous et descendez de là. » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Oh, mais c'est quel mort Liah Rose. » railla un adolescent en s'approchant de la jeune fille. Tris se recula. Diana sortit de la voiture et se mit entre l'adolescent et Tris.

« Lâche là Max et va jouer au ballon à l'extérieur. » claqua Diana. Max leva les yeux au plafond, avant de glousser.

« J'ai mieux. Et si on jouait à « Action/Vérité » » proposa-t-il, en lançant un regard vers ses deux amis. Qui était plus qu'intéressé.

« Sérieux, il est débile ce jeu. » lança Lola.

« Non, ça peut être cool. » railla Billy. « Si vous choisissez trois fois vérité, vous aurez un gage. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Diana ? » demanda Max.

« D'accord. » sourit-elle, en prenant la main de Tris dans la sienne et elles s'installèrent sur le sol. Max sourit en les observant et s'assoit.

Leur jeu commença doucement. Gaëtan lança une application sur son téléphone. Il appuya sur l'écran et la bouteille désigna Max. Il lui posa une question et tout s'enchaina très vite. Les questions qui d'abord étaient banales, devient plus intime au fur et à mesure. Pour la troisième fois, Tris choisit vérité.

« Hin-hin. Trois fois vérité égale gage. » railla Max. Tris baissa le regard, se mordant la joue. « Alors qu'est-ce je vais te faire faire. » dit-il en réfléchissant. « Oh tient embrasse-moi. »

« Mec, elle a quatorze ans ! » gloussa Billy.

« Quoi, elle a dit qu'elle avait embrassé personne, faut bien une première à tout ! »

« T'es vraiment qu'un crétin Max. » souffla Diana.

« Quoi ? Parce que tu veux te proposer peut-être ? » lança Max, défiant Diana du regard. La rousse sourit et se tourna vers Tris. Elle posa sa main sur le menton de Tris et capta son regard. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha doucement. « Détends-toi. » Tris se crispa et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de la rousse. Le baiser fut doux et Tris réussit même à fermer les yeux, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Diana continua, posant sa main sur la joue de Tris.

La porte de la dépendance s'ouvra à la volé, laissant la lumière du jour et l'air entrait dans la pièce. Madi s'approcha et s'arrêta nette devant Tris et l'autre jeune fille s'embrassant. Elles n'avaient rien attendu contrairement aux autres qui s'étaient détourné de la petite de dix ans.

« TRIS ! » appela Madi. Tris sursauta et se sépara brutalement de la rousse pour se retourner, rouge tomate. « Maman est ici. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est là. » roula-t-elle des yeux.

« Non, pas Lexa. Clarke. » dit Madi, les larmes aux yeux.

« Parce que tu as deux mères ? » questionna choquée Diana. Tris regarda Diana, et se détourna pour se lever. Elle prit Madi dans ses bras et elles sortirent de la dépendance. Diana s'était rapidement levée pour les suivre.

S'ensuivit une chasse à l'homme, Tris et Madi questionnaire quelques invités pour demander s'il n'avait pas vu Lexa. Leur priorité restait leur mère. Elles allèrent demander à Jacob, mais celui-ci ne savait pas. Ainsi, Tris, Madi et Jacob accompagné de Diana arpentèrent la maison.

« Je sais ! » s'exclama Madi. Elle courra et s'arrêta devant une porte ou Volt tenait la garde. Le chien se leva, la queue se balançant dans les airs. Tris ouvra la porte et vit leur mère dans le lit allongé. Diana regarda les trois enfants et le chien rejoindre le lit. Tris se posa sur l'épaule droite de sa mère, tandis que Madi se posa sur la gauche. Jacob alla sur sa mère et le chien posa sa tête sur les jambes de sa maîtresse. Les larmes qui s'étaient estomper, retombèrent de plus belle. Diana ferma la porte et descendit pour rejoindre le jardin.

Un attroupement avait lieux. Elle s'approcha des adolescents.

« Tu as perdu ta princesse ? » gloussa Max.

« La ferme Max. Ce n'est pas drôle. » dit-elle en croisant les bras. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« La sœur de Bellamy, d'Octavia et d'Aden est revenue. Clarke. » dit Lola.

« Tu l'as connue ? »

« Ouais, elle était cool. Elle a réuni Lexa et Tris. Et Clarke est la 'vraie' mère de Madi. Mais une timbrée d'exe s'en est pris à elle. Elle est tombée dans le coma suite à un trauma important et ensuite, après en être sortie, elle a disparue. »

« C'est chaud cette histoire. » s'exclama Gaëtan.

« Ouais, mais c'est la vie, mec. »

 **. . .**

Après un moment, Lexa se redressa et ses enfants aussi. Elle leur sourit et embrassa à chacun leur tempe.

« Merci. » dit-elle. « Je pense que je me suis assez absentée. J'ai juste un petit coup de mou. Je suis désolé, si je vous ai inquiété. » dit-elle. Madi et Tris se regardèrent, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Clarke est là. » répéta, sans douceur, Jacob après l'avoir entendu plus d'une fois dans la bouche de ses sœurs. Lexa se figea, regardant son fils.

« Qu… quoi ? » bafouilla-t-elle.

« On pensait que tu savais, vu que tu étais ici. » dit Tris, regardant la chambre. Lexa hocha négativement de la tête.

« On peut partir s'il te plait, maman. » demanda Madi, les larmes aux yeux. Lexa regarda Madi et sourit tristement. Elle caressa sa joue, en déglutissant, de nouvelles larmes menaçant de couler.

« Tu… tu ne veux pas la voir ? » questionna Lexa tout de même. « C'est ta mè… »

« Non, c'est toi. Elle, elle m'a abandonnée ! » s'exclama Madi. Tris se pinça les lèvres. Lexa baissa le regard sur le pendentif qu'avait Madi autour du cou. Elle savait très bien que c'était faux. Clarke compte beaucoup pour Madi. Elle soupira et se leva. Elle n'était définitivement pas prête pour lui faire face.

« Allons-y. » dit-elle en quittant la chambre. Discrètement, Lexa et sa petite famille rejoignirent le véhicule dans le seul but de rentrer chez eux, sans prévenir quiconque. Une fois arrivée dans leur maison, ils se changèrent et s'échouèrent tous dans le canapé devant un film de Netflix. Blottit les uns contre les autres.

Lexa ne tarda pas à recevoir de nombreux messages de ses amis. Ils voulaient savoir où ils étaient alors elle demanda à Tris de répondre qu'ils étaient rentrés à la maison. Par la suite, ils ne répondirent plus à aucun message et la famille put enfin avoir un peu de répit.

 **. . .**

 _Pendant ce temps, tous avaient rejoint Clarke…_

Abigail regarda sa fille. Elle espérait que les choses soient plus faciles et pourtant, tous la blâmer. Clarke supplia du regard sa mère d'intervenir. Abigail s'approcha.

« Arrêter de l'étouffer. » dit-elle en se mettant au côté de Clarke. Elle s'était longuement questionner si cela était une bonne ou mauvaise idée. Elle avait longuement invitée Clarke à reprendre contact avec tout le monde, mais sa fille n'avait jamais réussi.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu la protège alors qu'elle a fait et continue de faire du mal à Lexa. » s'exclama Bellamy. « C'est mon mariage, Maman ! Comment tu as pu l'invité en sachant ce qu'il allait se passer. »

« Lexa est partie avec les enfants. » intervient Echo en revenant. Tous attendaient en croisant les bras. Clarke baissa la tête à l'attente de ce prénom. Abigail regarda son mari, espérant trouver du soutien, mais elle n'en trouva pas.

« Maman, ce mensonge ne peut plus durée ! » s'exclama Octavia. Oui, Abigail avait caché l'état de Clarke pendant deux ans, voir plus longtemps. Cela avait assez durée.

« Tu ne peux pas laisser débarquer Clarke comme si elle n'avait pas déserté pendant deux ans. » ajouta Aden. Abigail regarda tour à tour ses enfants et s'arrêta sur Clarke silencieuse. Elle lui prit la main et regarda sa famille.

« Très bien réunion de famille dans le salon dans dix minutes. Marcus, assure-toi que quelqu'un gère les autres invités et rejoins-nous. Il faut que je parle à Clarke avant. »

« Comme si tu n'en avais pas eu assez ! » s'agaça Aden. Clarke baissa un peu plus la tête, toujours silencieuse. Abby tira sa fille et alla dans le salon.

Clarke s'assoit sur le canapé, les jambes tremblotantes. Sa respiration se fit filante, elle faisait une attaque de panique. Abby s'accroupit et capta le regard de sa fille.

« Hey ma chérie, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, voilà, tout va bien se passer. Inspire, expire. » indiqua d'une voix douce. Clarke suivit les indications et elle se calma légèrement avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« C'est trop dur, maman. » dit-elle, les larmes dévalant ses joues, Abby les essuya de ses pouces.

« Hey regarde-moi, s'ils veulent me blâmer, alors qu'ils le font, mais ils ne peuvent pas te blâmer toi. Parce que pendant tout ce temps, tu te bâtais pour retrouver une vie normale. »

« J'ai tout perdue, maman. » arriva-t-elle à dire, malgré les sanglots. « Je ne retrouverais jamais une vie normale. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise mon cœur. »

« Elle m'as tout pris, maman. Regarde-moi, je sursaute encore au moindre bruit, je fais des crises d'angoisse à répétition, et c'est encore pire lorsque je me retrouve dans une voiture. Je ne peux plus faire de marche trop longue, sinon, je me fatigue trop… Je… Je suis de nouveau brisée. »

« Bon sang, cesse de dire des bêtises ! En deux ans, tu as tout réappris. Tu es forte et ça, tout le monde le reconnaitra. »

« J'ai déçu tout le monde… » fit Clarke, se calmant.

« Tu te rappel ce que ton père disait ? »

« Que je suis une battante… »

« Et tu l'es, tu l'as toujours été ma chérie. »

« Oui, mais… »

« Non, Clarke, ne discute pas. Le fait que tu sois vivante relève du miracle, j'ai suivi tout tes progrès et maintenant, il est grand temps de reprendre contact avec tout le monde. Il est grand temps que tu reprennes ta vie. Il est grand temps que tu reprends contact avec Lexa, parce que tu ne l'as pas oublié et elle non plus. »

« Si justement ! J'ai oublié Lexa ! J'ai oublié même oubliée ma fille ! J'ai oublié tout le monde ! » s'énerva Clarke, serrant des poings et des dents. Abby lui prit les deux mains et la scrute du regard.

« Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, tu te souviens ma chérie. »

Clarke soupire et opina de la tête. Elle essaya de se reprendre comme elle le faisait à l'époque, en vain. Son cœur finit par tambouriner dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit rentrer un par un sa famille, qu'elle n'avait plus revue depuis quatre ans. Depuis que sa vie avait complètement basculer.

L'heure était enfin arrivée. L'explication n'allait plus tarder.

* * *

Alors, pas trop perturbé par le bon dans le temps ?

Note : Tris à maintenant 14 ans. Madi en a 10 et Jacob en à 4. Mais... Attendez, Jacob n'était pas là, et il a quatre ans ? Oups...


	31. Souvenir

**Jour 1 – Le réveil**

La première chose que Clarke vit lors de son réveil fut le plafond blanc et froid. Ensuite, elle eut la sensation de bouche pâteuse très désagréable ainsi qu'une sensation de vide intersidéral, complètement perdue. Un réveil assez difficile surtout lorsqu'on se rencontre qu'on ne connait même plus son prénom.

Ce réveil, Abby le vécu aussi difficilement que sa fille. Le simple fait de voir son regard vide d'émotion qu'elle reconnaissait habituellement chez Clarke était un supplice. L'étincelle de vie, sa joie de vivre, sa prestance, ce qui faisait d'elle sa fille avait complètement disparu. C'était la mère de sa petite-fille et ceci était un déchirement intérieur, car voir sa fille aussi désorienté, aussi fragile et perdue n'aurait jamais dû exister.

Abby s'était doucement avancée dans la pièce vers le lit de Clarke et s'était faite envoyer méchamment baladée. Tel une parfaite inconnue. Comme si, toutes ses années de souffrance, de douleur, de séparation et de bonheur n'avaient jamais existé. Dès l'instant où elle avait croisé le regard et vu le comportement de Clarke, elle sût que cela n'allait pas être chose aisée. Elle devait recréer un lien entre elles, pour qu'elles puissent partir sur des bonnes bases en se faisant confiance à l'une et à l'autre. Chose qui avait pris un certain temps.

Lorsque le médecin vint lui faire passer divers examens de contrôle, Clarke avait catégoriquement refusé d'être approchée, criant et pleurant à chaude larme. Cela avait pris bien quatre jours entiers pour que Clarke écoute un minimum Abby.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 5 – Les examens**

A ce moment précis, Clarke était assez calme, cela encouragea Abby a posé la question à sa fille.

« Tu es prête pour les examens ? » demande la mère à sa fille. Clarke hoche la tête positivement, pas très rassurer. Abby alla chercher le médecin et s'approche de sa fille pour lui prendre la main.

« Bonjour Clarke. » s'approche le médecin. Clarke le regarde avec crainte. Il commença à lui poser diverses questions dont elle ne sut quoi répondre. Par conséquent, il sut le degré de son amnésie. Il lui fit faire des tests d'élocution, de motricité et même des radios pour un diagnostic de pointe. Avec toutes les données qu'il avait, il finit les tests et regarde Abby.

« Si vous pouviez me suivre, s'il vous plait. » Dit le médecin avant de sortir de la chambre. Abby serre la main de sa fille pour la rassurer avant de quitter la chambre et de suivre le médecin jusqu'à son bureau. Même si Abby était médecin et pouvait aisément poser un diagnostic elle-même, il souhaitait l'informé de son compte-rendu.

« Votre fille a une perte totale de la mémoire. Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'elle récupère l'intégralité de sa mémoire au jour d'aujourd'hui. Sans comptée ses troubles phoniques, moteur et son fonctionnement cognitif. » dit-il une fois sur son siège.

« Je sais, je suis médecin. Ce genre de patient est compliquée à gérer au vu de leur perte totale d'identité. Trouble de la concentration, organisation de la pensée, et du comportement (saute d'humeur et caractère différent.) » cite Abby.

« Exact. Mais heureusement, elle est bien entourée. » dit-il, un sourire rassurant. Abby le regarde et se force à sourire. « Le rétablissement va être long et il va falloir énormément de patience. Elle restera à l'hôpital, et selon ses progrès, elle pourra sortir. Je vous conseillerais de l'intégrer dans un institut spécialisé. Elle va avoir besoin de séances de kinésithérapie, d'ergothérapie, d'orthophonie et d'un psychologue. » Dit-il.

Abby hoche la tête négativement. « Non, hors de question. Je gérerais. »

« La famille soutient, mais il serait bon pour Clarke d'être entourée de meilleurs spécialistes. » dit le médecin en croisant les bras.

« Elle le sera ici, non ? » questionne Abby, s'appuyant sur le dossier de son siège.

« Evidemment, mais ils sont bien moins habitués à gérer ce genre de pathologie. » ajoute-t-il en essayant un sourire rassurant.

« J'imagine, mais tout ira bien. Je n'ai pas envie de l'envoyer dans un institut spécialisé, surtout qu'elle n'a même plus de repaire. » dit Abby en croisant les bras, ne voulant aucunement changer d'avis.

« Très bien, mais vous savez ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains jours et mois. » explique-t-il, un peu plus dur.

« Oui et j'en assumerais les conséquences. » lance Abby, en hochant la tête.

« Bien. » dit le docteur. Abby acquiesce et part du bureau sans oublier de le saluer.

Elle se dirige ensuite dans la chambre de Clarke. Elle s'arrête et se pose sur le chambranle de porte, la voyant endormie pour l'observer quelques instants. Elle s'approche et dépose un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

« Je suis là, ne t'en fait pas. » Murmure-t-elle. Elle lui caresse les cheveux puis s'assoit sur la chaise près du lit, se promettant qu'elle veillera et se rattrapera de toutes ses années où elle n'avait pas été là.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 21 – Matin**

Clarke fixait la fenêtre, perdue dans un univers parallèle. Elle refusait catégoriquement les séances avec les professionnels. Abby essayait de lui faire changer d'avis, mais une chose qui n'avait pas changée, c'était qu'elle était toujours autant bornée. Pour se faire comprendre, elle n'hésitait pas à montrer sa colère et à pleurer à chaude larme. Au fil des jours, elle avait réussi à faire fuir la plupart du personnel.

« Bonjour, bonjour ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui Clarke ? » entre avec entrain la kinésithérapeute dans la chambre. Clarke ne prit pas la peine de détourner son regard de la fenêtre. Depuis que les séances sont prévues, la kiné avait pris la fâcheuse tendance de venir malgré le refus catégorique de la patiente et repartait à chaque fois bredouille. Ce qui agacée fortement Clarke et elle lui faisait bien comprendre généralement. Sauf qu'au fils du temps, elle baissait sa garde avec la Kinésithérapeute.

« Prête pour ta séance, Clarke ? » Ajoute la kiné face au silence, en se postant devant la fenêtre. Clarke n'eut pas le choix d'ancré son regard dans celui de la kiné. D'un regard assassin, Clarke hoche négativement la tête pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait toujours pas. La kiné soupire et hoche la tête tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

« Très bien. Alors, je vais m'installer ici et tu vas me tenir compagnie, puisque de toute façon, je ne peux pas modifier mon planning comme bon te semble. » réplique la kiné en sortant un mot-croisé.

La kiné regarde une dernière fois Clarke, qui avait repris la contemplation de la fenêtre. Elle resta assise et commença ses mots-mêlés. Au fur des heures passées, Clarke dévia son regard pour observer cet étrange phénomène.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 21 – Nuit**

Clarke était debout dans une vielle maison délabrée, seule, effrayée, immergé dans les ténèbres, ne trouvant aucune source de lumière, ni de sortie. Un bruit soudain de porte qui claque se fit entendre, ce qui la fait se retourner immédiatement dans un sursaut. Des claquements de talons, des pas se rapprochement de plus en plus. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et monte les escaliers deux à deux. Elle entre dans une pièce et se fait attraper, presqu'immédiatement, elle cri, se débat, voulant fuir celui qui lui voulait du mal. Elle réussit à s'échapper et elle court vers une autre pièce. Elle se retrouve soudainement prise au piège entre le mur et la personne sans visage.

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! » cri Clarke à chaude larme. Elle sent des mains appuyées contre ses bras. Elle se débat de plus en plus, mord l'homme sans visage.

« Aïe putain ! Clarke ! CLARKE ! » attendit-elle sans arrêter de se débattre. « Réveillez-vous ! » cria cette même voix.

« Impossible Linda, il faut lui administrer un sédatif. » fit des voix très éloignée qu'elle ne prit pas en compte.

« On peut au moins utiliser une méthode moins drastique, Malia. » souffle l'infirmière. Alors qu'un gros fracas se fit entendre. Ceci eut le don de réveiller Clarke, dans un sursaut.

« N…n.. » essaye en criant et en se débattant toujours Clarke, en crise de larmes.

« Crois-moi, j'ai déjà essayé et ses peines perdues. » entendit-elle de nouveau avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Par la suite et pour son bien, pour qu'elle ne soit plus un danger pour elle-même et pour autrui, suite aux comptes-rendus des infirmières, son médecin lui prescrit des calmants.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 46**

Clarke passait la plupart de son temps à fixer la fenêtre de sa chambre, isolé de tout. Elle refusait toujours de voir les professionnels. Par conséquent, elle ne parlait toujours pas, elle ne marchait pas non plus, ses bras se mouvaient, mais avec faiblesse. Elle avait clairement besoin de suivre enfin le chemin de la guérison, mais elle ne le souhaitait pas.

Abby la regardait, complètement indécise de la marche à suivre. Elle se redresse, comme pour se donner du courage et sortit son téléphone, s'approche et capte son attention avant de lui montrer des photos. Confuse, Clarke leva son regard sur sa mère.

« Regarde, là, c'est Madi, ta fille et elle souhaite te voir, tu veux bien la voir ? » Dit Abby, toujours en lui montrant son téléphone. Clarke la regarde effrayer, tétanisé. « Peut-être que ça aiderait ta mémoire si tu acceptes de les voir ? »

« N…n » Fit-elle en hochant négativement la tête.

« Tu es sûr ? Ce sont ta famille tu sais et… » demande Abby, en lui montrant de nouveau la photo. Clarke tourne la tête et repousse maladroitement le téléphone de sa mère.

« N..n ! » Fit-elle plus fort malgré ses fortes lacunes pour parler. Abby recule. « N…n N..n » continue Clarke, qui partit en crise de colère mêlée de larmes. Ce repliant sur elle-même. Abby abdique et se recule. Elle prit une grande respiration alors que Clarke continuait sa crise.

« C'est bon ma chérie, j'arrête de t'embêter, calme-toi. » dit-elle doucement. Clarke fit un geste de la main, qu'Abby comprit rapidement. Elle hoche la tête défaitiste. « Bien je te laisse… » fit Abby en sortant de la chambre.

« Hey Abby ! » lança une jeune femme tout sourire. « Oula, ça ne va pas fort vous ? »

« Oh, bonjour Kira. » dit Abby, d'une mine triste. « Elle ne veut toujours pas voir notre famille. » soupire-t-elle. Kira pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du médecin.

« Laissez-lui du temps, elle n'accepte pas encore sa condition. » essaya-t-elle dans un sourire. « On essaye de l'aider au mieux et vous aussi, mais malheureusement elle n'a pas encore la volonté d'avancer et de guéri, donc c'est compliqué. Nous ne pouvons pas lui imposer notre choix. C'est à Clarke, et seulement à elle de prendre la décision de rejoindre la voix de la guérison et pour le moment, c'est impossible. »

« Je sais bien, mais la voir comme ça… » craque Abby en s'effondrant. Kira la prit directement dans ses bras.

« Prenez une pause, je vais m'occuper d'elle. »

« Je doute qu'elle dise oui aujourd'hui aussi. » soupire Abby complètement abattue.

« Mhm ce n'est pas un souci. Je vais gérer. » sourit Kira. Abby acquiesce et finit par s'éloigner pour rejoindre la cafétéria. Kira entre dans la chambre et fixe Clarke du regard, comme pour juger si c'était le moment de lâcher une plaisanterie comme elle avait pris l'habitude de faire. Elle jugea que non et avança le fauteuil roulant vers le lit.

« Alors toujours pas décider à vouloir de notre aide ? » demande de façon rhétorique Kira, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle n'aura très certainement aucune réponse. Kira lui montre son bouquin de mot croisée alors que les yeux azur de la jolie blonde ne cessait de la quitter du regard. « Bien, allons voir s'il fait beau dehors, mhm ? On se mettra sous un arbre, à l'ombre et tu m'aideras à trouver les mots pour une fois. » sourit Kira en s'approchant un peu plus de Clarke. Elle passa son bras sous les jambes de Clarke pour la pivoter dans le lit. La blonde la fixait toujours, dans un silence de mort.

« N…n » tenta Clarke, mais Kira glousse et refuse catégoriquement de l'écouter.

« Ça va être sympa, tu verras. » dit-elle en regardant Clarke, qui se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. « Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets et si vraiment tu veux rentrer, on rentrera, ok ? »

Clarke réfléchit un instant avant d'hocher positivement de la tête. Kira l'aida à rejoindre son fauteuil et pour la première fois depuis ses examens d'après réveil, elle parcourut les nombreux couloirs jusqu'au jardin de l'hôpital sous les paroles rassurantes de Kira. Comme prévue, Kira la fit s'asseoir dos à un arbre et elle s'installa à ses côtés. Kira passa un stylo à Clarke pour que ce soit elle qui entoure les mots.

C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent plus d'une heure et demi assise sous l'arbre, Kira gagnant la confiance de Clarke, peu à peu.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 60**

Assise sur le lit, la kinésithérapeute pliait, replié, étirée et masser ses muscles atrophiés. C'était des exercices habituels que Clarke avait débuté depuis maintenant deux semaines, de son plein gré. Comme à son habitude, Clarke observait la jolie kinésithérapeute, totalement dans le silence. L'ancienne avocate n'était pour le moment pas en mesure de parler. Elle n'était plus qu'un bébé, réapprenant l'apprentissage de la parole et malgré qu'elle comprenne parfaitement ce que lui disait les professionnels et sa mère, il était pour elle impossible de tenir une conversation.

Cependant, son rétablissement était très loin. Clarke avait des problèmes de concentration et des sautes d'humeur intense qui handicapé énormément. Abby faisait son possible, mais parfois, elle avait juste besoin d'une pause et donner le relais aux professionnels. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse pas s'exprimer normalement pesait énormément sur Clarke. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça et sa frustration était bien visible. Comme manger des aliments liquides fades et écœurant pour réhabituer son corps.

Abby passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital et regretter par moment, d'avoir pris la décision de ne rien dire à sa famille, mais quand elle voyait dans quel état se mettait Clarke, il était préférable de garder le secret. Et puis c'était assez dure de voir Clarke sans savoir qui elle était.

Elle ne voulait pas imaginer comment les autres le prendraient. Lexa avait tellement souffert, qu'elle ne voulait pas lui donner un faux espoir inutile. Surtout qu'ils avaient dû tous vivre deux ans dans l'inquiétude qu'elle ne se réveille jamais.

« Voilà, ce sera tous pour aujourd'hui. » dit la kiné, lâchant sa jambe. Clarke la regarde sérieuse, roulant des yeux. « Oui, je sais, tu dois encore aller voir l'orthophoniste. La kiné pose sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke. « Tout ira bien, tu avances à ton rythme, d'accord ? »

Clarke hoche la tête et la kinésithérapeute s'éloigne avant de l'aider à se remettre confortablement dans le lit. La blonde lâche un soupire de frustration. La kiné finit par faire une blague pour la faire rire avant de quitter la chambre, ce qui ne fonctionne pas.

Elle passait ses journées à aller à ses séances et observer le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Se posant mille et une question sur son passé. Être dépourvu de mémoire était insupportable pour elle. Tellement insupportable que lorsque sa mère rentre dans la chambre, elle essaye de se faire comprendre en vain. Elle s'énerve.

« J…j..j.. » s'impatiente Clarke. Abby s'approche et pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Calme toi ma chérie. Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas y arriver tu sais. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Clarke grogne et retira violemment son bras. « Tu veux que je te laisse ? » demande Abby, voyant que sa fille était remontée. Clarke hoche la tête positivement et Abby sortit de la chambre, déçue de ne pas savoir comment l'aider.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 144**

Clarke était dans une piscine thérapeutique, complètement immergée alors que la kinésithérapeute la tenait par la taille, la soutenant. L'eau permettait à son corps de flottait et l'aidait par conséquent à reprendre une posture droite et surtout réhabilité ses membres atrophiés.

« Voilà, Clarke, c'est bien. Continue comme ça. » Dit la kiné.

« Kira… » s'énerva Clarke, essayant de s'éloigner de la jeune femme.

« Je sais. » soupire la Kiné, en raffermissant l'étreinte. « Je dois arrêter de te parler comme un bébé. Mais comprends-moi, je suis tellement fière de toi. Je sais que les débuts ont été difficile pour toi, mais maintenant ça fait un moment qu'on suit les mêmes séances et avec ta motivation d'aujourd'hui, je trouve que tu es sur le bon chemin de la guérison. Je tiens à t'en faire part. » réplique-t-elle. Clarke se calme et sourit légèrement avant de continuer son avancée dans l'eau. La séance dure un moment avant que Kira ne la stoppe, elle aide Clarke à sortir de l'eau.

Un passage au vestiaire et Kira poussait le fauteuil jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke.

« D'ailleurs, tu as retrouvé quelques souvenirs depuis la dernière fois ? » demande Kira, toute en poussant le fauteuil de Clarke.

« O…ui. » dit Clarke en hochant la tête, munie d'une grimace. Elle réfléchit un instant dans sa mémoire avant de prononcé « passé » difficilement.

« Pas de souvenir récent ? » fronce Kira des sourcils, intéressée, mais ayant l'objectif la faire parler.

« Non… » bégaye Clarke, prenant un temps pour trouver les mots exacts. « Vu… maman. » ajoute-t-elle toujours en grande difficulté. Le plus difficile pour elle était de réapprendre correctement à parler, à ce souvenir des mots et de rester concentrer assez longtemps. Elle avait quelques souvenirs qui revenait par intermittence, mais généralement elle avait pratiquement tous ceux du passé juste avant la mort de son père.

« C'est déjà un bon début. » sourit Kira. Clarke grogne, pas vraiment convaincue de ce fait et encore moins convaincue que Kira est compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Une fois dans la chambre, Kira l'aide à rejoindre son lit puis repart aussitôt pour voir d'autres patients.

Abby tape et entre par la même occasion. Un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors comment va ma championne aujourd'hui ? » demande Abby en venant déposer ses lèvres sur le front de sa fille.

« prog… » essaye Clarke, fronçant des sourcils en n'arrivant pas à le prononcer. Elle explose de rage, frustrée. Abby dépose une main rassurante sur sa main.

« Tu progresse, je sais et je suis fière de toi. » sourit Abby. « On m'a dit que tu avais du temps libre avant ta séance avec ton psychologue, tu veux sortir dans le jardin ? »

« Non. » Répondit Clarke, catégorique.

« Clarke… » dit-elle dans un soupire. « Il faut que tu prennes un peu l'air parfois. »

« Non non non ! » s'énerve-t-elle, assassinant du regard sa mère, arrachant sa main de celle-ci.

« Je sais que tu veux progresser rapidement, mais rien ne sert de t'acharner, je veux bien que tu veux redevenir autonome rapidement, mais n'en fait pas trop. » dit sagement Abby, s'éloignant légèrement de sa fille.

Clarke soupire et allume la télévision pour mettre une chaîne locale.

« Clarke, tu vas trop te fatiguée et tu le sais. » dit négativement Abby en voulant lui prendre la télécommande. Clarke utilisait les informations pour apprendre le plus de mot possible.

« Aide… » prononça Clarke, après un temps d'incertitude sur le mot.

« Je sais chérie, mais ce n'est pas une raison. » fit Abby. Clarke l'ignore et n'en fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Il faut dire qu'à présent, elle avait l'impression de voir l'adolescente qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir par le passé. Abby redoutait énormément de dire les circonstances de la mort de son père.

Clarke et elle avait eu une lourde discussion très compliquée après le premier souvenir revenue. Clarke lui avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, en quelques mots (même si elle-même essayer de lui demander). Jusque-là, Abby n'avait rien dit, surtout à propos de Jake. Or, ne rien dire revenait à reculer pour mieux sauter et elle détestait garder le secret.

Dans le silence, Clarke travaillait sa mémoire à l'entente des sons et des mots tandis qu'Abby regardait un magazine sur les technologies avancées dans la médecine, installée dans un fauteuil. Le schéma identique qui se ressemblait chaque jour.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 158**

Deux semaines plus tard, Clarke se retrouvait recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son lit et ne bougeait plus. Les larmes aux yeux, la gorge nouée, le cœur brisé, tellement de sentiment venait de l'atteindre de plein fouet. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était restée ainsi et ne plus bouger, la douleur était bien trop profonde. Après avoir de nouveau vécue des souvenirs heureux du passé, elle venait d'en vivre un très malheureux, triste, déchirant.

L'infirmière de nuit avait prévenue Abby, qui était rapidement arrivée à l'hôpital. Lorsqu'Abby entre dans la pièce, ce fut un déchirement de voir à quel point était l'état de sa fille. Au moment où elle voit sa mère, elle entra dans une colère sourde et elle fit signe à sa mère de ne pas approcher.

« Non ! » crie la blonde après sa mère.

Soudainement, Clarke eut le souffle coupé avec une très grande difficulté à respirer convenablement. La désagréable sensation d'être oppressé. Les vertiges, l'envie de vomir et les tremblements s'installèrent. Abby ne prit pas en compte le souhait de Clarke, elle s'approcha doucement, retire ses chaussures et monte dans le lit médical, mais Clarke se débat immédiatement, malgré sa détresse.

Abby ne partit pas pour autant et ne lui donne pas le choix. Elle encercle sa fille fortement, pour la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle la berça, lui chuchotant doucement des « Inspire, expire, tout va bien se passer… » alors que Clarke pleurait et essayait de vaincre cette nouvelle crise. Après un moment, Clarke décida de parler.

« Pourquoi… » demande-t-elle difficilement, n'arrivant pas à en dire plus. Abby passe une main affectueuse sur les cheveux doré de sa fille.

« Parce que tu m'as demandée de ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé Clarke, je voulais tellement te le dire, mais le médecin préconise que tu t'en souviennes seule. Et puis, c'est peut-être un moment difficile, mais ton père t'aimait énormément. »

« comprends… pas. » prononce-t-elle avec un temps de réflexion pour chaque mot.

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi ? »

Clarke réfléchit, mais ne trouva pas les mots et le peu qu'elle essaya, ses paroles n'était que charabia. Elle hoche négativement la tête de nouveau agacée.

« Laisse-moi deviné. » réfléchit Abby, compréhensive. « Tu ne comprends pas son choix ? »

« Non… toi. » bégaye Clarke.

« Moi ? » dit Abby étonnée. « Je vois… Tu sais, notre relation n'était pas joyeuse, voir même chaotique, et je sais, tu ne t'en rappelle pas encore, mais je le regrette réellement. Nous avons discuté à l'époque et aujourd'hui, je suis là pour te soutenir. »

Clarke hoche simplement la tête, toujours quelques larmes qui coulent, la crise était passée. La présence de sa mère la rassurait. Ainsi, Clarke se rendormit pendant que sa mère veillait à son sommeil, ne la lâchant plus. Ce promettant encore d'être un soutien infaillible.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 231**

Clarke se situait dans une grande pièce lumineuse de l'hôpital. Elle avait les mains posées sur les rambardes de la piste de rééducation. Debout, elle fit des pas lents devant elle, concentré pour que son pied ne flanche pas et essayait de garder une posture droite.

« Clarke, regarde-moi, pas tes pieds. » informa Kira gentiment, en face d'elle.

« Non. » souffle Clarke, ses yeux fixés sur ses pieds.

« Tu ne vas pas tomber, regarde-moi. » fit Kira, Clarke hoche négativement la tête. Sa poitrine se compresse, des suées froides surviennent, son souffle se coupe. Une nouvelle crise de panique la paralyse, la déstabilisant. Clarke tombe, mais Kira réagit rapidement et la rattrape. Kira observe la blonde dans ses bras et la redresse. Elle pose une main sur la joue de la blonde, la fixant du regard alors que Clarke était toujours en détresse. « Regarde-moi… Respire, inspire. Tout va bien se passer. » rassure Kira en lui caressant la joue. « Je sais que tu as peur de mal placé tes pieds, mais tout ira bien. En plus, tu as la rambarde. »

Clarke se calme sous les caresses de Kira et finit même par sourire légèrement.

« Merci… » répondit Clarke après un temps de silence. Le regard de la blonde tomba inévitablement sur les lèvres de Kira, qu'elle finit par embrasser chastement. Kira surprise, se recula légèrement alors que son cœur tambourinait.

« Je… Clarke… » perdit-elle ses mots. Clarke hoche la tête et l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus prononcé. Kira résista un instant avant de resserrer l'étreinte sur sa taille tandis que son autre main se dirigea derrière la nuque de la blonde. Elles échangèrent un long baiser langoureux avant que Kira ne décide de le rompre. « On ne peut pas faire ça Clarke… Tu es ma patiente. »

Le regard de Clarke se fit plus triste, elle essaya de partir, mais Kira reposa sa main sur sa joue et l'empêcha de se dérober.

« Et puis, il serait peut-être mieux que tu te consacre à ta rééducation, d'accord ? » fit Kira avec douceur. Clarke la scruta du regard avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Clarke, s'il te plait… On ne peut pas… » ajoute-t-elle en vain puisque le sourire de la blonde se fit plus grand encore.

« Recommence ? » demande difficilement Clarke. Kira lève les yeux au ciel, prit les deux mains de Clarke et les pose sur chacune des rambardes.

« Oui, tu recommence à longer cette piste. » sourit Kira, en s'éloignant à nouveau. Clarke fit une moue.

« Piscine ? » questionne la blonde, observant Kira plus loin à présent, se tenant à la rambarde et non à Kira.

« Non, il faut maintenant qu'on travaille hors de l'eau, tu as progressé rapidement, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. » Répondit Kira. Clarke baisse le regard pour observer ses pieds, se soutenant aux rambardes.

« si… arrive…pas » questionne-t-elle entre de souffle, levant le regard vers Kira, incertaine d'elle-même.

« Tu vas y arriver Clarke, tu as fait déjà une bonne partie du chemin. Encore un petit effort et bientôt tu pourras courir un marathon ! » lance Kira alors que Clarke arque un sourcil à cette réplique.

« Faux » soupire la blonde, moins amusée. Kira ris.

« Je sais, j'ai un peu exagéré, mais tu sais, les efforts que tu fais, finiront par payer et la fatigue que tu ressens finira par s'estompée. » dit Kira d'une voix rassurante. Clarke sourit légèrement et commence à marcher et se concentre dans sa tâche, ne quittant pas Kira des yeux. Son pied flanche plusieurs fois, mais Clarke n'abandonne pas pour autant. Elle reste aussi déterminée que retrouvé sa parole d'antan et sa mémoire dont des souvenirs viennent s'ajouter au fur et à mesure.

« C'est bien, continue comme ça. » ajoute Kira.

Clarke sourit un peu plus à chacun de ses pas et une fois arrivée à la fin de la rambarde, elle pivote difficilement pour refaire le trajet inverse jusqu'à son fauteuil. Une fois au bout, Clarke s'installe sur son siège puis comme toujours, Kira pousse la chaise roulante jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Tu t'en es très bien sortie aujourd'hui. » félicite Kira.

« Merci » souffle Clarke. La kiné arrive dans la chambre et l'aide à se réinstaller dans le lit.

« Tu ne préférais pas aller dehors ? » quémande Kira.

« Non… fais… déjà… plaisir… mère » déglutit Clarke et toujours avec des pauses.

« Et avec moi ? » sourit Kira, Clarke l'observe silencieusement, jugeant du pour et du contre avant de sourire grandement et d'hocher la tête affirmativement.

« Très bien. Allons-y alors ! » dit-elle en l'aidant à la remettre dans son fauteuil. Kira fit un rapide crochet dans sa salle de pause avant de rejoindre le jardin, elle l'emmena à un endroit reculé et toutes deux s'installèrent contre l'arbre. « Bien, tu te sens de faire le mot mêlé seule ? » demande Kira alors qu'elle lui passait le livre et un crayon. Clarke hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

Elle se concentre au maximum pour trouver les mots. Kira l'observait attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, Clarke se mit dans les bras de Kira et n'y bougea plus avant un long moment, elle s'endormit même une petite dizaine de minute.

Kira dût malheureusement la réveiller et la ramener dans sa chambre. Elle la repositionne convenablement. Alors qu'elle allait partir, Clarke lui attrape sa main et la tire vers pour lui déposer un baiser appuyé sur la joue. Kira sourit.

« Je dois vraiment y aller… » soupire Kira. Clarke hoche la tête et la libéra. Avant de partir, Kira vérifie des yeux si tout allait bien pour Clarke. Elle lui lance un dernier sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Clarke ferme les yeux, la fatigue l'abattant, mais elle ne voulait pas se reposer alors qu'elle pourrait faire des choses plus utiles et puis ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Kira.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 274**

Abby poussait le fauteuil de Clarke dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Elle avait fait énormément de progrès, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas marcher normalement sans être fatiguée. Clarke regardait autour d'elle, observant les visages inconnus des patients. Abby finit par s'arrêter devant un banc, laissant Clarke dans son fauteuil. Ceci n'était pourtant pas au goût de la blonde puisqu'elle pivote pour se lever et s'installer sur le banc comme sa mère.

Abby l'observe et lui lance un sourire avant de prendre un visage très sérieux.

« Je sais que pour le moment, tu te souviens que des souvenirs passés, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de t'en parler, Clarke. Car c'est important. »

Clarke tourne le regard vers sa mère, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Dis-moi. » dit-elle après un temps de réflexion.

Abby se pince les lèvres et fait apparaître un sourire rassurant.

« Tu te souviens, je t'ai déjà montré des photos de ta vie, avant l'accident ? Tu as des proches et aujourd'hui, ça fait deux ans et neuf mois qu'ils attendent ton retour. »

« Ma fille… » devine rapidement Clarke, toujours avec une pause entre chaque mot.

« Oui, ta fille... enfin maintenant, c'est compliqué… » soupire Abby.

« Compliquée ? » fronce-t-elle des sourcils. Abby hoche la tête.

« Oui, tu étais sa tutrice légale, mais à l'époque, tu voulais l'adopter officiellement. A présent, elle est dans une autre famille, mais toujours dans la nôtre. » explique le médecin.

Clarke fronce encore plus les sourcils, dans l'incompréhension totale. Abby le voit et lui lance un sourire rassurant.

« Après ton accident, elle n'avait plus personne et elle s'est vite retrouvée en famille d'accueil. J'ai tout fait pour quel tombe chez moi et par la suite, quelqu'un de notre famille a fini par l'adopter. »

« Qui ? » demande Clarke, en déglutissant, toujours troublée de savoir qu'elle avait une fille.

« A l'époque, elle venait de devenir ta compagne. » dit Abby avec douceur. Le cœur de Clarke se serre alors que son visage tombe littéralement d'effroi. Elle avait une compagne avant l'accident et elle s'en souvenait plus ? Alors qu'à présent, elle était officieusement avec Kira.

« Je… me souviens d'aucunes. » Fit la blonde, la voix vacillante, regardant loin devant elle.

« Tu as subit un lourd traumatisme Clarke et puis, je suis sûr que tu vas t'en souvenir. » fit Abby positivement. Or, Clarke tourne soudainement la tête vers sa mère, le visage froid et sans émotion.

« Pourquoi… » crache-t-elle. « me dire ça maintenant… m'en parler… » souffle Clarke, serrant les poings.

Son souffle se coupe de nouveau, une nouvelle crise survient. Abby lui prit la main.

« Clarke, elles t'aiment énormément. » lance la mère désespérément. « Inspire, expire, tout va bien se passer. » lâche-t-elle.

« Non ! M'en… souviens pas ! » lança Clarke, énervée, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Ne t'énerve pas Chérie, tu sais bien que tes fortes émotions n'aident pas dans ton élocution, surtout que tu fais face à une crise… » essaye Abby, qui posa une main rassurante derrière son dos.

« Oh… la ferme ! » Claque Clarke. Abby regarde Clarke attristé et tourne la tête vers les passants, blessée. Un lourd silence prit place. La crise de Clarke finit par passer alors qu'Abby préfère lui laisser le temps de diriger l'information. Elles restèrent dans un lourd silence pendant une quinzaine de minute avant qu'Abby ne décide de le briser.

« Je t'en parle parce qu'il n'y a pas qu'elles, il y a tes frères, ta sœur, tes neveux et ta nièce, tes amies aussi. Beaucoup veulent de tes nouvelles et depuis ton réveil, je les laisse dans l'attente. Ils ne savent rien. Ils ne savent pas que tu as refusé de voir Madi, ou même que tu n'as plus aucun souvenir. » informe-t-elle, en prenant les mains de sa fille. Clarke observe les mains liées silencieusement. « Et puisque tu sais qui tu es à présent, que tu as eu le temps de t'habituer à cette nouvelle condition, j'aimerais savoir si tu veux que je leur dise et si tu veux les voir… » ajoute Abby.

Clarke tourne son regard vers sa mère après l'avoir écouté. Elle lâche un soupire et observe en face d'elle, en pleine réflexion. Abby attend patiemment, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la décision que Clarke allait prendre.

« Non. » dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

« Clarke… » essaye Abby, en appuyant légèrement sur l'étreinte de leur main que Clarke finit par brisée.

« Non maman. » dit-elle plus froidement.

« Tu leur manque tu sais. » ajoute Abby.

« Et à moi non ! » cria Clarke. « C'est ça… ce fichu… problème ! Je… ne.. » Grogne Clarke, mais Abby s'approche un peu plus et la prends dans ses bras.

« Chérie calme toi. Je sais… » Fit-elle d'une voix douce en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu ne te souviens pas d'eux volontairement, Clarke. Tes souvenirs peuvent revenir à tout moment. »

« Mais quand… » dit Clarke d'une voix brisé, les larmes affluent librement sur ses joues. Abby la serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras pour la soutenir. Depuis neuf mois, elle avait vu Clarke pleurait tellement de fois. Chose qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois avant l'accident. Inconsciemment, elle berce Clarke pour l'apaiser et cela avait le don de fonctionner.

« Tout ira bien. Si tu ne veux pas les voir et que je leur dise ton état, alors je ne le ferais pas. Nous aviserons plus tard. » Lance Abby d'une voix rassurante.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 336**

Debout, Clarke marchait doucement au côté de Kira vers l'attroupement. L'hôpital avait organisée une chasse au trésor où les dons seront renverser aux pôles enfances de l'hôpital afin d'aider le service en déficit. Kira avait proposé à Clarke de participer. Au départ, cela semblait une bonne idée et un excellent moyen de prouver ses progrès. Sauf qu'à présent, parmi la foule, elle avait l'impression d'être une fourmi perdue, loin de son habitat naturel et qu'on pouvait facilement écraser. Elle était tétanisée. Elle s'arrêta, inspirant profondément face à ce nouveau défi qui se relever bien plus difficile. Elle ferma les yeux pour occulter la foule. Kira posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Tout va bien se passer, je reste à tes côtés pendant tout le long. » rassure du mieux qu'elle pu Kira. Clarke hoche la tête, pas en mesure de parler pour le moment, essayant de calmer sa crise d'angoisse. La main de Kira vient caresser le dos de la blonde, ce qui avait le don de l'apaiser. « Bien respire, inspire, tout ira bien. »

« Je… » déglutit-elle. « ne… réussirais… ja-jamais. » soupire Clarke en regardant Kira. La kiné se plaça devant elle et posa ses mains sur les joues de la blonde.

« Le principal, c'est que tu essaie. De plus, je crois totalement en toi. » sourit Kira tout en regardant autour d'elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Clarke lâcha un gloussement.

« Je sais, tu penses que mon avis est biaisé, mais non. Tu es forte, Clarke. Tu l'as prouvée plus d'une fois alors tu te redresse et tu te diriges vers la ligne de départ la tête haute. Okay ? »

Clarke hoche la tête, la dévorant du regard.

« Je serais là en cas de besoin... et cesse de me regarder comme ça. » glousse Kira en s'éloignant de Clarke. La blonde sourit. « Allez ma belle, en piste ! »

Clarke la regarde une dernière fois, toujours le doute qui subsiste en elle, mais savoir Kira près d'elle la rassure alors elle avança doucement vers la ligne de départ. Elle essaya de faire abstraction des personnes autour d'elle et de son cœur affolé en se concentrant uniquement sur son but.

Lorsque le feu de départ se fit entendre, Clarke commença à son rythme, Kira à ses côtés. Elles restèrent silencieuses, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la forêt. Kira regarda le premier indice pendant que Clarke accélère la cadence.

« Tout doux princesse, ralenti, tu vas vite te fatiguer sinon. » intervient Kira, en la suivant de près. Clarke grogne et ralenti avant de lui jeter un regard meurtrier. « Je sais, mais c'est pour ton bien. » réplique Kira en reposant son regard sur l'indice. « Bon, je crois qu'il faut suivre les sapins. » ajoute-t-elle.

« Tu.. crois..? » glousse ironiquement Clarke, son regard posait sur Kira. Celle-ci leva les yeux aux ciels.

« Oui, mais tu peux m'aider aussi, ce ne serait pas de refus. Peut-être que deux cerveaux nous éviterez de nous tromper de chemin. » lança Kira. Clarke s'approche et prit l'indice en main. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse à lui donner. C'est alors que Kira suivit son instinct et elles suivirent les sapins, trouvant le seconde indice.

Alors que Kira essayait de déchiffrer l'énigme en pleine forêt, Clarke la plaque sur un tronc d'arbre et vient l'embrasser. Kira laisse échapper un soupire d'aise avant de gentiment rompre le baiser.

« En quel honneur ? » sourit Kira. Clarke sourit un peu plus et hausse les épaules.

« Pas…de…raison… » dit-elle en cherchant ses mots. Kira rit et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de remettre une distance.

« Pas que je n'aime pas ces petits moments, mais nous devons avancées. » sourit Kira en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Clarke grogne, mais finit par suivre Kira qui lui explique l'énigme.

Elles passèrent un moment en forêt au rythme de Clarke. Une fois à l'arrivée, Clarke pose l'objet qu'elles devaient retrouver sur la table à cet effet avant de s'assoir sur une chaise. Elle avait fait énormément d'effort et plus d'une fois, Kira lui avait dit qu'elles pouvaient abandonner, mais Clarke n'abandonnait jamais. Alors elle avait continué d'arrache-pied.

« Tu as été formidable, Clarke. » sourit Kira lui passant une bouteille d'eau. Clarke hoche négativement la tête.

« Non, pas assez. J'au-aurais dû pr-rendre…moins…de… te-emps. »

« Clarke… » soupire Kira, s'accroupit et pose ses mains sur les genoux de la blonde. « Le fait de pouvoir marcher correctement debout ne veut pas dire que tu peux faire de longue route sans pause. Il faut que tu te ménage. Tes muscles restent encore fragiles et ton corps est mis à rude épreuve. »

« Je sais… » détourne-t-elle du regard. « J'ai-aimerais pou-ouvoir vi-vivre comme… tout le monde. »

« C'est le cas. » appuie Kira d'un ton rassurant. « Bientôt, ce ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. » ajoute-t-elle en prenant sa main et embrassant le dos de sa main.

Clarke hoche la tête, n'y croyant même pas elle-même et se mets de nouveau debout pour repartir et s'éloigner de la foule. Kira sur ses talons.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 395**

Clarke avait eu une longue période où des souvenirs ne revenaient plus. A chaque fois, elle espérait retrouver ceux qui avait à voir avec sa fille, mais pour l'instant, elle ne se souvenait toujours pas d'elle. Elle ne se souvenait pas de sa couleur de cheveux, de ses yeux, de son prénom ou même l'histoire de son arrivée. Et ce, même si elle avait entraperçu une photo d'elle. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé qu'Abby lui remontre malgré la proposition. Elle ne se souvenait toujours pas de la femme qui avait été visiblement sa compagne. Alors qu'elle se souvenait maintenant à présent de ses deux frères et de sa sœur, ainsi que ses amies. Malgré qui lui manquait encore des souvenirs. Elle le savait, elle n'était pas complète.

Doucement, elle rangeait ses vêtements dans sa valise. Elle allait enfin quitter cet hôpital de malheur. Elle y est restée un an et un mois. Le temps était maintenant au futur.

Or, ce futur était pour le moment troublé. Elle ne supportait toujours pas le monde extérieur, le contact avec les autres et faisaient des crises à répétition.

Ainsi, elle s'était inscrite dans un programme pour se recentrer sur soi-même, dans un endroit paisible et couper de tout. Clarke referme sa valise tandis que Kira entre dans la chambre. Elle s'approche et pose ses mains sur la taille de la blonde avant de lui embrasser la joue.

« Prête ? » demande-t-elle. Clarke se retourne et lui sourit.

« Evidemment, j'a-attendais cette sortie avec im-impatience. » s'exclame Clarke.

« J'imagine bien oui. Tu es sûr de vouloir partir sans prévenir ta mère ? » questionne Kira incertaine. La kiné s'éloigne du corps de Clarke pour prendre la valise tandis que Clarke faisait le tour de sa chambre du regard.

« C'es-est le mieux à faire, elle ne co-comprendrait pas ma dé-écision. » révèle Clarke en s'éloignant de la chambre, Kira sur ses talons.

« Très bien, tu as déjà signer- » commence Kira.

« Oui. » coupe Clarke, en sortant de la chambre, saluant rapidement les personnes du service avant de partir vers l'ascenseur. Elles arrivent rapidement au bord des portes de sortie. Clarke regarde un dernière fois le lieu avant de dépasser la porte. Kira glousse et l'emmène à sa voiture. Elle range la valise dans le coffre tandis que le teint de Clarke devient blafard à la vue de la voiture, le cœur palpitant. L'un des seuls souvenirs récents qu'elle se souvient était son accident. Le moment où sa voiture avait percuté de plein fouet et que son corps avait voler comme une poupée de chiffon hors de l'habitable était tous les jours présents de jour comme de nuit. Aggravant ses angoisses de plus en plus. Kira s'approche et se mit face à Clarke, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, posant une main sur la joue de la blonde.

« Tout va bien se passer, je t'en fais la promesse. » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Clarke lâche un léger sourire crispé tandis que Kira s'approche pour déposer ses lèvres chastement sur celle de la blonde.

« J'es-espère pour toi que tu dis vrai… » soupire Clarke. Kira sourit et l'emmène jusqu'à la porte passagère. Clarke mit un temps, mais finit par s'assoir sous les encouragements de Kira. Une fois bien installé, Clarke s'accroche où elle le pouvait, crispé comme jamais avant que Kira ne démarre.

Kira roule jusqu'à l'aéroport et elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'embarquement direction la Thaïlande. Kira tourne la tête avant de rentrer dans l'avion.

« Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, tu sais. » sourit Kira en lui prenant la main. Clarke hoche négativement la tête.

« Non. » sourit grandement Clarke, sure d'elle. Elle entre dans l'avion et s'installe à sa place attitrée. Kira à sa suite. Clarke lui prit la main et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle intériorisait énormément, mais pour le moment, elle avait très peur et lorsque l'avion décolla, elle broya la main de Kira. Cependant, elle n'était pas seule, elle était avec Kira et c'était le principal.

 **. . .**

 **Jour 578**

Revenir sur le sol américain désoriente légèrement Clarke. Le brouhaha de l'aéroport la rend aussitôt très mal à l'aise, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de rentrer chez elle pour retrouver son calme.

Sauf qu'immédiatement, quand elle pensait à son chez soi. Ce n'était pas à New-York, mais bien au domaine d'Arkadia. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas y retourner alors sans vraiment avoir le choix, Clarke suit Kira dans son appartement.

Le regard azur vagabonde dans cette pièce inconnue dans un silence pesant.

« C'est petit, mais confortable. » lâche Kira, qui essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Sa petite-amie avait été silencieuse et distante depuis deux semaines. Kira ne savait toujours pas ce que Clarke avait. La blonde hoche la tête et pose finalement son regard sur Kira.

« Je vais… aller rejoindre ma mère pas loin. » s'explique Clarke. Kira fronce des sourcils.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais tu ne veux pas plutôt te reposer après autant d'heure de vol. » fit Kira en se rapprochant pour poser ses mains sur la taille de la blonde. Sauf que l'ancienne avocate essaye de se dérober, mais cette fois, Kira ne lui laisse pas le choix. « J'aimerais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passée il y a deux semaines, Clarke. »

Clarke la regarde indécise, ne sachant pas si elle devait lui dire ou non.

« Comprends-moi, tu es distante depuis ce jour et j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider… » soupire Kira, en lui caressa le bas sa taille. Elle se décide finalement de lui dire parce qu'elle lui devait après tout.

« Je… Lexa… je me suis souvenue de Lexa. » avoue enfin Clarke, en déglutissant. Kira hoche la tête compréhensive.

« Qui est-ce... ? » demande Kira, en arquant un sourcil, n'étant pas au courant. Elle se doutait qu'elle faisait partie de la partie manquante de sa mémoire.

« Nous étions… ensemble avant l'accident. » soupire Clarke, attristé. « Et je ne sais plus Kira… » ajoute-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix. Kira la prit directement dans ses bras.

« Hey, tout va bien, d'accord. Tu es perdue, c'est normal. »

« Non, mais tu-tu ne comprends pas… » dit Clarke en s'éloignant de Kira. Celle-ci attrapa aussitôt de la main de la blonde et ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Bien sûr que si, tu l'aime et tu m'aime. » sourit légèrement Kira, en carressant le dos de sa main. Clarke hoche négativement de la tête.

« Comment ? Comment peux-tu être si calme après… ça… » demande avec difficulté la blonde. Kira sourit de plus belle en s'approchant de nouveau d'elle. Elle lui embrasse la joue et la fixe du regarde.

« Parce que je t'aime, Clarke Griffin et que je serais là à chaque étape de ta vie que ce soit mauvaise ou bonne, même si tu ne me choisis pas. » répondit avec sincérité Kira. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Clarke, que Kira sécha rapidement.

« Tu es folle… » soupire Clarke en détournant les yeux.

« Oui, folle de toi. » glousse Kira avant de venir capturer les lèvres de la jolie blonde. Clarke y répondit et s'enfouit dans son cou.

« Idiote… » lâche la blonde alors que Kira l'englobe de ses bras.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, voir ta mère ? » demande Kira qui câliner Clarke amoureusement.

« Je ne veux pas te… » commence Clarke, mais Kira se redresse aussitôt et lui attrapa le menton pour l'inviter à rejoindre son regard.

« Tu ne me dérange pas et je viendrais avec plaisir, si tu en sens le besoin. » informe Kira dans un sourire. Clarke sourit de plus belle et hoche la tête en lâchant un petit oui.

Depuis le retour intégral de sa mémoire, et surtout les souvenirs avec Lexa ancré en elle au fer blanc, elle était complètement perdue. Elle avait l'impression de trahir Lexa en étant avec Kira, mais en même temps, elle aimait les deux jeunes femmes si fort que s'en était douloureux. Car elle savait qu'elle allait devoir faire un choix tôt ou tard.

Elles sortirent de l'appartement, main dans la main.

D'un pas léger, elles avancèrent vers le café dont Clarke avait rendez-vous. Six mois qu'elle était partie lâchement sans rien dire à sa mère. Anxieuse, elle entre à l'intérieur et cherche du regard Abby. Lorsque la plus vielle voit sa fille, son sourire s'illumine et elle se lève immédiatement pour l'accueillir.

Le sourire que lui donne Clarke, ne lui donne aucun doute sur le bienfait qu'avait été la Thaïlande. Clarke s'approche et s'engouffre dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maman… » soupire Clarke alors que son menton se pose sur l'épaule de sa mère. Abby remarqua Kira, elle lui lance un sourire avenant que Kira lui rendit.

« Ma chérie. Tu m'as tellement manquée. » Fit Abby, en s'éloignant, l'observant longuement.

« Je vais bien maman. » ris légèrement Clarke, en levant les yeux aux ciels.

« Je vois ça, tu as repris du poids depuis la dernière fois. » fit Abby dans un sourire.

« Oh merci, de ne voir que ça… » lance amusée Clarke. Abby sourit.

« Je vois bien plus ma chérie. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là… avec Kira. » dit Abby en posant son regard sur Kira derrière Clarke. « Bonjour Kira. » salua Abby.

« Bonjour madame Griffin, ravie de vous revoir aussi. » sourit Kira en se positionnant à côté de Clarke.

« Kira m'a accompagnée pour le voyage… Et c'est ma petite amie… » explique Clarke alors que cela sonnait très étrange.

« Evidemment, je suis au courant depuis longtemps pour vous deux. » rit Abby. Clarke et Kira sourirent et s'installèrent sur les chaises disponibles face à Abby. « Dois-je en déduire que tu comptes faire ton grand retour ? » demande Abby en s'installant de nouveau sur sa chaise.

« C'est... compliquée. J'ai peur maman, mais je me souviens de tout. » explique-t-elle en réfléchissant à certains mots qu'elle employait. « Il va falloir que tu m'explique… ce qu'il s'est passée en l'espace de presque quatre ans. »

« Tout ira bien. Je peux commencer si tu veux, en gros bien entendue. » propose Abby. Kira commande un café pendant que Clarke hoche la tête et commande un thé à la menthe qui fit sourire machinalement Clarke. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

« Oh rien. » hausse Clarke des épaules. « Je suis toute ouïe. » fit-elle légèrement impatiente. La main de Kira se faufile dans celle de Clarke. La blonde ne rechigna pas et profita de l'apaisement que la femme lui procure malgré le stresse considérable qu'elle avait en elle.

Un serveur apporte leurs commandes. Abby commence son récit tandis que Clarke déguste son thé. Kira écoute silencieusement même si elle semblait perdue. Ainsi, Clarke apprit que Bellamy allait se mariée et que ce n'était autre que Gina. Abby l'invite, chose que Clarke refuse immédiatement. Et pourtant avec l'aide de Kira et d'Abby…

 **. . .**

 **Jour 686 - Retour au présent**

Venir ici était la décision la plus difficile qu'elle avait prise. Lorsqu'elle avait dépassé l'arche, elle avait immédiatement ressenti une vague de chaleur et un bien-être incommensurable. Pourtant, la peur était toujours omniprésente. La peur d'être rejeter, la peur d'avoir une crise d'angoisse devant eux, la peur de revoir Lexa. La peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

Et pourtant, Clarke était face à eux et regarder tour à tour les membres de sa famille dans le plus grands des silences. Tout le monde l'observait et ça en devenait presque gênant, intimidant. Ce sentant presque comme une bête de foire. Elle croise les bras dans un instinct de protection puis jeta un œil à sa mère. Elle n'était pas prête, mais elle savait que sa mère était là quoi qu'il arrive.

Soudain, une autre personne s'ajoute à ses côtés, attrapant la main de Clarke.

« Pardon, je suis en retard. » fit la nouvelle arrivée. Clarke et Abby eurent un large sourire, mais cela fit moins sourire le reste de la famille, surtout lorsque Kira vient embrasser chastement la blonde.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonjour ! Je sais, j'ai énormément de retard. J'ai eu énormément de soucis dans ma vie personnelle, de panne blanche aussi. Et je ne veux pas abandonner cette histoire, je veux lui donner la fin qu'elle mérite !**

 **J'avais hésitée à le poster, mais finalement il est là, sans le coupé d'ailleurs !**

 **J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit bon dans le passé :D**

 **xoxo - _Elektraae_**


End file.
